Lazos que nos unen
by kiarainu
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Inu no Taisho, no hubiera muerto? ¿Sesshomaru aceptaría sus responsabilidades como hermano mayor? Historia basada en las aventuras y desventuras de los Hermanos Taisho y su relacion fraternal conforme el tiempo. Basado en un universo alterno.
1. El comienzo

**Mi primera historia, espero y la disfruten :D. **  
**Cualquier comentario, critica, opinión e idea es bienvenida.**

Esta historia esta basada en un mundo alterno (súper distinto Dx), o no sé, pero no sigue al pie de la letra la cronología de Inuyasha. Es muy diferentes y contienen cosas que excluyen en ocasiones al anime y manga. Simplemente fue algo que me nació por hacer y así lo hice. No he visto el anime ni manga desde hace ya tiempo por lo que ando muy perdida con el tema, pero espero no decepcionarlos. Gracias y gracias por pasearte a curiosear.

* * *

Existían varias tierras que eran gobernadas por reinos tanto por humanos como demonios. Había un conflicto entre ellos, pero habían logrado hacer las paces a duras penas; Sin embargo, el odio entre ambas razas no desaparecía.

El reino más poderoso y el que mantenía la paz entre los demonios estaba a cargo del Gran daiyōkai, Inu no Taisho, quien estaba casado con una Daiyōkai de nombre Irasue. Su matrimonio sólo era político y para prevalecer la sangre demoniaca Inu fuerte; aun así, se tenían gran respeto, empatía y cariño.

Con el tiempo nació su primer hijo y heredero, Sesshomaru.

Por el lado de los humanos. Los gobernantes eran una poderosa familia acaudalada y respetada, habían ganado su lugar a pulso desde tiempo atrás en las guerras: La Familia Oshiro.

Se conformaba por el Sr. Hikari de 54 años, un hombre importante, hijo de grandes Generales; con cabello canoso y ojos oscuros que imponían autoridad y respeto.

La Sra. Mei, de 40 años, seguía siendo una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello pequeño, negro y lacio como la seda, piel blanca y unos ojos azules; Pertenecía a una gran familia noble conocida. Fruto de su amor concibieron a 3 hijas y un hijo: La primera, Izayoi, quien tenía 19 años y poseía gran belleza, cabello largo y negro muy fino con unos ojos color azabache, piel blanca y delicada. Era deseada por muchos hombres e incluso ya habían pedido su mano en matrimonio, la que ella rechazaba cortésmente para decepción de sus padres. Sus hermanas de 15 años de edad, gemelas, Sakura y Hana: Sakura, la viva imagen de su madre y Hana, sólo que, en vez de poseer los ojos azules, los suyos eran oscuros como su padre. Y, por último, el pequeño Ren, tenía 12 años con cabello castaño y ojos azules como su madre.

Sus hijas al igual que la mayor recibían propuestas de matrimonio por famosos y respetados nobles y generales, pero en esta ocasión eran los padres los que se oponían a los matrimonios. Esperando hasta que su hija mayor se comprometiera primero. Normalmente, a las jovencitas se les asignaba ya un marido a corta edad, pero los padres le darían la libertad a su hija de conocer a su prometido.

Izayoi no se comprometía porque ella lo quería hacer por amor y los hombres que era obligada a conocer eran demasiado presumidos y egoístas.

En acto de rebeldía y para tener algo de libertad, decidió escapar en medio de la noche, aunque con mucha dificultad logró salir. Usando vestimenta que le cubriría el rosto y que no fuera demasiado llamativa, lo cual era difícil ya que su madre compraba lo mejor de lo mejor.

Mientras caminaba por un lugar oscuro y tenebroso fue acorralada por unos hombres en estado de ebriedad.

—Vaya, vaya, que-que t-tenemos aquí— dijo un hombre con algo de sobrepeso, con una mirada lasciva y rodeándola como un león acechando a su presa.

A su alrededor se encontraban 3 hombres horribles y mirándola de la misma manera.

—Si me disculpan, tengo que seguir mi camino— Ella dijo, mientras trataba de caminar lejos, pero ellos se mantenían siguiéndola y acosándola.

Estaba tan oscuro que casi no había gente fuera y los que había no mostraban interés en ayudarle.

Hartos de que ella no mostrara nada de gentileza hacia ellos, entre 2 hombres la tomaron y la adentraron al bosque: un lugar oscuro y aislado. Ella forcejeaba contra ellos y gritaba lo más fuerte posible, pero nadie respondía a sus llamados.

Trataba de escapar con todas sus fuerzas, pero al ser una princesa sólo le habían enseñado modales, lo cual ella lamentaba profundamente ya que sus modales no servían de nada en esta situación.

La amordazaron y ataron.

—E-ella es he-hermosa— dijo uno de ellos mientras la tocaban, y poco a poco iban desvistiéndola.

Izayoi lloró y suplicó que se detuvieran, pero a ellos les excitaba cada vez más. Cuando había perdido toda esperanza y pensaba que perdería su pureza de la forma más cruel, escuchó una voz autoritaria y muy masculina.

—Creo que ella está pidiendo que se detengan.

Los hombres detuvieron lo que hacían siguiendo cerca de ella para que no huyera.

—Es mejor que se largue. Esto no es de su incumbencia—. Gritó uno de ellos, sacando una daga amenazadoramente contra el hombre frente a ellos.

—Será mejor que ustedes la dejen en paz antes que suceda algo peor—Respondió con algo de enojo el hombre misterioso.

—Estás loco. Sobre él, chicos. —Ordenó uno de los captores. Todos tomaron las espadas o cualquier arma que tuvieran a su alcance y se abalanzaron contra el hombre.

Ella cerró los ojos con temor de ver morir su última esperanza, escuchaba los ruidos de la batalla: gritos, gemidos y gruñidos. Hasta que se detuvieron.

Sintió que la desataban y le quitaban la mordaza de su boca.

— ¿Estás bien? — Escuchó la voz de su "salvador". Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio unos hermosos ojos dorados, una larga cabellera platinada sujetada por una coleta y, sobre todo el hombre tenía dos líneas moradas en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió fue que él no tuviera ningún rasguño.

—S-sí, gracias— respondió Izayoi mientras miraba detrás de él y vio los cuerpos de sus captores. Izayoi se sorprendió y emitió un sonido de asombro y temor.

Él miró su rostro y observó lo que ella miraba —Lo siento, pero ellos no me dieron otra opción. No creo que el mundo lamente la pérdida.

El hombre la miró detenidamente y quedó plenamente cautivado por su belleza; Ella era hermosa. Aunque después se enrojeció al ver que estaba semidesnuda.

Izayoi se dio cuenta de la situación y se sonrojó de vergüenza. Él inmediatamente se volteó para darle privacidad.

Izayoi se alegró que su extraño salvador fuera educado. Sintió alivio al saber que los hombres no desgarraron su ropa, sólo se encontraba sucia y mal ajustada. Se vistió adecuadamente. Ella le dijo que podía voltear y él obedeció.

Se miraron detenidamente sin saber que decir el uno al otro. Finalmente, ella habló:

—Gracias por salvarme, no quiero imaginar lo que hubiese sucedido si usted no hubiese intervenido.

—No tiene nada que agradecer… —Se detuvo sin saber cómo llamarle.

—Izayoi, mi nombre es Izayoi— Ella le respondió tímidamente con una sonrisa.

—Izayoi, que lindo nombre…— Sonrió de igual manera, pero ese nombre le sonaba, sin querer quedarse con la duda preguntó— espera, ¿no serás Izayoi Oshiro, la princesa? — Notó la mirada de asombro y nerviosismo, y dedujo que él estaba en lo correcto.

—Sí, soy yo —Confesó apenada—. Y usted, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

El hombre le hizo una pequeña reverencia y respondió: —Mi nombre es Inu no Taisho.

Izayoi se sorprendió por un motivo, ella sabía quién era este hombre, y ahora tenía sentido porque él estaba en perfectas condiciones al enfrentarse a sus secuestradores. Se inclinó para hacerle una reverencia —Su…—pero fue detenida en el acto por él.

—No tienes que hacer eso— Sonrió Inu no Taisho.

Izayoi asintió y sonrió nuevamente.

— ¿Qué hacía usted en este lugar? — Preguntó Izayoi.

—Buena pregunta lo mismo digo de usted —respondió, Izayoi se sonrojó nuevamente por su torpeza al preguntar. Inu no Taisho sonrió y ella no dejaba de mirarlo, su sonrisa ocasionaba que ella sintiera cosas que nunca había sentido antes.

—Bueno yo…— soltó un pequeño suspiro y continuó — no lo sé, yo estaba harta de toda la atención, y ¿usted?

Él pensó por un segundo su respuesta y habló —Supongo que lo mismo, es sólo que hay tantas cosas y quería darme un respiro… la verdad no lo sé con certeza, pero me alegro porque me dio la oportunidad de conocerla

Al escuchar sus palabras, no dejaba de sentir emoción y sonrojarse de nuevo, todo esto era nuevo para ella. En cambio, Inu no Taisho, no sabía porque sentía algo por esta humana. Él ya estaba casado y tenía un hermoso hijo. Pero no negaba que sentía cierta atracción hacia la humana.


	2. Prohibido

Ambos se quedaron en silencio perdidos en sus pensamientos, ambos mismos no sabían que significaban estas emociones y sentimientos, ¿Amor a primera vista?, Se preguntaban.

Inu no Taisho ya no soportó el silencio que no era incómodo, pero el tiempo pasaba rápido así que se aclaró la garganta. —Es muy peligroso que usted siga en este lugar, permítame que la acompañe.

Ella se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento —Yo…no tiene que hacerlo, si no lo desea.

—Al contrario, Izayoi, quiero hacerlo. — Cuando él mencionó su nombre fue tan raro y hermoso a la vez.

Pasaron los días y continuaron viéndose el uno al otro, Inu no Taisho se sentía terrible, él no hacía nada impropio con Izayoi simplemente charlaban, pero no podía de dejar pensar en ella.

Su compañera de vida e hijo sospechaban algo por el nuevo aroma tan inusual en él, a pesar de ello no preguntaban por su procedencia.

Izayoi se sentía tan emocionada y feliz, se distraía con facilidad, sus hermanas se burlaban de ella porque decían que estaba enamorada y sus padres encantados con la idea porque creían que ella se había enamorado de Setsuna no Takemaru; un joven samurái que tenía gran potencial en él para llegar a ser un Gran Señor.

Izayoi nunca se molestó en aclarar o negar las habladurías, demasiada entusiasmada con sus nuevas emociones.

Inu no Taisho confundido con sus sentimientos, decidió terminar lo que sea que él e Izayoi tuvieran. Por su hijo y porque no era justo para Irasue.  
Se reunió con la mujer humana nuevamente en la noche como lo hacían todos los días desde que se conocieron, era alejado del hogar de Izayoi, pero cerca por si sucedía algún problema.

—Izayoi, tengo que hablar contigo es… algo importante— Dijo Inu no Taisho con tristeza.

Izayoi se alarmó al escucharlo y de inmediato se acercó a él, — ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó.

—Yo…— Él no podía pensar con claridad ni siquiera podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que sentía. Y todo se volvió más difícil cuando ella se acercó tanto a él, su aroma le volvía loco. Cuando la miró a los ojos podía ver la preocupación genuina. Pero había una chispa, ella poseía algo que él jamás había visto antes.

El corazón de Izayoi se aceleró cuando se acercó tanto a él, quería alejarse, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban se sentía paralizada. Pero atraída hacia él.

Comenzaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente, sentían la respiración uno del otro, tan acelerada y caliente. Ambos mirándose intensamente y cuando menos lo esperaban sus labios se juntaron para formar un beso que al principio fue pequeño y casto, pero poco a poco se fue profundizando.

Para ambos solo eran ellos, nada ni nadie importaban, sus labios encajaban perfectamente como si fueran un individuo único. Izayoi estaba completamente paralizada, pero disfrutaba del momento. Él comenzó a mordisquear el labio inferior de ella, pidiéndole acceso a su boca la cual ella aceptó sin reproche. Sus labios aprisionaron los de ella, muchas sensaciones corrían por sus cuerpos. Pero nada ocurrió cuando sus labios se separaron dejando el vacío y atrayéndolos a la realidad.

Inu no Taisho nunca había sentido esto antes ni siquiera cuando beso por primera vez a Irasue. Era algo mágico, una nueva sensación lo invadía y no quería que terminara.

Para Izayoi esto era nuevo, fue grandioso y perfecto tal y como se describían en los poemas e historias de amor; Leyó que este tipo de cosas sucedían en cuentos, pero jamás creyó que le sucederían a ella, era mucho mejor de lo que imaginó.

Ambos continuaron tan cerca uno del otro y mirándose intensamente. Pero Inu no Taisho con el remolino de emociones evitó la mirada, volteando hacia el suelo avergonzado. Ella podía ver la culpabilidad que él sentía y después la realidad la golpeó duramente: Él era un hombre casado y un gran daiyōkai, y ella una princesa humana, entre ellos no podía ocurrir nada, ni, aunque lo desearan ambos con todas sus fuerzas. Debido a que cada quien tenían sus duras responsabilidades.

Izayoi no sabía qué hacer, jamás volvería a sentir esto por ningún otro hombre en su vida y el destino decidió que sería un amor prohibido. Quería alejarse, pero simplemente no podía. Sus ojos le picaban y odiaba porque la vida tenía que ser tan injusta para ellos.

Inu no Taisho la miró y observó como ella se entristeció rápidamente y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar. Él quería decirle que todo estaría bien, sin embargo, no podía decirle esa mentira de gran magnitud cuando él no creía en esas palabras. Por mucho que la desease, por mucho que quisiera compartir su vida con ella… no quería herir a su familia, aunque ya era tarde…

—Si las cosas fueran diferentes…—Susurró él con tristeza.

Ella sabía que sus padres estaban hablando sobre casarla con Takemaru, era un buen chico, pero no sentía nada por él. Y sabía que tenían que hacer lo que una pareja hace después de casarse, ella no quería eso. Izayoi quería que su primera vez fuera con la persona que amaba y esa persona era Inu no Taisho.

—Y-yo, yo…quiero que esto sea…— Izayoi quería decirle, pero simplemente no encontraba las palabras.

Izayoi lo volvía loco, despertaba en él esos sentimientos que nunca había sentido. Al mirarla, sabía que la necesitaba y no quería alejarse de ella. Quería sentirla suya, pero era consciente que eso no era justo ni para ella ni para su familia.

No importa lo que sintiera por ella, por la humana Izayoi, porque era imposible y lo sabía, sin embargo, la necesitaba.

Izayoi harta por no encontrar las palabras se acercó a él y lo besó, tratando de transmitir todo lo que sentía con esa acción. Inu no Taisho se sorprendió al principio al sentir sus labios presionados contra los suyos, se sorprendió de los necesitados que estaban y lo peor es que él se sentía de esa manera. Simplemente no podía rechazarlos y los correspondió con tal necesidad y hambre que volvieron a olvidarse de la realidad y disfrutar del momento.

Cada parte de ella se entregó a él por completo, se olvidaron de todos sus problemas al estar en los brazos del otro, el tiempo pasó tan rápido que olvidaron que faltaba poco para que amaneciera; era una noche oscura y fría, pero ella se olvidó de todo eso y no sentía frio porque él era su abrigo su calor en este clima.

Sus ojos descansaron en los de él y él la miraba con amor. Sabían que esto ya terminaría pronto así que la besó en respuesta.

—Si las cosas fueran diferentes…— susurró ella.

Para ambos ese día seria inolvidable.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y ellos jamás volvieron a verse desde aquel día.

Inu no Taisho sabía que era injusto ocultarle lo sucedido a Irasue, él no podía sentir lo mismo que con Izayoi, pero aun así Irasue seguía siendo especial para él y la madre de su cachorro. Confesó lo que hizo; Al principio no se amaban era cierto, pero vivir cientos de años con una persona llegas a verla de una manera diferente y especial.

Irasue no sabía si era amor o no, pero le agradecía por darle a su hijo, Sesshomaru.

Inu no Taisho le explicó cómo conoció a Izayoi y le dijo quién era, al igual que jamás la volvería a ver. Prometió a Irasue no volverla a engañar porque quería arreglar su matrimonio con ella por la seguridad de su hijo, el reino y ellos mismos.

Irasue no sabía qué hacer, e Inu Taisho vio la expresión de su compañera, era raro que ella mostrara sus sentimientos y eso le dolió a él profundamente por el dolor que le había causado.

Irasue lo pensó por un tiempo y lo perdonó, le aclaro que ella ya lo sabía desde un principio y le agradecía que le confesara la verdad. Pero que no habría una segunda vez porque esta vez sí lo alejaría de su cachorro.

Él aceptó el acuerdo sabiendo que ya no volvería a sentir lo mismo por alguien más, lo sucedido con Izayoi fue especial. Por lo que prometió que jamás volvería a ver a Izayoi y porque en verdad quería que funcionaran las cosas de nuevo con Irasue por el bien de ellos, su hijo y el reino.

Izayoi se sentía devastada al principio, pero nunca mostró sus sentimientos en público ni con sus hermanas pequeñas. Como los Señores Oshiro creían que ella estaba así porque Takemaru se había ido a un entrenamiento, ellos le mandaron cartas a las que Takemaru respondió a toda prisa y escribió que volvería pronto.

Pero Izayoi comenzó actuar diferente, algunos alimentos comenzaban a causarle nauseas, cambiaba de humor y eso no era normal en ella.

—Estoy embarazada— susurró Izayoi para sí misma.

Sus hermanas escucharon.

— ¡ESTÁS EMB…..!— Pero Izayoi les cubrió la boca a ambas a tiempo.

—Por favor, no se lo digan a nadie, guárdenme ese secreto— les suplicó.

—Está bien, tranquila no le diremos a nadie, pero…. ¿Quién fue el afortunado? — dijo Hana con picardía.

Izayoi se sorprendió por el tono de su hermana, no había duda que ella estaba creciendo muy rápido. Se sonrojó por la pregunta, pero a la vez se entristeció por el recuerdo.

—Eso no importa— respondió.

—Hermana, sí importa. Escuche a nuestros padres hablando y te van a comprometer con Takemaru— le informó Sakura a la vez preocupada por su hermana.

Izayoi se horrorizó, ¿Qué se supone que iba hacer?, una mujer tiene que llegar pura al matrimonio. Ella iba a mentir o a inventar una excusa, pero… estando embarazada, ¿Qué debería decir?  
Si quería hacer pasar su embarazo fruto del matrimonio, tendría que casarse pronto. Pero ella no podía hacer eso, no podía mentir de esa manera; si el niño fuera humano tal vez si funcionaria, pero de un daiyōkai, ¿Cómo se supone que nacería?

Sabia de los hanyou los cuales eran rechazados por todo el mundo y estaba claro que su hijo sería uno de ellos.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**N/A: **

**No se lo que estoy haciendo simplemente mis dedos hacen todo el trabajo. Espero que sea de su agrado y realmente no se que camino estoy tomando pero me asegurare que siga siendo de su agrado :D**


	3. Decision

Las semanas transcurrieron y su vientre comenzó a abultarse. Sus hermanas guardaron el secreto tal y como prometieron. Mientras Izayoi intentaba por todos los medios posibles ocultarlo, temiendo que su familia se enterara. Aunque tarde o temprano ya no podría guardarlo.

A Takemaru lo veía más seguido, normalmente siempre salían a los alrededores del castillo entablando conversaciones sobre cualquier cosa. Era guapo, agradable, tierno y dulce con ella, pero no imaginaba una vida a su lado.

Sus hermanas cumplieron 16 y los padres comenzaban a preocuparse por su hija mayor temiendo que si seguían pasando los años nadie quisiera casarse con ella.

Izayoi se encontraba en su habitación junto con sus hermanas, ellas se preocupaban por ella y por las reacciones que darían sus padres al saber la verdad.

— ¿Hermana, te encuentras bien? —preguntaron las dos niñas al unísono.

—Yo… yo no lo sé, ¿Qué voy hacer? — Miró a sus hermanas, ¿Qué deberían decirle?, son unas niñas ellas tampoco tendrían ni idea, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de su amor prohibido y lo haría.

—Señorita Izayoi, alguien ha venido a buscarla. El invitado esta con sus padres en la gran sala… Disculpen, Señoritas, no las había visto— Le dijo una chica de la servidumbre la cual hizo una pequeña reverencia para ella y sus hermanas — ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada— Fingió una sonrisa, —Hermanas, me retiro y recuerden la promesa.

Ellas asintieron preocupadas por su hermana.

Izayoi se dirigió a la gran sala y observó que sus padres poseían una gran sonrisa y esto le causó un mal presentimiento.

—Cariño, me alegra que estés aquí, mira quien vino a verte desde lejos—Mencionó su padre mostrándole al hombre delante de él.

—Takemaru, que sorpresa —exclamó ella.

El samurái le hizo una reverencia, sin poder hablar de lo nervioso que estaba. Podía enfrentar demonios, bandidos y otros guerreros… pero no podía hablarle a una chica. Sin embargo, Izayoi no era cualquier chica —. Mi señora— Fue lo único que logró decir.

Takemaru se había enamorado perdidamente de Izayoi desde el instante que la vio, eran unos niños, pero soñaba que algún día se casaría con ella.

—El Joven Takemaru…—habló su madre, pero fue interrumpida por Hikari.

—Esposa mía, dejaremos que estos jóvenes arreglen sus asuntos en privado.

Su padre ordenó que los sirvientes y vasallos se marcharan. Los padres de Izayoi estaban a punto de salir de la sala cuando Takemaru los detuvo.

—No se marchen, por favor, quiero que esto lo escuchen ustedes también.

Los padres asombrados con orgullo y felicidad, aceptaron. Estaban emocionados incluso más que su hija, por fin el momento que ellos más anhelaban se haría realidad.

Izayoi notó el nerviosismo y el enrojecimiento de Takemaru… y ella entró en pánico, ahora si se sentía más nerviosa porque sabía que vendría a continuación.

Él se acercó a ella tomándola de ambas manos y la miró.

—Señores, quiero pedirle la mano de su hija— dijo Takemaru mirando a Izayoi por unos segundos y volteó para ver las expresiones de los padres. Ellos estaban completamente felices y orgullosos, pero no dijeron ninguna palabra por lo que él continuó: —Amo tanto a su hija y quiero compartir mi vida con ella, a ella no le faltará nada eso se los prometo y tendrá la vida que se merece.

Los padres irradiaban felicidad, al contrario de Izayoi quien estaba en blanco, aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento Takemaru lo estaba ofreciendo más que los otros pretendientes y si el amor de él hacia ella era tan grande como decía, probablemente él sí aceptaría a su futuro hijo o hija.

—Ta-Takemaru yo…— Pero fue interrumpida por sus padres.

—Claro que tienes nuestro permiso, hijo, porque eso es lo que vas a ser, mi futuro hijo — Habló el padre con orgullo.

Eso enorgulleció a Takemaru, aunque faltaba la opinión más importante.

—Izayoi… ¿tú? — preguntó con nerviosismo temiendo que la respuesta fuera un "NO" rotundo, probablemente por los entrenamientos y con la lista grande de pretendientes, ella se había llegado a enamorar de otro.

—Yo…— Izayoi no sabía que responder.

—Mira a nuestra hija está sin habla de la emoción. — Dijo Mei con alegría.

—Madre— Se quejó Izayoi algo molesta y al mirar a Takemaru a los ojos, logró ver el amor en ellos. Y eso le hizo pensar, le daba esperanzas en que tal vez las cosas si pudieran funcionar entre ellos

—Takemaru, sí, acepto. — La respuesta hizo que Takemaru se alegrara tanto al igual que los padres de ella. Muy dentro, Izayoi esperaba que las cosas en verdad funcionaran.

* * *

**Este capitulo es corto comparado con las demás :c , pero espero compensarlo en un futuro... realmente no se que camino esta tomando la historia, esta no era mi idea original, así que no se lo que hago pero espero y lo estén disfrutando.**  
**Le agradezco mucho a Rya16 y aleandra por darle a favoritos y seguir la historia enserio muchas gracias :3 , también a esos lectores anónimos :D**


	4. Verdad

El tiempo paso y con ello lo hacía su vientre que con cada día crecía más, tanto que comenzaba a levantar sospechas. Con una fecha de boda ya fija, la cual a Izayoi no le agradaba porque aún no tendría al bebé y se ocasionaría un gran escándalo porque se notaría su embarazo. Ya no tenía más remedio que revelar todo y enfrentar las consecuencias. Lo que le dolería seria ver la reacción de Takemaru; ambos comenzaron a tener una relación más seria y el chico era agradable. No quería lastimarlo.

Lo primero era contarles a sus padres. Se dirigió a la gran sala donde sus padres se encontraban junto a sus hermanas y hermano.

—Me alegra que estén aquí quiero…— Izayoi dejo de hablar, estaba tan nerviosa y temía la reacción de sus padres.

—Cariño, ¿sucede algo? — Preguntó su padre preocupado.

Izayoi observó el lugar y vio que estaban los sirvientes atentos al igual que los lacayos de su padre. —Podemos hablar a solas, por favor— pidió.

Su padre dudó por un segundo, pero después ordenó a las personas que se retiraran al igual que sus hijos menores.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienen conversaciones de adultos cuando estoy aquí? —Comentó el pequeño hermano indignado.

—Oye, hermanito, quieres que juguemos a los soldados: yo soy la princesa, Hana el dragón y tú el guerrero. ¿Te parece? — Dijo Sakura.

Izayoi y los padres agradecieron a Sakura con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El pequeño asintió felizmente y se le iluminaron los ojitos, rápidamente corrió a sacar sus espaditas de madera. Hana estaba algo descontenta porque siempre era el horrible monstruo y los tres niños se marcharon a jugar.

—Muy bien, hija. ¿Qué quieres contarnos? — Habló su padre.

Izayoi se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, tratando de pensar cómo debía empezar a dar la noticia y dudaba si tenía que hablar sobre Inu no Taisho.

—¿Estás enferma o estás preocupada por subir de peso para la boda?… Cariño, te he dicho miles de veces que no comas en exceso. — regañó su madre y tenía motivos, el apetito de Izayoi había aumentado mucho últimamente.

—No es eso…— confesó Izayoi con tristeza.

Y ahora los terribles miedos de la madre se habían hecho realidad, al parecer ella se había percatado desde un principio. Sólo deseaba estar equivocada.

El padre pensó por un segundo y al ver que su hija se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo con tristeza, y su esposa estaba con la cara blanca… Lo entendió todo.

—Estás…. — dijo su padre como un susurro y su preocupación creció al ver que Izayoi lo miró a los ojos y en ellos podía ver la culpa. Su esposa no dijo nada, ella aun no lo podía creer.

— ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Ese maldito de Takemaru! ... sabía que no debería de darle tanta confianza, abuso de nosotros, de ti. Oooh hija mía, no volverás a ver a ese hombre de eso me encargo yo — Gritó su padre furioso, se levantó dispuesto a salir, cuando Izayoi lo detuvo.

— ¡No!, Padre, Detente, él no tiene la culpa… él…. Él no es el padre. — Dijo Izayoi, diciendo lo último como un murmullo. Su padre quedó en blanco ante estas palabras.

Ahora era el turno de la madre, que no podía creer lo sucedido. —Hija… dime que no es cierto… yo no te críe de esa manera…— dijo Mei.

Mei se acercó a su hija, colocando las manos sobre los hombros de Izayoi, con los ojos suplicantes para que no fuera verdad, ¿Qué diría la gente?…

—Estoy embarazada y Takemaru no es el padre— Confesó Izayoi sin poder mirarla a los ojos, hasta que sintió un dolor en su mejilla. Su madre le había abofeteado, ella nunca lo había hecho.

Eso sorprendió a Izayoi e incluso al padre que no podía creerlo, su esposa nunca había golpeado a sus hijos antes.

— ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO A LA FAMILIA?!…que dirán todos, "La princesa se embarazo antes del matrimonio y de otro hombre" … ¡QUE ESCANDALO!… dime que no lo piensas tener, será un bastardo. — Gritó su madre echa una furia.

El apellido de la familia Oshiro no podía estar en el fango; Mei cuidó su imagen y la de su familia siempre para que su hija mayor lo echara todo a perder.

—¿Es todo lo que te importa?… el qué dirán— respondió Izayoi enfadada por lo que comentó su madre.

El padre no sabía qué hacer, amaba a su hija, pero no podía creer que estuviera embarazada y su esposa tenía la razón.

La Sra. Oshiro estaba a punto de responderle a su hija, pero fue interrumpida por Hikari:

— ¿Quién es el padre? — preguntó con seriedad.

Izayoi podía ver y oír la decepción de su padre –_'tengo que decirle la verdad'-_pensó Izayoi, pero eso perjudicaría a ambas razas… si fuera de un yōkai cualquiera no habría problemas, pero Inu no Taisho era el daiyōkai más respetado e importante de todos. Podían utilizar a su futuro hijo para amenazarlo, lo mejor sería ocultarlo —. No sé… no puedo decirlo. — respondió ella.

El padre se decepciono más y se alejó de su hija, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES?!, ¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado? — Gritó la madre furiosa por la situación, no podía creerlo, no saber quién era el padre, eso le hacía pensar lo peor de Izayoi.

Izayoi quería llorar al escuchar a su madre… ella la estaba considerando una… tomó una respiración, no podía llorar, no ahora, tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias.

—Lo hice por amor— susurró Izayoi completamente destrozada, mirando hacia la nada.

— ¿Amor?... ¡¿AMOR?!. ¿Tú qué sabes lo que es eso? — Cuestionó la madre, pensando en lo que dirán los demás y en el futuro de su hija. — ¿Qué dirá Takemaru de ti?… pobrecito, tal vez ya no querrá casarse contigo — miró indignada.

Izayoi no podía imaginar cómo reaccionaría Takemaru, si sus padres hasta ahora estaban reaccionando de esta manera puede que Takemaru sea peor porque… era su prometido.

—El padre… ¿el padre es humano? — preguntó el Sr. Oshiro, sin saber qué otra cosa decir, no podía enojarse, el error ya estaba hecho y al escuchar el nombre de Takemaru, su esposa tenía razón; Sería difícil que alguien quisiera casarse con ella en su condición.

Izayoi lo pensó por unos segundos, no podía decir que sería humano, porque su bebé nacería con rasgos de yōkai. Ya las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

—No…— fue lo único que respondió.

Su padre no sabía qué hacer, su temor se había hecho realidad. El odiaba a los yōkais, pero tenía que ser justo y era uno de ellos en el que su hija se había fijado. Él era un rey, y como tal tenía que actuar; Así que cuando había problemas entre humanos y yōkais, él tenía que arreglar los asuntos.

Era difícil la situación entre demonios y humanos, los demonios veían como invasores a los humanos, cuando en realidad era al revés (por lo menos los humanos lo veían de esa manera).

—Tú… el bastardo será un hanyou…— Dijo su madre decepcionada, todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que a la Sra. Oshiro se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó lentamente a su hija, tratando de ser comprensiva. —Oooh cariño, pero hay una solución…

Izayoi escuchó atenta a lo que diría su madre, con la leve esperanza de ofrecimiento de consuelo, sintiéndose apoyada por su familia.

Mei abrazó a Izayoi, hablándole con tono maternal, mientras su cabeza planeaba el modo de deshacerse del bastardo—. Él bebe aún no está completamente desarrollado o es aún muy pequeño, podrías… Hay hierbas, las haces té y cuando…

Izayoi la interrumpió de inmediato, apartándose de su madre horrorizada por la idea. —Noooo mamá, yo quiero tenerlo— defendió Izayoi mientras tocaba el bulto que se había formado en su vientre.

— ¡Eres una tonta!, ¡Te estoy dando una opción y quieres tener a esa cosa! — regañó la madre con furia mientras señalaba el vientre de su hija. —La vida de la criatura será muy triste no será parte de esta familia… No lo hiciste por amor, te deslumbraste por el hombre, por ese yōkai, era diferente a las cosas que tu conocías y…— pero la interrumpió el Sr Oshiro.

—¡Basta Mei!, es suficiente… — Hikari observó a su hija con enojo y le gritó —¡Y en cuanto a ti… vete a tu habitación, hablaremos de esto mañana!

Despedir a su hija de la gran sala era lo mejor, con todo lo dicho, el hombre perdería los estribos y no quería dañar a Izayoi.

Izayoi incapaz de soportar más se fue a su habitación de inmediato, estaba segura que todo el castillo los había escuchado y los rumores se propagarían pronto. Sin embargo, eso era lo de menos, ella tendría a su hijo. Cueste lo que cueste.

Al estar en sus aposentos comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que le dolía, que tal si su madre tenía razón… ¿en verdad lo hizo por amor?

Lloró tanto hasta que se quedó dormida.


	5. Mal momento

Nuevamente, las semanas siguieron e Izayoi se mantenía alejada de todo y de todos, encerrada en su habitación y rechazando cualquier visita. Negaba verse con su prometido porque ella no tenía el valor de revelarle la verdad. Sus hermanas le llevaban la comida y salía pocas veces a tomar el aire.

Su vientre ya era de un tamaño considerable, pero gracias a su kimono, lo mantuvo oculto en todo momento (o eso es lo que a ella le gustaría pensar) aunque su embarazo era demasiado notable. Estaba aún triste por lo sucedido con sus padres. Ella se vistió y arregló. Tarde o temprano tendría que salir de sus aposentos, bajar y soportar el desprecio de sus padres y la servidumbre.

—Hermana, Takemaru está aquí…. ¿Estás bien?... ¿Por qué no sales? — Preguntó el pequeño Ren, preocupado al ver la tristeza de su hermana mayor.

—Tú… ¿has escuchado algo extraño? — cuestionó Izayoi, normalmente su hermano estaba encantado con la llegada de Takemaru siendo que él le enseñaba a usar la espada con el permiso de los padres, por supuesto.

Ren pensó por unos segundos y después respondió:

—Si… todos lo habíamos notado o eso creo… yo sólo pensé que estabas engordando —. Ren esperaba que su hermana sonriera con lo último, y funcionó, pero fue una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Así que todo este tiempo lo sabían? ... ¿Todos? — Izayoi dijo eso con tristeza, al parecer su idea de esconder a su bebé no había funcionado del todo.

Su hermano asintió. Eso sorprendió a Izayoi de mala manera, aunque ya lo sabía y tal vez era mejor, ya no tendría por qué darle una explicación a todo el mundo.

—Menos Takemaru y nadie fuera del palacio lo sabe, hasta donde yo sé… te tienen mucho cariño como para hacerte algún mal— Le aclaró su hermano.

Era entendible porque Takemaru nunca lo notó, él se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando o en algún trabajo; Era un gran samurái y un buen hombre. Aunque él siempre quería estar al lado Izayoi, pero ella decía que el entrenamiento era importante.

Izayoi lo apoyaba en sus entrenamientos, porque al principio no lo quería cerca, tenía tantos pretendientes y se veía obligada a conocerlos a todos. Cuando fue el turno de Takemaru no le dio la oportunidad y lo vio como uno más del montón. Ahora que comenzó a convivir más con Takemaru se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada al juzgarlo, era un buen hombre y un romántico (ella aun no lo veía con ojos de amor, pero no dudaba que en algún momento sucedería). Pero después lo mantuvo alejado por el embarazo, aunque no fue buena idea.

Ella agradecía que las personas le tenían tanto cariño, esperaba que así fueran con su bebé.

—Gracias por la información, hermano… Tengo que retirarme— Agradeció Izayoi y estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano.

— ¿Cuándo nacerá?

—Pronto— Respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras tocaba su vientre.

Ren sonrió al escuchar la respuesta, pero aún tenía una pregunta más — ¿Será niño o niña?

Izayoi estaba feliz por el interés de su hermano, se alegraba que al menos contara con el apoyo de sus hermanas y hermano. —Me gustaría que fuera niña… pero lo importante es que nazca sano. — respondió ella.

—Ayyy no, niñas noo… —Dijo Ren disgustado por la respuesta de su hermana, se acercó a Izayoi y le acarició el vientre, ese acto hizo que ella se consolará — Yo quiero que seas niño para jugar a muchas cosas —. Dijo el pequeño mientras salía corriendo dejando a su hermana sola. Izayoi sonrió sabiendo que sus hermanos estaban de su lado.

Al ir a la gran sala, observó a sus padres aun molestos y decepcionados de ella. Ahí estaba Takemaru con una gran sonrisa por verla. Ella correspondió a la sonrisa de él de la mejor manera.

—Izayoi, te ves hermosa—Habló Takemaru.

—Gracias— Izayoi le dijo y sonrió.

—Dejemos que hablen a solas, querido. Es necesario— Habló la madre, viendo la actuación de su hija para ser educada. Ella sentía que era su deber estar con su hija para saber la reacción de Takemaru, pero ese era un error de Izayoi que tenía que afrontar sola. Su marido dudó, pero al final sólo asintió en respuesta y salieron.

Takemaru tenía planeado llevar a Izayoi de paseo o ir a algún lugar agradable, pero desde que había llegado al Castillo Oshiro, el aire se sentía tan pesado; Los padres de su prometida no le saludaron ni le dieron la bienvenida como de costumbre y su futuro hermano en ley ni siquiera le había visto. Eso lo preocupó y lo puso muy nervioso.

Después de unos minutos en silencio incómodo. Él ya lo sabía….

—No me amas, ¿verdad? … Izayoi yo no — dijo siendo interrumpido por ella.

—No, no es eso…Te he… Yo… — Izayoi trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para darle la noticia… —Eres un buen hombre, mereces a una mujer mejor— -_ 'Talvez diciendo esas palabras será más fácil alejarlo'- _pensó.

—Tonterías, Izayoi. Yo te amo a ti — Él se acercó a Izayoi para abrazarla, besarla y decirle que él estará siempre para ella… pero había algo raro; Izayoi era delgada, entonces que era ese extraño bulto que impedía el abrazo…

Él se apartó de Izayoi y comenzó a verla de arriba abajo. Estaba embarazada, pero él nunca lo había notado, su amor lo había cegado para verla como siempre la recordaba.

—Tú…— él no sabía cómo reaccionar, se encontraba en un conflicto interno.

Izayoi miró como Takemaru quedó en blanco simplemente así sin ninguna expresión que ella imaginaba… por ahora. Ella asintió con tristeza mirando al suelo, pero él merecía una explicación y se la daría. —Takemaru, estoy embarazada… todo….

Pero fue interrumpida por él. — ¿Cómo?, tú y yo nunca… no pasó nada— dijo el alejándose de ella como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Sabía que era estúpido de su parte pensar en eso, pero era incapaz de imaginar a Izayoi con otro hombre, - '_Talvez fue mi culpa no debí de haberla dejado tanto sola_'- se dijo Takemaru así mismo.

Para Izayoi era difícil explicar porque ella tampoco sabía cómo se sentía al respecto así que respondió con sinceridad —Tienes razón… yo conocí a otro hombre y simplemente sucedió— Al decir eso la cara de Takemaru cambio a rabia y dolor. Tomó a Izayoi fuertemente por las muñecas.

Ella se asustó, jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?... ¡Yo te amo! — él se encontraba furioso con ella, le había visto la cara de estúpido todo este tiempo. _–'Se supone que tenía que hacerte mía'-_ lo pensaba internamente. —Sólo te estas casando conmigo para darle un padre a ese bastardo…

Izayoi se retorció del dolor —. Takemaru, por favor, me lastimas...Suéltame— Suplicó, lágrimas saliendo de dolor por herirlo y de miedo porque nunca lo había visto reaccionar de esa manera.

Él estaba completamente enojado, pero miró el dolor de Izayoi y la soltó bruscamente, le dio la espalda tratando de calmarse, pero se enfurecía al imaginarse a Izayoi con otro hombre.

Ella casi tropezaba al suelo al momento que fue liberada, pero no lo hizo. Al ver que él le dio la espalda Izayoi quería acercarse, sin embargo, temía el comportamiento que Setsuna pudiera mostrarle por lo que se mantuvo alejada.

—L-lo siento, no quería herirte… Entiendo si no quieres casarte conmigo… — Habló Izayoi triste sin saber que más hacer sólo mirando hacia la nada.

Setsuna había imaginado su vida al lado de Izayoi al saber que ella aceptó casarse, pero ahora todo estaba arruinado por ese bebé —. ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Por qué no está contigo? — preguntó con enojo. No podía creer que un hombre estuvo con la princesa y la abandonó de esa manera… al menos que este hombre fuera de un rango mayor y estuviera casado, o un hombre sin ningún rango ni posibilidades de darle una buena vida a Izayoi.

Izayoi quedo en blanco, ¿qué podía decirle?, ¿la verdad? no, eso era mucho para asimilar, tal vez media verdad.

—Eso no es importante—. Trató de no responder. Pero Takemaru la miró con tanta furia y dolor. Que a Izayoi no le quedo más que contarle lo que ella creía que era lo mejor. —Él tiene una familia y… no, no sé… Es mejor así, sólo puedo contarte que el bebé no es completamente…

Fue interrumpida bruscamente y cuando menos lo imaginó, Takemaru la tenía nuevamente aprisionada de las muñecas fuertemente, mirándola con furia. Eso la asustó y soltó un gritó de sorpresa y dolor.

—¡CON UN YOKAI, TE ACOSTASTE CON UN YOKAI Y ESA COSA SERÁ UN HANYOU! — gritó enfurecido. Él se la pasaba peleando con esas cosas para que la mujer que amaba terminara acostándose con uno de ellos.

—¡BASTA TAKEMARU! — entraron gritando los hermanos de Izayoi, eso ocasionó que Takemaru la soltara, pero lo hizo tan brusco que ella cayó al suelo y se lastimó. Izayoi hizo una mueca de dolor que fue ignorado porque él estaba tan cegado por la furia y sus hermanos se acercaron a ella rodeándola protectoramente.

—¡Niños, ustedes no se metan, eso es cosa de su hermana y Takemaru! — Entró su madre gritando furiosamente contra ellos. El Sr Oshiro también entro junto a su esposa, él estaba molesto con sus hijos por meterse en asuntos que no les conciernen, enojado con su hija mayor por su estupidez y furioso porque Takemaru la estaba tratando de esa manera.

Izayoi aun en el suelo miraba todo el caos a su alrededor. Sin embargo, su preocupación por esos problemas se redujo al sentir un fuerte dolor en el vientre y caderas, trató de calmarse y respirar lentamente, siendo inútil. El dolor le era insoportable. Ignoro a todos y todo. Trató de tranquilizarse hasta que sintió un líquido… _\- 'No, no ahora…. Es muy pronto_…'-.

Mientras Madre e hijos discutían y Takemaru estaba tratando de asimilar todo. El Sr Oshiro miraba a su hija, Izayoi estaba haciendo muecas de dolor y agarrándose el vientre, él estaba a punto de acercarse a ella cuando vio que el kimono de su hija estaba poco a poco manchándose de… ¿sangre?

** N/A: **

**Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario es bienvenido (de preferencia que sean positivos :P)**

**Como siempre espero y sea de su agrado.**


	6. Padre e Hijo

Las guerras entre daiyōkais y humanos nunca terminaban.

Un poderoso daiyōkai llamado Ryukotsusei decía que Inu no Taisho era demasiado blando con los humanos, lo cual él no negaba, pero tampoco afirmaba. Trataba de ser lo más firme al tomar las decisiones. El trabajo era exhaustivo, tenía que verificar que todo iba de acuerdo a los tratados con los humanos. Había conocido hace tiempo al Sr. Oshiro, el cual también era un hombre justo y le daba la razón a los yōkai cuando estos la tenían. Pero aun así nunca era suficiente.

Desde hace algunos meses, se la dedicó a la política y a su familia, tratando de reforzar los lazos con su hijo y compañera de vida. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces el gran Inu no Taisho se encontraba inquieto, no entendía el motivo y eso le preocupaba.

La mujer humana nunca dejaba sus pensamientos. Pero sabía que tomó la decisión correcta en dejarla; por lo menos hablando políticamente y socialmente hablando.

El gran daiyōkai dragón aprovechó esto para molestarlo y provocarlo, lo cual el Gran Rey soportó por un tiempo hasta que tuvo suficiente y se enfrentaron a una batalla; La pelea entre ambos fue feroz, pero finalmente la victoria se la llevó Inu no Taisho, demostrando así su fuerza e imponiendo respeto para los otros que estaban en su contra. No había derrotado del todo al dragón, por ello, lo sello con unas de sus garras para deshacerse de él el tiempo suficiente. Esto le consiguió graves heridas fatales de las cuales se tardaría un tiempo considerable en recuperarse.

Mientras descansaba, escuchó una voz…

—Padre, ¿Se encuentra mejor?

Observó a su hijo de apariencia de 15 o 16 años humanos en su forma humanoide, pero en yōkai ya llevaba unas décadas de vida considerable; era tan estoico (algo que era bueno en un daiyōkai para no mostrar debilidad ante nada ni nadie) pero le preocupaba porque veía que a Sesshomaru sólo le interesaba el poder y era egoísta, nada que ver con el joven y cariñoso cachorro que fue antes.

—Sesshomaru… me alegra verte. Gracias por tu preocupación, me siento mejor.

El joven daiyōkai asintió en respuesta, mantuvieron silencio mientras miraban el eclipse lunar.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa padre?... — preguntó el joven.

Inu no Taisho suspiró, era rara la curiosidad de su hijo, guardó silencio por un minuto y respondió —No lo sé…

Su hijo no tan convencido por la respuesta —Es por esa mujer humana — dijo con un tono molesto y con desprecio al decir "humana".

Inu no Taisho se sorprendió, no sabía que responder. Se suponía que nadie lo sabía, sólo su esposa porque él se lo había confesado y a su fiel siervo Myoga, pero jamás lo había vuelto a mencionar desde ese día. Guardó silencio tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Sesshomaru se enojó porque su padre había caído con una humana, un ser inferior y despreciable, nada comparable a su madre una respetable y gran daiyōkai —No trates de mentir, sé la verdad... ¿Cómo pudiste engañar a Madre con una mujer tan poca cosa? — Habló él.

— ¡Sesshomaru!, basta… este asunto no es de tu incumbencia — Dijo el gran daiyōkai, molesto por la insolencia de su hijo.

—Sí, si lo es…sabes que esa estúpida humana está embarazada. — gruñó el joven.

— ¿Iza- ella está embarazada? — dijo Inu no Taisho sorprendido por la noticia. Él no lo sabía, tal vez por eso se sentía preocupado o extraño, por una parte, la noticia lo hacía feliz pronto tendría un hijo o hija… pero por el otro lado, el cachorro nacería como un hanyou algo que era despreciado por todos y como un bastardo.

Sesshomaru después de ver lo que acababa de decir se sentía estúpido. Pensó que su padre lo sabía, pero ahora resultaba que no era así. Él tenía que deshacerse del cachorro, pero no quería ensuciarse con sangre sucia de hanyou, el cachorro no merecía su tiempo ni sus energías –'_Probablemente los humanos se encarguen de él, son muy buenos en destrozarse unos a otros'-_ pensó el príncipe.

Inu no Taisho miró a su hijo quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Debería castigarlo por la insolencia, pero ahora no era el momento, tenía que preguntarle todo lo que sabía acerca del embarazo de Izayoi y como se enteró de todo.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes, Sesshomaru? — preguntó el padre calmado y olvidando la impertinencia de su hijo.

\- '_Cómo padre pudo hacernos esto a mí y a madre, solo a un lado tratando de formar otra familia… arruinando el linaje más poderoso y cometiendo un gran insulto para cualquier yōkai al relacionarse con una humana.'-_ pensó Sesshomaru guardando silencio, tratando de calmarse y no dejar que sus sentimientos lo dominaran. —Eso no es importante… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? — cuestionó furioso.

—Sesshomaru, sé que estas molesto… pero ahora no es momento, necesito que me digas lo que sabes y te prometo que hablare contigo sobre esto— respondió Inu no Taisho tratando de no exaltarse y no darle una reprimenda a su hijo que tenía merecida pero no era el momento, necesitaba oír sobre su futuro cachorro.

—No es momento… ¿Y entonces cuando?, hablemos ahora, padre — exigió el príncipe con decisión en sus ojos y enojo.

—¡SESSHOMARU! — advirtió el rey perdiendo la paciencia.

—Piensas castigarme como cuando era un cachorro por hablar con la verdad, ya no soy uno — alegó Sesshomaru.

—Tal vez no pueda castigarte como cuando eras un cachorro más joven, pero puedo enseñarte como respetar a tu padre de otra manera— regañó Inu no Taisho enfurecido por las contestaciones de su hijo.

—Cómo quieres que respete a alguien que comete actos indignos y ensucian el linaje con una especie inferior— respondió rápidamente el joven elevando el tono de voz cada vez más agresivo.

Inu no Taisho se molestó por las insolencias de su hijo, tenía que darle una lección, así que incremento su energía demoniaca para demostrarle su fuerza y asustar un poco a su hijo. Pero Sesshomaru estaba furioso, manteniéndose estoico y comenzó a utilizar su propia fuerza para protegerse de su padre.

Era como una competencia, Inu no Taisho no lo estaba utilizando completamente porque tenía sus heridas y no se lo permitían por completo, su sorpresa era que su hijo se mantenía a la par demostrando también su valía. El gran rey se cansó de juegos y saco toda su energía, Sesshomaru sorprendido por la fuerza de su padre gruño en respuesta, pero la energía demoniaca era tanta que lo empezó a sofocar, sabiendo que no podía igualarla se dio por vencido dejando que la energía lo dominara por completo.

Inu no Taisho miró a su hijo ahora agotado y palidecido por la lección. Él se encontraba cansado por la demostración hacia su cachorro, pero era necesario.

—Bien, Sesshomaru, espero esto no se vuelva a repetir. Sé que estas furioso y tienes motivos, pero no es momento de discutirlo ahora, tengo que saber cómo se encuentra la mujer humana. — Dijo Inu no Taisho con voz firme.

Sesshomaru estaba dolido por la traición de su padre, se supone que se hablaban con la verdad, pero su padre traiciono su confianza ocultándole algo así. Por ello, guardó silencio sin responder.

Inu no Taisho quedo serio esperando la respuesta de su hijo, respuesta que jamás llegó, no tenía que ser muy duro con el cachorro. Después de todo, sentía la confusión que Sesshomaru estaba pasando, tenía que ser más comprensivo con su hijo. Así que tomó la decisión de responderle lo que pudiera.

— Muy bien hijo, pregunta, tienes derecho… pero cuidando tu tono de voz— lo dijo con calma, cambiando completamente su temperamento.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por el cambio repentino de actitud de su padre y de energía a su alrededor, cosa que trató de no demostrar_, - 'Un yōkai no puede demostrar sus sentimientos ni debilidades'- _recordó, después de todo tarde o temprano será rey y tiene que tener control sobre sí mismo. Pensó detenidamente la pregunta que le haría a su padre para demostrar que no era un cachorro nunca más.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer a un lado a Madre? — cuestionó con tono frío, mirando estoicamente a su padre esperando una respuesta.

Inu no Taisho trataba de dar una respuesta, pero tampoco la sabia. Sintió algo especial por Izayoi, pero no era nada comparado a lo que sentía por su compañera de vida. No podía compararlos ya que eran muy diferentes. No tenía claros sus sentimientos por Izayoi ya que fueron instantáneos y ellos nunca aclararon nada. Notó la impaciencia de su hijo y decidió hablarle con la verdad.

—No hice a un lado a nadie, tu madre siempre tiene y tendrá un lugar especial en mí al igual que tú; Ustedes son mi familia y nunca los hare a un lado a pesar de las circunstancias. Lo que sucedió con Izayoi… es distinto. — aclaró Inu no Taisho. Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio esperando que su padre continuara, a lo cual él asintió y continuó. — La conocí cuando fui a vigilar las tierras humanas, que no hubiera algún yōkai y humano tratándose de matar el uno al otro. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que observe a unos hombres aprovecharse de una joven, la ayude y resultó ser Izayoi, conforme pasaron los días nos fuimos conociendo más y vi que no éramos tan diferentes… sólo sucedió. Era algo nuevo y diferente que yo jamás había conocido. Tu madre ya lo sabe y me perdono, espero que tú también lo hagas... Pero ahora tengo que hacerme responsable y ayudar a Izayoi con el nuevo cachorro que está por nacer — respondió, mirando detenidamente a su hijo esperando una reacción de él, pero no obtuvo nada.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio tratando de asimilar toda la información. -_'Eso nunca me sucederá a mi'-_ pensó Sesshomaru. —Entiendo, Si madre te perdono yo también lo haré. — dijo el joven sabiendo que su madre no perdonaba fácilmente.

Inu no Taisho agradeció por la respuesta, admirando el respeto que su hijo tenía hacia Irasue. La tensión que había en el aire desapareció, el ambiente se encontraba tranquilo, decidió volver a preguntar a su hijo; ¿Cómo sabía lo de Izayoi y que está se encontraba embarazada?

Sesshomaru se tensó ante la pregunta y su padre sabía que la respuesta que le darían no sería buena.

—Escuché algunos rumores al principio y comencé a investigar por mi propia cuenta. Le pregunte a Myoga y me lo confirmo un poco después de negociar con él (aunque la palabra negociar se trataban de amenazas de muerte hacia la diminuta pulga). Decidí ir hacia tierras humanas para escuchar algunos rumores similares hasta que logre verla, después me aleje y espere a que lo mencionaras. Pero jamás lo hiciste. — respondió el joven molesto.

Inu no Taisho escuchó atento, sabía que Myoga no era tanto de fiar, pero no dejaba de ser fiel a él, era algo comprensible que le contara la verdad a su hijo ya que la pulga respetaba, pero temía del príncipe. Al escuchar que su cachorro se dirigió a tierras humanas le preocupo a gran medida: los humanos llegaban a ser impredecibles y peligrosos. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si hubieran atacado a su hijo o peor?

—Cómo te atreviste a ir tú solo, es muy peligroso… No vuelvas a hacerlo a menos que sea bajo supervisión, ¿entendido? — regañó el padre con evidente preocupación.

Algo que detestaba Sesshomaru, él ya no era un cachorro que necesitaba ser mimado o sobreprotegido. Desvió la mirada de su padre.

El gran daiyōkai se acercó a su hijo tomándolo por la barbilla suavemente —Mírame, Sesshomaru— ordenó con voz suave, lo cual su hijo obedeció, en su mirada el padre observó muchas cosas que su hijo no expresaba abiertamente, al verlo y tenerlo tan cerca vio que su hijo aún era un cachorro, aunque tratara de aparentar madurez. — Eres mi hijo y nunca dejare de preocuparme por ti. Yo siempre te mirare con los mismos ojos a pesar de la edad que tengas, siempre serás un cachorro para mí. Trata de no crecer tan rápido, aún tienes mucho que aprender. Pero aun así estoy muy orgulloso de ti. — al finalizar estas palabras le dio una cálida sonrisa a su cachorro que muy pocas veces un daiyōkai demostraba. —Y espero no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

El príncipe asintió, tratando de controlar sus emociones ante las sinceras palabras de su padre. Cuando logró mantener sus sentimientos en calma, preguntó — ¿Qué pasara con el hanyou que espera la humana?

Inu no Taisho no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto por la pregunta, Sesshomaru estaba mostrando preocupación por el cachorrito que pronto llegaría.

—Voy a hacer lo que es correcto y ayudare a Izayoi a criar al pequeño, tengo que asegurarme que ella está segura. Pero primero tengo que hablar con tu madre— respondió.

Sesshomaru se encontraba algo disgustado por la decisión de su padre al querer criar al hanyou, pero era lo más justo.

—La vida de un hanyou no es fácil Sesshomaru y nadie lo aceptara aun siendo un príncipe entre ambas especies. Tú serás su hermano mayor, así que pronto tendrás a alguien a quien proteger.

— ¿Alguien a quien proteger?... Para mí, Sesshomaru, eso es totalmente innecesario. — respondió fríamente.

Su padre entristeció ante la respuesta de su hijo. — Me entristece que digas esas palabras de esa manera, pero respetare tu decisión. Espero con el tiempo cambien tus pensamientos, pero por ahora volvamos a casa y veremos que tiene que decir tu madre con la noticia.

Sesshomaru asintió y siguió a su padre. Pensaba en lo que su padre le dijo, una parte de él quería obedecerlo para no decepcionarlo, pero por el otro, no quería rebajarse a cuidar de un mestizo.

Mientras tanto, Inu no Taisho esperaba que su hijo cambiara de opinión y que con ello se enseñara a ser más compasivo y compartido. Pero por ahora tenía dos preocupaciones: la reacción de su compañera con la nueva noticia, y el estado de Izayoi.

_**N/A:**_

**Muchas Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores. :D me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo aunque sean pocos, las quiero un montón enserio. Espero que disfrutaran del capitulo y tratare de publicar pronto. Les mando un gran saludo. **


	7. Confesion

Llegaron al palacio donde fueron recibidos por siervos yōkais de clase baja queriendo cumplir sus órdenes y deseos. A los cuales éste rechazó amablemente e insistió que prosiguieran con sus deberes. Todos obedecieron instantáneamente.

Padre e hijo prosiguieron su camino en el Palacio en busca de Irasue, no se encontraba dentro, pero ambos la conocían bien, así que ya sabían dónde encontrarle.

—Sesshomaru, ve a tu habitación. Tengo que hablar con tu madre a solas. — ordenó el padre, el hijo estaba a punto de protestar, pero esos asuntos no le concernían del todo, así que de mala gana asintió y obedeció.

Inu no Taisho se dirigió a los jardines, el cual era enorme; perfectamente cuidado y contenía diferentes tipos de vegetación. Ahí se encontraba su compañera de vida paseando.

Él estaba a punto de saludarla, pero fue interrumpido por Irasue.

—Esposo mío, Espero que tú y Sesshomaru estuvieran compartiendo tiempo juntos porque no lo vi por un rato. Por cierto, lograste observar el eclipse lunar fue muy bello. — dijo mirándolo.

—Sí, si lo hicimos y tienes razón… pero no vengo a hablarte sobre eso. — Aclaró él.

La manera en como lo dijo a Irasue no le agrado, sabía que malas noticias vendrían a continuación.

— ¿Sucede algo?... ¿Quieres hablar de nuestro cachorro?, ¿verdad? Él ya está actuando como un adulto, a veces ni siquiera sé cómo se siente ni lo que piensa. Pero es un chico muy educado y hace lo que se le pide.

Inu no Taisho negó con la cabeza —No era de eso de lo que quiero hablar, pero ya que lo mencionas, temo que nuestro hijo madure tan rápido a pesar de su corta edad... Sé que es bueno porque tarde o temprano será rey, pero él todavía es un cachorro y no veo justo que oculte sus sentimientos tan fríamente todo el tiempo. Tarde o temprano eso le ocasionara mucho dolor.

Irasue pensó en lo que dijo su compañero, —Tienes razón, no lo había visto de esa manera… hablare con él sobre ello. Aunque dudo que cambie, a veces llega a ser tan testarudo como su padre.

Esa respuesta mereció una risa del rey — ¿Sólo de mí?... Creo que su madre también se lleva el mérito.

Irasue rió en voz baja, y mantuvieron mirándose el uno a otro.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran tus heridas? — Ella se acercó a él para examinarlo y ver que todo estuviera sanando a la perfección. Sabía que la batalla le había dejado graves heridas a su compañero, que estaban tardando en sanar porque fueron infligidas por otro poderoso daiyōkai y tardarían más tiempo.

Estaba aliviada que su marido se encontrará a salvo, evitándole una gran responsabilidad y pérdida a ella y a su cachorro. También porque, aunque ella no lo admitiera abiertamente, había caído en el amor con él.

Le dolió la infidelidad que éste cometió, aunque no lo demostró. Cuando él le confeso todo al principio, quería odiarlo, -_ '¿Cómo pudo cambiarme por una humana? '- _Era lo que pensaba cada vez que lo recordaba. No entendía como una humana era rival para ella, los humanos son despreciables y no viven tanto, en cambio ella era hermosa y su belleza permanecería a pesar de los años. Pero creía que su compañero se había cansado y había buscado por ello a otra mujer. Al principio la pareja daiyōkai se mantuvo distanciada, pero conforme pasaban las semanas decidieron intentarlo todo de nuevo, fortaleciendo nuevamente lo que creían perdido.

Inu no Taisho sabiendo que el dolor que le ocasionaría a su compañera era inevitable, tenía que hablarle con la verdad.

—Irasue… Izayoi está embarazada. — confesó incapaz de mirarla.

Ella al escuchar esto, le dio la espalda mientras se alejaba de él. Sin saber que decir o que sentir.

A Inu no Taisho le dolía lastimarla. Sus padres los habían comprometido desde que eran unos cachorros y se casaron cuando tuvieron la edad suficiente para hacerlo. Todo esto con el fin de mantener el linaje y unir ambas tierras. Muchos daiyōkai o familias nobles se comprometían sin amor, pero no puedes pasar siglos con la misma persona y evitar sentir algo especial. Él no tenía claro si sentía amor o no hacia ella, porque al conocer a Izayoi sintió cosas que nunca había sentido antes, pero no sabía si fue solo por la emoción del momento o algo que lo acompañaría siempre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos — ¿Y qué piensas hacer?... ¿vas a abandonarnos e irte con esa mujer? — cuestionó Irasue fríamente.

—No, no, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo crees que haría algo así?, ustedes son mi familia jamás los haría a un lado. — Respondió Inu no Taisho alarmado por la pregunta de su compañera. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella. —Y-yo lo único que quiero es hacerme… podrías por favor mirarme, Irasue — pero ella no obedeció y mantuvo dándole la espalda. Él se encontraba tan cerca de ella —Por favor — suplicó de nuevo.

Irasue aceptó de mala gana, pero su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción se encontraba completamente estoico. Él sonrió para sus adentros, su hijo y ella eran tan similares tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Lo único que quiero es ver como esta Izayoi y hacerme responsable por el cachorro. — habló Inu no Taisho.

Al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer le dolió a Irasue, pero no lo demostró —Bien — respondió ella gélidamente.

Esto molestó a Inu no Taisho, su hijo y compañera no podían hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos a pesar de que era evidente su sentir. — ¿Eso es todo?... ¿sólo bien? — preguntó él algo molesto.

—Y, ¿cómo esperas que reaccione?... que llore y te grite por un error que ya cometiste— contestó ella rápidamente con algo de dolor en su voz.

A Inu no Taisho le dolió escuchar las palabras de su compañera, ella tenía razón, pero — Irasue, llevamos siglos casados. No tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos, al menos no de mí, no todo el tiempo. Quiero que me digas por muy doloroso que sea cómo te sientes, quiero saber tu opinión al respecto. Sé que me ayudas con asuntos diplomáticos y aportas lo que piensas, pero ahora te necesito no sólo como mi reina sino también como mi compañera de vida.

Ella se desconcertó por las palabras de su compañero, — ¿Quieres mi opinión?... De acuerdo, creo que fuiste un estúpido al enredarte con una humana, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?... y ahora resulta que tendrás un cachorro hanyou bastardo. Las decisiones que tomaste al procrear y acostarte con una humana son… poco éticas, arruinaste el linaje daiyōkai y nuestro matrimonio...— respondió furiosa, aunque sin perder la quietud —. Pero el error ya está hecho así que no sirve de nada que te reclame esto — finalizó más calmada y triste, desviando la mirada. Irasue se avergonzó un poco por su arrebato, ahora todo el palacio los escucharía y los rumores correrían pronto, pero después ya no le importo porque tarde o temprano esto saldría a la luz.

Inu no Taisho entristeció por la opinión de su compañera, aunque era cierta. Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó, al principio Irasue se desconcertó y trató de negarse, pero era lo que necesitaba así que lo correspondió.

—Lo sé, lo sé, cariño. Todo es mi culpa. Lo que yo he Izayoi…— Dijo con calma mientras se abrazaban, pero sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de su compañera al mencionar a la mujer humana así que evitó el tema. —Quiero lo mejor para ti y nuestro hijo, sé que cometí errores, pero no dejare que vuelvan a suceder. Ahora un cachorro viene en camino y al ser un hanyou su vida será dura y me necesitará al igual que su madre. Eso no quiere decir que a ti o a Sesshomaru los haré a un lado… pero necesito responsabilizarme también de ellos.

Irasue se mantuvo abrazando a su compañero, tratando de analizar la situación, aunque tenía una pregunta que la estaba matando: ¿Cómo pudo su compañero saber que la otra mujer estaba embarazada? ¿Acaso aun mantenían contacto?, al final su curiosidad pudo más que ella. — ¿Cómo te enteraste que ella estaba embarazada? — preguntó.

Ahora era el turno de Inu no Taisho para tensarse y ella al sentir eso creyó que su miedo se había hecho realidad; Su compañero seguía engañándola.

—… Sesshomaru me lo dijo. Yo no he vuelto a ver a Izayoi. — aclaró él, eso hizo que Irasue se sintiera aliviada porque su compañero había sido honesto con ella, sin embargo, ¿cómo sabia su hijo esa información?

Se alejó un poco de Inu no Taisho y lo miró confusa, éste al verla sabía que su compañera quería una explicación.

—Sesshomaru escuchó algunos rumores, quería saber si eran ciertas así que fue a investigarlo él solo a las tierras humanas y ahí es cuando la vio.

Ella se horrorizo al saber que su pequeño estuvo solo con los humanos. —Nuestro hijo, ¿cómo se atrevió a irse de esa manera?… pudo haberle pasado muchas cosas, los humanos son impredecible, cuando lo vea me va a oír. — dijo ella con un tono molesto. El cual divirtió a Inu no Taisho. —No es gracioso, espero y le llamaras la atención, Sesshomaru no puede ir haciendo lo que quiera por la vida.

—Tranquila, ya lo hice, créeme que el cachorro no lo volverá a hacer. — respondió él con media sonrisa.

Eso tranquilizo un poco a la madre la cual asintió. Mantuvieron silencio. Hasta que Inu no Taisho acabo con el al decir: — En cuanto a lo de Izayoi… tendré que ir a verla mañana al amanecer para ver cómo se encuentra ella y el cachorro que está por venir.

Irasue asintió con tristeza, ya no había nada más que decir e intentó retirarse. Pero fue detenida por su compañero. —Irasue, espera… tengo que pedirte un favor. — Ella asintió esperando las palabras de su compañero. — Necesitare tu ayuda y la de Sesshomaru en el cuidado del cachorro.

Esas palabras ocasionaron una mueca de disgusto por parte de Irasue, ella no quería cuidar a un hanyou sería como rebajarse de nivel al de los humanos. Él vio su reacción —No voy a obligarte a nada lo mismo le dije a Sesshomaru, pero quiero que pienses en esto y hables con él. El cachorro necesitara de nosotros cuando su madre no este y quiero que se sienta aceptado por parte de ustedes.

Ella quiso negarse, pero por el amor que tenía por su compañero lo aceptaría, también porque los humanos no viven tanto como los yōkais y los daiyōkai viven mucho más que ellos; eso quiere decir que cuando el hanyou aun sea muy joven perdería a su madre.

—L-lo pensaré. — respondió, una parte de ella no quería hacerlo, desde muy joven se le decía que los seres humanos son depreciables y de un rango muy inferior a ellos. Y otra parte de ella sabía que el cachorro que estaba por nacer era completamente inocente y ajeno a la situación.

—Gracias es más de lo que yo pudiera pedir. — dijo él con una sonrisa.

Irasue asintió y se marchó, quería retirarse a sus aposentos tenia tantas cosas y sentimientos dentro de ella que quería aclarar. Pero por ahora tenía la necesidad de hablar con su cachorro.

Inu no Taisho suspiró con cansancio, era demasiado para un día. Él deseaba otro hijo o hija, pero no de esta manera, creía que lo tendría nuevamente con Irasue, nunca se imaginó que Izayoi terminaría embarazada. En realidad, jamás imaginó que terminaría enamorado de una humana. Talvez si la situación se hubiera dado de manera diferente estaría encantado, pero no así.

Se quedó ahí en el jardín por un tiempo tratando de aclarar todos los pensamientos de su mente y relajarse por sus heridas. Miró hacia el cielo y observo que faltaba poco para el amanecer. Decidió prepararse para enfrentar cualquier cosa que le esperara.

**Sorpresa, Sorpresa :P apuesto a que no se esperaban este capitulo tan pronto :B**

**Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a rya16 y Cindy-chan10 por sus comentarios y seguimiento en mi historia al igual que Kidaraka, aleandra y a todos los demás lectores. Muchas Gracias les mando un gran saludo. Espero disfruten de la historia al igual que me gusta tanto escribirla.**


	8. Nacimiento

Mientras tanto en la casa Oshiro…

Padre, hermano y prometido esperaban fuera de la habitación de la algunas mujeres de la servidumbre, hermanas y madre la ayudaban con el nacimiento.

El hombre mayor estaba preocupado por su hija, el pequeño confundido por la situación y el joven molesto, y angustiado por la salud de su prometida. El rey ordenó a su hijo esperar fuera o jugar, lo cual el niño obedeció. Aprovechando estos momentos el Sr. Oshiro decidió hablar seriamente con Setsuna.

—Takemaru, espero no volver a ver que tomes ese tipo de actitud hacia mi hija o tendré que tomar medidas que yo no quiero hacer — Habló Hikari con voz amenazadora.

—¿Y cómo esperaba que reaccionara, Señor?, Amo a su hija como no tiene una idea y me molesta tanto que yo me he esforzado mucho por hacerla feliz y me pague de esta manera. — respondió Takemaru serio y con algo de molestia en su voz.

El Sr. Oshiro sabía que el samurái tenía razón. El chico había intentado de todo con tal de llamar la atención de su hija.

—Señor, de verdad amo a Izayoi más que nada en el mundo. Y perdón por mi manera de actuar, pero la traición de su hija me duele— Confesó Takemaru.

El hombre mayor pensó por un momento, hasta que finalmente habló. —De acuerdo, muchacho, y aprecio tus palabras hacia mi hija, pero si tu amor por Izayoi es tan grande como dices… ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir junto a ella aun con el hanyou de por medio?

Takemaru guardó silencio sin poder responder, no sabía si realmente quería hacerlo, odiaba a los yōkais, había matado a cientos por meterse en territorios humanos sin permiso o por algún delito. Sólo les guardaba cierta distancia porque tenían que evitarse una guerra. Pero… ¿Su amor por Izayoi era tan grande para cuidar de un bebé que no era suyo?, peor aún, mitad demonio. Y lo más importante ¿Izayoi lo amaba de la misma manera?

El padre vio las inseguridades del joven, él también tenía algunas dudas similares, no sabía que pensar de su hija. Al igual que las mayorías de los humanos tenia los mismos pensamientos de desagrado hacia los yōkais, pero era el Rey así que tenía que ser justo en cuanto a decisiones diplomáticas con el fin de no tener guerras. Aunque tanto humanos como daiyōkais estaban desesperados por demostrar cual era la especie más dominante… así que tarde o temprano se ocasionaría una guerra, pero trataba de evitarse el tiempo suficiente.

Ambos hombres estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que los gritos de dolor de la hija mayor cesaron y en un corto periodo de tiempo fueron remplazados con el llanto de un bebé. Sin pensarlo dos veces entraron rápidamente a la habitación y quedaron asombrados con lo que vieron.

Una mujer mayor le entrego al bebé con temor a la princesa la cual lo sostenía con cuidado y amor. La poca servidumbre que estaba ayudando a la joven con el parto al igual que la familia, se encontraban consternados con lo que miraban.

No parecía en nada a un bebé común; tenía una cabellera plateada, garras diminutas y unas pequeñas orejitas de perro.

El bebé lloraba con intensidad. Con suaves palabras de su madre y el cariño que le brindaba se tranquilizó.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras miraban la escena de madre e hijo. Izayoi se encontraba en un estado muy lamentable por el esfuerzo; Estaba completamente pálida, sus respiraciones eran débiles y sostenía al bebé con la poca fuerza que tenía.

—M-me gustaría que me dieran un tiempo a solas con mi hijo, por favor les pido que se retiren — dijo Izayoi con algo de dificultad sin despegar la vista de su hijo.

Las siervas asintieron levemente, esperando la respuesta de los reyes.

—Tiene razón. Todos retirémonos, necesita tiempo a solas. — Habló la Sra. Oshiro con rectitud. Todos obedecieron y se marcharon dejando solo a Izayoi y bebé.

Cuando todos salieron de la habitación, la Reina ordenó que toda la servidumbre se reuniera en la gran sala. Al igual que su marido, hijos y Takemaru.

Al estar todos reunidos ella habló:

— Reuní a todos aquí porque quiero hablar de un tema en particular, creo que todos sabemos lo sucedido con mi hija y gracias por mantener este secreto, pero ahora más que nunca les pido que sigan guardando la noticia. Todo sea por el bienestar de la princesa Izayoi… Espero que esto no salga fuera del castillo, al que sea sorprendido realizando esta acción le será retirado todos sus privilegios y será inmediatamente despedido y desterrado de las tierras… Confió en ustedes. Ahora pueden retirarse

Toda la servidumbre asintió haciendo una reverencia y después de ello se retiraron.

—Mamá, no entiendo porque nadie más puede saberlo, él bebe es muy hermoso digno de ser exhibido al mundo— Dijo Sakura con ternura al recordar a su sobrino.

—Sii y tiene unas pequeñas orejitas, es tan lindo. No puedo esperar en sostenerlo. — habló Hana.

—Y es niño, por fin podre tener un compañero de juegos. — aportó también Ren, deseando que el bebé creciera pronto para poder jugar con él.

Takemaru no prestaba atención a las palabras de los niños, ya que se perdió en sus pensamientos tratando de llegar a una respuesta ante la pregunta de Hikari. El Sr. Oshiro miraba con tristeza la inocencia en las palabras de sus hijos ante la llegada del hanyou.

—Basta, niños, nadie sostendrá ni jugara con esa bestia— ordenó la madre con frialdad.

—Pero madre, él no es una bestia es un bebé — contestó Ren.

—Y es muy lindo— respondieron ambas gemelas.

—Eso parece a simple vista, pero tarde o temprano será un monstruo. — dijo la madre. Los niños estaban a punto de replicar, pero ella contestó rápidamente —¿Recuerdan a la familia Hirubi?

—S-sí— respondieron los niños con tristeza ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Qué paso con ellos?, ¿lo saben? — preguntó la Sra. Oshiro.

—Mei basta… no creo q- — habló el Sr Oshiro, pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

—No cariño, ellos tienen que decirlo… vamos, díganme.

—Ellos fueron… fueron asesinados. — dijo Sakura con tristeza y con algunas lágrimas.

— Si hija, eso sucedió. Fueron asesinados por intentar ayudar a un Hanyou, un monstruo el cual ellos creían que era igual que nosotros. Esas cosas no son como nosotros, ni siquiera son yōkai tampoco, son simples criaturas salvajes.

—Pero él es sólo un bebé… p-puede que sea diferente— habló Ren con voz entrecortada y lágrimas amenazando con salir.

Mei se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó de la barbilla mirándolo a los ojos, — Sé que es doloroso aceptar la realidad… espero que piensen bien mis palabras, Ahora vayan a su habitación.

Sus hijos obedecieron con tristeza y dolor ante el trágico recuerdo; la familia Hirubi era una acaudalada familia noble, poderosa, amable y rica económicamente. Tenían a una niña un año menor que Ren lo que los convertía en compañeros de juegos, y un chico dos años mayor que las gemelas, las cuales estaban enamoradas de él. Tenían que salir de viaje por circunstancias diplomáticas y por el camino encontraron a un hanyou, el cual se encontraba herido. Tenía similitudes con un toro, pero eso a ellos no les importaba era un ser vivo que al igual que todos necesitaba cuidados. El Hanyou al recibir abusos toda su vida, no sabía que las intenciones de estos humanos eran buenas, así que se defendió causando la muerte de ambas partes.

—Mei, creo que te excediste con la explicación. — dijo el Sr. Oshiro, molesto.

—No, ellos tienen que saber la verdad… Ahora, Takemaru. — respondió ella.

Takemaru al escuchar su nombre miró a la Sra. Oshiro.

—Lamento la humillación que te ocasiono mi hija por tal traición, espero y puedas perdonarla… ¿Aun tu compromiso con mi hija sigue en pie o ya cambiaste de idea, joven Takemaru? — preguntó la Sra. Oshiro luciendo preocupada.

Takemaru aún no había llegado a una respuesta y se encontraba angustiado por el aspecto que tenía Izayoi, si ella moría a causa de dar a luz a esa cosa no sabría qué hacer. —Honestamente, No lo sé, tengo tantas cosas en que pensar… pero me preocupa más la salud de ella en estos momentos— respondió.

—Descuida, sea cual sea tu decisión serás bienvenido a esta casa te tenemos un gran aprecio y cualquier cosa te avisaremos.

—Gracias, mi señora. Tengo que retirarme, Si me disculpan.

—Por favor Takemaru, espero tomes la decisión correcta.

Setsuna asintió, realizó una reverencia y se marchó.

Cuando se marchó Takemaru, el Sr Oshiro negaba con la cabeza no podía creer que su esposa estuviera más preocupada por el compromiso que por el bienestar de su hija.

— ¿Qué te pasa Mei? Nuestra hija está débil de salud y te preocupa más por su compromiso. — dijo el padre demostrando indignación por el comportamiento de su esposa.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, pero nadie va a aceptarla en matrimonio con un hijo hanyou al que cuidar. Takemaru es la única opción. — respondió ella a la defensiva.

Su esposa tenía razón y eso era lo que más le dolía —. Hablaremos de eso más tarde, nuestra preocupación principal tiene que ser nuestra hija. — habló el Sr Oshiro con voz firme.

Su esposa asintió, — Tienes razón, también hay que investigar quién es el padre de ese bastardo y como solucionaremos ese problema.

—Para que nos interesaría saberlo, ¿dónde está ahora?... ese yōkai o lo que sea no me interesa, solo hay que esperar que nuestra hija mejore y después hablaremos sobre qué haremos con el hanyou. — Dijo Hikari molesto al mencionar al padre del hanyou, que nunca había mostrado signos de preocupación por su hija.

—Si lo que creo es correcto, tal vez la llegada del hanyou no sea tan mala después de todo… pero por ahora tengo que ver como se encuentra nuestra hija. — respondió Mei con una sonrisa en sus labios. Algo que desconcertó a su marido, pero al igual que ella necesitaba velar por el bienestar de Izayoi.

Izayoi se encontraba amamantando al pequeño hanyou, nunca se imaginó que sentiría tanto dolor físicamente, pero emocionalmente se encontraba maravillada. Miraba a su hijo con tanto amor. Lo que más le atraía de su hijo eran sus orejitas, lo acarició por un momento de curiosidad y estas se movieron torpemente al contacto. Izayoi rió ante eso.

Se encontraba tan exhausta y débil. Tenía que descansar, pero no quería dejar de admirar a su pequeño bebé.

Ella temía que si cerraba sus ojos jamás volvería a abrirlos, pero sus parpados estaban tan pesados, se encontraba muy débil y comenzó a tener frio.

—No pienso abandonarte por nada del mundo, hijo mío— susurró con ternura.

Pero su cuerpo le exigía descansar y poco a poco comenzó a entrar a la oscuridad.

*************************************************************  
**Hola espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir así que solo salió esto :/ .  
Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Gracias por Leer. **


	9. Reencuentro

Inu no Taisho se acercó al castillo Oshiro, no sabía cómo reaccionarían los humanos al verlo, siendo que humanos y yōkai casi no se visitaban al menos que fueran por cosas diplomáticas de causa mayor algo que rara vez se ocasionaba.

Decidió abandonar su verdadera forma para no asustar a las personas del castillo. Estando cerca de ahí escucho el abrir de las puertas del castillo y ver que un hombre joven se alejaba, se mantuvo ocultó del humano para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento innecesario

—Ese hombre que cabalga y se aleja del castillo es el prometido de la princesa Izayoi— escuchó una voz.

Inu no Taisho, que ya había escuchado muchas veces aquella voz le prestó atención, pero al estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos no notó que se encontraba tan cerca de él.

—Myoga, que sorpresa no sabía que estabas aquí. Supongo que debería castigarte por hablar con Sesshomaru sobre esto. — Dijo Inu no Taisho con voz fría, ocasionando que la pulga llorara de miedo.

—P-pero, m-mi Señor.

—Tranquilo estaba mintiendo, aunque no es mala idea…

Al escuchar esto la pulga comenzó a temer por su vida, aunque sabía que el Gran rey solo bromeaba algo que a Myoga no le causaba mucha gracia.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer, Gran Señor? — Preguntó el pequeño yōkai preocupado por la vida de su Señor y amigo.

—Dijiste que ese hombre es el prometido de Izayoi, ¿piensa casarse? — Preguntó Inu no Taisho, con emociones encontradas por la noticia. A pesar de ello, de alguna manera sentía alegría al saber que Izayoi no estaba sola, pero ¿las intenciones del humano eran buenas?

—Sí, o esos son los rumores que he escuchado, aproveche mi tamaño para venir de vez en cuando a ver la seguridad de la mujer humana. Sé que usted hubiera querido que la vigilara.

Inu no Taisho escuchó con atención a la pulga, hasta que una pregunta surgió —¿Sabías todo este tiempo que Izayoi se encontraba embarazada y nunca lo mencionaste? — Dijo furioso y gruñendo.

Myoga se alejó un poco del Daiyōkai rabioso y junto nerviosamente sus dedos.

Inu no Taisho sabía que su enojo no era del todo por su fiel siervo y amigo si no por él mismo, era el culpable de todo desde un principio. Suspiró con frustración y se tranquilizó. Pronto comenzó a llegarle un leve olor a muerte.

—No es tu culpa Myoga, estabas haciendo lo que creías que era lo mejor. Hablaremos más tarde sobre eso, tengo que irme. Tengo que verla. — Dijo Inu no Taisho calmado.

La pulga soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero la preocupación por su señor seguía latente en él. —Es muy peligroso, le recomiendo que deje las cosas como están. No sabemos cómo reaccionara el rey Oshiro y sus lesiones aún no se recuperan por completo.

—No, ella no tiene que hacerse responsable por todo. Tengo que tomar también mis responsabilidades.

Inu no Taisho comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, ignorando las suplicas del yōkai de menor tamaño. Estando lo suficientemente cerca, la pulga decepcionada al no ser escuchada se fue al ver que todos sus intentos fracasaron y el olor a muerte se intensificaba.

Al estar frente al castillo, soldados comenzaron a hacer preguntas para identificar al forastero, pero al verlo reconocieron quien era y con temor le abrieron las puertas. Una sirvienta fue a mencionarles a los reyes la visita del daiyōkai mientras otra acompañaba al daiyōkai a la gran sala.

Inu no Taisho se encontraba incomodo esperando, sobre todo, cuando los trabajadores del castillo lo miraban con temor y el olor a muerte se volvía más fuerte, algo que le inquietaba mucho.

—Gran Señor Inu no Taisho, no lo esperaba por aquí. Espero que todo esté bien— Saludó Hikari Oshiro junto a su esposa quien miraba a Inu no Taisho de arriba abajo, algo que le disgustaba.

El daiyōkai saludo a ambos reyes, pidió ver a Izayoi, pero los Señores Oshiro negaron su petición. Estaban a punto de discutir hasta que el llanto de un bebé los interrumpió. Corrieron en dirección a dónde provenía el llanto y vieron el cuerpo sin vida de Izayoi.

Los padres preocupados y angustiados se dirigieron al cuerpo de su hija, pero fueron detenidos por el Daiyōkai.

—Señores, les pido que me den tiempo a solas. Puedo salvarla. — pidió Inu no Taisho.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NOOO! — gritó el padre señalando al bebé que aun lloraba —Esa cosa mato a mi hija.

Inu no Taisho se molestó al oír que llamaron "cosa" a su hijo.

—Usted ha ocasionado suficiente daño, le pido que se retire antes de que llame a los soldados. — Dijo la Sra. Oshiro — Nosotros nos encargaremos del Hanyou—añadió.

—No, es mi hijo y vendrá conmigo. — gruñó Inu no Taisho. Los padres temían del poder del Gran Daiyōkai, pero su temor tenía que hacerse a un lado. El hanyou tenía que pagar la muerte de su hija.

—Tú, tú fuiste el maldito que abandono a mi hija— gritó el padre furioso.

El bebé lloró con más intensidad, e Inu no Taisho vio que este no era el momento para pelear y que la vida de Izayoi aun podía ser salvada.

—Por favor, si me dan unos minutos a solas puedo ayudarla, la vida de su hija aún puede ser salvada. Pero estamos perdiendo tiempo con esto, cuando todo termine lo hablaremos. — pidió de nuevo Inu no Taisho esperanzado que los padres aceptaran y que aun tuviera tiempo de salvarla.

—Está bien, daiyōkai, pero por favor sálvala…— suplicó el padre, que, de mala gana aceptó, preguntándose si era lo mejor. La Sra. Oshiro sólo asintió y se retiraron ambos padres.

Inu no Taisho se acercó al cuerpo de la joven mujer, ignoró al bebé y sacó su espada Tenseiga; Deseando que aun tuviera la oportunidad de salvarla.

Al utilizarla, funcionó.

Izayoi gimió un poco, abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró al hombre que creyó no volver a ver jamás. Sonrió, se sentía mucho mejor como si hubiera vuelto a vivir (probablemente porque así fue). Se cubrió el pecho que estaba al descubierto por alimentar a su hijo y le susurró palabras suaves para que el niño dejara de llorar. Poco a poco el bebé comenzó a guardar silencio.

—Aun no era momento para que naciera, es pequeño para ser un cachorro. — Dijo Inu no Taisho agachándose para estar a la misma altura de Izayoi quien se encontraba recostada sosteniendo a su hijo.

—Si lo sé, aun no estaba listo, pero creo que él tenía prisa por salir. — respondió Izayoi, lo que causo que Inu no Taisho sonriera. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos mientras ambos miraban al pequeño hanyou. —Creí que ya no te volvería a ver — confesó Izayoi.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho…

—No quería que tuvieras problemas con tu familia.

Inu no Taisho al escuchar la respuesta miró a Izayoi y ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Ellos ya lo saben. — Confesó Inu no Taisho

Izayoi se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta — ¿Y cómo reaccionaron? — Preguntó.

—Mal… pero al igual que ellos, ustedes también son mi familia y no pienso abandonarlos. — respondió.

Izayoi no sabía cómo reaccionar a tal respuesta así que guardo silencio, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Izayoi observó como Inu no Taisho miraba al bebé.

— ¿Quieres sostenerlo? — preguntó ella.

— ¿Sostenerlo? N-no así está bien. — Inu no Taisho estaba nervioso, era como si sus inseguridades de padre primerizo volvieran.

Izayoi notó esto y rió en voz baja. Se levantó e Inu no Taisho también hizo lo mismo — Vamos, no es tan difícil, toma— dijo ella.

Izayoi le dio a cargar con cuidado al bebé quien gruño un poco en respuesta ya que estaba tratando de dormir y el cambio de aroma lo asustaba.  
Inu no Taisho sostenía al niño con mucho cuidado temiendo aplastarlo o algo por el estilo, ya que al ser un hanyou y algo prematuro le aterraba pensar en lastimarlo.

—Ves no es tan difícil— dijo la princesa quien reía al ver el miedo del Daiyōkai.

El bebé, quien al principio quería llorar por no estar cerca de su madre, comenzó a olfatear a la nueva persona que lo sostenía. Al reconocer un aroma familiar y sentirse seguro volvió a dormir.

—No, no es difícil— respondió él mirando con atención a su cachorro que al parecer no era nada similar a su primer hijo al nacer; Su nuevo cachorro era menos pálido y un poco rosado, tenía un aspecto más humano y más pequeño. No tenía ninguna marca en su cara como él o Sesshomaru y, sobre todo, la energía yōkai era débil, pero estaba ahí. Sus orejitas, garras y pelo plateado harían que no pudiera convivir cerca de los humanos. y su aspecto humano y las pequeñas orejas no le permitiría convivir con los yōkais. Y eso le entristecía profundamente. Su hijo no sería normal.

Para alejar todos esos pensamientos negativos decidió hacer una pregunta — ¿Ya decidiste el nombre para el cachorro?

Izayoi negó con la cabeza, ella no tenía ni idea como nombrarlo.

Ambos meditaron por unos segundos.

—Inuyasha— opinó Inu no Taisho.

Izayoi lo pensó mientras repetía el nombre en su cabeza hasta que llegó a una decisión. —Inuyasha, me gusta el nombre.

—Está decidido, su nombre será Inuyasha. — Habló Inu no Taisho mirando dormir a su pequeño.

Ella se acercó al Daiyōkai y su hijo. Estaba tan cerca de ellos que juntos parecía una bella familia. Era una idea y una imagen perfecta pero lamentablemente las circunstancias no lo permitían.

**_ o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**Este capitulo lo considero como relleno o no se, realmente no lo iba a subir pero no quería dejar sin capitulo así que aquí esta :)  
Puede que la historia este algo floja pero ya no tengo tiempo de escribir, pero les prometo que lo mejor esta por venir :D (no tengo no idea que pero ya se me ocurrirá algo).**

Comentarios y Criticas bienvenidas. :D


	10. Planes

Los padres de Izayoi se encontraban fuera de la habitación tratando de pensar en la situación. El padre estaba hecho una furia quejándose del daiyōkai y deseando que si pudiera salvar a su hija, mientras su esposa fingía escucharlo cuando en realidad en su mente formulaba un plan.

— ¿Me estas oyendo mujer?, aun no puedo creer todo esto. —dijo Hikari molesto por el desinterés de su esposa hacia él.

Su esposa dio un suspiró y dijo: —Sí te escuchó y siento lo mismo que tú, pero esto puede ser muy beneficioso para todos… bueno sobre todo para nosotros.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó el hombre confundido.

—Primero pensé en casar a nuestra hija con el rey de los daiyōkai, pero es imposible ya que él es casado y tiene un heredero a la corona, será difícil poder deshacernos de ellos y también porque nadie querrá a este bastardo para ser rey.

El Sr Oshiro no sabía que pensar con lo que mencionaba su esposa así que le preguntó — ¿Y esto a que viene?

La mujer ignoró a su marido y procedió a contar su idea. —Pero ahora tengo una idea mucho mejor… Tenemos que conservar al hanyou, no hay que dejar que esa cosa salga de los terrenos del castillo por nada.

— ¿!QUEEEEE!? No permitiré que un monstruo viva aquí, asegurándome que Izayoi esté bien le pediré que viva en otro lugar, es su error y tiene que hacerse cargo, creía que esa era una de tus ideas con la cual estoy de acuerdo. — dijo el marido muy fuerte para disgusto de su mujer quien le ordenó que bajara la voz y negó con la cabeza a lo dicho.

—Cariño, llevas tanto tiempo en la política y aun no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas… Dices que hay posibilidades de que se aproxime una guerra, ¿no es así? — El hombre asintió y su esposa siguió hablando —Entonces piensa… el hanyou es un boleto, una oportunidad de tener al gran daiyōkai a nuestro lado. Todos respetan al gran general perro y si su hijo bastardo vive aquí no permitirá que corra peligros.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que le importaría que su hijo bastardo se encuentre bien o no?

—La suficiente prueba es que esta aquí, si no tuviera interés simplemente no hubiera venido.

El hombre escuchó con interés lo que su esposa decía quien comenzaba a mencionar todos los beneficios por los cuales tendrían que conservar al hanyou. Sería un escándalo social, pero contar con tropas y seguridad de un daiyōkai era algo mucho más tentador que el qué dirán. Mei sonreía con complacencia al ver que su marido se encontraba encantado con la idea después de haberlo pensado por unos segundos. Después de todo, el escandalo no significaba nada comparado con la seguridad del reino.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, la pareja conversaba de lo sucedido durante el tiempo que no se vieron, ajenos de las conversaciones del exterior.

—No me agrada que tus padres hablaran de Inuyasha como si fuera un objeto— dijo Inu no Taisho algo molesto aun con su hijo en brazos.

Izayoi fingió no saber de qué hablaba Inu no Taisho — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando hablaron de Inuyasha, lo mencionaron como cosa ni siquiera utilizaron la palabra despreciativa de hanyou sino "cosa" como si no fuera nada. — gruñó bajo al recordarlo, el bebé reacciono a esa emoción y trato de imitar el gruñido. Al no querer transmitirle esos sentimientos negativos a su hijo comenzó a arrullarlo suavemente hasta que el bebé volvió a la calma y durmió nuevamente.

Izayoi sonrió con tristeza al ver a su bebé tratar de imitar al padre y saber que Inu no Taisho hablaba con la verdad. —Lo sé, han hecho eso desde que les dije que estaba embarazada — confesó con tristeza.

Inu no Taisho enfureció al saber la verdad pero se tranquilizó por el niño, se acercó a Izayoi. —Izayoi, no tienes que soportar esto, ni Inuyasha tampoco. Él apenas es un bebé que no tiene ni idea, pero conforme pasen los años las palabras serán dolorosas para él y su vida será diferente a los demás.

Izayoi imaginó la vida que tendría su hijo y le dolía, aun cuando el pequeño se encontraba en su vientre ya se hablaba de él de manera desagradable y sabía que con el paso del tiempo esas palabras comenzarían a dañar a su hijo y ella tendría que ver con impotencia el sufrimiento del hanyou.  
Con tan solo imaginarlo sus ojos comenzaron a picar —Y, ¿qué puedo hacer?— preguntó con un nudo en su garganta.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?— corrigió Inu no Taisho —recuerda que yo también estaré con ustedes el mayor tiempo posible — le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la princesa, la cual se la devolvió tristemente —. Puedes venir conmigo y yo te daré tus propias tierras, una gran hacienda con un terreno inmenso para que Inuyasha crezca seguro y cerca del palacio para poder visitarlos en todo momento. Y contratare unos trabajadores de confianza para que trabajen las tierras y algunos de mis mejores soldados para que estén bien cuidados — dijo emocionándose con su propia idea.

A Izayoi también le atraía la idea pero si era cerca del palacio eso quería decir que… — ¿Qué pasará con tu familia, qué crees que ellos piensen al respecto? —preguntó ella, Inu no Taisho realizo una mueca al parecer él no había pensado en lo que pensaría su hijo y compañera.

Todo se convirtió en un silencio incómodo... hasta que en unos segundos después entraron los padres de Izayoi a la habitación.

Al ver a su hija de pie en plena salud, la abrazaron y le agradecieron al daiyōkai por hacerlo posible. Miraron como el Daiyōkai sostenía a su hijo hanyou con ternura y vieron que por ahora su plan funcionaria.

Al principio, se mantuvieron los Señores Oshiro lejos del hanyou, pero como Mei en verdad quería que su plan funcionara fingió amor de abuela y se acercó a su nieto para mimarlo con cariño. Todos se sorprendieron por su reacción, el hombre humano mayor asintió y sonrió.

Inu no Taisho alejó un poco a su hijo de aquella mujer con recelo, pero al ver la cara molesta de Izayoi dejo que la mujer mayor mimara al niño mientras él lo sostenía porque no confiaba plenamente en las intenciones de la Señora.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan acerca del bebé? —Preguntó Mei con curiosidad y fingiendo preocupación.

Izayoi e Inu no Taisho no dijeron nada; En la mente de Inu no Taisho solo quería llevarse a su hijo y criarlo él, porque estaría más seguro a su lado, aunque lo deseara no podría lastimar de esa manera a Izayoi y simplemente arrebatárselo.

Mientras, por la mente de Izayoi; ella quería alejarse de todos y vivir con su hijo, sola en alguna parte alejada de todo, pero sabía que eso no era posible, Inu no Taisho también quería al niño a su lado.

Hikari y Mei miraban con atención a los nuevos padres, que cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ahí es cuando los Señores Oshiro vieron la oportunidad de actuar.

—Bueno, al parecer ustedes no tienen ni idea, yo puedo aportarles una y es la mejor opción para todos. — Habló el Sr Oshiro.

Al atraer la atención de Izayoi e Inu no Taisho y ver que ellos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por la seguridad del bebé, comenzó a aportar el Sr Oshiro su idea al igual que su esposa y al parecer su plan estaba marchando como lo habían planeado.

Ambas partes tanto el daiyōkai como la princesa decidieron compartir el cuidado de su hijo, pero como aun es un bebé y depende completamente de su madre; Inu no Taisho tuvo que conformarse con ir a visitarlo en ocasiones y cuando el niño tuviera la edad adecuada, podría llevárselo algunos días con él.

*************************************************************************************************************************  
**N/A: Hola a todos gracias por leer ;) ... disculpen la tardanza quería hacerlo más largo por mi ausencia pero tengo semanas de exámenes y proyectos por tanto no podre subir seguido o por semana :c ... Pero no abandonare el fic y espero muy pronto tener un capitulo listo :3 .  
Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. :D  
Le agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que les da a favoritos y seguir esta historia me hacen muy feliz :) , también un agradecimiento a las personas que se dan el tiempo de leerla. Les mando un gran saludo. *w*  
P.D: Lamento los errores ortográficos :/**


	11. Presentaciones

Un año pasó rápido e Inu no Taisho se encontraba muy ocupado por las situaciones diplomáticas; Cuando se dio a conocer que él tenía un hijo hanyou algunos demonios mostraron su indignación y querían desterrarlo. Inu no Taisho tenía que ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso y persuasivo con sus acciones para seguir manteniendo el apoyo de todos.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru veía como su padre pasaba menos tiempo con él y su madre. Su padre le había dado la noticia que tenía un hermanito y muchas veces lo había invitado a conocerlo, algo que el joven príncipe negaba.

— ¿Qué sucede, cachorro? — preguntó Irasue, viendo que su hijo miraba por la ventana.

—Padre se fue de nuevo… él prometió que pasaríamos tiempo juntos— respondió Sesshomaru. Él lo decía sin ninguna emoción en su voz, sin embargo, Irasue era su madre y sabía a la perfección cuando su hijo ocultaba sus sentimientos.

—Tu padre está ocupado, pero volverá pronto… ¿Qué te angustia, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio, quería pasar más tiempo con su padre; ir a cazar como cuando era un cachorro más joven. Sólo que no quería decirlo porque no quería parecer un cachorrito, ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para requerir de su padre y madre (o al menos es lo que él creía porque aún era apenas un adolescente, todavía un cachorrito ante los ojos de sus padres y de los demás.)

Pronto el olor familiar de su padre estaba cerca, no sólo eso, había otro olor que tanto la madre como el hijo no conocían. Ambos observaron por la ventana del palacio como Inu no Taisho llegaba sosteniendo algo en sus brazos. Madre e hijo esperaron en la gran sala. En unos cuantos minutos Inu no Taisho se encontraba con ellos.

Inu no Taisho llego con una sonrisa, su esposa e hijo miraban con curiosidad para saber que cargaba.

— ¿Quieren conocerlo? — Cuestionó él.

— ¿Traes al cachorro contigo? —Preguntó la daiyōkai desconcertada. Su hijo también miraba con incredulidad.

Él asintió aun sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa comenzaba a desvanecerse porque su familia no reaccionaba a la noticia.

Sesshomaru no sabía cómo reaccionar por lo que miró a su madre esperando una respuesta, sin embargo, ella sólo miraba pensativa. Inu no Taisho decepcionado sin recibir ni una palabra, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero su compañera lo interrumpió.  
—Quiero conocerlo.

Inu no Taisho se alegró por la respuesta de su compañera. Ella caminó hacia él y miró que es lo que tenía entre sus brazos.

Observaba con asombro al pequeño cachorro hanyou, nunca antes había visto uno, solo escuchado lo que decían sobre ellos. Entre sus conocidas ellas o sus compañeros de vida; Llegaron a tener un hanyou al que mantenían ocultos, abandonados o los asesinaba su otro compañero o un familiar cercano por la vergüenza que era tener una de estas criaturas.

Decidió despejarse de esos pensamientos y se dedicó a mirar al bebé; Vestía un pequeño kimono color azul claro y estaba tranquilamente dormido.

—Creía que tú le habías regalado un kimono. — dijo Irasue sin perder la vista del pequeño.

—Sí lo hice, solo que le queda muy grande. — respondió Inu no taisho.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?.

—Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha, que lindo nombre.

Miró como su compañera veia a Inuyasha y tuvo una idea. —¿Quieres sostenerlo?.

Ella se sorprendió por la propuesta y lo aceptó gustosa. El daiyōkai se lo paso cuidadosamente.  
El lado maternal de ella se hizo cargo y lo sostuvo con ternura y cuidado. Se enamoró del hanyou completamente. Ella no podía odiarlo, era un cachorro inocente que no tenía la culpa de nada ni siquiera por ser medio humano.

Inuyasha comenzó a llorar al no sentir a su padre cerca, Irasue le susurró palabras dulces y el niño se tranquilizó olfateando a la nueva persona. Ella rió en voz baja al sentir la naricita húmeda y recordó con melancolía como había intentado quedar embarazada nuevamente. Sabía que su compañero quería una numerosa familia y también ella; ambos habían sido hijos únicos y sabían la soledad que conllevaba eso. Lamentablemente tuvo dos abortos involuntarios sin saber cuál era la razón, nunca le dio la noticia a su compañero ni mucho menos a su hijo. Si ellos lo sabían nunca lo mencionaron.

—Sesshomaru, ven a conocerlo. — pidió ella.

—No — fue la respuesta seca del príncipe, quien decidió marcharse.

— Sesshomaru— alzó la voz el padre, llamándole la atención a su hijo. Éste molesto, regreso al escuchar el tono de voz y se acercó a mirar al hanyou.

El joven daiyōkai lo miraba, no era tan horrible como él se imaginaba. Pero simplemente lo detestaba, creyendo que sus padres lo cambiarían por el bebé y por el hecho que era una mitad sangre.

—Es feo— respondió y se marchó.

Inu no Taisho estaba a punto de regañarlo, pero Irasue le dijo:  
—Déjalo, no puedes obligarlo a aceptarlo.

Sesshomaru estaba enfadado, a su madre también le agradaba el hanyou. Molesto y enojado decidió encerrarse en su habitación a leer un libro sobre cualquier cosa que encontrara. El libro era pequeño y algo grueso, paso un tiempo leyéndolo, casi llevaba la mitad del libro al cual no le prestaba tanta atención, ya que lo había leído antes.

—Hijo, ¿puedo pasar?... Tu padre ya no está y quiero hablar. —Escuchó la voz de su madre fuera de la habitación.

—Claro, madre, ¿ya se llevaron a esa cosa? — Él dejó su libro en la mesa y se dio la vuelta para verla. Vio el error que cometió, su madre llevaba consigo al pequeño medio demonio, quien estaba bien despierto observándolo también.

—Sesshomaru— Irasue regañó — No es una cosa, es tu hermano y debes tratarlo como tal.

—Discúlpame, madre. Pero como puedes tratarlo así si es una mitad sangre. — habló el príncipe molesto.

—Es un bebé, él no tiene la culpa de su condición.

—Ni siquiera es tu hijo… es de otra mujer—dijo esto último casi como un susurro.

Esas palabras hirieron a la mujer demonio. —No voy a aceptar esa irrespetuosidad de tu parte —. Gruñó un poco y a causa de las dos energías yōkai, el pequeño lloró de miedo.

Ella se tranquilizó, suspiró de exasperación y comenzó a acunar al hanyou. Sesshomaru miraba con rabia como su madre era tan atenta y tierna con el bastardo, no recordaba que ella fuera así con él desde hace tiempo.

—De todas formas, no vine aquí a discutir sólo a pedirte que cuidaras del niño mientras tengo asuntos que atender en lo que llega tu padre — Dijo Irasue.

—No quiero hacerlo— respondió fríamente.

—Muy bien, no te obligare a nada. — respondió su madre. Le sorprendió, esperaba que lo obligara a hacerlo o algo similar—. Tengo que irme, lo dejare al cuidado de algunas de las sirvientas.

Sesshomaru asintió y continuó con su lectura. Normalmente todos sus días eran similares: Leer, estudiar con sus diferentes maestros en total eran 4; Uno le enseñaba ataques, defensas y controlar su energía yōkai. El segundo la historia de sus antepasados y leyes. El tercero la forma de vestir, educación y clase. Y, por último, el cuarto donde le enseñaba la geografía, las regiones y los diferentes tipos de criaturas que habitaban.  
Tenía amigos, pero casi no se veían por sus diferentes tareas.

Terminó su libro y suspiró de aburrimiento, había estado escuchando los lloriqueos del hanyou, pero no le importaban. Tomó otro libro con muchas más páginas que el anterior; sobre leyendas y fabulas.

Llevaba dos historias y los aullidos de dolor de la media sangre comenzaban a darle un dolor de cabeza. Decidido por acallar al hanyou y su curiosidad por saber que sucedía, se levantó del asiento y se dirigió al sonido.

Llegó al lugar donde procedía el ruido, escuchó a dos mujeres susurrando insultos y cosas desagradables sobre los hanyou. Observó que las dos jóvenes siervas que "cuidaban" del bebé, estaban jugueteando con él y tomándolo de las orejas fuertemente por eso el niño se quejaba.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — preguntó Sesshomaru alzando la voz para que pudiera ser escuchado.

Sorprendidas por el príncipe, soltaron al bebe, en el descuido, cayó al suelo y aulló más fuerte.

—M-mi j-joven s-señor —Tartamudeaban ambas con temor. Sesshomaru las miraba furioso y aún más porque ninguna de ellas recogía al cachorro, una de ellas notó esto y lo levanto torpemente—. Estamos cuidando al cachorro como lo pidió nuestra señora. — respondieron.

— ¿Cuidando?, yo no les veo haciéndolo más bien todo lo contrario, o ¿me equivoco? — cuestionó el príncipe molesto.

—No, lo siento mi joven señor, es que es muy inquieto y no se mantiene quieto — respondió una de ellas.

—Tristes excusas por lo que escucho— ambas jóvenes miraban al suelo avergonzadas por lo que dijo el joven daiyōkai—. Dámelo— ordenó Sesshomaru sin pensarlo.

—P-pero mi…

—No te lo estoy pidiendo. Dámelo.

La sierva se lo dio y Sesshomaru no tenía ni idea como sostenerlo, pero se las ingenio y lo cargo con cuidado. El pequeño seguía llorando y eso hacía a Sesshomaru histérico.

—Ahora largo, no quiero volver a verlas cerca del hanyou de nuevo. Espero que puedan hacer su trabajo bien o tendré que tomar otras medidas. — Ambas asintieron y obedecieron con nerviosismo, completamente aterradas por el tono y mirada del príncipe.

Se quedaron ambos niños solos, aun con los aullidos del menor que no dejaba de llorar, mientras el mayor no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora contigo?… — dijo el mayor algo fastidiado ante la idea de tener que cuidar de un bastardo.

* * *

*****************************************************************************************************************  
**Gracias por leer, darle favoritos y seguir esta historia :D.  
Comentarios y criticas bienvenidos.  
Disculpen si tiene faltas ortográficas escribo esta historia en las noches (mañanas).**


	12. Hermanos

**Disculpen la tardanza aquí esta el nuevo capitulo quiero agradecerle a Rya16, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, dragonspyro (quien tiene un fic muy bonito léanlo :3 ),** **caritomoxa, YURIKO CHUN-LI, Aquarius-chan y kidaraka por seguir y tener en favorito a esta historia muchas gracias :D . **

**Muchas gracias por tu comentario ****cefiro marino** **me es muy difícil respetarlos D: , pero tu comentario me animo muchísimo y estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, espero no decepcionar a nadie :').**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

El hanyou lloraba con intensidad y esto le provocaba un dolor de cabeza al joven daiyōkai. Sesshomaru miraba con disgusto al cachorro en sus brazos. —Cállate —espetó. El niño lloró con más fuerza.

De pronto el cachorro guardó silencio y olfateo a Sesshomaru, reconociendo el aroma similar como el de su padre, se acurruco más a él, aferrándose sintiendo la seguridad familiar. Al principio esta acción incomodó al príncipe, pero el niño había guardado silencio y era lo único que le importaba.

Sesshomaru llevó a su medio hermano a la habitación que el Rey daiyōkai le estaba haciendo a su hijo menor. La habitación era grande como las demás: tenía una cama pequeña y un montón de juguetes.

—Este cuarto es tuyo, se me hace estúpido porque prefiero que no vivas aquí, pero esto es decisión de padre— dijo Sesshomaru.

Coloco al niño en el suelo y le puso algunos juguetes enfrente de él. Los juguetes eran animales tallados cuidadosamente en madera y una pelota.

—Creo que esto será suficiente para que dejes de molestar.

Inuyasha tomaba todos los juguetes que podían acaparar sus pequeñas manos y agitarlos mientras sonreía. Sesshomaru satisfecho consigo mismo por ya no tener que aguantar los lloriqueos se dispuso a marcharse. Cuando estaba a punto de salir sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había sido golpeado por una pelota. Escuchó la risa y los aplausos del hanyou.

Sesshomaru volteo a verlo molesto, —Como te atreves estúpido hanyou… — Tomó la pelota y quería destrozarla para quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa a la media sangre, pero se contuvo porque el niño comenzó a señalarla y balbucear.

El bastardo era presa fácil podía destrozarlo en estos momentos y así ya no tendría que soportarlo, el problema era que no quería ganarse la ira de sus padres y no era un cobarde para enfrentarse a un ser que aún no podía defenderse.

Suspiró con frustración y fue a entregarle la pelota. Inuyasha la aceptó sonriente. —Toma, pero si…— pero fue interrumpido por el pequeño ya que volvió a lanzar la pelota, pero a otra dirección y volvió a señalarla y balbucear.

Sesshomaru gruño en respuesta y fue por la pelota, volvió a entregársela y el hanyou volvió a lanzarla. Estuvieron haciendo eso por un tiempo hasta que Sesshomaru se hartó. Por última vez le devolvió la pelota y el niño nuevamente la arrojo.

— ¡BASTA! No soy ninguna mascota para estar haciendo esto. Me largo— dijo furioso.

Al principio el bebé se asustó por la reacción a pesar de eso siguió señalando la pelota mientras balbuceaba. El príncipe daiyōkai simplemente lo ignoro y antes de salir volteo a verlo de reojo por última vez, el pequeño comenzó a hacer pucheros y a llorar levemente. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta comenzó a llorar fuertemente y el dolor de cabeza de Sesshomaru regreso.

Por tal de que guardara silencio le entrego la pelota no sin antes regañarlo, el bebé con miedo por el tono de voz que usaba Sesshomaru, ocasionaba que sus orejas estuvieran firmemente pegadas hacia atrás.

Sesshomaru al ver la reacción de Inuyasha se tranquilizó y suspiró. El príncipe agarro al caballo de madera y lo intercambio por la pelota. El hanyou miró confuso, pero dejo de temer y poco a poco sus orejitas volvieron a levantarse. La sonrisa volvió a su pequeño rostro. Sesshomaru la detestaba, pero no podía soportar escucharlo llorar, así que mantenerlo feliz era su mejor opción.

Todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que Inuyasha decidió meterse la cabeza del caballo a la boca y mordisquearlo. Sesshomaru lo miró disgustado, negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

La habitación de Sesshomaru no estaba tan lejos de la de Inuyasha, prácticamente estaban a lado. Cuando se dirigía a su habitación escuchó ruido detrás de él, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver al niño gatear hacia él tratando de alcanzarlo.

—No, veté a tu habitación — regaño Sesshomaru.

El cachorro inclinó su cabeza a un lado y alzó sus bracitos pidiendo ser cargado.

—Ya perdí suficiente tiempo contigo, mestizo…

Inuyasha siguió alzando sus brazos esperándolo.

Sesshomaru dispuesto a ignorarlo se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando al igual que los sonidos detrás de él. Sesshomaru se detuvo bruscamente, y volteó a ver al hanyou, quien hizo nuevamente lo mismo.

El príncipe sabiendo que ya no podía deshacerse del bastardo, lo cargo de mala gana. Ya al estar en su habitación, el joven tenía pensado dejar al mestizo en el suelo y continuar su lectura. Estaba intentando hacerlo, pero el hanyou se aferraba fuertemente a la cola del daiyōkai. Trataba de quitárselo, pero cada vez que lo hacia el niño hacia un puchero si estaba alejado.

—Arghh de acuerdo, quédate ahí, no me importa. —dijo Sesshomaru con frustración.

Se sentó en la silla donde había estado antes de que llegara su madre y abrió la página en donde lo dejó.

Era incomodo tener que sostener al media sangre y cambiar la página del libro, pero el hanyou no estaba molestando ni nada y eso era suficiente para Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru miraba de reojo a su medio hermano quien estaba cerrando los ojos lentamente y bostezando. Para él era un alivio que la pequeña bestia ya estaba a punto de dormir.

El principie miró atentamente al niño que comenzaba a dormirse en su brazo, observaba que no eran muy diferentes después de todo, bueno a excepción de las orejas y que no tenía ninguna marca en su rostro… en realidad, si tenían grandes diferencias si lo pensaba mejor. Sobre todo, porque el menor poseía sangre humana.

Mejor se deshizo de esos pensamientos y se concentró en las pequeñas orejitas que se movían al hacer un ruido o por simple reacción. Ya no soporto la curiosidad y dejó el libro en la mesa, mientras intentaba acariciar una de las orejitas.

Al tocarla se sentía tan suave y frágil que temía romperla. A Inuyasha parecía gustarle porque sonrió mientras dormía. Sesshomaru rió entre dientes cuando vio la reacción del hanyou. Pudo notar que en la oreja tenía una pequeña hinchazón, recordó lo sucedido con las sirvientas y eso le molesto, se aseguraría que eso no quedara impune.

El cachorro se acorrucó en el pecho de su hermano mayor presionando sus orejas contra su cabeza. La acción obligó a que Sesshomaru dejara de pensar en la actitud de las siervas.

Para Sesshomaru tanta cercanía le era ajena, había dejado de ser tan cercano con su madre y padre, que al tener al hanyou tan cerca le resultaba algo incómodo, se volvió más soportable para él porqué podía sentir la tranquila respiración del niño.

Continuó con su lectura, después de un tiempo él también comenzó a bostezar, en un intento de descansar sus ojos terminó plenamente dormido. Le era algo incómodo la posición en la que dormía, pero no quería despertar al cachorrito.

Tiempo después llegaron ambos padres daiyōkai y se sorprendieron al ver tan linda imagen de los hermanos.

—Después de todo Sesshomaru será un gran hermano mayor —Susurró Irasue a su compañero.

—No creía que tu plan de dejarlos solos funcionaria. — respondió Inu no Taisho.

—Nunca me equivoco. —dijo Irasue con una sonrisa.

Ambos padres se quedaron mirando la tierna imagen, lamentablemente el pequeño hanyou no se quedaría por mucho tiempo teniendo que ser devuelto con su madre. Sin embargo, ellos disfrutaban el momento.

* * *

**Queria hacerlo más largo y tenia muchas ideas :c ... espero agregarlas en próximos capitulos.  
Comentarios y opiniones son siempre bienvenidas :) .**


	13. Intentarlo

Izayoi estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaba separada de su hijo. Sus padres habían convocado una fiesta para tratar de encontrarle un futuro marido a sus hijas. No querían cometer el mismo error que con su hija mayor, así que trataban de comprometerlas lo más pronto posible.

Las gemelas estaban encantadas con la idea de conocer a muchos jóvenes encantadores que pedían su mano, habían bailado con la mitad de ellos y aún faltaban más. Al contrario, la hermana mayor escaseaba de hombres, algunos sólo bailaban con ella por cortesía, desde que se mencionó que había dado a luz a un hanyou ya no tenían el mismo interés hacia ella.

Los invitados murmuraban sobre la noticia y miraban a la princesa "disimuladamente". A Izayoi no le molestaba que hablaran cosas venenosas hacia ella y su hijo, ella amaba a su pequeño a pesar de todo y las palabras de los demás no le importaban en absoluto.

Decidió salir a un lugar tranquilo para alejarse de las miradas y la falsa amabilidad.

Reflexionaba sobre cómo había cambiado todo desde que conoció a Inu no Taisho y tener a Inuyasha. Inu no Taisho y ella no hablaban sobre su relación, talvez porque ambos no tenían ni idea de lo que paso o simplemente querían evitarlo. De lo que estaba segura era que agradecía por completo el tener a Inuyasha. Era agotador cuidarlo no lo negaba, a pesar de tener tan solo 1 año era demasiado hiperactivo.

Para Izayoi era difícil cuidar al niño todo el tiempo ya que no contaba con la ayuda de nadie. Sus padres no mostraban mucho interés en su nieto, casi no lo miraban sólo cuidando que su hija se encontrara bien. Sus hermanos siempre estaban ocupados como para ayudarle, los sirvientes y trabajadores del castillo se mostraban incomodos al tener que cuidar de un hanyou.

—Izayoi… ¿estás bien? —Escuchó una voz que le impidió seguir en sus pensamientos...

Volteo y miró sorprendida, ahí estaba la persona que había dejado de ver desde hace un año.

—Takemaru, volviste. — Ella simplemente le regalo una cálida sonrisa. No sabía cómo reaccionar después de lo ocurrido la última vez.

—Quería disculparme por… lo lamento, yo, ¿quiero saber cómo te encuentras? — Habló él con tristeza.

—Estoy feliz porque has vuelto. Lo que ocurrió…—dijo ella, pero fue interrumpida por Setsuna.

—No digas nada, actué de mala manera, no debí de reaccionar así. En verdad lo siento, estoy muy avergonzado por mi actitud… Lo que dijiste, lo que sucedió me dolió, me lastimaste, pero eso no justifica mi comportamiento.

Izayoi podía ver lo triste que se encontraba Takemaru, se sentía culpable por el dolor que le ocasiono. Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. Setsuna lo correspondió, sorprendido porque sinceramente no lo esperaba. Izayoi siempre era tan amable.

Se quedaron abrazados durante un corto periodo de tiempo, poco a poco comenzaron a separarse, antes de separarse por completo miraban el rostro del otro.

Izayoi ya no veía al mismo hombre con el que salía, era más serio ya no era el chico alegre que siempre cuidaba de ella. En cambio, Takemaru, podía notar la mirada cansada de Izayoi, aunque con mucha mejora de salud que cuando dio a luz.

El samurái estaba nervioso por la cercanía de la mujer por la que aún tenía sentimientos. Había tratado de olvidarla y conocer a otras chicas, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella.

—Yo soy la que tiene que disculparse por ocultarte tal noticia, eres un buen hombre Takemaru y lo último que quería era hacerte daño. —confesó Izayoi sinceramente mirándolo a los ojos.

Incapaz de negarse, sonrió tristemente y asintió. —Y tú, ¿me perdonas a mí?

—Sí. —Respondió Izayoi con una sonrisa y nuevamente se abrazaron. Al separase caminaron por los alrededores, hablando sobre el tiempo que no se vieron.

— ¿Dónde está tu bebé? —preguntó Takemaru.

—Está bien con su padre. — al escuchar esto Takemaru hizo una mueca, pero la princesa continuó hablando. —Me alegro que lo esté cuidando, no hubiera podido soportar las miradas y las palabras que le hubieran dicho a mí hijo.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen?, ¿Es hijo del rey de los daiyōkai? —preguntó inseguro Takemaru, temiendo la respuesta.

Izayoi se detuvo abruptamente. Al ver la reacción Takemaru sabía la respuesta.

— ¿Lo amas? — Takemaru necesitaba respuestas.

La princesa sólo miró hacia el suelo y respondió. —Sí, es su hijo y no. Le estoy muy agradecida por darme a Inuyasha, es un padre muy atento y lo quiero por su forma de comportarse y actuar responsablemente. Pero la cosas entre él y yo no funcionaron y jamás funcionaran.

Setsuna no sabía si se encontraba satisfecho con la respuesta así que guardo silencio pensativo.

Después de un silencio incómodo. El samurái se animó a preguntarle. — ¿Crees que tú y yo podríamos intentarlo?

Izayoi se sorprendió por la pregunta, no se imaginaba que Takemaru quisiera volver a intentarlo. Ella lo quería, sentía un gran aprecio por él, pero no sabía si lo amaba aún seguía con sus conflictos internos sobre Inu no Taisho.

—Takemaru yo… no sé. — Respondió sinceramente.

—Sé que tienes un hijo que es tu mayor preocupación… pero en verdad te amo y quiero intentarlo.

Izayoi no sabía que decir o que pensar, su madre le repetía constantemente que nadie la iba a querer con un bastardo hanyou, pero Takemaru le estaba diciendo lo contrario. Él quería intentarlo.

— ¿Estás seguro?... quiero decir, Inuyasha estará presente en todo momento e Inu no Taisho aun seguirá en contacto conmigo por nuestro hijo. — Izayoi creía que diciendo esto alejaría a Takemaru.

El samurái no podía negar que le molestara el hecho que el daiyōkai estuviera alrededor o tener que cuidar a un hanyou. Pero amaba a Izayoi con locura y el bebé le pertenecía a ella y si era importante para la mujer que amaba también para él.

—Sí, completamente seguro. —Respondió fingiendo seguridad, que no lo estaba, pero en verdad quería intentarlo.

Izayoi se alegró por la respuesta y sonrió. —Yo también quiero intentarlo.

La respuesta también hizo feliz a Takemaru, continuaron charlando y caminando por los alrededores mucho más animados que antes.

* * *

**N/A: El capitulo es corto a diferencia de los demás, no estaba planeado lo acabo de escribir aquí mismo porque mi Word esta fallando D: y no quería dejar sin capitulo. Gracias por los nuevos favoritos y seguimientos en la historia *¬* . Mi pc falla cuando más la necesito :c haber si en la noche se arregla y pueda subir otro capitulo :). Saludos y nunca me canso de agradecer su apoyo. :'D**


	14. Jugar

**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguimiento en la historia. Me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Alguna duda, critica, opinion y aporte es completamente bienvenido.**

* * *

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru dormían pacíficamente, ya era tarde e Inu no Taisho muy a su pesar tuvo que separar a sus hijos. Se acercó a ambos para llevarse al más pequeño.

Sesshomaru gruñó un poco a la presencia extraña y al despertar vio que era su padre. —Lo lamento, padre, no sabía que...

—Descuida, acabo de llegar. — dijo Inu no Taisho con una sonrisa satisfactoria, el joven príncipe no tenía ni idea porque hasta que vio al pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Aún estaba sosteniendo al hanyou. Miró avergonzado hacia otro lado y se lo entregó.

—Espero que Inuyasha no te diera problemas. — Dijo el rey recibiendo con ternura a su hijo menor e ignorando el sonrojo de su hijo mayor.

El pequeño cachorro comenzó a gemir y dar pequeños gruñidos al separarlo de su lugar de comodidad.

—Nada que no pueda solucionar. — respondió el joven príncipe, mientras miraba como el cachorro más pequeño se retorcía del agarre de su padre para volver a él.

—Parece que Inuyasha quiere estar contigo. — Dijo Inu no Taisho con una sonrisa.

—Yo no quiero estar con él. —Respondió fríamente Sesshomaru fingiendo molestia.

Inu no Taisho estaba satisfecho al ver que su hijo mayor había dejado de referirse a Inuyasha como "cosa".

—Qué lástima, él quiere lo contrario. — Hablo el daiyōkai. Mirando divertido como su hijo menor trataba de zafarse del agarre.

Sesshomaru dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver los tristes intentos del hanyou. Inu no Taisho notó la reacción de Sesshomaru y se alegró, - '_probablemente Inuyasha ayudará a que Sesshomaru deje de actuar como una persona mayor_'- pensó el padre.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, sólo mirando al hanyou, quien ya se había cansado de luchar y comenzó a jugar con la mano de su padre. Ya era tarde y el bebé necesitaba estar de vuelta con su madre. Sesshomaru negó despedirse de Inuyasha, todo lo contrario, a Irasue, quien lo mimó por unos segundos antes de decir adiós.

Madre e hijo observaron como el padre se iba con el pequeño en brazos.

— Es un buen cachorro, ¿no te parece? —Preguntó Irasue.

—Es desagradable e insoportable— respondió Sesshomaru con fastidio.

Irasue rió con la respuesta de su hijo —No lo creo, tú y el cachorro se veían tan lindos dormidos juntos.

Sesshomaru se avergonzó y miró hacia otro lado fingiendo ignorar lo que dijo su madre.

A pesar de que el bebé hanyou estuvo unos momentos al cuidado de Sesshomaru, este ya comenzaba a mostrar un pequeño cambio. Su madre estaba feliz, no quería que su hijo se volviera una persona fría a tan corta edad.

* * *

Pasaron algunas semanas, meses incluso e Inu no Taisho ya no había vuelto a llevar a su hijo menor al palacio. Los rumores entre los yōkais estaban en aumento, por todo el palacio se escuchaban habladurías sobre el tema, los cuales nunca eran mencionados delante de los reyes. No era algo que ellos quisieran aclarar y ni les molestaba lo que dijeran. La peor parte lo llevaba la Reina, todos criticaban y se preguntaban; ¿Cómo podía soportar tal traición?

Los meses de Sesshomaru eran aburridos y la misma rutina de siempre; estudiar, no pasar tiempo con sus "amigos", tenía que ser educado en reuniones o fiestas y fingir que los demonios que asistían eran agradables. También soportar a algunas jóvenes daiyōkai que trataban de seducirlo para formar un compromiso y tener su futuro asegurado. No era que a Sesshomaru le desagradara la idea por completo, pero simplemente era algo en lo que no estaba interesado por el momento.

Inu no Taisho un día logró llevar a Inuyasha al palacio obviamente con la autorización de Izayoi. Le preocupaba que Inuyasha llorara por no ver a su madre, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario; Inuyasha ahora con dos años estaba completamente feliz de pasar tiempo con su padre.

Al llegar al palacio Taisho tomó de la pequeña mano a su hijo menor, encaminándolo hacia la entrada del palacio. Al entrar había siervos esperándolo y ofreciendo su ayuda para cualquier cosa, la cual el gran daiyōkai negaba amablemente. Los siervos miraban al hanyou, pero por respeto a su señor lo hacían disimuladamente. Inu no Taisho ignoro las miradas que le hacían a su hijo pequeño mientras no le faltaran el respeto o hablaran mal delante de él o su familia.

Inuyasha caminaba con sus orejitas pegadas firmemente detrás de su cabeza. Tenía miedo. Era un lugar muy grande con nuevos olores, energías y personas que nunca había visto antes. Para Inuyasha todo esto era desconocido, las personas que lo miraban no se parecían nada a los que él veía comúnmente. Las "personas" que veía aquí tenían aspectos raros.

El padre llevó a su hijo al jardín donde se encontraba su compañera admirando las plantas.

A Inuyasha le asombraba tan grande espacio y por la variedad de vegetación que tenía el jardín, también porque la mujer delante de él le era desconocida y con temor se ocultó detrás de su padre.

Irasue miró a su compañero quien sonreía, ella no entendía porque hasta que vio las pequeñas orejas que sobresalían detrás de las piernas del daiyōkai. Ella igualmente sonrió, desde hace tiempo deseaba volver a ver al cachorrito hanyou.

—Inuyasha, me alegro volver a verte, ¿te acuerdas de mí? —Preguntó la mujer demonio.

Inuyasha se asomó y negó con la cabeza, ocultándose nuevamente.

Irasue hizo una mueca al ver la respuesta del niño. —Soy Irasue… ¿quieres salir de ahí?, no voy a hacerte daño.

Inu no Taisho esperaba la reacción de su hijo; Inuyasha miraba a su padre para pensar en su posible respuesta.

—Vamos, hijo, sal de ahí —Ánimo el gran daiyōkai, dándole un suave empujoncito.

Inuyasha salió lentamente haciendo que Irasue pudiera admirar mejor al pequeño hanyou.

—Has crecido Inuyasha… ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Irasue.

—Dos— respondió el chico tímidamente, y mostrando 3 dedos hacía la mujer.

—Oooh aun eres tan pequeño. —dijo, pero Inuyasha aún tenía miedo y miraba hacia el suelo con sus orejas hacia abajo, ocultando sus bracitos detrás de él. Irasue no quería que el cachorro se sintiera de esa manera así que se las ingenió para ayudarlo y que dejara de temer. —… ¿Quieres jugar, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha escuchó la palabra 'Jugar' y levantó sus orejitas emocionado.

—¡Sí!— respondió alegre olvidando toda pizca de temor y miedo.

Inu no Taisho miraba con alegría a su hijo al igual que Irasue.

—Muy bien, ven conmigo para ir por juguetes y puedas jugar aquí.

Inuyasha feliz por la idea soltó a su padre y caminó hacia Irasue, pero se detuvo abruptamente, recordando que su madre le había dicho que jamás se acercara a un extraño. Miró a su padre por autorización.

—Todo está bien, Inuyasha. Puedes ir, estaré aquí esperándolos. —le dijo.

Irasue extendió su mano para que Inuyasha la tomara. Inuyasha felizmente lo hizo, emocionado con la idea de poder jugar. Con las únicas personas con las que jugaba era su madre, Maru (Takemaru, pero por la poca pronunciación que tenía lo decía de esta manera.) y alguno de sus tíos.

En el camino Irasue volvió a preguntar —Inuyasha, sabes ¿cómo me llamo?

El cachorro negó con la cabeza, ya no le temía por el simple hecho de que quería jugar con él y también porque tenía el mismo olor familiar que el de su padre. — ¿omo te amas? — preguntó el cachorro con curiosidad.

La Reina carcajeo por la pobre pronunciación del cachorro y le respondió —Irasue. Mi nombre es Irasue.

El cachorro pensó por unos segundos y menciono —Sue.

Irasue comenzó a deletrear las letras de su nombre para que el cachorro pudiera pronunciarlo de buena manera.

—Aaaah Sue. —Dijo Inuyasha mostrando sus pequeños colmillos de leche.

La gran demonesa sonrió para sus adentros y miraba con ternura al cachorro.

— ¿Yasha y Sue jugar? —preguntó el pequeño.

—Sí. —Respondió ella simplemente.

Inuyasha ansiaba ya poder llegar al lugar de juegos, estaba emocionado y alegre. Cuando llegaron, Irasue mencionó que esta era la habitación de Inuyasha, el cual ignoro todo y solo admiraba la gran cantidad de juguetes que había dentro.

—Todo esto es tuyo. —Le dijo ella.

Inuyasha la miró confundido y ladeo la cabeza preguntando. — ¿Mío?

Irasue asintió.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se extendió, nunca había visto tanto juguete en un sólo lugar y comenzó a tomar todo lo que pudiera como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Irasue miraba divertida al hanyou. Inuyasha tenía bastantes juguetes en sus pequeños brazos y él quería más. Pero soltó todos al ver algo que le llamaba y le gustaba demasiado por su forma y por el hecho de ser color rojo… una pelota.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza, tenia proyectos y examenes por entregar :c . Les prometo que les recompensare por la ausencia. :) . **

**Un gran abrazo y saludos a todos los que leen esta historia. No saben cuanto los aprecio. *w* **

**_Cefiro marino:_**** No pude ver tu correo por reglas de la pagina pero podemos seguir en contacto por este medio, no sabes lo mucho que aprecio tus comentarios y lamento por ser mala persona :(, espero que esto no vuelva a suceder o simplemente explicare con tiempo el motivo por los cuales no habrá actualización ;) . (Por cierto, gracias por tu ultimo comentario y también por tu apoyo hacia la historia de Mirlo, tratare de actualizarlo con rapidez. ) Saludos. **


	15. Molestia

**Un gran abrazo y saludos a todos los que leen esta historia, soy muy feliz gracias a ustedes :')**

**Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguimiento en la historia. Me motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Alguna duda, critica, opinión y aporte es completamente bienvenido.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Él tomó la pelota y caminó hacia la daiyōkai.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a llevar, Inuyasha? —Irasue preguntó.

El cachorro asintió y caminaron de la mano de vuelta al jardín, en el camino encontraron a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru acababa de llegar de uno de sus entrenamientos y clases, al mirar a su madre vio que al lado de ella caminaba el hanyou; ya no era la pequeña cosa que recordaba, ahora era un poco más grande y ya caminaba en sus dos piernas.

—Sesshomaru, mira quien está aquí. — dijo Irasue.

El cachorro le miraba con una sonrisa y esa pelota roja en sus brazos. Poco a poco esa sonrisa desapareció, la mirada del príncipe le comenzaba a dar miedo; no mostraba odio o algún sentimiento parecido y eso le aterraba.

Inuyasha asustado se ocultó detrás de Irasue.

—Sesshomaru lo estás asustando. — regaño Irasue.

—No estoy haciendo nada — respondió Sesshomaru indignado —. No importa, ya me iba.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de retirarse cuando le hablaron.

— ¿No quieres jugar con nosotros? — preguntó Irasue.

— ¿Jugar?... Yo no pienso jugar con ese…—Pero no termino lo que estaba a punto de decir, ya que su madre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido preparada para regañarlo. Él cansado de que lo regañaran como a un cachorrito, decidió guardar silencio.

—Inuyasha— habló el cachorro más pequeño.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Sesshomaru desconcertado por la repentina voz del hanyou.

—Inuyasha mi nombe es. — Salió de su escondite y preguntó — ¿omo te amas?

Sesshomaru miró confundido, volteó a ver a su madre y de nuevo al cachorro. Debatía entre decirle o no. Un hanyou no tenía el honor ni el derecho de mencionar su nombre, pero este no era un simple hanyou, para desgracia de él era su medio hermano.

—Sesshomaru— respondió indiferente.

—Shu— dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

—No. Sesshomaru— repitió algo molesto.

—Shu— volvió a responder el niño.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza en frustración –_'Hablar con ese bastardo es una pérdida de tiempo'- _pensó y dejo que el cachorro le dijera como quisiera.

—No te frustres con él, hijo. Inuyasha es un joven cachorro y aun no puede pronunciar bien las palabras. —Defendió Irasue al más pequeño.

Inuyasha no entendía muy bien lo que _Sue_ quiso decir y sólo asintió sonriendo.

—Como sea, no quiero jugar. Si me disculpas, madre, quiero retirarme.

Irasue suspiró cansada de que su hijo prefiriera estar solo que acompañado.

— ¿po que no jugar? — preguntó el hanyou ladeando la cabeza.

— No quiero.

— ¿Po qué?

—Porque No. — Contestó el joven daiyōkai irritado.

—Peo por… —siguió insistiendo el cachorro, pero fue interrumpido por Irasue quien decidió intervenir ya que esta conversación no tenía fin.

—Hay que darnos prisa, Inuyasha. Tu padre nos espera.

Inuyasha no estaba convencido del todo, sus ansias por jugar eran más fuerte que su curiosidad y abandono las preguntas.

— ¿Padre está aquí? — preguntó Sesshomaru antes de que su madre se retirara. Normalmente su padre llegaría hasta más tarde.

Ella asintió en respuesta y le dijo: —Estaremos en el jardín si cambias de opinión… Vamos, Inuyasha. — Ella volvió a agarrar al hanyou y prosiguieron su camino.

Sesshomaru se quedó en su habitación leyendo; haciendo lo mismo de siempre. Pasó un tiempo así hasta que comenzó a aburrirse. La curiosidad comenzó a picarle y miró por la ventana en dirección al jardín.

Podía ver a su madre y padre jugando con el Hanyou a la pelota. Parecían una bella familia; riendo y jugueteando, incluso su madre reía abiertamente y se veía feliz algo que no sucedía desde hace tiempo.

Sesshomaru comenzó a sentir odio, eso nunca ocurría: Sus padres siempre estaban ocupados, tenían poco tiempo para él y ahora con el hanyou pareciera que fuese diferente la situación.

El hanyou estaba completamente feliz. Sesshomaru no comprendía como su madre actuaba de manera tan protectora y maternal hacia la mitad sangre que era un bastardo; una vergüenza hacia la gran sangre Inu. Sus padres como podían actuar como si nada pasara cuando había tantos rumores, insultos y palabras desagradables hacia ellos.

Estaban perdiendo todo el prestigio por ese maldito bastardo.

Molesto e irritado por todos esos sentimientos, decidió ponerles fin a ellos una vez por todas y hablar con sus padres sobre ello.

Salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia el jardín. Estando ahí su madre ajena a toda la energía negativa de su hijo le dijo —Sesshomaru, que bueno que viniste.

Inu no Taisho se percató de que algo estaba mal con su hijo mayor, siendo que su energía yōkai estaba inquieta.

—Sesshomaru, ¿sucede algo? — le preguntó preocupado.

Sesshomaru cegado por su enojo dijo furioso — Si, hay un problema ese mal-…

Ambos padres miraron con asombro, algo de diversión y preocupación a la vez. Una pequeña bola roja fue directamente lanzada hacia la cabeza de Sesshomaru que pego con algo de fuerza. Sesshomaru quedo en blanco sorprendido por el golpe. Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que se escucharon unas pequeñas risitas que provenían del hanyou.

Alegre que _Shu _quisiera jugar y para que empezara el juego le lanzó la pelota. Inuyasha comenzó a reír de diversión felizmente al conseguir su objetivo.

Sesshomaru después de superar el golpe, volvió a poner su rostro estoicamente, caminó de manera recta hasta el lugar donde había caído la pelota y tomó la pelota con firmeza.

Inuyasha feliz por tener a un nuevo miembro para jugar, espero emocionado al que el balón sea lanzado a sus manos… pero eso nunca llegó. En cambio, Sesshomaru ya con la pelota en la mano, la destrozó. Borrando toda alegría de la cara del hanyou.

Antes de que sus padres pudieran reclamarle algo se marchó directamente a su habitación.

El cachorro comenzó a hacer pucheros hasta que lloró fuertemente.

Su padre gruñó por frustración, sin saber qué hacer para calmar a sus dos hijos.

—Iré a hablar con él— susurró Irasue a su compañero.

—No. Yo tengo que hacerlo, Sesshomaru no tiene que reaccionar así. — Dijo Inu no Taisho.

Irasue vio cómo su marido se marchó y ella fue directamente a abrazar al cachorro más joven, quien lloraba sin cesar por la pérdida de su pelota.

—Calma, calma, conseguiremos otra pelota... — le dijo Irasue tranquilizadoramente.

—N-no e-e-esa m-mía…— Inuyasha dijo entre pucheros y llorando con fuerza.

Irasue suspiró para sus adentros sabiendo que Inuyasha estaba a punto de iniciar un berrinche.

Inu no Taisho entró sin pedirle permiso a su hijo, enojado por la reacción anterior por parte del joven príncipe.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — preguntó el padre molesto.

—Ese maldito bastardo me lanza esa estúpida bola. Es un hanyou, una vergüenza para los Inu yōkai y ustedes ignoran todo lo que dicen sobre nosotros. — dijo furioso.

—Sesshomaru, cuida tu vocabulario— regañó el padre enfadado, incrementando su youki para mostrarle su lugar al joven daiyōkai. Para su sorpresa, su hijo también lo hizo, desafiándolo.

Inu no Taisho estaba en debate no quería castigar duramente a su hijo, pero no podía dejarlo tampoco sin ningún castigo. A veces un padre tiene que tomar decisiones duras por el bien de sus hijos.

Irasue sintió las dos fuerzas youki de su compañero e hijo, al parecer Inuyasha también la sentía porque se mostró algo temeroso y dejo de llorar. Ella quería intervenir, pero sabía que lo mejor era que Inu no Taisho se hiciera cargo. Sesshomaru estaba enfrentando a su padre en jerarquía y actuando de manera grosera hacia su medio hermano.

— ¿Qué suede? — preguntó Inuyasha.

—Tu hermano se portó mal y tiene que ser castigado. — le dijo.

— ¿Hemano? — preguntó Inuyasha sin saber muy bien el significado de esa palabra.

Irasue vio que estaba oscureciendo y que pronto seria hora de la cena.

— ¿Quieres cenar?, te explicare en el camino. — dijo mientras cargaba al cachorro.

—Sí— respondió Inuyasha mucho más animado y tranquilo que antes.

Al momento de la cena, Irasue acomodó al cachorro junto a ella ya que cenar con ellos sería una experiencia nueva para él. Sólo se presentó Inu no Taisho a la cena.

—¿Sesshomaru no vendrá a cenar? —Preguntó preocupada Irasue por la ausencia de su hijo.

—No— respondió simplemente Inu no Taisho y se sentó a lado de su pequeño hanyou.

Irasue intentó preguntar nuevamente, pero decide guardar silencio y preguntarle después lo ocurrido; a veces su hijo llegaba a ser demasiado orgulloso al igual que su padre.

Inuyasha tenía tanta curiosidad de saber porque Shu no estaría con ellos, pero al ver toda la comida enfrente de él. Olvido todo. Tenían tantos olores tan deliciosos que él jamás había experimentado y cuando dio su primer bocado todo el problema acerca de su pelota había desaparecido.

El ambiente en la cena era serio; los padres cenaban en silencio y el cachorro estaba confundido al poder sentir la energía de Shu.

Inuyasha podía sentir el aura enojada de su hermano mayor, para tratar de animarlo comenzó a guardar comida; la comida lo hacía feliz y él esperaba que a su hermano también.

Inuyasha esperaba una distracción de ambos daiyōkais para ocultar el alimento en su ropa; Al ser tan abultada no se percatarían que es lo que escondía.

Los padres estaban tan perdidos en sus pensamientos que no le prestaban demasiada atención al pequeño que comenzó a realizar su acto escondiéndolo en su kimono.

* * *

**N/A: Volví a tener problemas con mi pc ;_; por eso la tardanza en publicar, para recuperar los dias que no subi espero actualizar lo más rapido posible :D (Ya tengo el otro capitulo listo el problema es que hay cosas que no me gustan :c ).**

**Agradecimientos especiales a  
****Ivon1297: ****Muchas gracias por tus comentarios me alegran el dia.  
****rya16: ****Te agradezco demasiado por estar comentando en cada capitulo y estar conmigo desde mis inicios hasta ahora :')  
****cefiro marino : ****Muchisisisisimas gracias. No sabes lo importante que se han vuelto tus opiniones para mí, gracias por apoyarme en mis dos fic, un gran saludo y abrazo :3  
****Invitado: ****Gracias por compartir tu opinión anónimamente, Gracias de verdad.**

**También a todos los lectores anónimos :).**


	16. Calidez

Sesshomaru estaba en shock por lo sucedido, su padre jamás lo había tratado de esa manera antes. Él había esperado un golpe o algún regaño como cuando era más pequeño, pero lo que le hizo no se comparaba. Aún tenía marcado los colmillos de su padre en el cuello, no eran profundos, ni dolorosos. Pero Sesshomaru los podía sentir y se sentía avergonzado por ello.

Su estómago comenzó a gruñir por comida, ya era hora de la cena, pero su orgullo no le permitía ir, e incluso aunque lo hiciera estaba seguro que en su castigo también estaba prohibida la cena (Algo que era dudoso puesto que los padres no eran tan estrictos ni duros).

Sus ojos le picaban, pero no iba a llorar. Era un daiyōkai, tenía que recordárselo constantemente para no hacerlo. Inconscientemente estaba temblando de miedo y vergüenza por el castigo recibido aun cuando él no quería hacerlo. Sin ganas de leer o hacer alguna de las cosas que le tranquilizaban. Decidió ir a dormir.

Acostado en su cama, no podía dormir incluso cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Después de un rato, su madre entró. Él se ladeó dándole la espalda.

Ella se acercó a su hijo, su único hijo. —Sesshomaru… tu… tu padre hace lo mejor que puede. —le dijo de manera tranquilizadora.

Sesshomaru la ignoró. Ella se acercó a tocarlo para tratar de reconfortarlo, pero él la evadió alejándose de ella. No quería que su madre sintiera lastima o lo tratará como un cachorro.

Ella sabiendo que no importaba lo que dijera; Sesshomaru no entendería razones lo dejó tranquilo. — Ahora no lo entiendes, pero lo entenderás algún día. Buenas noches.

Su madre se retiró dejándolo solo. Sin querer, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer y él se sintió furioso por ello.

—Shu— Escuchó una pequeña voz, incrédulo miró hacia dónde provenía la voz y observó una pequeña figura cerca de la entrada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó controlando su voz lo mejor posible.

—Yo… comida — dijo el hanyou torpemente.

Él confundido, se secó las lágrimas traicioneras que salieron de él y miró al bastardo. Podía oler la comida en el hanyou.

Inuyasha le mostró que llevaba algo de la cena; trozos de carne y pollo.

El estómago de Sesshomaru pedía comida y él no quería aceptarlo, pero el olor le era tan delicioso que no pudo resistirse. De mala gana acepto la comida del hanyou.

Inuyasha tuvo algo de miedo cuando Sesshomaru comenzó a acercarse a él; Sus orejitas se pegaron firmemente a su cabecita y tembló un poco.

Sesshomaru al estar más cerca del hanyou pudo ver que su kimono estaba manchado por la grasa de la comida y se preguntaba, ¿cómo sus padres no pudieron percatarse de esto?

Antes de aceptar la comida, preguntó: — ¿Por qué haces esto? —.

Sesshomaru fue grosero con él, destrozo su pelota y aun así el hanyou vino a traerle comida.

El cachorro le respondió levantando sus orejitas sin temor —somos hemanos… ten sietate. — Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo a la espera de Sesshomaru.

El príncipe se desconcertó sin saber cómo reaccionar al escuchar las palabras del hanyou y lo obedeció sin pensar recibiendo la comida. Guardó silencio sin saber que decir, en el momento en que la comida estaba en sus manos comenzó a devorar, mientras el cachorro trataba de limpiarse las manos con su kimono.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí no deberías estar en tu casa? —le preguntó al hanyou

Inuyasha pensó un poco y respondió —Maru y mamá no etán.

Sesshomaru dejó las preguntas concentrándose mejor en disfrutar la poca comida que le quedaba, al terminar, Inuyasha le sorprendió con una pregunta —Shu… ¿no me queres?

Sesshomaru gruñó mientras comía e Inuyasha lo tomó como un no.

— ¿Po qué? — preguntó insistente.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio sin saber cómo responder…. Qué le diría, ¿la verdad? Pero ¿cuál era la verdad?, realmente ¿lo odiaba?...

Inuyasha lo miraba con esos grandes ojos dorados, esperando la respuesta.

—Eres un hanyou, una mitad sangre, la vergüenza de un daiyōkai. — Dijo sin ningún remordimiento, esperando alguna reacción negativa o una pregunta tonta por parte del bastardo… pero no recibió nada.

La tristeza se reflejaba en el rostro de Inuyasha, mirando hacia el suelo y diciendo casi como un susurro —buelos tamién decir eso.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por la confesión y recordó que su padre le dijo alguna vez que la vida de un hanyou no sería fácil, pero no creía que Inuyasha lo estuviera viviendo a tan corta edad.

Quedó un silencio algo incómodo y Sesshomaru comenzó a sentirse mal por su comportamiento hacia su hermano pequeño –'_espera, ¿ya lo estoy considerando un hermano?'- _el joven príncipe suspiró, la culpabilidad le estaba llegando, aunque no lo demostrara. Observó de nuevo al hanyou, Inuyasha seguía triste con sus ojos llorosos, apestaba a comida y su kimono estaba sucio.

—Inuyasha, estas sucio, necesitas cambiarte. — le dijo.

Inuyasha lo miró sin saber qué hacer — ¿Qué hago? — preguntó Inuyasha.

—Ven, vamos a cambiarte— Sesshomaru se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la habitación de Inuyasha sabiendo que ahí tenía algo de ropa. Inuyasha lo siguió obedientemente, caminando torpemente.

Sacó un kimono color rojo que a Inuyasha le pareció fascinarle porque se le iluminaron sus ojitos.

—Desvístete y póntelo — Sesshomaru ordenó.

Inuyasha obedeció, Sesshomaru le dio la espalda para darle privacidad, pero Inuyasha solo pudo ponerse la parte de abajo y lo de arriba no. —Shu ayúdame— pidió.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ayudarle a su pesar. Antes de ponérselo pudo notar que Inuyasha tenía moretones en su piel y se enfureció al pensar que alguien le ponía una mano encima.

—Inuyasha, ¿quién te hizo esto? — le preguntó con algo de molestia en su voz.

El hanyou se puso nervioso y respondió —Me caí.

—En serio, ¿Te caes muy seguido? — cuestionó.

Inuyasha cada vez más nervioso sólo asintió.

— ¿Seguro? — volvió a preguntarle, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras le terminaba de poner por completo el kimono.

Inuyasha ya sin fuerzas para mentir dijo la verdad — buela me pega

Sesshomaru se enojó al escucharlo, su padre tendrá que enterarse de esto.

—No digas, Shu, secreto— le pidió, pero Sesshomaru se negó. Inuyasha comenzó a mirarlo con ojos suplicantes.

—Lo pensare…ahora debes dormir.

Inuyasha rápidamente fue a su cama —noches Shu— Dijo.

Sesshomaru asintió y estaba a punto de irse cuando Inuyasha confeso: —Shu… tengo miedo.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Domir migo, favor. — Inuyasha suplicó haciendo esos enormes ojos de cachorro a punto de llorar.

Al principio Sesshomaru miró estoicamente, pero poco a poco los ojos de su hermano lo estaban torturando –'_Porque tiene que ser tan malditamente… grr_'- pensó para sí mismo sin poder resistirse ante la mirada de Inuyasha.

El príncipe miró a ambos lados de la habitación viendo que nadie estuviera en el pasillo, seria vergonzoso que alguien lo viera junto al hanyou. Al ver que no se encontraba nadie, se acercó a la cama de Inuyasha quien se hizo un lado esperando a que su "hemano" se pusiera junto a él.

Se recostó al lado del hanyou de mala gana y en ese instante Inuyasha rápidamente se acorrucó junta a él para su desgracia. Sesshomaru se sintió incómodo y recordó la primera vez que durmió con el hanyou, acarició suavemente las orejas de Inuyasha por impulso. Había olvidado los suaves que se sentían.

Inuyasha rió y dijo—Coquillas.

Por extraño que pareciera para el joven daiyōkai estar cerca de Inuyasha le daba algo de paz, le hacía olvidar lo sucedido con su padre.

Inuyasha extrañaba mucho a su madre, pero al estar con Sesshomaru y sentir el youki de éste lo hacía sentirse protegido. El sueño comenzó a ganarle; Shu le acariciaba tiernamente las orejas y estaba tan exhausto por jugar todo el día que su cuerpo deseaba descansar. Miró hacia arriba para ver a su "Shu" vio que había unas marcas en su cuello que no había visto antes, la curiosidad de nuevo lo alentó y tocó suavemente las marcas con sus pequeños dedos.

— ¿Shu pasó? — preguntó el cachorro.

Sesshomaru se tensó al sentir las pequeñas manos de Inuyasha cerca de su cuello; le hizo recordar la vergüenza de haber sido regañado. Su aura cambió y molesto dijo —Nada que te incumba. — soltando las orejas del hanyou bruscamente.

Inuyasha sin saber el cambio de comportamiento repentino de su hermano, creyendo que lo lastimo al tocarlo, hizo lo mejor que pudo para tranquilizar las cosas; Se acorrucó más cerca de él, enterrando su pequeña naricita húmeda en el cuello de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru al principio se mostró disgustado por la reacción de Inuyasha y a la vez lo calmaba; lo tranquilizaba de una extraña manera que no podía describir y eso le hacía sentir estúpido por su comportamiento anterior.

Inuyasha bostezó y Sesshomaru lo miró un poco, Inuyasha le regaló una sonrisa; acorrucándose cómodamente cerca del daiyōkai joven y murmuró —Noches hemano.

El pequeño hanyou cerró sus ojitos y quedó dormido al instante.

La habitación comenzaba a enfriarse, entonces el príncipe arropó a Inuyasha con su cola, y el cachorro pareció disfrutar de ello al sentir la calidez de su hermano.

—Buenas noches, Inuyasha— susurró Sesshomaru.

* * *

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? … Sesshomaru todavía es un cachorro. — Dijo Irasue molesta.

—Lo sé, pero está retándome como si fuera mayor. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. — Se defendió el padre.

—Tal vez, pero esa no era la forma, lo regañas como si fuera un adulto… Con razón estaba tan molesto cuando fui con él. — regaño la daiyōkai.

—Tarde o temprano tenía que corregirlo. No puede comportarse de esa manera con el mundo.

—Esa no es excusa, tenemos que entenderlo, antes teníamos sólo nuestro tiempo libre para él y ahora no. Si pasaras más tiempo con él, esto no pasaría.

El daiyōkai suspiró frustrado — ¿Crees que no lo intento?... Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para tener tiempo, pero las cosas están muy mal.

— ¿Por Inuyasha? — preguntó Irasue, temiendo que eso fuera el único motivo.

—Muchos yōkais lo ven como excusa para enfrentarme. Ya no tienen confianza con ambos reinos y lo único que me queda es solucionar hasta los problemas más pequeños para que todos estén satisfechos.

La habitación quedó en silencio, mientras ambos se preparaban para dormir.

—Me sorprende que Inuyasha no este llorando o similar. Es muy pequeño para estar sin su madre… por cierto, ¿dónde está la mujer?

—No es "la mujer", su nombre es Izayoi y está en la casa de su prometido. Al parecer no aceptan a Inuyasha como parte de la "familia" y ella no quería que dañaran a Inuyasha de alguna manera. Me contó que la primera vez no le fue muy bien, pero que no era algo para preocuparme. — aclaró Inu no Taisho.

—Como sea, no creo que lo está haciendo muy bien ocultando a su hijo de esta manera.

—Es difícil para ella… sólo hay que darle un tiempo para que se adapte a la situación.

— ¿Adaptar?, ¿un tiempo?... —preguntó con incredulidad. Su compañero se recostó cerca de ella e Irasue molesta se levantó.

—Irasue… ¿qué pasa? — preguntó Inu no Taisho, él ya no quería ir a dormir molesto con algún miembro de la familia.

—Tengo que ver a mi cachorro y al pequeño Inuyasha. —Dijo secamente.

Fuera de la habitación, Irasue se encontraba molesta al pensar que Izayoi tenía un hijo y necesitaba un tiempo para adaptarse a él. Era un hanyou, pero era completamente adorable, no podía creer que alguien pudiera rechazarlo.

Se dirigió directamente a la habitación de su hijo y no lo encontró. Preocupada lo buscó por todo el cuarto y no logró encontrarlo. Lo primero que le vino a la mente era que su cachorro había escapado, pero las ventanas se encontraban cerradas y todas sus cosas seguían en la habitación, al intentar olfatear. Todo olía a él. _–'No ceno, probablemente tuvo hambre'-_ pensó.

Buscó en la cocina, no lo encontró y toda la comida estaba en su lugar. _–'Espero que no haya hecho nada malo_'- caminó con rapidez hacia la habitación de Inuyasha y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a ambos niños dormidos juntos.

Ella sonrío cálidamente para sus adentros.

El palacio estaba algo frio, se acercó cautelosamente a ambos pequeños y los cubrió con una manta. Le dio un suave beso en la frente a cada uno y ellos reaccionan retorciéndose un poco en respuesta, pero sin despertar.

Se alejó suavemente del lugar, no sin darle una última mirada a la imagen detrás de ella y susurrar: —Buenas noches, mis cachorros.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por sus comentarios, en serio *w* jamás, repito, Jamás me cansare de agradecerles.  
Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo :3 .  
Cualquier comentario, critica, aporte, duda y opinión es completamente bienvenida.  
Gracias por leer, les mando un gran saludo.**

**Céfiro marino: ****Ninguno de tus comentarios han sido duros, al contrario me han ayudado muchísimo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y ten por seguro que no pienso abandonar ninguno de los dos fics. Te mando un gran saludo, abrazo y mis sinceros agradecimientos por tus comentarios, me animan bastante. Gracias.**


	17. Disculpas

Sesshomaru despertó en la mañana y miró al hanyou observándolo con sus brillantes ojos dorados.

—Shu, días. — dijo el pequeño con alegría.

—Buenos días, Inuyasha— Respondió Sesshomaru somnoliento, mientras bostezaba y se estiraba un poco; sin soltar a Inuyasha.

—Shu… hambe.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó el príncipe.

El cachorro asintió, esperanzado que su hermano mayor le diera algo de comida, pero el joven cachorro no quería un simple alimento. Lo que él quería era algo especial; algo que sólo pueden dar las mamás.

—Muy bien, espera aquí. — ordenó Sesshomaru, dejando a Inuyasha solo en la cama para irse a lavar la cara y ver sus marcas, pero no había ninguna. Desaparecieron por completo sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

— ¡Shuuuu! — gritó el pequeño.

Sesshomaru suspiró con frustración, ahora más despierto y menos hambriento que el día de ayer, y se preguntaba a sí mismo. _–'¿Por qué estoy cuidando a ese bastardo?' _

—Hambe — dijo de nuevo Inuyasha desesperado por comer.

—Iremos a buscar algo de comida— dijo el príncipe daiyōkai, mientras salía del baño.

Sesshomaru recogió a Inuyasha de la cama y lo sostuvo en brazos.

En el camino, el bebé suplicaba por alimento y el mayor regañaba para que guardara silencio.

Al llegar a la cocina, Inuyasha no quería ningún alimento y Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer; intentando de todo para que el hanyou comiera.

— ¡HAMBEEEE! — gritó el pequeño, volviéndose cada vez más irritante.

Sesshomaru frustrado decidió ir con su madre.

Después de recorrer casi todo el palacio, vio a su madre platicando seriamente con su padre. Para Sesshomaru, las marcas en su cuello pudieron haber desaparecido, pero el recuerdo del regaño seguía muy vivamente dentro de él.

Enojado por lo vivido ayer y molesto por los llantos del cachorro, espero pacientemente a que su madre se desocupara, pero a solas; Queriendo evitar a su padre por lo sucedido.

Inuyasha hambriento, cansado de esperar y olfateando a su padre cerca; Lloró con fuerza, esperando que él llegara y lo alimentara.

Sesshomaru se molestó con Inuyasha al hacerlo, porque recibieron toda la atención de los adultos.

— ¿Qué sucede, cachorros? — preguntó Irasue cambiando su tono molesto a uno más suave. Su hijo e Inuyasha se veían tan tiernos juntos.

Inu no Taisho se acercó a sus dos pequeños, mirando sobre todo a su mayor.; Sintiéndose culpable por lo de ayer.

Sesshomaru miró a su padre por medio segundo y desvió la mirada rápidamente, dirigiéndose a su madre.

—Inuyasha tiene hambre… ya intenté darle algo de comida y rechaza todo. — dijo el príncipe entregándole a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha al estar en brazos de Irasue, comenzó a olfatearla, buscando desesperadamente ese alimento que su mamá siempre le ofrecía.

Irasue instintivamente reconoció que es lo que el cachorro hanyou buscaba.

—El cachorro tiene que volver con su familia humana. El alimento que él quiere no se encuentra aquí. — explicó la dama del occidente.

Sesshomaru quería saber el porqué, pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

—El cachorro volverá con los humanos... Sólo necesito atender algo antes de irme — Miró a Sesshomaru — ¿Puedo hablar contigo, hijo?

Sesshomaru quería negarse, observó a su madre en busca de apoyo y ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, padre— respondió el príncipe en un tono formal y serio; sin ningún signo de emoción, enterrando el regaño muy dentro de él.

Ambos daiyōkai, padre e hijo, se despidieron de la reina y el hanyou. Retirándose a la oficina de Inu no Taisho.

Al entrar, Inu no Taisho tomó asiento pidiéndole a su hijo a realizar lo mismo.

—Sesshomaru, quiero hablar sobre lo sucedido ayer. — Habló Inu no Taisho.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, padre. —respondió Sesshomaru fríamente, incapaz de mirar a su padre a los ojos.

—Te equivocas, Sesshomaru, hay mucho de qué hablar... La forma en la que te reprendí ayer y la manera en la que actuaste con Inuyasha, fueron malas y espero no vuelvan a suceder. Pero sobre todo mi actuar, no fue el correcto. Ayer, yo no te di la oportunidad de hablar sobre lo que te molestaba, simplemente te castigue de dura manera y quiero disculparme por ello.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por el tono tan sincero que usaba su padre y tuvo el valor de verlo directamente a los ojos.

Inu no Taisho siempre había estado pasando tiempo con Sesshomaru; tenían una buena comunicación, pero desde que comenzaron a haber problemas con el reino y después del nacimiento de Inuyasha, padre e hijo poco a poco fueron distanciándose.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué estás enojado?

—No estoy enojado. — Dijo el cachorro sin cambiar de expresión.

Inu no Taisho sabía que las siguientes palabras molestarían a su hijo, pero era mucho mejor lidiar con él enojado que verlo actuar de manera tan fría.

— ¿Tienes celos de Inuyasha?

La expresión de Sesshomaru cambio por completo a uno furioso e indignado, se levantó del asiento. —Yo, Sesshomaru, ¡Nunca estaría celoso de un media sangre! —aclaró con enojo.

— ¿No?, tú forma de actuar dice lo contrario.

Sesshomaru con sus ojos llenos de ira y dolor, —No estoy molesto con el hanyou, estoy molesto contigo… Dejaste de pasar tiempo conmigo para irte con esa humana; si pudiste remplazar a madre con la humana, quiere decir que intentas remplazarme con ese bastardo. — Los ojos acuosos y el tono de voz utilizado eran el delatador de los sentimientos del príncipe. Sesshomaru se sentía estúpido por mostrar tal debilidad, pero por una parte se sentía bien, porque sacaba relucir sentimientos que no podía seguir guardando dentro de él.

Inu no Taisho no sabía que su hijo se sentía de esa manera, se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia su hijo envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Sesshomaru al principio pareció negarse y gruñir levemente, después comenzó a aceptar el abrazo. Hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su padre, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

El aura youki de su padre y su firme, pero cálido abrazo, lo hicieron sentir seguro y darle una sensación que desde que era un cachorro más pequeño había dejado de sentir.

— ¿Por qué piensas tales cosas?... Yo nunca, nunca trataría de remplazarlos. Sesshomaru, tú eres mi hijo, el futuro gobernante de estas tierras y eres mi mayor orgullo. No quiero que te dejes cegar por tu odio hacia los humanos y rechazar a tu hermano pequeño; su condición le impedirá gobernar cualquier reino e incluso ser aceptado por humanos y yōkais.

—Lo sé— respondió el príncipe, recordando los hematomas en el cuerpo del hanyou y cuestionándose seriamente si tenía que decirle a su padre o no.

Inu no Taisho sintió la tensión en el cuerpo y aura de su hijo, y preguntó — ¿Qué sucede, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru no respondió por unos segundos, se alejó lentamente de Inu no Taisho y mirando pensativo se preguntó –_'¿Debería contarlo?'-_

— ¿Sesshomaru?

El príncipe pensó detenidamente sobre la situación de su "hermano pequeño", miró a su padre a los ojos y tomó su decisión. —Padre, tengo que contarte algo sobre Inuyasha…

* * *

**N/A: Lamento los errores ortográficos, corto y pobre capítulos :c .  
También para avisar, que ya no habrá capítulos seguidos o publicados 1 vez por semana como antes, no se si podre subir pronto o me tardaré más tiempo en hacerlo.  
La historia no será abandonada solo se tardara en actualizar, terminare esta historia :D .  
**  
**Gracias por sus comentarios, seguir y darle favoritos a esta historia, me animan bastante a seguir escribiendo. **

**Un saludo y gran abrazo a todas las personas que pasan a leer y sobre todo a las que comentan, no saben lo feliz que me hacen a ver algún comentario suyo. Gracias :3**


	18. Promesa

Inuyasha mordisqueaba las manos de la Señora del Oeste en juego, a ella no parecía disgustarle, al contrario, disfrutaba igualmente; enseñando a controlar la fuerza en los pequeños colmillos de leche del cachorro.

Ambos detuvieron abruptamente el juego cuando sintieron la energía youki del rey daiyōkai. Irasue al principio se preocupó por su cachorro creyendo que nuevamente su hijo había hecho algo para crear la ira de su compañero.

Esperó un tiempo para ver si había alguna respuesta por parte de Sesshomaru y nada. La ira de su compañero parecía que incrementaba con cada segundo y después simplemente contenerse.

Cansada de esperar y preocupada por su hijo, dispuesta a defenderlo con garras y colmillos; se dirigió en busca de ellos, sosteniendo al pequeño hanyou entre sus brazos.

Para su sorpresa padre e hijo ya se encontraban con ellos, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó Irasue, mirando a Sesshomaru buscando alguna señal de dolor o disgusto.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza haciéndole saber al instante a su Madre que nada malo sucedió.

Pero, ¿porque su compañero parecía tan enojado?... era la pregunta que se cuestionaba.

Inu no Taisho estaba hecho una furia, sabía que Sesshomaru no tenía ninguna necesidad de mentir, pero tenía que comprobar que los hematomas en el cuerpo de su hijo menor seguían ahí para tener una prueba en contra de los humanos.

—Sesshomaru— dijo Inu no Taisho.

Sesshomaru al hablar anteriormente con su padre sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sintiéndose culpable por haber roto la primera promesa de su medio hermano, pero por una parte bien esperando que los abusos hacia el hanyou se detuvieran. Le dio una última mirada a Inuyasha antes de retirarse, quien lo miró en confusión y miedo, aplastando sus orejitas contra su cabeza.

Irasue no entendía muy bien la situación y preguntó — ¿Qué sucede?

—Puedes bajar a Inuyasha al suelo— Pidió Inu no Taisho sin responder.

Ella lo cuestionó al inicio, pero obedeciendo finalmente unos segundos después, preguntándose por que hacia todo esto.

Inuyasha temeroso no quería separarse de los brazos de la daiyōkai hasta que fue obligado.

—Ven aquí, Inuyasha. — Ordenó el daiyōkai mayor suavemente.

El hanyou temeroso caminó torpemente y con nerviosismo hacia su padre. Ya al estar ahí su padre comenzó a quitarle suavemente el kimono de la parte superior.

Inu no Taisho se deshizo de la parte superior del kimono observando algunos hematomas y uno que otro rasguño levemente marcado en la piel de su cachorro, al parecer el hanyou se auto regeneraba por su sangre daiyōkai.

El daiyōkai veía las heridas en el cuerpo de su hijo menor, incrementando su ira, asustando al pequeño al hanyou.

Irasue hizo una mueca de malestar al observarlo, completamente repudiada al imaginar que alguien pudiera hacer algo así a un ser tan pequeño e indefenso.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? — preguntó el padre con voz firme.

—Naie, caí— respondió Inuyasha sin despegar la vista del suelo con sus orejitas caídas.

—Dime la verdad.

—Buela pega. — confesó Inuyasha con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Inu no Taisho se enfureció, gruñendo y con su youki incrementando por la ira: Inuyasha se asustó al ver la reacción y comenzó a llorar con más intensidad.

Irasue instintivamente volvió a ponerle el kimono al hanyou con suavidad y sosteniéndolo protectoramente hacia ella tratando de calmarlo.

Inu no Taisho se dio cuenta de su error, no queriendo asustar más a su hijo pequeño. Tomó una respiración y soltando un fuerte suspiro se tranquilizó.

— ¿Enojados migo? — preguntó el pequeño niño entre lágrimas.

—No, no, claro que no. Estamos enojados con esa mujer por ponerte una mano encima. — respondió Irasue, mientras masajeaba la espalda del hanyou con ternura.

Inu no Taisho se acercó a su compañera para pedirle a su hijo e Irasue se lo entregó con cuidado.

Inuyasha al estar en brazos de su padre comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

—Mí culpa— susurró el cachorro.

_¿Qué cosas podría hacer un niño de 2 años para merecer tales golpes?_

Inu no Taisho indignado, negó con la cabeza —Todo está bien, hijo. Tú no eres culpable de nada.

—Sí soy… Soy hanyou—Inuyasha no entendía la palabra, pero sabía que era malo por la forma en la que era pronunciada.

A Inu no Taisho le desgarraba saber que su niño tan joven e inocente, este viviendo ese tipo de abusos, alejó a Inuyasha un poco de él para observarlo mejor; Inuyasha lo miraba con sus ojos rojos y su mirada triste.

—Inuyasha… ser un hanyou no quiere decir que merezcas este tipo de maltrato, nunca dejes que alguien te haga sentir menos. Tú eres un cachorro especial y debes sentirte orgulloso de ello.

Inuyasha abrazó a su padre por tan reconfortantes palabras.

Irasue les dio privacidad, despidiéndose de su marido y del pequeño cachorro.

Inu no Taisho correspondió cálidamente al abrazo de su hijo, besándolo en la frente. — Te prometo que no volverá a pegarte, hablare con ella.

— ¿Pometes?

—Lo prometo, ahora vamos con tu madre.

Inuyasha le brindó una sonrisa tímida, secando sus lágrimas.

—Gacias papá— dijo Inuyasha mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Padre e hijo disfrutaban un poco de la calidad del momento hasta que Inu no Taisho comenzó a oír ruidos extraños provenientes de su hijo.

— ¿Aún tienes hambre? — preguntó Inu no Taisho.

El estómago de Inuyasha pareció responder a esa pregunta porque hizo un pequeño gruñido.

Inu no Taisho rió entre dientes y el pequeño cachorro asintió avergonzado.

—Muy bien, es hora de irnos. — dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Inuyasha también sonrió olvidando lo anterior y aferrándose a su padre.

Inu no Taisho salió del palacio con su hijo en brazos, dispuesto hablar seriamente con Izayoi por permitir esa acción y con la madre por tratar a su pequeño Inuyasha de esa manera.

Irasue estaba con Sesshomaru hablando sobre lo sucedido anteriormente con él y su padre.

Sesshomaru le explicó todo: lo de su padre e Inuyasha.

—Hiciste lo correcto, Sesshomaru, no debes avergonzarte de ello. — Dijo la daiyōkai.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no me sienta culpable por no cumplir la promesa de Inuyasha.

—Te lo agradecerá después, gracias a ti esos abusos se detendrán.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

Esas palabras no animaban a Sesshomaru, quien se sentía culpable por haberle fallado a la primera promesa de Inuyasha.

Ambos guardaron silencio mirando por la ventana, en donde pudieron visualizar a padre e hijo marchándose.

—No me despedí de él. — dijo Sesshomaru, rompiendo el silencio.

Irasue sonrío — No es necesario, algo me dice que Inuyasha pasara más tiempo con nosotros.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores :'D , me hacen inmensamente feliz. **

**Lamento lo corto, lo tarde en publicarlo y los errores ortográficos del capitulo, lo escribí con prisa :c. El próximo dentro de un mes :'( no es por mí es por el estudio (exámenes, proyectos, trabajos en equipo donde nadie hace nada)...  
En fin, Los quiero y gracias por todo.**

P.D: Capitulo actualizado por mi hermano, según yo, debe de haber menos errores que él anterior. :D


	19. Discusiones

Al llegar a tierra, Inu no Taisho estaba furioso. Los soldados humanos en la entrada del castillo Oshiro miraban asustados sin saber qué hacer; Estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del daiyōkai, pero nunca lo habían visto enojado.

Los soldados después de un corto dilema entre ellos, decidieron abrirle las puertas, pero con las armas en mano por si sucedía algo.

La Sra. Oshiro recibió a padre e hijo con una sonrisa y palabras cariñosas para Inuyasha. Inuyasha abrazó más a su padre, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del daiyōkai en busca de seguridad.

Mei odiaba fingir querer a su nieto, lo había intentado, intentó tenerle cariño o amor de abuela, pero le era imposible. La única vez que llegó a mimarlo realmente fue la primera vez que se convirtió el hanyou en un humano; era tan similar a su hija que no pudo evitarlo.

—Mi pequeño y único nieto me alegró que hayas vuelto. Sr. Taisho me alegró que usted también este aquí—. Habló la Sra. Oshiro dando una gran sonrisa e intentando tomar a Inuyasha.

Inu no Taisho soltó un gruñido, acercando más a Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué sucede? —. Preguntó Mei con inocencia.

—Basta de falsedades, ya sé la verdad. — dijo Inu no Taisho, molesto.

— ¿Verdad?, ¿De qué habla?

—No puedo creer tanta hipocresía.

Mei no entendía al principio, pero al ver que Inuyasha evitaba el contacto visual con ella comenzó a entenderlo todo. –'_Maldito hanyou_'- pensó con molesta Mei, al parecer sus planes no saldrían como tenía planeado.

—Vamos a un lugar más privado y hablaremos—. Dijo la Sra. Oshiro con seriedad, guiando a padre e hijo a una habitación segura.

En el pasillo encontraron a Ren, ahora con 15 años recién cumplidos, sujetando una katana y mirando con algún sentimiento de odio al daiyōkai.

Inu no Taisho nunca había visto esa mirada en el joven, probablemente el chico había escuchado esas historias desagradables sobre los yōkais y formado un odio incomprensible.

—Ren, lleva a Inuyasha a su habitación. Tengo asuntos que tratar con su padre—. Ordenó Mei.

El joven obedeció sin reproche, tomando al pequeño hanyou.

Inu no Taisho no quería entregarlo, pero Inuyasha soltó a su padre para ir a los brazos de su tío.

Inuyasha se despidió rápidamente de su padre y se marchó con su tío. Dejando solos a los mayores.

—Muy bien, ahora podemos hablar con total libertad—. Dijo Mei.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo?!—. Gruñó enojado el daiyōkai.

Para muchos ver al gran daiyōkai enojado y furioso era motivo de temer, pero para Mei no lo era. Para ella, ser la abuela del hijo bastardo del daiyōkai era como una inmunidad y protección.

—El niño es muy inquieto e intranquilo, a veces se le tiene que dar una lección—. Dijo Mei con tal tranquilidad que extraño a Inu no Taisho.

—Inuyasha es un cachorro, es muy pequeño y lo único que quiere es jugar, es normal su comportamiento. Y a usted no le corresponde darle un castigo.

—Para usted es simple decirlo, sólo por llevárselo por un par de horas o tenerlo un día, no quiere decir que lo conozca a profundidad.

* * *

La discusión ya no podía escucharse a medida que se alejaban.

— ¿Tío, eta bie? — preguntó Inuyasha observando a su joven tío con tristeza.

—No, Inuyasha, no estoy bien—. Respondió malhumorado Ren.

— ¿Po qué? —. Volvió a preguntar el pequeño.

—Por tu culpa, Inuyasha. ¿Qué les contaste? ¿Por qué tú padre vino tan enojado?

—ada… no sé.

—Mentiroso.

Los ojos del hanyou comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Siento— Se disculpó Inuyasha entre lágrimas.

Llegaron a la habitación de Izayoi, y Ren bajo a Inuyasha al suelo. Incapaz de ver a su sobrino en ese estado, se agachó a su nivel y le dio un cálido abrazo.

—No, Inuyasha, no tienes que disculparte. Yo lo siento. No debí de hablarte de esa manera, es sólo que no quería que metieras a mamá en problemas. No quería que se causara esto, yo te prometí que hablaría con madre. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Inuyasha asintió sollozando.

— ¿odiar a yasha? — preguntó el pequeño dolido.

—No, claro que no… vamos a jugar, ¿De acuerdo? —. Trató de animar Ren.

Inuyasha se secó las lágrimas y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ahí esta esa sonrisa, ahora saca algunos de tus juguetes y vamos a jugar—. Ren también sonrió y vio como el hanyou comenzó a sacar juguetes.

Ren quería mucho a su pequeño sobrino y aunque no lo admitiera, guardaba un cierto odio hacia él por tener sangre daiyōkai por sus venas. Pero si se portaba como todo el mundo hacía para el niño, sería un golpe devastador para Inuyasha.

Lo mejor que podía hacer Ren, era darle todo el cariño que pudiera brindarle al hanyou.

* * *

Izayoi y Takemaru llegaron al castillo.

—Me gusta convivir con tu familia, pero me gustaría que aceptaran a Inuyasha—. Mencionó Izayoi.

—Tarde o temprano lo harán, sólo vamos a darles un tiempo… ellos están muy encerrados con las viejas costumbres—. Defendió Takemaru.

—Lo sé, pero si queremos casarnos tienen que aceptar a mi hijo.

—Lo harán, te lo prometo.

—Gracias, Takemaru.

La pareja veía que los soldados y trabajadores estaban nerviosos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —. Le preguntó Takemaru a uno de los soldados.

—Mis señores, el rey daiyōkai está aquí y al parecer está discutiendo con la Sra. Oshiro—. Aclaró el soldado.

—Inu no Taisho—. Murmuró Izayoi.

—Gracias por la información soldado siga haciendo lo suyo—. Agradeció Takemaru.

El soldado realizó una reverencia y se marchó.

Izayoi corrió dentro del castillo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su madre e Inu no Taisho, seguida por Takemaru.

* * *

Inu no Taisho estaba cada vez más furioso. Mei estaba tranquila y firme en sus convicciones, sin ningún signo de remordimiento o miedo.

—Lo mejor que puedo hacer, es llevarme a mi hijo conmigo—. Dijo Inu no Taisho.

Su ira era incomparable, pero si se dejaba guiar por su instinto de asesinar a la mujer de un golpe, sólo haría que los rumores sobre ellos crecieran más y el paso a la guerra se apresurara.

—Por mí no hay problema, pero ¿separarías a un pequeño de su madre? — respondió rápidamente Mei.

Inu no Taisho miró pensativo, él no sería tan cruel de alejar al niño de su familia humana.

El daiyōkai tomó una decisión y estaba a punto de mencionarla cuando Takemaru e Izayoi irrumpieron en la habitación.

Izayoi entró a la habitación en busca de su hijo.

—Inu no Taisho, ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

—Él está bien, cariño. Se encuentra en tú habitación con Ren—. Respondió Mei.

—Izayoi, tengo que hablar contigo a solas—. Pidió Inu no Taisho.

Takemaru estaba a punto de reprochar algo, pero fue impedido por Izayoi.

—Está bien. Les pido estar sola con Inu no Taisho, estos son asuntos que tenemos que resolver entre nosotros.

—No hija, Inuyasha es mi nieto y Takemaru va a ser como una figura paterna para Inuyasha. Va a ser tu futuro esposo y tiene derecho a saber.

Takemaru no respondió nada y asintió.

Inu no Taisho lo detestaba, pero la anciana tenía su punto.

—Muy bien pueden quedarse aquí—. Acepto el daiyōkai de mala gana.

Izayoi asintió. —Está bien… ¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero hablar sobre Inuyasha, ya no quiero que viva aquí—. Habló Inu no Taisho con voz firme y evidente enojo.

Izayoi se desconcertó por un momento, se suponía que habían llegado a un acuerdo e Inu no Taisho cambio de opinión abruptamente.

— ¿Por qué?, creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo— Dijo Izayoi.

—Pregúntale a tu madre, estoy seguro que estará encantada de darte explicaciones.

Mei miró nerviosa y le dio una mirada de disgusto al daiyōkai.

Izayoi miró con enojó a su madre. Inu no Taisho se sorprendió, esperaba que Izayoi actuara de otra manera. _–'Ya lo sabía_'- se dijo a sí mismo.

—¡Ya lo sabías y no hiciste!… ¡¿Porque no me lo dijiste?! — ladró furioso Inu no Taisho.

— ¡No le hables así! — Defendió Takemaru poniéndose enfrente de Izayoi de manera protectora.

—No quería que sucediera esta situación— susurró Izayoi, sintiéndose una pésima madre.

Inu no Taisho se molestó por la intrusión del soldado humano. Les dio la espalda y dijo —Suficiente, me llevare a Inuyasha conmigo.

—No, por favor no lo hagas— pidió Izayoi, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Inu no Taisho no quería verla, pero era lo mejor. No soportaría dejar a su hijo en las manos de esa arpía con nombre Mei.

—No es necesario. Inuyasha ya no vivirá aquí—. Mencionó Takemaru.

Tanto el daiyōkai, como las mujeres miraban extrañadas a Takemaru.

—Explícate—. Ordenó Inu no Taisho.

—Izayoi y yo nos vamos a casar, así que no viviremos aquí por mucho tiempo. Compre una hacienda con un gran terreno y algunos animales, no muy lejos de aquí. Inuyasha vivirá con nosotros y tendrá más libertad de correr por ahí; tengo unos hombres que cuidaran los terrenos y son fieles a mí, me encargare de que no traten de manera indebida al niño— Explicó Takemaru.

Inu no Taisho se sorprendió del cambio repentino del hombre.

—La boda se adelantará y pronto Inuyasha dejará de estar aquí, solo tendrá que esperar un poco—. Agregó Takemaru.

Inu no Taisho se negó, él quería a su cachorro con él.

—Por favor, Inu no Taisho— escuchó el murmuró de Izayoi. La forma en la que ella dijo las palabras, le hacían sentir como si de pronto fuera el villano. Le dio una mirada fulminante a la arpía, sí que la odiaba y si no fuera la madre de Izayoi le hubiese hecho pagar desde el instante que se enteró.

Gruñó para sí, estaba en un debate y por mucho que quería llevarse a Inuyasha, sabía que el cachorrito necesitaba de su madre. Asintió de mala manera, controlando todos esos deseos de muerte para Mei y sintiéndose terrible por decir lo que diría —Muy bien, eso espero… Parece que el problema ya está solucionado y espero que este tipo de incidentes ya no vuelvan a ocurrir o me veré obligado a llevarme a mi cachorro.

Izayoi aún no podía creer lo que Takemaru había dicho, salió de sus pensamientos y asintió a las palabras de Taisho. —Ten por seguro que no dejare que se vuelva a repetir—. Prometió Izayoi.

Inu no Taisho volvió a asentir sintiéndose el peor cobarde de la historia. Quería hacer más, pero entre más palabras dijera menos control tendría. Realmente quería llevarse a Inuyasha, pero simplemente no podía. No podía dañar a Izayoi de esa manera. Controló todo pensamiento asesino hacía la anciana e inclusive hacía al soldado, se despidió de Izayoi y Takemaru, para finalmente marcharse en la derrota.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — preguntó Izayoi a Takemaru.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron—. Takemaru respondió, regalándole una sonrisa a su amada.

—Gracias—. Dijo Izayoi sinceramente, secándose las lágrimas que salían de ella ahora de alegría.

—No tienes nada que agradecer—. Dijo él.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**N/A: Muy tarde pero seguro, nuevo capitulo. Gracias por su apoyo y lindos comentarios. Un abrazo a todos y un saludo enorme. **


	20. Situaciones

Inu no Taisho llegó al palacio molesto, en verdad esperaba traer consigo a su hijo menor en brazos de manera permanente… por desgracia para él, la situación no se dio de esa manera.

Caminó hacia la gran sala donde era esperado por su compañera.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Irasue, notando el visible enojo de su compañero.

—Los humanos tienen bien merecida su reputación—. Murmuró en respuesta Inu no Taisho.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Esa mujer… Mei, es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, decía pobres excusas y creía firmemente que todo lo hacía para educar a Inuyasha. Si vuelvo a ver que Inuyasha tiene un solo rasguño a causa de ella, no responderé de mis actos—. Se quejó Inu no Taisho enojado, caminando de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse.

—Así que la abuela a tratado de esa manera al niño. Que clase de monstruo es ella maltratando a un pequeño incapaz de defenderse… Mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué la madre de Inuyasha no hizo nada para evitarlo?

—Eso es lo más molesto, Izayoi lo sabía y no lo había mencionado.

Irasue le dolió un poco escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer, los problemas con su compañero se habían solucionado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la había engañado. Ahora, eso no era un problema, el problema es que esa mujer no era capaz de proteger al cachorro hanyou y eso la hacía enfurecer.

—Pero, ¿Qué clase de madre es?, ¿Cómo no puede defender a su cachorro?, el deber de una madre es cuidar a un hijo y ella no puede hacerlo—. Gruñó Irasue.

Inu no Taisho se detuvo a observar a Irasue, le sorprendía la manera en la que hablaba y la reacción de ella. Estaba feliz de que su compañera aceptara a Inuyasha con los brazos abiertos, pero también era algo desconcertante el amor que ella le brindaba al pequeño. No le disgustaba en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, pero creía que su familia no lo aceptaría, muchos yōkais tenían mestizos; eso no era un secreto. Pero nunca eran reconocidos formalmente y la mayoría terminaban abandonados o asesinados.

—Y, ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó Irasue, pero su marido solo la miraba parecía tan perdido en sus pensamientos. —Podrías dejar de mirarme y llegar a una conclusión sobre el futuro de Inuyasha.

Inu no Taisho no prestaba suficiente atención a lo que decía su compañera, veía que ella hablaba y se mostraba enojada, pero no entendía el porqué. —Lo lamento, podrías repetirlo, no te prestaba atención—. Se disculpó.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? — preguntó Irasue molesta por estar hablándole al aire todo este tiempo.

—Me sorprende que tú y Sesshomaru acepten a Inuyasha. Honestamente, no esperaba esa reacción de su parte, creía que tendría que abandonar a Inuyasha a su suerte junto con Izayoi.

Lo que mencionó no era algo que el daiyōkai hiciera realmente, sería incapaz de abandonar tanto a su familia yōkai, como su familia humana.

A Irasue le sorprendió la declaración — ¿Por qué pensabas algo así?, Inuyasha es un cachorro y no tiene la culpa de nada, esa es a la conclusión en la que llegamos yo y Sesshomaru. Bueno, puede que Sesshomaru al principio no lo haya tomado muy bien, pero lo está haciendo lo mejor que puede.

El daiyōkai sonrió al recordar lo tímido que se mostraba Sesshomaru al hablar sobre Inuyasha y lo mal que se sentía al haber traicionado la promesa del más pequeño.

—No lo sé, creía que lo odiarían por ser media sangre o por lo que dirían los demás—. Explicó Inu no Taisho.

— ¿Porque habría de importarme la condición del cachorro y sobre todo preocuparme por lo que dirían los demás?

Inu no Taisho dejo de dar vueltas y se quedó quieto, encogiéndose de hombros en respuesta.

Irasue se acercó a él y con más calma aclaró — Los demás siempre van a hablar no importan lo que hagamos, así que eso no me preocupa, y en cuanto a Inuyasha. Es un pequeño adorable que no es culpable de nada.

Lo decía con tal seguridad y simpleza que Inu no Taisho se preguntaba como tenía la suerte de contar con ella.

Sesshomaru caminaba cerca de ahí ansioso, pensando en las palabras de su madre –_'¿Inuyasha pasara más tiempo aquí?'- _se preguntaba, de cierta manera eso le agradaba, aunque no entendía el porqué.

Aún no lograba comprender el comportamiento de Inuyasha hacia él después de haberlo tratado de mala manera, era un misterio que se encargaría de resolver en otro momento, ahora su preocupación era saber si Inuyasha lo odiaría por no cumplir la promesa _–. 'Estúpida media sangre'_\- Maldijo interiormente; ¿cómo un hanyou sin valor había logrado que Sesshomaru se preocupara por una torpe promesa?

Sesshomaru podía oír a sus padres discutir por ciertos temas que no le interesaban así que no les presto la atención necesaria, supuso que si Inuyasha estuviera ahí sus padres no discutirían en su presencia, pero Sesshomaru quería confirmar sus sospechas así que cuidadosamente se asomó a la sala.

Inu no Taisho vio una pequeña sombra, al dirigir la mirada hacía ella miró que estaba Sesshomaru observando atento la habitación y en los ojos del príncipe podía notar la… ¿desilusión?

Irasue seguía hablando y su marido parecía no prestarle la mínima atención, miraba como Inu no Taisho parecía tan confuso y mirando algo con atención.

La curiosidad creció en ella y volteó hacia la misma dirección que su compañero. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su cachorro buscando algo en la habitación con su mirada y en sus ojos se veía la desilusión. _–'¿Sesshomaru desilusionado?'-_ se preguntaba Irasue divertida, pocas veces Sesshomaru mostraba desilusión o cualquier sentimiento en realidad.

Sesshomaru soltó un suspiro silencioso, confirmando sus sospechas y sabiendo que se tenía que quedar con la incertidumbre hasta que volviera a ver a Inuyasha. –'¿_Porque debería importarme lo que el hanyou piense de mí?_'- se cuestionó a sí mismo.

Inu no Taisho se aclaró la garganta lo suficientemente fuerte para que su hijo lo escuchara y funciono, captando la atención del más joven.

Sesshomaru observo que ambos padres lo miraban con asombro y otro sentimiento que no pudo reconocer (o simplemente no quiso hacerlo para evitarse la vergüenza). Sesshomaru estaba tan avergonzado que temía ponerse rojo, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar ese tipo de reacción tan embarazosa. –'_Este tipo de acciones solo lo hacen los cachorros y los despreciables humanos, tu eres mucho más que eso, eres un daiyōkai y un príncipe. Debes comportarte como tal_.'- Se regañó así mismo.

— ¿Buscabas algo, Sesshomaru? — preguntó Irasue ocultando su diversión por la situación.

—Yo…— dijo inseguro, su corazón corriendo a mil por hora por la vergüenza. –'_Tranquilo sólo actúa normal_'- se aclaró la garganta, poniendo su rostro lo más estoico posible y controlando su tono de voz —Sí, estaba buscando algo, pero acabo de recordar donde lo dejé por última vez—. Mintió, esperando sonar lo más convincente posible como se lo imaginaba.

—Oh en ese caso, espero encuentres pronto lo que sea que estés buscando.

Sesshomaru asintió, se disculpó por la interrupción y desapareció lo más pronto posible de la vista de sus padres.

Irasue e Inu no Taisho se miraban atónitos el uno al otro.

— Está cambiando—. Mencionó Inu no Taisho después de un tiempo, riendo en voz baja.

—Sí él lo hace—. Confesó Irasue con una sonrisa.

Sesshomaru subió rápidamente a su habitación, deseando que sus padres se olvidaran pronto de lo sucedido o no queriendo salir de ahí hasta que toda la vergüenza quedara en el olvido.

* * *

Por todo el caos que había sucedido y por estar tan entretenido jugando con su tío, Inuyasha olvido que tenía hambre. Pero después de un tiempo su estómago volvió a reclamar por comida.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —. Preguntó Ren, desconcertado por el ruido tan extraño.

La habitación quedó en silencio hasta que el sonido se volvió a escuchar.

—Hambe— dijo Inuyasha en voz baja.

—Oh, Tienes hambre, porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio. Ven sígueme, buscaremos a tu mamá.

Ren tomó de la mano a su pequeño sobrino y juntos caminaron de vuelta a la gran sala, pero nadie estaba ahí.

Buscar a su hermana en el castillo, no sería una tarea fácil. Observó a su sobrino quien sujetaba su estómago tratando de silenciarlo, Ren suspiró.

—Bueno, Inuyasha, vamos a buscar algo de bocadillos en el camino.

* * *

Izayoi se encontraba sola en el jardín del castillo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

_\- '¿Qué clase de madre soy?'- _pensaba internamente.

Sabía lo que su madre hacía y entro en discusión con ella en muchas ocasiones para evitarlo, incluso llegó a querer irse del castillo sola con su hijo, ya no podía soportar que viviera esa clase de abusos... pero por más que lo deseara, no podía, siempre había algún impedimento; donde viviría, como podía mantenerse, entre muchos otros más.

Inu no Taisho tenía toda la razón en enfadarse con ella, y temía por completo que él cumpliera su promesa de arrebatarle a su pequeño.

Su hijo era su mayor preocupación y responsabilidad, pero a los pocos días de que su niño naciera, comenzaron a llegar otro tipo de responsabilidades y obligaciones. Uno de ellos era el reino, su padre había enfermado misteriosamente por lo tanto ella y su madre se hicieron cargo del castillo, y cuando por fin sano, él quería que su hija mayor se hiciera cargo del reino hasta que Ren tuviera la edad suficiente y estuviera comprometido para mantener el reino por su cuenta.

Izayoi tenía cierto conocimiento básico de cómo manejar el castillo y las situaciones diplomáticas, pero como se vio obligada a tomar el cargo "temporalmente", tuvo que aprender muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Era tan abrumador y tan pesado tener que cuidar de tantas personas, y de su hijo al mismo tiempo, lo bueno era que contaba con el apoyo de sus hermanos, pero conforme iban creciendo tuvieron otros intereses; Las gemelas conocer jóvenes atractivos y Ren sus entrenamientos. Ella no los podía culpar después de todo Inuyasha era su hijo y su responsabilidad.

Inuyasha era un niño muy hiperactivo de estatura pequeña, tenía una gran fuerza, apetito y energía para un niño promedio. A pesar de todo esto era un niño muy obediente y sabía cuándo tenía que detenerse.

—Soy una pésima madre— Murmuró Izayoi en voz baja.

—No, no lo eres. Estas haciendo lo mejor que puedes—. Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

—Takemaru, creía que ya tenías que irte—. Dijo Izayoi.

—Preferí quedarme un poco más contigo y también porque tu madre no ha dejado de preguntarme sobre la boda.

— ¿En verdad, quieres adelantar la boda? — Preguntó ella, no quería que Takemaru se vería obligado a hacerlo sólo para quedar bien.

— Sí quiero hacerlo, todo lo que dije es cierto—. Respondió él con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Takemaru

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, sólo una cosa más y espero que no te moleste.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —. Izayoi comenzó a preocuparse, al parecer nada podía salirle bien.

—Deje que tu madre se hiciera cargo de todo sobre la boda, para que se distraiga un poco y deje a Inuyasha.

Izayoi se sorprendió por lo mencionado, últimamente Takemaru se estaba mostrando mucho más protector con Inuyasha, dejando al lado las historias y su odio hacia los yōkai (o por lo menos enfrente de Inuyasha). Y cada vez que Inu no Taisho estaba alrededor, Takemaru se comportaba como un padre para Inuyasha, molestando al daiyōkai en ocasiones y esto alentaba a Takemaru a seguir con su comportamiento.

Izayoi no sabía cómo agradecerle tantas atenciones hacia ella y su hijo, sentía que no lo merecía, pero Takemaru cada día le hacía sentir valiosa. No había duda que se había enamorado de él… o por lo menos comenzaba a hacerlo.

Izayoi se acercó lentamente a Takemaru, enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de él, dándole un tierno beso en los labios. No le importaba si alguien los miraba, después de todo estaban comprometidos y tenían el derecho de hacerlo.

Takemaru la abrazo por la cintura profundizando el beso. A él le gustaban estos momentos íntimos entre ellos, aunque siempre eran interrumpidos por sus ocupaciones y responsabilidades.

—¡Mamá! — se escuchó un pequeño grito.

Takemaru rió en voz baja, Izayoi se separó torpemente de él riendo por la situación.

Ren soltó a su sobrino e Inuyasha corrió para ir con su madre.

Izayoi recibió a Inuyasha con los brazos abiertos, lo abrazo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Extañe mamá— susurró el pequeño a su madre.

—Yo también Inuyasha, te extrañe demasiado… ¿Estás bien? —. Preguntó con preocupación inspeccionando a su hijo y sacudiéndole las migajas de su rostro.

—Shi— respondió él con una sonrisa.

Izayoi miró a su hermano y le agradeció por cuidar de Inuyasha.

—No es nada. Tomamos algunos bocadillos en él camino porque tiene hambre—. Aclaró el adolescente.

— ¿Es cierto, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Tengo que irme a los entrenamientos, nos vemos después, Inuyasha—. Se despidió de su sobrino en un abrazo. —Takemaru, hermana—. Se despidió de ellos y se marchó.

Inuyasha tomó la mano de su madre, esperando ya irse a comer.

—vamos a darte algo de comer, ¿Vienes Takemaru?

—No, creo que tendré que irme—. Respondió Takemaru.

— ¿Maru no jugar?—. Preguntó el pequeño con ojos grandes.

Takemaru sólo le sonrió y le acaricio sus pequeñas orejas. —No en estos momentos, Inuyasha. Probablemente más tarde.

Inuyasha hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Bien, entonces te esperaremos más tarde—. Izayoi sonrió hacia él y le dio un beso de despedida.

Takemaru correspondió a ello y ahora era turno de decirle adiós al pequeño hanyou. Se puso a la altura de Inuyasha para despedirse de él.

Inuyasha abrazó a Takemaru y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ocasionándole cosquillas a Takemaru por la nariz húmeda de Inuyasha.

—Volveré pronto — murmuró Takemaru a Inuyasha.

— ¿Pometes?

—Lo prometo—. Lo abrazo, le hizo cosquillas en sus orejas y se marchó.

Izayoi veía como Takemaru se marchaba y preguntándose como tenía la suerte de contar con un hombre como él

—Hambe— dijo Inuyasha, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Ella le sonrió y lo cargó.

Los trabajadores de su alrededor miraban y murmuraban entre ellos, probablemente sobre Inuyasha, ya que él niño pocas veces salía a la luz del día.

Miró a Inuyasha preocupada por lo que pensaría o si les escuchaba, pero quien por ser un niño e inocente como lo son, era tan ajeno a todos los problemas a su alrededor. Parecía tan feliz y sonreía todo el tiempo.

Ella suspiró aliviada de que Inuyasha no les prestaba atención a ellos y apresuro su paso para llegar a su habitación de una vez por todas.

En el camino esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran pronto tanto con el reino como con Inu no Taisho y no se llegará al extremo de alejar a su pequeño de ella.

* * *

*****  
**N/A: Gracias a todos por leer, comentar , a todos que le dan favoritos y siguen esta historia *w*, jamás me esperaba tanto apoyo de su parte *°*. Cada vez que me llega algún comentario me dan muchos ánimos de seguir escribiendo y publicarlo lo más pronto posible. Lamento mi ausencia pero digamos que no me ha ido muy bien en mis estudios, tuve algunos problemas con unas cuantas materias y he estado presentando esos exámenes. La próxima semana las cosas volverán a la normalidad con capítulos diarios o una vez por semana como de costumbre. :D**

Jamás me cansare de agradecerles su apoyo, es un milagro que sigan esta historia porque mi estilo de escribir es pésimo y no soy muy creativa xD . Saludos y un abrazo a tod s, son un amo quiero tanto 3 .

Cualquier comentario, critica, duda y opinión es bienvenida.


	21. Abuelo

Ya en la habitación Izayoi alimento a Inuyasha con tranquilidad sin las miradas y murmullos de las personas. Estos momentos eran solo para la madre y su hijo.

Izayoi acariciaba suavemente las orejas y el cabello plateado de su hijo, mientras lo amamantaba. Inuyasha ya era algo mayor, los colmillos del pequeño comenzaban a lastimarla, muy pronto tendría que pensar en cómo destetar a su pequeño, pero por el momento disfrutaría de esta cercanía con su hijo.

Inuyasha ya alimentado y satisfecho, se separó de ella y caminó hacia la caja donde el niño guardaba sus pertenencias. Sacando sus juguetes para jugar con su madre.

Izayoi soltó una risita al ver a su hijo tan emocionado seleccionado los juguetes con los que jugaría, ahora viéndolo con más atención, notó que su hijo vestía un kimono diferente.

—Inuyasha, ¿qué sucedió con el kimono que te regalaron tus tías? —. Preguntó con curiosidad. El kimono anterior era de un color verde olivo y ahora el que portaba el niño era un rojo carmesí.

—ucio—. Respondió Inuyasha con simpleza.

—Sucio… ¿Cómo se ensucio? — Preguntó Izayoi no satisfecha con la respuesta.

Ignorando la pregunta de su madre, Inuyasha recogía del suelo caballos y soldados que cuidadosamente habían sido tallados en madera para niños pequeños.

—Inuyasha—. Le llamó la atención Izayoi.

El cachorro se acercó a ella, entregándole todos los juguetes que había recolectado —Jugar— le dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus pequeños colmillos.

Izayoi le devolvió la sonrisa e incapaz de negarle algo a su hijo, asintió con una sonrisa —. De acuerdo, jugaremos, pero antes tienes que decirme ¿qué le paso a tu kimono?

Inuyasha le explicó lo mejor que podía y con detalle, aunque para Izayoi lo único que pudo escuchar fue unos tiernos balbuceos y sólo entendió tres palabras: Shu, comida y sucio. Siendo estas tres palabras para darle una idea de lo sucedido.

Sabía que "Shu" era el hijo de Inu no Taisho y futuro rey de las tierras, no lo conocía en persona pero sabía que era sólo un adolescente para los yōkais. Le daba curiosidad saber cómo era Inuyasha tratado en la familia yōkai, los yōkais tenían fama de ser uno seres sin sentimiento (o es así como eran demostrados en la mayoría de las historias), Inu no Taisho parecía ser una excepción entre ellos y se preguntaba si su familia era igual a él.

—Inuyasha… ¿Shu y la reina te tratan bien?

El niño asintió con entusiasmo —Sí, shu y sue buenos migo.

Izayoi siguió preguntándole a pesar de la pobre formulación de palabras del niño, a ella le agradaba ver a Inuyasha esforzándose para pronunciar las palabras correctamente.

Madre e hijo juguetearon por un largo tiempo hasta que fuera de la habitación se escuchó la voz de una joven sierva.

—Señorita Izayoi, se necesita su presencia en la gran sala.

Izayoi hizo una mueca y miró a su hijo, quien estaba con las orejas caídas y una mirada triste. Inuyasha al escuchar la voz de la otra mujer sabía que su madre tendría que irse, a pesar de que se quedaría al cuidado de alguno de sus tíos, él prefería estar al lado de su madre.

—Volveré en un segundo, lo prometo—. Le susurró a su pequeño Inuyasha quien asintió con tristeza.

Ella se levantó, se sacudió un poco y salió de la habitación. Para su sorpresa su padre estaba esperándola.

—Papá—. Dijo ella con alegría abrazándolo.

Hikari correspondió al abrazo de su hija. Él no había estado en su hogar por unos meses por motivos de salud, ocasionando que su hija mayor se hiciera cargo de todo.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, hija. ¿No tuviste ningún problema? —preguntó él.

—Gracias papá. No, siguen sin aceptarme entre ellos, pero no me deje llevar por sus acciones ni sus palabras y trató de ser lo más justa con ambas partes.

Su padre la entendía, entendía todas las cosas hirientes que tuvo que soportar referentes a ella e Inuyasha.

—Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación, debió ser muy duro para ti estar separada de Inuyasha.

Ella asintió con tristeza y se separó de su padre —. Lo fue. Por ahora lo importante es que ya estás aquí. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hikari no pudo evitar reírse al ser bombardeado con las preguntas preocupadas de Izayoi. En ciertos aspectos su hija seguía siendo una niña.

—Estoy bien, cariño. Cada día me hago más viejo, es normal que las batallas que enfrente en el pasado me estén perjudicando en estos momentos.

Eso no pareció consolar a Izayoi. Hikari para no preocuparla más cambio de tema.

— ¿Dónde está mi nieto? , Le traje unos nuevos juguetes que creo que le agradarían.

Inuyasha escuchó la palabra juguetes y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para correr hacia su abuelo.

—¡Buelo, buelo! —gritaba Inuyasha con emoción.

Hikari lo cargo y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—Inuyasha, cada día estas más grande, ¿cómo te has portado? —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Bien— respondió el pequeño.

Izayoi sonrió al ver como su padre sostenía a Inuyasha con amor. Era muy difícil para ella ver que su madre no aceptaba del todo a Inuyasha y creía que con su padre sería el mismo caso, se sorprendió al equivocarse.

El Sr. Oshiro se mostraba reacio en aceptar al hanyou al principio, pero al tenerlo en sus brazos no pudo resistirse a esa ternura e inocencia infantil que irradiaba el pequeño hanyou.

—Te tengo una sorpresa, pero deja atiendo algunos asuntos con tu madre y en unos momentos te los doy. Vuelve a jugar.

Inuyasha asintió enérgico. Su abuelo lo bajo al suelo e Inuyasha corrió a volver con sus juguetes, ansioso por saber cuáles serían sus nuevas cosas.

— ¿Le trajiste algo? —preguntó Izayoi con curiosidad.

Hikari asintió—. Son unos cubos de madera del tamaño de la mano del niño.

—No suenan muy divertidos.

—Claro que lo son, puedes armar cosas con ellos o eso es lo que vi. De todas formas, Inuyasha es muy listo encontrara la manera de verle un lado divertido, siempre lo hace.

—Eso es cierto—. Respondía Izayoi con una pequeña risa.

Padre e hija miraban a Inuyasha quien jugaba con un soldado y un caballo. Inuyasha chocaba al caballo contra el soldado una y otra vez con alegría mientras hacía sonidos de golpes. (O por lo menos eso es lo que intentaba o imaginaba.)

—Pobre soldado no sé qué habrá hecho para que sea atacado por la furia de ese caballo—. Hikari comentó con diversión.

—Inuyasha tiene una gran imaginación.

— ¿No te ha causado ningún problema o sí?

Izayoi negó—. Es muy activo y creo que tiene mucha energía a diferencia de los demás niños porque nunca se mantiene quieto, pero es un buen niño.

— Bueno se entiende su energía. Será mejor que lo disfrutes, porque conforme vaya creciendo se volverá testarudo y rebelde.

Izayoi rio. —Me es difícil imaginarlo.

Su padre y ella conversaron por un tiempo hasta que Izayoi recordó que tenía que ir a la gran sala.

—Lo había olvidado. Padre, lo lamento pero tengo que ir a la gran sala.

—Ya no tienes que ir, tu madre se encargó de ello. Por cierto, tu madre estaba muy feliz y sonriente. ¿Sabes el motivo?

Izayoi suspiró —Hoy no fue un gran día, pero Takemaru se encargó de que fuera diferente.

— ¿Que sucedió? — preguntó su padre seriamente.

—Es una conversación que no me gustaría tener enfrente de Inuyasha—. Le susurró Izayoi a su padre.

—Bien, hablemos afuera.

Izayoi le pidió a Inuyasha que esperara a solas unos momentos mientras que ella buscaba los regalos que le trajo su abuelo.

Inuyasha asintió ya desesperado por recibir sus nuevos juguetes.

Fuera de la habitación Izayoi le explico todo lo sucedido a su padre.

—Tu madre hizo eso, ¿Cómo puede ser posible?. Me alegra escuchar que Inu no Taisho no causo problemas, como son los yōkais de destructivos es un milagro que no haya atacado medio castillo —Su padre soltó un suspiro de frustración.

—Sí lo hizo, todo fue mi culpa no actué como debería. Inu no Taisho es diferente, fue muy paciente a pesar de la situación.

—Conozco a Inu no Taisho casi al mismo tiempo que me coronaron, y es uno de los pocos yōkais "buenos" que conozco. Yo me encargare de tu madre después. ¿Cuándo piensan casarse?

—No lo sé, la verdad aun no quiero hacerlo—. Dijo insegura.

A Hikari le convenía que su hija y nieto se mantuvieran en el reino el mayor tiempo posible, siendo ellos su protección de cualquier ataque yōkai o humano.

—Tienes que pensarlo delicadamente hija, estas decisiones no se toman a la ligera. Algo que no me gusta es que dejes que Inuyasha se vaya con esa familia yōkai.

—Inuyasha dice que se portan bien con él y no deja de pronunciar algo sobre Shu.

—No me fio de ellos, puedes dejar que Inuyasha los visite junto con Inu no Taisho pero no a quedarse, es muy pequeño y será confuso para él estar sin ti. Después hablaremos de esto, tengo que entregarle a mi nieto lo prometido—. Hikari se despidió y se marchó por los juguetes.

Izayoi pensó las palabras de su padre volviendo a entrar con Inuyasha continuando su diversión y a los pocos segundos su padre regreso con una caja que contenía algunos cubos de madera. Los bajo al suelo para que el pequeño hanyou pudiera verlos.

Inuyasha emocionado fue a mirar la caja y los cubos dentro de ella. Entusiasmado toma uno con sus manos, siendo algo desconocido para él, comenzó a olfatearla y a inspeccionarla.

Después de verla por tanto tiempo, Inuyasha llegó a una conclusión…

—¡Peotas!— tomó otra y las agito con alegría. Había un montón de ellas en la caja.

—No Inuyasha, no lo son… — Trato de corregir el abuelo, pero ya era demasiado tarde Inuyasha ya las había lanzado.

Los cubos cayeron al suelo y fue decepcionante para Inuyasha ver que no botaran, simplemente cayeron y se mantuvieron inmóviles.

—Aaaw no sive—. Se quejó el pequeño.

—No Inuyasha, son cubos y puedes armar cosas con ellas. Mira—. El abuelo tomó algunos cubos, se sentó dificultosamente en el suelo y comenzó a tratar de formar una casa.

Inuyasha se acercó a su abuelo y veía fascinado como se hacían cosas con ellas. Inuyasha trato de imitar a su abuelo.

—Muy bien Inuyasha, sigue así—. Hikari se levantó y se sacudió un poco—.Tengo que irme—. Le revolvió el cabello a su nieto cuidadosamente para no lastimar sus orejitas—. Izayoi ahora que estoy aquí me hare cargo, tu encárgate de pasar tiempo con Inuyasha.

Izayoi asintió sonriendo, feliz porque por fin podría estar con su hijo.

Hikari se retiró dejando nuevamente a solas Madre e Hijo.

—Mamá, ma—. Dijo Inuyasha felizmente, mostrando la figura que estaba haciendo.

—Mira qué bonita.

Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho de su trabajo y bostezo un poco.

— ¿Quieres tomar una siesta, Inuyasha? —Le preguntó Izayoi notando la mirada cansada del niño.

Inuyasha negó a pesar de soltar un pequeño bostezo.

—Entonces vamos a darte un baño.

—No, no queo—. Respondió molesto.

—Sí, tienes que hacerlo—. Ordenó Izayoi.

Inuyasha comenzó a hacer un berrinche e Izayoi suspiro con cansancio. Inuyasha era terco, pero encontraría la manera de convencerlo.

+++++++++  
**N/A: Lamento la tardanza, por motivos personales, falta de tiempo y bloqueo de escritor no pude continuarlo. Aquí esta, es algo flojo pero ya después de esto creo que mi imaginación comenzara a brotar :D.**

**He leído todos sus comentarios tan lindos y bellos, lamento no poder responderlos en estos momentos, pero siempre mantendrán mi agradecimiento y buenos deseos :') Gracias por su apoyo y continuar leyendo a pesar de todo. **

**Saludos y un abrazo :).**

**Cualquier comentario, critica, opinión e ideas son bienvenidas.**


	22. Gran hermano

Semanas transcurrieron e Inuyasha ya no había visitado el palacio, eso angustiaba a Sesshomaru creyendo que su ausencia se debía al incumplimiento de su promesa.

—Sesshomaru, ¿has visto a tu padre?. El señor Kobayashi y los demás lo esperan para la reunión.

Sesshomaru salió de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza —. No, lo siento madre. Salió en la mañana y no ha vuelto.

Irasue suspiró—. Supongo que habrá olvidado la reunión de hoy. Espero que vuelva pronto el clima no se ve muy bien, se acerca la lluvia y no sería educado que estuviera empapado en la reunión.

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? — Se ofreció Sesshomaru.

—Aun eres muy joven para las reuniones y cuando estés en ellas créeme que no serán agradables—. Respondió Irasue.

Sesshomaru detestaba que su madre lo tratara como si fuera un cachorro pequeño.

Irasue estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando sintió la presencia de su compañero. Sesshomaru también la sintió y ambos fueron a ver al daiyōkai. Para su sorpresa Inu no Taisho sonreía y traía entre sus brazos a Inuyasha.

— ¡Sue, Shu! — Saludó Inuyasha con alegría.

Inu no Taisho bajó a su hijo para que saludara a Irasue y a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha corrió a los brazos de Sue y le saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla, Irasue lo abrazo amorosamente en respuesta.

—Inuyasha, no te esperábamos— le susurró ella, correspondió a los mimos del niño.

Sesshomaru creía que el cachorro seguía disgustado con él y sobre todo porque al parecer Inuyasha no lo saludaba. Estaba a punto de retirarse dignamente cuando inesperadamente su madre le entregó a Inuyasha y éste le saludó de la misma manera en la que saludó a Irasue.

Este acto disgustó un poco a Sesshomaru quien separo a Inuyasha de él un poco.

—Sesshomaru, tendrás que encargarte de él, tu padre y yo tenemos una reunión que atender— Ordenó Irasue.

La sonrisa de Inu no Taisho fue remplazada por la confusión — ¿Reunión?, ¿Cuál reunión?...

—La reunión con Kobayashi— le recordó Irasue.

— Espera, ¿es hoy?, lo había olvidado. No hay que hacerlos esperar.

—Vamos a darnos prisa. Sesshomaru, ¿quieres hacerte cargo de Inuyasha o tendremos que pedirle a alguien que lo cuide?

Sesshomaru recordó la primera vez que rechazo cuidar del hanyou y fue maltratado por las siervas.

—Está bien, puedo hacerlo—. Respondió Sesshomaru no tan seguro de sus palabras, las pocas veces que había estado con Inuyasha no salieron del todo bien.

—Muy bien, los veremos cuando la reunión termine. Pórtate bien, Inuyasha—. Ordenó Inu no Taisho a su hijo menor.

Irasue asintió en señal de aprobación y le murmuró algo a Inu no Taisho quien dio una media sonrisa y se retiró con su compañera a la reunión.

\- '_No puede ser tan difícil cuidar de un hanyou_'- pensó Sesshomaru, quien bajo a Inuyasha al suelo. Sesshomaru esperaba alguna reacción molesta por parte de Inuyasha y en cambio recibió una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa torpe.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó fríamente.

— ¿Qué? —. Respondió Inuyasha inclinando la cabeza.

Sesshomaru suspiró— Vamos a tu habitación.

Sesshomaru subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Inuyasha donde ahí se mantenía una gran cantidad de juguetes para el cachorro. Al estar arriba, no vio a Inuyasha por ningún lado, miró hacia abajo y ahí estaba; Inuyasha apenas estaba subiendo el quinto escalón con dificultad.

— ¡Shu, Shu! —pedía Inuyasha alzando la mano, eran muchas escaleras y el niño temía caer después de todo lo que había subido.

Sesshomaru gruñó levemente y regresó por su hermano pequeño. Lo tomó de la mano e Inuyasha lo agarró firmemente. Para Sesshomaru parecía una eternidad con cada escalón que tardaba en subir Inuyasha.

Por fin arriba, Sesshomaru trato de zafarse del agarre del hanyou, pero este aun no lo soltaba. Fácilmente pudo alejarse de él, pero aun así permitió tener cercanía con el pequeño. Ambos caminaron a la habitación del hanyou, aunque había una pregunta que le molestaba al mayor. Sesshomaru tenía interés de saber porque Inuyasha no le reclamaba o se mostraba enojado con él.

— ¿No estas enfadado?

Inuyasha se desconcertó por la pregunta, le miró en la confusión total y preguntó: — ¿Po qué?

—Argh olvídalo—. Dijo Sesshomaru fastidiado, talvez nunca debió preocuparse por el hanyou en primer lugar, sin embargo, quería saber si su decisión había hecho un cambio—. Esa humana, tu abuela… ¿ya no te lastima?

Inuyasha negó. —No, buela no pega.

Sesshomaru asintió, talvez después de todo su madre tenía razón y había hecho una buena acción, aunque no era que le importara la vida del hanyou.

Caminaron en silencio a la habitación de Inuyasha, estando ahí Inuyasha soltó la mano de su hermano para correr a sostener los juguetes que estaban a su alrededor.

—Quédate aquí Inuyasha, yo estaré al lado— Ordenó. Realmente no entendía porque sus padres hicieron la habitación de Inuyasha justo al lado del suyo.

Inuyasha dejó lo que hacía y corrió junto a su hermano.

—Shu aquí jugar.

—No—. Respondió secamente, no tenía interés en jugar con cosas infantiles.

—Favor—. Rogó Inuyasha, pero a su hermano no le importo.

Sesshomaru no veía diversión alguna en jugar con esas cosas.

Sesshomaru salió y entró a su habitación seguido de Inuyasha. —Quédate en tu habitación— Ordenó.

— ¡Noo!—. Protestó el pequeño con los brazos cruzados.

Siguieron discutiendo y a pesar de que Sesshomaru cargaba a Inuyasha para dejarlo en la habitación, Inuyasha volvía a aparecer en la habitación de Sesshomaru.

Cansado viendo que la discusión no llegaría a ningún lugar, permitió a Inuyasha estar en su espacio.

—Puedes estar aquí, pero no toques nada—. Advirtió.

Inuyasha asintió en la comprensión. Sesshomaru volvió a retomar su libro y se sentó a leer con Inuyasha a su lado. Inuyasha no entendía lo que decía el libro, ni le interesaba, tenía más interés de ver su alrededor.

Había algo que le llamaba la atención a Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Inuyasha. Comenzó a tocarlo, era peludo y suave, era algo parecido a lo que tenía Sue y su papá, pero jamás le había interesado en saberlo hasta ahora.

Sesshomaru lo miró de reojo y veía como Inuyasha lo picoteaba y olfateaba—. Es mi mokomoko.

Inuyasha no entendía lo que quiso decir.

Sesshomaru suspiró, necesitaba encontrar una palabra más fácil para explicar—. Estola.

—etola—repitió Inuyasha.

—E-s-t-o-l-a—pronunció Sesshomaru lentamente e Inuyasha imitó.

—Estola—repitió Inuyasha emocionado por haberla prenunciado correctamente—. Yasha no tener uno—mencionó el pequeño.

—No lo tienes porque eres un hanyou— Explicó Sesshomaru sin tener cuidado al mencionar la palabra "hanyou", palabra que sus padres le prohibieron decir delante de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no entendía del todo la palabra "hanyou", él creía que era malo por la forma en la que su abuela lo mencionaba o la gente a su alrededor. Bajó sus orejas creyendo ser insultado y no dijo nada.

Sesshomaru ignoró el comportamiento y prosiguió con la lectura.

Inuyasha siguió picoteando y acorrucándose en la estola, y esto no parecía molestar al mayor, así que continúo en ello. Era tan suave y cómoda que Inuyasha podría quedarse dormido en ella, pero aún tenía mucha energía. Le ansiaba tanto que la mordió, recibiendo un suave gruñido de advertencia de su hermano.

Inuyasha lo dejó, estaba comenzando aburrirse, pero no quería estar solo en la habitación con los juguetes. Comenzó a inspeccionar su alrededor.

Sesshomaru lo miraba de reojo observando que Inuyasha no tocara ninguna de sus pertenencias.

Inuyasha comenzaba a aburrirse no había nada divertido, ni emocionante en la habitación hasta que fijo sus ojos en un montón de espadas que estaban en una pared. Alzó las manos y saltó, pero no podía alcanzarlas por más que se esforzara.

—No, Inuyasha. Son peligrosas—. Regañó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el suelo frunciendo el ceño.

Sesshomaru lo ignoró y continuó la lectura.

Inuyasha suspiró de aburrimiento y miró por la ventana, se veía tan divertido afuera en el jardín. Tantos insectos que perseguir.

—Shu salir—. Dijo Inuyasha.

—No—. Fue la respuesta que le dio el mayor.

—Fuera a jugar.

—No.

Inuyasha insistía y Sesshomaru negaba. Desesperado, Inuyasha comenzó a hacer un berrinche.

Sesshomaru trató de ignorarlo, pero los gritos y lloriqueos de Inuyasha le eran insoportables.

—De acuerdo. Saldremos— Se rindió Sesshomaru. –'_¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha se había vuelto tan insoportable?'-. _Se preguntaba.

Inuyasha secó sus lágrimas y sonrió satisfecho.

La escena de las escaleras se repitió; Sesshomaru sosteniendo a su hermano menor e Inuyasha bajando con dificultad.

En el jardín, Inuyasha corrió por todo el lugar, olfateando e inspeccionando todo con diversión. Sesshomaru no hizo nada más que observarlo.

Inuyasha emocionado por tanto espacio, se revolcó en la tierra y trataba de atrapar a cualquier insecto a su alrededor.

Inuyasha se escondió a través de unos arbustos y Sesshomaru no se molestó en buscarlo. El palacio era seguro y el jardín estaba cerrado para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir sin supervisión.

Sin esperarlo, una gota de agua cayó en su nariz. Miró hacia el cielo que se veía gris. Las gotas de agua no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a caer con rapidez.

Sesshomaru entró a cubrirse del agua. —. Inuyasha tienes que entrar— ordenó, pero no recibió respuesta.

— ¡Inuyasha! — gritó, pero el niño no obedeció.

Sesshomaru gruñó con molestia, - '_ahora tendré que salir a buscarlo'._

La lluvia era fuerte y la tierra rápidamente se convirtió en lodo. Sesshomaru detestaba el lodo…

Sesshomaru trató de evitar el lodo a toda costa, aunque era inevitable. Ya se estaba ensuciando y empapando por completo.

Olfateó para encontrar a Inuyasha, pero todo el lugar olía a tierra mojada. Evitando así que encontrara a Inuyasha con rapidez, es como si Inuyasha se hubiera esfumado. El olor de su hermano había desaparecido.

Comenzó a preocuparse _–'No debí de haberlo dejado irse'-_ se regañó.

Sesshomaru llamaba a Inuyasha y no recibía respuesta, cada vez más se preocupaba por la ausencia de su hermano. El jardín no era tan grande como para que el hanyou desapareciera así sin más. Pero Inuyasha no estaba completamente desaparecido, Sesshomaru sentía esa pequeña energía youki.

Buscaba en cada arbusto y esquina del lugar. Sin encontrar nada.

_\- '¿Por qué me preocupo por él? No es mi responsabilidad'-._ Se decía a sí mismo para tranquilizarse.

Perdido en sus pensamientos mientras buscaba fue atacado por una bola de lodo justo en el rostro. Sesshomaru se limpió con una mano gruñendo con enojo, mirando para ver al culpable, y ahí estaba Inuyasha cubriendo su boca mientras reía completamente bañado en lodo.

_\- 'Por eso su olor desapareció'-_ pensó Sesshomaru —. Inuyasha ven aquí ahora—ordenó con enojo.

Inuyasha se negó con burla y volvió a correr cubriéndose en algún arbusto cercano.

Sesshomaru corrió tras él, pero el niño ya no estaba ahí.

— ¿Cómo…? — se cuestionaba cuando fue atacado por otra bola.

Inuyasha reía con diversión, juntando un montón de lodo y arrojándolo contra Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gruñó e incrementó su youki para asustar al cachorro y que lo obedeciera. Al principio pareció funcionar ya que Inuyasha se desconcertó un poco, pero desafiante volvió a huir y a arrojarle lodo.

Sesshomaru no tuvo de otra más que intentar atraparlo y esquivar el lodo. Esquivarlo era mejor porque así ponía en práctica las enseñanzas de lucha. Incluso llegó a ser divertido. Inuyasha estaba comenzando a volverse un reto a pesar de su torpeza y lentitud.

Cansado de juegos atrapó a Inuyasha con facilidad. El cachorro siguió riendo, embarrándolo de lodo y retorciéndose para zafarse.

—Basta, Inuyasha— regañó Sesshomaru.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Sesshomaru volteó a donde escuchó la voz y era su madre, quien estaba ahí afuera viendo el desastre del jardín.

— ¿Qué paso con el jardín?, Y ¿Qué hacen ahí afuera con esta lluvia? —Irasue trataba de verse lo más sería y respetable, siendo algo difícil viendo el estado de su hijo y de Inuyasha; La ropa de Sesshomaru estaba llena de manchas oscuras, y su cabello despeinado y lodoso. En cambio, Inuyasha estaba completamente lleno de lodo, lo único que tenía visible eran sus ojos.

—Vengan aquí—. Ordenó Irasue.

Sesshomaru avergonzado, cargó a Inuyasha y caminó hasta llegar junto a su madre.

Ambos hermanos miraban a Irasue con ojos grandes y culpables.

Irasue no podía regañarlos, era algo que nunca había visto hacer a su hijo y el necesitaba esa diversión en su vida. Suspiró indecisa sobre qué hacer—. Le diré a Kina que prepare el agua caliente, esperen aquí.

Sesshomaru miró en la confusión esperando ser regañado. Un príncipe no puede actuar de una manera tan infantil.

—Shu divetido— susurró Inuyasha.

—Cállate. Es tu culpa— acusó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha guardó silencio y comenzó a acariciar la estola de Sesshomaru, ensuciándola más de lodo.

—Basta, Inuyasha. Ya le has manchado lo suficiente— regañó.

Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente.

Irasue llegó al poco tiempo después—. Ambos tienen que darse un baño y les pido que no hagan ruido, la reunión aún no termina. Ahora, vayan a darse un baño.

Inuyasha hizo un puchero a escuchar la palabra "baño", pero no protesto.

Sesshomaru sosteniendo a Inuyasha, aceleró su paso para evitar ensuciar el suelo, aunque era imposible dejando marcas de lodo a su paso.

Irasue rió internamente ante esto y les pidió a las demás siervas que limpiaran el lugar para que ella pudiera continuar en la reunión junto a su compañero.

En el cuarto de baño, Sesshomaru bajó a Inuyasha para ayudar a desvestirlo. Inuyasha luchaba y protestaba, pero al final Sesshomaru le ganó.

—Quédate quieto—. Dijo Sesshomaru, luchando para meter a Inuyasha en el agua, pero este se retorcía y lloraba con cada intento.

—Shu tamien—. Dijo Inuyasha entre lloriqueos.

—Está bien, lo haremos los dos. Sólo quédate quieto— habló Sesshomaru dejando a Inuyasha en el suelo.

Inuyasha con enfado se sentó en el suelo, cruzado de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

Sesshomaru se estaba desvistiendo cuando dejó de escuchar a Inuyasha. Había marcas de lodo por el suelo que indicaban que Inuyasha había salido.

Sesshomaru gruñó exasperado, realmente comenzaba a odiar a ese hanyou.

Sesshomaru asomó la cabeza fuera de la habitación, observando los pasillos, veía las huellas de pies de Inuyasha que estaban por el lugar. Salió lentamente del baño, aún llevaba la vestimenta de la parte inferior y no había ninguna sirvienta por el lugar e Inuyasha no pudo ir muy lejos así que no sería tan malo si lo buscaba así.

Siguió las manchas de lodo que Inuyasha dejó por el lugar.

Un Inuyasha corriendo desnudo por el palacio llamaría mucho la atención así que tenía que encontrarlo rápido. Las huellas seguían y seguían, Sesshomaru estaba asombrado por lo lejos que Inuyasha había llegado en tan poco tiempo _–'Realmente te subestime hanyou'- _pensaba.

De lejos pudo ver a Inuyasha, quien estaba fuera de una de las habitaciones. Pero no era cualquier habitación, era donde su padre estaba en la reunión. Caminó silenciosamente hacía él y escuchó como la reunión estaba a punto de terminar.

Si los invitados veían a Sesshomaru de esta manera sería escandaloso y vergonzoso.

—Ven aquí ahora—. Murmuró Sesshomaru enfadado.

Inuyasha negó.

Sesshomaru tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes que la reunión llegara a su fin.

—¿Quieres jugar a la pelota? —preguntó Sesshomaru tratando de no sonar tan enfadado.

— ¿Jugar peota?

—Sí, pero tienes que venir conmigo.

Inuyasha con emoción se acercó a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru impaciente esperó a que Inuyasha estuviera lo más cerca posible para tomarlo. Cuando lo consiguió, cubrió la boca del niño para silenciarlo y regresó rápidamente de vuelta al baño. Cubriendo los rastros de lodo con su estola.

Al llegar, Sesshomaru agitado por la presión en la que estuvo, arrojó a Inuyasha al ofuro y termino de desvestirse. Rápidamente entró a ella para evitar que Inuyasha se ahogara. El ofuro era lo suficientemente grande para ambos y algo profundo para Inuyasha. Sesshomaru se veía obligado a sostener a Inuyasha para que no se ahogara.

—Shu, divetido. Ota vez—. Pidió Inuyasha con diversión.

—Creo que fue mucha diversión por un día. Táñate bien, tienes que estar presentable.

—Shu, ¿dónde pelota? —preguntó Inuyasha mirando a todos lados para encontrarla.

Sesshomaru estaba molesto, el hanyou todavía tenía el descaro de preguntar sobre la pelota después de todo lo que le había hecho hacer —Sólo báñate.

—Shu, mentioso—. Acusó Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

—Si sigues con esa actitud no habrá más juegos—. Advirtió Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha obedeció por segunda vez en todo el día.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos por unos momentos. El agua era tan relajante y cálida. Su paz interior sólo duro unos segundos porque escuchaba las quejas de Inuyasha.

_\- '¿Ahora qué?'-_ pensó con fastidio. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Inuyasha con una mueca de dolor.

Inuyasha por haber estado tanto tiempo en contacto con el lodo, le había entrado un poco a una de sus orejitas y comenzaba a picarle.

— ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?

—Shu pica— se quejó Inuyasha mientras se frotaba la oreja.

—Déjame verla y no la toques mucho porque podrías infectártela.

El cachorro para quitarse el malestar desobedeció y se talló con fuerza, ocasionando que accidentalmente se rasguñara. Inuyasha comenzó a llorar.

—Eres un torpe— regañó Sesshomaru, inspeccionándolo.

Sesshomaru limpiaba suavemente la herida con temor de no lastimar a Inuyasha.

—Ten más cuidado, tus orejas son frágiles y pueden infectarse.

Inuyasha secó sus lágrimas cuando el ardor dejó de ser tan doloroso.

—Joven Sesshomaru, sus vestimentas estarán aquí fuera de la habitación— mencionó un siervo, quien dejó ropa para ambos chicos.

Sesshomaru agradeció y salió de la bañera cuando ya había tenido suficiente.

Secó, vistió y peinó a Inuyasha ya que parecía que éste no podía hacer nada por sí mismo. Y también porque no confiaba en nadie más para hacerlo.

Inuyasha bostezaba y cabeceaba por el cansancio.

— ¿Quieres dormir? —le preguntó Sesshomaru mientras secaba su estola.

Inuyasha negó a pesar de que su cara decía lo contrario.

Sesshomaru siguió con lo suyo y cuando termino, encontró a un cansado Inuyasha acorrucado a sí mismo en el suelo.

Sesshomaru cargó a Inuyasha cuidadosamente para no despertarlo y lo recostó en la cama.

Sesshomaru suspiró, jamás creyó que Inuyasha se quedaría quieto por un momento.

— ¿Lograste dormirlo? — Habló Inu no Taisho, sorprendido.

Sesshomaru se sobresaltó un poco porque no lo esperaba—. Sí, creo que sí— respondió.

Inu no Taisho se acercó con su hijo mayor y le palmeó el hombro con orgullo—. Su madre nunca logra que tome una siesta.

Padre e hijo miraban descansar al más pequeño. Inu no Taisho no podía evitar mirar con orgullo a su hijo mayor.

Sesshomaru no era tan malo como trataba de aparentar después de todo.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por los comentarios y teniendo tiempo los respondo porque aun no termine un trabajo por estar escribiendo esto xD.  
Cualquier comentario, duda, critica, opinión o idea es bienvenida.**

**Definicion:** el ofuro es un baño japonés de agua caliente. :D

**Saludos un abrazo y gracias a todos por leer :D .**


	23. Padre y cachorro

El año transcurrió sin problemas.

Takemaru tuvo que irse por unos meses por servicios militares y de entrenamiento. Posponiendo la boda. Izayoi nunca se imaginó que extrañaría tanto a Takemaru en su tiempo de ausencia al igual que Inuyasha.

Cuando regreso los planes de boda se hicieron nuevamente. Tanto la madre de Takemaru y la madre de Izayoi estaban tan entusiasmadas preparando la boda sin pedir la opinión de sus hijos.

Inuyasha pasaba tiempo con su familia yōkai y vivía con su familia humana. Se sentía afortunado de poder contar con varios compañeros de juegos.

Con su familia yōkai: Sesshomaru jugaba con Inuyasha de mala gana (cuando se negaba, Inuyasha hacia unos grandes ojos de cachorro o una rabieta siendo inevitable poder negarse), su padre siempre ingeniando nuevos juegos para jugar con sus dos hijos e Irasue cuidando al cachorro como si fuera propio cuando Inu no Taisho y Sesshomaru tenían deberes que hacer.

En cambio, con su familia humana: Su abuelo le contaba historias de su juventud, sus tías siempre lo mimaban, Ren jugaba a cualquier cosa que Inuyasha quisiera, con su abuela casi no hacía nada porque ya no pasaba tiempo con ella, Takemaru jugaba con él con espadas de madera y su madre con la que convivía la mayor parte del tiempo aprendía cosas nuevas.

Inuyasha no veía diferencia en ninguna de sus familias o se cuestionaba el por qué no podía estar con ambas al mismo tiempo. Él solo se concentraba en disfrutar el momento y divertirse.

A tan solo unos días de la boda, Izayoi le pidió a Inu no Taisho que se hiciera cargo del pequeño Inuyasha; temiendo que el cachorro se aburriera e hiciera algunas de sus travesuras cuando ella se ocupara con los asuntos de la boda.

Esperando la llegada del daiyōkai, madre e hijo se divertían pintando la cara uno del otro.

—Mi señora, el señor Inu no Taisho la espera— Anunció la sierva.

—Pídale que entre—pidió Izayoi mientras continuaba pintando a Inuyasha.

Unos segundos después entró Inu no Taisho sonriendo al ver la tierna imagen.

—Que lindos colores—Comentó el daiyōkai.

—Papá, papá —Gritó Inuyasha alegremente corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

—Hola Inuyasha— Dijo Inu no Taisho dándole un fuerte abrazo. —Izayoi— realizó una pequeña reverencia con su niño en brazos.

—Me alegro que vinieras— saludó Izayoi, limpiándose la pintura del rostro. —Inuyasha ven a limpiarte para que puedas ir con tu padre.

Inuyasha asintió y fue con su madre para que pudieran retirarle toda la pintura.

— ¿Se estaban divirtiendo? — Preguntó el daiyōkai.

—Sí, mamá y yasha pintar— respondió el pequeño.

Izayoi terminó de quitarle toda la pintura en el rostro—. Inuyasha podrías guardar estas pinturas— pidió.

Inuyasha aceptó, ansioso por ir a jugar con Shu. Tomó las pinturas y fue a guardarlas en su lugar.

Izayoi e Inu no Taisho no mencionaron nada estando a solas

Inuyasha regresó juntó a sus padres e Izayoi se despidió de él.

—Se un buen niño, se obediente, no hagas ninguna travesura y no molestes tanto a Shu— Le susurró a Inuyasha en un abrazo.

Inuyasha le dio una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla —Sí, mamá.

Después de la despedida, Inu no Taisho se llevó a Inuyasha al palacio.

A su llegada no había nadie esperándolos a excepción de uno que otro siervo. Sesshomaru había salido por los entrenamientos e Irasue a una reunión con la esposa de Kobayashi, y algunas más compañeras de respetables demonios. Esa información no la sabía el hanyou quien bajo de los brazos de su padre en busca de su hermano y Sue.

—No se encuentran—. Le mencionó Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha hizo un puchero. Su padre para tranquilizarlo se acercó a él y lo sostuvo entre brazos.

—Tranquilo, volverán pronto— Inu no Taisho no tenía nada que hacer (o por lo menos no recordaba que tuviera algún asunto pendiente) así que decidió dedicarle tiempo a su cachorro más joven— Jugaremos mientras los esperamos.

El puchero fue remplazado por una gran sonrisa—Jugar econdidas.

Inu no Taisho asintió.

Inuyasha se separó de los brazos de su padre y se alejó de él tomando cierta distancia.

—Contar a diez, yo escondo— ordenó el hanyou.

El daiyōkai rió en voz baja, obedeció dándole la espalda y comenzó a contar lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por el niño.

El palacio era enorme. La gran sala tenía tantos escondites e Inuyasha no sabía cuál usar. Corrió al primer lugar que vio, era una pequeña mesita; él se ocultó debajo de ella.

Inu no Taisho dejó de contar, se dio la vuelta y eso era todo; Inuyasha estaba enfrente de él en una pequeña mesa de madera. La mesa cubría el rostro del pequeño, pero lo dejaba expuesto en su parte inferior. El pequeño no se percató de esto.

El daiyōkai no pudo evitar una media sonrisa y trató de ignorar el escondite de Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha, ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Inu no Taisho al aire tratando de seguir el juego.

Debajo de la mesita provenían pequeñas risitas, Inu no Taisho fingió no haberlas oído y buscó en otros lugares.

Al poco tiempo después fue "sorprendido" por Inuyasha, quien anunció orgulloso su victoria.

—Inuyasha, No te parecía mejor jugar en el jardín, ahí hay más lugares para ocultarse.

Inuyasha asintió con entusiasmo, tomando la mano de su padre y guiándolo al jardín.

El juego siguió. Los escondites para Inu no Taisho eran escasos y trataba de esconderse lo mejor posible para poner a prueba el olfato del hanyou. En cambio, los escondites para el pequeño eran demasiados, el problema es que Inuyasha creía que cualquier lugar podría ser un buen escondite mientras ocultaran su rostro.

Inu no Taisho no podía dejar de reír para sí mismo con cada escondite de Inuyasha: detrás de una flor, un arbusto enano, un árbol demasiado flaco, entre muchos otros absurdos escondites.

Aunque ahora pareciera no poder decir lo mismo, cuando terminó de contar y volvió a mirar. Inuyasha ya no estaba frente a él. –'_Inuyasha está mejorando_'- se dijo a sí mismo.

Ignorando su poderoso olfato y poniendo más atención a su entorno. Lo encontró. Inuyasha estaba oculto detrás de un gran árbol y esto era evidente por la sombra que sobresalía gracias a la luz del sol.

Inuyasha estaba tan concentrado en ganar que fue sorprendido por un abrazo de su padre. Padre e hijo prosiguieron con su diversión hasta que se detuvieron cuando el hambre comenzó a llegar al pequeño hanyou.

—Vamos adentro, pediré que nos traigan algo.

Inuyasha asintió feliz tomando la mano de su padre.

Inu no Taisho le pidió a la cocinera que trajera algo para calmar el hambre y ella lo hizo. Trayendo consigo algunos ricos aperitivos.

Para Inuyasha los aperitivos eran buenos, pero no eran comparados al sabor de la cocina de mamá.

El daiyōkai veía a su hijo alimentarse, no era tan travieso como decía Sesshomaru y tampoco mal portado como dijo Mei meses antes.

Un siervo se acercó a ellos con nerviosismo… esas no eran buenas noticias.

—Señor, lamento interrumpir, pero el señor Kobayashi le espera. El señor Kobayashi llegó sin avisar y dice que no se marchara hasta que usted lo vea.

Inu no Taisho suspiró —De acuerdo, dile que estaré con él en un momento.

El siervo asintió y se marchó.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Inuyasha? — se preguntó en voz alta.

—Quero ir—. Le respondió el niño mientras comía.

Inu no Taisho nunca había presentado a Inuyasha a otros yōkais ni daiyōkais que no fuesen la servidumbre del palacio. Le disgustaba pensar que serían groseros con su hijo por el simple hecho de ser un hanyou y no quería que Inuyasha se enfrentara a esa realidad a tan corta edad.

—Inuyasha no creo que…

— Mi señor, Kobayashi le espera creo que tiene que ver algo con… lo lamento creí que se encontraba solo—. Le interrumpió un yōkai diminuto que resultaba ser uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

—Myoga, que gusto verte. Ya iba en camino.

—No puedo creerlo, éste es Inuyasha. Que grande esta.

Inuyasha estaba un poco aterrado porque no podía ver a la persona con la que hablaba su padre. El daiyōkai se percató de esto y le hizo unas señas a Myoga.

—Lamento mis modales, joven Inuyasha—. Se puso enfrente de la vista del cachorro —Soy Myoga un fiel amigo de su padre.

Inuyasha miraba curioso, nunca en su vida había visto a alguien tan pequeño.

—Myoga puedo encargarte a Inuyasha, tengo que ver a Kobayashi—. Pidió Inu no Taisho.

—Por supuesto, yo me encargare del pequeño y lo protegeré más que a mi vida—. Juró la pulga, aunque Inu no Taisho sabía que mentía de cierta manera. Cualquier señal de peligro y su amigo se esfumaría sin dudarlo.

—Inuyasha, obedece a Myoga. Volveré pronto—. Inu no Taisho se despidió sin esperar respuesta.

Inuyasha seguía mirando a Myoga, era un ser tan extraño y desconocido para él.

— ¿Qué quiere hacer, joven Inuyasha?

— ¿Poque eres pequeño? — le preguntó el niño con Inocencia.

—Bueno, soy un demonio pulga mi estatura es la adecuada.

El ser que era extraño para Inuyasha parecía muy viejo para ser un niño. Inuyasha prosiguió con preguntas que cualquier niño de 3 años se le pudiera ocurrir y Myoga trató de responder con la mayor simpleza posible.

Inuyasha aún no estaba satisfecho con el aperitivo y su curiosidad sobre el extraño hombre pulga fue desapareciendo. Decidió buscar por cuenta propia más alimento.

— ¿A dónde cree que va? Su padre me matará si le sucede algo, vuelva aquí.

Inuyasha desobedeció y siguió con su olfato el olor de comida hasta la cocina. Las siervas que se encontraban tuvieron que salir para atender sus otros deberes. Esta oportunidad era perfecta para el hanyou para encontrar alimento.

Myoga estaba cansado de tanto saltar y pedirle al niño que lo escuchara.

—Por-por favor, jo-joven Inuyasha… escúcheme—decía la pulga con dificultad por falta de aire.

El cachorro no le prestaba el mínimo interés y se dedicó a explorar toda la cocina. Olfateando cada vasija en busca de algo delicioso que probar.

—Inuyasha cuidado con…— advirtió Myoga demasiado tarde, el cachorro había tirado una vasija que contenía algo de condimentos para la comida.

—Oh, oh… lo siento—. El cachorro se disculpó alejándose de la escena del accidente.

—Traeré a alguien para que lo limpie. Inuyasha, por favor no te muevas—. Suplicó la pulga mientras saltaba para marchase.

Cuando regresó con las yōkais de limpieza, el cachorro había desaparecido.

Inuyasha se encontraba recorriendo las habitaciones de Shu, de su padre y Sue. Buscando la presencia de ellos, pero no encontró nada.

Inu no Taisho al terminar la reunión con Kobayashi y despedirlo, escuchó unos pequeños sollozos. Caminó hacia ellos y encontró a Inuyasha llorando en silencio.

Alarmado se acercó a él — ¿Qué sucede?

Inuyasha lo abrazó y entre lágrimas le explicó—Creí… creí estar solo.

—Está bien, estoy aquí, no estás sólo—. Tranquilizó.

Inu no Taisho entendía el temor de Inuyasha. Cualquier niño pequeño tiene miedo de estar solo o ser abandonado, probablemente Inuyasha al no encontrar a nadie conocido y de confianza creyó haber sido abandonado.

— ¿Quieres volver con tu mamá? —preguntó.

Inuyasha asintió mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Inu no Taisho se hizo una nota mental para no volver a dejar a Inuyasha en el cuidado de Myoga.

* * *

Los asuntos de la boda estaban arreglados. Sólo quedaba esperar el gran día y saber los deseos de su pequeño ese día.

Izayoi estaba esperando la llegada de su hijo cuando empezó a oscurecer y, puntualmente Inu no Taisho llegó con el niño adormilado en brazos.

—De nuevo regresa dormido, ¿volvió a jugar demasiado con Shu? —Preguntó Izayoi con una sonrisa, siendo ahora su turno de sostener al niño quien se encontraba plácidamente dormido.

Inu no Taisho negó con diversión—. Hoy no, estuvimos la mayor parte del día jugando a las escondidas.

—Entonces eso suena mejor para mí.

Ambos mantuvieron un silencio cómodo mientras Izayoi recostaba a Inuyasha en la cama.

—Fui a ver los terrenos de Takemaru hoy y son enormes, realmente Inuyasha tendrá lugar donde correr con libertad—. Dijo Izayoi imaginando a Inuyasha con alegría corriendo por todo el lugar.

—Me mintió al decir que la boda sería pronto, ya ha pasado mucho e Inuyasha sigue aquí—Habló el daiyōkai con seriedad y eso angustió un poco a Izayoi, pero el sentimiento duro poco porque Inu no Taisho se relajó — Aunque no me molesta mientras Inuyasha siga siendo tratado con respeto.

—Lo es. Espero que eso siga de esa manera los días que estemos aquí. Los planes de Takemaru no salieron como quería por sus entrenamientos y yo los apoye pese a su insistencia en que nos casáramos pronto. No fue su culpa, sino mía.

—Lo lamento no lo sabía, de igual formas no me interesa mientras Inuyasha sea feliz aquí—. Respondió cortante Inu no Taisho.

El silencio en ellos ahora se volvió incómodo y el aire a su alrededor tenso.

—Lo lamento, Izayoi, no quería sonar de esa manera es sólo… sólo tengo muchas cosas pasando por mi mente en estos momentos— Se disculpó.

— ¿Qué nos pasó?... ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? — preguntó Izayoi dándole una mirada a Inu no Taisho.

La mirada que ella le brindaba era indescifrable para Inu no Taisho.

Cada vez que ellos se dirigían la palabra era de manera cortante y respetuosa por Inuyasha, se saludaban solo por pura educación, pero casi no hablaban de ellos. Era como si se hubiesen olvidado de aquellos sentimientos que llegaron a tener el uno por el otro en un algún momento.

—No lo sé, realmente no lo sé—. Respondió Inu no Taisho desviando la mirada.

Inuyasha se retorció un poco probablemente por algún sueño que había causado en él una reacción.

Izayoi vaciló un momento y habló con firmeza—No es momento de hablar de esto ahora. Inuyasha podría despertar. Sólo quería darte las gracias por todo. No, no hables por favor déjame continuar… Quiero agradecerte por darme a Inuyasha, tal vez no fue de la manera como ninguno de los dos imaginaba, pero no podemos negar que ha traído felicidad a nuestras vidas, realmente no me arrepiento de nada y no creo que lo que tuvimos fuera un error como todos imaginan; fue real y eso es lo que importa.

Inu no Taisho no sabía que decir ante esa declaración, lo había tomado por sorpresa—. Izayoi, yo...

—No digas nada, hablaremos en otra ocasión, sólo quería que lo supieras—. Ella le dio una sonrisa, aunque no parecía tan genuina, su mirada decía lo contrario.

—Izayoi realmente quiero…

—Yo también—Le interrumpió la joven mujer ahora con una verdadera sonrisa —Y si seguimos actuando de esta manera no nos ayudara, hablaremos en otra ocasión con más calma. Ahora vete antes que la servidumbre comience hacer chismes, no es adecuado que un daiyōkai permanezca tanto tiempo en la habitación de una mujer que está a unos días de casarse.

Inu no Taisho sonrió, asintió y se marchó con una despedida rápida.

Izayoi sonrió, acarició las orejitas de Inuyasha con suavidad. Cuidando de no despertarlo.

Izayoi se fue a darse un baño bien merecido después de soportar a su madre, a sus futuras hermanas y madre en ley.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por los comentarios, seguir y darle favoritos a la historia, lamento la tardanza de las historias, pero estas semanas he pasado por muchas cosas (no se preocupen no es grave), sólo que si es suficiente motivo para dejarme fuera por algún tiempo. Nuevamente Gracias por todo y la próxima historia será de los hermanos :3**

Cualquier comentario, critica, opinión e idea es completamente bienvenida.


	24. Pinturas

**Muchas gracias por sus cometarios :'), lamento no subir con anterioridad, un virus ataco a mi ordenador y ya no supe nada sobre mis escritos, las fiestas, la falta de tiempo, la familia, la falta de sueño y mi pereza. No me han ayudado en lo absoluto así que ando muy falta de imaginación últimamente.**

n-n-n-n-n-nn-

Un día, sólo faltaba un día para la gran boda. Izayoi se sentía nerviosa e Inuyasha podía sentir eso también lo que lo hacía ansioso.

Ella se bañaba mientras Inuyasha dibujaba garabatos en una hoja.

Inuyasha se aburrió de tanto dibujar, miró por la ventana y ahí los vio… niños, un montón de niños jugando con una pelota, riendo y ensuciándose. Lo más divertido para un niño de 3 años (casi 4, pronto los cumpliría en unos días).

El hanyou emocionado trató de salir, pero estaba cerrado. Siguió observando con admiración a todos esos niños.

—¿Qué miras, Inuyasha? —Le preguntó Izayoi ahora vestida con un lindo kimono rosa y cepillando su pelo negro como la noche.

—Quiero jugar con ellos—. Respondió el cachorro entusiasmado.

Izayoi se acercó a él para mirar por la ventana y dio una sonrisa triste al ver a los niños jugar. Inuyasha siempre salía del palacio bajo su protección, pero nunca había niños o alguien para que el pequeño jugara, la mayoría de la gente del castillo seguía creyendo las absurdas historias que se decían sobre los hanyous.

—Inuyasha, no te parecería mejor darte un baño antes de que llegue tu padre.

—¿Porque no puedo jugar?

—Inuyasha, por favor obedece.

—Pero… —Inuyasha bajó sus orejas y su sonrisa se desvaneció, él realmente quería jugar con los niños.

—Después habrá tiempo para jugar con ellos, ¿De acuerdo? —Ella le ofreció una sonrisa tratando de animarlo.

Inuyasha asintió con tristeza—No quiero baño, bañe ayer.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado. En ese caso, esperemos a tu padre.

Inuyasha asintió con tristeza.

—Inuyasha, tengo algo importante que decirte.

La joven madre se puso a la altura de su hijo.

— ¿Quieres quedarte con tu padre mañana?

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza sin comprender porque la pregunta.

Izayoi suspiró, como podía aclararle la situación a un niño de 3 años.

Miró el cambio de actitud de su hijo a más animado y supo entonces que Inu no Taisho había llegado.

La relación entre Inu no Taisho e Izayoi había mejorado, ya no romántico o algo parecido pero amistoso por el bien de su hijo y el de ellos.

—Papá— anunció el hanyou.

Inu no Taisho saludó como de costumbre y sostuvo a su cachorro preparándose para irse.

Izayoi se acercó a ellos antes de que partieran.

—Inu no Taisho, tenemos que hablar sobre lo de mañana, Inuyasha...

—Lo decidiremos más tarde, le explicaremos la situación—. Aclaró Inu no Taisho.

Izayoi asintió despidiéndose de su hijo e Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha no comprendió la charla de sus padres delante de él. Quería preguntar (últimamente su curiosidad había aumentado mucho), pero sabía que tenía que mantenerse en silencio cuando dos adultos charlaban entre ellos.

El viaje al palacio fue pacifico como siempre. Cuando llegaron al palacio fueron recibidos por Irasue, quien recibió al cachorro con los brazos abiertos saludándolo con cariño.

Inu no Taisho sonrió al ver la escena delante de él, realmente no comprendía esa aceptación y cariño de su compañera a su hijo hanyou, aunque no podía culparla. Inuyasha era adorable.

—Irasue, ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? —preguntó Inu no Taisho al no ver ni sentir la presencia de su hijo mayor.

—Creo que esta en entrenamiento— Respondió Irasue.

—¿Entrenamiento?... él dijo que no quería hacerlo hoy.

—Tienes razón, pero un motivo le hizo cambiar de opinión. Uno de los maestros dijo que ahora las clases serían como antes, juntarían a todos los jóvenes daiyōkai para que socialicen y formen lazos que puedan ayudar en un futuro.

—Parece que Sesshomaru quiere demostrar que es mejor que los demás—. Comentó Inu no Taisho.

—O impresionar a las jóvenes daiyōkai. — Dijo Irasue con una sonrisa pícara.

Inu no Taisho no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa—Eso está bien, pero ahora tengo trabajo que hacer. No puedo estar con Inuyasha.

—Yo me haré cargo.

Inuyasha le gustaba estar con su "Tía Sue". Ella era tan buena, cariñosa y agradable.

Inu no Taisho asintió —Tengo que retirarme. Cuando termine las ocupaciones volveré por él.

—Tranquilo, lo entendemos. Inuyasha y yo estaremos bien—. Ella cargó a Inuyasha, se despidió de su compañero y llevó al niño a la habitación del joven cachorro.

Inuyasha comenzó a jugar y hacerle preguntas a Irasue al igual que hacía con su madre. Irasue se divertía y tenía ese sentimiento de amor maternal lleno de nuevo, por lo que siguió con el juego. Pasaron horas con gran diversión hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

—Madre, Inuyasha—. Saludó Sesshomaru en la entrada de la habitación. Se veía algo sucio, desaliñado y con algunas pequeñas contusiones en su rostro y manos.

— ¿Sesshomaru, estás bien? — Preguntó preocupada Irasue levantándose alarmada. Nunca había visto a su hijo de tal manera.

—Estoy bien— Respondió con calma.

Inuyasha también se preocupó por su hermano mayor.

— ¿Shu paso?

—Sólo fue entrenamiento, Inuyasha. Si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme.

Su madre asintió en la aprobación. No estaba satisfecha con la respuesta de su hijo, pero se veía cansado así que lo dejo ir, más tarde le preguntaría sobre la situación.

—¿Shu bien?

Irasue observó a Inuyasha, quien la miraba con ojos grandes y preocupados en busca de una respuesta.

—Está bien, Inuyasha. Sólo tiene sueño. Volvamos a jugar.

Inuyasha asintió con entusiasmo, pero ahora tenía otra cosa en mente.

—Quiero pintar.

Irasue le dio una sonrisa y buscó algo de tinta o cualquier cosa que no fuera dañino y que pintara bien. Unas cuantas hojas y pergaminos que no fueran necesarios y se los dio al pequeño para que hiciera con ellos lo que quisiera.

Inuyasha rápidamente se puso a trabajar, garabateando cada hoja y riendo mientras lo hacía.

Irasue se sintió satisfecha con eso y lo observó con amor; ella deseaba que este lindo cachorro fuera suyo, y esos pensamientos fueron remplazados con el dolor al recordar a aquellos abortos involuntarios y los cachorros que jamás vio con vida.

Inuyasha sintió esa vibra y ese malestar de Irasue, de su "Tía Sue". No se sentía agradable, era igual como ver a su madre en ese estado. Una gran idea paso por su cabeza.

Irasue estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al sentir una pequeña manita sobre su brazo derecho. No pudo evitar tener una gran sonrisa y reír un poco al ver los grandes ojos dorados de Inuyasha, sus pequeños colmillos de leche y su rostro cubierto de pintura.

Ella tomó un trozo de tela y limpio delicadamente el rostro del hanyou.

—Inuyasha, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Divertido.—. Respondió el hanyou con una gran sonrisa al ver el cambio de humor de Irasue.

—Lo es, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer—. Regañó suavemente.

Inuyasha sólo hizo un pequeño puchero de broma y volvió a sonreír.

El momento fue interrumpido por una sierva yōkai.

—Mi señora, se le necesita en la sala. El señor Inu no Taisho no puede atenderlo, dice que se encuentra muy ocupado.

Irasue suspiró, quería preguntar si era algo importante, pero no era necesario, de igual manera tendría que atenderlo tarde o temprano.

—Inuyasha, tengo que irme, quédate aquí y sigue pintando. No tardare.

Inuyasha lo comprendió y volvió a pintar.

El cachorro comenzó a sentirse solo, la soledad no le gustaba y la ausencia de su tía Sue, no ayudaba. Tomó algunas de las pinturas y caminó a la habitación de su hermano con torpeza, tirando algo de tinta en su camino.

El hanyou entró a la habitación sin molestarse en preguntar, sabía que a Sesshomaru no le molestaría… si él estaba ahí para vigilarlo.

Al estar dentro, Inuyasha caminó cerca de la cama y escuchó unas suaves respiraciones. Dejó las pinturas en el suelo y subió con dificultad la cama de su hermano. Sesshomaru dormía.

Inuyasha miraba con detenimiento a su hermano, podía ver las marcas de sus mejillas y algunos moretones. Inuyasha con su pequeña mano comenzó a sobar la herida de Sesshomaru, imitando lo que su madre hacía cuando Inuyasha caía y se lastimaba.

Sesshomaru sintió ese tacto y despertó, veía a Inuyasha observándolo preocupado.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó el niño.

Sesshomaru ignoró su pregunta y habló con cansancio intentando sonar duro —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada.

—Entonces, vete de aquí. No tengo ganas de jugar.

—Tía Sue no está.

—No pregunte por eso, Inuyasha. Te estoy diciendo que te vayas.

—No quiero estar solo.

—Inuyasha…

—No—Replicó el niño.

Sesshomaru estaba tan cansado como para pelear con Inuyasha. El entrenamiento lo había dejado agotado, estuvo entrenando muy duro para demostrarles a los demás que era mucho más fuerte y mejor que ellos.

—Está bien, quédate. Pero sigue sin hacer nada y deja de tocarme.

Inuyasha se detuvo y se recostó junto a Shu.

Sesshomaru dejó a Inuyasha junto a él y sintió como poco a poco el sueño comenzaba a llegar.

Cuando finalmente Sesshomaru quedó dormido y no hacer nada se volvió aburrido para Inuyasha. Otra gran idea paso por la mente del más joven.

Inuyasha se apartó sigilosamente de Sesshomaru y bajó de la cama. Cogió la tinta negra y subió nuevamente a la cama.

Inuyasha no pensaba en las consecuencias de lo que planeaba, lo único que sabía era lo divertido que sería. El hanyou comenzó a pintar el rostro de su hermano.

Sesshomaru podía sentir esas cosquillas en su rostro, estaba tan agotado que no les prestó atención en absoluto.

Inuyasha bostezó después de tanto pintar, escondió sus pinturas debajo de la cama y volvió con su hermano para dormir.

Irasue jamás imagino que tardaría tanto, cuando regreso a la habitación de Inuyasha y no lo miró ahí sabía dónde estaría. De todas formas, fue a confirmar sus sospechas.

Ambos hermanos yacían dormidos, no podía ver el rostro de su hijo porque estaba del otro lado y sin querer molestar se marchó silenciosamente.

Sesshomaru despertó después de un tiempo. Observó a Inuyasha descansando junto a él y para evitar despertarlo, se apartó del hanyou cuidadosamente. Lejos de peligros, caminó fuera de su habitación en busca de algún alimento.

En el camino a la cocina, los pocos siervos que realizaban su trabajo por los pasillos lo miraban aterrorizados. Sesshomaru no sé preguntaba por qué, era obvio, era mucho más fuerte y superior a ellos. Sólo que este miedo era inusual y eso le hacía sentir que el entrenamiento había funcionado.

Así fue todo el transcurso. Sesshomaru se sentía fuerte e intocable, caminaba con orgullo por el lugar. En la cocina sucedió lo mismo; Una anciana yōkai, la cocinera, le tomó gran sorpresa verle de esa manera.

—Jov-joven Sesshomaru, ¿que desea? —la yōkai desvió su mirada de Sesshomaru, era tan gracioso verlo de esa manera, pero si reía temía que su vida estuviera en riesgo.

—Quiero…

—Ooooh ya veo, viene por algunos bocadillos, ahí están. Espero que a usted y al joven Inuyasha les guste. Si me disculpa, tengo que atender más cosas.— La cocinera rápidamente se limpió las manos, le entregó la bandeja de comida sin contacto visual con el príncipe y se alejó de inmediato de la cocina.

Estas actitudes no eran usuales y comenzó a sospechar. Probablemente las heridas de su rostro no habían sanado y eran horribles o mucho peor.

Pasó la mano por su rostro y al retirarla pudo ver su mano llena de tinta.

Buscó algo con lo que pudiera ver su reflejo y lo vio. Ahí estaba su rostro lleno de círculos negros cerca de los ojos como un mapache, algo que parecía una carita feliz en su frente, entre muchas otras cosas sin forma en el resto de su rostro.

—Inuyasha— siseó entre gruñidos.

Se lavó la cara con enojo. Se sentía completamente humillado y avergonzado por andar por el palacio pavoneándose cuando en realidad estaba exhibiéndose enfrente de todos con su cara una vergüenza.

—Cuando te encuentre voy a…—Sesshomaru estaba tan enojado volviendo a su habitación. No dejaba de pensar en la humillación que había hecho y sobre todo como pudo dejar pasar algo como esto.

No lo encontró, ni en el jardín ni en la habitación del hanyou. Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

—Sesshomaru, te he visto dando vueltas por el lugar, ¿se te perdió algo? —preguntó su madre.

— ¿Dónde está? —dijo con la voz más calmada posible, no sabía que es lo que haría cuando encontrara a Inuyasha, pero no lo iba a dejar pasar.

— ¿Qué?, no sé qué es lo que buscas.

—El hanyou ¿dónde está?

—Sesshomaru…—regañó Irasue —. Te he dicho, que no hables de él de esa manera.

—Sí tan solo dejara de ser tan…

— ¿Qué hizo ahora? —le interrumpió.

Irasue sabía que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru tenían sus diferencias; el comportamiento de Sesshomaru y la edad de Inuyasha. Hacían que pelearan de vez en cuando.

Sesshomaru no le quería decir, era vergonzoso contarlo.

—Y bien.

—Me pintó—susurró avergonzado incapaz de mirar a su madre a los ojos.

—Eso no es un motivo para enojarte, es muy lindo de su parte. ¿Dónde está el dibujo?

—No hablaba de eso. Inuyasha me pintó toda la cara—admitió exasperado.

Ella rió un poco al hacerse una imagen mental de aquella escena.

—No es gracioso— Sesshomaru se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

Irasue suspiró.

Inuyasha no medía sus travesuras y como era Sesshomaru, probablemente se había tomado todo de manera personal. Tenía que volver a charlar con él para calmarlo y hablar con Inuyasha sobre su comportamiento con su hermano mayor.

* * *

Inu no Taisho llegó con Izayoi y como acordaron, ambos estaban dispuestos a hablar sobre el evento de mañana y el futuro de Inuyasha. Caminaban por los jardines mientras charlaban, e Inuyasha correteaba a una pobre ardilla con diversión.

—No sería correcto que yo esté presente en tu boda y no sería problema para mí cuidar de Inuyasha— Comentó Inu no Taisho.

—Gracias yo lo sé, es sólo que…

— ¿Qué sucede? —Inu no Taisho la veía de reojo y podía ver en ella la preocupación y ansiedad.

—Mañana será un día importante para mí y me gustaría que Inuyasha esté presente, pero a la vez no quiero que los demás comiencen a juzgarlo.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?

—Todos lo hacen, no me importa, pero no quiero que a él lo afecten—. Susurró para que Inuyasha no la escuchara, cosa que no le importaba al niño, quien estaba completamente concentrado en atrapar a la ardilla.

—Yo también los escuchó, y sé que quieres protegerlo, pero no va ayudarlo de esta manera.

—Sé que no voy a protegerlo siempre, pero míralo. Es un niño, no es necesario que pase por esto ahora.

Inu no Taisho comprendió.

—Izayoi… sé que estas nerviosa por lo de mañana, angustiada sobre lo que dirán y la seguridad de Inuyasha, pero él estará bien si tú lo estas. Necesitas darles menos importancia a los demás y concentrarte en disfrutar mañana, estoy seguro que Inuyasha lo hará también.

Izayoi vaciló por un segundo, cuando Inuyasha corrió hacia ellos con la ardilla en las manos.

—La atrape—dijo con orgullo mostrando a la ardilla, quien se retorcía para liberarse. Inu no Taisho dio una sonrisa de aprobación y unas palabras de felicitación hacía su cachorro.

Inuyasha dejó en libertad a la ardilla cuando su trabajo y diversión había terminado.

Inu no Taisho se acercó a su pequeño, lo cargó en brazos y habló —Inuyasha, mañana será un día muy importante para tu madre y quiero que seas un buen niño.

Inuyasha escuchó con atención cada palabra que le decían.

* * *

-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-

**No he dormido en todo un día y ya no podía esperar para subirlo, así que no me juzguen por mis errores ;_;.**  
**Un saludo y abrazo muy fuerte a todos aquellos que me leen.**  
**Saben que todo comentario, critica e idea es bienvenida y si quiere odiarme por publicar tan tarde estan en todo su derecho podre soportarlo (o eso creo T_T).**

**Para todos aquellos que tienen dudas sobre la edad de Sesshumaru, en mi fic tiene como 14 o 15 años humanos en youkai no lo sé pero si muchos años en comparacion ._.**


	25. Dia libre

**Hola a todos, un nuevo capitulo a llegado :D  
**  
**Recuerden que todos sus comentarios son completamente bienvenidos y respondidos a la brevedad posible(más abajo estan las respuestas a todos los comentarios del capitulo anterior ;) ). **  
**Disfruten de la lectura.**  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El gran día llegó y la boda fue grande. Suntuosa y elegante. La nueva pareja se mostraba plenamente feliz y enamorada. Aun así, eso no evitaba que Izayoi tuviera un ojo vigilante en todo momento hacía su pequeño y travieso hijo, quien se la paso todo el tiempo jugando con sus primos.

Los niños lo aceptaron con los brazos abiertos y dispuestos a jugar a cualquier cosa con el hanyou. A diferencia de los mayores, que se mostraban reacios a la idea que un medio demonio se incluyera en su familia.

Inuyasha se sintió incomodo por todas las miradas de los adultos, pero Ren lo tranquilizo diciéndole que lo envidiaban porque ya eran viejos y amargados, y ya no podían jugar como él.

Finalmente, después de tantos sucesos, la noche llegó. La joven familia se encontraba en su nuevo hogar. Cada quien tenía sus respectivas habitaciones, por lo que el niño estaba solo y la pareja ya tenía la privacidad para formalizar su unión. Sin embargo, los problemas se avecinaron.

Inuyasha tan acostumbrado a estar con su madre o algún familiar cerca, se aterró al ser trasladado a una nueva y grande habitación para él solo. Inuyasha corrió a la habitación de su madre y Takemaru, durmiendo entre ellos y arruinando todo acto de romanticismo entre la pareja. Por más que llevaron al hanyou a su propio cuarto y lo obligaran a permanecer ahí, Inuyasha siempre volvía a ellos.

Decidieron dejarlo dormir y cuando durmiera lo devolverían a su habitación, pero al final el plan fracaso porque ellos también terminaron durmiendo.

Y así fueron los demás días. Inuyasha parecía todo tranquilo y divertido en el día, pero durante la noche ya era otra cosa; lloraba cada vez que debía dormir en su habitación a solas. Y no dejaba de visitar la habitación de su madre y Takemaru cada que podía.

Es en ese momento en el que Takemaru se dio cuenta que no sólo era de jugar con el niño, aceptarlo y casarse con el amor de su vida, sino también actuar en consecuencia como un padre.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba aburrido. Odiaba las clases con sus demás compañeros e Inuyasha había dejado de visitarlos desde hace unos días; la última vez que lo vio fue cuando le pinto el rostro (aún seguía un poco enfadado por esto).

Ya no encontraba entretenimiento en la lectura, había leído la mayoría de los libros de su habitación que ya no los encontraba divertido. Sus maestros esperaban mucho de él al igual que los otros yōkais y estaba demasiado cansado como para salir de su habitación y actuar de acuerdo a su condición.

Se recostó en la cama simplemente mirando hacia la nada, hasta que escuchó unos suaves golpes a la puerta.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó la voz de Inu no Taisho del otro lado de la habitación.

Sesshomaru se levantó con rapidez, tomó cualquier libro cerca de él y se sentó en el escritorio fingiendo leer.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

—Sí— fue la respuesta del príncipe.

Inu no Taisho entró a la habitación de su hijo.

— ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó Sesshomaru por esta inusual visita por parte de su padre, pero sin perder la vista del libro.

—Sí, yo… —el daiyōkai suspiró sin encontrar las palabras para expresarse así que cambió el tema— ¿Qué lees?

Esa pregunta fue desprevenida para Sesshomaru, no tenía ni una idea de lo que leía, para poder responderla le dio un vistazo rápido a la lectura enfrente de él.

—La, la primera guerra— respondió tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible, no estaba seguro si de eso trataba el libro, pero era la única palabra que encontró primero.

—Suena interesante, aunque desde aquí puedo ver que se trata de Insectos.

Sesshomaru palideció, cerró un poco el libro para ver la portada y lo vio Los insectos y su mundo. -_ '¿Quién diablos escribía un libro dedicado a insectos y para qué?, ¿Qué hacía ese libro en su habitación?'- _pensó y la pregunta más importante, _¿Qué clase de vista tenía su padre?_ Era todo un misterio.

—Los insectos son unos formidables guerreros— añadió Inu no Taisho para aligerar el ambiente.

Sesshomaru miró nuevamente el libro en la hoja que tenía, había un párrafo que hablaba de una guerra entre unos insectos que eran desconocidos porque el tema principal de su página eran las mariposas.

—Yo no sabía que las mariposas peleaban— comentó Inu no Taisho.

Sesshomaru ya no pudo más cerró el libro de golpe y miro a su padre. —Bueno, el libro habla de todos los insectos y… _\- 'Piensa en algo'- _Las mariposas también pelean cuando son orugas, porque las orugas tienen una guerra consigo mismas para convertirse después en una mariposa—. Sus palabras no tenían sentido y se regañaba internamente por no poder pensar en algo más inteligente.

Inu no Taisho veía lo nervioso e incómodo que se encontraba Sesshomaru. Rió internamente ante esto.

—Está bien, Sesshomaru. No vengo a interrogarte o al menos no por el libro.

Sesshomaru comenzó a preocuparse, ignorando su vergüenza anterior. — ¿Qué sucede, padre?

—No sucede nada, Sesshomaru. Yo solo vine a disculparme.

— ¿Disculparte?... ¿Por qué?

Su padre no había hecho nada de lo que debería disculparse, sus problemas habían sido solucionados y no pasaba tanto tiempo con él como para discutir.

Inu no Taisho reflexionó por un momento sus palabras y habló con completa sinceridad— Siento no pasar tanto tiempo contigo como debería, estoy tan concentrado y ocupado todo el tiempo con el reino, que no he tenido tiempo de estar contigo, con tu madre e incluso con Inuyasha.

Esta declaración tomó por sorpresa a Sesshomaru que comenzó a pensar lo peor… pareciera que su padre se despedía y eso le asustaba. Él aun necesitaba a su padre.

—Papá…— dijo en voz baja Sesshomaru sonando como un niño y sorprendiendo a Inu no Taisho porque desde hace años que no le decía de esa manera. Sesshomaru rápidamente recordó sus modales y su edad —Padre, no tienes por qué disculparte, el reino es tu deber como tu prioridad.

—Al igual que mi familia. Y quiero cambiar eso, quiero darle prioridad a mi familia, por lo tanto, tomé algún tiempo libre.

Sesshomaru no sabía que pensar.

—Quita esa cara, Sesshomaru, todo saldrá bien. Tengo todo bajo control. Así que como rey y como tu padre, te ordeno que pasemos un tiempo juntos como padre e hijo.

Sesshomaru estaba desconcertado, una parte de él y su lado más joven lo ansiaban, pero por otro lado sus responsabilidades y su deber de príncipe le decían que rechazara la idea.

Las cosas no fueron como Inu no Taisho pensaba, creía que Sesshomaru aceptaría sin pensarlo, pero, al contrario, Sesshomaru seguía congelado.

—Muy bien, Sesshomaru. Tú ganas. Iremos a ver algunos de los alrededores del reino, observar que todo esté bien y después a cazar.

Sesshomaru seguía sin palabras así que simplemente asintió.

Su padre le dio una gran sonrisa —Perfecto, ¿estás listo?

—Sí, padre—. Respondió con una media sonrisa o algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa cosa que fue suficiente para Inu no Taisho.

Ambos daiyōkai salieron del palacio y volaron por los alrededores, era el método más sencillo para ver que todo estuviera en orden. Inu no Taisho no quería que este paseo fuera monótono y silencioso así que lo convirtió en un juego.

—Sesshomaru, ¿crees que puedas seguir mi ritmo? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien, entonces el primero que llegue al bosque Shibu. Gana.

Sesshomaru no entendió—El primero que llegue… —pero ya era demasiado tarde para terminar, su padre ya estaba muy delante de él.

La naturaleza competitiva de Sesshomaru despertó y no tardo en seguirle el ritmo a su padre.

Inu no Taisho estaba tan divertido que Sesshomaru siguiera el juego, ahora era momento de un cambio.

— ¿Crees que puedas correr tan rápido como vuelas? — le preguntó.

Sesshomaru sonrió con tan absurda pregunta, y se adentró al bosque corriendo y saltando por los árboles.

Ahora era Inu no Taisho quien corría detrás de Sesshomaru.

En ocasiones uno tenía la delantera y después el otro, o iban parejos, ya sea volando, corriendo o saltando.

Se acercaban al bosque Shibu, así que ambos daiyōkai dieron lo mejor de ellos para ser el primero. Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a perder.

Llegaron a diferencia de unos cuantos microsegundos.

Honestamente a Sesshomaru le daba igual el ganador, jamás se había divertido tanto y no le importaba si perdía contra su padre.

—Eres muy veloz Sesshomaru, y acepto mi derrota—. Felicitó su padre, quien se dejó caer al suelo a tomar un respiro.

— ¿Gane? — preguntó Sesshomaru desconcertado, pensó por un segundo en no ensuciarse, pero estaba demasiado exhausto así que imito a su padre.

—Sí lo hiciste. Te guiaste por tu instinto y lo hiciste muy bien, así que te felicito, eres un gran competidor y eso me hace muy orgulloso.

Sesshomaru se sintió completamente orgulloso de sí mismo y sonrió internamente.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio cómodo tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones.

Inu no Taisho se levantó de pronto y se sacudió el polvo.

—Vamos a buscar algo de cenar. Tu madre está de visita con una de sus amigas y creo que cenara con ellas.

Sesshomaru asintió, se levantó un poco menos agitado y se sacudió la suciedad.

— ¿Quieres pescado o carne?

—Lo que sea está bien.

Inu no Taisho veía que era lo más cercano para cazar.

—¿Padre, puedo hacerme yo cargo de la cacería?

Inu no Taisho lo pensó por un segundo, no quería dejar a Sesshomaru vagando por ahí a solas.

—Está bien, yo preparare la fogata, pero ten cuidado y no te alejes mucho— ordenó su padre.

Sesshomaru asintió un poco a regañadientes con lo último, pero satisfecho porque demostraría su valía a su padre y le haría ver que ya no era aquel cachorro inexperto que visito por primera vez este bosque. Este lugar se había convertido en un pequeño lugar de recreación para su padre y él cuando era más joven; un cachorro torpe e inseguro.

Tal y como prometió. Sesshomaru no se alejó mucho y rápidamente cazo a dos conejos regordetes y dos grandes pescados de un pequeño río cercano.

Caminó de vuelta a donde se encontraba su padre, quien ya había preparado una fogata y se encontraba mirando hacia la nada. Tan perdido estaba Inu no Taisho en sus pensamientos que no escuchó llegar a su hijo.

—Padre, padre ¿Estás bien? —toda diversión se disipó en Sesshomaru, realmente creía que había algo serio y por eso su padre estaba actuando de esa manera.

—Estoy bien, Sesshomaru— tranquilizó Inu no Taisho—Sólo pienso que estará haciendo Inuyasha en estos momentos.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido? —preguntó Sesshomaru, tratando de sonar desinteresado en su medio hermano, mientras preparaba el pescado y los conejos para cocinarlos.

— Tiene que pasar tiempo con su madre y adaptarse a su nuevo hogar. ¿Lo extrañas?

—-'_Sí_'- No en lo absoluto, es un odioso— respondió Sesshomaru fingiendo molestia.

Inu no Taisho sonrió y fue a ayudarle a su hijo con la comida.

—Lo dices por el accidente de las pinturas.

—No sólo ese accidente. Es un terco y un odioso— se defendió el joven príncipe.

—Es tu hermano, y sé que puede a llegar a ser un poco travieso… Está bien, muy travieso, pero es la edad.

—Es lo que me dice madre todo el tiempo— dijo en voz baja no queriendo discutir con su padre lo que siempre le decía su madre.

—Porque es verdad, algún día dejara de ser así de travieso, de todas formas, hablaré con él para que se tranquilice un poco. Te lo prometo.

Cuando terminaron de acomodar todo y esperaban a que la comida estuviera lista se sentaron a charlar un momento sobre los sucesos del día. La comida estuvo lista y se prepararon a devorarla, entre bocados Inu no Taisho le contaba sobre cómo ser rey y algo de política, a veces hablaban de las travesuras que hacía Inuyasha y otras veces de las clases de Sesshomaru.

Terminaron de comer y hubo algo que estuvo molestando a Inu no Taisho desde que Irasue le dijo.

Inu no Taisho se acercó a Sesshomaru sentándose junto a él y tomando una postura mucho más protectora y sería.

—Tu madre me contó sobre el entrenamiento, Sesshomaru.

No era tan difícil adivinar, de que día hablaba, no siempre llegaba en ese estado a su casa.

—No fue nada— mintió.

—Sesshomaru, esos golpes indican que algo sucedió.

—Son golpes normales que le darían a cualquiera en un entrenamiento.

—Sesshomaru, dime la verdad… me preocupas.

El joven príncipe se sintió algo avergonzado y vaciló por unos instantes— Fue por una estupidez, no volverá a pasar.

—Sesshomaru— insistió Inu no Taisho—Pase lo que pase, estoy para ti y lo sabes. Escucharé todo lo que tengas que decirme.

El joven daiyōkai se sentía algo culpable por no decirle a nadie, su madre también había insistido en el tema, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de su parte. Talvez ya era momento de decirle.

Sesshomaru suspiró y confesó—Me metí en una pelea.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Inu no Taisho desconcertado, pensando que era algo mucho más grave.

—Lo sé, es estúpido. Un príncipe no puede dejarse llevar por los arrebatos o unas simples palabras.

—Espera, Sesshomaru, quiero saber que paso… desde el principio.

Sesshomaru pensó cual historia contar, la larga o la corta. La corta sonaba mejor y menos problemática, así que empezó por ahí.

—Todo empezó por Rayden, comenzó a insultarme, siempre lo hace y realmente no me importa. Comenzó a insultar a los hanyou, cosa que tampoco me importa, pero se metió con Inuyasha y eso no me gustó.

Inu no Taisho guardó silencio para procesar toda la información, cosa que Sesshomaru malinterpretó y creyó que lo juzgaba.

—Lo sé es algo estúpido y torpe, el maestro estaba ocupado en otras cosas así que estábamos solos. Rayden no dejaba de hablar mal de Inuyasha y no pude detenerme. Me defendí, lo subestimé, sus amigos se metieron y todo terminó mal.

Inu no Taisho seguía sin hablar y eso hacía que Sesshomaru aumentara su culpabilidad.

—Pido una disculpa, padre. Me deje llevar por mis arrebatos infantiles, no volverá a suceder.

Su padre le dio una sonrisa y eso puso mucho más nervioso a Sesshomaru.

—No tienes que disculparte, Sesshomaru, defendías a tu hermano. Dices que fue Rayden el que empezó todo, ¿no era él con el que discutías cuando eran mucho más jóvenes?

—Lo es y sigue siendo igual de insoportable.

Inu no Taisho creía que era algo mucho más grave al igual que Irasue, ya que Sesshomaru era muy reacio a contarlo, pero ahora que lo sabía se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru solo trataba de ocultar una anécdota que para él era vergonzosa e infantil.

—Tú madre y yo creíamos que era algo peor— Confesó en voz baja.

—¿Peor?... si es algo grave. Como yo, Sesshomaru, puedo dejarme llevar tan rápido por unas simples palabras.

Inu no Taisho rió en voz baja y comenzó a apagar el fuego.

—Gracias por tener la confianza de decírmelo, pero está mal que entres a la pelea tan rápidamente. Recuerda que no toda en la vida se soluciona de esa manera.

—Lo intentó… pero no entiende con palabras.

—¿Por lo menos le diste su merecido? — preguntó Inu no Taisho para que Sesshomaru no lo tomara como un regaño, ya que no era un regaño lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Sesshomaru dio una media sonrisa —Lo hice.

Inu no Taisho hizo una señal de aprobación. La oscuridad había llegado y era hora de irse.

—Volvamos a casa, hijo. Tu madre comenzará a preocuparse.

Sesshomaru estaba satisfecho de haber pasado mucho tiempo con su padre, después de todo no era tan malo ser un cachorro de vez en cuando, o hablar de cosas que le molestaban.

Mientras tanto, Inu no Taisho feliz de haber pasado tiempo con su hijo, pero seguía faltándole alguien, tenía que dedicarle tiempo a su compañera de vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-  
**N/A:  
Este capitulo iba a ser mucho más largo que esto, pero al final se redujo gracias a mi pereza y porque un mi consola me hablaba ;_;  
Igual hoy me desvelare ;), así que espero terminarlo y tenerlo listo en unos días o regalarles ese capitulo por mi gran ausencia en algunas horas :O.**

**Como siempre un gran saludo y abrazo a todos y todas por leer, comentar, darle favoritos y siempre estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones. **

**Cualquier idea, comentario, duda, critica y opinion es plenamente bienvenida. **

**Rya16:** Hola Muchas gracias por tu comentario y todo el apoyo que me has dado desde el inicio, eres un amor de persona 3. En cuanto a tu idea sobre Irasue, creeme que lo estoy pensando, sólo temo que no sea tan bien bienvenido a la familia por parte de algunos lectores, pero si es algo que tu quieres ver lo considerare. Te mando un asfixiante abrazo y un gran saludo.

** .73:** Muchas gracias *w*, espero que con este te la pases igual :3. Abrazos y besos

**yuric09:** Porque tu lo pediste nuevo capitulo ;). Michas gracias por comentar, saludos y un abrazo inmenso.

**kat-dreyar:** Gracías, honestamente mi narracion es algo torpe y no es de los mejores de por aquí, pero es muy bonito que me lleguen este tipo de comentarios *se sonroja mucho* . Woooow te lo leiste en un par de horas, vaya muchas gracias de dedicarle el tiempo :'). Aqui esta la actualizacion, lamento informarte que no se me da de actualizar seguido por falta de tiempo (Si publico seguido, es porque tengo tiempo libre wujujujulml), pero dare todo mi esfuerzo de por lo menos hacerlo cada fin de semana.

**Andrea Infante:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y que la idea te sea divertida. Para cualquier cosa estoy aquí y espero que sigas disfrutando de este fic, que es para todas aquellas personas que le hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran diferente para esta familia.

**Tentenxneji4ever:** Ooooh T_T no sé que decirte, por una parte este fic terminaría pronto, pero como son capitulos cortos termino siengo algo mucho más grande y tambien por el apoyo que ha recibido. Descuida takemaru es bueno o eso creo, hasta el momento todo va bien. La relacion de hermanos cuando hay una gran diferencía de edad cambia las cosas y llegas a experimentar diferentes situaciones que cuando tienes hermanos de la misma edad, por lo que me alegro mucho que te identifiques con esto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y un gran abrazo, besos y saludos.


	26. Indecision

**Un saludo enorme y mis más sincero agradecimiento a todos eso favoritos y seguimiento a la historia que me sorprendió ver :'D Muchas gracias.  
Como siempre la respuesta a los comentarios:**

**yessi-chibi:** Jajajaja, toda la razón amiga xD. Sesshu es un amor 3 e Inu no taisho se esfuerza para tener una buena relacion con su hijo :D . Saludos, un abrazo y muchas gracias por tu comentario 3  
** .73:** tiene un bebeshito es su prioridad su luna de miel puede esperar :P . Muchas gracias por tu comentario, cada capitulo estas presente cosa que se agradece con todo el kokoro, te quiero 3, saludos y un abrazo.  
**Andrea Infante:**Por eso por acá en mi casa llovió T_T jajajaja, muchas gracias, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.  
**Reading Pixie:** Muchas Gracias *w*, saludos y un fuerte abrazo.  
**tentenxneji4ever:** Muchas gracias, si necesitar abrazos aqui estoy cuando los necesites :3 . Sí ya necesitaba ponerlos juntos a padre e hijo, habrá más capitulos similares a este ya lo veras ;) . Cuando vi tu idea recorde a los cachorritos cuando le enseñas a dormir solitos, si funciona lml. El siguiente capitulo será sobre Inuyasha y su adaptacion a su nuevo hogar. Gracias por tu comentario, saludos y de nuevo un abrazo.  
**  
Una disculpa por la tardanza u_u, tratare de poneme al dia, este capitulo es el del pasado que no subi así que falta el de hoy :D.**  
**Lamento si no es del gusto de todos, pero me desvie del camino ;_;**  
o-o-o

La noche transcurrió tranquila en el palacio, Inu no Taisho se dio el merecido baño que tanto necesitaba. Después de salir y vestirse, fue a despedirse de su hijo.

No fue sorpresa encontrar a Sesshomaru dormido, él también había pasado por un día muy agitado. Inu no Taisho utilizó su energía Yôki, para no perturbar el sueño de su hijo y hacerle ver que estaba seguro, al igual que lo hacía como cuando Sesshomaru era un cachorro de la edad de Inuyasha y temía que algún "Humano" o devorador de yōkais fueran por el mientras dormía.

Inu no Taisho se acercó a él cautelosamente, suavemente toco el cabello de su hijo, reflexiono en lo grande que era Sesshomaru y lo parecido que era a Irasue.  
Sesshomaru parecía un verdadero cachorro; su rostro se veía tan apacible al dormir y no tenía esa cara estoica como de costumbre.

—Buenas noches, Sesshomaru— susurró Inu no Taisho y caminó de regreso a la salida.

Ahora era momento de hablar con Irasue y sabía en dónde buscar… los jardines.

No se había equivocado. Irasue estaba ahí cuidando un par de rosales grandes y hermosos. Ella mostraba mucha protección a esos rosales. Inu no Taisho creía que era por el amor a la jardinería; ella cuidaba y visitaba esos rosales todo el tiempo.

—Irasue— Llamó él en voz baja.

No recibió respuesta.

—Irasue— dijo nuevamente y no recibió nada.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y la llamó nuevamente.

Irasue se sobresaltó y le tomó por sorpresa ver a su compañero detrás de ella —Me asustaste— dijo ella pasando las manos por sus ojos en un intento de secar sus lágrimas.

—Lo lamentó era lo menos que quería hacer… ¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupado al verla.

—Tierra en los ojos, eso es todo— respondió.

Inu no Taisho se acercó más a Irasue. La sujetó de la barbilla suavemente, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Su rostro no tenía ningún signo de suciedad, en realidad, tenía los ojos hinchados y lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Antes que él pudiera reaccionar, Irasue se apartó bruscamente.  
—No me gusta que me agarres de esa manera—Dijo ella con molestia, dándole la espalda a su compañero, secando sus lágrimas y volviendo a tomar la postura seria como de costumbre.

—Lo lamento—Se disculpó sinceramente. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, estoy bien.

—Irasue, no pareces estar bien. Dime que te sucede— Insistió Inu no Taisho.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con su rostro inexpresivo — ¿Qué es esto un interrogatorio?... no sucede nada—se defendió.

-"_Sesshomaru es exactamente a Irasue"-_ pensó Inu no Taisho, ahora no tenía ninguna duda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no se supone que tenías una reunión hace horas? — cuestionó Irasue.

—La tenía, pero la pospuse para otro momento. Tenía que tomarme un tiempo libre.

— ¿Tiempo libre?, Inu no Taisho eso es una irresponsabilidad. Tu deber como rey…

Y ahí estaba Irasue reprimiendo a Inu no Taisho por su vaga preocupación por el reino, algo que no era cierto.

—Irasue…

Pero ella lo ignoró, seguía reclamando y hablando sobre las obligaciones.

—Irasue, ya basta—dijo Inu no Taisho un poco demasiado fuerte a lo que quería sonar.

Irasue se detuvo, le dio una mirada triste antes de darle la espalda nuevamente y mirar el par de rosales.

—Lo lamento, no quería sonar tan duro…—Inu no Taisho resopló. No sabía que hacer o como explicar, ¿Por qué su familia no podía sólo aceptar el tiempo libre? —Decidí tomarme el día libre para estar contigo y Sesshomaru.

Irasue se sorprendió por la confesión y le alegraba, pero a la vez le atemorizaba porque no era algo usual — ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó finalmente.

Inu no Taisho entendía la preocupación de su familia y ciertos rumores sobre que los gatos leopardos atacarían de nuevo no ayudaban.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, todo lo tengo bajo control— dijo para tranquilizarla, no mentía, no del todo; Inu no Taisho sabía que la guerra era inevitable, pero se preocuparía por ello más tarde ahora tenía que enfocarse en pasar tiempo con su familia.

—No mientas, Inu no Taisho.

—No lo hago. Me di cuenta que pasaba demasiado tiempo en juntas, asesorando a los demás y escuchando cada molestia de algún líder de la región.

—Es tu trabajo y tu obligación.

—Lo sé, pero también mi familia… —resopló nuevamente, él imaginaba que la situación sería diferente—podríamos saltar este tema, tuve exactamente la misma charla con Sesshomaru.

Irasue pareció un poco sorprendida y dio una media sonrisa —¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, Sesshomaru tiene un gran sentido de la responsabilidad.

—Una responsabilidad que no debería de tener, la mayoría de jóvenes yōkai no son así.

—Sesshomaru es diferente.

Irasue con una media sonrisa en su rostro y mirada melancólica —Es mi culpa que sea como es… por culpa de mi vanidad, si no lo hubiese regañado tanto cuando era cachorro hubiera sido diferente— mencionó inconscientemente, dolida por no convivir con su hijo como debería.

Ella era distante con su cachorro cuando era más joven. Por temor a que la ensuciara o rasgara sus vestidos. Sesshomaru cuando tuvo la suficiente edad para comprender, sabía de qué manera comportarse o que hacer para recibir afectos, elogios y mimos por parte de su madre y eso ocasiono que el cachorro dejara de comportarse más como un niño. La ausencia de su compañero, no ayudaba tampoco. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error, ya era demasiado tarde, su cachorro había dejado de ser un niño y ahora a comportarse más como un adulto; siendo más independiente y solitario.

En el momento, en el que se enteró que esperaba de nuevo. Estaba entusiasmada y dispuesta a no cometer los mismos errores, pero por desgracia las cosas no sucedieron como ella imaginaba y no sólo perdió a uno, sino a dos cachorros.

Inu no Taisho veía con tristeza a su compañera, sin querer verla así más tiempo, se acercó a Irasue por la espalda. Abrazándola. apoyando su cabeza junto a la de ella. Una rareza, pocas veces la pareja se mostraba afectuosa de esa manera.

—No es tu culpa—le susurró él—Ambos éramos jóvenes e inexpertos en la crianza de un cachorro.

Irasue salió de sus pensamientos y se tensó sintiendo los brazos de su compañero alrededor de ella. La calidez que le brindaba su compañero la relajó y terminó apoyándose en él.

Se mantuvieron así por unos minutos, la noche aún era joven así que no había prisa alguna para retirarse del lugar. Irasue seguía observando los rosales y la curiosidad de Inu no Taisho por ellos aumento.

Irasue se sentía culpable por jamás contarle sobre los abortos involuntarios, quería contarle. Pero si lo hacía ahora, probablemente Inu no Taisho la dejaría y tampoco quería arruinar este momento.  
_\- 'Qué clase de reina puedo ser si ni siquiera puedo darle más herederos al rey'-_ pensó.

— ¿Irasue?

— ¿Mmm?

Inu no Taisho vaciló no estaba seguro si quería preguntar acerca de los rosales o simplemente dejarlo así y esperar a que ella le contara con el tiempo.

—Debemos entrar, está comenzando a refrescar—fue lo único ingenioso que pudo decir.

Se apartaron lentamente y caminaron de regreso a sus aposentos en silencio. Cuando entraron a su habitación, Irasue fue a tomarse un baño dejando a solas a Inu no Taisho.

Inu no Taisho se acostó en la cama pensando en todos los deberes que tenía pendientes, en las amenazas que recibía sobre un ataque al reino por los demonios gato leopardo en busca de venganza por la muerte de su líder o en esos detestables rumores que decían que Hyōga volvería junto con su hijo, o que despertarían a Ryukotsusei para acabar con el reinado Taisho. Tuvo una experiencia cercana a la muerte con éste último, no quería volver a pasar por ello. Cerró los ojos para relajarse un momento, resoplando con cansancio y frustración.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Irasue, tomando asiento frente al espejo, mientras cepillaba su largo, sedoso y lacio cabello blanco. Vestía un camisón azul que le hacía resaltar su bella figura. Inu no Taisho no pudo evitar mirarla.

Raramente se encontraban ambos despiertos; cuando él llegaba ella dormía, cuando ella estaba despierta él dormía.

Irasue notó la mirada, las comisuras de su boca se tornaron en una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Sí, sólo pensaba— respondió Inu no Taisho unos segundos después, estaba tan perdido en la belleza frente a él, algo que no se había puesto a admirar desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Puedo saber, en que piensas?

—En lo que me contó Sesshomaru y ciertos asuntos de menor importancia sobre unos terrenos para comprar—mintió.

— ¿Qué es lo que dijo Sesshomaru? —preguntó ella con interés, ahora observándolo y dejando el cepillo en la mesa.

—Sus heridas fueron provocadas por una pelea con Rayden.

— ¿Rayden?, Sesshomaru ya había peleado con él antes por lo que recuerdo.

—Sí, lo ha hecho— Inu no Taisho se decidió a explicar la versión que Sesshomaru le conto y la actitud que éste había tenido mientras lo confesaba.

Irasue no pudo evitar reír mientras lo escuchaba —No puedo creer que Sesshomaru hiciera eso.

—Ni yo, pero nos equivocamos. Es bueno sólo trata de mantener las apariencias.

Irasue estuvo de acuerdo en ello. —No he ido a verlo, debo ver que este bien—mencionó, levantándose del asiento, retirándose el amuleto y guardándolo en una pequeña caja.

—Él está bien, podrías…—bostezó antes de poder continuar.

—Volveré muy pronto— prometió Irasue saliendo de la habitación.

Inu no Taisho estaba muy cansado, tantas preocupaciones y el día que tuvo con Sesshomaru lo habían dejado exhausto. No quería dormir, no sin antes pasar tiempo con su compañera, un tiempo que ambos necesitaban. Cerró los ojos unos momentos para relajarse.

Irasue llegó tal como lo prometió, entró cautelosamente a la habitación, acostándose junto a él y moviendo suavemente el edredón temiendo despertarlo.

Ella apagó la lamparilla y trató de dormir. Cuando la oscuridad llegó fue sorprendida por un abrazo que no ocultaba sus intenciones.

Ella sonrió —Oye— Susurró —Se suponía que estabas dormido.

—Mentí— respondió —La noche aun es joven— le susurró con una sonrisa pícara. A pesar de la oscuridad ella todavía podía verlo al igual que él a ella, aunque no era necesario verlo. Podía sentirlo y eso era suficiente para ella.

—Inu no Taisho no tienes porque…— dijo en voz baja cuando fue interrumpida con un beso; suave y cálido. Sintió una chispa, una que no había sentido desde hace tiempo. Correspondió a él sin temor, profundizándolo.

—Si quieres que me detenga lo haré— dijo en voz baja entre caricias y besos.

Irasue negó, sonriendo por la atención recibida, apretándose contra él, arqueándose y estirándose para facilitar el proceso.

Era como si todos los problemas, las discusiones del pasado y el tiempo quedaran olvidados, sólo eran ellos disfrutando este momento. Ella necesitaba esto, necesitaba esa atención, ese cariño, necesitaba sentirse deseada por su compañero. Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por culpa de él, por sus besos, abrazos, halagos, caricias y sus toques en cada parte de ella.

El silencio dejo de existir en su habitación, suspiros y susurros eran lo que se encontraba en su lugar. Ella falta de sensibilidad y atención lo consiguió porque anhelaba este momento con todas sus fuerzas.

El mundo comenzó a existir de nuevo después de una eternidad o por lo menos para ellos.

— ¿Inu no Taisho?

—¿Humm?

—Nada —Le besó. —Buenas noches.

Ella se acomodó de costado, retirando los cabellos rebeldes de él con dulzura. Siguió hacia abajo trazando cada cicatriz suavemente, se sorprendió al encontrar unas nuevas heridas por los hombros, eran pequeñas, pero por la forma en que cicatrizaban significaban que habían sido profundas; parecieran que fueron clavadas por alguna daga o garra. Algo que no había notado con anterioridad.

—No me duelen— explicó soñolientamente.

— ¿Cómo sucedieron? —preguntó ella tratando de no sonar tan alarmada.

—Fue un ataque sorpresa hace unos días, nada de qué preocuparse fueron fáciles de derrotar.

— ¿Ataque sorpresa?, ¿Hace unos días?

—Tranquila, Irasue. No fue nada.

— ¿Pudiste haber muerto? … es por eso que hiciste todo esto—Irasue dijo indignada separándose de él, cubriéndose con el edredón, sintiéndose utilizada —. Pasar tiempo con Sesshomaru y conmigo, porque temes morir… eso es injusto.

Maldijo a si mismo por su somnolencia por no haber tenido tiempo para mentir y evitar preocupaciones innecesarias. Él la sujeto impidiéndole retirarse.

—Lo lamento, no temo por ello y no quería que…—Suspiró sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas —Fue un ataque nada grave, pero me permitió ver que me esfuerzo mucho por el reino y sin importar lo que haga no puedo satisfacerlos a todos. Al pasar tiempo con Inuyasha me di cuenta que tengo muy escasos recuerdos de Sesshomaru cuando tenía su edad. No recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos tú y yo solos sin preocuparnos por los demás. Le estoy dedicando cada parte de mi tiempo al reino, sabiendo que la mayoría de los demonios con los que convivo piensan matarme.

—Quieres decir que… —habló Irasue débilmente.

—Lo que quiero decir es… una guerra es inevitable, tarde o temprano sucederá y cuando lo haya saldré victorioso o eso espero —Se maldijo nuevamente al ver la genuina preocupación de Irasue — No sé qué pasara en un futuro, pero no quiero lamentar que no pase tiempo con mi familia como debería, no quiero cargar con ese arrepentimiento.

Irasue volvió a acostarse nuevamente, tratando de procesar toda esa información, mirando hacia el techo. Inu no Taisho ahora estaba inseguro de lo que ella pensaría, lamentaba haber arruinado el momento íntimo que tuvieron.

— ¿Irasue? —dijo, sonando como un niño inseguro y temeroso.

En algún momento si las cosas fueran diferentes ella se hubiera burlado de él, un gran daiyōkai no debía de sonar de esa manera tan absurda. Pero en cambio le beso la mejilla, se apoyó junto a él y colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho—Todo está bien, gracias por decírmelo—le susurró.

—Irasue yo…

—Basta ya querido. La noche termina y amanecerá pronto. Sesshomaru despertará y querrá vernos a la hora del desayuno.

Inu no Taisho vaciló y guardó silencio.

Irasue comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el cabello a su compañero y a susurrarle cosas tranquilizadoras suavemente.

—Irasue no es necesario que…

—Inu no Taisho— Le beso la mejilla —podrías guardar silencio. Intento dormir—Ella detuvo lo que hacía y se acorrucó juntó a él.

El sueño de Inu no Taisho desapareció y deseaba levantarse e irse a tomar un poco de aire, pero Irasue se había acorrucado junto a él tan cómodamente, que no quería molestarla. Al principio creyó que ella mentía, pero al estar tan cerca de ella sintió como las respiraciones de Irasue comenzaban a ser más suaves y tranquilas.

Se quedó ahí pensando en todo, pero después sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por algo más extraño e incómodo, o mejor dicho alguien… Izayoi. La simple idea le hacía sentirse enfermo y cruel, como podía pensar en ella cuando acababa de hacer el amor con su esposa _–"¿Amor?"_ – se cuestionó. En todo este tiempo de relación con Irasue jamás había mencionado esa palabra abiertamente, sólo lo hacía para mantener las apariencias, pero tampoco se lo dijo a Izayoi. Aunque a estar alturas ya no importaba, su vida estaba junto a su compañera e Izayoi ya estaba casada, así que ya no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Indebidamente e inconscientemente comenzó a hacer comparaciones entre ambas; Izayoi era alegre, sensible, expresiva y dulce. En cambio, Irasue era un misterio, raramente era expresiva, era impredecible y cuando se lo proponía podía ser realmente un encanto o un peligro. La belleza entre ellas era incomparable porque cada una era hermosa a su manera.

Ahora su mente comenzaba a hacer otro tipo de comparaciones. Se odiaba a si mismo por tales pensamientos. Cerró los ojos deseando que su sueño volviera, viendo que fue en vano, sólo miró por la ventana y vio que el sol estaba por salir. Cansado de odiarse a sí mismo por ser un verdadero hipócrita, puso a su mente a trabajar en otra cosa como en todas esas charlas aburridas en las que se veía obligado a escuchar en las reuniones y comenzaron a hacer efecto porque poco a poco el sueño lo fue envolviendo.

o-o-o-o  
**N/A: Todos diran que paso? porque ese cambio tan brusco y tan raro, bueno digamos que un mensaje salvaje apareció diciendome la pareja que le gustaría ver dandome muy buenos puntos que había saltado, confundiendome y cambiando el rumbo de la historia sin saber como mantenerlo ;_; tengo unas ideas y al final desaparecen en el escrito terminando siendo otras... todo un problema T_T .**  
**Gracias a todos sus bellos y lindos comentario, son un amor 3, los quiero mucho a todos y en unas horas espero tenerles una actualizacion a más tardar el lunes en la tarde.**


	27. Nuevo Día

**Este es un capitulo relleno u_u , en mi mente era distinto pero conforme fui escribiendo el capitulo cambio drasticamente hasta que se convirtio en esto :I, lo unicó bueno del cambio esque ya me permite hacer mis movimientos deseados e_e (o eso creo)...**

Respuesta a sus comentario al final 3. También les agradezco a todos aquellos que les dan favoritos y seguimiento*w* los quiero 3

* * *

Takemaru abrió pesadamente sus ojos deseando ver esos hermosos ojos marrones que tanto amaba, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con esos alegres, infantiles y radiantes ojos dorados.

—Bueno días, Maru—Saludó el cachorro con alegría.

—Buenos días, Inuyasha— saludó en respuesta Takemaru, recostándose sólo para darse cuenta que Izayoi no estaba ahí — ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Cocina, hace de comer— respondió el hanyou.

A pesar de la insistencia de Takemaru en conseguir servidumbre para el hogar y darle a Izayoi el trato que merecía, ella se mostraba reacia a la idea. Deseando hacer cosas por sí misma. Encontraba divertido cocinar o limpiar porque era algo que jamás había hecho; al principio cocinar fue difícil, pero aprendió rápido y aparte Inuyasha parecía disfrutar de la comida de ella, haciéndole más satisfactorio prepararla.

—Voy a lavarme la cara, Inuyasha, puedes salir a jugar si lo deseas—Le dijo, viendo como el niño le miraba a la espera de jugar con él.

—Jugar solo no es divertido— mencionó el pequeño bajando sus orejitas.

—Están las vacas, gallinas o conejos para jugar. Puedes perseguirlos.

—No ser divertidos. Sr. Mu decir no jugar con ellas.

Takemaru no sabía con exactitud quien era el Sr. Mu, supuso que era él viejo hombre que ordeñaba las vacas. —Ve con tu mamá y ahorita veré que se me ocurre. ¿Está bien?

Inuyasha asintió un poco triste. Su nuevo hogar era grande, había muchos animales con los cuales jugar, muchas plantas y un terreno enorme por donde esconderse y correr. Pasaba todo el tiempo con su madre y Maru, pero comenzaba a extrañar a Ren, Sesshomaru, sus tías y a su padre.

Izayoi preparaba el desayuno; arroz blanco, sopa de miso y pescado a la parrilla. La cocina se había vuelto en una de sus pasiones.

—Má—Habló Inuyasha.

—Oh Inuyasha, me tomaste por sorpresa. El desayuno está casi listo, ¿Qué sucede, te he visto algo triste? —preguntó ella preocupada dejando de lado la cocina y tocando la frente de su pequeño creyendo que había enfermado.

—Estoy aburrido—Confesó con sus orejitas caídas.

A Izayoi no le gustaba ver a su hijo de esa manera, usualmente Inuyasha estaba alegre e hiperactivo, pero últimamente se le veía decaído y triste. Probablemente, todo esto se debía al cambio de hogar, energía y su disgusto por dormir solo.

Izayoi aparto los cabellos plateados rebeldes del rostro de su hijo—Iremos al lago cerca de aquí, ¿Qué te parece? Hay muchos peces y podemos nadar en él.

El niño pareció animarse un poco —Esta bien.

—Muy bien, iremos después de desayunar, por el momento sal a jugar. Hoy parece ser un lindo día.

Inuyasha asintió y obedeció, saliendo a jugar con un pequeño conejo que tuvo la desgracia de ser presa del hanyou.

Izayoi volvió a lo suyo, sonriendo al ver que la felicidad estaba de nuevo en el rostro de su pequeño. Un abrazó llegó detrás de ella, junto con un beso a su mejilla.

—Buenos días, amor mío— le susurro Takemaru dulcemente.

Izayoi le besó rápidamente para no perder concentración en su platillo. Takemaru no estaba satisfecho con esto, nada había salido como planeaba desde que se casaron. Suspiró pesadamente, no había tenido ni una sola oportunidad de intimidad con su pareja y eso le frustraba un poco.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó ella, mientras seguía cocinando hábilmente.

—Izayoi, sabes que te amo y te respeto, pero he esperado mucho para…estamos casados y…—Takemaru estaba nervioso de pronunciar las palabras o explicar su molestia. Aunque no era necesario estarlo, Izayoi ya sabía a donde se dirigía la conversación.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos hacerlo ahora. Inuyasha está presente y puede entrar en cualquier momento.

—Izayoi… no hay ningún momento en el cual Inuyasha no esté presente—Comentó sin pensarlo, pero era cierto. No importa cuántas veces Takemaru se esforzará para tener un tiempo a solas con Izayoi, de alguna manera Inuyasha siempre interrumpía el momento. Y cuando Inuyasha por fin dormía, Izayoi estaba demasiada agotada para continuar; Inuyasha era demasiado enérgico y agotarlo resultaba un trabajo exhaustivo.

—Takemaru, tú me aceptaste aun sabiendo la responsabilidad que tengo.

—Yo sé— Le interrumpió no queriendo iniciar una pelea— Lo siento, sabes que lo quiero es sólo que también necesito que me brindes un poco de tu tiempo.

Izayoi dejó lo que hacía y le beso suavemente—Necesito organizarme, ya verás que lo solucionare pronto. Lo prometo.

Inuyasha volvió para el desayuno que transcurrió como de costumbre. Terminando cada quien se dedicó a hacer sus ocupaciones; Izayoi fue con Inuyasha al lago como prometió y Takemaru se quedó para darles órdenes a los hombres que trabajaban sus tierras.

Takemaru no era un agricultor, él era un soldado. Los hombres le asesoraban mientras él tomaba las decisiones. Le habían dado permiso un tiempo para disfrutar su luna de miel, por ello todo el tiempo se la vivía junto con Izayoi e Inuyasha. Decidió no ir al lago con ellos y enviarlos con guardias en su lugar, esto era con el fin de tomarse un tiempo a solas. Takemaru quería mucho a Inuyasha, pero tener que cuidarlo la mayor parte del tiempo comenzaba agobiarlo.

En cuanto a Izayoi e Inuyasha, ellos se encontraban en el lago; jugando, riendo y divirtiéndose.

Izayoi podía crear buenos juegos también y mantener entretenido a su hijo. Cuando ella se cansó e Inuyasha pareció también estar un poco exhausto, se acostaron en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo. A Inuyasha le gustaba esto. Podía encontrar un montón de figuras en las nubes, aunque disfrutaba más del anochecer porque las estrellas eran más brillantes y ocultaban muchas historias según su abuelo.

—¿Inuyasha?

El niño brindó su mirada a su madre a la espera de lo que diría

—¿Quieres a Maru? — cuestionó ella.

—Sí— respondió sin pensar.

—¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar?

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y después murmuró—Extraño a tío Ren.

Izayoi dio media sonrisa y peino suavemente los cabellos plateados de su hijo. No era algo raro que Inuyasha extrañara a Ren, paso la mayor parte del tiempo con él y al ser un joven, Ren inventaba muchos juegos que Inuyasha disfrutaba.

—Extraño a papá— Inuyasha a pesar de querer mucho a su mamá, con su padre tenía otro tipo de seguridad y protección. Para él era reconfortante estar con su padre.

—Lo sé, pronto lo veremos.

—También extraño a Shu… y Sue— agregó Inuyasha.

Izayoi siempre se preguntaba que clases de tratos le daban los yōkais a su hijo en su ausencia, a Inuyasha parecía encantarle convivir con ellos. Ella no los conocía y le daba curiosidad saber por ellos.

Muchas veces estaba tentada a preguntarle a Inu no Taisho, si la llevaría con él alguna vez para conocerlos. Aunque sabía que tal comentario no sería bien recibido por la familia yōkai, a lo que se rumoreaba, la compañera y el hijo de Inu no Taisho no parecían disfrutar de la compañía de los humanos.

—Los quieres mucho, ¿Verdad? — preguntó Izayoi.

—Sí, Shu es amargado, pero bueno. Tía Sue me quiere mucho.

Uno de los temores de Izayoi era pensar que en algún momento Inuyasha decidiera vivir con ellos y no con ella. Con tan sólo pensarlo le entristeció.

— ¿Mamá, estás bien? —preguntó Inuyasha preocupado inclinando la cabeza.

—Si estoy bien. No te preocupes, tu padre vendrá pronto y te llevara con ellos— respondió ella fingiendo una sonrisa. Eso fue suficiente para convencer a Inuyasha.

Izayoi se levantó, sacudió su vestimenta, levantó a su hijo y le sacudió también.

—Tenemos que volver… Maru nos debe de estar esperando.

Inuyasha asintió y tomó la mano de su madre por seguridad. Caminaron de regreso a su hogar junto con los guardias. Al llegar, vieron que Takemaru estaba preparado una carreta para irse.

—Llegaron justo a tiempo, voy a ir a la aldea a comprar algunas cosas. No tardare mucho, no está muy lejos de aquí. ¿Quieres venir? — Ofreció a Izayoi.

—Takemaru sabes que yo no…—Explicó Izayoi, pero fue interrumpida por un entusiasmado Inuyasha.

—Siii… quiero ir mamá— sus orejitas estaban bien levantadas y parecía que le daría algo de la emoción.

Un gran motivo por el cual a Izayoi no le gustaba salir era por Inuyasha, no quería que le dijeran nada o le trataran diferente.

—Inuyasha, no creo que sea buena idea—le dijo Izayoi a Inuyasha.

El hanyou comenzó a hacer sus grandes ojos de cachorro a su madre, Izayoi ya sabía a la perfección los intentos adorables de su hijo para conseguir algo y aunque le parecía lindo ya podía ser inmune a sus encantos. Algo de lo cual Takemaru y los guardias que estaban junto a ellos no, y parecía que todos miraban con suplica a Izayoi para que aceptara.

—Podemos ir todos juntos… tengo una idea—Dijo Takemaru, le murmuró algo a uno de los guardias quien se retiró y trajo consigo tres mantos.

Takemaru le dio un manto a Izayoi e Inuyasha—Nos pondremos esto.

Izayoi no estaba tan segura por la idea. Takemaru se puso el manto en su cabeza como los viajeros para cubrirse del sol y ayudó a Inuyasha a ponerse el suyo. El manto ocultaba las orejas del hanyou y su pelo plateado.

—Inuyasha, prométeme que no te quitaras esto—pidió Takemaru.

—Prometo— dijo Inuyasha.

—Muy bien, buen niño. Ya estamos listos. Vamos Izayoi, será divertido y compraremos todo lo que nos falta.

Izayoi aceptó de mala gana, cubriéndose con el manto de igual manera que Takemaru e Inuyasha.

La joven familia subió a la carreta y emprendieron camino hacía la aldea. El transcurso del paseo se mantuvo tranquilo, Inuyasha no dejaba de ver a todos lados y señalando a algo cuando tenía curiosidad por saber que era.

En la aldea había un montón de comerciantes, niños y aldeanos. Takemaru creía las personas los veían como si fueran viajeros. Pero la intención de los aldeanos era distinta. Los aldeanos no dejaban de ver esos vivaces ojos dorados de Inuyasha y comenzaron a rumorear de como el niño llegó a tener esos ojos si sus padres tenían ojos oscuros.

Inuyasha estaba deseoso de jugar con todos los niños del lugar, pero su madre lo detenía tomándolo firmemente de la mano.

—Mamá, quiero jugar con ellos—suplicó el cachorro.

—No Inuyasha, lo haremos cuando terminemos todo.

El niño reprochó y realizó pucheros. Izayoi comenzó a perder la paciencia, Inuyasha podía ser muy berrinchudo cuando se lo proponía. Takemaru miró la escena entre madre e hijo y decidió intervenir antes de que algo malo sucediera.

—Izayoi, puedo hacerme cargo de Inuyasha— dijo él, cargando a Inuyasha a pesar del disgusto del niño.

—Takemaru no…

—Descuida, puedo manejarlo. Tú también necesitas tiempo a solas, compra lo que necesites y pronto nos vemos aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —Le interrumpió Takemaru, tranquilizando al niño en sus brazos.

Izayoi suspiró fastidiada, estaba tan cansada y se veía en sus ojos. —Está bien, sólo no tarden mucho.

—Te lo prometo.

Takemaru se marchó con Inuyasha en brazos e Izayoi fue a comprar lo necesario. Takemaru se alejó un poco de los aldeanos y bajó a Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó Takemaru hincándose para llegar a la altura del pequeño y secarle las lágrimas.

—Quiero jugar con niños y mamá no quiere— respondió entre pucheros—¿Por qué no puedo jugar ellos?

Takemaru no sabía cómo explicarle la situación al hanyou—Quiere protegerte.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó rápidamente Inuyasha secando sus lágrimas.

Takemaru suspiró. Sus sobrinos habían tratado bien a Inuyasha el día de la boda porque Takemaru tuvo una charla con ellos (un poco de amenazas sobre que no les regalaría o algo similar para convencerlos) y aparte porque Ren tuvo ojo vigilante en cada momento. Cuando sus sobrinos conocieron a Inuyasha vieron que no era tan terrible como las historias y sus padres decían, al contrario, el niño era todo un compañero de juegos. El misterio sería como tratarían estos niños aldeanos al pequeño hanyou.

_\- 'Izayoi va a matarme'- _pensó. Takemaru miró hacia los lados en busca de Izayoi y al no encontrarla se sintió algo aliviado—Esta bien, ve a jugar con los niños.

El rostro de Inuyasha pareció iluminarse.

—Pero… no te quites el manto de encima, y no tardes mucho.

—Gracias, Maru— Agradeció y corrió en busca de cualquier niño para poder jugar.

Takemaru no pudo terminar de hablar, porque el niño desapareció de su vista.

Takemaru trató de no perderle el rastro, pero por desgracia ya no logró verlo por culpa de toda la multitud y la velocidad del niño. En estos momentos comenzó a preocuparse, si algo le sucedía a Inuyasha, Izayoi se enfadaría con él y jamás se lo perdonaría.

Inuyasha corrió. Curioseando por todos lados. Cuando su curiosidad fue saciada, caminó hacía un grupo de niños que estaban un poco alejados del lugar.

El hanyou se acercó cauteloso e inseguro hacía ellos.

—¡Oigan!, miren un forastero—dijo uno de los niños del grupo señalando a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quedó inmóvil, nunca había estado en una situación similar y no tenía aquella seguridad como cuando estaba con sus primos.

—Forastero, ¿qué haces aquí? —Habló el chico mayor del grupo de unos 10 años.

Inuyasha pegó sus orejas a la cabeza. Todas las miradas yacían sobre él. En total eran 9 niños y eso le asustaba—Yo… yo quiero jugar— respondió tímidamente.

Los niños murmuraban entre sí mientras le miraban.

— Eres un bebé, normalmente no jugamos con bebes, pero sólo porque nos falta uno jugaras. Está bien, puedes unirte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Interrogó el mayor.

—Inuyasha.

—… Hola Inuyasha, creo que debemos preséntanos nosotros también. Mi nombre es Akio— Saludó Akio, el chico mayor, presento a todos y cada uno de los niños; unos eran altos y otros pequeños casi de la misma estatura de Inuyasha, unos centímetros mayor que él.

Inuyasha fue perdiendo la timidez y saludando a todos. Uno de los niños llamado Daishi se percató de las garras del hanyou y les contó a los demás entre susurros. Los rumores llegaron a oídos del mayor. Akio decidió ignorarlos ya que el niño de ojos dorados frente a él tenía una apariencia humana y no una demoniaca como las historias.

Ahora Inuyasha acoplado al grupo, se unió al juego.

Jugaron un buen rato. Escondidas, atrapadas e incluso jugaron con una pelota.

El manto sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha comenzaba a ponerse incómodo y desacomodarse con cada juego exponiendo algunos mechones plateados.

—Oye Inuyasha, ¿por qué no te quitas el manto? — preguntó Ito.

—Sí y ¿por qué tienes ese pelo como mi abuelo? —Se burló Kayoki.

Inuyasha se sintió levemente ofendido y sólo se encogió de hombros en respuesta; rascándose la cabeza porque el manto comenzaba a darle comezón en sus orejas, ya que estas no tenían un libre movimiento.

—Quítatelo—Ordenó Daishi.

Inuyasha negó —Maru dijo no hacerlo.

— ¿Maru? ¿Quién es Maru? — preguntó Chouko, una niña pequeña pero entrometida.

Inuyasha vaciló. ¿Quién era Maru?, él no era su padre, pero siempre estaba con su madre y cuidaba de ellos. Una interrogante que ni siquiera Inuyasha sabía la respuesta.

—Basta ya— Interrumpió Akio—Deberías quitarte esa cosa… parece incomoda.

Inuyasha volvió a negar.

—Ese pelo no es normal, claramente es un monstruo— murmuró Daishi a Kayoki.

—Oh probablemente es un anciano pequeño— susurró Kayoki burlón.

Akio tenía curiosidad por saber que escondía el platinado. Comenzaba a ver cada aspecto raro del forastero y a cuestionar las palabras de Daishi.

Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer, él también estaba tentado a quitarse el manto porque en verdad comenzaba a picarle mucho.

—Daishi tiene razón, si es normal como dice Akio, ¿por qué tiene que cubrirse con el manto? — cuestionó Kuro.

Ahora los niños ya no parecían agradables e Inuyasha volvió a sentirse inseguro.

—Vamos a ver que oculta el forastero— Daishi dijo, acercándose amenazadoramente a Inuyasha. El hanyou comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, lanzando levemente gruñidos como advertencia.

Akio le detuvo —Daishi, basta.

—¡Inuyashaaa! —Se escuchó un grito, interrumpiendo la discusión entre Daishi y Akio.

Inuyasha rápidamente corrió hacia dónde provino la voz, lanzándose contra aquella persona que le hablaba.

Takemaru estaba agitado. Evitó a Izayoi durante un buen rato, mientras él se dedicaba a buscar al pequeño medio demonio. Estuvo preguntando a todos los aldeanos en busca de cualquier signo de niños sabiendo que Inuyasha se encontraría con ellos. Todo su esfuerzo valió la pena cuando fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo al llegar al bosque.

— ¿Inuyasha, estás bien? — le preguntó preocupado cuando vio que el niño cubría su rostro en él y observó alarmado como mechones plateados escapaban del manto. Takemaru volvió a cubrirlos con rapidez.

Un grupo de niños se acercaron a ellos con timidez.

—Deberían volver a la aldea y no alejarse mucho. Hay demonios ocultos por estos lugares—Advirtió Takemaru.

Los chicos asintieron y escuchando la voz autoritaria del hombre frente a ellos le obedecieron sin reproches. Una extraña actitud para unos niños. Takemaru les dio poca importancia, estando más concentrado en el bienestar de Inuyasha.

Takemaru inspecciono a Inuyasha a la espera de no encontrar daño alguno.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Ellos querían quitar manto— se quejó Inuyasha.

— ¿No te hicieron daño?

Inuyasha negó.

— ¿Te divertiste?

—No cuando ellos querían quitar manto.

—Está bien, lo bueno es que no lo hicieron. Tranquilo ya todo paso. Volvamos con tu madre.

Inuyasha asintió, tomó la mano de Takemaru y ambos caminaron de regreso a la aldea.

—Inuyasha… que esto sea nuestro secreto.

—Pero…

—Por favor, sólo no lo menciones.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sesshomaru llegó al palacio después de estar en sus estudios en grupo. El palacio estaba tan tranquilo y silencioso como siempre a excepción de los días en las que se encontraba Inuyasha; El palacio parecía recobrar vida en su presencia.

Sesshomaru a pesar de que lo negaba, en verdad extrañaba a su hermano.

—Sesshomaru, que bueno que has llegado. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —preguntó Irasue, sacando al príncipe de sus pensamientos.

—Como de costumbre… ¿Dónde está padre? — Sesshomaru quería pasar un día con su padre como el día anterior, aunque no le admitiría en voz alta eso sería muy infantil.

—Sigue dormido— respondió ella.

Inu no Taisho no se había presentado en el desayuno, en la comida y no se había hecho cargo de ninguno de los deberes del reino. Irasue se hizo cargo en su lugar.

— ¿Padre ha enfermado? — preguntó Sesshomaru preocupado, aunque trató de ocultarlo.

—No lo creó. Simplemente está cansado y tiene motivo para ello.

Sesshomaru asintió ahora un poco más relajado.

—Hijo… Sesshomaru, ¿No te gustaría ayudarme con el reino? —Propuso Irasue, en un vago intento de compartir tiempo con su cachorro.

La propuesta sorprendió a Sesshomaru. Sus padres no le creían lo suficientemente mayor para hacerse cargo de ello y aunque detestaba tales pensamientos. Tenían razón. El joven daiyōkai tampoco se sentía preparado, sólo quería demostrar su valía.

—No creo que sea de mucha ayuda, Madre…—admitió con cierta vergüenza.

Irasue sonrió con la confesión de su hijo —No es necesario. Yo te enseñare. Algún día serás Amo y Señor de estas tierras y tienes que aprender a cómo manejarlas.

Sesshomaru estaba desconcertado por la insistencia de su madre, nunca habían pasado tiempo juntos, ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo ahora, cuando ya no la necesitaba tanto como antes? ... él la amaba y no dudaba del amor de su madre, pero ya no necesitaba tanto su compañía como antes.

Sin esperar respuesta de parte de su hijo, ella ordenó —Vamos, Sesshomaru. Date prisa, otra "interesante" conferencia está por comenzar. Estoy segura que Myoga estará encantado de ayudarte con cualquier duda y asesoramiento que necesites.

Para Sesshomaru fue imposible negarse, pocas veces se le presentaba esta oportunidad de conocer sobre la política del reino y pasar tiempo con su Madre. Así que, sin más, obedeció y la siguió al estudio, donde una reunión los esperaba.

**u-u-u-u-u-u-**  
**N/A: Como este es un capitulo de relleno, les sigo debiendo uno y pues el próximo ya tengo que empezar a trabajar en él :O .**  
**Saludos y un abrazo a todos aquellos que comentan, leen, siguen y le dan favoritos a esta historia, se les agradece con todo el kokoro 3**.

_**Sara:**_ Hola, muchas gracias por comentar y leer. Por supuesto pero más adelante te lo aseguro ;).  
** .73:** Lo sé u_u. Sobre un nuevo bebe inu :O sería interesante... en cuando a pasar más tiempo con la familia ten por seguro que sí lml. Saludos, un abrazo y muchisisisimas Gracias por comentar.  
**Andrea Infante:** Gracias TwT , tienes razón, donde esta Jaken cuando lo necesitas :B ... Gracias más mimitos para Inuyasha pronto. Saludos y un abrazo.  
**Reading Pixie:** Ooh Muchas Gracias por tu comentario y tomarte el tiempo de leer. No lo sé, no lo creo u_u , realmente no estoy lista para esos cuestionamientos :c . Saludos y un abrazo.  
**yessi-chibi:** Hola :3 , lo sé muy torpe de su parte y muy mal él u_u, Irasue se comporta muy bien como para que le hagan eso :c . A tu pregunta no lo sé u_u - Saludos y un abrazo, muchas gracias por tu comentario 3  
**rya16:** Hola y muchas gracias por tu comentario en cada capitulo *w*. Descuida lo descubrirás, espero no hacerte esperar tanto, Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.


	28. Otro día

**Jijiji me encantan los títulos del capitulo tan originales y creativos u_u .**  
**Gracias a todos sus comentarios y apoyo *w* . Pero creo que ya iré acelerando las cosas, porque ando muy lenta y comienzo a bloquearme a pesar de todas sus maravillosas ideas.**

o-o-o-o

Ahora Sesshomaru entendía porque su padre no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos. Hasta el más pequeño detalle sobre el reino era informado, quejas sobre terrenos que demonios querían poseer, algunas peticiones de humanos para poder comprar ciertas tierras, discusiones absurdas entre humanos y demonios… entre muchas otras cosas.

Las reuniones eran aún más aburridas, lo interesante era cuando alguien buscaba una pelea sin sentido y desenterraba vergonzosos actos de los demás. Por respeto, no se mencionó nada del hijo bastardo de Inu no Taisho; No porque no podían o querían, simplemente le era más divertido molestar a Inu no Taisho al respecto. Respetaban mucho a Irasue y no querían darle una mala experiencia a Sesshomaru en su primera reunión (aunque para ellos sería más disfrutable hacerlo).

Irasue y Sesshomaru pocas veces intercambiaron palabras. Irasue deseaba entablar alguna conversación con su hijo, pero le era imposible, en cada momento eran llamados para atender algún asunto.

Tenía que esperar a que el trabajo terminara (cosa que no creía posible) lo mejor que podía pasar es que por lo menos el trabajo disminuyera y aprovechar esa oportunidad para conversar con su hijo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La hora de dormir para Inuyasha había llegado. Después de cenar, pasar un tiempo con su Madre y Maru. Fue llevado a su habitación.

Inuyasha no lo disfrutaba en absoluto. Estar en la soledad y la oscuridad de su cuarto le parecía aterrador, pero su madre siempre se quedaba junto a él hasta que durmiera.

Izayoi masajeaba suavemente la cabeza de Inuyasha, y como todos los días Inuyasha siempre le llenaba de preguntas. Pero en esta ocasión las preguntas fueron muy diferentes.

— ¿Quién es Maru? —preguntó el niño.

Izayoi rió levemente, probablemente Inuyasha formulo mal la pregunta.

—Inuyasha, sabes quién es Maru. Convives con él todos los días— le respondió.

Inuyasha hizo un pequeño puchero porque su madre no respondía a su pregunta.

—Noo. Maru no es papá— dijo el pequeño.

Para Izayoi comenzó a tener sentido la pregunta y la sonrisa fue borrada de su rostro.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Por qué?

Izayoi no sabía cómo responder, no esperaba este tipo de pregunta y no estaba segura de saber la respuesta.

—Deberías intentar dormir—respondió.

—¿Maru es tío? —continuó Inuyasha.

— ¿Quieres oír una historia?

Inuyasha olvido la pregunta, bostezó y asintió.

—Había una vez un pequeño cachorro que era muy travieso y adorable. Un día el pequeño salió de su hogar…

No pudo finalizar su historia. Inuyasha había quedado plenamente dormido y ella se alegró de ello. Uno de los motivos era que escaseaba de cuentos. Le había contado todas o la mayoría de las que sabía y eran apropiadas o entendibles para Inuyasha.

Izayoi se despidió de su hijo dándole un beso en la frente y deseándole buenas noches. Al llegar a su habitación, Takemaru le esperaba recostado en la cama.

— ¿Al fin se quedó dormido? —le preguntó.

—Sí y me sorprende. Siempre se duerme hasta que la historia termina, pero ahora durmió cuando la historia apenas comenzaba.

—Es entendible. Hoy fue un día muy agotador para él.

Izayoi asintió y se acostó a su lado.

—Takemaru… ¿Qué hicieron ustedes cuando me fui?

Takemaru se puso nervioso ante la pregunta, no era muy bueno para mentir o por lo menos no a ella.

—Estábamos… estábamos mercadeando, pero ya sabes lo curioso que es Inuyasha así que estuvo haciendo sus travesuras.

—¿No hizo nada malo o sí?

—Nada que no pudiera manejar.

Takemaru la abrazó y comenzó a besarla suavemente. Izayoi sabía a donde quería llegar con esto y le detuvo.

—Takemaru, hoy no. Estoy cansada—murmuró.

Takemaru la dejó y se levantó de la cama. Su expresión había cambiado a una más sería y fría.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó Izayoi.

—A tomar un poco de aire— respondió cortante.

—Takemaru, por favor, no puedes estar enojado por…

—No es por eso, es por…—suspiró frustrado —olvídalo, voy a salir.

Y así lo hizo, él salió dejándola a ella sola en la habitación.

Izayoi espero un poco tiempo creyendo que él volvería y no lo hizo. Si se quedaba ahí no solucionaría nada. Se levantó de la cama, buscó algo para abrigarse y caminó hacía donde él se encontraba.

La noche era fresca y silenciosa, sólo podía oírse el ruido de los grillos y el viento soplando.

—Es muy tarde… deberías volver a la cama— dijo ella en voz baja.

Takemaru le miró —Estoy bien. Deberías regresar, el clima está muy fresco.

—Lo mismo digo, por lo menos deberías de haberte abrigado.

Izayoi se acercó a él tratando de abrigarlo, Takemaru se apartó de ella.

— ¿Sigues molesto?

Él no respondió.

—Takemaru… ¿Qué pasa?

—No importa cuánto me esfuerce, parece… parece que no puedes olvidarte de él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Takemaru estalló —Sabes de lo que hablo, Izayoi. Usas a Inuyasha como una excusa para evitarme. No, no digas nada, déjame terminar. Quiero a ese niño, es algo molesto que sea más parecido a su padre que a ti, pero eso no evita que lo quiera. Y te amo, te amo desde que te conocí y lo odio, porque sé, sé que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí—diciendo esto último en voz baja.

Izayoi se asombró por la confesión no sabía que Takemaru se sentía de esa manera.

— ¿Terminaste? —Le susurró, acercándose a él y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Sí… o eso creo—Respondió Takemaru evitando su mirada.

— ¿En verdad, crees eso?

—Lo creo.

—Estás equivocado.

—Me gustaría estarlo, pero… pero sé cómo lo miras.

—Takemaru… ya habíamos hablado de esto.

—Lo sé, pero…—Le regalo una sonrisa triste— olvídalo, estoy cansado y digo cosas sin pensar. Iré a la habitación de huéspedes a dormir.

—Sabes que no es necesario, podemos…

—Basta, Izayoi, es necesario. Esto nos dará tiempo de pensar—Le besó en la mejilla y se separó de ella—Buenas noches.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ella sola pero ahora bajo el manto de la oscuridad y el frio de la noche.

El amor no era como lo imaginaba, ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que se describía en los cuentos o en aquellos poemas románticos. Era difícil y muy complicado. Quería sentir todo aquello que se mencionaba en las historias por Takemaru y en cambio, sólo le daba aquel cariño y agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por ella. Fingía un sentimiento que no existía por completo en ella sólo para hacerlo feliz y eso era muy injusto. Él no merecía esos tratos, él merecía más y ella lo sabía.

Odiaba ese día en el que puso sus ojos en algo prohibido, pero a la vez estaba agradecida por ello, ya que sin ese momento jamás hubiera logrado concebir a la mayor felicidad y motivo de preocupación de su vida.

Suspiró alejando esos pensamientos. Tal vez sólo tenía sueño y por ello tenía todos esos pensamientos absurdos, mañana haría las paces con Takemaru o algo más. Por lo pronto iría a dormir.

Ya mañana sería otro día.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inu no Taisho despertó en aquel exacto momento en el que cerró los ojos.

_\- 'No he dormido_'- pensó. Pero al ver a Irasue a su lado durmiendo, vistiendo un camisón blanco. Notó que se equivocaba.

Miró hacía la ventana observando como amanecía.

—Por fin has despertado. Por un segundo creí que estabas invernando, algo curioso porque eso es la especialidad de los osos y porque no estamos en tiempo de frio— susurró somnolienta Irasue.

Inu no Taisho dio una media sonrisa —Lo lamento, no quería despertarte. No puedo creer que dormí todo un día.

—Ni yo. Sesshomaru estaba preocupado al igual que yo. Estábamos a punto de llamar a algún curandero que te atendiera.

—No era necesario. Lamento preocuparlos por nada.

—Deja de lamentarte y déjame dormir— dijo ella apegándose más a él.

—Irasue… tengo trabajo que hacer. Creo que ya es suficiente de tomarme tiempo libre.

—Sesshomaru y yo nos hicimos cargo.

Eso sorprendió a Inu no Taisho— ¿Ustedes qué?

—Nos hicimos cargo. Tuvimos muy poco para charlar, pero ya me contó lo de la pelea. Lo hubieras visto estaba rojo de vergüenza y creyó que lo reprendería. Al final, sólo me reí y le dije que a veces era necesario.

—Gracias, y hablando de Sesshomaru, no creo que eso ayude… va a creer que todo puede solucionarlo a través de las peleas.

—Lo dudo mucho. Sesshomaru es muy listo y a pesar de que no reprendiéramos ese comportamiento sabe que está mal… por desgracia, ya no es un cachorro. Ahora está en la adolescencia y sabe cómo solucionar las cosas.

—Buen punto, pero si me permites tengo que irme.

Irasue se acorrucó más junto a él impidiéndole el paso.

—Apenas está amaneciendo…—susurró sensualmente Irasue acercándose coquetamente, intentando volver a intimar con su compañero.

Inu no Taisho la apartó suavemente, estaba a punto de caer, pero los pensamientos anteriores se lo impidieron.

—Ahora no… tengo muchas cosas por hacer— dijo retirándose de la cama.

Ella se sintió algo indignada por tal comportamiento —¿Eso no puede esperar por lo menos un poco?

—No— fue su corta respuesta preparando el agua para la ducha.

—Sabes que puedo pedirle a alguien que lo haga por ti.

—No gracias. No es necesario. Puedo hacerlo por yo mismo.

Inu no Taisho se perdió de la vista de Irasue por un tiempo. Ella aprovecho ese momento para descansar un rato y tratar de parecer más atractiva y provocativa. Para ella, la noche anterior fue grandiosa y por primera vez, sintió que la relación funcionaba.

Inu no Taisho salió, se secó, se cubrió la parte inferior y fue a buscar alguna vestimenta apropiada.

Irasue se decepciono cuando Inu no Taisho no le presto la más mínima atención y no sólo eso, si no que Inu no Taisho rápidamente encontró un atuendo adecuado y no le dejo disfrutar tampoco de la vista.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó para llamar su atención.

— Tengo que atender algunos asuntos y después iré por Inuyasha— respondió a punto de salir de la habitación.

— ¿No vas a despedirte?

—Lo había olvidado— Él volvió para despedirse e Irasue cerró los ojos esperando un beso suave de despedida en sus labios y en cambio lo que recibió fue un torpe beso en la frente.

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero él ya se había ido. Irasue estaba intrigada por el extraño comportamiento de su amado, la noche anterior parecía funcionar todo entre ellos y ahora el actuaba de esa manera rara de nuevo. Inu no Taisho era un misterio. Se acostó de nuevo enredándose con el edredón y volviendo a atrapar el sueño.

Inu no Taisho fue a despedirse de su hijo, quien aún seguía dormido, y caminó al estudio donde era esperado por su fiel amigo. Myoga.

—Buenos días, Señor. Qué bueno verlo, comenzaba a preocuparme por usted.

—Gracias, Myoga. No era necesario, sólo descansaba. Puedes decirme que ha pasado desde mi ausencia.

—Oh, por supuesto.

Myoga le contó todo lo que sucedió y con detalle. Inu no Taisho sólo suspiró. Hoy sería un largo día y tenía que darse prisa por si quería ir por Inuyasha a tiempo.

**o-o-o-o**

Sesshomaru despertó más tarde para el desayuno. Se lavó la cara y fue a darse una pequeña ducha; Un príncipe siempre tenía que estar limpio. Al llegar al comedor su padre no estaba ahí como de costumbre. Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad.

—Buenos días, Madre—Saludó Sesshomaru a su madre quien estaba ahí sentada lista para desayunar.

—Buenos días, Sesshomaru. Vamos toma asiento, te estaba esperando.

Sesshomaru obedeció, se sentó y comió con educación como era lo usual.

—Hijo, ayer no tuvimos mucho tiempo de charla. ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo? —dijo Irasue, comiendo lentamente su bocado.

—No, creo que no— respondió él y siguió a lo suyo.

Irasue se decepciono con esto. Sesshomaru era demasiado serio para su propio bien.

—Está bien. Yo si quiero hablar, ¿Cómo te va en el estudio?

—Bien.

— ¿Nada interesante que contar?

—No.

— ¿No has peleado con nadie últimamente?

—No

Las respuestas cortas y directas de Sesshomaru comenzaban aburrir a Irasue. Ella se propuso a hacer el desayuno más interesante.

— ¿No hay nadie que cautive tu mirada? Alguna bella daiyōkai… o un joven demonio. No te preocupes, cariño, yo te aceptaría de igual manera, una madre daría todo por su hijo y le apoya ciegamente— dijo esto último dramáticamente. Todo esto era con el fin de divertirse un poco, aunque sabía que todo era broma. Ya había escuchado algunos comentarios de demonios jóvenes que decían que Sesshomaru era muy "lindo" y le picaba la curiosidad en saber si su hijo tenía algún interés en ello.

Sesshomaru se puso rojo de vergüenza y se atraganto con tan sólo imaginarlo. No podía creer que su madre cuestionara su sexualidad.

—Ay cariño, ¿qué sucede?, era una simple pregunta— dijo ella con simpleza, comiendo como si nada. Aunque por dentro moría de la risa por la expresión de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru con dificultad pudo pasarse aquella frutilla, tomó agua y mucha. Sólo para tomar valor de responder.

—Y bien, ¿vas a responder a mi pregunta?

Sesshomaru tosió levemente y respondió —Madre, ese tipo de preguntas no son apropiadas para el desayuno… -_ 'En ningún momento'-._

—Lo lamento, sólo quiero conocer un poco sobre mi hijo— dijo con inocencia— veo que no quieres responderlas, está bien. Sé que no confías mucho en mí—fingió dolor tocándose el pecho.

Sesshomaru se sintió culpable por el dolor que le causaba a su madre, aunque éste no lo demostrara —No, madre, si confió en ti. Simplemente no me esperaba la pregunta. No, no estoy interesado en nadie y mucho menos atraído por… por el sexo opuesto—dijo esto con vergüenza, pero su expresión no lo demostraba.

—Oh muy bien, por un segundo creía que no confiabas en mí. No te preocupes Sesshomaru, cuando menos lo esperes encontraras a alguien.

Irasue y su compañero habían recibido muchas solicitudes de demonios que querían comprometer a sus hijas con Sesshomaru. Con el fin de crear alianzas políticas -algo muy bueno a decir verdad y que convenía a todos-, pero no estaban interesados en ello al menos que el joven Sesshomaru lo estuviera. Incluso al propio Sesshomaru le tocaba vivirlo, era intentado ser seducido en cada reunión por cualquier jovencita (no importaba su edad o condición).

Inu no Taisho se oponía a comprometerlo, porque él vivió lo mismo y no era agradable (no es que podía quejarse, tarde o temprano puede nacer el amor). Inu no Taisho se propuso firmemente en que esa decisión fuera tomada única y exclusivamente por Sesshomaru, e Irasue apoyaba la idea.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de decir algo, pero llegó su padre justo a tiempo.

—Lamento la tardanza, los mensajes nunca terminan… ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué tienes la cara tan roja Sesshomaru?, ¿Tienes fiebre?

Irasue soltó una pequeña carcajada y eso incomodó más a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru negó y se regañó por su vago autocontrol. Tenía que investigar la manera de controlar más sus emociones y reacciones.

Inu no Taisho vio la incomodidad de su hijo así que evitó el tema. Se sentó a comer y comenzó hablar de otras cosas nada interesantes.

El desayuno se convirtió en más soportable para Sesshomaru gracias a su padre. Cuando todo terminó, Irasue fue la que se despidió primero. Dejando a ambos a solas.

—Sesshomaru, ¿quieres salir a caminar un momento? —le preguntó Inu no Taisho.

Sesshomaru asintió. Salieron y caminaron por los alrededores. Lejos de todos Inu no Taisho preguntó — ¿Qué sucedió en el desayuno?

Sesshomaru estaba en un debate sobre decirle o no, pero sabía que su madre tarde o temprano le contaría así que prefirió decirle él— Madre… Madre creé que tengo algún interés por… por…—Era tan vergonzoso mencionarlo, sabía que no era verdad, pero aun así era incómodo.

—No tienes que decir más, lo entiendo—Le interrumpió Inu no Taisho algo divertido. A veces Irasue podría ser algo cruel con sus comentarios, los decía de broma, pero conociendo a Sesshomaru eso no fue muy apropiado. Aunque no podía culparle los padres de ella eran similares o peor. — ¿Te molesto?

—Fue muy sorpresivo, pero no la odio.

Inu no Taisho sonrió recordando una situación parecida—Me alegró por ello. Sabes, me recordó a algo similar.

—¿En serio?... Que puede ser peor que ese tipo de preguntas en el desayuno.

—Créeme, pueden ser mucho peor. Eso sucedió hace mucho, tenía… era un poco mayor que tú y estaban haciendo la fiesta de compromiso mía y de tu madre. Yo no quería casarme; Era demasiado joven y tenía otras prioridades. Al parecer tus abuelos no vieron con buenos ojos mi actitud ese día. Yo estaba enfocado en otras cosas y poca atención le prestaba a tu madre. Tus abuelos ya habían tomado suficiente para todo un día, y mi padre comentó _Lamento que mi hijo tenga esa actitud, creo que es gay, nunca lo he visto salir con ninguna chica, creo que no sabe cómo tratar a una hembra. , Ya decía yo que tenía una actitud muy extraña y su apariencia también, se hace mejor peinado que mi mujer _comentó tu otro abuelo, al parecer ellos lo susurraban, pero en realidad lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos. Todos los invitados se rieron ese día, inclusive tu madre, y yo estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Deseaba que la tierra me comiera.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sonreír e Inu no Taisho se sintió feliz con esto. Desde la llegada de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru no se esforzaba mucho en ocultar sus sentimientos como antes.

—A veces la vida es injusta—comentó Sesshomaru con media sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo es, tuve que aprenderlas por las malas. No juzgues duramente a tu madre, fue criada de esa manera. Ella y tus abuelos. Tienen un humor que incluso yo no entiendo.

Sesshomaru asintió recordando el dato.

—Bueno, Sesshomaru, fue agradable pasar un tiempo contigo, pero ambos tenemos cosas por hacer. Deberías darte prisa para ir a tus entrenamientos y yo, yo iré por Inuyasha. Vamos, te acompañare a mitad de camino.

* * *

**N/A: El final sólo fue para quitar esos momentos de tensión y también porque son las 4:03 am y simplemente nació -_-U (en la noche comienzo a pensar cosas locas x_x) . Por cierto Sesshomaru tiene poca participación, pero de ahora en adelante espero ponerlo más seguido y no tanto en escenas torpes n_nU .**

**Tengo una duda, a quien prefieren ¿Irasue o Izayoi? D:  
Espero sus respuestas, porque esto me permite en ver como cambiare la historia. **

**Nuevamente Gracias y un saludo a todos, me hacen la persona más feliz.**

**Sara:**Muchas gracías, espero no defraudarte, saludos y un abrazo.  
_**yuric09:**_ Jajajaja muchas gracias, eso espero yo tambien n_nU. Saludos y un abrazo.  
**_tentenxneji4ever_**: Muchisimas Gracias por tu comentario. Saludos y un abrazo.  
**_Reading Pixie:_** Descuida es un cuestionamiento muy común :), pero cambiando de opinión o algo serás la primera en saberlo ;). Gracias por tu comentario saludos y un abrazo.  
**_rya16:_**si eso hubiese pasado lloro ;-;. Pronto muy pronto :B. Saludos y un abrazo. Gracias por tu comentario :D


	29. Problemas

Pido una disculpa (como siempre T_T) por mi terrible ausencia, no van a creer esto pero mi laptop se me cayó T_T así que ya se imaginaran... andaba que me moría, afortunadamente no paso a mayores sigue con vida pero como una zombie, esta súper lentísima, no me deja poder escribir sin que se tarde un siglo en abrir algún programa , no funciona ya el buscador de internet se queda la pagina en blanco u_u y se tarda en apagar y guardar :'C. La facultad y exámenes cada semana no ayudan :'C. He pasado por un montón de crisis existenciales y un trabajo en especial (tengo que crear una historia para un videojuego, crear personajes sus personalidades, motivos, miedos, aspiraciones , etc. Dibujarlos y un montón de cosas) ese trabajo en especial, no me ha permitido creatividad en esta historia y en ninguna otra. Así que antes de que empiecen a leer, quiero anunciar que ya no habrá publicaciones lo siento ;_; ... mentira, pero en serio ya no publicare por un mes aviso con tiempo para no decepcionarlos como de costumbre T_T .

**o-o-o-o-o**

Izayoi e Inuyasha desayunaron sin la presencia de Takemaru. Los guardias le explicaron a Izayoi que Takemaru volvería al anochecer, pero no le dijeron el motivo. Ella no necesitaba explicación. Probablemente Takemaru había salido a pensar en las palabras del día anterior, no le juzgaría por ello. Ella también tenía tantas cosas en que pensar.

A ella le gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre su problema, pero no tenía amistades sinceras. Sus hermanas estaban demasiado ocupadas en sus asuntos y su madre la juzgaría. Estaba sola en sus pensamientos. Sabía quién sería la persona indicada para tratar el tema y que también era la causa de su indecisión…Inu no Taisho, probablemente él también tenía las mismas confusiones.

—Mamá, Jugar — Exigió una vocecita. Ella sonrió y asintió. Ya habrá otro momento de pensar en sus problemas, su prioridad era su hijo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sesshomaru llegó al lugar de sus estudios.

La clase de este día era al aire libre. Algo que era bueno para los jóvenes, quienes se cansaban de estar encerrados en un lugar a escuchar teoría o en tediosos entrenamientos. En total eran 15 compañeros tanto kitsunes, Heibis, Mujinas, Kaimaitachi entre otros tipos de demonios asistían. Todos estos jóvenes se conocían desde cachorros, así que poco interés tenía Sesshomaru en ellos.

Ahí estaba Rayden todo el tiempo esperando para molestarlo.

Rayden un yōkai kamaitachi (un demonio comadreja); tenía el cabello castaño, piel bronceada y unos ojos oscuros. Su vestimenta era negra con toques rojos y conservaba un mokomoko (su cola) de color café y pequeño comparado al de Sesshomaru. Siempre estaba acompañado de otros dos kamaitachi de aspecto bravucón.

—No tengo tiempo para ti, Rayden— habló Sesshomaru molesto, incluso antes de que la comadreja abriera la boca.

Rayden se sentía amenazado por Sesshomaru desde que eran unos cachorros. La naturaleza Inu de Sesshomaru era ser un líder y a pesar de que Sesshomaru no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en serlo (por lo menos no para sus compañeros, que no los veía a su nivel), los demás demonios jóvenes le seguían y respetaban. No sólo eso. Sesshomaru atraía la mirada de las jóvenes. Rayden creía que si avergonzaba a Sesshomaru lo suficiente o si le retaba y ganaba. Se convertiría en el nuevo líder de sus compañeros y nuevo amor de las hembras, pero se equivocó.

Tenía que idear nuevos insultos o provocar a Sesshomaru para entrar a una nueva pelea y esta vez ganarle. Pero por el momento, el profesor llegó y no quería entrar en problemas tan temprano.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Inu no Taisho regresó al palacio a terminar sus deberes, pero viendo que no tenía fin, decidió ir por Inuyasha. Voló hasta el nuevo hogar de su hijo e Izayoi. Se sorprendió por lo que vio, Takemaru no había mentido. El terreno era grande.

Bajó a tierra y fue recibido por dos jóvenes guardias que eran temerosos a su presencia.

—No lo esperábamos… le, le diremos a la señora Izayoi que se encuentra aquí— dijo con torpeza uno de los jóvenes.

Inu no Taisho asintió.

Uno de los soldados se quedó con él, mientras que el otro se echó a correr para buscar a Izayoi. No tardo mucho, porque a la lejanía miró a Inuyasha corriendo hacia él. También a Izayoi y al soldado detrás del cachorro.

Inuyasha recibió a su padre con un fuerte abrazo —Papá, te extrañe—dijo.

Inu no Taisho lo sostuvo, mimando a su hijo por su tiempo perdido—Yo también, Inuyasha. Un placer verte, Izayoi—. Saludó.

Izayoi le regaló una sonrisa —Lo mismo digo.

Inuyasha estaba muy emocionado por tener a su padre con él. Bajó de los brazos de su padre y lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo para que lo siguiera.

—Ven, papá. Vamos a casa.

Inu no Taisho le dio una mirada curiosa, después miró a Izayoi esperando una respuesta.

—Creo que quiere que veas su habitación.

—Ooh ya veo, bueno yo…

—Inuyasha, deja a tu padre. Él tiene cosas que hacer, mejor ve por tus cosas para ir a ver a Shu.

Inuyasha puso su mirada de cachorro y bajo las orejas, dándole un aspecto triste pero lindo.

—No es problema, tiempo— respondió él—. Sería bueno verlo.

Inuyasha e Izayoi dieron una gran sonrisa. Izayoi despidió al soldado y caminaron los tres hacia la hacienda. Inuyasha sostenía la mano de su padre, Inu no Taisho admiraba el terreno e Izayoi caminaba pacíficamente a su lado.

—Es un terreno muy grande y bien cuidado — comentó Inu no Taisho.

—Gracias. Es un gran lugar.

—Recuerdo que… —no pudo terminar la frase porque Inuyasha comenzó jalonearlo.

El cachorro estaba tan emocionado de tener a su padre junto a él. Quería mostrarle todos los animales del lugar y sus escondites al jugar.

—Papá, ¿quieres ver toda la casa?

Inu no Taisho miró a Izayoi.

— No tienes que hacerlo si no puedes — respondió ella.

—Me gustaría.

Inuyasha satisfecho con la respuesta comenzó a mostrarle cada rincón del terreno, llegando a la casa y mostrando cada habitación.

En el camino, Izayoi e Inu no Taisho charlaban.

Todo iba bien para ellos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Irasue pidió que llevaran más juguetes a la habitación de Inuyasha, ella sabía que a diferencia de ellos los cachorros humanos crecían con rapidez. Imaginaba que Inuyasha estaba más interesado en nuevos juguetes. Después de eso, paseó un poco por el palacio para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

El palacio estaba tan pacífico y silencioso como de costumbre. Tanta tranquilidad comenzaba a asfixiarle. Ya quería tener al pequeño medio demonio revoltoso entre sus brazos.

— ¡Mi señora, mi señora! — escuchó unos gritos provenientes de Myoga.

— ¿Qué sucede, Myoga?

— ¿No sabe dónde está el Sr Inu no Taisho?, alguien llamado Inoue quiere hablar con él.

— ¿Inoue? — el apellido se le hacía vagamente familiar. —Inu no Taisho dijo que iría por Inuyasha, no debe tardar en volver.

—Sobre eso…—la pobre pulga comenzó a juguetear con sus manos—se fue desde hace un buen tiempo y no ha vuelto.

Myoga esperaba un gritó o una escena delante de él, en cambio, la dama del occidente no se inmuto y siguió con su rostro estoico.

— ¿Inoue lleva mucho tiempo esperando?

—No, no mucho. Creo que puede esperar a que el Sr. Taisho lo atienda.

—No es necesario, lo haré yo. Dile que pase al estudio.

—Como usted ordene, pero sería preferible que él…

—Basta, Myoga. Ya he dado una orden. Si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender.

La pulga asintió y se despidió con una reverencia.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

— ¿Quiénes son estos? —preguntó Inu no Taisho al ver garabatos de forma humanoide en una hoja que Inuyasha le había entregado.

—Éste eres tú, Inuyasha, mamá, Shu, Maru y Sue—dijo con alegría el cachorro, señalando cada uno de ellos.

—Son adorables, ¿no lo crees? A estado trabajando mucho en ellos—comentó Izayoi divertida.

Inu no Taisho asintió. Le divertía ver todas las figuras que se mostraban en la pintura y algo que parecía una sonrisa en el personaje que según Inuyasha era Sesshomaru.

El silenció cómodo fue interrumpido por unos gruñidos provenientes del estómago de Inuyasha.

—Mamá, tengo hambre. Quiero comer—dijo Inuyasha.

—Oh, ya es tarde. Olvidé hacer algo de comer, no creí que tardaríamos tanto—dijo Izayoi preocupada.

—Descuida, está bien—tranquilizó Inu no Taisho.

— Puedo preparar algo rápido— dijo ella, pensando en que podría preparar mientras murmuraba palabras que Inu no Taisho no entendía.

—Papá, quédate a comer— pidió Inuyasha.

El gran demonio lo pensó, tenía deberes que cumplir, pero quería seguir pasando tiempo con Inuyasha e Izayoi. Raramente lo hacían y era agradable.

—Inu no Taisho no puedo pedirte más, has perdido mucho tiempo en nosotros, así que si no puedes lo entenderé—mencionó Izayoi con comprensión.

—Tengo tiempo de sobra—mintió—. Jamás he probado alguna comida humana, sería algo nuevo para mí.

—Siempre hay una primera vez—dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Mamá cocina muy rico—añadió Inuyasha.

— ¿Lo preparas tú? —preguntó y ella asintió en respuesta—Entonces eso es aún mejor, esperare lo que sea necesario.

—No tardare mucho— dijo Izayoi sonriendo— les hablare cuando esté listo.

Inuyasha sabiendo que estaría más tiempo con su padre, sacó los nuevos juguetes que Takemaru le había comprado. Mostrándoselos y dándole algunos para jugar. Inu no Taisho los acepto, pero no antes sin preguntar — ¿Izayoi?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿A Takemaru no le molestara si estoy aquí?

Izayoi no había pensado en ello—No lo creo—mintió.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sesshomaru llegó completamente hambriento al palacio. Supuso que se había perdido la hora de la comida con sus padres, así que fue a investigar a la cocina, no sin antes anunciarle a su madre su llegada.

En el camino iba perdido en sus pensamientos; podía jurar que Rayden se volvía cada vez más molesto con el pasar de los años y en algún momento que él perdiera la paciencia. Sí habría verdaderos problemas.

Fuera del estudio de su padre, podía escuchar la risa de su madre y otra voz no muy familiar. Al principio creía que era algún demonio que conocía, pero por su aroma y energía parecía ser otro Inu. Pero le era desconocido. Lo extraño es que su padre no se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Madre? —Llamó, su curiosidad le obligaba a conocer al desconocido. Estaba a punto de llamar de nuevo cuando su madre le invito a entrar.

—Te presento a mi hijo, Sesshomaru—presentó ella con una inusual alegría.

El extraño se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia—Un placer conocerlo, joven Sesshomaru. Su madre aquí presente hablaba tantas cosas buenas de usted.

Sesshomaru sólo se limitó a asentir y observar al desconocido con desconfianza. El demonio frente a él, portaba un elegante traje color sable con toques blancos. Alto y esbelto con ojos claros y cabello negro.

—Sesshomaru, te presento a Etsu Inoue. Es un amigo.

—Conozco a tu padre y a tu madre desde que éramos unos cachorros—confesó Inoue.

Sesshomaru asintió por la información, pero no respondió. No era porque le intimidaba aquél demonio, sino por el simple hecho de que no confiaba en él.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—Fue increíble, Izayoi. Gracias.

—No es nada, espero que valiera la pena la tardanza.

—Valió cada momento. Te lo aseguro— cabe confesar que Inu no Taisho estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de comida que la joven mujer preparó en tan poco tiempo.

La energía de Inuyasha pareció decaer, aunque aún tenía aquella sonrisa traviesa.

—Inuyasha, ve por tus cosas para ir a ver a Shu—ordenó Izayoi.

Inuyasha asintió y obedientemente fue a ello.

—Ya no parece tan enérgico como cuando llegué—dijo Inu no Taisho.

—No, después de comer y caminar un poco toma una siesta y después de ello vuelve a tener ganas de jugar— respondió Izayoi.

— ¿Es así todos los días?

—Todos… pero es mejor que cuando tenía dos años, ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí, si lo hago. Cuando comenzó a tener más confianza en el palacio, comenzó a destruir todo lo que tocaba— rió ante el recuerdo.

Izayoi también sonrió, pero su mirada demostraba cansancio y no aquella felicidad y alegría juvenil que brindaba cuando la conoció.

— ¿Es agotador? —preguntó en un tono más serio.

—Sí… si lo es—confesó.

Inuyasha a pesar de que era obediente. El cachorro era muy inquieto y enérgico, y le gustaba jugar mucho como todo niño. Era un medio demonio, así que tenía la doble de energía que un niño humano promedio.

Inu no Taisho no quería imaginar lo exhaustivo que debía de ser para ella.

— ¿No hay niños por aquí para que se distraiga un poco?

Izayoi negó—La mayoría de los trabajadores y guardias de aquí, no tienen familia o son muy ancianos para ello. Los niños viven en el pueblo, pero Inuyasha me confesó que no le agrado estar ahí como yo imaginaba.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Dijo que no eran divertidos, pero no quiso contarme más sobre ello.

Inu no Taisho pensó en una solución rápida —Puedo cuidar de él unos días, sería lo mejor—Se ofreció.

—Eso, eso estaría bien. Si Inuyasha quiere.

Inu no Taisho asintió.

—Hay otra cosa de la que quería hablar— dijo ella con nerviosismo.

—Te escuchó.

—No, no aquí. Alguien podría escuchar.

—Ya nos vieron paseándonos por todo el lugar, que puede ser más escandaloso que eso— bromeó, aunque creía saber de qué es lo que quería hablar Izayoi.

Ella carcajeó levemente —supongo que tienes razón, pero esto es más… personal.

—Entiendo. ¿En dónde quieres hablar?

Inuyasha volvió sólo con sus pinturas, bostezando un poco — ¿Ya nos vamos? — preguntó.

Izayoi e Inu no Taisho se miraron brevemente.

—Puedo esperar. Ya hablaremos en otro momento—dijo ella con decepción—. Tienes muchas cosas por hacer.

Inu no Taisho ignoró su comentario, esta era la oportunidad de arreglas las cosas entre ellos de una vez por todas.

—Podemos ir al pequeño bosque cerca de aquí, ¿te gustaría, Inuyasha?

La energía vivaz de Inuyasha pareció volver.

—Parece que él quiere ir, ¿Qué dices Izayoi?

A ella también pareció agradarle la idea—Pero… ¿y tus obligaciones? —añadió, ella sabía que él tenía responsabilidades que cumplir y el tiempo que les estaba ofreciendo era demasiado.

—Me preocuparé de ello más tarde.

Eso no fue suficiente para convencerla, pero aun así lo acepto. Los tres salieron de los terrenos, fue difícil deshacerse de los guardias, pero cuando lo consiguieron pudieron caminar con tranquilidad hacía el bosque.

Ambos padres llevaban al niño de cada mano, haciéndolos parecer una verdadera familia.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan? — murmuró Izayoi a Inu no Taisho.

—Jugar con Inuyasha un poco hasta que él tome una siesta y después podremos hablar con tranquilidad. ¿No es así Inuyasha?

— ¡Sii! — respondió el cachorro con alegría en la incomprensión de la charla de su padre. Este era el mejor día de su vida, por fin podía convivir con ambos padres.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

—Vaya, Sesshomaru. No pudiste ser un poco más serio— comentó Irasue con sarcasmo, mientras veía marchar a Etsu.

—Créeme que lo intente, madre.

—Que insolente, creerá que no te hemos educado de buena manera—dijo cuando ya no vio más a su invitado—. ¿No te agrado? —preguntó.

—En lo absoluto— respondió cortante.

—Una lástima, deberías darle una oportunidad. El pobre ni siquiera podía comer sin que lo miraras de manera tan fría, por lo menos debiste de fingir un poco.

Sesshomaru no respondió.

—Querido, tienes mucho que aprender en el mundo de la política si quieres ser un buen rey.

_\- 'De nuevo ese discurso'-_ pensó con molestia. Esa charla la había tenido un montón de veces.

—No voy hablar de ello nuevamente, si es lo que te disgusta—mencionó como si leyera los pensamientos de Sesshomaru—. Quita esa cara de asombro Sesshomaru, yo también me cansó de repetirlo. Ahora, me gustaría saber, ¿porque no te agrado?

—Todo… realmente no lo sé. Simplemente no confió en él— respondió.

—Es una pena. Es un gran terrateniente del Norte. Su padre luchó contra tu abuelo por el poder de estas tierras. El padre de él fue derrotado y volvió al norte.

_\- 'Y con esa información se supone que debo confiar en él'-_Pensó —Así que él quiere vengarse y planeaba enfrentarse a padre— concluyó Sesshomaru.

Irasue negó —No, él quería hacer las paces. Ofrecer soldados o cualquier ayuda si se necesita.

— ¿Qué le obliga a ese cambio tan repentino? — preguntó Sesshomaru curioso, raramente los demonios se ofrecían a tales cosas.

—Tienes muchas cosas por aprender, Sesshomaru. No hablaremos de eso ahora, lo sabrás a su tiempo.

—No considero pertinente que se me oculte tal información — dijo Sesshomaru con disgusto.

Ella sonrió con tal actitud, estaba de acuerdo con él, pero honestamente estaba muy disgustada por la ausencia de su compañero y no tenía la fuerza de seguir fingiendo más tiempo.

—En otro momento hablaremos sobre esto.

Sesshomaru seguiría con el tema, sino viera a su madre tan pensativa.

— ¿Puedo ayudar? —se ofreció el joven príncipe.

—No es necesario. Puedo encargarme de ello.

Aunque no lo demostrara, Sesshomaru podía saber que su madre no se encontraba bien. Trató de evitar el tema.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, empezaremos con tus clases en la política.

Sesshomaru suspiró. Hoy sería un largo día para él.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Inu no Taisho estaba sorprendido, a Izayoi no parecía importarle ensuciarse o malgastar sus vestidos por los juegos con Inuyasha. Él tampoco quedó atrás y se divirtió con ellos.

El atardecer llegó y los tres se recostaron sobre el césped para descansar. Poco a poco el sueño fue ganándole a Inuyasha, viendo que ambos tendrían oportunidad de charlar se levantaron y se sentaron apoyados en un árbol. Inu no Taisho se sentó junto a ella, con Inuyasha acunado entre sus brazos.

La pareja quedó en un silencio. Incapaces de saber cómo empezar a tratar el tema.

Inu no Taisho estaba algo preocupado, a pesar de que el día no iba mal por el momento, había dejado sus deberes sin más. Aunque confiaba en Irasue para el trabajo, eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

— ¿Inu no Taisho?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—No lo sé. Mirando el atardecer supongo.

—Sabes de lo que hablo.

—Lo sé, es sólo que…—Inu no Taisho suspiró, no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar. En su cabeza la plática era tan sencilla y fácil de realizar, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Ambos tenían la culpa de ello. Habían encerrado sus sentimientos muy dentro de ellos, ocultándolos incluso de ellos mismos, todo esto con el fin de extinguir aquel amor y llevar su vida normal para no dañar a sus actuales parejas y a su pequeño hijo. Y lo único que ocasionaron con este comportamiento fue empeorar todo, dañando a sus compañeros de manera injusta y cruel, y confundiendo sus emociones.

—No es justo lo que hacemos—Murmuró Izayoi.

Inu no Taisho estuvo de acuerdo con ello. Suspiró nuevamente, tenían que hablar sobre esto.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sesshomaru no se equivocó. El día estaba volviéndose agotador.

Sellar mensajería e incluso tratar los temas más propios de todos los días eran exhaustivos. Todo el tiempo su madre estaba junto a él. Lo que le molestaba, aunque se sentía más seguro con su presencia; aún no se sentía preparado para tomar las riendas y decisiones él mismo.

No hubo reunión como la primera vez, algo que agradecía profundamente. Su madre parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y trató de evitar a toda costa mencionar a su padre. Pareció que algo andaba mal entre sus padres, pero no se entrometió en ello.

La oscuridad llegó y su padre volvió junto con Inuyasha.

Inu no Taisho venía algo serio, al contrario de Inuyasha quien sostenía sus dibujos y se bajó corriendo en busca de Shu con alegría.

Sesshomaru fue sorprendido por el afecto de Inuyasha, quien le abrazaba.

—Shu, te extrañe—dijo el niño mostrando un dibujo con orgullo.

Sesshomaru a pesar de que quería mantener su fachada fría y distante, no pudo evitar corresponderle y sostenerlo. Sintiendo una calidez en su interior. Aún recordaba aquel accidente con la pintura, pero eso no evitó extrañar a su hermano menor.

Sesshomaru miró el dibujo que traía Inuyasha en sus manos, para Sesshomaru aquella figura era fea y sin forma, pero no queriendo herir los sentimientos del medio demonio—Esta bien— murmuró.

Eso fue suficiente para el cachorro que se sintió orgulloso de su arte.

Irasue también se presentó, evitando hacer contacto visual con su compañero o tener algún acercamiento a él. Si lo miraba o se percataba que el olor de aquella mujer humana estaba en él, estaba segura de que perdería su autocontrol y no quería hacerlo frente a los cachorros.

Inuyasha bajó de Sesshomaru y corrió hacía Irasue, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla. —Sue, Sue también te extrañe— mencionó el cachorro, mostrando el dibujo que había hecho para ella. Irasue correspondió al afecto sin pensar, mimando al niño como si fuera propio.

Sesshomaru se acercó mostrando lo que Inuyasha le había dado.

—Son hermosos, Inuyasha. Eres un gran artista— dijo ella.

Inuyasha no podía estar más orgulloso, mostrando sus pequeños colmillitos bebes con una gran sonrisa.

Inu no Taisho sólo observó la escena frente a él, no mencionó nada. No era necesario leer pensamientos para saber que Irasue estaba enfadada.

* * *

...-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: **

**_Lamento tanto espera para no mostrar a los hermanitos kawaiis :'c_**

En un mes los veo :'c (recuerden que soy muy bipolar, pero espero que me puedan esperar por lo menos 3 semanas en lo que termino los exámenes).** Gracias a todo por su apoyo y lindos comentarios 3. Los amo. Quiero decirles que esta historia a crecido gracias a ustedes y quiero agradecer infinitamente todo su apoyo, esto no sería nada sin ustedes.** Quiero continuar con este fic se los juro y no quiero que termine como Mirlo, aquella historia que escribí y elimine, dejándola en un coma temporal u_u, no quiero que Lazos que nos unen termine de esa manera o quede en olvido, me entusiasma mucho escribirla y actualizar semanalmente, pero si hago esto caere en el mismo error que "Mirlo", publicar y publicar sólo por actualizar y al final darme cuenta que la historia no esta llegando a lo que yo quería y despues quedarme sin saber hacia donde mover o dirigir la historia(espero haberme explicado con esto). Sin más y no querer aburrirlos con mis problemas. **Les mando un gran saludo y abrazo.**

**Son muchos comentarios para responderlos aquí y la mayoría son miembros así que a ustedes les mandare mensajitos kawaiis e_e, en cambio aquí la respuesta a los invitados.**

**Keitty: Me encontraba en clases cuando un mensaje salvaje aparece y woow, Muchas Gracias *w*. Saludos y un abrazo.  
Marude san: Holi, sé que no es muy bueno, pero espero ya volver a tomar el ritmo de la historia como de costumbre. Saludos y un abrazo.  
Sara: Porque te hago sufrir?, que clase de persona soy? T_T. Jamás lo tome como un reclamo, perdóname tu a mi por mi crueldad :c . Y gracias por esperarme, eres un amor. Saludos y un abrazo. **


	30. Todo cambia

Irasue entregó a Inuyasha con Sesshomaru. —Sesshomaru, lleva a Inuyasha a su habitación. Quiero que vean las nuevas cosas que hay en ella.

Inuyasha se emocionó con la noticia y Sesshomaru obedeció temiendo lo que sucedería cuando se retirara.

—Myoga te estuvo buscando en la tarde —mencionó Irasue con una voz dura y fría. Carente de cualquier emoción.

—Lamento la ausencia. En unos momentos iré con él. Irasue tengo que…

—No, no digas más. Sólo tenía que decirlo. Si me disculpas, tengo que ir con los cachorros.

—Irasue…—volvió a repetir.

—Basta. No quiero oírlo, realmente no me interesa.

Irasue se marchó dejándolo solo en la gran sala. Inu no Taisho caminó a su estudio para saber que se había perdido. Ella tenía razón para enfadarse con él, Inu no Taisho no trataría de justificarse.

Entró al estudio viendo a Myoga revoloteando por todos lados deteniéndose abruptamente al ver la llegada de Inu no Taisho.

—No lo había visto. La señora y el joven Sesshomaru se hicieron cargo de algunas cosas.

— ¿Sesshomaru también? —preguntó.

—Sí. La señora Irasue cree que eso refuerza los conocimientos del joven Sesshomaru.

Inu no Taisho asintió un poco perdido en sus pensamientos. Myoga hablaba y hablaba, pero el gran demonio le tomaba poca importancia.

— ¿Myoga? — habló Inu no Taisho esperando algún consejo por su situación.

— ¿Sí?

—Olvídalo… ponme al tanto sobre los asuntos.

Myoga obedeció volviendo a repetir todo lo antes mencionado.

Irasue se encargó de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, jugando con ellos. Para Sesshomaru esto era algo raro; veía a su madre sonreír y divertirse, algo que ella no hizo cuando él era un niño.

Sesshomaru no se quejó o se molestó al respecto, en cambio trató de disfrutarlo. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que aquel comportamiento de su madre no era sincero.

Se aproximó el momento de la cena. Todos cenaron en silencio a diferencia de Inuyasha, quien murmuraba preguntando que era cada cosa. Cuando la cena terminó, Irasue volvió a retirarse con los pequeños dejando a Inu no Taisho con cualquier responsabilidad del palacio y deberes políticos.

Inu no Taisho se esforzaba para recuperar todo el tiempo que perdió por estar con su familia humana.

Myoga no dejaba de parlotear sobre todos los asuntos del palacio y reino, e Inu no Taisho trataba de mantenerse al día sobre todo con lo que perdió.

—Espera… el norte cayó—dijo incrédulo.

—Sí, murió el Sr. Ichiro y dos de los hermanos menores estaban debatiendo quien se haría cargo del poder—informo Myoga.

— ¿Cómo murió?

—Una batalla entre los humanos. Al parecer la familia Inoue sigue recia a aceptar que los humanos vivan en el mismo lugar que ellos.

—Es una pena…—murmuró Inu no Taisho. Él ya sabía que había cierto recelo y discusiones en el norte por parte de los demonios y humanos, pero jamás se imaginó que llegaría tan lejos.

Ichiro era el hijo mayor de Takeru, el gobernante de las tierras del norte. El Sr. Takeru era un poderoso demonio Inu, gran peleador y defendía ferozmente sus creencias. Inu no Taisho era un cachorro apenas unos años mayor que Inuyasha cuando su padre se enfrentó a Takeru. Inoue a pesar de ser derrotado, lo aceptó honorablemente y se convirtió en uno de los amigos y poderosos aliado del entonces rey Taisho. Cuando Inu no Taisho venció a su padre por las tierras, Takeru se volvió el primer enemigo del joven rey, pues como la mayoría de los demonios; Takeru tenía un odio y asco irracional hacía los humanos. Aun así, él no busco guerra entre ellos y mantuvo el respeto hacía el hijo de su viejo amigo.

Takeru Inoue murió hace unos siglos a causa de una rebelión en contra de los humanos y al parecer la historia volvió a repetirse hacía su hijo mayor que era bien parecido a su padre.

—El segundo hijo, Etsu. Estuvo aquí—mencionó Myoga.

— ¿En serio?, ¿Qué es lo que quería? — preguntó Inu no Taisho. Etsu y él fueron amigos en la infancia y parte de la adolescencia. Pero existieron ciertas diferencias entre ellos. Etsu prefiero conocer el mundo antes de dedicarse a la política.

—Creo que tienen que elegir a un nuevo gobernante, pero lamento no informarle más. La señora Irasue se hizo cargo de atenderlo— explicó Myoga.

—Entiendo…—Inu no Taisho no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Irasue y Etsu fueron cercanos, muy cercanos antes de que Etsu se fuera y el compromiso de Irasue le obligara a permanecer con Inu no Taisho.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inuyasha comenzó a cabecear y a bostezar mucho, una muestra de que el hanyou estaba terriblemente cansado.

—Ven aquí pequeño, es hora de dormir— dijo Irasue con voz suave, acercándose a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pareció reacio ante la idea de dormir —No tengo sueño— se quejó, pero cuando su tía Sue lo acunó entre sus brazos y lo cubrió con su suave estola; el sueño comenzó a llegar a él.

Irasue fue a recostarlo en la cama y a cubrirlo con el edredón.

Sesshomaru miraba la escena ante él. Un poco de celos le picaban, pero los hizo a un lado. En verdad había extrañado a su pequeño hermano.

—Buenas noches, Inuyasha— murmuró ella, besándole la frente.

—Buena noche, Sue.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de salir para ir a su habitación, pero fue llamado por Inuyasha. Irasue también le pidió que se acercara a ellos. Él lo hizo.

—Buena noche, Shu.

—Buenas noches, Inuyasha— respondió él.

Madre e hijo salieron de la habitación después de unos segundos.

—Es tan adorable, ¿no lo crees?, realmente lo extrañaba—comentó Irasue.

Sesshomaru asintió — ¿Va a quedarse? —preguntó curioso.

—Eso creo, tu padre no ha mencionado nada al respecto.

Sesshomaru miró de reojo a su madre, quien parecía completamente pensativa.

—Madre… ¿se encuentra bien?

—Por supuesto, querido. Ve a tu habitación. Volveré en un momento.

Sesshomaru no estaba convencido por la respuesta, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Irasue se retiró a su habitación para verificar que su compañero aún no estuviera ahí, y también para tranquilizarse un poco. Al parecer Sesshomaru estaba comenzando a sentir su angustia. Regresó a la habitación de su hijo, Sesshomaru ya estaba acostado y a punto de taparse con el edredón. Irasue intervino rápidamente para cubrirlo ella y besarle la frente. Un acto inesperado para Sesshomaru.

—Ya no soy un cachorro para ser tratado de esta manera— dijo molesto.

Irasue ignoró el comentario, y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido al tacto, se sentía bien, pero por otro lado lo hacía sentir estúpido e infantil. Soltó un suave gruñido en protesta.

Su madre rió ante esto —Sesshomaru, que grosero —regaño ella con delicadeza—No importa qué edad tengas, siempre serás mi cachorro— le dijo.

— ¿Por qué ahora? —murmuró él con molestia e inconscientemente.

Ella dejó lo que hacía y se levantó abruptamente.

—Buenas noches, Sesshomaru— dijo y salió de la habitación.

Sesshomaru se sintió mal por haber arruinado el momento y herirla, pero era la verdad. Su madre trataba de brindarle un cariño que él dejo de anhelar desde hace tiempo. Había anhelado ese cariño cuando era un cachorro pequeño, pero eso era parte del pasado, lo que él necesitaba ahora era su espacio. Se había acostumbrado a la soledad, ya no necesitaba aquellas infantiles y torpes muestras de cariño _(o eso es lo que pensaba). _

Sesshomaru suspiró, ahora solo quedaba esperar a Inuyasha que viniera a su habitación como cada noche en la que se quedaba porque al hanyou no le gustaba estar solo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Irasue lamentaba sus acciones del pasado. Ella ocasionó que Sesshomaru se distanciara tanto de ella y solo por su estúpida vanidad. Hoy no quería ver los rosales, sólo traerían malos recuerdos y pensamientos pesimistas y ya eran tantas malas noticias para un solo día.

Caminó pesadamente hacia su habitación. Para su sorpresa ya estaba su compañero. Inu no Taisho estaba ahí sentado en la cama, parecía que la esperaba.

—Buenas noches— dijo ella secamente, ignorándolo y soltando su cabello.

—Irasue… tengo que hablar contigo— murmuró él.

—Ya veo, quieres saber que sucedió hoy por tu ausencia, muy bien. Hoy Etsu Inoue estuvo aquí, pero supongo que ya lo sabes, necesita apoyo…

—No, no hablaba de eso y lo sabes—le interrumpió, aunque le daba curiosidad la conversación entre ellos.

— No tengo nada más que hablar contigo—dijo cortante caminando hacía la otra habitación.

Inu no Taisho no quería evitar el tema, ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes. Se acercó a ella y la tomó con suavidad del brazo para detenerla.

Ella se molestó tanto que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojizos por un momento.

— ¡No me toques!, ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! —dijo con rabia. Inu no Taisho retrocedió. Irasue se tranquilizó un poco —Me controlé y no dije nada delante de los cachorros o cuando estábamos a solas en la sala por el temor a que ellos escucharan. Pero ahora no… realmente no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme. Si quieres estar con esa humana, bien, no me importa.

Aunque ella tenía razón, que es lo que quería decirle él. "_Lo siento, pero no sé lo que siento por ti, porque estoy enamorado de Izayoi"._ Cualquier cosa que iba a decirle solo destruiría más la poca relación que tenía con Irasue. Así que se mantuvo en silencio.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silenció sólo mirándose el uno al otro. Irasue estaba tan tentada en besarlo en confesarle todo y dejar su orgullo de lado, pero no, probablemente ya había sido besado por aquella humana y con el simple pensamiento le asqueaba y enfadaba. Así que se miraron sin decir ni una palabra.

Y por primera vez y por unos segundos, Inu no Taisho pudo ver más de lo que Irasue quería transmitir; ella le miraba con la misma fuerza de sentimientos que él vio en la mirada de Izayoi y eso le dolió, porque no podía corresponder completamente a aquel sentimiento. Pero aquel momento sólo duro unos segundos, porque Irasue volvió a poner su máscara; aquella mirada carente de sentimientos que siempre usaba.

—Ya basta de esta escena tan tonta. Este silencio tan dramático es demasiado banal para mí. La conversación terminó. Si temes por lo que dije ese día. No lo cumpliré. No te quitare a Sesshomaru. Pero ahora, déjame descansar que he trabajado todo el día—Ella se retiró y se desvistió poniéndose un suave camisón.

Inu no Taisho desvió su mirada de ella y salió de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra.

—Soy un idiota—murmuró para sí mismo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sesshomaru sin querer se quedó dormido a la espera de su hermano pequeño que jamás llegó. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero escuchó que alguien entró a su habitación con cautela. No se alarmó porque reconocía el olor y energía de aquél ser.

Al principio creyó que era Inuyasha, pero el hanyou era demasiado ruidoso, así que lo descarto rápidamente. Cuando el intruso estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo reconoció como su padre.

—Lamento despertarte, Sesshomaru— se disculpó Inu no Taisho.

Sesshomaru negó —No estaba dormido—mintió, aunque el bostezo y su cara de somnoliento decían lo contrario.

— ¿No?, ¿No puedes dormir? — le preguntó sentándose junto a él.

Sesshomaru se molestó por la invasión del territorio de su cama por parte de su padre, pero no protesto. Estaba demasiado somnoliento para ello.

—Sí puedo es sólo que no he querido hacerlo.

— ¿Qué esperas para dormir?

—Nada, sólo pensaba.

—Ya veo — respondió su padre con una media sonrisa, sabiendo que su hijo mentía. Le revolvió juguetonamente el cabello y se levantó de la cama —Ya tienes que dormir, me he enterado de que has estado ayudando a tu madre.

Sesshomaru asintió bostezando, sus ojos traicioneros comenzaban a cerrarse— ¿Cómo está Inuyasha? — preguntó curioso, probablemente el hanyou no había ido con él porque estaba con su madre.

Su padre sonrió al ver la genuina preocupación de Sesshomaru —Él está bien. Sigue durmiendo en su habitación.

—Entiendo… —Eso era algo inusual en el comportamiento del medio demonio — ¿Va a quedarse?

—Sí, tal vez unos días más. Realmente no lo sé.

Sesshomaru asintió. Eso era algo más de lo que esperaba.

—Ya descansa que es tarde. Mañana hay bastantes cosas que hacer. Buenas noches, Sesshomaru.

—Buenas noches, padre.

— Buenas noches, hijo— dijo Inu no Taisho alejándose de la habitación de Sesshomaru silenciosamente.

Realmente Sesshomaru no entendía a sus padres que últimamente actuaban de manera extraña. Decidió dejarlo de lado, entender a sus padres le llevaría toda una vida, así que cerró lentamente sus ojos y sintió como el sueño comenzaba a llegar. Sin embargo, aun sentía mucha curiosidad por la ausencia de Inuyasha. Cuando no escucho ningún ruido fuera de su habitación, se levantó de la cama ignorando su somnolencia y sigilosamente fue a la habitación del medio demonio para confirmar la información de su padre.

Su padre tenía razón, Inuyasha dormía pacíficamente sin necesidad de nadie. Eso lastimó un poco al príncipe, que aún no sabía que el hanyou ya no necesitaba de su hermano mayor a la hora de dormir. No sólo eso, su orgullo estaba algo herido por caer tan bajo en busca de su hermano. Derrotado volvió a su habitación a tomar el merecido descanso que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

o_O-o-o-o-o

**N/A: Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo *w* y comprensión. No he tenido tanta creatividad estos días estoy agotada mentalmente y mis manos me duelen TnT, pero espero que sea suficiente por el momento :'( . Tengo planeado subir otro capitulo esta semana, pero no sé como salgan las cosas el chiste es que antes del 30 de noviembre ya debe haber 2 capítulos o por lo menos un capitulo muy extenso como regalo por mi ausencia :3 .**

**Agradezco a todos aquellos que les dan favoritos, seguimiento y comentan cada capitulo, gracias de todo corazón. También a los que leen y no sean tímidos digan lo que piensan, les juro que no muerdo :P .**

**Les mando un saludo y fuerte abrazo.**


	31. Ausencia

**Hola, quiero agradecer todos los comentarios, favoritos y seguimientos a esta historia jamás me lo espere :'D. Soy la persona más feliz gracias a ustedes y espero que disfruten de este capitulo, a veces decaigo un poco porque no encuentro la manera de escribir lo que quiero transmitir, pero espero acercarme por lo menos c: .**

**n. .n.n.n.n.n.**

Inu no Taisho se quedó en su estudio en silencio. A oscuras y completamente solo. Todo era tan deprimente. No tenía ganas de dormir y su cabeza estaba en arduo trabajo. _–'No importara si no duermo por hoy'-_ pensó.

La charla con Izayoi no pudo concluirse por completo, había sido una mala idea llevar a Inuyasha con ellos, porque a pesar de que el cachorro durmiera parecía que sentía toda la energía a su alrededor y se retorcía en sueños, dejándolos incapaces de hablar con claridad. Necesitaba verla de nuevo y esta vez a solas.

Inu no Taisho no durmió, desayuno antes que los demás y volvió a encerrarse en el estudio dedicándole todo su tiempo a sus deberes. Cobardemente no volvió con Irasue. Esperaba que las cosas se tranquilizaran con ella.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sesshomaru despertó por la mañana y lo primero que vio fue esos alegres ojos dorados.

—Bueno día, Shu— dijo Inuyasha con alegría, mostrando sus colmillos de leche.

—Buenos días, Inuyasha… ¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes entrar a mi habitación sin permiso—Le regañó.

—Sue dio permiso—replicó el medio demonio.

— ¿Madre estuvo aquí?

Inuyasha asintió con distracción —Shu, ¿Qué haces?

—Espera aquí. No tardare en volver— dijo Sesshomaru levantándose de la cama para irse a lavar la cara y vestirse adecuadamente.

Inuyasha le espero jugando con una pelota que amablemente Irasue le había regalado.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Irasue espero a los cachorros para desayunar. Cuando llegaron las siervas les sirvieron el desayuno.

—¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó Inuyasha. Esa pregunta Irasue la esperaba por parte de Sesshomaru, pero el joven estuvo en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Él está ocupado— respondió ella.

—Aaah ocupado— repitió Inuyasha y no se mencionó nada al respecto después de ello.

Al terminar el desayuno y antes de que los más jóvenes se retiraran —diviértanse un poco y Sesshomaru, no te entretengas tanto. Recuerda que tienes que ir a estudiar—dijo ella.

Sesshomaru se regañó, había olvidado que tenía que ir a clases. Pero después tuvo una idea —Sobre eso, creo que me encuentro algo indispuesto, Madre—Mintió. No es cómo si algo malo pasara si no va a una clase.

Inuyasha se preocupó al escuchar esto —Shu enfermo— dijo alarmado e intentó tocar la frente de su hermano, saltando y trepándose a Sesshomaru.

Al principio eso incomodo al joven demonio, pero después lo cargo tratando de saber qué es lo que quería el más pequeño.

Al estar en los brazos de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha tocó la frente de su hermano y después la suya. Realmente no entendía cómo funcionaba eso, pero su madre lo hacía.

Sesshomaru sólo miro con extrañez mientras Irasue reía para sus adentros.

—Cierto, Shu enfermo—dijo con tristeza abrazando a su hermano mayor.

—Inuyasha, no es como si me fuera a morir— dijo Sesshomaru molesto por tanta cercanía— ¡Ya déjame! —regañó.

— ¡¿Qué?!... yo quiero curarte— se defendió Inuyasha.

Irasue carcajeó por unos momentos viendo la escena tan divertida delante de ella —Muy bien, es suficiente. Inuyasha deja a Sesshomaru, él se encuentra bien y tu Sesshomaru como puedes enfadarte cuando Inuyasha lo único que muestra es preocupación por ti.

Sesshomaru miró a otro lado avergonzado e Inuyasha dejo en paz a Sesshomaru.

—Está bien, falta a clases y cuida de Inuyasha. Tengo que irme unos momentos. Inuyasha compórtate ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, tía Sue.

—Muy bien, volveré pronto. Si necesitan algo, su padre está en el estudio junto con Myoga—Dijo Irasue, despidiéndose de ambos.

Sesshomaru observó con curiosidad como su madre salía del palacio. No había duda de que sus padres actuaban de manera extraña últimamente.

—Shu, ¿A dónde va tía Sue? — preguntó Inuyasha a su hermano mayor mientras le miraba.

—No lo sé— le respondió sinceramente.

—Shu… ¿vamos a jugar? —le preguntó Inuyasha olvidando la molestia anterior y sonriéndole para convencerlo.

Sesshomaru suspiró. A veces creía que era la única palabra que Inuyasha conocía realmente.

—Está bien vamos, pero no quiero jugar a las escondidas.

Inuyasha era pésimo para jugar a las escondidas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inu no Taisho bostezó, tantos recados y mensajes le estaban agobiando.

—Inu no Taisho, el sr. Hakuroo pide verlo— avisó Myoga.

—Está bien, Myoga. Dile que pase—Inu no Taisho se cubrió el rostro con las manos, suspiró con pesadez y se levantó para darle la bienvenida a su invitado.

—Buenas Tardes, Inu no Taisho. Un gusto verte— dijo el invitado—Lamento venir sin avisar, pero ya sabes cómo están las cosas.

—Bienvenido, hace tiempo que no te veía y no te preocupes. Siempre eres bien recibido. Toma asiento, creo que tenemos muchos asuntos de qué hablar.

Hakuroo era un demonio búho, muy anciano de varios siglos de antigüedad. Regordete con un gran traje oscuro con guindo; Tenía plumas incrustadas en el elegante traje.

—No había tenido la oportunidad de venir— el demonio búho tomó asiento— y no te equivocas, me temo que mi visita no es social. Por cierto, te ves terrible.

—Gracias.

—Acabo de ver a tus dos cachorros en el jardín, parecía que jugaban. Cuando me vieron el más pequeño corrió a ocultarse con el mayor. Sesshomaru sólo me saludo. El joven me sorprende, crece más cada que lo veo, es un gran muchacho veo en él que será un gran líder en un futuro si lo educas bien. También vi al más pequeño, al hanyou, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Inuyasha.

—Vaya que nombre. Tiene un parecido a ti, aunque tiene esos rasgos humanos y esas pequeñas orejas que sobresalen. Es increíble que tu familia lo aceptara, así como así.

—Créeme yo también me sorprendo.

—Bueno, te respetan y te aman, aunque no lo creas, no todo ha sido por ti. El hanyou se ganó su lugar. Sabes que tienes mucho trabajo con él, necesitas explicarle lo que es y educarlo para no caer en malos pasos. Ya mucha mala fama se han ganado los medios demonios por dejarse llevar por el miedo y el odio.

—Lo sé. Me encargare de que Inuyasha sea diferente. Él será mejor que los demás.

—No lo dudo, su humanidad le ayudara, pero… eso también le causara mucho dolor si sabes de lo que hablo.

Inu no Taisho asintió, él lo sabía, Inuyasha pasaría por muchas dificultades por ello. Pero no quería pensar en eso por el momento, ya tenía un gran problema que resolver por ahora.

—Me enteré que estuviste enfermo hace unos años.

—No, no estuve enfermo. Estuve herido a causa de la batalla con Ryukotsusei.

—Pobre malnacido con razón ya no lo he visto. Que suerte tienes. Nadie vino atacarte en momentos de debilidad, no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo. Hace poco los gatos leopardos me atacaron en una inspección en las tierras y al derrotarlos ya no sé nada de ellos. ¿Has escuchado algo?

—No, por desgracia. Los gatos leopardos son muy rencorosos, dudo que dejen las cosas, así como están. Sólo el tiempo diría que es lo que planean. Si tengo información te la haré saber, aunque con eso de las tierras del norte…

—Sí ya he escuchado sobre el tema, es una pena.

—Presiento que eso no es lo único que te molesta, mi amigo.

—Te equivocas— mintió Inu no Taisho.

—Vaya Inu no Taisho, como te atreves a mentirme. Sabes lo que soy y conoces mis habilidades, aunque no hace falta leerte los pensamientos para saber que te sucede. Te dije que en algún momento tanta cercanía con los humanos te traería problemas. Jamás te había visto en tal situación.

—Basta, podemos seguir con el trabajo— dijo fingiendo indiferencia, tratando de esquivar el tema.

—No trates de huir de esto, necesitas hablar de ello— le dijo el búho preocupado.

—Puedo manejarlo.

—No lo creo. Esa humana te ha atrapado y eso es muy grave. No quería creer en las habladurías y rumores, pero ahora que estoy frente a ti… sabes lo que pueden hacer los demás con tal información, no sólo eso, pones en riesgo el respeto que los demás tienen por ti; Los demonios odian a los humanos y lo sabes. Tienes alguna idea del gran escándalo que estas ocasionando, no sólo tú, ella también porque a lo que he oído ella es la hija del Sr. Oshiro—alzó la voz el anciano.

—Ya hemos cometido todos los escándalos posibles. Se escapaba por las noches para estar conmigo, abandonaba mis obligaciones para estar con ella, ayer pase una tarde agradable con ella e Inuyasha y después… —suspiró—Los rumores correrán como siempre y eso es lo que menos me importa.

—Tal vez a ti no, pero a Irasue sí.

Recordó lo que vio en Irasue la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sentirse miserable —Basta de hablar del tema. Es suficiente—Dijo molesto.

—Lastimas a tu compañera y ella al suyo, ¿Lo sabes? —le regañó.

—Créeme que lo tengo en cuenta.

—Sí eso fuera cierto, no actuarias de manera tan desvergonzada. Eres un egoísta y un ciego—reprendió el anciano.

—Ya basta— pidió Inu no Taisho tratando de no molestarse más de lo debido.

— ¿La amas?

Inu no Taisho guardó silencio pensativo y desviando la mirada hacía la ventana.

—Tu silencio parece responder por ti.

—Eso no importa.

El demonio búho negó con la cabeza en la desaprobación—Inu no Taisho si vieras lo que yo, no pensarías de la misma manera. Pero, en fin, no escucharas mis palabras y no pienso gastar mi energía en ello. Basta de charlas, he venido a traer noticias—dijo el búho en tono más serio.

—Espero que sean buenas, ya estoy infestado de malas noticias—dijo con molestia.

El búho soltó una fuerte carcajada —Primero me partirá un rayo antes de traer buenas noticias.

—Eso me temo…— murmuró Inu no Taisho con un fuerte suspiró.

—Ahora que recuerdo, ya sé el motivo de mi visita. El tercer hijo de Takuro quiere hacer una reunión urgente y solicita tu presencia.

Inu no Taisho escuchó con atención.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Los hermanos jugaban en el jardín. Pero después se convirtió en algo incómodo estar ahí. Primero a Inuyasha le atemorizo el gran demonio que les saludó en un principio y Sesshomaru estaba enfadándose porque los trabajadores del lugar comenzaban a murmurar la palabra "lindo" cada que jugaba con su hermano menor. Por ello decidieron ir a alguna habitación a jugar con tranquilidad. Sesshomaru no se resistió, pero las cosas parecían ir mal

—¡No, Shu haces mal! —regañó Inuyasha.

Inuyasha trataba de enseñarle juegos de mano a su hermano mayor, pero lo hacía con torpeza.

— Inuyasha, esto es estúpido— se quejó Sesshomaru.

—Es que haces mal… mira es así— Inuyasha levantó su mano derecha para explicar, pero Sesshomaru le ignoró.

—Ya no quiero jugar más.

—Shu eso no justo.

—Ya jugué lo suficiente— replicó, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

En realidad, Sesshomaru no conocía ningún juego que Inuyasha le mostraba, pero le eran incomodos jugarlos ya que no podía hacerlo rápido ni lo suficientemente fuerte por Inuyasha. Lo que los hacía completamente aburridos.

— ¡Shuu! —lloriqueó Inuyasha.

— ¿No tienes sueño? — le preguntó Sesshomaru de manera dura.

Inuyasha negó — ¡Noo!… — respondió con molestia cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

Sesshomaru realizó una mueca de disgusto. Inuyasha estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche_—_ ¿Tienes hambre? — le preguntó ignorando las quejas del menor, que pareció cambiar al escuchar la palabra comida.

—S-sí, tengo hambre— respondió el medio demonio limpiando sus lágrimas con la mano.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Entonces, ¿esperan a que me una a la guerra y que ayude a elegir al nuevo lord del norte? — preguntó Inu no Taisho sin entender muy bien que es lo que planeaba el menor de los Inoue.

—Sí, o eso es lo que escuche. Al parecer Saburo (el menor de los Inoue), quiere seguir los mismos pasos de su padre y su hermano mayor. Pero necesita tu apoyo y el de otros grandes terratenientes para mantener control del norte.

—Y, ¿Qué hay de Etsu?

—Bueno, si por ley se trata él debería de convertirse en el nuevo sucesor del norte.

—Entonces… ¿Qué esperan?, porque hacer tanto alboroto y tratar una guerra sin sentido.

—En eso tienes razón, pero digamos que no es muy popular y no tiene ninguna idea de la política. Aunque a diferencia de sus hermanos; no quiere un conflicto.

Inu no Taisho se masajeo las sienes, ya estaba cansado sobre esto.

—Muchas gracias por la información Hakuroo. Mañana iré a la reunión y hablaremos.

—Me parece una excelente idea, aunque debes tener cuidado. Al parecer todos están muy molestos.

—Cuando no lo están —murmuró.

Hakuroo carcajeó un poco, se levantó del asiento y después su expresión se tornó sería.

—Disculpa mi franqueza, pero creo que es necesaria.

Eso preocupó a Inu no Taisho — ¿Qué sucede?

—Lamento mis palabras, pero no funcionara.

—No estoy comprendiendo… ¿De qué hablas? — pidió Inu no Taisho confundido.

—Tú y ella, no están… —el demonio búho tuvo que cuidar sus palabras para no confundir más a Inu no Taisho así que pensó sus palabras con detenimiento—su destino no es estar juntos. No saldrá nada de ello… nada. Lo lamento.

Inu no Taisho guardó silencio.

— ¿Por qué te sigues torturando con ello? —le preguntó duramente.

—No lo sé—murmuró derrotado— Me gustaría creer lo contrario.

—Estas muy equivocado, pero puedes creer lo que quieras. Aunque siendo sincero, tú no deberías de estar aquí y estas cosas no deberían de estar sucediendo— dijo el búho dándole la espalda para retirarse.

—Espera… ¿A qué te refieres? …. — le preguntó.

—Creo que ya he dicho demasiado, sólo escucha lo que te dije.

Inu no Taisho estaba aún más confundido.

—Quita esa cara, no es necesario que entiendas las palabras delirantes de un anciano. Me despido mi amigo, y por favor, valora más lo que tienes a tu alrededor.

El búho se fue, parecía haberse esfumado ante él. Llenándolo más de dudas que dé respuestas.

Inu no Taisho soltó un fuerte y fatigado suspiró.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sesshomaru le pidió a una sierva que les prepara algo para comer y por la ausencia de sus padres no tuvieron más remedio que comer solos. Inuyasha había hecho un montón de desastres en el poco tiempo que estuvo en la cocina y con la comida. Sesshomaru comenzaba a fastidiarse un poco.

—Inuyasha, quédate quieto por un tiempo— ordenó mientras sostenía a su hermano que se retorcía.

—¡No me gusta eso! — se quejó. Había un tipo de verdura en el platillo que la sierva les había ofrecido; Muy desagradable para el paladar del pequeño cachorro.

—Está bien, no lo comas. ¡Sólo deja de arrojármelo! — reprendió el mayor liberando a su hermano.

El medio demonio comenzó a llorar y eso ocasionó frustración en el mayor.

—¡Deja de llorar!, los demonios no lo hacen— regañó Sesshomaru, pero eso no parecía servir y sólo intensifico el llanto del más pequeño.

Sesshomaru soltó un gruñido de frustración, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con el medio demonio.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

—Padre que bueno que estas aquí. Es Inuyasha, no sé qué le sucede— respondió con fastidio.

El cachorro corrió a los brazos de su padre, quien lo recibió y lo confortó con cariño.

— ¿Estas bien, Inuyasha? —Le preguntó Inu no Taisho a su hijo en brazos.

Inuyasha negó y abrazó con más fuerza a su padre.

Sesshomaru miraba preocupado, posiblemente había herido al cachorro sin saberlo.

—No te preocupes, Sesshomaru. Está bien— le tranquilizó su padre —Yo me hare cargo de él en adelante.

Eso tranquilizó un poco al joven demonio.

— ¿Dónde está tu madre? —Preguntó Inu no Taisho, mientras consolaba a su hijo menor.

—Se fue— respondió Sesshomaru, por alguna razón creía que su padre era uno de los motivos del extraño comportamiento de su madre.

— ¿A dónde?

—No lo sé, no me lo dijo. ¿Porque debería saberlo? — respondió duramente, retirándose del lugar.

— ¡Sesshomaru! — alzó la voz Inu no Taisho, pero fue ignorado.

Inuyasha lloró más fuerte.

—Shhh, todo está bien— trato de consolar el gran demonio masajeando suavemente la espalda de su hijo menor… sin resultado.

Inu no Taisho estaba muy cansado y pesadamente caminó a su habitación con su cachorro en brazos, quien aún seguía lloriqueando sin motivo. Trató de recostarlo en la gran cama, pero el niño se negaba a dejarlo ir. Así que Inu no Taisho se recostó de una manera que sea cómoda para los dos. Inuyasha terminó sobre el pecho de su padre.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó Inu no Taisho a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha negó y el fuerte agarre hacía su padre comenzó a relajarse, su respiración empezó a regularizarse y su llanto se tranquilizó por completo.

Cuando menos lo esperaba el medio demonio quedó completamente dormido y sólo se escuchaban sus suaves respiraciones.

Inu no Taisho supuso que los llantos del pequeño se debían a la ausencia de su madre e irritabilidad porque tenía sueño.

Inu no Taisho no tardó mucho en quedar dormido; estaba fastidiado y cansado de todo el día.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Irasue necesitaba desahogarse un poco. Tantas emociones corriendo en ella. Necesitaba desesperadamente su espacio. No quería que su hijo la viera en tan vergonzosa y débil actitud, por lo que decidió alejarse del palacio.

Cuando volvió a controlar sus emociones y mantener sus sentimientos bajo control. Regresó al palacio. En el camino, un gran y familiar demonio se acercó a ella.

—Mi señora, ¿qué hace usted aquí y sola? Debería de estar acompañada de sus guardias— preguntó alarmado.

—Hakuroo, que gusto volver a verle. Descuida, estoy perfectamente bien, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y estar lejos del palacio. Aparte no necesito de nadie, puedo cuidar de mi misma.

—Lo sé, mi señora. No dudo de ello. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien— respondió. _–'tanto como debería de estarlo dada la situación'- _pensó.

El anciano parecía ver dentro de ella, y lo sabía. No era sorpresa. Los demonios búho tenían ese don de poder leer pensamientos, ver cosas que los otros no podían y esas cualidades los convertían en grandes sabios y asesores.

— ¿Está segura de ello?

—Creo que quiere preguntarme algo o, ¿me equivocó? — cuestionó Irasue.

— Vaya, creo que no soy el único con este poder— carcajeó Hakuroo.

Ella dio una media sonrisa.

—Está bien, lo confieso. Es sobre los rumores…

—Está claro que mi situación con mi marido no es un misterio— interrumpió ella con frialdad— si tiene algo que decir al respecto, menciónelo. No me gusta darle rodeos al asunto.

—Es usted una dama muy directa— bromeó el anciano.

Ella no dijo nada y se mantuvo lo más controlada posible.

—Sabe que tengo un gran respeto hacia usted e Inu no Taisho. Y en estos momentos estoy en total desacuerdo en la actitud de Inu no Taisho. Cualquier cosa que necesite hablar estoy para escucharla.

—Le agradezco, pero hay cosas más importantes que esto.

—Lo sé, vine a informarle a su marido al respecto. Por lo mismo, quiero ayudarles. Cualquiera mirara esto como una oportunidad para debilitar al reino y usted lo sabe.

—Un acto muy amable de su parte.

—Quiero ayudar en la medida de lo posible.

—Me temo que deberé rechazarla por el momento. Prometí que no tardaría en llegar— dijo Irasue, no le gustaba hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos y mucho menos en estos momentos—. Me dio gusto verlo, pero tengo que retirarme.

—Sé sobre los cachorros…— confesó él y eso hizo que Irasue se detuviera abruptamente— Nadie lo sabe, si eso es lo que le preocupa.

Ella palideció, no dijo ni una palabra sólo se mantuvo evitando la mirada del búho.

—Eso es uno de los motivos por los cuales usted ha aceptado al hanyou con los brazos abiertos.

Irasue no dijo nada, esos recuerdos dolorosos volvieron a ella.

—Deje de torturarse con esos pensamientos, no había nada que usted pudiera hacer— intentó consolarla mediante palabras.

—No sé porque sucedió. Soy una pésima madre y el único hijo que tengo… todo es mi culpa— lagrimas traicioneras amenazaban con salir, pero ella no lo permitiría. Se regañó por su arrebato.

—Sesshomaru la ama a pesar de todo. Y hablándole con sinceridad, creo que su compañero debería saberlo.

— ¿Para qué?... a estas alturas no sirve de nada, sólo me odiaría por la información.

—Él no la odia ni la odiara, al contrario…

—Fue un placer charlar con usted—dijo ella con sarcasmo, luchando consigo misma para no derrumbarse—Pero en verdad tengo que irme— sin esperar respuesta por parte del anciano se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Hakuroo negó con la cabeza, un poco frustrado por querer ayudar inútilmente. Esta pareja era muy reacia al hablar de sus sentimientos, sólo esperaba que los hijos no fueran de la misma manera.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sesshomaru se dio un relajante baño. Después de un tiempo sin Inuyasha. Fue a leer tranquilamente un libro. No tardó mucho en escuchar unos ruidos y ver a Inuyasha mirarle desde la entrada de la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunto Sesshomaru, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Quiero entrar— respondió Inuyasha inocentemente.

—Ya estás adentro— le dijo y volvió a su lectura.

—Shu— habló Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru le ignoró y continúo leyendo.

—Shuuu— Inuyasha alzó un poco más la voz.

Sesshomaru estaba reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para ignorarlo.

—¡Shuuuuuu!

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — explotó Sesshomaru.

—Shu, quiero entrar— pidió Inuyasha con ojos grandes.

—Muy bien, pasa— dijo Sesshomaru alterado.

Inuyasha agradeció sonriente, se acercó recostándose sobre la estola de Sesshomaru y observó a su hermano mayor. Después de unos segundos en silencio, Inuyasha habló:

— ¿Shu?

— ¿Sí?

—Shu ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy leyendo.

— ¿Puedo leer también? — preguntó curioso.

— ¿Quieres leer?

Inuyasha asintió.

Sesshomaru le dio el libro más cercano, El libro de los insectos (ese libro que era tan odioso para Sesshomaru), y se lo entregó.

Inuyasha lo abrió y comenzó a imitar a Sesshomaru. El medio demonio no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que decía el libro. Reconocía unas cuantas letras y nada más. Estuvo un corto periodo de tiempo así, porque después el libro le aburrió terriblemente.

—¿Shu?

—¿Qué quieres ahora? — Sesshomaru le preguntó cortante.

—Quiero pintar— dijo el niño con sus orejas caídas y cara de sufrido.

Sesshomaru le dio papel y un poco de tinta sin decirle nada. Cuando le entregó todo, continuó con su lectura.

Inuyasha estaba satisfecho con esto, pero necesitaba más colores.

—Shu.

Sesshomaru no dijo ni una palabra, apretaba sus puños para mantenerse bajo control. Miró a Inuyasha a la espera de que pidiera algo más.

—Shu, quiero más colores— pidió Inuyasha con la voz más dulce posible y dándole esa tierna mirada de cachorro.

La desesperación de Sesshomaru desapareció, aunque solo un poco—Iré por más, si lo encuentro. Pero por favor Inuyasha, no te muevas de aquí.

Inuyasha bajó de la estola de su hermano y se quedó ahí sentado en el suelo pintando felizmente con la tinta que tenía.

El joven demonio suspiró fastidiado, a veces en verdad sentía que odiaba a su hermano.

**n/n/n/n/n/n/n/n/n/**

**N/A: Cualquier comentario es bienvenido :) . Gracias por leer y próxima actualización no se cuando :c, lo más probable será la próxima semana . Saludos y un abrazo. **

**Aquí respuesta a comentarios del capitulo anterior, responderé los pasados en algún tiempo libre. Todos los leo y en verdad agradezco todo su apoyo.**

**Marude san:** _Esteem si es muy torpe lo siento :c , pero aquí esta como lo pediste nuevo capitulo Yeeiy lml, Gracias por tu comentario, saludos y un abrazo. Espero disfrutes de la historia :)._

**kat-dreyar**: _Awww muchas gracias :'D, es tan lindo leer tu comentario. Gracias por comentar y espero que disfrutaras del nuevo capitulo._

**yessi-chibi:** _Holii :D . Si pobrecita :c . Inu bebe es un cachorro muy loquito y sesshomaru se esta esforzando en ser un buen hermano mayor. Saludos y un abrazo. Espero que disfrutaras del nuevo capitulo._

**yuric09:** :_O fuertes declaraciones :o Si es un tonto :( . Veremos que sucede en los próximos capítulos porque ya quiero terminar con este trio :'I . Saludos y un abrazo. Gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios y apoyo en ambas historias._

** .73:** _Hola, si es una triste situación :'c. _  
_En cuanto a los hermanitos kawaiis, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos y un abrazo._

**Cefiro marino:** _Wooooow hace tiempo que no veía un comentario tuyo TuT, soy tan feliz. Ya te extrañaba, espero volver a ver un comentario tuyo :'), te quiero porque me has apoyado en todo el camino desde que inicie :'D. Te mando un fuerte abrazos y saludos._


	32. Emociones

**Lamento la ausencia :c, estoy tan avergonzada por dejarlo mucho tiempo :'( . (No me odien TnT)  
Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, espero responderlos a la brevedad posible.  
Disfruten la lectura. **

**n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n**

Irasue llegó tiempo después en control de sí misma. Ella no esperaba haber tardado tanto, pero confiaba en que su hijo se hiciera cargo del pequeño hanyou en su ausencia.

Al llegar al palacio. Al primer lugar a donde se dirigió fue a ver a los cachorros, trató de ser silenciosa para que Sesshomaru no se enterara de su llegada. Dio un vistazo a la habitación de Sesshomaru y se sorprendió por lo que vio. Sesshomaru estaba sentado en su silla junto a la mesa y parecía escribir algo, pero viendo un poco más con atención. Inuyasha estaba sobre las rodillas de Sesshomaru y éste sostenía la mano derecha de Inuyasha, ayudándole a sostener correctamente el lienzo. Le estaba enseñando a escribir o eso es lo que parecía.

Ella sonrió.

Sesshomaru trataba de ayudar a Inuyasha en que escribiera su nombre de manera correcta.

—Terminamos— dijo el joven demonio liberando el agarre de su hermano pequeño.

Inuyasha estaba feliz de que su Sesshomaru le ayudara. Por fin su obra estaba terminada. —Gracias, Shu— agradeció el medio demonio.

Sesshomaru asintió orgulloso de sí mismo por ser tan paciente con su medio hermano. Pero rápidamente se arrepintió al ver lo que Inuyasha había dibujado.

— ¿Me veo de esta manera? — preguntó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha lo había dibujado nuevamente; su cabeza era desproporcionadamente pequeña, sus brazos y piernas demasiado largos como un palo, su torso era un cuadrado, su rostro estaba desfigurado (ni siquiera tenía nariz) y… era calvo.

Inuyasha asintió con orgullo.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, pensando en alguna manera sutil de decirle que era horrible.

Irasue no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada.

—Es bueno que le enseñes a escribir a tan corta edad— comentó Irasue.

Inuyasha la miró y le ofreció una sonrisa, en cambio Sesshomaru evitó su mirada avergonzado.

—Estaba… sólo le estoy ayudando— explicó, bajando a su hermano.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Sesshomaru— dijo Irasue.

Inuyasha corrió a abrazar a Sue y enseñarle la pintura.

Irasue no pudo evitar reprimir su risa, ahora entendía porque el desagrado de Sesshomaru—Es… lindo— dijo ella.

Inuyasha no podía estar más orgulloso —Es Shu— mencionó, señalando a su hermano.

—Es realmente muy parecido— añadió ella.

Sesshomaru se molestó cruzando los brazos a punto de quejarse cuando su padre entró a la habitación sin preguntar.

— ¿Sesshomaru has visto a…?. Oh lo lamento Irasue, no sabías que estabas aquí—La pregunta que tenía en mente no la pronuncio al saber que Irasue ya había llegado.

Irasue no quería ni mirar a su compañero, pero no pudo evitarlo al ver que Sesshomaru tuvo una extraña expresión al verlo. Al mirarlo toda su ira se drenó de ella y fue remplazada por otra emoción. No sabía que hacer por lo que veía delante de ella. Inu no Taisho tenía su rostro lleno de tinta; ojos como mapache, cosas sin forma en el resto de su rostro, los labios pintados y sus marcas ahora de un color rojo intenso.

Sesshomaru luchaba por no reírse y porque también le recordaba a la situación que vivió por culpa de Inuyasha. Sin saber qué hacer y evitar la mirada de su padre no ayudaba, miró a su madre en busca de ayuda.

Irasue por su parte tenía un montón de comentarios ingeniosos al respecto, pero evitó decirlos por la presencia de ambos cachorros. Veía que Sesshomaru se esforzaba por no reír y ella también lo hacía. Así que madre e hijo mantuvieron su mirada entre ellos.

A diferencia de los demonios. Inuyasha no tuvo ninguna pena de reír por la situación, pero su sonrisa fue rápidamente desvanecida por la mirada que le brindó Sesshomaru.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Inu no Taisho ajeno a la situación.

Irasue no pudo más y soltó la carcajada. Sesshomaru tampoco pudo evitarlo, a diferencia de su madre, él trataba de no llamar mucho la atención.

— ¿Podrían decirme que sucede? —volvió a preguntar, siendo ignorado por Madre e hijo. Miró a Inuyasha que parecía avergonzado y con la cabeza baja, entonces lo comprendió. —Inuyasha…— llamó Inu no Taisho con voz sería, eso ocasiono que el cachorro tratase de reducir su tamaño, ocultándose detrás de su hermano.

Irasue al escuchar la seriedad de su compañero, habló en defensa del cachorro después de retomar su compostura —Sólo jugaba, no lo regañes. Aparte, luces mejor de esa manera.

Inu no Taisho sólo le ofreció una mirada a su compañera, esas palabras no ayudaban.

—Padre…—intentó defender Sesshomaru a Inuyasha para que no fuera regañado.

—Quiero verme— ordenó Inu no Taisho, interrumpiendo a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru asintió y fue por un pequeño espejo. Entregándoselo obedientemente.

Inu no Taisho mantuvo un silencio y por respeto, los demás también, esperando alguna reacción de él. Inuyasha sólo esperaba con temor su regaño.

—Me veo mejor de esta manera—Bromeó antes de reír.

Irasue y Sesshomaru estaban más tranquilos al reírse de la situación al igual que Inuyasha, quien se sentía aliviado por evitarse un regaño.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. La cena fue relajante y todo parecía completamente olvidado; como si no hubiera problemas entre ellos. Al dormir, Irasue e Inu no Taisho hicieron de lado sus diferencias y durmieron en la misma habitación para no incitar más rumores.

La mañana siguiente fue de igual manera, sus diferencias fueron olvidadas y el desayuno familiar fue tranquilo. Sesshomaru iría a sus estudios, Inu no Taisho a su importante reunión e Irasue cuidaría del pequeño Inuyasha.

**o-o-o-o-o**

La reunión se estaba saliendo de control.

Los poderosos demonios que estaban en el gran salón del palacio temporal de los Inoue (un pequeño palacio en las tierras del oeste por motivos políticos), discutían sobre quien gobernaría el norte. Comenzaron a tomar otros rumbos y la ausencia de Etsu (uno de los motivos de la reunión), causaba más problemas.

—Debimos de haber exterminado a los humanos cuando tuvimos oportunidad. Nada de esto hubiera sucedido— exigió un demonio tigre.

—Yo opinó, que debemos aliarnos para dar guerra a los humanos y terminar con la situación—Habló otro de los demonios.

— ¡Noo!, nada de eso. Debemos elegir al futuro gobernante del norte y hacer las paces.

Todos gritaban sus quejas, era un verdadero caos, porque unos comenzaban a mostrarse agresivos.

— ¡Basta! No hay que olvidar los motivos por los que estamos aquí— Dijo Inu no Taisho en un vano intento de tranquilizar a los demás.

—Inu no Taisho, tú eres el que menos debería de hablar e incluso estar aquí. Si los rumores son ciertos, no deberías entrometerte en el tema— protestó un demonio murciélago.

—Es verdad, tú y tu extraña relación con los humanos— se quejó otro demonio mujina con evidente enojo—. Los rumores son ciertos, ese bastardo hanyou vive en tu palacio—declaró delante de todos. Señalándolo.

Los demás daiyōkais comenzaron a mostrar sus quejas y descontento hacía Inu no Taisho al saber tal información, sus temores se estaban confirmando; Inu no Taisho mostraba más amabilidad con los humanos. Unos pocos lo apoyaban, después de todo Inu no Taisho no era el único que tenía un hijo hanyou bastardo, pero a diferencia de los demás. Él sí aceptó sus responsabilidades como padre y no temía a las críticas o burlas.

Hakuroo tenía razón, los rumores comenzaban a afectar la confianza de los otros demonios.

Inu no Taisho no temía de ellos, si esta discusión se volvía una pelea, estaba seguro de que ganaría. Aunque de trataba de evitarlo. Eso era innecesario. Tarde o temprano los demás entrarían en razón. Por lo tanto, el mantenía sus creencias y defendía el honor de su pequeño hijo e Izayoi.

— ¡Esto es suficiente! — ladró Saburo con molestia. Se había mantenido en silencio observando como todos los demás discutían, pero la situación le había aburrido después de un momento —. Esto ha llegado muy lejos. Están aquí porque yo los he hecho venir para saber el futuro de las tierras de mi padre.

Todos callaron en señal de respeto, pero aun así le daban miradas asesinas a Inu no Taisho. _-Había un dicho humano sobre esto…" Era como la oveja negra del grupo"-_ pensó Inu no Taisho, mientras los demás mostraban su odio. Él no tuvo más remedio que mostrar indiferencia.

El joven Inoue se aclaró la garganta, —Como todos saben, mi hermano mayor murió por culpa de los humanos al igual que lo hizo mi padre.

—Sí, lo sabemos. Es una pena, tu padre era un ser digno de respeto y tu hermano era un gran líder— Menciono Shuro, un demonio faisán verde; terrateniente del sur.

—Gracias por sus palabras, estoy seguro que mi padre y hermano estarían honrados—agradeció Saburo.

Etsu entró tiempo después avergonzado por su tardanza—Lo lamento, no quería llegar tan tarde— se disculpó, tomando asiento junto a su hermano.

Saburo negó por tal comportamiento, pero siguió con su discurso con elegancia.

Todos escucharon con atención las propuestas por Saburo al igual que las de Etsu.

Inu no Taisho estaba sorprendido por la capacidad política de Saburo, quien a pesar de ser el menor. Tenía gran conocimiento sobre las leyes y temas políticos. A diferencia de Etsu, quien presentaba una evidente incapacidad para ello. Por desgracia, tal conocimiento era en vano cuando Saburo tenía grandes deseos de venganza.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Irasue e Inuyasha estaban en los jardines.

Irasue veía jugar a Inuyasha con una pelota, pero el ánimo del cachorro decayó misteriosamente.

Inuyasha quería mucho a su tía Sue, pero no podía evitar extrañar a su madre.

— ¿Qué sucede, cachorro? — le preguntó Irasue.

Inuyasha negó. Extrañaba estar de vuelta en los brazos de su mamá. Estar con su padre le agradaba porque estaba junto a tía Sue y Shu. La comida era diferente, pero deliciosa; Aunque no se comparaba con la comida de mamá.

Irasue no entendía que es lo que le sucedía al pequeño medio demonio, y cuando le preguntó nuevamente. Inuyasha no respondió. En estos momentos era cuando entendía que por mucho que se esforzara, ella no podía remplazar a aquella mujer humana, después de todo en esta edad un cachorro necesitaba de su madre.

Sesshomaru había llegado y ella pudo sentirlo, pero se sentía mal por la depresión del cachorro.

— ¿Qué le sucede? — escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru detrás de ella.

—No lo sé— explico ella.

Para Sesshomaru era desagradable ver a su hermano de esa manera, prefería verlo en una actitud entusiasta y traviesa; que verlo triste y deprimido. Un comportamiento muy humano que le molestaba.

Inuyasha miró a su hermano con su tía Sue y simplemente se acercó a él, dejando su pelota de lado.

Se recostó sobre la gran estola de Sesshomaru —Shu extrañe— dijo aferrándose a la cola de su hermano.

—Creo que quiere estar contigo— dijo Irasue.

Sesshomaru sólo hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

La reunión por fin había terminado y fue mala, muy mala. Al parecer las cosas simplemente no estaban funcionando para los demonios.

Inu no Taisho salió del gran salón con un fuerte suspiro. Los demás estaban muy molestos con él, tenía que esforzarse más si quería mantener el apoyo de todos.

Detrás de él venía Hakuroo reprendiendo a Etsu.

—Ya basta, lo entendí. No volverá a suceder.

—Eso espero, Etsu. Ya suficientes problemas tenemos ya.

Para desgracia de Inu no Taisho ambos demonios se acercaban a él.

—Inu no Taisho, quiero hablar contigo —Etsu se acercó para saludar a su viejo amigo.

— ¿Sabes lo que hiciste? No tendrás el apoyo de nadie si sigues con esa actitud— dijo Inu no Taisho mientras saludaba.

—Si… sobre eso quería hablar— respondió Etsu, apenado.

—Ya le he regañado por ello, aunque no creo que lo suficiente— dijo Hakuroo poniéndose frente a los dos daiyōkais.

—No volverá a suceder— defendió Etsu.

—Tu hermano tiene más ventaja sobre ti por lo que he visto— dijo Inu no Taisho.

—Lo sé. No hay duda de que lo prefieren a él. Mi hermano podrá tener todo el conocimiento y el liderazgo para gobernar, el problema es que lo haría por el lado equivocado. Lo escucharon. Él quiere venganza y eso no sería nada bueno para nadie.

—Aún no lo entiendo… todos buscan guerra, cuando antes no pensaban en ello— mencionó Inu no Taisho.

—No es obvio, están asustados. Cada vez hay más humanos, incluso me atrevo a admitir que más que nosotros. Se vuelven más ambiciosos con el tiempo, no es sorpresa para nadie que a pesar de que viven tan poco han llegado muy lejos y hay miles de ellos— dijo Hakuroo.

—No les culpo. Los humanos se reproducen como conejos.

Inu no Taisho le dio una mirada no muy amigable a su amigo.

—Es cierto. Los humanos se reproducen tan rápidamente como una plaga. A las mujeres les basta con sentarse sobre la entrepierna de un hombre para producir un hijo. Lo hacen sin parar, sin elegir, en donde sea y con quien sea. Por qué creen que hay tantos hanyous. Y tú, Inu no Taisho, debes de conocerlo de primera mano— dijo el demonio tigre con burla acercándose a ellos.

Inu no Taisho gruñó levemente, no tuvo oportunidad de seguir con la conversación porque Saburo se presentó.

—Hermano, Señores— saludó—. Me temo que este no es lugar para pelear nuevamente por temas tan vulgares sobre las relaciones humanas. Si me disculpan, hay muchas cosas por hacer.

El demonio tigre asintió—Tienes razón, estos temas me enferman. Me retiró y espero mantenerme en contacto con ustedes—dijo saliendo del lugar sin esperar alguna despedida.

—Bueno señores, me despido también yo, están en su casa. Tengo asuntos importantes que hacer en el norte. Creo que tú también deberías de estar ahí Etsu, no me gustaría ver morir a otro familiar— el joven Inoue hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

—Va a matarme—murmuró Etsu.

Inu no Taisho sabía porque lo decía. Si Saburo ganaba, Etsu sería visto como una amenaza para el poder de su hermano y sería ejecutado —No pienses en eso, sólo quiere intimidarte.

—Lo vi desde que era un cachorro, lo cuidé y jugué con él. Yo soy el mayor entre los dos y aun así quiere matarme— se quejó Etsu.

Inu no Taisho agradecía haber sido hijo único por estos motivos. Para él fue difícil enfrentarse a su padre y no herirlo de muerte durante la pelea. Enfrentarte a tu propia familia por el poder era algo que podía ser visto como terrible, pero para ellos era algo muy común. Agradecía que aún faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera entre él y Sesshomaru.

Hakuroo trataba de tranquilizar a Etsu. El búho era el demonio más viejo entre ellos y los había visto desde que eran cachorros por eso les tenía un gran cariño.

—Yo también me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer— dijo Inu no Taisho.

—Puedo ir contigo, necesito tu ayuda— pidió Etsu.

—No voy al palacio, voy a… tengo que ir a otra parte.

Hakuroo le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechando sobre las intenciones de Inu no Taisho —No sé a donde vayas, pero espero que tomes la decisión correcta—aconsejó.

El demonio de ojos dorados asintió.

—Tengo que irme, el tiempo apremia. Espero verlos de nuevo en mejores circunstancias— el búho se despidió, esfumándose delante de ellos.

—Inu no Taisho, ahora que estamos solos. Tengo que pedirte un favor.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—No tengo ni idea de la política, no sé nada. Ni la más mínima idea. Necesito que me enseñes. No confió en nadie más para hacerlo.

—Sabes que me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo. Tal vez Hakuroo…

—Lo intente— le interrumpió — pero él también me dijo que estaba muy ocupado.

—Lo lamento…

—Está bien, gracias. Aún tengo a alguien en mente, pero necesito tu aprobación.

— ¿Mi aprobación? —preguntó fingiendo ingenuidad, sabía quién era el otro asesor en mente, aunque en este caso sería asesora.

—Irasue es la única en la que confió plenamente. Ya sabes, ella siempre ha sido mejor sobre estos temas que nosotros. Espero y no te moleste si le pido su ayuda.

— ¿Porque debería de molestarme? —preguntó con algo de aspereza en su voz. No entendía aquella molestia, no había nade de malo en ello… ¿o sí?

—Entonces me siento más aliviado en saberlo. ¿Crees que aceptara ayudarme?

—No lo sé, pregúntale. Se molestará si tomo decisiones por ella— dijo Inu no Taisho fingiendo una media sonrisa. Algo en él le molestaba.

—Gracias.

Inu no Taisho asintió y se despidió marchándose rápidamente. La presencia de Etsu comenzó a molestarle, pero ahora tenía un asunto más urgente de atender.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Al parecer la comida había traído algo de entusiasmo en Inuyasha, aunque no parecía tener la misma energía que ayer. Sesshomaru creía saber qué es lo que tenía su hermano, así que decidió hacerse cargo nuevamente.

Irasue decidió darle el tiempo a solas a los hermanos, pero después de un tiempo de tanto silencio le preocupo. Fue a darle un vistazo a la habitación. Encontró a Sesshomaru ocupado leyendo y escribiendo, probablemente alguna investigación. Inuyasha estaba plenamente dormido sobre la cola de Sesshomaru. Decidió dejarlos tranquilos por ello. Estaba tranquila, Sesshomaru era un buen hermano mayor. Se preguntaba si…

—Mi señora, el señor Etsu Inoue desea verla—Le anuncio Kina (_la sierva más anciana del palacio_), sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Irasue agradeció a la sierva y fue a ver a su invitado.

—Etsu, que placer verte. ¿Cómo les fue en la reunión? — saludó entrando al salón.

—Mi señora, el placer es todo mío—dijo Etsu haciendo una reverencia —. Me temo que muy mal.

Irasue y Etsu hablaron por un rato; Sobre la reunión y el problema de Etsu con la política. Irasue le prestaba atención, pero de vez en cuando buscaba con la mirada a Inu no Taisho u se preguntaba en donde estaba.

— ¿Estas bien? — le preguntó Etsu al ver a Irasue muy fuera de sí.

Ella simplemente asintió.

—Bueno… Irasue, tengo algo que preguntar por algo que escuche hoy. En realidad, ya llevó tiempo escuchando y bueno yo…

—Tú también— dijo molesta—Lo esperaba de todos menos de ti…—después su humor cambio a uno más dolido con una mirada lastimosa. Todo esto era fingido por el simple hecho de burlarse de su amigo.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento, no quería parecer un chismoso— se disculpó completamente avergonzado por hablar de un tema inapropiado.

Irasue se burló un poco de su reacción y después suspiró con pesadez. Los problemas con Inu no Taisho no eran un secreto.

—Está bien, di lo que tengas que decir. Prefiero que me lo digan de frente a que estén hablando a mis espaldas— dijo con frialdad.

Inoue tenía tantas cosas que decir al respecto, pero prefirió callar. Percibió instintivamente que no debía hablar.

Irasue agradeció por ello, le era difícil tener que darle explicación a todo el mundo.

El silenció se mantuvo unos segundos, después Etsu sacó otros temas para charlar. Todo volvió a la normalidad y platicaron un rato más. Antes de irse, Etsu le pidió ayuda a Irasue. Ella no se negó y tampoco lo acepto. Necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo.

El tiempo pasó e Inu no Taisho seguía ausente y eso comenzaba a molestarle y mucho.

Desesperada y tratando de una vez por toda con terminar con estos sentimientos que la torturaban. Fue a interrogar a Myoga para saber sobre la humana.

Entendió de inmediato como Sesshomaru había conseguido la ubicación de la madre de Inuyasha en primer lugar; Myoga no era muy fuerte e inteligente sobre la tortura psicológica o física. No necesito mucho esfuerzo para que la pulga le revelara la información. Aun no podía creer como Inu no Taisho confiaba en el demonio pulga.

—Kina, puedes encargarte de los cachorros. Voy a salir—pidió Irasue.

—Sí, mi señora. ¿Quiere que les diga que saldrá? — preguntó.

—Sólo si lo preguntan. Mientras déjelos tranquilos parecían estar muy bien cuando los vi.

La sierva asintió.

Irasue salió del lugar dirigiéndose hacia territorio humano. Sin ningún tipo de guardia. Realmente no lo creía necesario. Lo que le preocupaba era Sesshomaru que estaba solo encargándose nuevamente de Inuyasha, y sobre ese estúpido sentimiento llamado amor.

Recordó aquella vez en su época de adolescente, que había quedado perdida y locamente enamorada de alguien prohibido. Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo con tal de estar juntó aquel amor, pero las responsabilidades eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa; obligada a ser la compañera de alguien con el que ya estaba comprometida desde antes de que tuviera uso de razón. Se había prometido a si misma que no volvería a caer en las garras del amor, pero quién diría que el tiempo sería su peor enemigo.

Se sentía estúpida haciendo lo que hacía, pero estaba segura que haciendo esto de una vez por todas terminaría con aquel sentimiento y volvería a tener control sobre sí misma.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inu no Taisho estaba con Izayoi. Se sentía como las primeras veces cuando salían.

Llevaban un buen rato ya a solas; hablando sobre sus sentimientos, las locuras de Inuyasha, cosas absurdas o anécdotas de la vida y en ocasiones simplemente guardaban un silencio cómodo. Era agradable para ambos.

—No había hecho esto desde hace años—admitió Inu no Taisho sobre una resistente rama de árbol, mientras ayudaba a subir a Izayoi. Él fácilmente podría haber volado hasta ahí, pero Izayoi le reprendió por ello juguetonamente. Acusándole de hacer trampa dado que ella no podía hacerlo.

—A Inuyasha le encanta tratar de subir a los árboles. Sólo llega a la rama más baja y de menos altura para desgracia de él— contó Izayoi con una pequeña risa—. Le he dicho que es peligroso, pero aun así lo hace.

Inu no Taisho rió levemente al imaginarse la situación.

La vista era simplemente hermosa; la luz comenzaba a caer poco a poco y el sol comenzaba a desaparecer para darle la bienvenida a la oscuridad y a la gran luna. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Izayoi se apoyó en él. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, una pequeña y delicada sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía tan tranquila y feliz.

No podía culparla, después de lo sucedido hoy entre ellos. Por fin, sentía como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

—Cierra los ojos— murmuró ella y él obedeció.

Se escuchaba el viento soplar y a los grillos cantar, sentía la brisa que acariciaba suavemente su rostro, podía oler los olores sutiles del bosque; la frescura del shiso, los diferentes aromas de mezclas de flores y arbustos e incluso podía sentir el olor del musgo. También había un olor vagamente familiar, pero no lo creía posible. No había motivo para que ese aroma estuviera ahí. Decidió alejar aquél pensamiento, concentrándose en la naturaleza y la agradable compañía a su lado. Todo era tan pacifico que podía olvidarse de todo por unos segundos, pero después volvió en sí.

— ¿Por qué hicimos todo tan difícil? —preguntó él después de un tiempo.

—No lo sé… tal vez simplemente… realmente no lo sé— ella no tenía excusa para ello— Yo tampoco sabía lo que sentía.

—Me alegra haber hablado sobre ello… sobre nosotros.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Irasue estaba ahí silenciosa. Observando y escuchando la conversación que no tenía sentido para ella. No pudo evitar sentir malestar en verlos tan juntos, pero tenía que controlarse si no quería que la descubrieran. Sí era sorprendida sería tan humillante.

No entendía que es lo que veía Inu no Taisho en aquella hembra humana, no se comparaba nada a ella. Hembras más hermosas se le habían insinuado antes al gran demonio, incluso descaradamente frente a Irasue, pero Inu no Taisho siempre las rechazó cortésmente: ¿Por qué ahora hacía esto? ¿Qué es lo que tenía esa mujer que la hacía diferente?

La mujer era bonita, pero no tanto como ella o talvez solo la desprestigiaba por ser humana… no lo sabía.

Inu no Taisho bajó de aquel árbol junto a la humana y su expresión cambió a una más triste y angustiosa.

Su oído era tan fino como para escuchar la conversación, pero se negó hacerlo. Las acciones hablaban por sí solas. Aunque la curiosidad pudo más. La mujer le abrazo con cariño e Inu no Taisho pareció corresponder a ello.

—Vas a hablar con ella—murmuró la mujer.

— Lo haré. Ella tiene que saber y merece una explicación he sido muy injusto con ella… con todos en realidad. No sé si podrán perdonarme.

—Ellos lo harán, sólo tienes que hablarles con la verdad.

. Inu no Taisho apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella soltando un fuerte suspiró.

—No te preocupes tanto, entenderán. Sólo que nosotros no les hemos dado oportunidad para ello. Cuando hablé con Takemaru, él pareció entenderlo y se mostró muy comprensible sobre ello… ha cambiado mucho. Antes…—ella se silenció. Aquella actitud que Takemaru había tomado cuando le dio la noticia sobre Inuyasha, le había asustado mucho y temía que si Inu no Taisho se enterara de ello habría consecuencias. — antes lo hubiera tomado de otra manera.

Inu no Taisho no entendió esto, pero no pregunto por ello. Seguía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Izayoi le dio una pequeña y leve sonrisa tratando de animarlo.

—Gracias, Izayoi… por todo— agradeció él y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

Esto puso en cólera a la mujer demonio, quien no entendía aquellas palabras y muestras de afecto.

Sin querer ver más, se marchó tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Ahora con un fuerte dolor en su pecho que creía que soportaría… que equivocada estaba.

La mayoría de los matrimonios de la realeza no eran por amor, todo era apariencia y la mayoría de ellos terminaban en infidelidades. ¿Porque creía que esto sería diferente?

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sesshomaru volvió a arrepentirse cuando Inuyasha despertó y se convirtió nuevamente en el cachorro travieso; había pintado de colores la cola de Sesshomaru cuando este se distrajo, se atrevió a jugar con la pelota en la habitación de Sesshomaru a pesar de sus protestas y después de todo el desorden. Se tranquilizó.

—Lo siento, Shu— se disculpó el medio demonio con sus pequeñas orejas hacia atrás.

Sesshomaru gruñó limpiando el desorden. Su cola aún seguía manchada y sería vergonzoso si lo vieran de esta manera.

—Shu, perdóname— volvió a repetir el cachorro con lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Sesshomaru odiaba el olor de las lágrimas. Gruñó nuevamente —Esta bien, sólo no llores— regañó. Terminó de recoger algunas cosas y se retiró a limpiar su estola, ignorando al joven cachorro.

La pintura fue un poco difícil de quitar, pero lo logró después de tanto tallar. Secó y salió del baño. Inuyasha ya le miraba con ojos dorados grandes y suplicantes, y sus orejas hacia atrás firmemente sobre su cabeza.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente mirándolo. Pero aquella mirada era más fuerte que su barrera de frialdad.

—… Te perdono, pero deja de mirarme de esa manera.

Inuyasha sonrío triunfal, con sus orejas levantadas con entusiasmo. Sesshomaru odiaba a Inuyasha y sus métodos de manipulación. Rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos al sentir el aura de su madre muy perturbada y molesta. Sesshomaru fue en busca de ella sin pensar e Inuyasha siguió a su hermano sin comprender.

Pasó por la gran sala y escuchó a su madre ordenarles a unos siervos para entregar una carta. No sabía con qué propósito.

Irasue estaba terriblemente molesta consigo misma por tal debilidad.

— ¿Madre? — Esa mención la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Ahora no— fue su corta y fría respuesta.

Sesshomaru pudo ver el brillo de acristalamiento en los ojos de su madre y oír la aspereza en su voz a pesar de que su rostro se mostraba estoico. Sesshomaru no sabía cómo consolarla o que decir para animarla. Era tan aterrador ver a su madre de esta manera.

Inuyasha se mantuvo mudo detrás de su hermano mayor y un poco asustado por la voz y el comportamiento de tía Sue. Inuyasha se retiró detrás de Sesshomaru cuando éste lo hizo.

Sesshomaru estaba tan enojado. Todo esto había sucedido desde que Inuyasha había llegado; todo por culpa de su padre y aquella estúpida mujer humana.

— ¿Shu? —murmuró Inuyasha en voz baja.

Sesshomaru lo ignoró volviendo a su habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí para estar a solas. Inuyasha quedó fuera completamente confundido por la situación.

— ¿Shu? —pidió siendo ignorado. Tocó la puerta e intento abrirla, pero fue en vano. Tal vez Sesshomaru tenía mucho sueño y simplemente quería estar solo. Su madre le había dicho una vez que si las puertas estaban fuertemente cerradas es porque la persona de la habitación quería privacidad. Inuyasha no entendía esto, pero aun así lo dejo.

Entró a su habitación y se recostó en la cama derrotado. No se comparaba con la suave estola de su hermano, pero era algo. Escuchó unos pasos y pudo ver entre la puerta medio abierta que era Irasue; quería ir con ella. Pero ella también se encerró en la habitación. Inuyasha decidió no molestar. Con profunda tristeza miró por la ventana a la espera de su padre.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inu no Taisho se sentía tan aliviado. Por fin, lo de él e Izayoi había terminado. No era lo que quería, pero era lo mejor para ambos. No imaginó que Izayoi se sintiera de la misma manera y haberlo hablado funcionó. Estaba agradecido que él e Izayoi habían formado algo especial, saber que estarían juntos y encontrarían el apoyo mutuo. Habían formado un lazo, un lazo conformado por Inuyasha y sus responsabilidades como padres.

Ahora, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Irasue, sabía que no sería fácil, después de todo él era el culpable. Llegaría y hablaría con Irasue, directamente confesándole todo. El camino sería difícil entre ellos de ahora en adelante, pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar.

Llegó al palacio y fue sorpresivamente recibido por un Inuyasha que se aferró fuertemente a él.

—Hola a ti también, Inuyasha —le dijo juguetonamente con una sonrisa, pero el cachorro se miraba triste— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó con preocupación.

—Quiero a mamá— respondió el cachorro.

Inu no Taisho estaba triste por la actitud de Inuyasha. No creía que Sesshomaru e Irasue fueran crueles con él o alguno de sus empleados. Insistió en el tema, pero Inuyasha no respondió.

— ¿No quieres quedarte un día más? — preguntó.

Inuyasha negó.

Inu no Taisho dio un fuerte suspiro —Esta bien... vamos con tu madre.

Inuyasha asintió. Seguía triste por el extraño comportamiento de Tía Sue y Shu; no les gustaba verlos así.

Inu no Taisho no comprendía la actitud de Inuyasha, cuando volviera al palacio indagaría sobre el tema. Por el momento tenía que regresar a su cachorro con su madre.

* * *

**n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n**

**Es el capitulo más largo D:Estem... no sé que decir al respecto :c . Tuve un bloqueo y no supe como salir adelante en este tema, espero no haya sido tan inadecuado. **

**En estos momentos estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo, esperemos vea la luz a la brevedad posible . Quiero hacer capítulos más alargados, espero no les moleste. me pueden dar su opinión al respecto si desean.  
Sin más que decir, Gracias a todos por leer. Saludos y un abrazo. **

**Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. **


	33. Hanyou

Inuyasha ya en su hogar, seguía sin comprender el comportamiento de Irasue y Sesshomaru, pero esos problemas fueron rápidamente olvidados al estar con su mamá.

Los días pasaron e Inuyasha cumplió ya sus cuatro años. Ya no fue a visitar a su tía Sue ni a Shu; En cambio su padre venía de vez en cuando a pasar tiempo con él.

Izayoi y Takemaru estaban más cercanos que antes; reían más y convivían mucho entre ellos. Algo que comenzaba a molestar al pequeño hanyou que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir la atención de su mami.

Inuyasha quería mucho a Takemaru, pero le gustaba cuando Maru tenía que irse porque volvía a tener momentos con su mamá como antes. Izayoi parecía no percatarse de los celos infantiles que presentaba su hijo, ella seguía o por lo menos trataba de brindarle todo su tiempo posible.

Cuando por fin su padre lo llevo de nuevo al palacio, ya no era lo mismo que antes. Irasue le mimaba, pero por poco tiempo porque ella tenía que irse. Sesshomaru parecía evitarlo y su padre era con el que comenzaba a tener un poco más de cercanía. Pero cuando había una reunión tenía que estar en el cuidado de Myoga o Kina; Inuyasha ignoraba las órdenes de la pulga con facilidad, no le tomaba muy enserio por su diminuta estatura.

Muchas veces el medio demonio intentó acercarse a su hermano mayor para jugar como antes, pero un montón de veces el mayor le rechazó e ignoró.

Inuyasha comenzaba a deprimirse por tener que compartir a su mamá y ya no pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? — preguntó Izayoi, viendo a su hijo tan desanimado y mirando por la ventana.

—Nada— respondió Inuyasha.

—No me gusta verte de esa manera, ¿te sientes mal? — ella se acercó a él, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su hijo. Separándole los cabellos rebeldes del rostro.

Inuyasha negó.

Izayoi no sabía qué hacer para contentar a su hijo. Se mantuvieron ambos en silencio, mientras Izayoi ingeniaba como animar a Inuyasha.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a la aldea? — Propuso Izayoi. Ella también comenzaba a agobiarse por estar todo el tiempo en el hogar. Creía que Inuyasha tenía los mismos problemas.

—Sí, sí quiero— dijo el cachorro levantando sus orejas con entusiasmo, olvidando por completo el accidente anterior con los niños.

Ella sonrió de nuevo al haber recuperado la energía de su hijo, sin embargo, comenzaba a dudar de su propuesta. Temía por Inuyasha. Se deshizo de esos pensamientos al ver de nuevo el brillo de alegría en los ojos de Inuyasha.

— Iré a que nos preparen la carreta, espérame aquí.

—Sí, mami— respondió Inuyasha esbozando una sonrisa.

Utilizaron la misma técnica que Takemaru les había enseñado con las mantas. Inuyasha estaba tan entusiasmado y feliz de subir a la carreta, y viajar en ella junto a su mamá.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, nada como Izayoi imaginaba.

—Que lindos ojos tiene su hijo, señora— Escuchaba esos u otros tipos de comentarios alabando los ojos dorados del niño.

El cachorro estaba feliz, escuchando a su madre en todo momento e incluso ayudándole a cargar con las bolsas más pequeñas.

Izayoi compró todo lo necesario y aunque Inuyasha se mostraba educado y servicial. Parecía muy ansioso cada vez que veía a un niño o una pelota.

— ¿Puedo jugar? — le pregunto a su mamá finalmente.

—Inuyasha, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Jugaremos luego, lo prometo.

Inuyasha bajó las orejas con decepción. Su mamá siempre le decía lo mismo cada vez que intentaba jugar con alguien más.

Terminaron las compras y subieron al carruaje para volver de nuevo a casa.

—Lamento no dejarte jugar con los niños. Que te parece si le digo a Tío Ren que venga a visitarnos— se disculpó Izayoi no queriendo perder la alegría de su hijo.

Eso alegró al cachorro un poco, pero aún seguía decepcionado por no jugar con los niños de la aldea.

—Ya lo extraño—Murmuró Inuyasha.

—Yo también, le diré que nos visite y a tus tías y primos también.

Llegando a su hogar, Inuyasha e Izayoi se quitaron los mantos. A Inuyasha le molestaba usar cosas para cubrir su cabello y orejas; no entendía porque tenía que cubrirlas, pero no preguntó por ello ya que su mamá también lo hacía.

—Puedes divertirte tu solo mientras preparó la comida— pidió ella dándole una sonrisa a su pequeño.

Inuyasha asintió igualmente sonriendo, aunque por dentro estaba en crisis porque no sabía qué hacer para entretenerse solo.

Su mamá lo dejó y él se quedó ahí solo y aburrido. Jugar con las gallinas, vacas, conejos y ardillas del lugar le aburría. Sus juguetes también eran aburridos a este punto, así que intento hacer otras cosas.

Decidió visitar los límites de la hacienda, en ocasiones fue reprendido por los soldados que vigilaban el lugar; diciéndole que era muy peligroso para que un niño estuviera ahí.

Inuyasha estaba molesto por ello, ¿Por qué no lo dejaban salir?, era lo que se preguntaba y con ello su curiosidad aumentaba. Creía que había un montón de niños fuera de la hacienda; así que se propuso salir de ella.

Estuvo vigilante, esperando que algún guardia dejara su trabajo y así sucedió; un soldado se alejó del servicio para ir por agua. Inuyasha aprovechó esta ocasión para salir de la hacienda e ir en busca de niños para jugar.

Al principio le daba un poco de miedo por desobedecer a su mamá o salir sin permiso. Pero estaba tan emocionado porque por fin tendría compañeros de juegos.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo en busca de alguna señal de niños o personas que jugaran con él. La aldea que visitaba con su mamá estaba muy lejos para que pudiera llegar con sus pequeños pies y de igual manera no sabía cómo llegar.

Para su sorpresa y al caminar un poco más. Logró ver a la lejanía un pequeño puente y más delante las siluetas de unas personas, y una pequeña aldea.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Izayoi llamó a Inuyasha un par de veces, pero el niño no respondió. Preocupada fue a buscarlo, pero Inuyasha no apareció por ninguna parte. Se dirigió con los guardias del lugar, preguntando por su hijo, sin embargo, ellos tampoco tenían idea.

Alarmada por la situación, ordenó a los guardias que lo buscaran. Ella también quería ir en su búsqueda, pero ellos se lo prohibieron.

—No se preocupe, mi señora. Nosotros lo encontraremos— le decían. Pero ella quería ir en su búsqueda. Era su pequeño.

—Aparte de la aldea, ¿qué más hay cerca de aquí? — preguntó con preocupación a un joven guardia del lugar.

—bueno… hay otro lugar cerca de aquí…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inuyasha tan cerca de aquellos aldeanos que no eran niños y que usaban un sombrero muy grande y chistoso sobre su cabeza, botando una pelota con sus pies pasándoselas unos a otros. No se acercó a ellos a pesar que le era demasiado divertido, alentador y que le animaba a querer unirse al juego.

Se quedó observándolos unos minutos, para finalmente decidir jugar. Corrió hacía ellos para unirse. Pero al acercarse demasiado, los hombres dejaron de jugar con la pelota y simplemente la dejaron botar sola. Inuyasha fue hacía la pelota.

Su diversión y su sonrisa fueron poco a poco desvaneciendo al oír los comentarios de los aldeanos. De igual manera, prosiguió con lo suyo, pero un aldeano ya sostenía la pelota.

—Señor, ¿Puedo jugar? —pidió Inuyasha con timidez, siendo ignorado por el hombre que le miraba con indiferencia y desprecio.

—Ya vieron sus orejas.

—El color de su pelo es tan feo.

—Es un niño bestia.

—Que desagradable, es un hanyou.

Era todo lo que podía escuchar Inuyasha quien no entendía porque todos le brindaban esa mirada y hablaban cosas tan malas de él; no entendía la palabra "bestia" o "hanyou" aunque recordaba haberlas escuchado con anterioridad y por la manera en lo que lo mencionaban parecían ser malas.

—Arroja la pelota, no vaya a pegarte alguna enfermedad— gritó una mujer que le observaba, el hombre obedeció ante esas palabras arrojando la pelota. La pelota terminó sobre el puente e Inuyasha fue por ella.

La tomó con sus pequeñas manos y volteó para mirar a los aldeanos que seguían murmurando aquellas palabras con veneno. Alejándose de él como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

— ¡Inuyasha! — escuchó el grito de su madre detrás de él.

Él corrió hacía los brazos de su mamá, quien le abrazó

Ella cubrió a Inuyasha, tratando de protegerlo de la vista de aquellos aldeanos. Deseando que no hayan lastimado a su pequeño.

Ellos seguían observando todo con desprecio y después se alejaron no sin antes seguir pronunciando palabras hirientes contra Inuyasha. Izayoi trató de cubrir las orejas de su hijo para que no escuchara esas horribles palabras, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

—Inuyasha, ¿estás bien? — preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Inuyasha asintió y después preguntó aquella palabra que le estaba torturando desde hace tiempo — Mami, ¿Qué es hanyou?

Izayoi no pudo evitar llorar ante la pregunta, ante esa palabra que tanto odiaba y que luchaba ferozmente para que Inuyasha no enfrentara aún. Consideraba muy pequeño a Inuyasha para que entendiera esa palabra y que hiciera frente a ella. Lo atrajo hacia ella con fuerza en un vano intento de protegerlo.

Inuyasha se sintió tan culpable por hacer llorar a su mamá. Angustiado. Él también quería llorar por haber herido a su mami de alguna forma.

Inuyasha decidió guardar sus dudas sobre las palabras, le preguntaría más tarde a su padre o hermano mayor (sí quería hablar con él) al respecto, pero si las palabras eran tan dañinas para hacer llorar a su mami entonces esperaría hasta que fuera suficientemente mayor para entenderlas.

**o-o-o-o**

Sesshomaru tenía un montón de sentimientos molestándole. Su familia nunca había sido unida, pero ahora todo se sentía extraño. No necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente como para notar que algo no estaba bien entre sus padres y aparte los rumores que escuchaba todo el tiempo indicaban su miedo.

Sus padres nunca mencionaban algo sobre el tema, pero la rutina familiar había cambiado. Ellos jamás discutieron delante de él, pero se mostraban distantes entre ellos. Al contrario, a Sesshomaru le brindaban más tiempo que antes (mucho más tiempo en opinión de Sesshomaru) aunque de manera separada; charlaban con él y siempre tenían interés en saber cómo iba en sus estudios.

Desde que Inuyasha llegó, sus padres parecían más atentos hacía él, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Pero también trajo problemas. Sus padres parecían distanciarse cada vez más. Ese fue uno de los motivos más fuertes que tenía para alejarse de Inuyasha. Lo culpaba por ello.

Cuando no estaban brindándole atención; Irasue asesoraba a Etsu en cuestiones políticas en el palacio del norte e Inu no Taisho se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en reuniones y firmando tratados.

En cambio, en el exterior del palacio, no dejaba de hablarse sobre una separación, un divorcio entre reinos y una guerra contra los humanos. Todas ellas eran rumores y él no creía en tales habladurías, aunque no dejaba de tener un poco de miedo ante ello; no podía imaginarse en tal situación.

Todos estos cambios le molestaban y angustiaban. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ellos y mucho menos quería creer que los rumores eran ciertos. Se refugió en sí mismo para no mostrar debilidad alguna.

Culpaba a la humana… a los humanos en general, pero en especial a esa humana que había arruinado a su familia (o por lo menos es lo que pensaba). Los humanos en sí eran desagradables en cualquier aspecto. Existía un montón de maneras despectivas para describirlos, sin embargo, Sesshomaru era demasiado educado para mencionarlo. No comprendía que es lo que veía su padre en ellos.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, esa humana le dio a Inuyasha y la odiaba aún más por ello porque se había encariñado con ese medio demonio. Quería a Inuyasha e incluso le era muy difícil evitarlo e ignorarlo, pero por el simple hecho que tenía sangre humana corriendo por sus venas y el olor de humanidad impregnando en él le daba por pensárselo dos veces. Nunca lo había odiado por ello (sólo un poco al principio o en ocasiones), después de todo, también tenía su sangre y no dejaba de ser su hermano. Tenía que tratarlo como tal.

Pero ahora creía ciegamente que todas sus desgracias eran a causa de los humanos, en especial a la hembra humana… la madre de Inuyasha.

A pesar de todo lo dicho antes sobre la procedencia de Inuyasha. Era tan condenadamente difícil odiarlo, porque cada vez que el cachorro visitaba el palacio, parecía verlo en cualquier lado que voltease; con sus ojos grandes y sus pequeñas orejas caídas mirándolo con suplica.

Sesshomaru no sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría ignorando a Inuyasha, cuando se detendrían las habladurías o el extraño comportamiento de sus padres. Lo que si sabía es que quería estar solo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inuyasha entendió poco después el significado de la palabra hanyou. Ya no quiso volver a salir, hacer o decir cualquier cosa que pudiera herir a Izayoi. El cachorro decidió permanecer en casa y jugar nuevamente con sus juguetes.

Tres días después de lo sucedido con los aldeanos. Inu no Taisho fue por Inuyasha.

Izayoi le explico lo sucedido a Inu no Taisho, el gran demonio no pudo evitar entrar en cólera por lo escuchado. Pero tenía que tranquilizarse para no alterar el youki del hanyou.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, Inu no Taisho quería pasar más tiempo con su pequeño y arreglar la situación con su mayor; sabía que Sesshomaru se estaba distanciando de Inuyasha. Por desgracia, sus deberes le reclamaron de nuevo, dejando a Inuyasha bajo el cuidado de Myoga.

Inuyasha llegó a su propia conclusión del porque su hermano mayor no lo quería tener cerca. Entonces fue a enfrentarse nuevamente a Sesshomaru, ignorando toda orden de Myoga como de costumbre.

— ¿Shu?

Sesshomaru le ignoró fingiendo leer.

— ¿Shu?... Tú me-

—Joven Inuyasha, aquí está, por fin lo encuentro. Deje de molestar al Señor Sesshomaru, o se enfadara— regañó la pulga interrumpiéndolo, poniéndose sobre la nariz del cachorro para que éste no le ignorara de nuevo.

Inuyasha negó para deshacerse de la pulga, pero finalmente obedeció alejándose de la habitación de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha y Myoga caminaron a los jardines, el lugar recurrente de Inuyasha para jugar.

—Inuyasha dejé al joven Sesshomaru, o en verdad se molestará y no querrá verlo enojado— aconsejó la pulga.

—Shu me odia— murmuró Inuyasha dolido.

—No—contestó la pulga asombrada por la actitud lastimosa del cachorro— él no lo odia, al contrario. Simplemente necesita su espacio en estos momentos.

Inuyasha miró a la pulga con tristeza, deseando que esas palabras fueran ciertas.

—¿Myoga, tú me odias? — preguntó.

—Noo, por supuesto que no. Es desobediente y travieso, pero no lo odio por ello.

A Myoga se le partía el corazón por ver a Inuyasha de esa manera, últimamente el cachorro parecía estar más desanimado. Algo extraño en la actitud de Inuyasha que normalmente era muy vivaz y alegre.

—No se preocupe joven Inuyasha, el señor Sesshomaru entrara en razón tarde o temprano. Nadie lo odia se lo aseguro.

Llegaron a los jardines y ahí seguían sus dos fieles juguetes; el caballo y el soldado de madera.

—Por favor joven Inuyasha, le ruego que se quede aquí. Tengo que entregarle cosas a su padre y no encuentro a Kina en ninguna parte para que cuide de usted— suplicó la pulga.

—Está bien— pronunció Inuyasha.

—No tardare— dijo la pulga antes de desaparecer ante la vista de Inuyasha.

El medio demonio estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra, pero se había aburrido de estar en los jardines así que se mudó a una habitación vacía por el área de la servidumbre. Normalmente no le gustaría estar solo, pero el área era perfecta para no ser encontrado y jugar sin ser regañado por Myoga.

El cachorro jugaba con su soldado y caballo de madera. No había nada mejor que hacer y aparte en su cabeza el juego era mucho más interesante. Realmente disfrutaba de este momento a solas.

Dos jóvenes demonios se acercaron a él. Parecían ser soldados o trabajadores del lugar; Inuyasha no lo sabía, pero él siempre les daría la bienvenida a nuevos compañeros de juegos. Por desgracia, aquel par de demonios no tenían eso en mente.

—Mira quien está aquí— anunció uno de ellos.

—Que feo esta, aunque he visto peores—dijo el otro demonio más robusto.

Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza en la incomprensión _–'¿a quién le llaman feo?'-_ se preguntó. Miró a su juguete, al soldado. El demonio robusto tenía razón. Su soldado era feo; no tenía ninguna apariencia a los soldados que había visto.

—No es tan feo. Es divertido— respondió el cachorro con inocencia. Extendiendo su mano para que ambos demonios pudieran ver al pequeño soldado de madera.

Los demonios se miraron entre ellos con incredulidad y soltaron una fuerte carcajada.

—El estúpido cree que hablamos del muñeco.

—Jajajaja es un idiota. Con razón dicen que este tipo de bestias son unos idiotas.

Los demonios no paraban de reír. Inuyasha no entendía. ¿Por qué se burlaban de él? ¿Por qué hacían lo que los aldeanos? Él no había les había hecho nada. Sus orejas se hicieron hacía atrás y su mano decayó levemente para ocultar al soldado detrás de él.

—Mira sus orejas se mueven, quiero tocarlas— el robusto se acercó a él y con sorpresa le jaló las orejas. Una actitud que siempre hacían cuando veían sus orejas. Pero el chico las estiró con fuerza. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor.

El otro joven demonio detuvo a su amigo.

—No hagas eso. Si ven una marca en él nos asesinaran.

—Maldición, no había pensado en ello…— le soltó rápidamente. Tiempo suficiente para que Inuyasha se alejara de ellos y sobara su oreja dañada.

Inuyasha ya no quería estar más tiempo aquí. Quería volver con su padre. Intentó salir, pero el demonio más delgado lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo y empujándolo de nuevo a la pared sin salida.

— ¿Quién te dijo que salieras, estúpido?

El tono de voz y el aspecto de ambos demonios le asustaban.

—Ya no quiero jugar— respondió Inuyasha temeroso.

—Pero si apenas estamos comenzando.

—El bastardo quiere llorar— dijo el robusto con burla.

—Arghh que asco. Al fin humano.

—Querrás decir hanyou, La especie más débil y asquerosa de todas, no sé porque siguen con vida.

—Lo que me recuerda… unos estúpidos humanos asesinaron a mi abuelo. Alguien tiene que pagar por ello, ¿No te parece?

—Eso creo. Después de todo, esta cosa tiene la mitad de la culpa, ¿no?

Los demonios se miraron sonriendo con malicia, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Impidiendo cualquier salida para el cachorro. Inuyasha no entendía que sucedía, pero tenía miedo y deseaba más que nada que Sesshomaru estuviera ahí.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sesshomaru no dejaba de dar un vistazo en Inuyasha de vez en cuando. No podía evitar sentir preocupación hacía Inuyasha, a pesar de haberlo ignorado en un inicio, algo que fue muy difícil. La última vez que lo vio fue en los jardines; que por cierto el cachorro huyó de ahí sospechosamente junto con dos juguetes.

Sesshomaru no se molestó en ir a buscarlo. Inuyasha volvería a tratar de estar con él tarde o temprano, o haciendo desastres en la cocina. Inuyasha era tan predecible…

El tiempo pasaba y no había ninguna señal de Inuyasha. Supuso que el cachorro se había cansado de insistir y fue a su habitación, pero no lo había visto entrar. No tardó mucho en ver a la pulga revolotear por todos lados, con tal desesperación y preocupación.

Myoga estaba aterrado, ¿Cómo pudo haber perdido a Inuyasha?, le había pedido (prácticamente le suplico) que se quedara en los jardines que no tardaría en volver. Pero nuevamente el cachorro le había desobedecido. No tenía por qué alarmarse el cachorro estaría con Sesshomaru o en su habitación. Para sorpresa de él, no había rastros del cachorro en ningún lado.

—Myoga— habló Sesshomaru.

La pulga pareció congelarse en pleno salto —Joven Sesshomaru…— dijo con nerviosismo. En este punto, Myoga ya estaba planeando como huir de las tierras de Inu no Taisho.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Sesshomaru no quería preguntar sobre Inuyasha y Myoga estaba pensando en métodos para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra sin dolor.

La pulga no podía soportar el silencio. El joven Sesshomaru era demasiado intimidante y no sabía que era peor, si el silencio o que le interrogara sobre Inuyasha.

— No encuentro a Inuyasha — dijo alarmado. Era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho… Sesshomaru ya lo tenía entre sus dedos mirándolo con ganas de asesinarlo.

— ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que eso sucediera? —gruñó Sesshomaru, perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Cómo podía perderse Inuyasha en el palacio? Y la más importante, ¿Cómo su padre seguía confiando en la pulga?

—él… él, le dije que se mantuviera en los jardines y desobedeció y-y no lo encuentro desde entonces. Creí que estaría con usted o en la cocina, pero-pero no está ahí. Por favor ayúdeme a encontrarlo. Su padre me matara si algo le sucede— suplicó llorando por su vida.

_\- 'Si no lo hace él lo hare yo'-_ pensó Sesshomaru, quien estaba tentado en matar a la pulga ahí mismo. Con tan sólo un leve movimiento de sus dedos y la pulga no existiría más, pero lo pensó mejor. Conocía a la vieja pulga desde que Sesshomaru era cachorro y conocía la amistad de siglos con su padre. Aflojó su agarre y liberó al diminuto demonio.

—Largó de aquí, yo me encargare. Pero no quiero verte en el cuidado de Inuyasha nunca más— declaró con dureza.

La pulga asintió y agradeció el perdón. Sesshomaru no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, Myoga había desaparecido de su vista y posiblemente también del palacio.

Sesshomaru suspiró con exasperación, - '_No puede pasar ni un maldito segundo sin que Inuyasha no realice alguna estupidez'-_ Pensó el príncipe con molestia al saber que tenía que hacer nuevamente del cuidador de su hermano.

Para encontrar a Inuyasha, primero intentó hacerlo con su olfato, pero al estar tan cerca de la habitación del menor que (con obviedad olía fuertemente a Inuyasha) no era una buena opción. Lo que sabía o por lo menos lo que entendió de Myoga, fue que la pulga ya había buscado en los sitios de interés de Inuyasha. Decidió investigar en otros lugares.

Su búsqueda estaba resultando sin éxito al inicio, al punto que estaba tentado en preguntarle a la servidumbre. Pero Sesshomaru no era alguien que necesitara de ayuda. Así que siguió su búsqueda solo.

Por alguna extraña razón por el área de servidumbre le llegaba el olor familiar de Inuyasha. Sin pensarlo siguió ese camino.

Voces comenzaban a llegar a él con cada paso que daba y no pudo evitar entrar en cólera al escuchar los insultos, era obvio saber a quién era dirigido.

—Que patético hanyou.

—Vergüenza me daría ser tu hermano o algo tuyo.

—Y se supone que es hijo del señor Inu no Taisho, no puede ser posible que acepten tal debilidad.

Con cada palabra hacía hervir en rabia la sangre de Sesshomaru. La habitación donde salían aquellas palabras tan crueles se encontraba cerrada. Pero rápidamente Sesshomaru encontró la manera de abrirla lo silenciosamente posible.

—Que desagradable er…— pero fue interrumpido por una voz tan fría como el invierno.

—Que desagradable es ver un par de demonios tan grandes insultar a un indefenso cachorro.

Los jóvenes demonios entraron en pánico y palidecieron ante la presencia de Sesshomaru. A pesar que el hijo del rey era más joven e incluso unos centímetros más pequeño que ellos. La actitud y poder del príncipe era suficiente para temerle.

—Pri-P-Prin-Principe Sesshomaru…

—M-mi jo-joven Se-s-señor…

Ambos demonios tartamudeaban tan torpemente y su apariencia era tan patética que sólo aumentaba la furia de Sesshomaru.

—Parecía que hablaban perfectamente antes que entrara— mencionó con su expresión tan estoica que le caracterizaba, pronto eso cambio al ver a Inuyasha; quien se encontraba en el suelo enroscado en sí mismo con lágrimas en los ojos y una pequeña contusión en su oreja.

— Inuyasha —Llamó Sesshomaru. Inuyasha se levantó y corrió a ocultarse detrás de Sesshomaru intensificando sus lágrimas. Inspeccionó rápidamente al cachorro, quien no parecía tener alguna contusión, pero su ropa parecía malgastada. Probablemente los demonios se la habían ingeniado para hacerle daño sin que se notara.

Sesshomaru no dijo ni una palabra. Flexionó sus garras preparándose para atacar y levemente veneno comenzó a brotar de ellas.

—Sólo estábamos jugando— excusó uno de ellos lo que ocasiono que la ira de Sesshomaru incrementara.

—Entonces, yo también quiero jugar— respondió cínicamente Sesshomaru con una sonrisa burlona.

Los patéticos demonios tragaron saliva con dureza, arrodillados y suplicando por su vida en un intento por salvarla.

Sesshomaru disfrutaba el momento, saborear el miedo de las patéticas bestias. Le hacía sentir poderoso, tenía el control de la situación. Sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y mostró sus colmillos.

Inuyasha estaba aterrado por la forma en la que se veía su hermano. Myoga tenía razón, no era bueno enfadar a Sesshomaru. Viendo que los demonios que le habían hecho daño lloraban y rogaban por su vida, y ver que Sesshomaru tenía unas intenciones muy crueles. Abrazó a Sesshomaru de su cola para evitar tales acciones —Shu basta—pidió.

Sesshomaru se desconcertó al principio había olvidado por completo que Inuyasha estaba ahí. Siguió con su sonrisa —No vale la pena malgastar mi tiempo con tan débiles demonios.

Los demonios miraron con incredulidad, ¿Cómo podía decir eso con un hanyou como hermano?, si eso les molestaba no lo mencionaron con tal de no ganarse más la ira del príncipe Sesshomaru.

— ¡Largo de aquí, si los vuelvo a ver juro que …! — espetó, aunque los jóvenes le interrumpieron huyendo del lugar.

— ¡No volverá a saber de nosotros, se lo prometemos! — gritaron los dos demonios al unísono.

Inuyasha secó sus lágrimas y liberó a Sesshomaru de su agarre. —Shu, me salvaste— dijo Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru le ignoró, ahora mirándolo con enfado.

— ¡¿Qué hacías aquí?! — regañó.

Inuyasha no respondió, sus ojos amenazaban con llorar de nuevo.

— ¡¿Por qué no te defendiste?! — Sesshomaru reclamó.

—E-ellos más grande que yo.

— ¿Y eso que?, también eran más grandes que yo. No debes dejar que alguien te haga sentir menos. Ahora, deja de llorar— le ordenó.

Inuyasha lloró con más fuerza al recordar las palabras hirientes de los jóvenes y la actitud de su hermano hacía él.

—Shu me odia.

Sesshomaru entro en pánico, se supone que Inuyasha no debería de llorar, pero como era usual no lo demostró. Sentía curiosidad en saber porque Inuyasha decía tal declaración— ¿Por qué dices eso? Y deja de llorar ya te he dicho que me molesta.

—Soy hanyou— respondió Inuyasha, tratando de secar sus lágrimas para no molestar más a su hermano.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por la declaración, jamás había mencionado la palabra delante de Inuyasha. En realidad, si la había mencionado, pero creyó que aquellas palabras pasaron desapercibidas por el más joven — ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Los aldeanos y ellos.

—¿Aldeanos?

—Sí… — Inuyasha le contó lo sucedido a Sesshomaru; como los aldeanos le miraban con desprecio, mencionaban cosas feas y evitaron a toda costa jugar con él.

Sesshomaru suavizó su mirada al ver el evidente dolor de Inuyasha, la leve energía demoniaca de Inuyasha también parecía confundida y alterada.

—¿Es cierto?, Shu me odias.

Sesshomaru negó —Sólo porque esos estúpidos humanos y los demonios débiles te lo hayan dicho no quiere decir que sea cierto.

— ¿No soy hanyou? — preguntó Inuyasha confundido.

Sesshomaru suspiró —Eres un hanyou, Inuyasha. No puedes cambiar eso.

Inuyasha quería llorar nuevamente.

—Pero… eso no quiere decir que sea malo— Sesshomaru pensaba sus palabras, no sabía que decir sin contradecirse a sí mismo en pensamientos. Sus pensamientos sobre la humanidad aun fuertemente arraigadas en él.

Inuyasha no lloró, en cambio esperaba atento a las siguientes palabras de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru veía como Inuyasha le miraba con atención. —Volvamos al palacio o padre se molestará por no encontrarnos.

Inuyasha se decepciono un poco ante esto al ver como Sesshomaru evitó el tema.

— ¿Somos hermanos de nuevo? — cuestionó Inuyasha con curiosidad.

Sesshomaru caminó al palacio fingiendo ignorar la pregunta del medio demonio. Inuyasha estaba dolido por esa acción y permaneció de pie en el lugar donde antes se encontraba Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de él —Rápido o llegaremos tarde… hermano— ordenó al principio, pero la última palabra lo pronunció suavemente casi como un murmullo.

Eso fue lo suficiente entendible para Inuyasha, quien corrió detrás de su hermano con una gran sonrisa de vuelta al interior del palacio, satisfecho con el llamado de su hermano.

* * *

**_n-n-n-n-n  
N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios y seguir esta historia, jamás me cansare de agradecerles.  
Navidad ya se acerca y el año esta por acabarse :'D. Sólo quiero decirles que jamás creí posible que esta historia recibiera tanto apoyo y me siento terrible por jamás actualizar a tiempo ni en fechas que digo :c . Jamás encontrare las palabras ni la forma de pagarles tanto cariño y tantos lindos comentarios que recibo de sus parte, siempre trató de mejorar la escritura y la historia para su disfrute :3._**

_**Les deseo una Feliz Navidad, rodeados de sus seres queridos 3, les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos cordiales.  
Y un feliz año nuevo (si es que no logró publicar en estos días D: )  
P.D: Te quiero 3  
P.D2 : Perdón por la mala ortografía en la historia :c.  
P.D3:modo sentimentalOn, lo lamento soy una sensible de lo peor TuT**_


	34. Suspension

**No tengo cara para leer sus mensajes :'c , me ausente mucho; si deciden odiarme o lincharme lo entenderé :'( .**

**NOTICIA URGENTE.  
Ya no habrá más publicaciones mi laptop murió y no hice ninguna copia de seguridad :c . Así que no sé cuanto durara la espera ya que tengo que conseguirme un nuevo computador e intentar revivir mi antigua laptop para recuperar los archivos :'( .**

**Lo lamento mucho TnT. Gracias por todo. **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inu no Taisho terminó de leer los documentos, las reuniones y platicas con algunos demonios. Aunque sabía que aún faltaba más por hacer. Dio un fatigado suspiró y se masajeo las sienes.

La mención del nuevo Lord del norte, sería pronto y por ello todo en la política era un caos. Estas últimas semanas Etsu había mejorado mucho con la ayuda de Irasue. Ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en opinión de Inu no Taisho; algo que molestaba al gran daiyōkai. Pero no hizo mención de esto.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacía la ventana. El palacio estaba tan silencioso y no sabía nada sobre Myoga, Sesshomaru o Inuyasha por el momento. No se preocupó por ello, porque no tardó mucho en ver a la lejanía a ambos cachorros caminar hacía al palacio.

Inu no Taisho no pudo evitar mirar divertido a sus hijos; Sesshomaru parecía hablar con Inuyasha, quien parecía ignorarlo y tratando de seguir exactamente los pasos del mayor. Pero cuando el mayor volteaba, el cachorro fingía escuchar y caminar con rectitud al igual que Sesshomaru. Le alegraba ver que Sesshomaru volvió a la normalidad con Inuyasha.

Su actitud divertida al mirar a sus hijos cambio a uno más nostálgico; él había perdido demasiado tiempo en sus ocupaciones que no disfrutó la edad más joven de Sesshomaru y se sentía culpable por su actitud solitaria. No quería cometer el mismo error con Inuyasha y tampoco dejar pasar el tiempo ahora con su mayor. Si descuidaba más tiempo a Sesshomaru lo perdería y él no quería eso. Se propondría pasar más tiempo con ambos cachorros, antes de que Sesshomaru tomara intereses en otras cosas.

Estaba a punto de salir del lugar cuando escuchó unos rotundos pasos fuera del pasillo.

Dio un suspiró de frustración, su trabajo aún no había terminado.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Irasue a veces se desesperaba con Etsu. Creía que Sesshomaru podía aprender más rápidamente todo esto que su amigo frente a ella. Era evidente que el daiyōkai de ojos claros no quería hacer esto, aunque se había esforzado mucho últimamente y comenzaba a obtener más apoyo a diferencia de Saburo.

— No quieres hacer esto, ¿verdad? — preguntó ella mirándolo de reojo. Él dejó de leer su libro sobre políticas y la miró a los ojos con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Soy tan evidente?

Ella simplemente asintió dejando su libro a un lado.

—Lo lamento. Debes pensar que soy un malagradecido.

—Al contrario, me alegra ayudarte…

—Te alegra ahora, pero no los primeros días. Cuando me regañabas como un niño— interrumpió él con una sonrisa divertida.

—Eran las leyes básicas, ¿Cómo era posible que tardaras tanto en recordarlas? — respondió Irasue con exasperación teatral fingida.

Etsu sólo se encogió de hombros mientras reía. Irasue también sonreía. Últimamente lo hacía seguido cuando estaba junto a su viejo amigo.

Etsu cerró el libro de golpe, estirándose de su asiento y alegando que ya había leído lo suficiente; Llevaban casi todo el día haciendo esto y las semanas anteriores, Irasue le había enseñado un montón de cosas sobre la política, que para desgracia de él era terriblemente aburrida pero necesaria.

—El conocimiento nunca es suficiente— defendió Irasue.

—Suenas como mi madre— murmuró. Irasue le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, evidentemente lo había escuchado—. Tienes razón—alzó los brazos en señal de rendición—. Pero vamos a descansar un momento, estoy agotado. Si trabajo de más, mi cerebro explotara y no podre liderar el norte— Corrigió rápidamente.

Ella rió al principio, pero después dijo con seriedad — ¿Por qué haces esto? Esto no es lo que quieres.

La diversión de Etsu se extinguió remplazándose por una mirada sería. Vaciló al principio aclarando sus pensamientos para sí mismo.

—En ocasiones se tienen que hacer sacrificios— dijo con simpleza ahora mirándola directamente a los ojos y ofreciéndole una leve sonrisa.

Irasue le miró con comprensión. Ella entendía, sabía cómo era renunciar a lo que más amabas por obligaciones mayores.

Mantuvieron un silenció incomodo por unos segundos.

— ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Etsu para evitar todo este aire melancólico.

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta? — se desconcertó Irasue.

—Bueno, te has tomado tu papel de asesora muy enserio y no hemos tenido tiempo de charlar correctamente.

—Estoy bien— suspiró Irasue.

—Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que mientes.

—Etsu, no hemos hablado seriamente desde que me casé con Inu no Taisho— dijo con expresión sombría.

—Sabes muy bien el motivo de nuestra separación… seguimos siendo amigos, o eso me gustaría pensar. Al menos tengo la esperanza que sea la única promesa que cumplamos— admitió con amargura, evitando la mirada de Irasue.

Irasue recordaba todas las promesas que se hicieron entre ellos. Podía ver la verdadera molestia, traición e incomodidad de su amigo. Se sentía nuevamente como una adolescente, luchando por sus sentimientos, pero esta vez eran diferentes. Ellos no habían hablado sobre el tema, simplemente se trataron igual como si fueran simples amigos comunes y corrientes.

Etsu recobró su compostura, sabiendo que sacar temas del pasado no significarían nada ahora—. Siento mi arrebato, creo que deberíamos seguir trabajando— murmuró, tomando nuevamente el libro entre sus manos.

—Etsu creo que…

—Por favor, Irasue— interrumpió tratando de esbozar una sonrisa—. Pronto será el día del nuevo Lord y hemos trabajado mucho para esto.

Por extraño que le pareciere, creía que esto ya lo había vivido antes, pero ahora era ella la que hacía daño. _–'Talvez Inu no Taisho se siente de esta manera'-_

**_o-o-o-o-o_**

En la habitación de Inuyasha. Sesshomaru inspeccionaba las heridas del hanyou. Se arrepentía de haberle perdonado la vida a esos demonios. Inuyasha tenía contusiones en su espalda y torso; no eran tan graves y sanarían rápido. Pero nadie tenía derecho de lastimar a su hermano.

— ¿Shu?

— ¿Te duelen?

—Poquito.

—Van a sanar— fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru, quien cubrió nuevamente al medio demonio.

—Shu, prométeme— susurró Inuyasha en voz baja.

— ¿Prometer qué?

—Promete, que no le dirás a nadie. Por favor— le miraba Inuyasha con ojos suplicantes.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, no había motivo por el cual tenía que ocultar lo sucedido.

—Mamá y papá van a llorar si se enteran— aclaró Inuyasha con tristeza.

—Padre no llora— espetó Sesshomaru indignado.

—Pero se pondrá triste— susurró el cachorro con lástima.

Inuyasha tenía algo de verdad en esas palabras, si Sesshomaru viendo a Inuyasha como este le dolía (y se enfurecía con los atacantes) no quería imaginar a su padre.

—Lo prometo— aceptó de mala gana.

Inuyasha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —Gracias, Shu.

—Pero…— normalmente Sesshomaru no era de los que pedía algo a cambio, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo — Debes prometer que te defenderás. No debes dejar que nadie te haga daño. Tienes que hacer respetar nuestro apellido.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca ante esto y la tristeza volvió a sus ojos —Yo... yo no sé— sus orejas cayeron y evitó la mirada de Sesshomaru.

— ¿No sabes qué? —preguntó con evidente molestia en su voz.

—No se de-defenderme.

Inuyasha era pequeño aún, aunque no le negaría la oportunidad de defenderse por sí mismo.

—Te enseñare— suspiró exasperado.

La alegría volvió al cachorro. Su hermano mayor le enseñaría.

—Gracias, Shu— repitió con una sonrisa, abrazando a su hermano.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por el abrazo y sintió esa calidez dentro de él como la primera vez. Suavizó su mirada a Inuyasha. No había duda de que Inuyasha le admiraba.

Negó con la cabeza para alejarse de aquellos sentimientos, que según (él) eran claros signos de debilidad—Esta bien, pero aléjate de mí—Sesshomaru alejó a su hermano, aun así, Inuyasha seguía con una sonrisa.

La noche fue tranquila y nuevamente Inuyasha se había convertido en su pequeña sombra. Inu no Taisho fue el que preguntó por la oreja magullada de Inuyasha.

—Me caí— fue la respuesta de Inuyasha, mirando a Sesshomaru suplicante para que confirmara la historia. Inu no Taisho no estaba seguro de creerle a su menor, hasta que Sesshomaru entró a su defensa.

Aunque para desgracia de Sesshomaru antes de la cena el cachorro tuvo que ser llevado a su hogar humano. La cena y los sucesos después de ella fueron silenciosos y como de costumbre.

En la oscuridad de su habitación fue abordado nuevamente por los pensamientos negativos; odiaba a los demonios que atacaron a Inuyasha, odiaba que sus padres se distanciaran, odiaba a Rayden, odiaba a Etsu (el demonio ya había intentado charlar con él, parecía agradable, pero simplemente lo odiaba) y todos los estúpidos rumores que se decían en el palacio y fuera de ella.

Se acostó pesadamente en su cama, mirando hacia la ventana a la bella luna que iluminaba la noche. Necesitaba desesperadamente un respiro, no uno donde sólo dejara de existir por unas horas (dormir), sino uno donde descansara de las constantes miradas y rumores. Sí tenía algo en mente se alejó de él, esperaría el momento oportuno.

Se dispuso a dormir, cerró los ojos tratando de capturar el sueño. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta y los pasos de alguien acercándose. No temía porque eran sus padres; para Sesshomaru era curioso que se mostraran tan cariñosos con él por la noche y en el día estaban completamente ausentes. Fingió dormir, dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias de su madre sobre su cabeza. No dudaba del amor que le tenían, pero necesitaba su tiempo para poder asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

El verdadero sueño comenzó a atraparlo, despejándolo de cualquier pensamiento.

Despertó al día siguiente, bostezando mientras se estiraba. Fue a darse un baño. Preparándose para el desayuno y el resto del día.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Izayoi preparó el desayuno y sirvió. Inuyasha estaba con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero. La expresión desapareció cuando desayunó, pero después de eso la cara volvió.

—Inuyasha, ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Takemaru.

—Nada— respondió Inuyasha alejándose de él.

— ¡Inuyasha! — Le llamó la atención Izayoi.

— Esta bien, Izayoi. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo cuando vuelva?

Inuyasha negó sin mirarlo a los ojos. Últimamente Inuyasha era reacio con Takemaru.

Un joven soldado se acercó para darle un aviso a Takemaru.

—Ya iré… Tengo que irme— besó suavemente a Izayoi en los labios y trató de despedirse de Inuyasha, quien lo evitó.

Izayoi encaminó a Takemaru a la salida y se despidió de él. Volvió a la cocina, sólo para ver a Inuyasha molesto.

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó Izayoi, acercándose a su hijo.

—Nada— respondió Inuyasha sin cambiar la expresión.

Izayoi se puso a la altura del niño. Inuyasha estaba tratando de evitar su mirada.

—Inuyasha, nunca habías actuado de esta manera. Dime ¿qué sucede?

Inuyasha no respondió.

— ¿No vas a decirme?... tendré que hablarle al monstruo de las cosquillas— amenazó Izayoi con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha miró culpable, pero aun así se negó a hablar. Cuando vaciló inseguro de contarle, era demasiado tarde. El monstruo atacó; Izayoi le llenaba de cosquillas y besos.

—Mami, basta— se quejó Inuyasha entre risas.

Izayoi también rió y después se detuvo, viendo que Inuyasha había tenido suficiente.

—Ahora, ¿Quieres decirme? — cuestionó.

Inuyasha asintió en la derrota, después de contener su risa — ¿Me quieres?

—Por supuesto— respondió Izayoi dándole un beso en la mejilla —. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

— Mamá y maru siempre juntos y yo no— dijo Inuyasha de manera lastimosa.

El malestar de Inuyasha se debía a que el olor de su madre había cambiado. Era un nuevo olor, se había acostumbrado a otros olores naturales de su madre, pero este era muy distinto. Y eso le molestaba.

— Inuyasha, te adoro. Siempre trató de estar contigo— acercó a Inuyasha en un abrazo, acariciándole suavemente las orejas.

Inuyasha abrazó a su mamá, aunque estaba ese olor que era leve pero persistente y eso le molestaba.

— Mamá, ¿Eres feliz? — preguntó Inuyasha.

— Lo soy.

— ¿Quieres a Maru?

— Sí.

— ¿Quieres a papá?

Izayoi guardo silenció — Sí, Inuyasha. Lo hago— respondió después de unos segundos.

Inuyasha iba a seguir con las preguntas que Izayoi siempre trataba de responder e incluso las más absurdas. Pero ella le detuvo.

—Inuyasha, vamos a jugar juntos, antes de que llegue tu padre.

— ¿Papá viene? —curioseó Inuyasha.

—Sí, así que debemos aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos— sonrió ella y tomó a su hijo de la mano para llevarlo a la caja de juguetes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sesshomaru vigilaba que el trabajo que encargó Tsuko, estuviera en orden. Su investigación estaba lista.

La risa de su madre se escuchó fuera de la habitación. No le tomó importancia y salió de su habitación. Sólo para ver que ella y Etsu llevaban una gran variedad de papelería y una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Eso enfureció a Sesshomaru, porque eso indicaba que los rumores eran ciertos y él luchaba por no creerlos.

Etsu logró verlo y lo saludó con una reverencia —Mi príncipe.

Su madre también lo miró y saludó —Sesshomaru, ¿Te vas tan pronto?

Sesshomaru asintió sin responder, dándole una mala mirada a Etsu.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? vamos de salida — se ofreció Etsu, tratando de no sentirse intimidado bajo la mirada penetrante de Sesshomaru.

—No— fue su fría respuesta.

Antes de que su madre o Etsu tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar, Sesshomaru se marchó y salió del palacio. Los guardias le acompañaban porque su padre no aprobaba que estuviera solo.

Llegó a la zona de estudio y estaban ahí sus compañeros de siempre. Algunas jóvenes daiyōkai intentaban coquetearle, los demás buscaban su amistad y por último Rayden tratando de hacerle la vida imposible.

No iba a mentir, tenía "amigos" y algunas jóvenes se le hacían lindas, pero su mente no estaba interesada en agradarles. Tenía otros problemas en su mente. Este día no iba a pelear con Rayden, no iba a darle el gusto.

— ¿Vas a fingir ser sordo? — se burló Rayden.

—Ahora no Rayden. No quiero pelear— dijo Sesshomaru, tratando de ignorarlo. Su paciencia tenía límites, pero esperaba no tener problemas.

Las clases avanzaron. Aburridas y comunes. Faltaban sólo unas pocas horas para salir.

Rayden estaba molesto, no había conseguido ninguna reacción por parte de Sesshomaru.

—Muy bien, tómense un descanso— ordenó Tsuko, pero era más para sí mismo. Se creía demasiado viejo para ser profesor.

Los jóvenes salieron del salón.

Rayden y Sesshomaru peleaban desde hace tiempo. Rayden no tenía el efecto deseado en Sesshomaru desde que eran niños, ahora lo único que causaba Rayden era no agradarle a los demás (aunque el joven estaba intentando demostrar por todos los medios que era mejor que Sesshomaru). Sin embargo, ahora tenía tantas buenas maneras de humillar a Sesshomaru delante de los demás y lo mejor es que eran ciertas.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dicen, Sesshomaru?

_-'Ignóralo… ignóralo'-_ sonaba una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Qué es lo que dicen? — preguntó uno de los amigos de Rayden con burla.

— ¿Es sobre el hanyou?... todos sabemos que es horrible—añadió otro de los compañeros inseparables de Rayden.

_\- 'No caigas en su juego'-_ se repitió, aunque las palabras ahora sí comenzaban a molestarlo. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su energía demoniaca molesta.

—Ese es el rumor más común y verdadero. Pero ahora tengo otros que dicen que son ciertos. Se dice que su padre es el perro faldero de los humanos y su madre una puta del nort…— no alcanzó hablar, fue atacado por el fuerte puño de Sesshomaru en su mejilla. Por la potencia del golpe, Rayden cayó al suelo, pero sus amigos no dudaron en entrar a defenderlo.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se tornaron rojizos por la molestia y los otros jóvenes buscapleitos se encontraban de igual manera utilizando su energía demoniaca para la defensa.

Los jóvenes estudiantes de cualquier grado o edad, tenían prohibido utilizarlo, pero a estos chicos parecía no importarle. Estaban tan cegados por la ira entre ellos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Inu no Taisho fue por Inuyasha.

Izayoi se quejó de la actitud de Inuyasha en secreto, esperanzada de que Inu no Taisho pudiera sacarle alguna información que Inuyasha no estaba contando.

Inu no Taisho cuestionó al cachorro todo el camino y el menor no respondió. Llegó al palacio, pero ahora con Inuyasha entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha bajó de los brazos de su padre. Entusiasmado por ver a Shu.

—No está— aclaró Inu no Taisho, sabiendo a quien buscaba Inuyasha.

Inuyasha contrajó las orejas por la mala noticia— ¿Por qué?

—Está estudiando.

— ¿Estudiando? ¿Dónde? —Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza en la incomprensión.

—Sí, no muy lejos de aquí. Ahí hay muchos jóvenes de la edad de Sesshomaru, quienes van a aprender nuevas cosas— explicó, mientras tomaba al cachorro de la mano y caminaban al palacio hacia su estudio.

— ¿Por qué?

—Los estudios son necesarios para ser más listos. Aprender y ver cosas nuevas.

— ¿Yo también puedo ir? — preguntó Inuyasha ahora un poco más emocionado, tratando de imaginarse conociendo a más personas para jugar.

—No. Aun no, eres muy pequeño.

Inuyasha bajó las orejas e hizo un puchero en la decepción.

—En algún momento irás, Inuyasha. Sólo espera— aunque Inu no Taisho no estaba seguro en qué lugar de estudios integrarían a Inuyasha cuando llegase el momento.

— ¿Quieres que te cuide Kina? O ¿Estar conmigo? — cuestionó Inu no Taisho fuera del estudio.

—Contigo papá— respondió Inuyasha esbozando una sonrisa.

Inu no Taisho asintió en el entendimiento. Inuyasha ya conocía las reglas del estudio de su padre. Inuyasha estuvo dibujando con papel y tinta que le ofreció su padre, y la mayor parte del tiempo recostado en la estola de éste; era similar a la de Sesshomaru, aunque Inuyasha en secreto prefería la de su hermano.

— ¿Mi señor? — hablo Kina desde fuera.

—Si Kina, pase— dijo Inu no Taisho, mientras firmaba unos papeles e Inuyasha estaba recostado en su cola.

Kina obedeció —Disculpe interrumpirlo, pero se encuentra el Sr. Tsuko y el joven príncipe esperándolo en la sala principal.

Inuyasha escuchó atento cuando mencionaron a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Sabes qué sucede? — le preguntó antes de levantarse y cargar a Inuyasha.

—El joven príncipe no se ve muy bien.

Inu no Taisho agradeció a la sierva. Dejando a Inuyasha en el suelo —Quédate aquí—le ordenó al cachorro.

Inuyasha desobedeció y lo siguió.

—Inuyasha…— le llamó la atención Inu no Taisho con voz autoritaria.

Inuyasha obedeció y regresó al estudió al no querer ver a su papá enfadado.

Inu no Taisho pensaba en los dos motivos por los cuales el Sr Tsuko estaba aquí y ninguno de los dos era bueno. Esperaba estar equivocado.

Llegando al estudio, miró al Sr Tsuko sosteniendo a Sesshomaru por el hombro. Sesshomaru tenía algunas heridas y moretones en el rostro y manos, su ropa tenía rasguños y estaba maltratada dejando ver algunas líneas rojas carmesí.

—Sr. Inu no Taisho— Saludó Tsuko.

Inu no Taisho devolvió el saludo.

— Me temó traerle malas noticias.

Inu no Taisho miró a Sesshomaru antes de hablar, Sesshomaru evitaba su mirada— Síganme al estudio, hablaremos ahí— dijo. Sabiendo que había demasiados ojos y oídos en la sala.

El Sr. Tsuko obedeció sin soltar a Sesshomaru, esto evidentemente molestaba al más joven.

Sesshomaru estaba completamente humillado. Los habían reprendido como niños cuando los separaron y después el Sr Tsuko no lo soltaba, como si fuese un cachorrito que fuera a perderse. Lo peor, todos los del palacio lo habían visto de esta manera tan patética.

Inuyasha estaba asomándose por la puerta para saber que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando la mirada de su padre se encontró con la de él, rápidamente se ocultó dentro del estudio.

Inu no Taisho había olvidado que su cachorro menor seguía ahí.

—Kina. Lleve a Inuyasha a su habitación, por favor— pidió el gran daiyōkai inu.

—Sí, mi señor.

Kina entró al estudio antes que los tres demonios. Sacó obedientemente a Inuyasha del estudio tomándolo de la mano.

_-'¿Inuyasha está aquí?'-_ se cuestionó Sesshomaru a sí mismo. Su respuesta fue clara cuando vio que el cachorro pasó junto a él mirándolo con tristeza; eso fue la peor vergüenza de Sesshomaru. Sintió como si todo su orgullo se hubiese esfumado.

Inuyasha no sabía porque su hermano se encontraba en tal estado y le atemorizaba el otro demonio en la habitación, quien no lo miraba muy amablemente.

—Sígame, señorito Inuyasha— ordenó Kina a Inuyasha.

Con Inuyasha fuera de la vista, Inu no Taisho le pidió al Sr Tsuko y a Sesshomaru tomar asiento. Cuando Inu no Taisho tomó asiento, rápidamente Tsuko habló:

—Lamento interrumpirle. Sé que es un señor muy ocupado…

—Descuide— interrumpió Inu no Taisho antes de que el Sr Tsuko siguiera hablando— ¿Qué sucedió?

Inu no Taisho miró a Sesshomaru, pero éste parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras evitaba la mirada.

—El joven príncipe siempre está peleando con un compañero del salón. Si no pelean, discuten y eso causa la distracción de sus demás compañeros— se quejó el maestro.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Tienes algo que decir? — le preguntó, sabiendo que su hijo no actuaba al menos si no fuera por una buena razón.

Sesshomaru no habló.

—Utilizaron su energía demoniaca y estuvieron peleando como salvajes en un receso.

Inu no Taisho negó con la cabeza, no podía creer que Sesshomaru actuara así— ¿Es eso cierto, Sesshomaru?

El joven demonio seguía sin responder.

El Sr. Tsuko miraba a la espera de algún castigo. Todo se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.

—No se preocupe, Sr Tsuko. Yo me encargaré de Sesshomaru— dijo, mirando a su hijo.

—Sobre eso… Temo y me avergüenza informarle que Sesshomaru está suspendido.

— ¿Suspendido? ¿Cuánto tiempo? — preguntó Inu no Taisho expectante.

—Sí, por dos semanas. Utilizar su youki está estrictamente prohibido y eso no se puede dejar pasar a la ligera.

— ¿Tanto tiempo? — Inu no Taisho estaba un poco molesto por esto, talvez no se podría pensar que fuera tanto tiempo, pero tomando en cuenta que Sesshomaru no era un mal alumno y nunca habían tenido ese tipo de problemas; lo era. A pesar de todo, Sesshomaru seguía sin reaccionar probablemente se le había dado primero la noticia a los jóvenes.

El maestro asintió —Si, una lástima. Sesshomaru es muy inteligente, pero necesita más control.

— ¿Rayden, tienen el mismo castigo?

— ¿Cómo supo que era aquel joven? — el maestro miró sorprendido. Incluso Sesshomaru parecía sorprendido dándole una rápida mirada a su padre.

—No es la primera vez— mencionó Inu no Taisho.

—Usted mismo lo ha dicho, no es la primera vez por ello necesitan un castigo más severo. Y sí, él y los otros chicos que se vieron involucrados también fueron suspendidos la misma cantidad de tiempo.

Inu no Taisho se levantó de su asiento —Gracias por la información. Necesito hablar con mi hijo a solas. Lo acompañare a la salida.

—No se moleste, conozco la salida. Sr Taisho espero verlo en dos semanas junto al joven Sesshomaru, para que la situación no se vuelva a repetir.

Inu no Taisho asintió y lo despidió.

Volvió a su asiento y miró a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru seguía evitando la mirada con los brazos cruzados.

Inu no Taisho no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

—Ve a atender tus heridas, hablaremos más tarde— ordenó, mientras planeaba que hacer con Sesshomaru.

—Ya lo hicieron— dijo Sesshomaru sin moverse del lugar. Si lo hicieron o no, no estaba claro para Inu no Taisho, porque había heridas que seguían sangrando.

—Bueno, vete a cambiar o a darte un baño.

Pero Sesshomaru no se inmuto.

—Sesshomaru— habló más fuerte, no estaba de humor para soportar la mala actitud de Sesshomaru.

—Todo esto es tú culpa.

* * *

-n-n-n-n-nn-nn-n  
**N/A: Espero lo hayan disfrutado. **  
**No tengo horario de actualizaciones ni nada por el estilo, lo siento :c .**  
**Muchas gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores, ustedes sabes quienes son ;). Los quiero, también un abrazo a todos los que comentan y dan sus opiniones en la historia son muy apreciadas.**

**Cualquier comentario, critica, mensaje de odio (espero no me lleguen nunca),duda u opinión es bienvenida.**

** NOTICIA URGENTE.  
Ya no habrá más publicaciones mi laptop murió y no hice ninguna copia de seguridad :c . Así que no sé cuanto durara la espera ya que tengo que conseguirme un nuevo computador e intentar revivir mi antigua laptop para recuperar los archivos :'( .**

**Lo lamento mucho TnT. Gracias por todo. **


	35. Rebeldía

**Hola volví, yeeeeiy. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, favoritos y seguimiento a las historia. No saben cuanto los amo (*3*)**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¿Mi culpa?

— ¡Si, todo es tu culpa! — gritó Sesshomaru. Estaba enojado, demasiado enojado—Si tu no hubieras estado con esa mujer humana, esa…

— ¡Sesshomaru! — interrumpió Inu no Taisho.

Sesshomaru trataba de tranquilizarse, estaba a punto de mencionar una palabra vulgar no digna de un príncipe. Pero con todos estos meses de molestias, miradas y rumores. Le eran insoportables y estaba cansado de ellas.

Tenía que hablarle con la verdad a su padre. Le gustase o no.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—Señorito Inuyasha, por favor quédese quieto— suplicaba la anciana Kina, tratando de mantener a Inuyasha en su habitación, pero el cachorro luchaba retorciéndose de su agarre.

—No, a Shu duele— decía el medio demonio angustiado por el aura de su hermano y padre.

—Al joven príncipe no le duele nada. Por favor manténgase en su habitación— pidió Kina, considerándose demasiado vieja para lidiar con el pequeño cachorro.

—Shu me necesita— repetía el cachorro incesantemente, forcejeando y buscando una salida. Kina no le maltrataba, pero le molestaba el hecho de que no quería llevarlo con Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha podía sentir la ira y el dolor de su hermano mayor e incluso la inquietud de su padre. Estaba desesperado en llegar a cualquiera de ellos para ayudar, pero con Kina en su camino eso se veía lejano.

—Si sigue con esa actitud no obtendrá más bocadillos de mi parte— amenazó Kina.

Inuyasha se detuvo y bajó sus orejas en la decepción.

—Muy bien, esa es la actitud. Ahora póngase a jugar con algo de todos los juguetes que le han regalado.

Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo lejos de Kina y haciendo un puchero.

—No crea que eso me detendrá, señorito.

Inuyasha no respondió mirándola con molestia. Eso hacía sonreír a la anciana. Pensaba que el cachorro era adorable… a pesar de su condición de hanyou.

—Esos no son asuntos de su incumbencia. Eso es entre su padre y hermano e incluso de la Señora, pero usted no tiene nada que ver en ello.

—Pero…

—Sin peros—interrumpió—Es hora de que se ponga a jugar.

Inuyasha la miró retadoramente, pero al final cedió de mala gana. Fue a su caja de juguetes y sacó una pelota.

Kina sonrió triunfante al ver que el pequeño cachorro le había obedecido. En parte entendía la angustia del cachorro. Las discusiones en esta familia eran particularmente acaloradas y podían sentirse e incluso escucharse (no es que ella estuviera rodeando en los pasillos cuando eso sucedía). Últimamente discutían bastante.

Inuyasha botaba la pelota, siendo completamente aburrido y sin encontrar diversión en ello. Era muy aburrido estar solo, jugar solo no era nada divertido. Quería escapar de ahí, pero no había forma con Kina observando todos sus movimientos.

Kina observaba al cachorro, aunque estaba en sus propias preocupaciones sobre la servidumbre del hogar. Sin ella liderando a las más jóvenes en estos momentos, estas se vendrían abajo y harían las cosas mal. La pequeña vocecita del hanyou la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Kina…

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, Señorito Inuyasha?

—Tengo hambre.

Kina sonrió, el cachorro tenía un gran apetito.

—Puede darme un bo-bocadillo— pidió Inuyasha utilizando todos los encantos de cachorro en su poder.

—Aún no he preparado nada, eso llevará tiempo.

—Por favor— suplicó con sus grandes ojos de cachorro.

Kina vaciló por un segundo, pero el hanyou era tan adorable —Esta bien, venga conmigo lo llevaré a la cocina mientras le preparo algo— Ella extendió la mano para que el hanyou la tomara.

—No.

— ¿No?

—Quiero estar aquí.

—Pero no puedo dejarlo solo.

—Si puedes, no haré nada. Prometo.

Kina no estaba segura de las palabras del cachorro. Aceptó no muy satisfecha— Iré a la cocina a prepararle algo. Pero si veo que no se encuentra aquí cuando llegue con la comida, no volveré a darle bocadillos nunca más.

Inuyasha asintió temeroso.

Kina salió de la habitación dejando al pequeño medio demonio a solas.

Inuyasha espero un poco de tiempo para esperar que Kina se alejara lo suficiente. Asomó su cabeza fuera de la habitación, para ver que la anciana no estuviera cerca. Cuando ya no vio ninguna señal de la anciana, salió disparado hacía el estudio de su padre.

Podía escuchar algunas cosas que no lograba comprender y la fuerte energía de la habitación era abrumadora. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero le era imposible.

— ¿Shu?... ¿Papá? — habló en voz baja tímido por la situación.

No recibió ninguna respuesta.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

— ¡Sesshomaru es suficiente! — regañó Inu no Taisho.

— Ahora entiendo porque madre prefiere estar en la compañía de Etsu— escupió Sesshomaru.

Esas palabras picaron en Inu no Taisho más de lo que deberían y castigo a su hijo de una manera sin pensar; lo abofeteo. Inu no Taisho se arrepintió rápidamente de su acción. Castigo de una manera injusta a su hijo mayor sólo por hablarle con la verdad, una verdad que él no quería reconocer.

—Sesshomaru yo… — trató de disculparse al ver la mejilla enrojecida más de lo que ya lo estaba y una mirada afligida por parte de su hijo que rápidamente cambió a una mirada sombría.

Sesshomaru le dio la espalda y murmuró una palabra, una palabra que Inu no Taisho creía jamás escuchar por parte de su hijo y que lastimaría a cualquier padre : "Te odio". La forma en la que dijo esas palabras era demasiado real, incluso genuino y no lo culparía por ello… pero eso no quería decir que era fácil procesarlas.

Sesshomaru no estaba seguro si quería pronunciar aquellas palabras de manera tan cruda, pero estaba molesto por el dolor en su rostro, molesto con toda la situación, molesto con su familia… molesto con su padre.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y fue sorprendido al ver a Inuyasha delante de él.

— ¿Shu? — habló el medio demonio con preocupación… su hermano.

Sesshomaru lo ignoró solo dándole un vistazo rápido. Demasiada humillación había recibido en un día para ser tratado como este.

— Sesshomaru, espera— pidió su padre, pero Sesshomaru estaba cansado de él.

Caminó directo a su habitación sin inmutarse ni mirar atrás. Estando en la seguridad de su habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él; Se derrumbó. Sintiendo todas esas emociones que había guardado durante tanto tiempo desbordarse fuera de él en forma de lágrimas.

—Maldición…—murmuró, odiándose a sí mismo por tal muestra de debilidad. Tratando inútilmente de secarlas y dejar de llorar, pero las lágrimas eran constantes.

Incluso él había ignorado todo el dolor que guardaba.

Necesitaba salir de aquí desesperadamente para aclarar sus ideas. Estar en el palacio comenzaba a sofocarlo, sólo tenía que esperar por el momento adecuado.

No importaba si se iba, no es como si alguien lo extrañara. Su madre estaba todo el tiempo fuera del palacio con Etsu (el amante según los rumores), su padre siempre estaba enfadado con él o demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención, e Inuyasha… Inuyasha era el constante recordatorio de la vergüenza de su familia.

Ignoró todo el dolor físico que le ocasionó Rayden y su pandilla, pero no podía deshacerse del dolor en su mejilla ocasionado por su padre. Por alguna razón esa quemaba más que las demás.

Sesshomaru apoyó su cabeza en la puerta, recargándose en ella y mirando hacía el techo. Dejando fluir las lágrimas desobedientes.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Inuyasha al ver a su hermano alejarse quería ir tras él, pero su padre lo detuvo.

—Déjalo— le ordenó.

—Pero…

—Él necesita tiempo a solas.

Inuyasha no estaba seguro de creer eso. Miró a su padre quien se veía muy triste.

— ¿Papá?

Inu no Taisho intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero falló miserablemente.

— ¿Shu bien? — pidió Inuyasha con preocupación.

—No lo sé…— admitió.

Inuyasha se acercó a él y lo abrazo intentando animarlo, pero Inu no Taisho no se sentía merecedor de ninguna muestra de afecto.

—Vamos a dejarte en tu habitación y después intentaré hablar con Sesshomaru.

— ¿Yo también?

—No, Inuyasha. Esto tengo que arreglarlo yo.

Inuyasha hizo un puchero en respuesta, pero se dejó sostener por su padre, quien lo cargó hasta su habitación.

Encontraron a Kina con una bandeja llena de bocadillos antes de entrar.

—Jovencito, usted me mintió. Llevó buscándolo y usted no estaba como me prometió.

Inuyasha ocultó sus orejas en la culpabilidad sin saber que responder. No quería perder la oportunidad de comer bocadillos.

Inu no Taisho podía ver la cara de mortificación de su hijo, _\- 'Tal vez, esto es algo importante'-_ pensó.

—Descuida, Kina. El cachorro estuvo conmigo. Yo le pedí que viniera— mintió Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha estaba aliviado ante esto, eso quería decir que tendría bocadillos ilimitadamente.

—Oh lo lamento, mi señor. Perdóneme señorito por juzgarlo mal. Aquí esta lo que pidió el señorito Inuyasha. Lo dejaré en la habitación.

Los tres entraron a la habitación y Kina dejo los bocadillos en la pequeña mesita de madera.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer por ustedes?

—Nada, gracias Kina. Puede retirarse.

Kina obedeció al instante.

Inu no Taisho bajó a Inuyasha al suelo. Inuyasha caminó hasta los bocadillos y tomó uno, pero ya no se sentía con el deseo de comer nada en absoluto.

— ¿Algo está mal? — preguntó Inu no Taisho con preocupación.

Inuyasha negó y le ofreció una.

—No, gracias. Quédate aquí, iré a ver a Sesshomaru.

—Yo quiero ir— pidió Inuyasha.

—No, quédate aquí— repitió Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha se quejó, pero obedeció.

Inu no Taisho salió de la habitación de Inuyasha para ir a la de Sesshomaru y estando frente a ella se sintió incapaz de hacer algo. Nada salía de él, ninguna palabra ni un movimiento. No tenía cara para ver a su cachorro mayor, aquel que siempre se llevaba un castigo sin merecerlo.

Se quedó ahí inmóvil, sintiéndose completamente miserable hasta que un soldado llegó corriendo hacia él.

— Mi señor, necesitan su presencia urgentemente— dijo alarmado el soldado.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó con preocupación, alejándose de la habitación de sus cachorros.

—Encontraron…— el soldado miró hacia todas partes, esperando no ser escuchado por nadie más que por su señor —un muerto, asesinaron a alguien— susurró.

— ¿Qué?... ¿En dónde?

—En dirección al este, antes de salir del territorio. La víctima era uno de los nuestro; Un explorador con experiencia. Hay rumores sobre los gatos leopardos, dicen que están por los alrededores y que ellos fueron los culpables. Encontraron a un grupo, pero no lograron atraparlo.

Inu no Taisho suspiró. Hace tiempo que no había noticias de los gatos leopardos.

—Mi señor, el comandante desea verlos no está muy lejos de aquí.

Inu no Taisho asintió. Miró hacía atrás unos momentos, preocupado por su cachorro mayor. Volviendo tenía que arreglar su relación con Sesshomaru e Irasue. Necesitaban hablar como una familia.

Antes de irse pidió a Kina mantener un ojo en Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, y que más guardias vigilaran los alrededores.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inuyasha estaba tirado en el suelo, esperando por su padre que jamás volvió.

—Señorito Inuyasha, su padre tuvo una emergencia urgente. Ordenó que nadie saliera del palacio. Puedo quedarme con usted si así lo desea— dijo Kina.

Inuyasha negó. No era nada sorpresivo que su padre lo abandonara de esta manera, ni tampoco que Kina lo estuviera vigilando constantemente (Inuyasha era vigilado también en casa de mamá, ya se había acostumbrado a ello), pero sí lo era no tener ninguna señal de Sesshomaru, quien no había salido para nada de su habitación.

—Estaré en la cocina, si usted necesita algo. Le dejaré los bocadillos por si acaso.

Inuyasha asintió ajeno a todo lo que dijo.

No estaba su padre, no estaba Myoga para molestar y Sesshomaru no parecía querer tenerlo cerca… de nuevo.

No quería jugar solo era aburrido de esa manera. Odiaba estar solo. Así que se levantó y tomó un bocadillo para llevarlo a su hermano. A Inuyasha le hacía sentir mejor cuando comía, no ahora, pero normalmente siempre funcionaba. Pensaba que si le daba el bocadillo a Sesshomaru éste se animaría.

— ¿Shu? — Dijo Inuyasha, mientras tocaba la puerta sin recibir respuesta.

— ¿Shu? — lo intentó de nuevo y nada.

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero tampoco funcionó. En un momento de desesperación y para hacerle llegar el bocadillo a Sesshomaru. Intentó pasarlo por debajo y a lado de la puerta, pero lo único que conseguía era el despedazamiento del alimento.

Derrotado se acostó fuera de la habitación de su hermano.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sesshomaru se dio un baño y atendió sus heridas, picaban un poco, pero era algo soportable. Después de todo, sanarían para mañana. El baño le ayudó a relajarse y borrar toda evidencia de lágrimas. Aunque sus ojos inyectados en sangre aún eran evidentes. No saldría de su habitación hasta que todo en él volviera a la normalidad.

Se vistió de manera decente y miró por la ventana a la espera de realizar su plan, mientras escuchaba los inútiles esfuerzos de Inuyasha por acercarse. Poco tiempo después ya no escuchó nada en absoluto. Sólo era él y el silencio. Como estaba acostumbrado.

Le llamó la atención al ver el doble de guardias que de costumbre. Por un segundo creyendo que era porque sabían de su escape, pero pronto ese pensamiento se esfumo de su cabeza al saber que era una estúpida creencia.

Esperó el tiempo suficiente para que menos guardias vigilaran el lugar. Cuando vio su oportunidad, salió de su habitación para percatarse que Inuyasha yacía dormido en el suelo.

Una parte de él quería dejarlo ahí, pero por otro lado sentía la obligación de llevarlo a la cama. Gruñó un poco exasperado consigo mismo por hacer lo correcto. Levantó a Inuyasha cargándolo suavemente y dejándolo en la cama con delicadeza para no despertarlo y evitar que arruinara su plan.

Inuyasha parecía no percatarse de nada a su alrededor aun sosteniendo el bocadillo. Ya completamente destrozado.

Sesshomaru le quitó el bocadillo y lo colocó en la pequeña mesita junto a los demás.

Sin más preámbulos y al ver que Inuyasha no despertó. Decidió seguir sus planes.

Nadie de la servidumbre tenía el valor de preguntarle hacía donde iba (no es como si él fuera a responderles). Todos siguieron realizando sus deberes como de costumbre. La verdadera preocupación de Sesshomaru eran los guardias. Para su sorpresa, los guardias murmuraban entre ellos y se marcharon rápidamente sin percatarse de él. Sesshomaru desconocía sus intenciones y si fuera otro momento los reprendería por ello, aunque agradecía su acción en estos momentos.

Su nueva preocupación era otra… ¿cómo saldría?: podía abrir las puertas, pero eso llamaría la atención, o saltarlas. Cualquier opción era obvia.

Decidió abrir una puerta, lo suficientemente para que pudiera salir. Por desgracia la puerta era ruidosa, llamando la atención no deseada.

— ¿Mi príncipe? — escuchó la voz de un guardia.

Sesshomaru lo ignoró para intentar huir a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, de la nada sintió peso extra en su cola. Lo que le hizo detener su intención. Miró sólo para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

—Suéltame— regañó en voz baja, para no llamar la atención más de lo que debía.

Inuyasha negó y lo sujetó con más fuerza — ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Mi joven señor, regrese.

— ¿A dónde cree que va, mi joven príncipe?

Los guardias volvieron a tomar su camino dirigiéndose a él, caminando de manera rápida.

Sesshomaru maldijo entre dientes y empezó a correr a toda velocidad. Escuchando como los guardias entraban en alarma e incluso podía sentir que lo acechaban.

Sesshomaru no estaba tan seguro sobre lo que estaba haciendo, temiendo que lo atraparan y volver a ser reprendido por su padre. –_'Todavía no es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse'_\- su voz interior le explicó. El problema también era que llevaba a Inuyasha consigo, aunque no lo quisiera.

Negó con la cabeza. No había llegado tan lejos en vano; No quería regresar como el cachorro abatido y con la vergüenza de sus acciones… probablemente después, pero ahora estaba en libertad (bueno en media libertad, aún seguía la guardia cerca e Inuyasha estaba aún aferrado a su cola).

Estando lejos lo suficiente, cargó a Inuyasha como era debido temiendo que el cachorro no pudiera aferrarse demasiado tiempo a la estola.

— ¿Shu, a dónde vamos? — preguntó Inuyasha con evidente emoción en su voz.

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca por dos motivos: 1.- No quería a Inuyasha con él y 2.- no tenía ni idea.

—Eso no importa— mintió Sesshomaru —. Tienes que prometerme que no te alejaras de mí por ningún motivo y obedecerás todo lo que diga.

— Prometo— respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa, ajeno de toda la situación.

El sonido de la guardia detrás de él seguía. Sesshomaru tendría que encontrar una forma de alejarse de ellos.

—Inuyasha, sujétate fuerte— Ordenó Sesshomaru e Inuyasha obedeció.

Corrió tan rápido y dando grandes saltos para acelerar el viaje, y perder a sus perseguidores. Se estaba cansando, pero no iba a renunciar ahora. Toda la percusión le parecía aterradora, emocionante, prohibida y… divertida. Esos soldados no eran rivales para él, Sesshomaru.

Se ocultó entre los bosques. Esquivando los árboles y sintiendo el aire fresco acariciar su rostro. Poco a poco los guardias fueron quedando en la lejanía. Todo iría bien si no tuviera a Inuyasha entre sus brazos, lo miró de reojo con molestia; Inuyasha parecía completamente divertido sonriendo y cerrando los ojos porque probablemente el viento era demasiado fuerte para él.

Inuyasha se encontró con su mirada y le ofreció una sonrisa. Sesshomaru rápidamente lo evitó, odiándolo por no poder odiarlo.

Sesshomaru sintió algunas punzadas de dolor por sus heridas producidas por la pelea anterior, pero las ignoró. Aún no estaba lo suficientemente lejos del palacio y tenía que aprovechar la luz del día.

Pensaba cual sería sus pasos a seguir, nunca creyó llegar tan lejos. Estaba claro que no iría al bosque Shibu; Ese lugar era demasiado obvio.

Necesitaba un lugar donde su padre no se atrevería buscar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—Irasue, ¿estás bien?

Irasue volvió su mirada a su amigo —Oh lo lamento, ¿En qué estábamos?

—En que ya terminamos— aclaró Etsu con orgullo, cerrando el libro de manera abrupta.

— ¿Es cierto? O ¿sólo lo haces para evitar estudiar? — preguntó Irasue mirando a Etsu con desconfianza.

—Oh Irasue, me duele que hagas tales acusaciones en mi contra— Dijo Etsu dramáticamente poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho mientras fingía dolor —No creó poder recuperarme de tu desconfianza hacia mí.

Irasue aplaudió con sarcasmo — Vaya que actuación, por un segundo estaba a punto de sentirme terriblemente culpable.

La sonrisa de Etsu volvió — ¿Qué puedo decir? Aprendí de la mejor.

Irasue rió, pero no como usualmente lo hacía lo que alertó a Etsu.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Etsu.

Irasue no estaba bien, algo le preocupaba, pero no podía saber que era con exactitud —Estoy bien— mintió con una sonrisa— Sólo un pequeño malestar eso es todo.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver a un curandero? Ellos…

— He dicho que estoy bien— aclaró Irasue.

Eso no aliviaba la preocupación del daiyōkai de ojos claros.

— El tiempo pasa muy rápido, quien diría que lucharías con tu hermano menor por el poder— Irasue dijo cambiando de tema.

— Lo sé, ni yo mismo me lo imaginaba. Creí que mi hermano mayor quedaría en el poder por muchos años más y que sus hijos seguirían sus pasos. Pero la vida es extraña. Mi hermano jamás tuvo ninguna familia.

— ¿Sabes el motivo? —Irasue se sentía como una chismosa, pero tenía la necesidad de charlar para olvidarse de ese misterioso malestar.

Etsu se encogió de hombros — No lo sé y poco me interesa descubrirlo, la verdad. No hable con nadie de mi familia durante mis viajes.

— ¿Cómo fueron?

— ¿Quienes? ¿Mi familia? Tú los conoces.

—Tus viajes, tonto.

— Oh eso. Fue increíble, Irasue. Ningún libro o una pintura puede describir o mostrar a detalle la belleza y sensación de los paisajes.

—Cuéntame.

Y Etsu así lo hizo, describiendo cada detalle del lugar que visitó, de las tribus, personas y criaturas que conoció. E Irasue estaba fascinada con ello. Ella siempre imagino viajar y conocer el mundo (aunque este era un deseo secreto porque sus padres siempre la habían preparado para otra cosa). Conocía algunas partes por sus deberes políticos junto a Inu no Taisho, pero nunca podían quedarse mucho tiempo a explorar todo como es debido.

Envidiaba a Etsu, lo envidiaba porque él había vivido como siempre había deseado; lejos de las responsabilidades, conociendo y aprendiendo cosas nuevas cada día. Simplemente era maravilloso.

—Voy a extrañar esa vida tal vez un poco o mucho al principio, pero sé que si no hago esto Saburo cometerá el mismo error que mi padre y mi hermano.

—Tal vez… tal vez tengas razón.

—Siempre tengo razón, pero basta de hablar de mí, ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Nada interesante, te aburrirás— dijo Irasue.

— Vamos Irasue, yo te conté todo.

—Está bien— suspiró en la derrota—Recuerdas la vida de las mujeres casadas de las cuales nos burlábamos de adolescentes.

Etsu asintió.

— Bien… mi vida es igual.

— ¿Tan mal?

— Sí, así de mal— confirmó.

— Oh… ¿entonces lo de Inu no Taisho es cierto?

— Sí… lo es, la mayor parte de ella— afirmó Irasue en voz baja, no muy orgullosa de admitirlo.

—Ese idiota, ¿Cómo…

— Sí es un idiota y creo que él mismo lo sabe— interrumpió Irasue evitando la mirada de Etsu—… lo peor es...yo, no lo sé.

—Creo entenderlo—murmuró Etsu por lo bajo.

— Odio esa sensación, odio tener este sentimiento tan… Ese idiota me importa y eso es lo que más me molesta.

Etsu escuchó en silencio. Irasue sabía que no era correcto de hablar de estos temas teniendo en cuenta su pasado, pero no podía evitarlo. No confiaba en nadie y ninguna de sus amistades era sincera.

—Piensas que soy una tonta… ¿Cómo puedo estar con alguien que me hace daño?... No puedo evitarlo— El ardor de ojos estaban en los ojos de Irasue, quería llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse sensible bajo estos estúpidos temas?

Etsu la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla—No, no pienso que eres una tonta. Al contrario, eso es lo que provoca ese sentimiento que tanto odias porque es...

—una estupidez— interrumpió Irasue.

—No… bueno tal vez a veces— guardó silencio por unos segundos—A quien quiero engañar. No lo sé. Quería decir algo profundo y sensible pero no tengo nada. Todo fue tu culpa por interrumpirme— se quejó, aun abrazando a Irasue.

Irasue rió levemente, sin decir ninguna palabra. Se sentía bien estar en un abrazo, a pesar de que no había palabras podía sentir la comodidad en ello.

Etsu tampoco dijo nada, quedándose en un silencio cómodo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una sirvienta muy alarmada —Mi señora, trajeron un reca…— se quedó congelada al ver la imagen delante de ella, rápidamente lo evito con la cara enrojecida con dificultad para encontrar las palabras —L-lo lamento.

Etsu e Irasue se soltaron al comprender la expresión de la sierva.

— ¿Qué recado? — preguntó Irasue, olvidando por completo la entrada alarmante de la sierva.

—Nos dejaron este recado. Lamento la interrupción— dijo la sierva sonrojada de la vergüenza. Entregando el papel a Irasue y disculpándose mientras se marchaba rápidamente.

—Habrá muchos rumores sobre esto— comentó Etsu detrás de Irasue.

—Ni que lo menciones— murmuró Irasue leyendo el papel.

Etsu vio como el cuerpo de Irasue se tensó y toda sonrisa desapareció en el rostro de ella. Él iba a preguntarle al respecto, pero ella salió rápidamente de la sala. Etsu no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, preguntándose: ¿Qué sucedió?

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Cualquier comentario, critica y opinión es bienvenida.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios, les mando un gran saludo y fuerte abrazo.**


	36. Aire libre

Sesshomaru exhausto, bajó a Inuyasha al suelo y se derrumbó en el césped respirando con dificultad. Olvidando por completo la suciedad o los gérmenes de la tierra; sus pulmones dolían, y sus piernas eran incapaces de poder brindar un paso más.

Se había dejado llevar por la adrenalina del momento, que sus dolencias de la pelea con Rayden las dejó en el olvido. Pero ahora parecían perjudicarlo y ser su recordatorio sobre pensar bien sus acciones antes de realizarlas.

_\- 'Tal vez fue una mala idea'_\- pensó, creyendo que debió de haber salido cuando se encontrara en buenas condiciones.

Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo, mirando con desconfianza su entorno. El lugar era un bosque y no era parecido a ninguno en el que estuviera antes (tomando en cuenta que el pobre cachorro sólo conocía dos); La brisa era cálida y agradable. Los olores eran tan exóticos y desconocidos, los arboles eran grandes y robustos y el césped era tan suave como si jamás hubiese sido pisado antes. Inuyasha se encontraba fascinado por el ambiente, pero tenía gran curiosidad de saber dónde estaban.

— ¿Shu?

Sesshomaru no miró al hanyou a su lado que trataba de imitarlo, en cambió sólo cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse y pensar.

— ¿Shu? — insistió el cachorro.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Sesshomaru no sabía la respuesta. Inseguro hacía donde habían llegado con exactitud. Se había concentrado tanto en perder a los guardias de su padre que no había puesto la mínima atención en el camino. Pero una cosa era segura; Se habían alejado del palacio.

—En un bosque— suspiró Sesshomaru sin dar mucho detalle.

Inuyasha sabía que era un bosque, pero no sabía cuál y observando que su hermano seguía en otros asuntos, se encogió de hombros y decidió explorar el entorno.

Permanecieron en silencio. El mayor perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras que el más pequeño olfateando los alrededores sin alejarse de su hermano.

El cansancio de Sesshomaru desapareció y su respiración se regularizó. Trataba de adivinar en donde estaban, recordando el camino y los pasos que dio para llegar hasta aquí.

Relajándose lo suficiente sintió el cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Indicativo de que se sanaba lentamente a sí mismo; empezando por las heridas más pequeñas e insignificantes. Con ello recordó la discusión con su padre. Sesshomaru no quería llegar al extremo de mencionar aquellas palabras, bueno… se sentía molesto (demasiado), pero realmente no odiaba a su padre todo lo contrario y se sentía tan mal por decir esas palabras sin intención.

Incluso ahora que tenía "Libertad", no podía deshacerse de los problemas en su mente.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado, pensando como su plan había sido arruinado. Se suponía que iba a salir lo más silenciosamente posible, quedarse un par de horas de horas en el bosque (no es como si alguien notara su ausencia) y después volver como si nada hubiese sucedido. No intentaba huir de su hogar. Lo único que quería era un espacio para sí mismo, un pequeño respiro lejos de todos los ojos del palacio. Pero no, todo su plan fracaso; Llamó la atención más de lo necesario (para él no sería sorpresa si sus padres se enteraron), ese par de horas tenían que reducirse drásticamente por culpa de Inuyasha que prácticamente se pegó a él y arruinó todos sus planes... nuevamente Inuyasha era el culpable de todas sus desgracias.

La amargura y el resentimiento llegaron a Sesshomaru, mirando con molestia al pequeño hanyou que olfateaba una extraña planta. El más joven sintió la pesada mirada y miró con cautela, con sus orejas pegadas a su cabeza.

Inuyasha estaba inseguro al ver a su hermano. Sesshomaru tenía ese extraño sentimiento en sus ojos, casi al igual que los humanos que lo rechazaron.

— ¿Shu?

Sesshomaru rompió el contacto visual al escuchar a Inuyasha.

—Olvídalo—Murmuró Sesshomaru evitando el contacto visual con el hanyou. Tenía tantas cosas que decir, pero, ¿qué caso tenía?

Descargar su furia en Inuyasha no serviría de nada, ya cometió ese error con su padre no quería volver a cometerlo de nuevo.

Inuyasha se acercó a Sesshomaru sintiendo la confusión del mayor y tocó con cuidado el hematoma del brazo derecho del daiyōkai. Sabía que su hermano mayor estaba herido.

— ¿Qué haces? — se quejó Sesshomaru, no había notado la cercanía del menor.

— ¿Te pegaron? — preguntó Inuyasha señalando el moretón.

—No es nada— respondió.

Inuyasha ignoró la respuesta — ¿Te de-defendiste?

Sesshomaru le miró por un par de segundos con sorpresa —Sí, si lo hice— respondió.

Inuyasha sonrió ante la respuesta, pero después fue invadido con la confusión. ¿Por qué alguien atacaría a Shu? Shu no era un hanyou y parecía saber y poder hacer todo.

— ¿Por qué? — curioseó Inuyasha.

—No iba a permitir que me atacaran sin…

—No, eso no— Interrumpió Inuyasha — ¿Por qué atacaron?

—Porque son unos idiotas — murmuró Sesshomaru para sí mismo, pero el comentario también fue escuchado por el pequeño —. A veces atacan sin ninguna razón— corrigió. Realmente Sesshomaru desconocía porque Rayden lo molestaba todo el tiempo.

Eso tenía un poco de sentido para Inuyasha, pero no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta. Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por Sesshomaru.

— ¿Qué era esa planta que olfateabas? — preguntó fingiendo interés. Sabía que si seguía con las preguntas de Inuyasha no tendría fin, ahora que el cachorro podía hablar mejor se convirtió en insoportable por querer saber el "¿Por qué?" y el "¿Cómo?" de todo.

Inuyasha rápidamente corrió de vuelta a la planta —Mira Shu— dijo el cachorro tentado a tocarla.

Sesshomaru se levantó de mala gana (sus piernas ya no dolían más, pero tenía la necesidad de seguir acostado), se acercó a su hermano y observó la planta.

Era una flor. Una orquídea pequeña muy extraña; Su tallo delgado color verde, tubérculos pequeños y ovoides, y dos flores blancas con lóbulos que asemejaban la extraña forma de una garza en vuelo.

—Sagiso— comentó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha miró confundido.

—Ese es el nombre de la planta: Sagiso.

— ¿Las flores tienen nombres?

—Es una orquídea y sí. Es para reconocerlas.

—Oh, Hola Sagiso— saludó Inuyasha a la pequeña orquídea blanca.

Sesshomaru rodó los ojos, creyendo la actitud de Inuyasha demasiado torpe. De la nada recordó la situación de su escape y se cuestionó sobre la manera en la que debería volver: Tendría que volver al palacio derrotado y avergonzado o esperar a que su padre llegara por ellos y que lo reprendiera a él lejos de todos. Ninguna opción era buena, pero podía vivir con la segunda opción, aparte no sabía muy bien donde estaba así que la segunda se convirtió en la única; su padre conocía las tierras como la palma de su mano no tardaría mucho en encontrarlos.

Suspiró derrotado hasta que una liebre llamó su atención y sus instintos de cazador se despertaron.

—Inuyasha, ¿sabes cazar?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza sin dejar de admirar la Sagiso.

—Podría enseñarte— Se ofreció Sesshomaru en un intento de despejar su mente de los problemas familiares y haciendo tiempo para la llegada de su padre.

Inuyasha se emocionó ante la idea e ignoró a la orquídea por completo para centrarse en Sesshomaru.

— ¿Shu quiere enseñar? — preguntó con demasiada emoción, sin poder creer la proposición.

—Sólo si tú quieres aprender— respondió Sesshomaru.

— ¡Si, si, si! ¡Sí quiero! — contestó Inuyasha con demasiado entusiasmo, ocasionando que Sesshomaru comenzara a arrepentirse de la idea.

Sesshomaru empezó enseñándole las cosas más básicas de la cacería y las habilidades necesarias: Paciencia, atención a su entorno y el sigilo. También le advirtió de los peligros.

Sesshomaru hizo una demostración de cómo cazar correctamente sin matar a la criatura acechada: una liebre. No veía necesario asesinarla sin motivo. Inuyasha estaba maravillado con la enseñanza, idolatrando a Sesshomaru. Su hermano realizó la cacería con tal sigilo y rapidez que Inuyasha había temido estar solo por unos segundos.

Sesshomaru disfrutaba de la atención y la admiración por parte de Inuyasha. Ahora era turno del más pequeño.

Inuyasha corrió por todo el lugar con entusiasmo en busca de alguna presa; olfateando con su nariz pegada al suelo, distrayéndose con cualquier ruido y saltando sobre cualquier cosa que mostrara movimiento. Ladraba con emoción cada vez que avistaba un objetivo. Todos los animales del bosque eran alertados por la presencia de ambos.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar reír a pesar de que intentó duramente de ocultarlo. Los tristes intentos y las torpezas de Inuyasha era demasiado divertido para romper sus barreras. Quería reprenderlo por su falta de cuidado, pero le era imposible; No quería arruinar la alegría del cachorro y aparte él también se divertía de ello. Sólo le llamaba la atención cuando era debidamente necesario.

Inuyasha entre salto y salto, encontraba rastros o plantas que atraían su atención. Preguntándole a Sesshomaru que eran tales cosas. Sesshomaru aprovechó esas oportunidades para brindar su conocimiento de la Fauna y flora del lugar. Dándose con ello, una idea a sí mismo sobre donde se encontraban.

Inuyasha estaba maravillado. Sesshomaru era tan listo como mamá y papá. Realmente admiraba a su hermano mayor.

Siguieron perdiendo el tiempo en la "cacería", si a lo que sea que hacía Inuyasha se le llamara cazar.

Sesshomaru se preocupaba al saber que no había ninguna señal de su padre, pero no se asustaba sobre el lugar. –'_Probablemente padre este muy ocupado'- _pensó o eso es lo que le gustaba imaginar. Su otra opción era que su padre no tenía ningún interés en recuperarlos y eso no era el caso. Si su padre odiaba a Sesshomaru por lo menos tendría la decencia de recuperar a su hijo pequeño.

—Shu, tengo hambre — se quejó Inuyasha, al igual que su estómago.

Sesshomaru miró a su alrededor para encontrar algo, pero Inuyasha había espantado a todos los animales del bosque.

—Creo que tendremos que pescar— murmuró Sesshomaru. Era la única opción que quedaba.

— ¿Yo también puedo?

Si permitía que Inuyasha pescara primero, significaba que no habría comida. No podía arriesgarse a ello.

—Lo haré primero yo y después tú. Pero antes tenemos que hacer una fogata.

Inuyasha asintió y caminó detrás de su hermano.

Inuyasha recolectó puras pequeñas ramitas mientras que Sesshomaru recolectaba troncos. Inuyasha se emocionó más al ver que su hermano hizo fuego y que cada vez que lanzaba alguna de sus ramas; el fuego crecía.

—Inuyasha, ten cuidado—advirtió Sesshomaru.

Pero Inuyasha estaba demasiado entusiasmado lanzando sus ramitas. Sesshomaru no se preocupaba tanto porque Inuyasha tenía una buena distancia alejado de la fogata.

Pescar fue un poco más fácil que la cacería. Sesshomaru logró capturar 3 peces: dos medianos y uno grande. Lo suficiente para alimentarlos.

—Wooooow Shu, lo hiciste— dijo Inuyasha con admiración —Ahora mi turno.

Antes que Sesshomaru pudiera llamarle la atención. Inuyasha se lanzó al agua chapoteando y espantando sin querer toda vida acuática.

Sesshomaru decidió dejar a Inuyasha juguetear y él fue a preparar los pescados. La fogata se encontraba a sólo 8 pasos lejos del río, lo suficiente para observar al hanyou.

A pesar de que en ocasiones llegaba a sentir cierta molestia hacía Inuyasha, ahora era su completa responsabilidad cuidar de él. No sólo porque Sesshomaru era culpable de traerlo _\- 'Debí de haber sido más cuidadoso'-_ se regañó internamente. También porque sus padres no le perdonarían si algo le sucediera al pequeño medio demonio.

Inuyasha olfateó y fue recibido por el delicioso aroma del pescado. Volvió nuevamente a su hermano esperando la comida.

Sesshomaru le entregó el pescado y tomó uno para sí mismo. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y Sesshomaru incómodo por la cercanía de Inuyasha, pero tenía una buena razón.

—Inuyasha, estas empapado— se quejó el mayor.

—Siento Shu, no atrape nada y tengo frío— respondió el cachorro con evidente decepción, sus orejas y mirada era suficiente prueba de ello.

Sesshomaru resopló y permitió que el más joven se acorrucara junto a él, para finalmente cubrirlo con su cola. Fue incomodo por la humedad de Inuyasha, pero no quería que se enfermara.

—Gracias Shu— agradeció Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru fingió no oírlo —Ten cuidado con el pescado está caliente y tiene espinas—advirtió.

— ¿Qué hago? — preguntó Inuyasha preocupado.

—… Sólo ten cuidado al comerlo

Inuyasha realizó lo mismo que hacía su mamá cuando la comida era demasiado caliente: Sopló y dio pequeños bocados.

Sesshomaru iba a darle un mordisco a su comida, cuando unas extrañas energías llamarón su atención. No eran ninguna familiar o conocida, ni tampoco parecían ser amistosas.

Inuyasha se detuvo al escuchar los gruñidos bajos de su hermano, parecía alertado por algo e Inuyasha quería saber qué es lo que molestaba a su hermano mayor.

Sesshomaru no sabía si ocultar su energía demoniaca o aumentarla lo suficiente para espantarlos.

Cualquiera de sus acciones no serviría de nada. Las extrañas energías se acercaban a una gran velocidad.

* * *

n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n  
**N/A:Lo lamento, no es el capitulo más largo y realmente odio decepcionarlos miles de veces. Pero no me encuentro muy bien de salud (No es de muerte, sólo que soy muy susceptible a decaer por completo. Raramente me enfermo y cuando lo hago es como si no tuviera un mañana ._. ). Tenía la necesidad de publicar esto para que sepan que sigo con vida y no me he olvidado de seguir con el fic.  
Gracias por todos sus ánimos, no saben cuanto se los agradezco.**


	37. Ataque

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, olvidó su pescado, sujetó a Inuyasha con fuerza y saltó hacía atrás justo a tiempo para esquivar una extraña cuchilla que fue lanzada hacia ellos.

Inuyasha chilló en sorpresa por el rápido movimiento y también porque su comida cayó al suelo.

—Shu, mi comida— murmuró Inuyasha a punto de hacer un puchero, siendo rápidamente detenido por un gruñido de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru miró con detenimiento su entorno, especialmente donde fue lanzado el cuchillo. Y los vio. Tres gatos leopardo: Una hembra y dos machos. Pero parecían no ser los únicos.

—Eres rápido, cría— Burló uno de ellos. Color negro, ojos ambarinos y de gran tamaño; era robusto, con un traje ninja color azul y parecía ser del mismo tamaño que su padre.

—No soy una cría— defendió Sesshomaru. Estaba de pie cubriendo a Inuyasha con su cola y listo para cualquier ataque sin estar en posición defensiva. No transmitía ningún miedo o vacilación. Su rostro perfectamente estoico.

—Tienes razón. Mi error. No una, sino dos crías— dijo señalando el bulto en el brazo izquierdo de Sesshomaru.

—Y no son cualquier cría. Son los adorables cachorritos de Inu no Taisho—Mencionó la gata color crema.

Sesshomaru gruñó en respuesta.

Por la forma en que vestían y se veían Sesshomaru sabía muy bien que eran Gatos leopardo. Su forma felina humanoide daba entender a Sesshomaru que eran demonios de bajo rango al no poder mantener una verdadera forma "humana". Eso podría tomarlo como una ventaja, pero para su desgracia había más de tres gatos; Podía escuchar a otros más rodeándolo y vigilándolo entre las sombras.

— ¿Qué sucede, perrito? ¿Un ratón te comió la lengua? — sonrió con burla el gato color cobre.

—No. Simplemente no tengo interés en perder mi tiempo con ustedes— respondió Sesshomaru.

El gato color cobre le dio una mirada de odio puro.

—El perrito tiene agallas— sonrió con diversión el gato negro.

—Creo que no sabes quiénes somos—. Habló la hembra — Mira perrito, nosotros…

—No pregunte y no me interesa, ahora largo— Interrumpió Sesshomaru, la molestia siendo evidente en su voz.

Inuyasha se retorció un poco del agarre de Sesshomaru para observar y rápidamente se arrepintió. Tres demonios que nunca había visto en su vida estaban delante de él, con aspecto intimidante y ofreciéndole miradas divertidas y de molestia. Miró hacía atrás para ser recibido por tres pares de ojos felinos que lo acechaban entre las sombras. No pudo ver más porque la cola de Sesshomaru volvió a cubrirlo.

—Estoy harto. Déjenmelo a mí— dijo el gato color cobre, flexionando sus garras para atacar siendo detenido por la hembra.

—Tranquilo, es divertido y lindo— Volteó hacía Sesshomaru—. Me agradas perrito, así que te daré tres opciones — mostrando tres garras para enfatizar su punto—. 1.- Puedes venir con nosotros por las buenas. 2.- Puedes entregarnos a esa cosa que traes contigo y a cambio, nosotros te dejaremos huir libremente. O 3.- Hacer todo por las malas.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio pensativo. No era porque consideraba las opciones (las opciones eran pésimas). Lo hacía para poder escuchar con atención el ruido que le rodeaba. Podía decir con seguridad que en total eran 6 gatos. Lo suficiente para causarle problemas.

Sesshomaru no tenía ningún arma, sólo sus habilidades y su brazo izquierdo no sería de utilidad por tener que cargar de Inuyasha. Toda probabilidad estaba en su contra.

— ¿Y bien? —presionó el gato negro.

Sesshomaru dio una media sonrisa arrogante—Tengo una mejor opción. Porque no se largan y así puede que les perdone la vida.

El gato negro soltó una fuerte risa gutural por la arrogancia del joven daiyōkai.

Sesshomaru sintió una molestia a su orgullo; Nadie se burlaba de él.

—Que agallas para ser un perrito en problemas—La diversión se esfumó en la cara del gato negro—. Por desgracia, esa no es una opción. Tú padre asesino a nuestro líder y si no mal recuerdo, Tú estabas ahí.

—No lo recuerdo. Su líder debe de ser tan poca cosa para olvidarlo tan rápido— contestó Sesshomaru.

Los gatos bufaron en ira. Sesshomaru trató de no demostrar alguna emoción. Un futuro líder no debe de demostrar temor hacía sus enemigos; era algo que había aprendido.

Inuyasha se atemorizo por el aterrador sonido. Era igual que escuchar al gato de casa de su mamá cuando no quería jugar con él. Inuyasha tuvo que aprender por las malas, cuando el gato no estaba de humor. Sólo que esto era diferente. Eran muchos bufidos y sonaban agresivos y amenazantes.

—Mide tus palabras, cachorrito— gruñó el gato color cobre, afilando sus garras en el árbol junto a él. Como si tratará de demostrar lo peligroso que podía ser.

Sesshomaru no se sintió intimidado. Sesshomaru creía demasiado en sí mismo, suponiendo que los gatos no serían problema para él a pesar de que sus habilidades aún no estaban perfeccionadas.

—Shu, quiero ir a casa— susurró Inuyasha. Ya no le era divertido estar aquí.

Sesshomaru no respondió, mirando con cuidado cualquier movimiento de los gatos. Estaba seguro que iban a atacar y tenía que prepararse para ello.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inu no Taisho terminó de inspeccionar al difunto soldado; no tenía ni una marca ocasionada por los gatos leopardo, en cambio, tenía heridas por armas humanas las causantes de la muerte.

Sus soldados encontraron tres cuerpos de gatos leopardos asesinados de la misma manera. No había duda de que había un grupo de humanos extremistas.

Inu no Taisho suspiró frustrado. Sólo podía pensar en que tendría más reuniones, discusiones, papeleo, posibles peleas o incluso una guerra.

—Sr. Inu no Taisho tengo una noticia urgente que entregarle— dijo alarmado un soldado, sacándolo de cualquier pensamiento.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ocultando su emoción de irritación. Hoy no era un buen día.

—Es sobre el príncipe Sesshomaru y el joven Inuyasha.

Al escuchar la mención de sus hijos, la irritación y fastidio desaparecieron para ser remplazados por la preocupación. Las cosas con Sesshomaru habían terminado mal y a su cachorro menor le había mentido diciéndole que volvería pronto.

— ¿Qué hay con ellos? —Preguntó con evidente preocupación.

—Mi señor, ellos huyeron del palacio— informó el soldado.

Inu no Taisho no podía creer eso, tenía que haber un fuerte motivo para ello, pero no preguntó dirigiéndose rápidamente al palacio en busca de respuestas. –'_Soy un mal padre_'- se dijo a sí mismo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Irasue llegó al palacio para informarse sobre lo que había sucedido, pero cuando se enteró finalmente que camino había tomado su hijo no dudo ni un segundo en seguir la pista.

El olor de Sesshomaru era vago en el ambiente. El viento y el tiempo transcurrido habían ocultado las señales de su cachorro… de sus cachorros. El pequeño Inuyasha también estaba con él y eso no la hacía sentir mejor.

Rumores circulaban que Sesshomaru quería deshacerse del pequeño. Ella no creía esa vil mentira, Sesshomaru pudo no haber aceptado al hanyou al principio, pero ahora definitivamente Sesshomaru adoraba al cachorro. Aunque su hijo no lo admitiera, era evidente que mostraba preocupación y cariño por el más joven.

—Irasue no quiero preocuparte, pero no estaban solos— Comentó Etsu, inspeccionando un árbol.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó ella, acercándose junto a él.

—Mira aquí— respondió Etsu, señalando unas extrañas marcas—Son garras.

—Tal vez son de los soldados— Irasue necesitaba pensar eso, no quería ni imaginar que sus hijos estuvieran en peligro. Confiaba en las habilidades de Sesshomaru, pero los bosques eran peligrosos y contenían bestias impredecibles.

— No lo creo. Los soldados dejaron de seguirlo a este punto. ¿Cuáles son los lugares favoritos de Sesshomaru?

—El bosque Shibu.

—Entonces debe de…

—Sí Sesshomaru estaba huyendo como todos dicen, ese sería el último lugar que visitaría. Sesshomaru no es tonto y sabe que ese es el primer donde buscaríamos—interrumpió Irasue—. No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué huiría?

— ¿Por qué no lo haría?

Irasue se ofendió por la pregunta, ella trataba de hacer lo mejor para Sesshomaru — ¿Qué quieres decir?... estas diciéndome que…

—Tranquila, no estoy diciendo eso. No te juzgo. No sé nada de crianza de cachorros, sé qué haces lo mejor que puedes. Lo que quiero decir es que Sesshomaru está pasando por una etapa difícil y normal, sólo está actuando como cualquier adolescente que tiene problemas.

— ¿Problemas?

Irasue pensó en el comportamiento de Sesshomaru estos días; Su hijo había estado actuando como de costumbre, tal vez un poco más distante de lo normal e incluso se había alejado de Inuyasha, y también Sesshomaru estaba más irritable, entre otros aspectos. Evidentemente Sesshomaru había dado muestras de malestar y ella no lo había notado hasta ahora.

—Es mi culpa—murmuró Irasue.

—No digas eso, Irasue. No es tu culpa— consoló Etsu lo mejor que podía.

—No le preste la suficiente atención, con todo lo que está pasando y yo ignore como se sentía— cubrió su rostro con las manos, ocultando cualquier muestra de debilidad —. Soy una pésima madre—Los recuerdos de sus abortos involuntarios llegaron a su mente. El destino lo sabía, sabía lo pésima madre que era y por ello, los cachorros que jamás llegó a conocer ni a abrazar habían perecido mucho antes de que pudiera anunciar su nacimiento.

Etsu se puso completamente nervioso, no sabía qué hacer —No, no lo eres. Eres una buena madre— animó.

—No, no lo soy. Tal vez… tal vez por eso no puedo—susurró. Este no era un momento para quebrarse y llorar por cosas del pasado, pero no podía soportarlo al imaginarse perder a su único hijo. El dolor del pasado que había tratado por muchos años ocultar, estaba saliendo a la luz.

Etsu abrazó a Irasue en un intento por consolarla. Desconocía el comportamiento tan inesperado de Irasue. Era normal que una madre mostrara preocupación por su cachorro, pero esto era una reacción muy inusual por parte de Irasue. Tenía que haber algo más en todo esto.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—Perro desgraciado— se quejó el gato cobrizo cubriendo su oreja izquierda (o lo que quedaba de ella), tratando de detener la sangre y el dolor.

Sesshomaru había utilizado su látigo venenoso para mantenerlos alejado de él e Inuyasha. Su verdadera intención era cortarle la cabeza, pero por desgracia sus heridas infligidas anteriormente habían ralentizado sus movimientos.

La gata color crema y el gato negro rieron por el infortunio de su amigo, quien había insultado al joven príncipe diciéndole: "Perro que ladra no muerde". Aunque el cachorro a pesar de estar en una desventaja numérica se había enfrentado al cobrizo sin ningún problema.

—Me sorprendes más, cachorro. Pero no estoy dispuesto a tolerar esta actitud más tiempo— el gato negro dio un paso hacía Sesshomaru.

Los demás gatos que estaban ocultos en la sombra, salieron y comenzaron a rodearlo.

Eso hacía sentir incomodo a Sesshomaru. Hace tan solo unas horas antes Sesshomaru e Inuyasha eran los cazadores y ahora eran unas simples presas. Pero a Sesshomaru no le gustaba ser la presa, y él se encargaría de dejarlo claro a sus enemigos.

Inuyasha estaba un poco agitado por tanto movimiento. Desconocía que sucedía en el exterior; la cola de Sesshomaru le protegía de todo.

El olor de la sangre llegó a su pequeña nariz, algo que le asustó, pero no le preocupo tanto al no ser de su hermano. Seguía aterrado por los sonidos y las voces tan amenazantes y burlonas que escuchaba.

Sesshomaru esquivó perfectamente el ataque de dos gatos leopardo, pero no pudo defenderse del tercer gato que logró herirlo en el hombro derecho.

—Shu, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Inuyasha alarmado, dejándose ver por los gatos leopardo.

Sesshomaru no hizo ningún sonido de dolor, a pesar de que la cortada le había lastimado —Estoy bien.

La cola de Sesshomaru volvió a ocultar a Inuyasha, a pesar de los intentos del menor por ya no estar encerrado por más tiempo.

—Oh vaya, que cosa tan extraña acabo de ver. Ese es el hanyou, ¿no es así? —preguntó la hembra.

Sesshomaru la ignoró y se deshizo del gato que lo había herido. Los gatos no eran tan estúpidos como Sesshomaru creía; sus enemigos atacaban al mismo tiempo. A excepción de la única hembra y el gato color negro.

Los gatos leopardo eran rápidos para su decepción y su agotamiento no estaba ayudando.

Esto era evidente para el gato negro quien habló: —No volveré a repetirlo, perrito, ven con nosotros por las buenas y probablemente no te mataremos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que cambie de opinión? — dijo con fastidio, esquivando nuevamente el ataque del cobrizo.

—Muy bien tú lo pediste. Mine, hazte cargo— ordenó el gato negro.

—Con gusto— la gata sonrió con complacencia y se metió a la pelea.

Sesshomaru no podía más. Seguía con algunas heridas ocasionadas por Rayden y su grupo, y ahora tenía que lidiar con nuevos cortes producidos por los gatos leopardo. Estaba exhausto, defenderse con un solo brazo se estaba volviendo muy complicado y la única forma de atacar que conocía sin exponer a Inuyasha era utilizar su látigo para mantenerlos alejados. Su velocidad disminuyendo al igual que su fuerza en cada ataque.

Por la sonrisa que dio la hembra, significaba problemas para Sesshomaru. Pero él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Tenía que soportar un poco más.

* * *

**n-n-n-n-n-n-n**

**N/A: **Lamento la super tardanza y los capítulos tan cortos, pero al fin ya cambie de computador (gracias a todo lo que es bueno). Ya saben como me quejaba de mi lap, pero por desgracia murió y su historia conmigo termino :'(. Por suerte me regalaron una, asi que a darle con todo a los fics yeeeeeeiy (y al estudio :'c). Sólo dejen me acostumbro al nuevo teclado c: , estoy tan aliviada porque por fin escribiré tranquila sin el temor de que se incendie mi casa o la laptop explote frente a mí :'D.

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, un poco más de un año trabajando en esta historia y jamás me imagine recibir tan bonitos comentarios, halagos e ideas tan lindas y maravillosas como la de ustedes. En serio y sé que lo he repetido mucho, pero jamás me cansare de agradecerles por todo esto. Me encantaría responder a todos los comentarios y lo haré (en algún momento n_nU). Gracias por todo, saludos y un muy fuerte y amoroso abrazo. **

**Cualquier comentario, critica, opinión o duda es bienviviendo.**


	38. Pelea

**Después de años (fueron semanas :'( ) volví, lo lamento tanto :c.**  
**Quiero agradecerles especialmente a rya16, sara, Vicky, yuric09, yessi-chibi, 73, Alexander97, Reading Pixie, Goldeen Neko, Invitado, Misaki shion ashura Uchiha, Marude san, Angel Arcan92... muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, comentarios, darle favoritos y seguir esta historia. Sé que me faltan aun a muchas personas por agradecer :'), incluso a todos los lectores anónimos que merodean por ahí y lamento no poner a todas :c , pero en verdad de todo corazón agradezco todo su apoyo.**

n-n-n-n-n-n-n

El olor de la sangre de Sesshomaru llegó a Inuyasha, quien se preocupó y tenía miedo. La cola de su hermano lo mantenía protegido, pero no había nadie que cuidara de Sesshomaru.

— ¿Aun no te das por vencido, perrito? — se burló el cobrizo.

Sesshomaru tenía su respiración agitada. Era difícil mantenerse en pie o seguir el ritmo de ataques. Le habían arañado su mejilla derecha y el hombro, recibió un par de golpes en sus costillas y unos cuantos en su abdomen. Pero no permitiría que hirieran a Inuyasha.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? —preguntó arrogante. Ya se había eliminado a tres gatos, no estaba seguro si podía con los otros tres, pero tenía que intentarlo. No sólo era cuestión de orgullo. Su vida y la de Inuyasha estaban en riesgo.

Tenía que confiar en sus habilidades.

—He visto a demonios más grandes y con más experiencia suplicar por su vida. Tú eres diferente. Me caes bien así que si decides rendirte ahora me asegurare de que no te maten tan dolorosamente cuando lleguemos con mis señores— Dijo el gato negro.

—Oh talvez te conserve para mí. Siempre he querido tener un perrito— mencionó la gata color miel guiñándole el ojo coquetamente.

Sesshomaru odiaba la forma en la que lo miraban; la gata parecía comerlo con la mirada de una manera no muy agradable a diferencia del gato cobrizo que le miraba con una mirada depredadora y el gato negro lo miraba simplemente como un juego.

—Prefiero morir antes de obedecer a unas criaturas inferiores— respondió Sesshomaru.

—Tú te lo buscaste. Atáquenlo— ordenó el gato negro con enojo.

El gato cobrizo se le abalanzó para darle un zarpazo, Sesshomaru esquivó difícilmente preparando su látigo venenoso para atacar. Su debilidad era tal que ni siquiera pudo invocar el látigo.

Se regañó internamente por su incapacidad.

El cobrizo aprovecho esto para atacarlo con su otra zarpa. Sesshomaru intentó esquivarlo, pero sus piernas no respondieron. Se encontraba agotado. Cerró los ojos a la espera de recibir el ataque… ataque que jamás llego. En cambio, fue recibido por el quejido de dolor del gato y la ausencia de peso en su brazo izquierdo.

Inuyasha atacó con sus garras al gato que tenía planeado herir a su hermano, ocasionándole cuatro rasguños en el brazo.

—Estúpido cachorro — siseó el cobrizo.

—El hanyou tratando de ayudar a su hermano que adorable — comentó la gata.

Sesshomaru miró con sorpresa y preocupación a Inuyasha que lo había ayudado, algo de molestia también creció; él es el hermano mayor se supone que debe de cuidar de Inuyasha no al revés.

Sesshomaru iba a regañarlo, pero algo lo detuvo; la energía de Inuyasha había cambiado al igual que sus ojos que se habían puesto ligeramente rojizos para volver rápidamente a su color natural.

El miedo seguía latente en Inuyasha, pero al ver que esos gatos lastimaban a su hermano mayor y recordando las palabras que Sesshomaru le había dicho poco después de enfrentarse a los demonios que lo habían lastimado. Superó su propio miedo y algo en él despertó. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido y aterrorizado de sí mismo al oler la sangre en sus garras.

—Voy a matarte — insultó el gato cobrizo a Inuyasha y se abalanzó contra él.

Sesshomaru reaccionó rápidamente tomando a Inuyasha por el brazo y atrayéndolo hacía a él, para finalmente utilizar su látigo.

La gata bufó en la ira al ver la cabeza de su amigo rodar por el suelo.

—Voy a hacerte pagar por eso — Amenazó Mine.

Sesshomaru no comprendió de donde salió esa fuerza cuando se sentía tan exhausto y agotado. Ignorando esos sentimientos de agotamiento cubrió a Inuyasha para que no viera tan cruel escena.

—Ya me cansé de juegos — masculló el gato negro tomando su verdadera forma.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Irasue se apartó del abrazo de Etsu. Este no era el momento ni el lugar para estar con remordimientos. Tenía unos cachorros que buscar y si no se daba prisa sería más difícil encontrarlos. Se secó esas lágrimas traicioneras y volvió actuar como de costumbre.

—Gracias Etsu. Lo lamento, no debería de…

—Está bien, Irasue— le interrumpió el daiyokai de ojos claros, tomando las manos de ella—. Los cachorros estarán bien, los encontraremos.

Ella asintió por las palabras de ánimo y sintió la presencia de su compañero. El enojo hirvió en ella. Él tenía que cuidarlos y ni siquiera había estado en el palacio cuando ocurrió todo el suceso.

— ¿Han encontrado algo? —Preguntó a la lejanía Inu no Taisho. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente miró con molestia el "afecto" de Irasue y Etsu. Desvió su mirada de ellos.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — cuestionó cortante.

Irasue le dio un suave apretón de manos a su amigo antes de soltarlo —. No, no lo haces—respondió con desinterés.

Etsu fingió no sentir toda la tensión en el aire —Encontramos una marca de…

—Gatos leopardo— interrumpió Inu no Taisho.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Larga historia. Deberíamos de estar buscándolos no perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

La molestia en la voz de Inu no Taisho era evidente. La tensión en el aire y miradas de enojo que se ofrecían la pareja entre sí era agobiante. Etsu sabía que no debería de estar ahí, no era recibido en esa escena, este no era su problema. Si estaba ahí era para Irasue, para su amiga, para la que fue el amor de su vida. Y por tal motivo sentía el compromiso de estar para ella.

Ahora que sabía que los rumores sobre Inu no Taisho eran ciertos lo hacían enojar, ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso Inu no Taisho a Irasue?, esas entre muchas cuestiones similares invadían su mente. Tuvo que hacerlas a un lado sabiendo que este no era el momento para sentimientos.

Que descaro por parte de Inu no Taisho, ¿Cómo podía hacerse el ofendido después de todo lo que había hecho?, Irasue estaba molesta, no, ella estaba furiosa no sólo por la actitud de Inu no Taisho también por la ausencia de sus cachorros que podían estar en cualquier lugar corriendo algún peligro.

— ¡Es tu culpa! — reclamó Irasue a Inu no Taisho.

— ¿Mi culpa?

—Tú deberías estar cuidándolos y los dejaste solos. Si les sucede algo, no te lo voy a perdonar—Amenazó Irasue con sus ojos rojizos.

-'_Yo tampoco'-_pensó Inu no Taisho, pero no mostró culpabilidad— tenía que...

—No me importa lo que tenías que hacer, tú prioridad…

— ¡Basta! Podrían dejar sus problemas para después hay unos cachorros que buscar— Interrumpió Etsu con algo de molestia.

La pareja desvió su mirada entre sí, avergonzada por discutir en el momento y lugar inapropiado.

La ira de Irasue se desvaneció para volver a traer la preocupación; ella estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo cuando sus hijos la necesitaban.

Etsu se sintió mal y miró con rabia disimulada al evidente culpable del dolor de Irasue.

Inu no Taisho podía sentir la mirada fulminante de Etsu, que decidió ignorar. Ahora no sólo Sesshomaru lo odiaba, también lo hacía Irasue, Etsu (no entendía muy bien el porqué, bueno probablemente sí, había tratado de manera hosca y cortante a su _ amigo _últimamente) y probablemente Izayoi también lo haría cuando supiera todo esto.

Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a sus cachorros antes que cualquier peligro y si no lo hacía. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

–'_Soy un mal padre'-_ se repitió. Dio un suspiró fatigado ignorando por completo a su compañera y amigo, centrándose en su pensamiento y tratando de averiguar a donde iría Sesshomaru.

_\- 'El bosque Shibu podría ser un posible lugar, pero lo dudo. Sesshomaru no sería tan ingenuo de ir si lo que quería era alejarse del palacio. ¿Por qué huiste Sesshomaru?' _– Y recordó, recordó la discusión anterior con su mayor, recordó lo estúpido que había sido al castigarlo y lo miserable que se sintió al escuchar las palabras de Te odio salir de la boca de Sesshomaru. – '_Por todos los kamis, en verdad ¡soy un terrible padre!… pero ahora no es momento de pensar en ello'_.

¿Dónde podrían estar sus cachorros?

El lugar era tan inmenso, tomando en cuenta que Sesshomaru heredó su velocidad (o incluso era mucho más veloz que él o Irasue) y que logró burlar a los guardias, en estos momentos Sesshomaru podría estar en cualquier lugar.

De la nada y por la desesperación, tuvo una gran idea.

—Tenemos que separarnos.

Irasue y Etsu parecieron considerarlo solo por poco tiempo.

—Eso sería lo mejor— comentó Irasue —Nos beneficiaría a todos.

Pero nadie parecía hacer nada e Irasue mantenía una extraña mirada en él.

—Habló de separarnos: buscar cada quien por un lado, así sería mucho más fácil encontrarlos—Explicó Inu no Taisho.

—Eso también es una gran idea, yo iré por aquí—Irasue no esperó respuesta y se marchó.

Ambos Daiyokai miraron con confusión a la hembra y después de un segundo Etsu rio en voz baja y se fue hacia el lado opuesto de donde Irasue se marchó.

\- '_Espera… ¿que había querido dar a entender Irasue?' –_ sin querer pensar más en ese asunto teniendo prioridades más importantes, sus hijos, tomó su propio camino a velocidad.

Sesshomaru conocía los alrededores, pero había ciertos lugares a donde Inu no Taisho no lo llevaba porque lo consideraba aún muy joven para enfrentar los peligros que en ellos habitaban. Esperaba que Sesshomaru no anduviera en ninguno de esos terrenos.

La luz del sol también estaba desapareciendo. Necesitaba darse prisa, o sus cachorros podrían tener algún encuentro desagradable con los habitantes no deseados que acechaban en los bosques al irse los rayos de sol.

No importaba quien de los tres los encontrara, lo importante es que lo hicieran. Si los gatos leopardo estaban detrás de sus cachorros o cualquier otro ser y les habían hecho algún daño; no se lo perdonaría jamás.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inuyasha estaba oculto dentro de un gran árbol. Se había negado en abandonar a su hermano, pero Sesshomaru había insistido. Inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

Podía escuchar los claros signos de pelea a pesar de que se había alejado; los gruñidos, quejidos e incluso bufidos eran escuchados. Lo más preocupante era que podía escuchar los sonidos de dolor de Shu, ya no sonaban como si fuera él, pero Inuyasha lo sabía. Era su hermano y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo.

—Ven aquí pequeño, cachorrito— Llamaba la gata rondando cerca, chistándole como si anduviera llamando a una mascota desaparecida.

Inuyasha no emitió ningún sonido y trató de no hacer movimiento alguno para no obtener la atención de la gata.

Inuyasha estaba aterrado. Lo que quería era tener a su papá y mamá con él.

— ¡Te tengo! — anunció la gata con triunfo tomando al pequeño hanyou por su pelo.

Inuyasha chilló por sorpresa y terror, tratando de arañar a ese brazo intrusivo. Sus intentos parecieron funcionar porque la hembra lo soltó.

—Cachorro malo—masculló la hembra sobando su brazo rasguñado.

Estaba a punto de volver a intentarlo, pero algo más robó su atención. Cerca de ellos habitaba una presencia.

—Quien sea que este por ahí lárguese. Esta es mi presa y no pienso compartirla— desafío.

La entidad no parecía escuchar y seguía merodeando por ahí. Observándolos.

Inuyasha no sabía con quien se enfrentaba la gata, porque no había ningún olor familiar cerca. Escuchó algunas amenazas por parte de la gata, hasta que todo ruido exterior se detuvo y la sangre predominaba en el lugar.

¿Alguien lo había salvado? ¿Su "salvador" también ayudaría a su hermano?

Su optimismo fue desvanecido cuando escuchó la voz tan estruendosa y aterradora del otro habitante del lugar.

—Bocadillo puede esperar.

**o-o-o-o-o**

El gato negro era inmenso en su verdadera forma, no tan grande como su padre (Sesshomaru jamás consideraría que algún demonio fuera más grande y fuerte que su padre). Pero a diferencia de ellos. La verdadera forma Inuyoukai de Sesshomaru no estaba plenamente desarrollada; tomaría años para que obtuviera un gran tamaño y probablemente unos siglos para que consiguiera el digno tamaño de un Inu como su padre.

Por lo tanto, Sesshomaru era un par de metros más pequeño que su atacante, eso no detuvo a Sesshomaru quien demostraría que era más capaz de lo que aparentaba.

Al principio, había temido tomar su verdadera forma y enfrentarse a los gatos leopardo, porque eso dejaría indefenso a Inuyasha. Finalmente decidió hacerlo, confió en que Inuyasha fuera más veloz y astuto para ocultarse. Esperaba que los juegos de escondidas dieran sus frutos en su hermano pequeño.

Sus pensamientos sobre la seguridad de Inuyasha fueron desvanecidas, cuando por fin el gato negro logró tumbarlo y ponerse sobre él. El maldito gato no se le quitaba de encima y trataba de morderle el cuello.

Sesshomaru utilizaba sus patas traseras para quitarse el pesado cuerpo de encima y con sus patas delanteras evitaba las peligrosas mordidas del felino.

El gato ya le había arañado, mordisqueado en su hombro ya herido y lastimado su pata trasera izquierda.

Sesshomaru no se quedaba atrás. Soltaba mordidas en cualquier lugar donde le hiciera daño al gato, pero el felino parecía ser tolerable a las mordidas (era eso o simplemente Sesshomaru estaba demasiado exhausto para dar una verdadera pelea).

–'_Humillante'_\- Pensó Sesshomaru, sin creer cómo podía ser tan débil en momentos de necesidad.

Después de varios minutos de lucha. Logró quitarse el pesado cuerpo de encima. Se levantó pesadamente, jadeando por el esfuerzo realizado. El gato leopardo se levantó rápidamente más no lo atacó, en cambio, lo rodeaba y pareció observarlo con diversión. Burlándose de él por medio de maullidos.

Sesshomaru gruñó en respuesta. Quería quitarle toda diversión al gato, pero estaba demasiado agotado incluso respirar se le dificultaba. Jamás se había exigido tanto a sí mismo, y por ello al conocer que no era tan fuerte como se lo imaginaba le devastaba.

_\- 'Si tan sólo no le hubiera seguido el juego a Rayden…'_\- Se regañó, si no hubiera estado peleando con Rayden como de costumbre, tendría toda su energía para defenderse. Pero no. La desperdicio perdiendo el tiempo con Rayden y su pandilla.

Sus padres tenían razón, aún era un cachorro, pero no cualquiera, era un cachorro torpe por haberse dejado llevar tan rápidamente por sus emociones y tener una tonta idea de salir. No sólo él estaba pagando el precio por su torpeza, también Inuyasha quien se había pegado a él.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el chillido de Inuyasha. Miró hacía el lugar donde provino el sonido dispuesto a correr en ayuda de su hermano. Esa distracción la aprovechó el gato que sin duda atacó el cuello descubierto y vulnerable de Sesshomaru.

Cuando Sesshomaru quiso reaccionar al ataque era demasiado tarde. El gato ya tenía bien clavados sus colmillos en su cuello. Gruñó de dolor y trató de forcejear para zafarse, pero cualquier movimiento ocasionaba que el gato mordiera con más fuerza, al punto que Sesshomaru sentía la dolorosa mordida asfixiante y peligrosa.

El gato obligó a Sesshomaru caer de nuevo, se había resistido al inicio, pero al tener su hombro mal herido al igual que su pata trasera izquierda cedió.

La mordida lo estaba asfixiando. Poco a poco la lucha de Sesshomaru comenzaba a detenerse.

Sesshomaru comenzó a entrar a la inconsciencia, pero no podía permitírselo cuando Inuyasha estaba por ahí corriendo algún peligro por su culpa. Si algo le sucedía a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru no sería capaz de perdonárselo.

El gato leopardo vio esto como un triunfo, pero el olor de la sangre de su amiga se esparcía en el aire. Sin soltar al joven daiyokai observó a su alrededor.

Si Sesshomaru quería salir de esta tenía que pensar rápido. La mejor idea que tuvo es hacerle creer al gato que había ganado, no era una de las mejores tácticas (era humillante en su opinión), pero no tenía algo mejor. Dejó de luchar y como planeó, la idea funcionó porque el agarre del gato leopardo se aflojo.

Para su desgracia notó que no había sido por él, había una bestia rodeando cerca de ellos.

Definitivamente hoy era un mal día para dejarse llevar por sus decisiones torpes e indignas de un príncipe.

n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n  
**N/A: Lamento la súper tardanza y sólo para esto TnT. Tuve un bloqueo con la siguiente parte (por alguna razón no termina de agradarme) así que si tienen alguna opinión sobre el capitulo será completamente bienvenida. Sé que me tardo añales en subir :'(, pero no abandonare el fic. Lo juro por todo lo que es bueno. **  
**Gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios, en verdad lo agradezco con todo mi kokoro, trató de responder lo más rápido posible, sin hacerles perder más el tiempo les mando un Saludo y un fuerte abrazo.**


	39. Vulnerabilidad

A pesar de que la voz de la criatura le era aterradora, Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirar por el huequillo del árbol. Su temor se intensificó al verlo.

La apariencia del ser era monstruosa; De gran estatura de forma humanoide con grandes proporciones en brazos, hombros y muslos. Dos prominentes cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza. Poseía dos dedos extras en manos y piernas junto a garras afiladas. Piel oscura con tonos verdosos dándole una apariencia de musgosidad. Desprendía un hedor terrible, y con una gran cola similar a la de un lagarto.

La bestia olfateó el temor del cachorro, pero lo ignoró centrándose en el olor de conflicto y sangre no muy lejos de ellos.

Inuyasha veía al monstruo alejarse caminando en dirección donde se encontraba Sesshomaru y aquél gato. Inuyasha no podía dejar que la criatura se dirigiera hacía su hermano. Sesshomaru se encontraba herido.

Sin pensarlo mucho salió del árbol y corrió en dirección a la bestia, mordiéndole fuertemente la cola para evitar que la bestia llegará a su hermano.

El monstruo se detuvo en seco y lo observó con sus penetrantes ojos verdes de pupila negra brillante.

Inuyasha se congeló ante la mirada y forzó más su mandíbula, mordiéndolo con todas las fuerzas que sus colmillos bebes pudieran ofrecer.

La bestia no se inmutó, no emitió ningún sonido de dolor, sólo miró al pequeño cachorro que lastimaba su cola.

Inuyasha le temía, al igual que también temía por la vida de Shu. Quería volver a casa pronto y sentirse de nuevo seguro en los brazos de su madre.

La bestia dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la miniatura criatura que quería enfrentarse a él. Agitó levemente la cola, pero el cachorro no se desprendió de él, en cambio se aferró más incluso con las pequeñas garritas.

—Te di más tiempo de vida, pero creo que quieres morir ahora, bocadillo— pronunció la bestia.

¿Morir?... morir era malo, muy muy malo por lo que Inuyasha comprendía y él no quería morir.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El gato leopardo tenía deseos de auxiliar a su amiga y atrapar al merodeador, pero por fin tenía al revoltoso daiyōkai, quien había acabado con la mayoría de sus camaradas. Decidió eliminar primero a su primera presa. El segundo cachorro, Mine y el merodeador podían esperar.

Sesshomaru aprovechó los pensamientos del gato leopardo para empujarlo con sus patas traseras ignorando el dolor de sus heridas. Se liberó de la mortal mordida del gato negro, aunque con ello se ganó unos rasguños en su cuello por los colmillos que aun habían permanecido en su cuello antes de su brusca acción. Pero eso no importaba cuando por fin podía respirar de nuevo.

El gato cayó sobre su espalda. Se levantó sorprendido por el ataque inesperado del más joven.

—Estúpido perro— Bufó el felino. El joven daiyokai comenzaba a enfadarlo.

Sesshomaru aspiró todo el oxigenó posible levantándose con algunos tambaleos. No podía, no debía darse por vencido. No con Inuyasha solo por ahí. Sesshomaru esperaba que por el bien de ambos Inuyasha permaneciera escondido y a salvo.

Cuando se recuperó un poco, nuevamente volvió a su actitud defensiva.

El gato también se colocó en posición de ataque mientras lo inspeccionaba detenidamente, como si tratará de ver las partes vulnerables de Sesshomaru para atacar.

Sesshomaru se posiciono y estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra el gato, cuando un preocupante olor llegó a él, algo que había estado evitando…la sangre de su hermano.

Sin dudarlo se encamino hacia dónde provenía el olor de Inuyasha, al gato no le agrado esto y protestó por ello atacándolo.

Sesshomaru se encontraba cegado por la rabia y preocupación, un segundo estaba contra el gato leopardo. Y en el otro, observando a una fea bestia tomando a Inuyasha por el cuello.

La bestia miró a su nuevo "invitado". El olor del joven canino llegó a su nariz, se sentía tan afortunado con tener otro tipo de "alimento". Normalmente devoraba humanos, hanyous o demonios menores, pero este parecía diferente mucho más… delicioso.

La bestia se dejó embriagar por el olor de sangre que emitían ambos cachorros. El aspecto del joven perro blanco frente a él, era similar a uno que había visto antes e incluso el aroma también lo era. Por primera vez en su vida comería algo de la "realeza" y recibiría un pequeño bocado también de un media sangre.

Soltó al enano para centrarse en el perro blanco. _–'Tendré suficiente alimento para una semana'- _pensó la bestia.

La ira de Sesshomaru creció al ver como la bestia soltó a su hermano pequeño sin ningún cuidado. Se lanzó contra el monstruo una vez que Inuyasha estaba libre de su control.

Inuyasha gimió de dolor cuando cayó al suelo. La bestia le había dicho cosas horribles: Le contó cómo había devorado muchos hanyous y como se lo comería a él también. Y le había pegado un par de veces.

Quería aullar para llamar a su padre, madre o hermano. Pero detuvo su llanto al ver una gran ráfaga blanca frente a sus ojos. Un enorme perro blanco atacaba al monstruo abusador.

Inuyasha se tardó en procesar que aquel enorme perro era su hermano. Cuando realmente lo comprendió quería ayudarle, pero recibió gruñidos de advertencia de Sesshomaru en respuesta.

Para Sesshomaru tener su verdadera forma se le complicaba. Al ser grande sus movimientos eran más lentos y tenía más vulnerabilidades para ser atacado. Volvió a su forma humanoide; Era pequeño a comparación de la bestia, pero también más ágil.

La bestia frente a él era una especie irreconocible para Sesshomaru. Tenía características de un reptil, pero no podía decir con seguridad que era. El "reptil" no atacaba o se defendía, simplemente esquivaba los ataques.

A Inuyasha le dolían los golpes que recibió, pero eso no era impedimento para intentar ayudar a su hermano. Sesshomaru le gruñía cada vez que intentaba acercarse, así que mantuvo distancia. Se alejó buscando una manera de ayudar a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha era una distracción para Sesshomaru. Cuando Inuyasha se retiró Sesshomaru sintió alivio cuando su hermano menor no estaba ahí, pero a la vez le preocupaba porque podía haber más criaturas por ahí. Desvió su mirada para asegurarse dónde se había ido Inuyasha, pero la cola del reptil lo abofeteó en el rostro. El golpe fue duro, se apoyó en su pierna izquierda para no tropezar, al ser su pierna herida, y como su cuerpo parecía no ignorar las molestias y fatiga. No pudo evitar caer.

En un rápido movimiento el reptil estaba encima de él. Inmovilizándolo.

—Suéltame—gruñó Sesshomaru.

La bestia lo ignoró y pasó su bípeda lengua por las heridas en la mejilla del daiyōkai. Sesshomaru se estremeció de asco al sentir la humedad y viscosidad en su rostro

—Exquisito… hijo de Inu no Taisho— murmuró la desagradable bestia.

Sesshomaru se congeló al oír el nombre de su padre. Esta bestia aún tenía el descaro de atacarle aun sabiendo quien era.

Forcejeó contra el peso del reptil —Libérame…

El reptil le enterró una de las garras en su hombro herido, interrumpiendo sus palabras y ocasionando un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

—La comida no habla—regañó la criatura. —Pero…— Sacó lentamente la garra del joven daiyokai—Podemos divertirnos antes de. — Paso su garra por las telas rasgadas del hombro suavemente. Cortando la tela y dejando la herida y un poco de piel expuesta.

_\- '¿Divertirse?'- _Sesshomaru no comprendía, ¿La criatura quería torturarlo antes matarlo o devorarlo?

Sus preocupaciones por ser devorado vivo parecían no ser nada al ver la mirada de la bestia; sus ojos verdosos brillaban con emoción. Sesshomaru no podía o no quería saber lo que la bestia tenía en mente y luchó para no saberlo.

Inuyasha recolectó la mayor cantidad de piedras posibles y regresó de nuevo hacía donde estaba Sesshomaru y el monstruo. Cuando miró la escena frente a él, no podía creerlo; La criatura estaba sobre su hermano y parecía que se preparaba para comerlo, porque vio como unos pequeños trozos de tela volaban. Sesshomaru se retorcía y le ordenaba que lo soltara.

¡La criatura estaba devorando a su hermano!... y él tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo.

— ¡Suelta a mi hermano! —gritó Inuyasha, lazando la mayor cantidad de piedras con fuerza.

El monstruo se detuvo y lo observó con odio. Eso no impidió que Inuyasha siguiera lanzando rocas y cuando no tuvo más atacó por sí mismo.

La bestia quería defenderse del agarre, descuidando al demonio debajo de él.

—Ahora no, pequeña sangre-aaarrrgh

El descuido de la bestia le costó la vida. Sesshomaru logró liberar su mano y en ella reunir la cantidad necesaria de veneno y energía, clavándola en el pecho.

El agarre de la bestia se aflojó y el cuerpo del monstruo se volvió más pesado en Sesshomaru al igual como la sangre salpicando a su alrededor. Sesshomaru no soportaría ni un segundo más los toques ni mirar al asqueroso reptil sobre él. Lo empujó y se lo quitó de encima.

Jadeó por el esfuerzo realizado y cerró los ojos sin querer seguir pensando en la terrible escena que pudo haberle sucedido.

La mano de Sesshomaru estaba completamente ensangrentada. Inuyasha al principio creyó que era de él, pero al ver que Sesshomaru no parecía quejarse supo que no lo era.

— ¡Shuuu! —Lloró Inuyasha, corriendo junto a su hermano y abrazarlo. Su hermano tenía partes de su traje desgarrado, pero eso pareció no importarle.

— ¿Estás bien? — Sesshomaru se levantó lentamente e inspeccionó a Inuyasha quien tenía algunos moretones y rasguños. Trató de centrarse en Inuyasha y no en sí mismo. No quería saber cómo se encontraba.

Inuyasha asintió con algunas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas por el susto que había vivido.

Su verdadero pánico y miedo, fueron ocultos por la ira; la ira por las heridas en su hermano, la ira contra él por permitir que esto sucediera, la ira contra Inuyasha por haberlo obligado a traerle con él.

— Me desobedeciste, te dije que te fueras pudo hacerte daño— regañó Sesshomaru.

—Shu yo… yo quería ayudarte.

—Puedo defenderme solo— se defendió. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si hubiera perdido a Inuyasha y todo por su culpa?

Inuyasha lloró con más intensidad.

Sesshomaru envolvió en un abrazo a Inuyasha. Sesshomaru tenía muchas emociones en él: hoy pudieron haberle herido su orgullo y dignidad de manera indescriptible, más de lo que ya le habían hecho los gatos leopardo, estuvo a punto de perder su vida, no sólo eso, también llevarse la vida de su hermano pequeño consigo. Y todo por su culpa, por dejarse llevar por decisiones estúpidas.

—L-lo sie-siento, Shu— sollozó Inuyasha.

—Está bien— consoló Sesshomaru, —todo está bien— repitió. Ese sentimiento similar de debilidad estaba en él, pero no podía permitirse ser débil, no delante de Inuyasha. Se controló lo mejor posible.

Sesshomaru no podía mantener a Inuyasha cargado, no tenía fuerzas para ello muy apenas podía mantenerse a sí mismo en pie. Dejó en el suelo a Inuyasha. El beneficio de traer a Inuyasha era que no le permitía ser débil.

Inuyasha al tener contacto con el suelo prácticamente se pegó a su hermano. No queriendo despegarse ni un milímetro.

—Quiero ir a casa, Shu — pidió Inuyasha entre lloriqueos.

Los parpados de Sesshomaru pesaban, estaba muy cansado, sentía un nudo en su garganta y quería descansar por lo menos un minuto para procesar todo.

—Iremos a casa— murmuró Sesshomaru.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo o por lo menos eso tenía en mente, pero sus piernas eran tan inestables que tropezaba constantemente. No podía soportar seguir en pie. Su cuerpo estaba terriblemente agotado.

—¿Shu? — habló Inuyasha, alarmado. Sesshomaru no se veía bien.

— Estoy bien— mintió Sesshomaru. Se acercó al árbol más cercano y alejado del cadáver del abusador. Para finalmente dejarse caer suavemente al suelo y apoyarse en el árbol.

Inuyasha no comprendió la actitud de su hermano, pero rápidamente fue a acomodarse junto a él.

Sesshomaru utilizó su cola para cubrir la mayor parte de ellos.

—Quiero irme— repitió Inuyasha.

—Nos iremos— respondió Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha se acorrucó más entre su hermano.

—¿Lo prometes? — pidió.

Sesshomaru asintió débilmente.

Su hermano mayor cerró los ojos mientras respiraba con dificultad.

—Shu no te duermas—suplicó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru no respondió.

—¿Shu?

—No estoy dormido, sólo… sólo estoy pensando.

Eso no convenció a Inuyasha —Shu, no quiero estar solo.

—Estoy aquí.

—Pero…

—Déjame pensar, Inuyasha— interrumpió Sesshomaru. — Volveremos a casa.

La voz de su hermano mayor sonaba demasiado tranquila y cansada. Inuyasha obedeció para no intranquilizar a su hermano herido. Se apegó más al costado de Shu, tratando de buscar consuelo y refugio.

Sesshomaru no podía pensar en nada, su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo exhausto y adolorido. Quería descansar por lo menos un minuto, un minuto para recuperar el aliento, un minuto para quitarse esas sensaciones del reptil. Inuyasha estaba a salvo a su lado, todo saldría bien. Solo necesitaba un minuto para recuperarse.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Irasue trataba de encontrar a sus cachorros y con cada segundo su angustia crecía.

Era imposible que Sesshomaru se alejara demasiado, tal vez estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado. Esperaba que Inu no Taisho o Etsu tuvieran más suerte que ella.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inuyasha sentía los respiros suaves y regulares de Sesshomaru. Su hermano se quedó dormido. Inuyasha miraba hacía todos lados con sus orejas en alerta, el lugar le daba miedo; la oscuridad era aterradora y el olor a sangre y muerte estaban en los alrededores.

—Shu, despierta— dijo Inuyasha agitando levemente el brazo de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru solo dio un leve movimiento de cabeza y volvió a dormir.

Una fuerte y poderoso energía comenzaba a invadir el lugar. Inuyasha la sintió y el pánico lo invadió. La energía era opresiva.

—Shu— pidió de nuevo, estaba a punto de agitar nuevamente el brazo de su hermano cuando reconoció la energía y el olor tan familiar.

* * *

n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n

**N/A: Capitulo corto x_x, mi imaginación no anda muy kawaii estos días. A este ritmo creo que el final de la historia será en el capitulo 200 D': ddd, es broma pero igual me concentrare en extender los capítulos :)**  
**Gracias a todos por leer :), darle a favoritos, seguir y comentar. En serio, me emociono mucho cuando leo algún comentario de ustedes :'3 o cualquier notificación que me llega de esta página referente a este fic :'3.**

**Sara, .73, Fan 007, Misaki Shion Ashura Uchiha, Abner15flores2, Muchísimas Gracias por sus comentarios. *3*. **  
**Sara, Aun falta para la novia e.e .**  
**Sobre tu pregunta .73, en mi casa ven mucho terror y ciencia ficción así que no :c, creo que por ello ya no puedo inspirarme de manera correcta ddd :P Si tienes alguna recomendación de películas son bienvenidas :3.**

P.d: "No tan perfecto" no esta abandonada, solo temporalmente en pausa. No he tenido mucha creatividad en ella u.u Pero no esta abandonada, esperemos que pronto puedan leer alguna aventura de aquellos hermanos. Gracias a las personas que se preocupan por ella :'D, se los agradezco mucho.

_**Cualquier comentario es bienvenido y apreciado.**_


	40. Débil

Tan rápido el olor a sangre llegó a su nariz se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar sin ninguna precaución.

Voló tan rápido como pudo. El lugar estaba impregnado del olor a sangre y muerte. Era extraño no haber sentido desde un inicio esos olores o energías, pero esa extrañez dejo de ser una cuestión al ver los cadáveres de algunos gatos leopardo que yacían en el suelo. Algunos de aquellos demonios tenían esa rara habilidad de ocultación; no solo ocultando su presencia si no también la de sus víctimas. Lo más preocupante era saber que el olor de sus cachorros acompañaba esa terrible escena.

Un intenso miedo lo atrapó. No podía concebir la idea de perder a sus cachorros.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inuyasha permaneció inmóvil y atento al entorno. A pesar de que sentía esa energía familiar, no se desprendió de su hermano mayor. Su ansiedad aumentaba al escuchar ruido acercándose a ellos.

—Papá— lloró Inuyasha. Saliendo del agarre de Sesshomaru, precipitándose a los brazos de la energía familiar.

Su padre rápidamente le abrazó.

Inuyasha se dejó envolver por el protector abrazo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó su padre mientras le inspeccionaba.

Inuyasha asintió, portaba algunos pequeños y leves rasguños y moretones. Pero no se comparaban en nada a las heridas que tenía su hermano mayor —. Shu— mencionó entre lloriqueos señalando al joven daiyōkai que dormía incómodamente apoyado en el árbol.

Inu no Taisho sintió un nudo en su garganta; una terrible culpabilidad contra sí mismo e ira contra los que se atrevieron a tocar a su hijo. El cuerpo de Sesshomaru se encontraba golpeado, arañado, con algunas mordeduras. El cuello tenía una extraña mordedura más extendida y profunda. Y su vestimenta superior estaba completamente desgarrada; dejando entre ver algunos otros rasguños y una preocupante herida en el hombro.

La cola de Sesshomaru se envolvía en él como si tratará de protegerle y le cubría la mayor parte de su pecho.

Inu no Taisho bajó a Inuyasha y le dijo: —No te separes de mí.

Inuyasha asintió secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Su miedo había desaparecido porque su padre se encontraba con ellos, pero se sentía muy preocupado por Sesshomaru.

Inu no Taisho se acercó a su hijo mayor, poniéndose de rodillas para examinarlo mejor. Inuyasha estaba junto a él en todo momento.

— ¿Shu estará bien? — preguntó Inuyasha.

—Estará bien— respondió, al principio estaba inseguro de tocar a su hijo, pero finalmente al atreverse el más joven daiyōkai jamás se inmuto. _–'Debe estar exhausto'- _pensó al verlo dormir tan profundamente.

—Cuido de mí. Él me po-protegió— mencionó Inuyasha en voz baja.

— ¿Él lo hizo? — preguntó soltando una media sonrisa inconsciente, sabía que aquellas habladurías eran una vil mentira. Sintió un orgullo hacía su mayor, pero por el momento tenían que ir a casa y atender las heridas de Sesshomaru.

—Sí… yo también intente. Un monstruo trató de comerlo.

Inu no Taisho se congeló al escuchar eso, ¿Qué clases de cosas sufrieron sus cachorros en su ausencia?, se preguntó y con ello su culpabilidad contra sí mismo aumentaba.

—Fuiste muy valiente, Inuyasha, y Sesshomaru también. Vamos a casa— fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar. Trataba de controlar sus emociones; lamentaba no haber llegado a tiempo para evitar las heridas de sus hijos y encargarse él mismo de esos seres que se atrevieron a hacerles daño.

No quería despertar a Sesshomaru, no quería hacerle pasar por más estrés de lo ya sufrido, así que tuvo que hacer todo con cuidado. Levantó a Sesshomaru con un brazo bajo sus rodillas mientras con el otro apoyaba la espalda; todo esto con suavidad.

Inuyasha tuvo que acomodarse sobre Sesshomaru cuidando de no herirlo. Inu no Taisho cubrió a ambos hijos con su estola.

Dio una rápida mirada soslaya a su cachorro mayor, quien descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho acorrucándose más cerca. Inu no Taisho nunca había visto tal vulnerabilidad en Sesshomaru desde que era un cachorro más joven, dio un suspiró y se alejó de tal horrendo lugar.

Por fin seguro, Inuyasha descansó suavemente sobre Sesshomaru, acariciando suavemente el pelaje blanco. Hoy había descubierto nuevas cosas sobre su hermano mayor, se aferró más a él con cuidado. Sintiéndose tan protegido, olvidó la picazón de sus heridas y el hambre. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la fatiga.

Llegando finalmente al palacio Inu no Taisho ignoró todos esos sentimientos que le aquejaban, dio unas cuantas órdenes a sus soldados y le pidió a Kina que trajera a un curandero mientras él, fue a recostar a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha en sus habitaciones.

El palacio era un caos después de la llegada de Inu no Taisho y poco después Irasue. Curanderos salían de la habitación del mayor. Irasue no se había despegado en ningún momento de su cachorro, al igual que Inuyasha quien en ocasiones fue obligado a salir. Él hanyou no quería ir a su hogar humano aún, quería estar seguro de que Sesshomaru estuviera bien.

Irasue acariciaba la cabellera de su hijo con cuidado, sintiendo un terrible dolor en su corazón; temiendo que en cualquier momento su cachorro dejara de respirar o cualquier otro problema relacionado a la muerte. Si perdía a Sesshomaru, no sabría lo que sucedería con ella; no tendría las suficientes fuerzas de perder a otro hijo.

Las heridas en Sesshomaru no eran mortales, pero aun así eso no aliviaba sus temores. Tenía un odio latente hacía esas criaturas que se atrevieron a ponerle una garra encima a su hijo. Ese sentimiento desapareció al ver las pequeñas orejas que deambulaban por ahí.

—Inuyasha, deberías descansar— pidió Irasue con una leve sonrisa al ver los intentos del hanyou en subir a la cama de Sesshomaru con cuidado.

—No quiero— fue la corta respuesta. Al ver que sus intentos eran inútiles, fue a los brazos de su tía Sue, quien lo sostuvo con cuidado. Quería mucho a su tía Sue tanto como a su mami. Extrañaba mucho a su mamá, pero sentía que su deber era estar con su hermano.

— ¿él bien? —preguntó Inuyasha, era la decimoquinta vez que preguntaba.

—Está bien, sólo está muy cansado y necesita dormir— respondió acariciando las suaves orejas del cachorro medio demonio.

Era extraño ver a Sesshomaru dormir tan profundamente, él era tan reservado y con sueño ligero, que verlo tan sumido en sueños era preocupante.

Ella no consideraba normal dormir en un estado profundo, inmutándose de todo. Pero el sanador le había aclarado que talvez el cachorro estaba en un agotamiento extremo y con el estrés de días anteriores pudo repercutir, haciéndole querer recuperar toda la energía perdida.

Como siempre eso no aliviaba ningún temor.

— ¿Dónde está papá?

Irasue salió de sus pensamientos y observó los grandes orbes dorados del medio demonio.

—Está… está trabajando— fue su respuesta con pesadez.

Ella estaba furiosa con Inu no Taisho al inicio, pero al ver que los trajo de vuelta sintió un alivio enorme. Realmente estaba en un conflicto de emociones con su compañero. Como si lo hubiese invocado, Inu no Taisho entró a la habitación.

— ¿Ha despertado? —cuestionó él acercándose a ellos.

—No aun no— respondió.

Inu no Taisho soltó un suspiró, ella pudo ver en él un malestar que no pudo descifrar.

—Deberías descansar Irasue y tú, Inuyasha, debes descansar también—dijo Inu no Taisho.

—No quiero— replicó el hanyou haciendo un puchero. Aferrándose más a Sue.

—Yo tampoco quiero descansar— respondió ella, sujetando más al hanyou entre sus brazos.

Inu no Taisho resopló y dio una leve sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, ustedes ganan— respondió serenamente —. Por lo menos deberían ir a cenar algo y traerle algo a Sesshomaru por si llegara despertar.

Al escuchar la mención de comida, el estómago del hanyou recordó que no sé había alimentado en todo el día y comenzó a pedir. Inuyasha bajó sus orejas en la vergüenza.

—Tía Sue, tengo hambre, podemos, ¿por favor? —pidió el cachorro con ojos grandes.

Ella no quería despegarse por nada de Sesshomaru, pero no pudo resistirse a la mirada de Inuyasha.

—Está bien. Pero no tardaremos— explicó. Llevándose al hibrido consigo. Dándole una última mirada a su hijo mayor y a Inu no Taisho.

Cuando Irasue e Inuyasha salieron, Inu no Taisho se despidió de su máscara. Mirando con preocupación a Sesshomaru, pasó una mano por el pelo de su hijo.

—Sesshomaru…—No encontraba palabras para explicar, aunque sabía que su hijo no estaba consciente de su entorno. Soltó un suspiró fatigado, le dolía ver a su cachorro mayor de esta manera.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, quería ignorarlos, no quería salir. Pero los golpes persistieron. Nuevamente tomó su postura de rey y salió a realizar sus asuntos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sesshomaru despertó lentamente, desconcertado al sentir la suavidad y calidez de los edredones. El olor de hierbas estaba en el aire, se encontraba vendado y vestido. Su cabeza aún estaba algo confusa y podía sentir cada contusión en su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor y no tardó en llegar a la idea de que se encontraba en su habitación: _-'¿Cómo he llegado aquí?'- _No podía recordar algún suceso anterior, lo último en lo que podía pensar era en la desagradable sensación de estar atrapado debajo de aquel asqueroso reptil; La impotencia y lo insignificante que se sintió bajo el peso de ese demonio era abrumador. Se estremeció ante el temible recuerdo. Sesshomaru gruñó contra la almohada aún con los recuerdos de su "pequeña aventura" en su mente. La sensación de temor y miedo ante los sucesos anteriores lo abordaron de nuevo, las cosas pudieron haber terminado muy mal, por fortuna no sucedió nada. ¿Pero y si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes?

Si Inuyasha no hubiese llegado a tiempo posiblemente no lo hubiera logrado. - '_Inuyasha'_\- pensó.

Miró alarmado hacía todas partes y al no visualizar ningún rastró de su hermano pequeño, se levantó con urgencia. Un gruñido de dolor escapo de él. Por un segundo olvidó todas sus dolencias, que se hicieron presentes como fuertes punzadas de dolor; el dolor era más evidente en algunas partes como su pierna, cuello y hombro.

No pudo evitar caer nuevamente a la cama, con su respiración más pesada tratando de contener el ardor de las heridas. Logró escuchar la voz de su padre quien daba órdenes con más dureza de la que recordaba.

Nuevamente su cuerpo parecía adormecerse, sus parpados pesaban, no había descansado lo suficiente, pero no podía pensar en ello hasta saber que el menor estaba a salvo. En otro momento se hubiera regañado a si mismo por mostrar exagerado cuidado al hanyou o incluso en un comienzo pudo haberse alegrado por no tenerlo cerca. Pero ahora la situación era diferente, muy diferente.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — Escuchó la voz de su padre y los pasos de éste acercándose. No se había percatado de su presencia, pero eso era lo de menos; Sesshomaru sabía que sería castigado.

Su padre era la última persona que quería ver, en realidad, no quería ver a nadie por un buen tiempo. Por lo menos una semana mientras encontraban un nuevo chisme o rumor y olvidaran lo que le sucedió.

Sesshomaru se veía como un niño pequeño a la espera de recibir su castigo.

Inu no Taisho podía haberlo regañado por su desobediencia, por haber huido con Inuyasha en sus brazos y puesto a ambos en peligro. En cambio, no hizo nada de esto, caminó más cerca del joven daiyōkai.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Sesshomaru asintió incapaz de mirar y de pronunciar palabra alguna. Se sentía avergonzado y abatido.

Mantuvieron un silencio incomodo por unos segundos. Sesshomaru a la espera del regaño e Inu no Taisho mirando las heridas de su hijo.

— ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? — cuestionó Sesshomaru cuando reunió el valor suficiente.

—Él está bien. Esta con tu madre buscando algo para cenar— respondió Inu no Taisho —Me ha dicho que lo protegiste y que él trato de cuidarte lo mejor que podía.

Por alguna razón esto avergonzó más a Sesshomaru.

—Me enorgullece que se cuidaran entre ustedes— admitió.

Finalmente, Sesshomaru se atrevió a hacer contacto visual con su padre, realmente no esperaba aquello.

—Protegiste de Inuyasha, eso me…

—L-lo siento— le interrumpió Sesshomaru sintiéndose inmerecedor de aquellas palabras que su padre buscaba pronunciar.

Inu no Taisho se sorprendió por la disculpa de Sesshomaru mirándolo en plena confusión.

Sesshomaru no se sentía nada digno en lo que había hecho, tantos problemas ocasionó por su estupidez y que su padre llegara y le dijera aquello. Hacía su culpabilidad y vergüenza más hiriente.

Inu no Taisho se sentía incapaz de comprender a Sesshomaru, no le había regañado para evitar más resentimiento entre ellos. Tenía que admitir que aún se sentía herido por las palabras de Sesshomaru y culpable por haberle regañado primero, queriendo remediar esto. Y ahora, que trató de ir por un camino muy diferente, yendo en contra de todo padre, esto tampoco pareció funcionar.

Sesshomaru se sentía tan abrumado por diferentes emociones, que temía desbordarse abiertamente. Eso no era digno y él quería proteger lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.

Inu no Taisho al no ser capaz de formular las palabras correctas, se acercó más a Sesshomaru en un intento de consolarlo. Pero el cachorro lo evitó, evitando cualquier contacto que se le quisiera ofrecer.

Sesshomaru no lo hizo con intención de herir a su padre, de hecho, no quería hacerlo en absoluto. Siendo este un acto reflejo. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente la sensación desagradable seguía en él. No había sucedido nada, pero por el momento no quería ser tocado. Y mucho menos cuando no sentía cómodo consigo mismo.

—Necesitas descansar. Estaré afuera si necesitas algo — dijo Inu no Taisho retirándose de la habitación de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru no quería tener a sus padres cerca, sólo quería dormir y fingir que no había sucedido nada. Para su desgracia no tenía demasiada suerte. Dio un suspiro fatigado y se acomodó más entre sus edredones. El sueño rápidamente le reclamó.

* * *

n-n-n-n-n-n-n  
**Capitulo corto, mucho tiempo de ausencia x_x, dios que soy terrible TnT .**

Gracias a ShinxSoda, AlexanderSR25, Misaki shion ashura uchiha, .73, katiana, yessi-chibi, Escka-chan. Por todos sus comentarios, también a las personas que han dado favorito y seguimiento a esta historia. En verdad que no los merezco TxT .


	41. Sueño

Inuyasha estaba inquieto incluso se podría decir que irritable. Irasue intuyó que el comportamiento de Inuyasha se debía a la falta de sueño, y todo lo ocurrido, pero el cachorro se negaba a dormir.

Después de la cena, en donde ella no tuvo ningún interés e Inuyasha no se alimentó con el hambre que mencionaba. Volvieron a la habitación de Sesshomaru. Fue un poco molesto no encontrar a Inu no Taisho fuera de la habitación o dentro, pero ella supuso que tuvo otros asuntos que atender (como de costumbre). Sin preocuparse tanto por ello, teniendo preocupaciones mayores que en saber lo que hacía su compañero en cada momento; con un inquieto Inuyasha entre sus brazos tomó nuevamente asiento junto a Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha finalmente se rindió ante la fatiga y durmió en los brazos de _Sue. _Durante todo el tiempo ella vigilaba la seguridad y sueño de ambos cachorros; logró notar algunos espasmos en los brazos y piernas de Sesshomaru quien en ocasiones emitía un leve gruñido, pero no mostraba ninguna señal de despertar. _–"Esta soñando, todo está bien"- _se dijo a sí misma para tranquilizarse.

El pequeño hanyou en ocasiones también se estremecía y quejaba en sueños. Irasue utilizó todo lo que estaba en su poder para ofrecerles confort y alivio a sus cachorros. Su aura y energía, tan serena y protectora, pareció funcionar. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron, Irasue no estaba muy segura de cuánto. La noción del tiempo dejo de tener importancia. Después de todo, ella lo sentía como una eternidad viendo a su cachorro en mal estado y al cachorro hanyou sufriendo malos sueños.

—Deberías dormir— Escuchó la voz de Inu no Taisho detrás de ella.

—Estoy bien— respondió.

—Irasue, tienes los ojos cerrados— declaró Inu no Taisho.

\- '¿_Es eso cierto?'-_ Se preguntó Irasue internamente. Efectivamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados, _\- '¿Cómo no lo he notado?'-_Se quejó consigo mismo. Abrió los ojos con prontitud ignorando el cansancio —Sólo… sólo estaba descansando los ojos.

—A eso se le llama dormir.

—No tengo sueño, estoy bien.

Inu no Taisho no discutió más con ella, sabiendo que no tenía sentido alguno.

— ¿Inuyasha lleva tiempo dormido? — cambio de tema el daiyōkai acercándose a su pareja.

Irasue acunó al pequeño hanyou—Estaba muy inquieto, pero finalmente logró dormir.

—… ¿Y, Sesshomaru?

—Él-él aún no ha despertado—mencionó con pesar mirando con angustia y preocupación a Sesshomaru.

—Estará bien— dijo Inu no Taisho tratando de animar a su compañera.

Irasue le dio una mirada como si la hubiese ofendido de alguna manera.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?, él ni siquiera ha despertado, lleva demasiado tiempo así quien sabe si…—detuvo su abrupto arrebato recordando que los cachorros estaban en la habitación descansando. Desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, ver a Inu no Taisho le estaba poniendo de mal humor, parecía que él no se preocupaba como ella.

—Irasue, basta. Todo está bien. Sesshomaru despertó hace rato, pero volvió a dormir—mencionó para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Despertó?... ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Irasue nuevamente hizo contacto visual con Inu no Taisho buscando respuestas.

Inu no Taisho asintió, cuando su mirada hizo contacto con la de Irasue, le asustó, no porque temiera de ella o algo por el estilo, sino, porque la veía con una vulnerabilidad que nunca había visto antes.

Él iba a responder, cuando escuchó los leves quejidos de Inuyasha.

—Debería llevarlo a su habitación— dijo acercándose a Irasue para tomar al pequeño hanyou.

Irasue se mostró reacia al principio, pero lo entregó lentamente y con cuidado.

Inuyasha se quejó al pasar a otros brazos, pero rápidamente se acomodó entre los brazos de su padre. El daiyōkai hizo sonidos tranquilizantes mientras acunaba a Inuyasha con suavidad para no perturbar su sueño–'_Debería llevarlo con Izayoi'- _pensó. Y con ello una nueva preocupación llegó, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Izayoi lo sucedido?

Dio una mirada a Sesshomaru, el cachorro mayor dormía como si estuviera muerto, no lo estaba y eso era seguro. Pero eso no le evitaba sentir esa sensación de temor.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? — murmuró Irasue, sacando de todo pensamiento a Inu no Taisho al escuchar lo suave que era su voz.

—Estará bien— repitió Inu no Taisho nuevamente para tranquilizarla al igual que tranquilizarse a sí mismo, la actitud preocupada de Irasue lo comenzaba a poner nervioso más de lo que ya estaba.

—Sesshomaru nunca había hecho algo como esto… ¿Por qué salió al exterior de esa manera?

La respuesta a eso para Inu no Taisho era clara; era su culpa. Si él no hubiese discutido con Sesshomaru nada de esto hubiera sucedido. –'_Si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado_'- se lamentó.

Irasue miró brevemente a Inu no Taisho y pudo ver en el pesar que sentía el daiyōkai.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó ella finalmente.

El daiyōkai lo pensó unos segundos— ¿Podemos hablar fuera?

—No pienso dejarlo solo— replicó Irasue.

—Lo sé, pero… Necesitamos hablar— explicó Inu no Taisho con seriedad.

Irasue no tenía que pensar mucho en la situación. Todo ya estaba claro. Muy a su pesar aceptó sabiendo que las cosas no saldrían bien.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Inuyasha despertó sobresaltado. Se encontraba en su habitación, pero no en la habitación de casa de mamá, no, él se encontraba en casa de papá. Eso no fue aliviador para él cuando sabía que estaba solo.

El temible monstruo había tratado de devorarlo y estaba a punto de hacerlo si no hubiese despertado. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y amenazaban con llorar en cualquier momento. Inuyasha podía gritar y pedir ayuda, pero le aterraba pensar que aquella criatura aún se mantuviera paseando por ahí intentando comerlo.

Salió de la cama como un rayo y corrió a un lugar seguro: La habitación de su hermano.

No sabía dónde estaba papá o tía Sue y sabía que no encontraría a mamá por ningún lado.

Escaló la cama de su hermano con avidez y se acorrucó junto a Sesshomaru, esperando que el temor disminuyera. Al ver que Sesshomaru no despertaba y él aún seguía con el miedo latente y la sensación de ser comido, comenzó a retorcerse para refugiarse en Shu. En tratar de buscar esa seguridad potencial que solo el hermano podía ofrecer.

Por todos los movimientos que realizaba logró conseguir un quejido de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru podía sentir un bulto a su costado, no cualquier bulto, éste se retorcía demasiado y le lastimaban sus heridas que aún no sanaban adecuadamente.

Inuyasha al escuchar la réplica de su hermano se disculpó al instante: —Lo siento, Shu.

A pesar de que seguía un poco adormilado fue inevitable no reconocer aquella voz, soltó un leve gruñido, no de dolor, si no de irritación. —Inuyasha, vete de aquí— ordenó con fastidio y voz cansada.

Inuyasha negó, pero al estar tan pegado a su hermano, ocasionaba algunos dolores en el costado de Sesshomaru.

—Ah, ya vete _–'que me lastimas'- _—siseó.

—Lo siento, Shu —se disculpó de nuevo al notar que lastimaba a su hermano intencionalmente.

_\- 'Tus disculpas no sirven de nada'- _pensó con amargura, pero en cambio dijo: —Si, si ahora vete a tu habitación.

—No quiero, tengo miedo Shu— confesó Inuyasha sin poder soportar más las lágrimas, su sueño era terriblemente vivido y aun podía recordar el miedo que tuvo en el.

Su olfato le indico que Inuyasha lloraba, odiaba el olor de las lágrimas siendo las lágrimas un claro signo de debilidad (según los pensamientos de Sesshomaru).

—Te he dicho que no llores—murmuró en voz baja Sesshomaru.

—No puedo evitarlo, Shu— respondió el hanyou dejando caer descaradamente toda esa agua salada que brotaba de sus ojos.

Sesshomaru gruñó levemente y abrió un ojo, sólo para ver qué horas eran. Por la poca luz que se reflejaba indicaba que faltaba poco para el amanecer y Sesshomaru no tenía intención de despertar hasta los próximos años que fuera suficiente mayor para demostrar su valía. Con el amanecer tendría que verse obligado a despertar y enfrentar los castigos que sus padres le pondrían.

_\- 'Padre'-_ al pensar en él le dio esa vergüenza y sensación incomoda que tuvieron cuando despertó por primera vez. Ahora esperaba verlo molesto, era más fácil enfrentar la ira que la simpatía.

—Shu— habló Inuyasha sacándolo de cualquier pensamiento — ¿Estás despierto?

Sesshomaru cerró su ojo rápidamente fingiendo dormir, esperando que su indiferencia despidiera al cachorro. No es que odiara a Inuyasha. Ayer había demostrado que no tenía ningún rencor hacía el hanyou protegiéndolo de aquellas bestias. Pero quería estar solo.

—¿Shu? ... ¿Shu despierta?

Las insistencias de Inuyasha eran molestas y comenzaban a alejar su sueño. Sesshomaru no podía permitir eso. ¡Él quería dormir! ¿Por qué era tan difícil para Inuyasha entenderlo?

—Shu, despierta.

Tomó una respiración profunda para no arrepentirse en contestarle a su hermano de mala manera. Con la voz más tranquila y paciente que pudo reunir respondió: —Estoy dormido, deberías hacerlo tú también.

—Tengo miedo, Shu. No puedo.

—Si puedes.

—No, no puedo — replicó el pequeño hibrido con un puchero.

Sesshomaru lo ignoró nuevamente. Si continuaba Inuyasha haría un berrinche y él no quería provocar más al hanyou.

—Shu, no me dejes. No quiero estar solo.

—No estás solo, ahora duérmete.

—Pero…

—Sin peros. Duerme.

Inuyasha olfateó sus lágrimas al ver que su hermano no pareció querer ayudarlo y algo le dio curiosidad. Por lo que Inuyasha respectaba nunca había visto a alguien dormir y hablar.

—Shu… ¿Por qué hablas?

¿Por qué hablaba?... Sesshomaru agradecía de estar cansado porque sinceramente no sabría cómo tratar con Inuyasha si se encontraba en mejores ánimos.

—Inuyasha, deja de hablarme…—pidió con irritación.

—Pero los dormidos no hablan— respondió el pequeño inocentemente.

—Te habló porque estás hablándome, pero sigo dormido.

—Ooh, lo siento, pero Shu no quiero que sigas durmiendo. Tengo miedo.

—Sólo cierra los ojos y verás que también puedes dormir.

Inuyasha obedeció después de secar todo signo de lágrimas.

Hubo un silencio, un silencio que Sesshomaru agradecía. El joven daiyōkai abrió un ojo para comprobar si el hanyou verdaderamente estaba dormido, y vio con pesar como su plan había fracasado al ver los ojos dorados divertidos del cachorro más joven.

—Mentiroso no estás dormido— anunció Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru resopló, ya no había vuelta atrás, no le quedaba más que admitirlo: —Me despertaste.

Inuyasha estaba feliz de la vida por despertar a su hermano y sentir seguridad, aunque el mayor no parecía tan feliz por esto.

Sin más remedio tuvo que acobijar a su hermano menor junto a él. Inuyasha sonrió ante esto y se apegó más a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru odiaba mucho la cercanía y más en estos momentos, pero era Inuyasha; su torpe e ingenuo hermano menor.

Le miró de reojo, logró ver la suavidad con la que Inuyasha se le acercaba para no lastimarlo y como una pequeña sonrisa se le formaba.

—Shu… ¿tu- tu tenías miedo? — le pregunto Inuyasha con timidez, mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir.

Sesshomaru si tenía miedo, tenía miedo de perder a su único hermano, tenía miedo de aquella criatura, tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y tenía miedo de no volver a ver a sus padres de nuevo —. No, no lo tenía—mintió.

—Yo si— confesó Inuyasha con vergüenza.

El pequeño se dedicó a contarle de sus miedos mientras Sesshomaru simplemente le miraba pensativamente.

Sesshomaru pensaba en su padre, su abuelo, en todo el gran linaje Inu, quienes no le temían a nada. Si recordaba todas aquellas grandes historias; No había ningún daiyōkai que tuviera miedo. A pesar de enfrentarse a la muerte o ir al infierno a pelear contra otros demonios, no había nadie que temiera.

Ningún daiyōkai era dominado por tal emoción negativa, y sin embargo Sesshomaru si lo tuvo. Ahora él era la gran mancha del linaje, aquel cachorro temeroso que se dejó tocar por una vil criatura.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos con fuerza para mantener abajo cualquier emoción- _'No volverá a suceder'-_ se dijo a sí mismo. Él demostraría que puede llegar a ser más fuerte que cualquiera.

Antes de que siguiera deprimiéndose o tratando de animarse a sí mismo, Inuyasha le interrumpió: — ¿Papá tiene miedo?

—Padre nunca tiene miedo— respondió.

Eso hizo sentir a Inuyasha como un tonto. Su hermano y padre no tenían miedo y sin embargo él sí.

Sesshomaru notó el cambio de ánimo en Inuyasha por las pequeñas orejas triangulares y su mirada. Tenía que animarlo. Lidiar con un Inuyasha deprimente era aún más molesto que lidiar con un Inuyasha hiperactivo; prefería ver a su hermano hacer preguntas torpes y con su tonta sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus colmillos bebés que verlo llorar y con las orejas caídas.

La cola de Sesshomaru se enredó al pequeño y lo apegó a su costado. Esta acción tomó por sorpresa a Inuyasha, pero la recibió gustoso. Acorrucándose al sentir la suavidad y seguridad. Cualquier pensamiento negativo que Inuyasha había tenido, fue rápidamente eliminado.

—Shu, gracias—susurró el pequeño hanyou.

Sesshomaru muchas veces no sabía cómo animar a Inuyasha, pero sus pequeños actos instintivos siempre parecían ayudar al cachorro más joven y ahorrarle algunas torpezas al mayor; Sesshomaru no era muy bueno con la expresividad de emociones.

Mantuvieron un silencio cómodo.

Inuyasha soltó un bostezó. Sus parpados se volvían cada vez más y más pesados. El miedo se alejó de él, poco a poco comenzó a caer en el mundo de los sueños y esta vez ya no tendría miedo.

Inuyasha ya no habló o se movió más, ahora estaba tranquilo y respirando pacíficamente. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Sesshomaru soltó un resoplido lo que ocasiono un ligero estremecimiento de las pequeñas, triangulares y aterciopeladas orejas del hanyou, pero éste no se inmuto y siguió perdido en el mar de los sueños.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos en un intento de volver a dormir, para su desgracia ya no pudo hacerlo. Semasiado pensativo como para conseguirlo.

Otra vez Inuyasha era el culpable…

Minutos pasaron y el amanecer había llegado, el sueño no volvió a visitarlo, en cambio el hambre si lo acosaba. No se levantó en busca de nada, no queriendo interrumpir el sueño de Inuyasha. Permaneció quieto y disfrutando de la tranquilidad ya que sería escasa cuando se levantará.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Irasue entró en la cocina para encontrar algo para desayunar y llevarle a los cachorros, puesto que Inuyasha no había cenado bien y Sesshomaru no había comido en absoluto.

—Mi señora, lamento la ofensa, pero se ve terrible. ¿Se siente bien? — le preguntó Kina, la sierva, con preocupación. Su señora era alguien que le gustaba estar impecable y en estos momentos se veía desaliñada y con una expresión en su rostro no muy usual.

—Estoy bien— mintió ella. Pero, ¿cómo iba estarlo?

No quiso volver a la habitación de sus cachorros con su aura inestable. Ella e Inu no Taisho habían hablado tanto y por mucho tiempo, tantas emociones le abrumaban por ello. No, ella no había confesado su secreto, pero deseaba poder haberlo hecho en ese momento para quitarse un gran dolor de encima.

Kina miraba cautelosa a su señora. No era un secreto nada de lo que sucedía en esta familia, por lo menos para los más allegados a ellos. Conocía a ambas familias Inu desde hace tiempo y por ello no bombardeo a su señora con preguntas.

—Prepararé el desayuno, si no le molesta— mencionó Kina.

—Adelante, y por favor prepare el desayuno favorito de los cachorros.

—Por supuesto, mi señora.

_\- 'Por la expresión que me ofreció Kina debo de lucir terrible'-_ pensó_._

Salió con toda la majestuosidad que pudo reunir y fingió todo el caminó hasta su habitación. No encontraría a Inu no Taisho ahí y eso lo agradecía. Últimamente no sabía que pensar, tal vez estaba siendo injusta por culpar a Inu no Taisho de todo.

—Necesito darme un baño— murmuró. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba un baño y despejar su mente unos momentos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Etsu había ayudado ayer con lo que pudo, pero dejo a la familia al instante en que los cachorros fueron llevados al palacio. No sentía correcto permanecer en ese lugar. Él era un intruso y lo sabía. Por ello se había conformado en ayudar a encontrar a los culpables que les hicieron daño a ambos cachorros.

Exploró un poco el lugar en donde fueron hallados. Investigó un poco, encontró algunas cosas y se fue de ahí de vuelta a su hogar; Creyendo innecesario informar algo en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente, no espero recibir un mensaje tan temprano al amanecer de parte de Inu no Taisho. El mensajero le dijo que Inu no Taisho tenía un asunto que tratar con él, sin hacerlo querer esperar regreso con urgencia al palacio del oeste.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inu no Taisho se dirigió a su estudio; Su lugar de trabajo y refugio. Poco después de la charla que se convirtió en discusión al poco tiempo, no tenía deseos de perturbar más a Irasue con su presencia. Y bueno, aún seguía muy consternado por las disculpas de Sesshomaru y su aversión por ser tocado. Era claro que a Sesshomaru no le gustaban las muestras de afecto considerándose demasiado mayor para ofrecerlas o recibirlas, pero jamás las había negado como hasta ahora.

No sabía que sucedió con ellos a las afueras, lo poco que sabía era gracias a Inuyasha. Pero era un cachorro muy pequeño como para saber las verdaderas intenciones de las criaturas y explicarse con claridad. Tampoco le era claro como los gatos leopardo estaban tan cerca de su territorio.

Algo era extraño y le incomodaba, no podía encontrar o echar culpas hasta que tuviera más información.

Tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio y trató de poner atención a los informes y papelerías a su alrededor. Aunque era en vano. Sus preocupaciones con su familia era lo que le robaba toda concentración.

Golpes firmes en la puerta atrajeron su atención.

—Pase — dijo él rápidamente, sin perder la vista de la papelería.

—Deberías preguntar, "¿Quién es?". A cuantos no han matado tomándolos por sorpresa.

—No estoy para bromas, Etsu— resopló—Aparte yo te pedí venir, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé— respondió, tomando asiento frente al daiyōkai de ojos dorados —Ayer hice lo que pude para ayudar y vine aquí para informarte, aunque me parece extraño, no era el único en el lugar. Tus soldados estaban ahí, ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a ellos? —No es que le molestara a Etsu informar, simplemente le daba curiosidad y también porque Inu no Taisho ya no parecía ser paciente con su presencia.

—Lo hice, pero también quiero escucharlo de ti. Necesito toda la información que pueda recabar.

— ¿Por qué eso no me convence del todo? — cuestionó Etsu.

Inu no Taisho frunció el ceño sin intención de responder.

— Bien, bien, no quiero saber de todos modos.

Inu no Taisho ignoró el comentario desinteresado. Realmente no creía que lo traicionaran, pero estaba en la política y todo lo relacionado a ella no era un buen presagio en estos momentos de crisis; mucho menos en su posición. Incluso debería desconfiar de Etsu, quien a pesar de que fuera su amigo de la infancia no era claro si lo seguían siendo ahora. Tenía que ser cuidadoso de lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante.

El silenció fue respuesta suficiente para Etsu, el daiyōkai de ojos claros decidió tratar el motivo por el cual estaba aquí — Como tu dijiste había gatos leopardo en el lugar.

— ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

Etsu asintió—Recuérdame no hacer enfadar a alguno de tus cachorros— comentó.

Inu no Taisho le ofreció una mirada soslaya esperando que continuara.

Etsu prosiguió —Seis gatos leopardo y ninguno con vida. Uno de ellos era color negro. Parecía que su muerte fue reciente antes de que llegáramos— Etsu quedó pensativo tratando de analizar alguna causa de muerte—Estaba herido, pero no creo que su gravedad fuera tal como para morir así de rápido.

— ¿Crees que estaba con vida antes de que yo llegará? —preguntó Inu no Taisho mirando con interés.

—Eso creo, su muerte parecía muy reciente al poco que llegue. Incluso me atrevo a afirmar que aún vivía cuando tú estabas ahí— admitió Etsu.

Esto era sospechoso y nuevamente era su culpa. Su preocupación era tal que no tuvo tanto interés en su entorno allá en el bosque. Había tantas cosas que pudo hacer, pero de nuevo no hizo. Parecía ser que había alguien más en todo esto. Lo importante era tener a sus dos hijos seguros y a salvo. Esa era su prioridad.

Como si Etsu leyera sus pensamientos dijo: —Tus hijos están a salvo es lo importante.

Inu no Taisho asintió de acuerdo. Pero eso no aliviaba del todo su angustia.

—También encontré otro cuerpo de apariencia monstruosa se les conoce como Oni Hebi.

Al recordar que Inuyasha había mencionado a un monstruo centró toda su atención a Etsu —Inuyasha mencionó algo sobre eso, pero no recuerdo haber visto alguno — dijo.

— Es raro encontrarlos. Se dice que habitan únicamente en los bosques malditos.

— En ese caso estaba fuera de casa.

Etsu se encogió de hombros un poco—Pero pueden existir las excepciones, después de todo, los bosques pueden volverse en un gran peligro por las noches y en un buen lugar para cualquier tragedia.

Inu no Taisho lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir: desapariciones, suicidios, abandonos y cosas relacionadas.

—Entiendo el punto.

Etsu ignorando la respuesta mordaz prosiguió — En un lugar en el que viaje eran muy habituales oír historias sobre ellos. Los Oni hebi; Son criaturas irracionales y son capaces de realizar actos degradantes. Se dice que…

—Devoran humanos, demonios menores y todo aquel con el que se puedan alimentar— terminó Inu no Taisho—. Si he escuchado de ellos Etsu _–'No soy un idiota'- _ —pero esto último sólo lo pensó_. _La presencia de su "amigo" comenzaba a incomodarle y en estos momentos su paciencia era escasa.

Inoue no podía dejar pasar aquella actitud tan molesta de Inu no Taisho, pero no tenía derecho al juzgarlo, tal vez todas aquellas emociones sufridas por sus cachorros le ponían de esa manera. Con fuerza de voluntad y a pesar de tener enfado hacía el demonio de ojos dorados. No demostró esa irritabilidad.

La explicación de Inu no Taisho no se alejaba de los actos que realizaban esos demonios, pero había algo más que pasaba por alto. Etsu no estaba seguro si hablarlo, era un tema incómodo. Decidió callarlo. No había escuchado algún rumor alarmante sobre el estado del cachorro mayor o del menor, supuso que los actos innombrables de los Oni hebi no sucedieron en esta ocasión. La bestia había tenido una muerte rápida después de todo.

Sin encontrar motivos para seguir ahí decidió salir —. Bueno, espero haber sido de utilidad— Etsu se levantó de su asiento, realizó una pequeña reverencia y se encaminó a la salida del estudio— Si necesitas algo más…

— Gracias— agradeció Inu no Taisho interrumpiéndolo, no del todo sincero pues aun sentía cierto malestar en presencia del otro daiyōkai; posiblemente por los rumores de Inoue con su compañera.

Etsu realizó un ligero movimiento de cabeza en señal de aprobación y salió del estudio. Tenía otros asuntos que tratar con Inu no Taisho, pero eso podía esperar para después. Ahora tenía que centrarse en el nombramiento sobre las tierras del norte que serían en tan poco, poco tiempo.

Inu no Taisho soltó un fuerte y pesado suspiro. Sí que tenía grandes problemas y no solo en lo familiar. Ya no había duda que los gatos leopardos merodeaban cerca del lugar, sino que también se encontraban extremistas humanos; ya asesinaron a uno de los suyos y eso era preocupante. Y también y no menos importante tendría que asistir al nombramiento del nuevo señor de las tierras del norte.

Por el momento se preocuparía en lo más importante y principal de su vida: sus hijos.

* * *

**n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n**

**N/A: ****_Me voy por siglos y después espero volver como si nada x_x, lo siento, pero la imaginación ya no brota de mí como antes, espero salir de esta situación y volver a darles momentos tan kawaii de hermanitos que tanto necesitamos TuT y también tratar que Inu-papá ya no sea tan ciego ¬_¬._**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman tiempo de leer y sobre todos a los que le dan a seguir, favoritos y comentan. Me hacen muy feliz.  
****_Agradecimientos a:_**** kawaiigame12,Yeni,katiana,Maria,Misaki shion ashura Uchiha, yuric09, yessi-chibi, .73, Reading Pixie, rya16, NelyaKai... y a todos los demás que me faltan x_x por tan lindos comentarios l s amo 3 y me motivan son un amor de personitas. **

**Saludos y fuerte abrazo de oso kawaii para todos :'3, los quiero. **

_**Cualquier comentario, opinión, duda, critica es bienvenida c:**_

_P.D: Para las personas que también están interesadas en mi otro fic, estaré trabajando en él y espero darles un capitulo pronto. _

_P.D2: Espero ya no abandonarl s de nuevo, porque los extraño ;-; ._


	42. Sanador

Sesshomaru no recordaba haber vuelto a dormir, pero lo había hecho. Siendo despertado por voces fuera de su habitación.

— ¿Kina, has visto a Inuyasha? —escuchó preguntar a su Madre.

—Supongo que está con el joven Sesshomaru— le respondió la sierva.

—Eso espero.

Un ruido como el golpeteo de metal se hizo presente, era un sonido débil y también venía acompañado de un olor apetecible.

— Kina, no se preocupe, puedo hacerme cargo de ahora en adelante. Gracias.

Sesshomaru al escuchar las intenciones de Irasue, cerró los ojos y fingió dormir.

Podía escuchar como su madre entraba y caminaba alrededor de la cama.

—Ahí está—murmuró ella.

El olor del alimento que su madre traía le atrapaba. Sin embargo, no se inmutó y siguió fingiendo.

Irasue dejó la bandeja en una mesita y se sentó al borde de la cama. Le preocupaba no ver algún signo de mejora en Sesshomaru. - '_Todo está bien'- _se recordó. Miró al pequeño hanyou que parecía enterrado en la gran estola de Sesshomaru. Sonrió un poco para sí, ambos cachorros eran muy unidos, cosa que nadie esperaba a un inició.

A Irasue le preocupaban las heridas en su hijo, algunos hematomas y rasguños, pero las más destacables eran: una mordida en la pierna izquierda al igual que el hombro que parecía tener una perforación algo profunda y el cuello que tenía también marcas de colmillo y rasgadura. Está ultima le era un poco más preocupante que las demás, una herida que pudo haber sido mortal si se le hubiera aplicado suficiente fuerza. Angustiada por ello, intentó revisar las heridas temiendo alguna infección o parecido.

Al menor contacto con la frente de su hijo sólo para revisar las heridas y saber que no tenía fiebre, Sesshomaru se tensó y abrió los ojos.

—Sesshomaru, has despertado— dijo Irasue, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Sesshomaru asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

Irasue dejó su acción y tomó el platillo de comida para ofrecerlo a Sesshomaru.

—Supongo que tienes hambre.

Nuevamente el joven príncipe asintió, aunque, la miraba con confusión; Su madre no le bombardeaba con preguntas, pero tampoco actuaba con naturalidad. Antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera decir o hacer algo, escuchó un pequeño gemido proveniente de Inuyasha. El sonido duró poco y el niño nuevamente se acobijo más entre el daiyōkai.

—Está teniendo una pesadilla— aclaró Irasue.

— ¿Debería despertarlo? —preguntó Sesshomaru, mirando a su hermano.

Para Irasue fue un alivió escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru —No— respondió—, él despertará—agregó para no intranquilizar a su hijo que acaba de despertar.

Sesshomaru asintió, estaba preocupado por Inuyasha, pero confiaba en las palabras de su madre. Su atención fue robada por el desayuno delante de él. Hace tan solo unos segundos tenía hambre y mucha, pero su sentimiento de culpabilidad le privó del apetito.

El silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

Irasue tenía tantas cosas que decirle a Sesshomaru al igual que un montón de preguntas que revoloteaban en su mente. También quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás, incluyendo al pequeño hibrido. Pero esta acción despertaría al menor y podría lastimar las heridas del mayor. No queriendo asfixiar, incomodar ni lastimar a Sesshomaru. Tampoco despertar a Inuyasha con todo esto. Decidió mantenerse tranquila y no presionarlos. Devolvió el platillo a la bandeja.

— ¿No quieres comer? — le preguntó.

Sesshomaru no respondió.

\- '_Tal vez le duele'_\- pensó Irasue, al ver de nuevo las heridas y por ello, preguntó: — ¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy bien—murmuró Sesshomaru, al instante. No soportaba la mirada de su madre tan preocupada y afligida por lo que no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

A Irasue le preocupaba el comportamiento de Sesshomaru; en estos momentos, cualquier rareza que notaba en los cachorros le angustiaba. Aunque el comportamiento habitual de Sesshomaru no era común, temía que se agravara con lo sucedido.

Tanto la madre como el hijo eran torpes para expresarse, por lo que el silencio incomodo se volvía cada vez más asfixiante.

Irasue como madre, sabía que ella tenía que dar el primer paso. Vaciló un poco indecisa sobre que hablar para no incomodarlo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inu no Taisho estaba en camino a la habitación de Inuyasha, para ver si aún dormía y en el trayecto escuchó una voz familiar y amiga.

—Mi señor, me he enterado de lo sucedido, ¿Están bien?

El daiyōkai no se molestó en buscar al dueño y respondió:

—Lo están, ¿Dónde estabas, Myoga?

La pulga inmediatamente comenzó a jugar con sus "manos" ante la pregunta.

—Bueno yo… este… yo tenía asuntos…eh…. yo –'_Piensa en algo'_-.

—Ahórrate las mentiras, Myoga—suspiró Inu no Taisho.

—Yo nunca miento— se defendió el diminuto demonio, con la mirada de Inu no Taisho le basto para ponerse más nervioso.

Inu no Taisho rodó los ojos, fingió no escucharlo y pidió:

—No estoy de humor ahora, hablaremos en otra ocasión.

La pulga obedeció, no estando en posición de desobedecer. Se marchó tan rápido como había aparecido.

Para Inu no Taisho no fue sorpresa no encontrar a Inuyasha en la habitación…

—Con Sesshomaru— se dijo a sí mismo.

Apenas entró a la habitación de Sesshomaru, el aire se volvió opresivo y un silenció incomodo dominaba el ambiente.

Nadie reaccionó ante la llegada de Inu no Taisho. Lo que Irasue estaba a punto de decir fue un misterio, porque cerró la boca al instante que escuchó llegar a su compañero. Nadie se atrevía a mirarlo; Para Inu no Taisho que su compañera no lo quisiera ver era comprensible, pero Sesshomaru, después de lo de ayer Inu no Taisho estaba más que preocupado.

Como Inu no Taisho había predicho, Inuyasha dormía plácidamente junto a Sesshomaru.

Inu no Taisho carraspeó un poco intentando atraer la atención de su familia, pero ninguno de los dos demostró interés. Viendo su fracaso, dio el primer paso.

—Buenos días— saludó.

—Buenos días— dijeron los dos al unísono y con cierta pesadez. Esto sorprendió a ambos porque se miraron brevemente, solo unos segundos, porque Sesshomaru rápidamente evitó la mirada de nuevo.

Inu no Taisho no podía entender que es lo que le sucedía a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jamás evitaba la mirada al menos que estuviera muy avergonzado o algún sentimiento que le ocasionara gran vergüenza. Pero no había motivo para ello o por lo menos es lo que el gran daiyōkai pensaba.

Irasue parecía tener la misma confusión que él siendo evidente por la expresión de preocupación que revelaba.

— ¿Cómo estas, Sesshomaru? — preguntó Inu no Taisho, acercándose al lado contrario de donde estaba Irasue, con cautela.

—Bien— respondió Sesshomaru, con la cabeza baja y evitando la mirada a toda costa.

Esto era impropio de Sesshomaru, tan impropio que era más que imposible.

Inu no Taisho sintió una mirada y era de Irasue, que lucía tan preocupada como él. Ella le miraba en busca de respuestas, respuestas que él no tenía. -_ 'Talvez, talvez Sesshomaru está así porque espera un regaño'-_ pensó. Un regaño que jamás llegaría por parte de ellos y de eso Inu no Taisho estaba seguro. ¿Cómo podrían regañarlo cuando creían que pudieron haberlo perdido?

— ¿Sesshomaru, te duele algo? — volvió a intentar Inu no Taisho.

—No.

— ¿Tienes hambre o sed? —insistió, esperando que por lo menos le mirara a los ojos.

—No— respondió de nuevo, aunque mentía; Su garganta comenzaba a picarle y su estómago pedía un poco de alimento.

Inu no Taisho abrió la boca para seguir insistiendo, lo que sea para sacar alguna reacción de Sesshomaru, pero la cerró de golpe al escuchar pequeños bostezos.

Inuyasha comenzaba a despertarse, agitándose un poco y quitándose todo lo que le acobijaba. La cola de Sesshomaru se movió ligeramente para poder dejar descubierto al pequeño cachorro. Inuyasha tomó asiento, se froto sus ojitos, sus orejitas se menearon un poco hasta que finalmente logró despabilarse. Miró a su alrededor y saludó:

—Buenos días— dijo, ignorando todo el ambiente pesado y no con la habitual sonrisita torpe y soñolienta que acostumbraba cada vez que despertaba. Parecía que buscaba a alguien o algo con la mirada.

—Buenos días a ti también, Inuyasha— respondió Inu no Taisho.

Irasue miró curiosa como el rostro del pequeño cachorro lucía algo rojo.

—Inuyasha, ven aquí— pidió.

—No— le respondió el pequeño.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — le cuestionó, para así atraer la atención del más joven, pero fue ignorada. Si el cachorrito no tenía hambre, era de preocuparse.

Inu no Taisho también pareció notar la nueva extrañeza del pequeño hanyou, sin previo aviso tomó al cachorro entre sus brazos; Éste se inquietó y comenzó a patalear y renegar.

—No papá, noo— se quejaba el niño.

—Está bien. No te estoy haciendo nada— dijo Inu no Taisho, acunándolo entre sus brazos. El hanyou dejó de quejarse y se tranquilizó un poco. Inu no Taisho pasó su mano en la frente del cachorro y después a la pequeña nariz. La nariz de su cachorrito siempre estaba húmeda, pero esta vez no. La tenía seca y su frente caliente.

Irasue al ver la reacción de su compañero, entendió que Inuyasha estaba enfermó o con síntomas de querer enfermar por lo menos. Ahora entendía porque tanta inquietud del pequeño.

Por otra parte, Sesshomaru no entendía nada, sus padres parecían hablarse con la mirada. Y tampoco pudo hacer nada por mantener a Inuyasha más tiempo junto a él. Sus heridas le dolían, no tanto como al inició, pero estaba ese ardor incómodo.

—Volveré más tarde. Despídete, Inuyasha— escuchó hablar a su padre.

Inuyasha hizo una leve mueca, pero obediente se despidió. Fue un despido rápido y nada cariñoso, como si Inuyasha hubiese perdido toda alegría de pronto.

Sesshomaru entendió que era algo grave, lo suficiente para preocuparse. Sea lo que tuviera Inuyasha era su culpa, su culpa por no protegerle.

Estaba a punto de replicar o decir algo, lo que sea, pero su madre le detuvo en el acto.

—Él está bien… irá con su madre— le aclaró. Tanto su padre como Inuyasha abandonaron la habitación.

Sesshomaru odiaba que la madre de Inuyasha fuera humana, las cosas serían diferentes si ambos pertenecieran al mismo linaje, si Inuyasha fuera como él. No le dio tiempo de pensar más porque su madre le abrazó de pronto.

Soltó un resoplido y se quejó un poco, no solo porque fue sorpresivo, sino también porque le lastimó.

Irasue suavizó el tacto y se apartó de él para revisar las heridas temiendo haberlo lastimado. Ella al ver que no le había herido, volvió a abrazarlo, pero con más suavidad y cuidado.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento, pero ya no podía soportarlo. Me tenías tan preocupada— le dijo, tratando de reconfortarlo.

Sesshomaru al principio pareció indiferente, sobre todo porque no quería ser tocado en absoluto. Pero poco después se relajó, sorprendiéndose porque esperaba una reprimenda y no un abrazo tan afectuoso que su madre le ofrecía. El abrazo era tan suave, protector y cómodo, que Sesshomaru no veía necesidad de rehusarlo.

Sesshomaru intentó corresponderlo de la mejor manera. Era torpe por su hombro adolorido y por ser inexperto en este tipo de afectos, que ya no acostumbraba a realizar.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca— susurró Irasue.

Eso le hacía sentir pequeño y aún más en brazos de su madre.

—Lo siento— murmuró Sesshomaru, sin saber que más decir. En realidad, había tantas cosas, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas.

—Lo sé, lo sé— le dijo Irasue, frotando círculos calmantes en la espalda de su cachorro con suavidad —. Yo también lo siento.

Sesshomaru no comprendió las disculpas de su madre, por lo menos no a un inicio. Cuando vaciló, su madre le separó de ella para verlo a los ojos. Su madre tenía una mirada que pocas veces veía.

—Primero tienes que desayunar, o me preocuparas más— dijo dándole un beso en la frente con ternura—. No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que lo termines.

—Madre— se quejó Sesshomaru, algo avergonzado.

Irasue sonrió. Le divertía ver la queja de Sesshomaru que aparentaba más a un puchero, haciéndolo ver mucho más pequeño de edad.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En el transcurso del camino, Inuyasha se mostraba muy revoltoso.

—Inuyasha, quédate quieto— pidió Inu no Taisho.

Raramente Inuyasha se mostraba tan inquieto como ahora. Ni siquiera habían salido plenamente del palacio. Inu no Taisho quería conseguir a un sanador para saber qué lo que sea que tuviera Inuyasha no fuera grave. Talvez no era tan preocupante, pero Inuyasha era un niño sano que nunca había enfermado.

El cachorro hanyou seguía retorciéndose y tratando de liberarse de los brazos de su padre.

—Inuyasha…—Advirtió Inu no Taisho.

El cachorro le ignoró y comenzó a rascarse las orejas.

—Vas a lastimarte si estas de esa manera.

Nuevamente fue ignorado.

—Es suficiente— regañó Inu no Taisho, separándose de Inuyasha para ponerlo frente a él y verlo directamente a los ojos —. He dicho que basta— alzó un poco la voz por la actitud tan terca de Inuyasha. Esto no consiguió el efecto que el padre deseaba, al contrario.

Inuyasha realizó un puchero que muy pronto se convirtió en llanto.

Inu no Taisho alarmado, volvió a abrazar a su hijo y acunarlo entre sus brazos—Lo siento, Inuyasha. No pensaba asustarte, está bien, está bien, shh shh.

Inuyasha no sé tranquilizó y siguió llorando —Papá malo— lloriqueó.

Inu no Taisho sentía que se le paraba el corazón. Podría ganar mil guerras, pero seguir escuchando palabras en su contra por parte de sus hijos lo terminarían matando.

—No, no digas eso. He dicho que lo siento, Inuyasha. Pero te he ordenado que te detengas puedes lastimarte— dijo con toda la suavidad que podía reunir.

Inuyasha olfateaba para contener las lágrimas.

—Muy bien, así está mejor. Vamos con el sana…

—No, no quiero— lloró Inuyasha de nuevo.

Inu no Taisho soltó un suspiro, no sabía que es lo que le sucedía a Inuyasha. Por suerte, el señor Kozuke estaba cerca y al verlos se acercó a ellos.

—Mi señor —saludó con una reverencia. Dándole una rápida mirada despectiva al cachorro al cual ignoró—. Espero que el joven Sesshomaru se encuentre mejor.

—Él lo está— respondió Inu no Taisho, para quien no pasó desapercibida la mirada.

Ninguno de los dos hizo mención de esto. El yōkai roedor no había mostrado ninguna de esas actitudes el día de ayer. _–'O talvez estaba demasiado preocupado como para notarlo'- _pensó Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha se tranquilizó y olfateo sus lágrimas, secando todo residuo acuoso con el dorso de su mano para ver al "hombre" delante de él. El yōkai era de estatura mediana, regordeta y poseía un gran chaleco de piel; sus ojos eran rojos y pequeños, al igual que su nariz y boca. En sí, su rostro era algo pequeño para su cuerpo.

Ese hombre era el mismo de ayer, aquel sanador que le había ayudado con las heridas. El hombre no había sido muy gentil, pero le había hecho menos incomodas los hematomas y rasguños.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, mi señor?, ¿Quiere que vaya a comprobar las heridas del joven señor?, porque tenía pensado hacerlo más adelante.

—No hay ningún problema con Sesshomaru— mintió —. Pero si sería bueno que revisara las heridas más tarde. Vine aquí por Inuyasha.

El Sr. Kozuke hizo una mueca, sin embargo, asintió para obedecer las órdenes del gran daiyōkai. Antes que pudiera acercarse, Inu no Taisho preguntó:

— ¿Hay algún problema?

—No mi señor, en lo absoluto. No hay ningún problema— respondió el yōkai roedor.

—Si ese es el caso, puedo ir con alguien que no muestre — quedó pensativo un segundo, buscando la palabra correcta y mirando a su cachorro quien parecía tranquilizarse — molestia en atender a un paciente.

—No, ¿Cómo puede creer eso? Jamás negaría atender a alguien necesitado, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con tan joven cachorro— respondió Kozuke, cuidando de no titubear. Se sentía avergonzado por ser tan obvio.

—Eso espero— dijo Inu no Taisho.

El yōkai tragó saliva por su infortunio —. Por favor sígame, déjeme atender al pequeño.

Inuyasha no tenía nada grave, tan sólo una fiebre. No peligrosa, pero lo suficiente para irritar al pequeño hanyou, puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ninguna enfermedad. El sanador le dio un líquido de hierbas, se veía tan viscoso y verde por lo que Inuyasha se negó a beberlo. Inu no Taisho estaba inseguro si aquellas plantas eran buenas para los humanos, por lo que respeto la decisión de Inuyasha y decidió que Izayoi sabría qué hacer. En cuanto a las heridas del cachorro. Estaban bien y sanando correctamente; los hematomas eran pequeños y las demás heridas eran leves, por esos motivos eran fácilmente de curar.

Ahora con sus preocupaciones sobre su hijo menor aliviadas. Era momento de ir con Izayoi.

En el camino, Inuyasha estaba más tranquilo e incluso somnoliento.

— ¿Estás bien, hijo?

—Me duele— murmuró Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué te duele? — preguntó Inu no Taisho con su preocupación devuelta.

—Todo.

— ¿Todo? — Inuyasha asintió —... ¿por eso estabas llorando? — cuestionó Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha dio un leve asentimiento.

— ¿Y, porque no me lo dijiste antes?

—No preguntaste—murmuró Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha, cuando algo te moleste tienes que decirme— regañó Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha hizo un puchero y amenazaba con llorar de nuevo.

—Está bien, no voy a castigarte o parecido. Sólo que cuando algo te moleste tienes que decirme, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo— respondió el cachorrito.

—Muy bien— dijo Inu no Taisho con una sonrisa —Ahora descansa, llegaremos con mamá pronto.

—No quiero dormir— se quejó Inuyasha.

Inu no Taisho no queriendo ver otro berrinche, dejó pasar la respuesta.

—Papá— escuchó que su hijo le llamaba.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Tú tienes miedo? — preguntó el niño sin ningún motivo.

—No— respondió sin pensar plenamente en la pregunta.

Inuyasha lloró otra vez.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — le preguntó Inu no Taisho en la confusión.

—Soy el único que tiene miedo.

—Claro que no— Inu no Taisho abrazó más cerca a su hijo para consolarlo.

—No, no eres el único. Todos tenemos miedo.

—No e-es ci-cierto— dijo el pequeño entre llantos.

—Por supuesto que sí. Yo ayer tuve mucho miedo — confesó Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha no podía creerlo y miró a su padre en busca de verdad.

—Es cierto— afirmó Inu no Taisho y continuó —Tenía miedo de no encontrarlos a ti y a tu hermano… tenía miedo de perderlos — confesó.

Inuyasha secó sus lágrimas y preguntó: — ¿T-tenías mucho miedo?

—Demasiado. No hay palabras para describir el miedo que sentía.

Inuyasha comenzó a asimilar las palabras, a olfatear sus lágrimas y dejó de sentirse un torpe. Aunque seguía sin comprender las palabras de Sesshomaru y decidió comentarlo con su padre.

Con los comentarios de Inuyasha, Inu no Taisho comenzó a entender un poco las cosas y el comportamiento de ambos cachorros.

—Inuyasha, no es malo sentir miedo— dijo Inu no Taisho.

— ¿No? —preguntó el cachorrito con un bostezo.

—No, no lo es— respondió el padre secando toda muestra de lágrimas —. Descansa— dijo al ver como Inuyasha cerraba los ojos. Inu no Taisho hablaría más tarde con Sesshomaru sobre esto, por el momento tenía que devolver a su hijo menor con su madre.

Inuyasha quedó dormido al instante.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Izayoi extrañaba a Inuyasha, su hogar era terriblemente silencioso sin el pequeño niño de casi 5 años que revoloteara por el lugar. Izayoi lo extrañaba, extrañaba a su hijo aun sabiendo que se encontraba seguro. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preocuparse cuando estaba lejos de él.

Soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento y salió a tomar aire fresco. Termino de hacer los deberes de la casa de manera rápida. A pesar del esfuerzo, que ella consideraba poco, se sentía cansada y con algunos dolores; reconocía estos extraños síntomas, le tomo poco tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Después de todo, esto ya lo había padecido con anterioridad.

Tocó su vientre, aún era plano, pero sabía que algo se formaría ahí tarde o tempano. ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia Takemaru? Seguramente, encantado. Pero… ¿Inuyasha?

Con tan sólo pensar en él, Izayoi no se sentía lista, Inuyasha aún era pequeño y no quería que él se sintiera desplazado de alguna manera. No es que no deseara un bebé nuevamente, a ella le hacía ilusión y lo aceptaría con todo el amor. Pero no consideraba momento. Esperaba que sólo confundiera lo síntomas con algún otro malestar.

Como si _Kami_ estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos, Inu no Taisho llegó con Inuyasha en sus brazos.

—Inu no Taisho— saludó con alegría.

—Izayoi— respondió él con cortesía, pero con una sonrisa, que para Izayoi parecía triste.

Izayoi sabía que malas noticias venían. Con cuidado, Inu no Taisho pasó a Inuyasha a los brazos de Izayoi.

—Está enfermo, tiene fiebre— mencionó Inu no Taisho.

Izayoi no sabía cómo recibir la noticia. Inuyasha jamás había enfermado, lo que a ella le preocupaba, pero ahora no sabía cómo tomarlo. Que tu hijo se enferme no es buena noticia.

—Yo me encargaré— dijo, acunando a su bebé en brazos. Suerte que ella conocía algunos remedios para aliviar a su niño.

—El sanador trató de darle algunas hierbas, pero parecía un brebaje no muy agradable y no sabía si eran buenas para Inuyasha.

—No te preocupes, sé que hacer para sanar a nuestro hijo— dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Inu no Taisho no correspondió y parecía querer decirle algo, y sí que tenían que hablar. Izayoi no podía pasar de alto ese hematoma en el rostro de su pequeño.

—Vamos adentro—ofreció Izayoi.

Inu no Taisho asintió y la siguió.

Recostaron al pequeño hanyou en su habitación. Vistiéndolo de una manera más cómoda y colocándole una tela húmeda en la frente para mantenerlo fresco. El niño jamás se inmutó. Perdido en la somnolencia y poco después el sueño profundo.

Después de atender a su hijo, salieron de la habitación para charlar. Inu no Taisho le contó todo lo sucedido y lo que sabía de la salida de los cachorros. Izayoi escuchó paciente y sin ninguna muestra de molestia, lo que ponía nervioso a Inu no Taisho. Éste temía que Izayoi quisiera quitarle a Inuyasha.

—Izayoi, yo entenderé si estás molestas, pero…

—No voy a negar que me molesta, pero no estoy enojada con Sesshomaru, ni contigo ni mucho menos con Inuyasha; Inuyasha es un niño y siempre encontrará la manera de meterse en algún lío. Me molesta el hecho que unos monstruos atacaran a nuestros niños.

—Lo sé— murmuró Inu no Taisho con culpabilidad.

Ella al ver la mirada afligida del padre de su hijo, le tomó de la mano y le dio un suave apretón.

—No te sientas culpable, es imposible mantenerlos vigilados todo el tiempo y sé qué haces lo mejor que puedes. Tampoco la culpa es de Sesshomaru, tal vez él sólo quería salir un poco, quien iba a imaginar que habría tan crueles criaturas queriéndoles hacerles daño.

—Él tiene prohibido salir, sabe que hay peligros allá afuera. Por eso siempre le he dicho que no saliera solo hasta que fuera más adulto. No entiendo porque desobedecería— dijo Inu no Taisho.

Izayoi desconocía la edad de Sesshomaru. Sabía que era mayor que ella en años porque desde que era pequeña se hablaba de la gran familia daiyōkai, al igual que también sabía que la edad de los yōkai era diferente al suyo. Y por las historias y forma de la que hablaba Inuyasha e Inu no Taisho sobre Sesshomaru parecía que éste no era tan mayor.

— Le has preguntado, ¿qué es lo que siente? — cuestionó Izayoi.

—No es muy fácil hablar con Sesshomaru— suspiró Inu no Taisho.

Eso le dio una pista a Izayoi para darse alguna idea de la edad.

—Inténtalo cuantas veces sea necesario, en algún momento hablará— aconsejó ella.

Inu no Taisho hizo una mueca no muy convencido, porque para Sesshomaru parecía nunca ser momento— Lo intentare, gracias.

Izayoi sonrió en respuesta.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Como su madre le había dicho, no salió de la habitación y se mantuvo todo el tiempo a su lado.

—Madre, estoy bien puedo hacerlo solo— dijo Sesshomaru.

—Déjame ayudarte, cariño. No quiero que te lastimes— respondió ella ofreciéndole el vaso de agua, tratando de dárselo ella misma.

—No me duele nada— se defendió.

Irasue rodó los ojos, sabiendo que su hijo mentía— Bueno, pero yo quiero hacerlo. Quiero mimarte un poco así que déjame hacerlo.

—No— reprochó Sesshomaru.

—Sesshomaru déjame ayudarte o me encargaré de que si duela— dijo Irasue, en su voz no había amenaza, todo lo contrario, lo decía de manera tan suave y con su peculiar sonrisa.

Sesshomaru quedó helado, sabía que era imposible que su madre le hiciera daño y poco creíble era la amenaza. Sabiendo que no importaba lo que hiciera su madre terminaría ganando, con "sacrificio" y gran vergüenza lo aceptó.

Irasue sonrió con triunfo, poco después se escuchó sonido fuera de la habitación.

—Mi señora, vengo a atender las heridas del joven Sesshomaru.

Irasue dejó el vaso en la mesita y Sesshomaru suspiro de alivio.

—Adelante— ordenó ella.

El mediano yōkai entro a la habitación con vendajes, hierbas y cualquier cosa que llegase a necesitar.

—Mis señores, buenas tardes— saludó el yōkai.

Madre e hijo lo saludaron.

—Vine a revisar sus heridas, mi joven señor.

—Estoy bien, puede irse— respondió Sesshomaru rápidamente antes de que el yōkai se acercara a examinarlo.

Sesshomaru no quería a nadie en su habitación, si estaba su madre era porque ya no podía hacer nada contra ella, pero no soportaría la presencia de alguien más y mucho menos que lo tocaran.

—Sí, mi señor— dijo el yōkai tomando sus cosas para salir.

Irasue miró a Sesshomaru, queriéndole regañarlo con la mirada—. Alto ahí— dijo Irasue al sanador.

El yōkai se detuvo en seco. Ahora era turno de Sesshomaru para enfadarse.

—Tienen que examinar tus heridas, Sesshomaru.

—No, no tienen. Mis heridas están bien.

Irasue vaciló, _\- '¿Por qué Sesshomaru es tan terco?'-_ pensó.

—Volveré en otro momento— dijo el yōkai con timidez y saliendo con prontitud de la habitación.

—Sesshomaru, tienes que dejar que te revisen.

—No— dijo Sesshomaru.

—Iré por el señor Kozuke y necesito que te comportes. Es por tu salud.

—No, no necesito a nadie. Estoy bien.

—Sesshomaru, es suficiente. Iré por el señor Kozuke y te revisará.

—No, déjame solo —dijo con rabia. No quería a nadie con él, pero nadie parecía entenderlo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inu no Taisho volvió al palacio, se había quedado un corto tiempo hablando con Izayoi, quien le dio algunos consejos para tratar con Sesshomaru. A Inu no Taisho le asombraba que Izayoi supiera tanto sobre cachorros, supuso que era por las vivencias de ella con sus hermanos menores. Y realmente, esperaba que funcionasen.

Apenas entró al palacio y vio a Irasue completamente afligida. Esto lo angustio.

— ¿Sucede algo, Irasue? — Preguntó Inu no Taisho, con preocupación.

—No lo entiendo, no sé qué es lo que le pasa— se quejó ella.

— ¿Intentaste hablar con él?

—No, no lo intenté. Porque no lo pensé antes, que idiota soy— murmuró ella con falso asombro, Inu no Taisho vaciló, pero Irasue lo interrumpió: —Por supuesto que lo intenté, pero él no habló mucho sobre algo. Evitó el tema sobre lo que le sucedió, no quiso que lo revisaran y no aceptaba ninguna ayuda.

Nada de esto le asombraba a Inu no Taisho, — ¿Sigue en su habitación? — preguntó.

—Sí, está dándose un baño. Iré en un momento a revisarle sus heridas y a ayudarle a vendárselas.

—No, lo haré yo.

—Inu no Taisho, voy a hacerlo yo, ya he dejado a Sesshomaru contigo y mira lo que…

—No pienso cometer los mismos errores de nuevo, Irasue. Lo haré yo— interrumpió Inu no Taisho.

Irasue no parecía satisfecha ni mucho menos aceptaba la propuesta, pero con pesar aceptó —. Bien, pero si algo le sucede…

—Ya sé, no te preocupes. Iré más tarde, cuando él se tranquilice.

Irasue aceptó no muy convencida — Está bien. Mientras tanto, ve con Myoga que te buscaba.

Inu no Taisho asintió y sin hacer más preguntas se retiró del lugar.

Irasue sólo pudo mirarle curiosa, sin saber porque el comportamiento tan calmado de Inu no Taisho, como si de pronto él tuviera respuestas que ella no tenía sobre Sesshomaru. Tenía que darle una oportunidad más a Inu no Taisho. También porque ella había arruinado el momento con su hijo; todo había estado bien antes de la llegada del sanador y todo porque el cachorro no quiso examinarse.

_\- 'Espero que tengas más suerte que yo Inu no Taisho'_\- pensó Irasue y salió al jardín para poder pensar con claridad sobre la situación.

* * *

**n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n**

**_N/A:_**_ **¿Qué le dirán a Shu? D: Descúbralo en el próximo capítulo :P … dentro de un mes u_u… Mentiraaaa, pero ya saben que me tardo mucho :'(**_

**MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS a nemesisprime03, Arabella Jackson, Katiana, Maria, Kawaiigame12, Yeni, Reading Pixie, Misaki shion ashura Uchiha, Mina_Roar_, oshiokinomoto, ValenYasha, Sesshilover2,Krysta_Lilim, Son_July10 y muchas, muchas personitas más :'D QUE ME HAN BRINDADO DE TODO SU APOYO Y AMOR 3 LOS AMO, TAMBIEN A TODOS AQUELLOS LECTORES QUE PASAN A LEER, DARLE FAVORITOS Y SEGUIMIENTO A ESTA HISTORIA. LES MANDO UN SUPER ABRAZO DE OSO, BESOS Y UN GRAN SALUDO.**  
También un agradecimiento importante y amoroso a la personita que me ha animado por tanto tiempo y la que siempre aporta tan geniales ideas que en ocasiones quedan plasmadas en el fic, **LigthYagami-8769**, te quiero Onee Chan.

Después de tanto abrazo, beso y declaraciones de amor. Me han llegado sugerencias de Kagome y Rin, pero me temo que no las veremos por el momento L

**_Gracias de nuevo por todo, cualquier duda, comentario, linchamiento u opinión es bienvenida._**


	43. Momentos

**A:** Quiero agradecerles muchisisisisisisisimo a estas personitas: **yuric09, Misaki shion ashura Uchiha, Kawaiigame12, Escha-chan, katiana, miu . sakurai .73, Maria y a todos los demás bellas y hermosas lectores** que se animan a comentar, darle a favoritos y seguimiento a la historia. También a todo lector anónimo que anda por ahí eue . Son un amor y los quiero mushooooo 3  
Ahora el capitulo, que se me dificulto subirlo aquí por problemas en la web x_x... Disfruten la lectura kawaii :O

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inu no Taisho entró al estudio y lo primero que vio fue un montón de papelería. Miró movimiento sospechoso entre las hojas y de ahí salió Myoga.

—Mi señor, que bueno que ya está aquí. Mire cuanta información.

—Eso veo, ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Inu no Taisho, pasando al escritorio para leer algunos de los documentos: El Este y el Sur estaban bien, mañana tenía que acudir a la audiencia para elegir al nuevo señor del Norte, que por el momento la situación era mala allá; Tanto demonios como humanos se enfrentaban entre sí con grandes debates y amenazas, pero nadie hacia algún movimiento preocupante. En cambio, en sus tierras había gatos leopardo merodeando y un grupo de humanos extremistas. La mayoría de las cartas era para quejarse de esto último. Ni siquiera sabía con cual empezar y sinceramente, no podía prestarle la verdadera atención que los asuntos requerían.

—Entre aquí porque usted no quería hablar y me encontré con todo esto, necesita ser atendido con urgencia— explicó Myoga, subiendo a un montón de hojas sobre el escritorio para estar a la altura de Inu no Taisho.

Inu no Taisho asintió y tomó asiento, intentando ponerle verdadera atención al asunto.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Myoga creía que Inu no Taisho le preguntaría algo de su misteriosa ausencia, pero el daiyōkai no hizo nada más que leer. Myoga sabía que el daiyōkai no estaba prestándole la mínima atención a las cosas.

Myoga era consciente de la situación de la familia daiyōkai: Cuando descuido al pequeño Inuyasha y el joven Sesshomaru le amenazó, la diminuta pulga fue a buscar refugio con su viejo amigo Totosai. Cuando por fin tuvo el valor de volver al palacio, inmediatamente se puso al corriente enterándose de todo lo sucedido. Por ello creía comprender que es lo que pasaba por la mente de su Señor y amigo. Aunque no sabía cómo intentar alguna conversación, por lo tanto, se mantuvo calladito y fingiendo trabajar.

El tiempo pasaba y Myoga se ponía cada vez más nervioso, Inu no Taisho verdaderamente no le prestaba atención al asunto. Demasiado pensativo con sus propios problemas.

— ¿Mi señor, algo le molesta? — le preguntó e Inu no Taisho no respondió.

Volvió a hacerle la pregunta o incluso cambiando de tema, pero nada parecía sacar del pensamiento a Inu no Taisho. No era la primera vez que lo veía así de distraído; Primero sucedió cuando Inu no Taisho se sintió atraído por la mujer humana y poco después con los problemas con su compañera de vida. Esta vez, la causa parecía ser los cachorros.

—Myoga—habló Inu no Taisho.

La pulga inmediatamente le prestó atención — ¿Si, mi señor?

—Es todo por ahora— dijo Inu no Taisho, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida del estudio.

—Pero mi señor…

—Si alguien necesita hablar conmigo dile que lo atenderé mañana, hoy no recibiré a nadie—interrumpió Inu no Taisho.

Myoga vaciló, pero fue demasiado tarde. Inu no Taisho había salió del lugar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sesshomaru nunca se sintió tan torpe y vulnerable como lo fue ayer y lo era ahora. Su orgullo y honor los sentía por los suelos. No podía caminar correctamente, con tan sólo intentarlo la pierna le dolía. También le era difícil desvestirse con precisión por su hombro herido e incluso no tenía tanta movilidad en el cuello sin que sintiera alguna molestia.

Se tomó su tiempo a la hora del baño para examinar las heridas, eran un recordatorio de su ineptitud, sí hubiese sido un verdadero daiyōkai nada le hubiese sucedido… ni un pelo le hubieran tocado. Pero ya no pensaría en eso, se concentraría en mejorar, entrenar y perfeccionarse para que no volviera a sucederle de nuevo.

Pero una cosa era pensarlo y decirlo que hacerlo, por el momento se sentía cansado, muy cansado a pesar de haber dormido mucho por lo que sabía.

Vestirse fue una tarea complicada y aún más cuando tenía que vendarse él mismo. Su intentó por hacerlo rápido, le costó alguno dolores y torpezas. Se sentía un inútil por no maniobrar con precisión. No quería quedarse tanto tiempo a solas en su habitación, ya que está era grande y silenciosa, le hacía sentirse vulnerable. Pero… tampoco quería compañía.

Salió del baño para ir a su cama, pero andar ahí arrastrando su pierna no era digno para él, Sesshomaru. Así que intentó caminar correctamente, a pesar de que esta acción le trajo dolor, acción que su pierna no soportó…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inu no Taisho pidió a Zinan, comandante de su ejército, que se encargará de vigilar a los soldados y alrededores. A Kina que se encargará del mantenimiento del palacio, ya que no quería que molestaran a Irasue. Y Myoga sería encargado de todos los asuntos políticos que llegaran. Mientras tanto, él se encargaría de su familia.

Estaba frente a la habitación de Sesshomaru con pleno control de sus emociones, no queriendo cometer nuevamente algún error. Trataría de solucionar los problemas con Irasue después, porque no quería interrumpirla en sus momentos de paz en el jardín.

Apenas dio un toque a la puerta y se escuchó el gritó de Sesshomaru:

— ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

—Sesshomaru te-…

— ¡No, quiero estar solo! —interrumpió Sesshomaru.

Izayoi le había dicho que no forzara alguna charla, pero si no lo hacía, Inu no Taisho dudaba que Sesshomaru se acercara por su cuenta a hablar; Sesshomaru siempre guardaba todo para sí mismo.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera cuestionarse si Sesshomaru estaba listo, simplemente lo hizo.

Lo que vio en la habitación era a Sesshomaru que se encontraba vestido, sentado en la cama, con su cabello y estola algo húmedo y manchas rojas en su pierna herida… Sesshomaru se había hecho daño.

Inu no Taisho inmediatamente se acercó para examinar, pero se detuvo al ver la evidente tensión en el cuerpo de su hijo al igual que al escuchar un gruñido de advertencia. Fingió no oír esto último.

— ¿Sesshomaru, estas bien? ¿Te duele? —preguntó Inu no Taisho con suma preocupación.

—No me duele. Estoy bien— respondió con fastidió.

La respuesta no convenció a Inu no Taisho en lo más mínimo.

—Déjame ver— dijo Inu no Taisho dando un par de pasos a su hijo, quien se alejó.

—He dicho que estoy bien, no es nada. Puedo hacerlo solo.

Sesshomaru se atrevió a mirarlo con una mirada decisiva y gélida. Inu no Taisho no quería empezar una discusión con él.

—Sesshomaru… ¿Crees que voy a hacerte daño? —cuestionó Inu no Taisho.

Sesshomaru miró sorprendido porque no esperaba tal pregunta, y sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver en el rostro de su padre la aflicción.

Pasó un segundo, dos, tres… unos cuantos segundos más que para Inu no Taisho parecían horas, como una eternidad y su hijo seguía sin respuesta. Aquella mirada de desafío y frialdad, se convirtió en una de sorpresa después de dolor y después en nada… ya que el cachorro lo evitó de inmediato. Muchas veces ha enfrentado a la muerte, a guerras que incluso hasta el más valiente de los guerreros tanto demonios como hombres temerían… pero lo que sentía ahora y lo que sintió ayer al imaginarse sin sus hijos fue algo inexplicable. Un terror y miedo abrumador que eran incomparables.

La falta de respuesta de Sesshomaru y lo distante que se mostraba con él, le hizo comprender que él era el verdadero culpable; Era su culpa. Todo este tiempo era él que estaba haciéndole daño no sólo a su familia yōkai también a su familia humana.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad sintió una opresión en su pecho, una avalancha abrumadora de sentimientos y culpabilidad insanos. Dio un paso hacia atrás como si hubiese recibido una apuñalada, iba a salir de ahí porque ya no tenía cara de ver a su cachorro mayor. Se suponía que venía a arreglar las cosas, pero ya no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo; Algo le hizo quedarse, un pequeño pero audible susurró:

—N-no— murmuró Sesshomaru.

—Lo siento, Sesshomaru— dijo de inmediato controlando toda abrumadora emoción y acercándose con cautela a su hijo. Él era el padre y tenía que encontrar la manera de no arruinarlo de nuevo.

Con cada paso el nerviosismo de Sesshomaru crecía, pero como siempre escondió todo y trató duramente de mostrarse neutral en la situación.

Cuando Inu no Taisho estuvo demasiado cerca se detuvo.

—Déjame ver tus heridas— pidió el daiyōkai, esperando una respuesta de afirmación porque si su cachorro negaba no sabría qué sería de él.

Sesshomaru asintió levemente y le hizo espacio en la cama. Sesshomaru no quería tener a nadie cerca, pero estaba hablando de su padre, aunque eso no disminuyo el nerviosismo. Tanto su orgullo como vergüenza reprochaban esto, pero también una parte de Sesshomaru necesitaba atención; Por mucho que él no lo quiera reconocer, necesitaba a su padre, necesitaba sentir esa seguridad y protección.

Inu no Taisho aceptó la invitación y se sentó junto a su hijo. El daiyōkai intentaba por todos los medios no demostrar la excesiva angustia que sentía para no abrumar a su cachorro.

A simple vista el vendaje del cuello en Sesshomaru estaba bien, el del hombro era difícil de identificar porque estaba vestido, pero no se veía ningún bulto extraño o muestra de lesión a diferencia de la pierna. De igual forma, no sería malo si les daba una examinada.

— ¿Puedo? — preguntó Inu no Taisho a punto de examinar la herida en el hombro.

Sesshomaru nuevamente asintió, evitando a toda costa la mirada de su padre.

Cuando Inu no Taisho estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del kimono blanco, Sesshomaru de inmediato lo detuvo.

—Puedo hacerlo solo— dijo Sesshomaru con nerviosismo.

—Sesshomaru…

—Padre, en verdad, puedo hacerlo solo— contestó de nuevo el joven príncipe pero ahora con seguridad.

Inu no Taisho no cuestionaba a su hijo, porque él tenía demasiada confianza en Sesshomaru. Pero en verdad, necesitaba cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. También porque necesitaba descubrir que es lo que le estaba ocultando, porque este comportamiento tan inusual no podía pasarse desapercibido.

—Yo sé que puedes, confió en ti, cachorro. Sólo quiero echar un vistazo, será rápido, lo prometo.

Sesshomaru no sabía si sentirse ofendido por el tono que su padre utilizaba como si estuviera hablando con Inuyasha. Sin embargo, lo pasó por alto y permitió que su padre se encargara. Tal y como su padre le prometió el vistazo en la herida en su hombro fue rápido y silencioso (algo que agradecía), en parte porque el vendaje que él mismo se hizo no le salió mal y su herida estaba sanando correctamente. Ahora, el verdadero problema se avecinaba… la herida en su pierna.

Inu no Taisho fue más cauteloso con el daño en la pierna, aunque nuevamente fue detenido por Sesshomaru. Esta vez el cachorro no dijo nada, pero no dejaba de tensarse e impedirle ayudarle.

—Sesshomaru, déjame ayudarte.

—No es nada, puedo hacerlo solo— volvió a repetir Sesshomaru, casi como una súplica.

Y esto fue el colmo para Inu no Taisho: ¿Por qué su hijo mayor tenía tanto miedo?, ¿Por qué tanta inseguridad y desconfianza?, ¿Qué había ocurrido en su ausencia?

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó Inu no Taisho, pero esta vez no hablaba con angustia o preocupación. Su voz era firme y autoritaria.

—Nada— respondió Sesshomaru. No podía mirar los ojos tan penetrantes y profundos de su padre, por ello evitaba la mirada.

—Sesshomaru… no me mientas.

Sesshomaru se atrevió a mirarlo con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir, aunque mentía con descaro; si su padre veía en él que no mentía, entonces toda la habladuría incomoda pasaría. Por desgracia, su padre no cayó y le miraba con dureza e incluso se podría decir que con enojo. Sesshomaru sabía cuándo las tenía para ganar y cuando no, en este caso no veía oportunidad alguna por lo que su vergüenza se incrementó y sus deseos de oposición disminuyeron. La mirada de su padre se transformó y Sesshomaru inmediatamente pensó que aquella mirada significaba decepción.

Sesshomaru evitó la mirada de nuevo y con el nudo en su garganta de vuelta.

Sesshomaru se quedó sin aliento cuando unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él. La presión en el abrazo era cálida e indolora. Se sentía bien y seguro. Pero a diferencia del anterior con este abrazo se sentía pequeñito… tan diminuto, tan protegido y ansioso a la vez.

— Tú e Inuyasha se metieron en muchos problemas. — dijo su padre con voz dura.

Sesshomaru se sentía tan devastado que su padre no debía recordárselo.

—Perdóname Sesshomaru, es mi culpa. Lo siento.

La disculpa Sesshomaru no la vio venir y otra vez, esa sensación de temor, culpa, miedo y todas aquellas emociones que fueron provocadas por las malas vivencias y angustia que le provocaban los rumores estaban de vuelta. Lo que más quería Sesshomaru era tener control de sí mismo, control que había perdido ayer y por lo que ya no se sentía tan seguro.

—Estaba aterrado… creí que los perdería— murmuró Inu no Taisho.

La confesión sorprendió a Sesshomaru, con mayor urgencia el joven príncipe necesitaba salir del abrazo si no quería derrumbarse, pero a la vez quería permanecer ahí. Al final el dolor que por tanto tiempo trató de suprimir se hizo cargo. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de su padre y sin poder evitarlo… lloró. Se sintió patético y débil, pero no pudo soportarlo por mucho más tiempo, había subestimado el dolor, la angustia y miedo que sentía por todo. Por lo que al final termino por derrumbarlo.

Inu no Taisho abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, asegurándose de no dañarlo en el proceso. Inu no Taisho tenía que recordarse que Sesshomaru seguía siendo un cachorro, por mucho que éste lo negara. Sesshomaru necesitaba saber que su padre estaría ahí ofreciéndole toda la seguridad y protección. Acarició con suavidad el cabello de su hijo, al principio éste demostró tensión, pero pronto se relajó y las lágrimas se incrementaron.

Inu no Taisho no intentó presionar a Sesshomaru para saber lo sucedido, simplemente se quedó ahí abrazando a su cachorro y consolarlo. La herida en la pierna aun le preocupaba, por suerte está ya había dejado de sangrar desde hace tiempo. Pero aun necesitaba ser revisada, esperaría un poco mientras Sesshomaru se tranquilizaba.

—Ayer estaba tan asustado, Sesshomaru. Temía perderte… temía perderlos a ambos — confesó Inu no Taisho. Esto consiguió que el príncipe ocultara más su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

— ¿Tenias miedo? —preguntó Sesshomaru en un susurró suave y entre cortado. Casi similar al tono que había utilizado Inuyasha.

—Lo tenía— respondió el daiyōkai.

Sesshomaru al principio no comprendió; Se suponía que los grandes demonios no temían de nada, pero al parecer él, aunque ya no se consideraba a sí mismo un gran daiyōkai, y su padre lo hacían y que lo hiciera su padre era algo sorprendente.

Como si su padre escuchara sus cuestionamientos respondió:

—No es malo tener miedo, Sesshomaru. Todos tienen miedo… el miedo nos ayuda a superar ciertos obstáculos, nos hace fuertes en algunos aspectos. El miedo se vuelve malo si dejas que te consuma, si dejas que controle tu vida.

Los sollozos de Sesshomaru se apaciguaron un poco, e Inu no Taisho no siguió con interés en tratar con el tema, esperando que Sesshomaru dijera algo de lo sucedido ayer.

—Tenía miedo— confesó Sesshomaru tratando de no mostrarse nervioso o avergonzado—. Yo luché lo mejor que pude y creí que lo tenía y lo estaba haciendo bien, pero él… cuando…

Inu no Taisho lo contrajo más hacía él, siguiendo con sus atenciones en silencio.

Sesshomaru prosiguió—él quería devorar a Inuyasha, y y-yo luché contra él, lo intenté… p-pero era fuerte y…—Sesshomaru recordó todo vívidamente, sollozó de nuevo por sus torpezas aquel día y se refugió más en brazos de su padre.

Con la confesión se le hervía la sangre a Inu no Taisho, por suerte o por desgracia aquellas bestias que se habían atrevido a hacerles daño a sus hijos habían muerto.

—Está bien, toda esta bien ahora, cachorro— susurró Inu no Taisho, cuidando de su hijo.

—Lo siento, padre— murmuró Sesshomaru.

No había nada que Inu no Taisho perdonara de Sesshomaru, al contrario. Sesshomaru fu muy valiente y se protegió a sí mismo y a su hermano menor; Se enfrentó a un grupo de gatos leopardos que eran fuertes contrincantes y a una criatura de extraña procedencia y modos desagradables. Era un milagro que estuvieran con vida y que no hubiesen recibido mayores daños. Con esto en mente Inu no Taisho consoló más a Sesshomaru.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Sesshomaru—aclaró Inu no Taisho. Sí, su hijo mayor le había desobedecido, se había puesto en peligro tanto como a Inuyasha, y casi pudieron haber muerto. Pero no le culpaba… no era culpa de sus cachorros. Se culpaba él al igual que era su culpa por los daños en ellos, puesto que los gatos leopardos lo buscaban a él y se habían desquitado con sus hijos.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sesshomaru, nunca olvides eso. Te defendiste a ti y defendiste a tu hermano pequeño y eso me hace sentir tan orgulloso de ambos, que se cuiden mutuamente como hermanos. Fueron muy valientes y no tengo nada porque reprenderte o castigarte, sólo que no quiero que se vuelva a repetir. Cuando algo te moleste tienes que decirme, no importa que. Tu madre y yo estábamos tan preocupados, ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho sin ustedes?

Sesshomaru se refugió más en el abrazo e Inu no Taisho siguió masajeándolo suavemente para tranquilizarlo.

— Perdóname, Sesshomaru. Te prometo que las cosas serán diferentes.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inuyasha despertó tiempo después de que Inu no Taisho se fuera.

Izayoi vio a su pequeño caminar torpemente hacía ella en un abrazo.

— ¿Tienes sueño, Inuyasha? —le preguntó, tocando la frente del pequeño con delicadeza. La fiebre de Inuyasha no bajaba, e Izayoi no temía de esto porque ella conocía unos buenos remedios para que su hijo mañana se sintiera como nuevo.

Inuyasha negó a la pregunta de su mamá, a pesar de que la somnolencia era evidente.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — le preguntó.

Inuyasha negó.

Izayoi acunó a su hijo en un abrazo para brindarle ese confort que Inuyasha requería. Inuyasha comenzó a llorar, lo que levanto las alarmas de la madre.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó con voz suave.

—M-me due-ele todo— se quejó el pequeño entre lloriqueos.

—Oh mi bebé, ven vamos—Izayoi cargo con suavidad a su pequeño y lo llevó en brazos hasta la bañera.

A diferencia de los demás días en donde Inuyasha demostraba su rebelión para no bañarse. En esta ocasión se limitó a observar y obedecer.

Izayoi desvistió a su niño y lo metió a la tibia agua. Inuyasha mostraba algunas pequeñas y leves contusiones en su espalda, brazos y torso.

— ¿Te duelen? —cuestionó Izayoi, mientras pasaba un trapo húmedo sobre Inuyasha.

—Poquito— respondió Inuyasha sintiéndose un poco más animado por la refrescante agua y porque podía jugar con un par de juguetes que se encontraban con él.

Como toda madre, Izayoi se sentía terrible que su hijo tuviera algún daño. Las heridas no duraban mucho por la capacidad de regeneración gracias a la herencia de Inu no Taisho, pero no era fácil verlo. Inuyasha era tan pequeño, en una edad tan inocente y ya sufría abusos desde tan cortísima edad. Esto le hacía sentir tan terrible y miserable.

—Mami—habló Inuyasha.

Izayoi de inmediato le prestó atención, ocultando pensamientos tan pesimistas que la habían abordado.

— ¿Si, cariño?

— ¿Shu, está bien? —preguntó el pequeño hanyou.

Izayoi no sabía con precisión, ella e Inu no Taisho habían hablado sobre ello, sobre ambos niños. Por lo que ella no estaba muy segura, pero confiaba en que Inu no Taisho se encargara de que "Shu" estuviera bien.

—Él está bien. ¿Tú estás bien, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y cuestionó:

— ¿Por qué hay monstruos malos?

— ¿Monstruos?

Inuyasha asintió y le contó lo mejor que pudo lo sucedido con él y Shu: Contó cómo fueron a cazar y pescar, como esos "monstruos" los molestaron e hirieron a Shu y por último le contó sobre esa criatura terrible que aun acosaba a Inuyasha en sueños y que intentó "comerse" a su hermano mayor.

Izayoi escuchó horrorizada por el terrible y desagradable encuentro que tuvieron. En estos momentos deseaba poder hacerse cargo ella misma de tan terribles criaturas con sus propias manos. Enojada no era la palabra para describir a Izayoi, pero mantuvo todo eso abajo para no agobiar a su niñito.

—Fueron muy valientes— dijo Izayoi, limpiando a Inuyasha con el trapito para después sacarlo de la bañera. Vestirlo con ropa ligera y cómoda. Y finalmente llenarlo de abrazos y besos.

Inuyasha reía porque su mami le hacía cosquillas, olvidándose por completo de sus malestares. Disfrutaba de estar en casa de papá, tía Sue y sobre todo con Shu. Pero cuando estaba en los brazos de su mami siendo tan consentido y mimado le llenaba de esas sensaciones abrumadoras de consuelo, amor y protección.

Izayoi detuvo sus acciones, llenándose de felicidad al ver que la alegría estaba de nuevo en el rostro de su pequeño.

—Ven Inuyasha, vamos a darte algo para que te sientas mejor.

Inuyasha tomó la mano de su mami sin reproche, preguntándose si esa cosa que le iban a dar sería algo rico o de aspecto asqueroso que le había intentado dar ese hombre enano. Pero confiaba en su mamá y todo lo que ella le daba lo hacía sentir mejor.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Irasue comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa porque todo el palacio se encontraba tan silencioso. Los guardias hacían sus rutinas de costumbre e incluso podía admitir que se encontraban más recelosos cuidando el lugar. Era obvio porque el estado de los soldados, Inu no Taisho ya le había explicado. Pero… que los siervos no le preguntaran nada o se acercaran a ella para la mínima cosa. Era extraño. No iba a negar que no disfrutaba de estos momentos de paz, a ella le gustaba tener su propio espacio, esto era algo en lo que ella y Sesshomaru eran parecidos.

Sesshomaru… su cachorro, ¿Cómo estará ahora?

Inu no Taisho le había dicho que él se encargaría, pero no había recibido ninguna noticia por parte de ambos. El tiempo transcurría y su angustia aumentaba, al final la ansiedad pudo más que ella.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Sesshomaru, aunque no entró, permaneció afuera atenta a escuchar algún ruido o sentir mala energía. Sin embargo, no sintió ni oyó tales cosas. En cambio, podía oler las lágrimas y levemente muestras de sangre. Sin pensar entró a la habitación con cautela.

La imagen que miró la congeló en su lugar y le trajo algunos recuerdos de hace ya tiempo, cuando Sesshomaru era apenas un cachorrito muy pequeño casi de la edad de Inuyasha.

Inu no Taisho y Sesshomaru dormían juntos tan pacíficamente, que Irasue se sintió como una intrusa.

Llegó a la conclusión de que el olor a sangre fue por el cambio de vendajes… pero las lágrimas era algo para cuestionarse. Tal vez padre e hijo habían resuelto sus diferencias de una vez por todas.

No queriendo interrumpir más, intentó salir de la habitación, pero la voz de Inu no Taisho la detuvo.

—Irasue, no tienes por qué irte— murmuró el daiyōkai, acercando más a Sesshomaru a él para hacerle espacio a la nueva invitada.

Irasue se lo cuestionó y se mantuvo de pie.

—Realmente no debería, ustedes deben dormir— excusó ella.

— ¿Por qué no?, ven aquí— insistió Inu no Taisho, dando suaves palmaditas al espacio vacío a su lado.

Irasue se avergonzó, pero no queriendo dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener reunida a su familia se acercó y con el mayor cuidado se recostó a lado de su cachorro y compañero de vida.

Sesshomaru no se inmutó por el ruido o el movimiento, demasiado cansado y perdido en el sueño como para molestarse.

Fue extraño estar reunidos para Irasue, raramente esta escena se daba, de hecho, era la segunda vez. La primera vez fue cuando Inu no Taisho estaba próximo de ir a una guerra y a Sesshomaru comenzaban a darle los famosos terrores nocturnos que sufría todo cachorro, pero esto fue hace siglos atrás, donde la vanidad de ella estaba sobre todas las cosas; Inu no Taisho había permitido en esa ocasión que Sesshomaru durmiera con ellos, puesto que la pesadilla del cachorrito era muy intensa e Irasue no vio motivo para negarse.

Ella se arrepentía de no valorar aquellos siglos, esto era el ahora y no dejaría que se arruinara el momento por nada.

Preguntas estaban en ella, pero no quería molestar. Tanto ella como su compañero no habían dormido nada y a pesar que no necesitaban de tanto sueño como los humanos. Dormir era necesario.

—Te contaré todo más tarde— mencionó Inu no Taisho —, por ahora vamos a descansar.

Irasue observó a su compañero, viendo el cansancio en el rostro y sobre todo ver que Inu no Taisho jamás abrió los ojos_ –'El pobre debe de estar terriblemente cansado'- _ pensó Irasue, ella también lo estaba. Aunque no por ello, Inu no Taisho debería pensar que todo estaba solucionado. Eso era algo por lo que Irasue no quería preocuparse en estos momentos, como él dijo hablarían después.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La cosa fea que su madre le dio para beber no fue tan gratificante y no le hizo sentir mejor de inmediato, al contrario, le hizo tener sueño de nuevo. Pero Inuyasha no quería dormir, no con ese monstruo acechando sus sueños.

Paso la mayor parte con su mamá y huyendo de Michu, el gato, quien ahora Inuyasha odiaba y temía. Cenaron solo mamá y él, porque Maru no llegó, aunque Inuyasha no cenó con el apetito que lo caracterizaba.

Poco tiempo después de la cena, cuando se encontraban lavando. Llegó Takemaru.

—Me tenías tan preocupada, nunca antes habías llegado tan tarde— dijo Izayoi abrazando a su marido.

—Hubo un problema, pero todo está bien. Lo lamentó, yo tampoco esperaba eso— explicó Takemaru.

Pero el pequeño hanyou no vio nada de esto con buenos ojos y corrió a brazos de su mami en vez de saludar a Maru.

—Inuyasha— llamó la atención Izayoi por la falta de cortesía de su pequeño. No entendía porque la actitud de Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha, que bueno que estas aquí. Mira lo que te traje.

Takemaru rebuscó entre sus provisiones y cosas, sacando de ahí una _Shinai_.

Izayoi no pudo evitar preocuparse porque parecía tan real, casi como una katana. Estaba tan bien diseñada, aunque sabía que no era una katana real. Sabía que Takemaru no era tan irresponsable para darle un arma al curioso y pequeño Inuyasha.

Inuyasha miró con admiración y sorpresa la espada frente a él.

— ¿Para mí? —cuestionó Inuyasha incrédulo.

Takemaru asintió con una sonrisa. Izayoi bajo a Inuyasha de sus brazos para que Takemaru pudiera entregársela.

Inuyasha no podía creerlo, era una de las espadas más bonitas que había tenido nunca. Aunque se veía un poco extraña. Eso no le importó en absoluto y la tomó entre sus pequeñas manos; La "espada" no era tan pesada. Era adecuada para su tamaño y fácil de maniobrar.

— ¿Inuyasha, que se dice? — le recordó su mamá.

—Gracias Maru— dijo Inuyasha con alegría, incluso le dio un abrazo a Takemaru. Éste sonrió.

—No es nada, Inuyasha.

Cuando fue liberado del abrazo de Takemaru. Inuyasha corrió a su habitación para comparar su nueva espada con las demás.

—Espero que no estés intentando comprar el amor de Inuyasha con juguetes— comentó Izayoi junto a su marido.

—Yo sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa— respondió Takemaru.

La pareja y el joven hanyou pasaron más tranquila la noche. Pero cuando las horas transcurrieron, Inuyasha no tardó en tener una pesadilla y llorar para atraer la atención de su madre.

Izayoi le había contado a Takemaru lo sucedido, y éste no vio problemas en traer a dormir a Inuyasha con ellos. El pequeño ya había superado lo de dormir solo, de vez en cuando una que otra pesadilla que los sacaba de la cama. Pero Inuyasha siempre se mantuvo en su habitación.

Lo trajeron con ellos para aliviar los temores del niño, aunque de nuevo el pequeño lo evitó y se mantuvo cerca de Izayoi.

Inuyasha durmió como si nada cuando estuvo con ellos, pero Takemaru ya no tuvo la misma facilidad de sueño.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Izayoi bostezando.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Qué le he hecho?... quiero decir, sé lo que le hice, pero…

—Eso está en el pasado— interrumpió Izayoi sabiendo a lo que se refería. Takemaru se mostraba muy arrepentido de lo sucedido en el nacimiento prematuro de Inuyasha. Sabía la culpabilidad que el hombre sentía. Ella le había perdonado y ambos habían superado sus problemas, pero la culpabilidad en Takemaru parecía no querer irse.

—Izayoi, sabes que…

—Lo sé, Lo sé— interrumpió de nuevo, en esta ocasión ladeándose para mirarlo y manteniendo a Inuyasha junto a ella—. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto muchas veces. Deberías dejar de atormentarte.

—Él me odia— murmuro Takemaru.

—No, no lo hace y lo sabes. Dale tiempo hablaré con él— susurró Izayoi ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa para aliviar los temores del samurái.

Takemaru asintió, aunque no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué el comportamiento tan reacio de Inuyasha hacía él. Al principio todo parecía bien, pero estas últimas semanas el comportamiento de Inuyasha cambio de la noche a la mañana. Takemaru se esforzaba mucho para demostrarle a Inuyasha cuanto lo quería y también, porque, aunque Inuyasha ya tuviera un padre. Takemaru no dejaba de ser como una figura paterna para el niño pues era la pareja de la madre. No podía negar que sentía un cariño hacía el pequeño.

—Hablaremos por la mañana, descansa— aconsejó Izayoi ofreciéndole su mano en señal de tranquilidad.

Takemaru la aceptó y cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

* * *

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Saben que las/los amo aunque me tarde mucho en pasarme por aquí x_x ... 3  
Les mando un fuerte abrazo, besos y saludos. **

_Recuerden que cualquier comentario, duda, opinión e idea es completamente bienvenida._


	44. Explicaciones

Inu no Taisho comenzó a sentir un par de golpeteos a su costado, al inicio intentó ignorarlos en parte porque el sueño se oponía en dejarlo ir, y por otro, creyendo que su hijo sólo se movía mucho al dormir. Pero cuando comenzaron a ser incomodos y al escuchar un leve gruñido, fue lo suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar. Aún sus ojos no estaban plenamente abiertos cuando escuchó los suaves susurros y palabras tranquilizadoras de Irasue.

Miró a su lado y observó a Sesshomaru muy inquieto que parecía pasar por una pesadilla e incluso se veía algo angustiado mientras Irasue le acariciaba el cabello y murmuraba palabras suaves. Sesshomaru parecía luchar contra alguien, aunque ese alguien no era tangible ni visible para los padres, por lo que el sueño era algo preocupante e Inu no Taisho creía saber el motivo. Por el momento, Sesshomaru no hacía movimientos bruscos pero el daiyōkai presentía que eso no tardaría ya que la energía de su cachorro se encontraba perturbada y afligida.

Irasue estaba mortificada, acariciando a su hijo y prometiéndole seguridad con palabras calmantes… pero eso no parecía funcionar. Incrementó su energía demoniaca pero no de manera peligrosa, sino para que su hijo lo sintiera y supiera que no estaba solo. Inu no Taisho realizó lo mismo que ella; ambas energías eran tan reconfortantes, sólidas y tranquilizadoras.

La angustia en la que Sesshomaru se encontraba desapareció, lentamente comenzó a calmarse y a dejar de moverse inquietamente. Su sueño se volvió pacífico y su rostro tomó una postura apacible.

Ambos padres se aliviaron al ver que su cachorro ya no corría ningún peligro. Se quedaron junto a él en todo momento, pero el sueño para ellos ya no regresó.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Irasue en voz baja.

Inu no Taisho miraba pensativo a Sesshomaru por lo que no le prestó atención a ella. Irasue tuvo que volver a repetir la pregunta.

—Inu no Taisho, ¿Qué sucedió?

Esta vez, Inu no Taisho la miró, soltó un suspiro fatigado y respondió:

—Se lastimó la pierna antes de que yo entrará—Inu no Taisho se detuvo al ver la preocupación de Irasue y aclaró—. Tranquila, sólo se tropezó por lo que me dijo. La herida está bien y las demás están sanando.

—Sé que sanaran, nuestro cachorro es fuerte y las heridas desaparecerán en unos días. Pero… no me refería a eso— dijo Irasue.

Inu no Taisho sabía a lo que se refería, pero no consideraba momento de hablarlo porque si seguían con estos pensamientos sus energías cambiarían y su hijo no necesitaba eso.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde, no creo que sea apropiado hablarlo ahora—Dijo Inu no Taisho para calmar a su compañera.

Irasue hizo mala cara demostrando su inconformidad.

Ambos daiyōkai no sabían si sus sueños volverían a ser pacíficos, pero para ellos era suficiente que su cachorro los tuviera.

Inu no Taisho no pudo evitar preguntarse como seguía su cachorrito menor y si lo estaba pasando tan mal como el mayor.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La mañana para la familia humana fue tranquila, o por lo menos lo fue antes de que a Izayoi le dieran sus malestares matutinos a causa de su "misteriosa enfermedad" que atrajo la preocupación de Inuyasha y Takemaru. Fácilmente ella pudo calmar la intranquilidad de ambos, pero si seguía con sus molestias tendría que hablar con la verdad.

El hogar parecía volver a la vida por la presencia del pequeño hanyou quien ya no se veía enfermo y comenzaba a merodear en cada rincón del hogar, aunque ahora siendo más cauteloso con su entorno.

Takemaru aprovechó su tiempo libre invirtiéndolo en juegos con Inuyasha, mientras que Izayoi preparaba el desayuno. En sus momentos de soledad con los preparativos, Izayoi pudo ver con una sonrisa como su pequeño estrenaba su Shinai junto a Takemaru; El niño se veía feliz e incluso amoroso y el rostro de plena felicidad del hombre no se podía esperar. El samurái encantado de ver que el medio demonio no lo odiaba.

Todo parecía ir perfecto. Hasta que llegó la hora del desayuno y Takemaru intentó acercarse a Izayoi. La acción malhumoro al hanyou saliendo en defensa de su madre.

— ¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha? —preguntó Izayoi, curiosa por el repentino cambio de humor en su hijo.

—Nada—respondió Inuyasha, abrazándola.

Takemaru estaba algo decepcionado al ver que el niño cambio su actitud hacía él de manera inmediata al intentar acercarse a Izayoi. Una conclusión sencilla del problema sería que el pequeño tuviera celos, pero no creía en eso, después de todo Inuyasha jamás había demostrado tales acciones… hasta ahora, ¿Por qué el repentino cambio?

—Será mejor que desayunemos— dijo Izayoi para acabar con el silencio que comenzaba a formarse. Ella hablaría más tarde con su hijo para saber qué es lo que sucedía.

La interacción entre la familia se normalizó. Desayunaron tranquilamente y Takemaru con su día libre, estaba dispuesto a pasarlo junto al pequeño para averiguar el verdadero problema.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inu no Taisho se encontraba en la gran asamblea. Para el daiyōkai fue lamentable despedirse de su familia; Sesshomaru aun dormía cuando se marchó e Irasue estaba algo somnolienta como para prestarle verdadera atención. Él no los podría culpar. Si de él dependiera seguiría dormido junto a ellos. Por desgracia, tenía deberes que cumplir.

Familias de la nobleza y dueños de tierras, daiyōkai como yōkais, se encontraban reunidos en el mismo lugar. El salón del palacio del norte era grande y suntuoso: Lo que era común en todas las respetables familias.

Gran variedad de comentarios hacía su persona y su familia se escuchaban en el lugar, entre otros más. Los rumores eran el pan de cada día en toda reunión independientemente de la raza. Las situaciones de la familia Inu últimamente se habían convertido en la comidilla. Inu no Taisho debía admitir que era molesto, pero para alguien de su posición se tenía que lidiar con ello.

—Inu no Taisho—alguien le llamó.

Un yōkai de aspecto humanoide se acercó a él. El yōkai era delgado de estatura medía, lo que lo hacía unos centímetros más pequeño en presencia de Inu no Taisho. Ojos oscuros, piel bronceada y cabello marrón. Vestía un kimono azul marino, portaba su respectiva coraza sobre los hombros y unos guanteletes blindados. Su mokomoko mediano de un color pardo, la mitad de ella oculto detrás de la coraza y la otra siendo visible si se le miraba de espaldas. A pesar de su apariencia, tenía una cierta aura de autoridad y una mirada afilada que imponía.

—Sekyen— Saludó el daiyōkai. No había duda que el kamaitachi frente a él, era el padre de Rayden.

El yōkai asintió en forma de saludo y se posó junto al daiyōkai.

—Creí que no vendrías, ya sabes, por lo que se dice— habló el kamaitachi con voz firme.

Inu no Taisho vaciló para defenderse, pero Sekyen le interrumpió.

—Descuida, no me interesa lo que se dice por ahí ni tampoco si es cierto o no. Cada quien es libre de hacer con su vida lo que quiera. Las habladurías no son de mi interés.

Inu no Taisho encontraba cierto alivio en las palabras, con ello no tendría que pasar por una charla incomoda o algún comentario malintencionado. Y era algo bueno. Los kamaitachi tenían la reputación de ser violentos y provocativos a la menor intención.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—admitió Inu no Taisho.

—Como sea, mi interés está en nuestras crías.

—No estoy muy seguro que a nuestros cachorros les guste que nos refiramos a ellos con la palabra "cría" — comentó el daiyōkai. Sabía lo molesto que era para Sesshomaru ser llamado de esa manera, e incluso podía imaginarlo en estos momentos quejándose por ser llamado de tal forma.

—Eso es lo que son, dejaré de llamarles de esa manera hasta que demuestren lo contrario. No vengo a disculparme por lo que hizo mi cachorro ni tampoco a defenderlo. Bien sabe que tiene dos semanas para pensar en su actuar que espero y no repita.

—No es la primera vez— recordó Inu no Taisho.

—Y no será la última— respondió Sekyen.

Inu no Taisho frunció el ceño — ¿A qué punto quieres llegar?

—A ninguno realmente interesante.

Inu no Taisho no pudo evitar darle una breve mirada confusa, pero por lo menos podía tener una conversación más o menos normal con el yōkai junto a él y no tener que soportar cuestionamientos incomodos de alguno que otro hablador.

Inu no Taisho esperaba que ya nombraran al nuevo señor del norte para poder retirarse y volver a sus compromisos pendientes con su familia. Por el momento, se veía obligado a esperar, así que decidió charlar con Sekyen que no se veía con ninguna intención de buscar enfrentamiento, al parecer, el yōkai también quería retirarse del lugar de inmediato.

La conversación entre ambos se basó la mayor parte en sus cachorros adolescentes en donde Inu no Taisho pudo aconsejar de la misma manera que Izayoi hasta que el motivo por el que estaban todos reunidos se inició.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—Madre es suficiente— Dijo Sesshomaru irritado.

Ya era la quinta vez que intentaba salir de la cama y fracasaba en el intento, siendo abrazado por Irasue en cada oportunidad. Sabía que su madre estaba despierta y sólo fingía dormir deteniéndolo con toda intención de no dejarlo ir. Sesshomaru aún se encontraba avergonzado por todo y estaba dispuesto a remediarlo el día de hoy y lo siguientes. Para él la autocompasión ya había sido demasiada y era el momento de seguir, pero no podía hacerlo si su madre seguía insistiendo en tratarlo como un cachorro.

—Sesshomaru, necesitas descansar— dijo ella, Irasue aún mantenía los ojos cerrados fingiendo descansar serenamente.

—Es tarde— se quejó Sesshomaru.

— ¿Y qué?, no tenemos nada que hacer— mencionó Irasue sin ningún deseo de salir de la cama y mantener más tiempo a su cachorrito cerca de ella.

Sesshomaru realizó una mueca de disgusto. Su madre tenía razón o por lo menos para él. Él no tenía ninguna labor que hacer sino tenía estudios de por medio y no estaba seguro sobre que realizar con el tiempo libre que tenía. Con tan sólo pensar en sus compañeros de clase y lo que dirán de él al verlo era como un golpe a su orgullo. Y mucho peor era en imaginar los rumores que deben de estar esparciéndose en el palacio.

-'_Patético_'- pensó refiriéndose a sí mismo. Negó con la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos—. ¿Lo sabes? —pregunto a su madre para intentar ignorar la reciente autocompasión que se quería formar.

— ¿Saber que, querido? —preguntó Irasue a un inició no sabiendo a lo que se referiría Sesshomaru.

—Lo de…—El joven daiyōkai no sabía muy bien cómo explicar la pelea con Rayden, ya había sido advertido una vez sobre ello. Sesshomaru no creía que volvería a enfrentarse al kamaitachi creyendo poder ser paciente, pero el yōkai siempre parecía encontrar las palabras para sacarlo de quicio. Estos temas eran un sustituto perfecto para esquivar su encuentro desagradable con la criatura tan repugnante que salvajemente Sesshomaru intentaba olvidar.

—Tus días libres, por supuesto que lo sé—Dijo Irasue, como si no fuera nada.

— ¿Estas molesta?

—No, debes de tener tus razones. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos, no todo se soluciona de esa manera.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio aceptando la reprimenda silenciosa y después habló: —Debería volver a estudiar con maestros privados, odio estar en grupo; ellos son algo lentos y molestos…

Irasue escuchó paciente las molestias de Sesshomaru sobre sus clases y como siempre su hijo tenía una buena imagen de sí mismo. Si Irasue era sincera consigo misma, ese no era el tema que realmente le interesaba, no queriendo perturbar a su hijo con ello siguió con el tema que Sesshomaru trataba.

—Cariño, ya sabes lo que pienso sobre mantenerte en clase de grupo— Interrumpió Irasue—Pero si te sales… ¿cómo conoceré a mi futura nuera?

—Madre—Sesshomaru se quejó enrojecido de la vergüenza, ¿Cómo su madre le decía tal cosa en estos momentos?

Irasue rió y lo liberó.

—Anda, ve a hacer lo que tengas, te espero abajo— mencionó ella, levantándose de la cama —… Y Sesshomaru, más tarde tendré que revisar tus heridas.

—Puedo hacerlo solo.

—Sesshomaru— dijo su madre en forma de advertencia saliendo de la habitación.

Aun cuando ya Sesshomaru era liberado de los brazos de su madre, él aún seguía recostado, misteriosamente sus ganas por salir de la cama habían desaparecido. La cama era tan cómoda que no quería despegarse de ella y enfrentarse a la realidad del palacio. También sabía que tenía que soportar los mimos que su madre le daría y las miradas de los siervos.

El cambio de Irasue hacía él le era extraño; Su madre había cambiado ciertos aspectos desde la llegada de Inuyasha, se le veía más cariñosa, aunque seguía teniendo esos comentarios que siempre lograban avergonzarlo. No le molestaba este cambio tan repentino y maternal, pero no era algo que disfrutara mucho. Considerándose lo suficientemente mayor para recibirlos algo que siempre dejaba claro en cada oportunidad, pero que su madre hacía oídos sordos.

Sesshomaru carecía de fuerzas o deseos de volver a dejar en claro su situación. No queriendo iniciar nuevos enfrentamientos y también porque sabía que su madre le ignoraría, por lo que tenía que "sacrificarse" y soportarlo por el momento.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Takemaru no estaba muy seguro de las intenciones de Inuyasha con respecto a esa mariposa que volaba cerca. Inuyasha corría detrás de ella y saltaba cuando esta volaba alto. Al principio el hanyou parecía querer atraparla, pero cuando tenía la oportunidad sólo agitaba sus manos de manera graciosa intentando ahuyentarla.

— ¿Qué intenta hacer? — le preguntó finalmente a Izayoi.

—Sólo juega— le respondió ella con simpleza.

El niño saltaba una y otra vez detrás de la mariposa siguiéndola, pero sin hacerle daño. El samurái miraba al pequeño medio demonio con ternura y diversión. El hombre disfrutaba estar en casa y aunque en estos momentos no podía acercarse a su mujer para no hacerle pasar un mal rato a Inuyasha. No le quitaba lo disfrutable a la situación.

—Mis señores, tengo mensajería importante que entregarles.

—Iré yo— se ofreció Takemaru, dirigiéndose al llamado.

Izayoi asintió viendo marchar a su marido, cuando lo perdió de vista le dio una breve mirada a Inuyasha. No pudo evitar sonreír por la torpeza de su hijo. Izayoi negó con la cabeza divertida hasta que sintió un dolor de cabeza intensó que le hizo perder la sonrisa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Izayoi? —escuchó a Takemaru preguntarle de manera preocupada. La atención de Inuyasha fue robada por la preocupación por su madre.

—Estoy bien— respondió y les sonrió para tranquilizarlos —. ¿Qué es lo que traes? — preguntó curiosa, ignorando el repentino disgusto y tratando de cambiar de tema al ver que Takemaru parecía traer correspondencia entre sus manos. Ahora el centro de atención del hanyou era Takemaru.

Takemaru no pudo olvidar tan rápido su preocupación, sin embargo, lo ignoró para mostrarle las cartas que habían llegado —Toma, esto es de tus hermanas— dijo.

Izayoi dio un rápido agradecimiento y leyó con rapidez. Hace tiempo que no tenía contacto con su familia, demasiados ocupados haciendo cada quien su vida como para venir a visitarla.

Takemaru dejo que su esposa leyera, mientras él, leía las cartas que le habían llegado. Algunos eran de trabajo, la información semanal de los guardias. Pero había un mensaje especial entre la papelería y era el anuncio de que su hermana menor se casaría en unos días. Esta noticia le alegraba, pero no estaba seguro si Izayoi se sintiera mejor para ese entonces, pues la boda sería en poco más de una semana e Izayoi parecía que estaba enfermando. También tenía cierta preocupación por Inuyasha y su reciente comportamiento.

Inuyasha miró decepcionado al no tener ninguna carta. Nunca recibía de todos modos y tampoco era como si le importaba porque no sabía leer de igual manera. Así que centró su atención a una nueva y colorida mariposa que revoloteaba cerca de él.

Las noticias que Izayoi recibió de su familia eran algo agridulces; leyó que sus hermanas buscaban un buen pretendiente y que su madre les vigilaba cada paso para que no cometieran el mismo error que su hermana mayor. Su padre estaba mejorando de salud y Ren afrontaba su responsabilidad como el futuro líder Oshiro. Su hermano menor no disfrutaba mucho de sus nuevas responsabilidades (por lo que ella leía), pero no se quejaba por ello ya que se había criado para en un futuro tomar el lugar de su padre.

\- '_Ellos están bien'-_pensó.

Sintió una mirada que la observaba y miró hacia ella. Era Takemaru —Deja de mirarme así—pidió.

— ¿Mirarte cómo? —cuestionó él confundido.

—Así como lo estás haciendo ahora.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

—Mirándome de manera preocupada, te he dicho que estoy bien, no hay por qué preocuparse—aclaró ella algo irritada. Últimamente era recibida por esa mirada por parte de Takemaru.

—Izayoi, te he escuchado con nauseas por las mañanas. Te has visto cansada y en ocasiones haces una mueca de dolor porque te duele algo. No puedes decirme que no me preocupe.

Izayoi quedó pálida, talvez él ya la había descubierto. No quería decirle algo hasta saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero Takemaru prácticamente había descrito todos los síntomas.

—Sé que no estoy todo el día aquí, pero me he percatado de eso. Si te sientes mal deberíamos ir con algún sanador.

Ella suspiró al ver que no había sospechado nada aún y si el hombre lo sabía pues era muy bueno ocultando la información. Dio su mejor sonrisa —Estoy bien— fue juntó a él y lo abrazó—. No tengo nada malo, si sigo así iré a que me revisen.

— ¿Segura?

Izayoi asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla —Muy segura.

Takemaru no estaba muy convencido, pero confiaría en la palabra de Izayoi.

—Mami— se quejó el niño metiéndose en medio de la pareja.

Takemaru se alejó de Izayoi al sentir los empujes del pequeño.

—Inuyasha—reclamó Izayoi enfadada por el comportamiento de su hijo.

Las orejitas del pequeño medio demonio bajaron, hizo un leve puchero y ocultó su rostro en la vestimenta de la madre.

Izayoi estaba enfadada por el comportamiento de su hijo, sobre todo porque no lo entendía, pero tampoco quería asustarlo. Ella no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Pero sorprendentemente y para su alivio. Takemaru tomó la iniciativa.

— ¿No quieres que me acerque a Izayoi? —Preguntó Takemaru. El medio demonio no lo miró, sólo negó con la cabeza en respuesta aun ocultando su rostro —. Muy bien, Inuyasha. No voy a acercarme— Dijo el samurái con voz tranquila—. ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a jugar y olvidamos esto? — dijo con un tono de voz más animado.

Por mucho que a Inuyasha le alegraba que alguien jugara o quisiera jugar con él, no lo sentía de esa manera ahora. Estaba triste por hacer enfadar a su mami y también porque no sabía que es lo que sentía exactamente.

— Esta bien, Inuyasha. Ve por tus juguetes para que tú y Takemaru puedan jugar— alentó Izayoi con voz suave.

Inuyasha la miró inseguro y con sus ojos vidriosos que amenazaban con llorar.

—No estoy enfadada. Ve por tus soldados—Aseguró Izayoi poniéndose a la altura del hanyou, ofreciéndole una sonrisa y acariciando las pequeñas y aterciopeladas orejitas.

Esto le dio más confianza al pequeño, pero no le hizo olvidar su arrebato. No veía en su madre o en Takemaru algún enfado hacía él, por lo que termino asintiendo y retirándose del lugar para ir por sus juguetes.

— ¿Crees que está celoso? — preguntó Takemaru al ver que Inuyasha ya no estaba cerca.

—No lo sé, él nunca se había comportado de esa manera— admitió Izayoi poniéndose de pie —Lamento que...

—Está bien— interrumpió Takemaru tomando las manos de Izayoi entre las suyas.

Definitivamente, Takemaru había cambiado. Izayoi no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

Takemaru correspondió al abrazo.

—Graci…— murmuró ella siendo interrumpida y silenciada por un repentino y tierno beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron del beso, más no del abrazo, — ¿Cómo está la familia? —preguntó para cambiar de tema

El repentino cambio de tema fue inesperado para Izayoi, pero aun así se permitió responderle: —Madre tortura a las gemelas y Padre a Ren, pero supongo que lo están manejando bien—Respondió — ¿Y ellas?

—Yuko va a casarse—anunció Takemaru sorpresivamente, eso le dio a entender a Izayoi porque el cambio de tema después de la escena de Inuyasha.

—Eso es una buena noticia— dijo ella, aunque no con la emoción que normalmente se diría con semejante noticia.

El abrazo por parte de ella ya no era tan efusivo como hace unos segundos. Izayoi esperaba no ser invitada; la familia de Takemaru no parecía ser muy tolerable con Inuyasha, ahora con otra familia de por medio y el comportamiento que Inuyasha comenzaba a adoptar… las cosas serían no muy satisfactorias.

—La boda será en unos días y estamos invitados a ella.

—Ooh.

Takemaru sabía lo que Izayoi estaba pensando—Izayoi, hablaré con ellas.

Izayoi vaciló cuando se escucharon las voces de unos soldados, sabía que significaba.

—Anda ve, hablaremos de esto más tarde— dijo ella.

Takemaru no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y despedirse de ella con un rápido beso— No tardaré y dile a Inuyasha que volveré para jugar como le prometí.

Izayoi asintió con una sonrisa y lo vio marchar.

Soltó un suspiro al estar completamente sola. Tenía un objetivo en mente y era descubrir que pasaba con su hijo. La situación de la boda de Yuko pasaría a segundo plano mientras no hablara con Takemaru seriamente. Espero unos segundos por Inuyasha, pero el niño no volvió, preocupada se dirigió a la habitación del medio demonio.

Encontró a su pequeño mirando a los juguetes con suma tristeza.

— ¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha de inmediato se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

—Lo siento— murmuró el cachorrito.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó ella, con su niño en brazos.

—No quería hacerte enfadar—admitió Inuyasha.

—No lo hiciste… en realidad, un poco. ¿Sabes lo triste que esta Takemaru por tu comportamiento?

Inuyasha negó y al saber que dañaba a Maru y hacía enfadar a mamá le dolía, no era un daño físico. Pero sentía un dolor emocional, sentimientos que el pequeño no era plenamente consciente ni comprensible a ellos. Su mamá lo era todo y hacerle sentir una emoción negativa le traía culpa.

—Te adoro, Inuyasha. Y Takemaru también lo hace. O acaso, ¿él es malo contigo?

Inuyasha volvió a negar —. Él es muy bueno— confesó.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntó Izayoi realmente interesada en saber. Seguía manteniendo a su hijo en un abrazo, pero lo separo un poco para verlo a los ojos.

—No sé— admitió el pequeño, con la cabeza baja y sus orejitas detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿No lo sabes?

—No.

Izayoi no entendía del todo y no sabía que métodos usar si su pequeño tampoco comprendía sus sentimientos, por ello no quería y no debía castigarlo si Inuyasha no era comprensible hacía los motivos de su castigo.

— ¿Puedes cambiar tu comportamiento hacia Takemaru? —pidió Izayoi.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Inuyasha… por favor. Lástimas a Takemaru con tu mal comportamiento hacía él.

Inuyasha sabía lo terrible que se sentía que alguien te tratara mal y no quería hacer sentir de esa manera a Maru quien era muy bueno con él tanto como su padre. Pero ese olor en su mami le era tan desconocido y extraño y no sabía cómo expresarlo abiertamente.

Izayoi podía ver la confusión de su hijo por la mirada de aquellos ojos dorados, ella suspiró y comenzó a pensar en un dialogo que fuera más entendible y comprensible para Inuyasha.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Las habilidades diplomáticas de Etsu habían mejorado mucho, demasiado, a decir verdad. No fue sorpresa que se llevara la victoria; por mucho que los demonios detestaran a los humanos y odiaran admitirlo: Ya no estaban en condiciones de buscar una guerra.

La mayoría quería vivir su vida sin un enfrentamiento pensando en las futuras generaciones si querían sobrevivir. Buscaban y querían la paz. Otros no, pero en número no se comparaban al de los humanos y era muy predecible la derrota por lo que mantuvieron sus deseos suprimidos.

Todo fue… tranquilo, en el mejor de los casos. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, pero los cuatro líderes daiyōkai se encargarían de solucionarlo en un futuro, por ahora dejarían que el nuevo integrante asumiera su nueva responsabilidad.

Para Inu no Taisho saber que aún era temido y respetado por los demás a pesar de sus fallas era algo de agradecer, pues directamente no fue enfrentado por alguna discusión sobre su vida familiar. Tan solo fue enfrentado en una ocasión por parte del yōkai tigre que fácilmente fue aplacado; El daiyōkai Inu no estaba de humor de aparentar falsa gentileza ni perdonar nada por lo que lo convertía en un peligro letal, no por nada había llegado hasta donde estaba.

Por mucho que el tigre quisiera enfrentarlo no se encontraba con tal valor ni el apoyo para hacerlo mucho menos delante de un montón de ojos que esperaban un fallo. Tuvo que tragarse el orgullo e irse a buscar otras cosas menos fatales por hacer.

Inu no Taisho aun tendría que lidiar con más reuniones a futuro con los demás líderes y de ahora en adelante obligarse convivir y ser más tolerable con su amigo de la infancia. Pero pensaría en ello después, lo que él actualmente quería era volver a su hogar. Así que con importancia se dirigió junto a su familia.

Cuando llegó al palacio, no esperaba encontrar a Irasue bajando las escaleras, al parecer se dirigía a los jardines o eso suponía Inu no Taisho.

— ¿Algo paso con Sesshomaru? — preguntó alarmado apenas entrando.

Irasue estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos que no notó que Inu no Taisho estaba ahí. Le tomó un poco procesar la pregunta y respondió con cierto pesar:

—Él está bien, sólo dejo en claro que ya no es un cachorro.

— ¿Discutieron?

Ella negó —No, sólo quiere un tiempo a solas. Ya le mimé suficiente.

— ¿Pero no lo que tu querías? — le preguntó al ver el oculto dolor que era poco visible en la seriedad de Irasue.

—Él tiene razón. Aparte soportó mucho. Hoy descubrí que tiene un gran parecido a ti si se peina como tú.

Inu no Taisho miró confuso, su hijo nunca peinaba su cabello de una forma, a él le gustaba traerlo libre y no ponerle algún decorativo ni parecido.

—Se lo hice yo, se molestó un poco, pero parecía disfrutarlo— Irasue mostró una sonrisa divertida al recordarlo.

Inu no Taisho negó con una media sonrisa.

—Ese no fue motivo de su enfado, pero ya sabes cómo es él: independiente y solitario — explicó Irasue borrando su sonrisa del rostro.

—Lo sé— murmuró Inu no Taisho—… Entonces, ¿todo está bien?

—Sí. Sigo sin saber exactamente que le sucede, pero no quise molestarlo por ello.

Era evidente del porque la mención de Irasue sobre el tema, ahora era un momento apropiado para hablarlo.

—Te dije que hablaríamos más tarde sobre eso y es momento de hacerlo, si quieres escucharlo podemos ir al estudio o al jardín si prefieres.

La sonrisa y buen humor que con carencia conservaba Irasue se esfumó y se sorprendió por la iniciativa de Inu no Taisho; su compañero se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo. Pero Irasue, aunque aparentaba indiferencia se encontraba en realidad seriamente enfadada aún con él —Supongo que tienes cosas por hacer, así que ya hablaremos en otro momento— excusó.

—No tengo nada por hacer, Irasue.

Irasue no se resistió esta vez, a decir verdad, no estaba siendo muy justa con Inu no Taisho, no lo creía merecedor de darle una oportunidad, pero ella también había cometido sus errores —. De acuerdo, voy a escucharte.

Ambos caminaron hacía el jardín en silencio, hasta que a Inu no Taisho le dio por hablar de la nueva posición de Etsu. Irasue demostró su alegría por él, pero no era una alegría que una amante tendría hacia su enamorado, Inu no Taisho aún tenía sus inseguridades sobre los rumores del Daiyōkai de ojos claros y su pareja. No era como si esperaba encontrar algunos comentarios o incluso alguna seña que le indicara que tal rumor fuera verdad, realmente Inu no Taisho no era muy entendible a ese tema y no quería enfrentarlo tampoco. Si era verdad que su compañera y su "amigo" tenían una aventura intima o no, era una pregunta que se quedaría en su mente porque aún no tenía el valor de tratarlo. Era curioso sobre el valor que tenía para enfrentarse a la muerte o cualquier cosa que fuera sumamente peligrosa… pero no para hacerle una pregunta directa a su compañera de vida.

Ya en el jardín, Inu no Taisho comenzó hablar del tema que originalmente planeaba tratar desde un inicio. Ignorando el anterior y no queriendo saber de nada sobre la política ni mucho menos de rumores en estos momentos.

Hablaron sobre ambos cachorros, tanto de Inuyasha como Sesshomaru. Inu no Taisho contó todo lo que sabía de la "aventura" de los cachorros, al igual que los informes que recibió y lo hablado con ambos perritos. Habló absolutamente de todo lo que sabía respecto a sus hijos, no dejo pasar ningún detalle. Irasue tenía todo el derecho en saber.

La expresión de su compañera era estoica, como si procesara toda la información, nunca recibió ningún comentario afilado por parte de ella. En todo momento Irasue se mantuvo en silencio y atenta.

Cuando finalmente terminó y no recibió nada de parte de Irasue, se preocupó.

— ¿Irasue?

Irasue soltó un suspiró y decidió hablar: — ¿Los que tocaron a mis cachorros están muertos? — Irasue estaba hecha una cólera al imaginarse que un solo pelo de ambos cachorros fue tocado por tan viles criaturas. _–'Todo eso se pudo haber evitado si hubiese sido más observadora, si hubiese estado más al pendiente de ellos_. _Si tan sólo hubiese estado más con Sesshomaru, nada hubiese pasado'-. _Todo comenzaba a tener sentido para ella.

Inu no Taisho no se sorprendió que Irasue dijera _mis cachorros, _siendo que en múltiples oportunidades ella había dado a entender que aceptaba a Inuyasha como propio y no sólo en palabras también en acciones. No había duda sobre que Inuyasha era amado en ambas familias. Lo que le molestó a Inu no Taisho es que no dijera la palabra _nuestros_, algo que ignoró no estando en posición de discutir.

—Sí, por lo que sé. Murieron antes de que yo llegara— informó el daiyōkai con cierta decepción.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Inu no Taisho se distrajo con la vista del jardín, permitiéndole a Irasue asimilar lo sucedido, ella era la que menos sabía de la situación lo poco que ella conocía era lo mencionado por Inuyasha. Sabía lo que sucedió antes de que ambos cachorros decidieran salir del palacio y que llevo a Sesshomaru hacer tal acción (o eso creía), pero no había escuchado lo sucedido en las afueras para ambos cachorros hasta ahora.

— ¿Es por eso que está tan asustado? —cuestionó Irasue en un susurro.

—A Sesshomaru le gusta tener el control y eso fue lo que menos tenía en la situación. También tenía que cuidar de su hermano, él aún no está acostumbrado a cuidar de alguien más del todo. Es por eso que últimamente discute mucho con Rayden— respondió Inu no Taisho.

Para Irasue tenía sentido lo que su compañero decía, aunque dudaba mucho que su hijo fuera intimidado tan rápidamente; Sesshomaru tenía un orgullo que no lo dejaba ver más allá de la cantidad de enemigos o apariencia, viendo a todo su enemigo por igual. Su hijo contaba con una dignidad y confianza tal como un daiyōkai de una gran línea de sangre debería. La situación tuvo que haber ido muy mal para que Sesshomaru perdiera esa confianza.

—Hoy hablé con Sekyen, el padre del otro cachorro—Comentó Inu no Taisho —. Los kamaitachi tienen su carácter, aunque en ningún momento llegamos a una discusión sería…

Inu no Taisho hablaba, pero Irasue no le prestaba la suficiente atención. La rivalidad de su hijo con el kamaitachi no le era tan importante, después de todo eran adolescentes y siempre encontraran sus diferencias. No era algo en lo que quisiera entrometerse teniendo la suficiente confianza en su hijo para solucionar el problema. Sesshomaru estaba lidiando con otra preocupación más que una simple riña juvenil, y esa preocupación era a causa de otra cosa mucho mayor.

* * *

n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n  
**_Hola, sé que no es lo que esperaban, pero me fue complicado retomar la historia porque ya no escribía con la misma intensidad ni nada u_u . Sorry TnT_**

**_Espero que estén bien, y si alguien sigue leyendo esto (perdónenme soy toda una dramática ddd :P), gracias por seguir haciéndolo 3._**

A todas las personitas que comentaron las actualizaciones anteriores les mando un fuerte abrazo, saludos, besos y todo lo que ustedes quieran ya extrañaba volver *w* y en el próximo les mandare los saludos correspondientes.

_Cualquier comentario, duda, opinión, idea o pregunta es bienvenida._


	45. Volver

Takemaru volvió para hablar con Izayoi y no la encontró.

\- '_Talvez tarde demasiado'- _Pensó, caminando hacía el dormitorio suponiendo que Izayoi estaría ahí.

El dormitorio estaba tan vacío como lo dejaron en la mañana.

—Tampoco está aquí— murmuró para sí mismo.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Inuyasha, creyendo que se encontrarían jugando. Apenas abrió la puerta un poco y fue sorprendido por un abrazo.

Takemaru podía sentir los pequeños brazos de Inuyasha alrededor de su cuello.

—Lo siento, Maru. No quería ser malo—murmuró el niño.

Takemaru le correspondió abrazándolo con la misma intensidad que hacía el pequeño.

—Tú nunca serás malo, Inuyasha— tranquilizó Takemaru.

— ¿Me perdonas? — preguntó el pequeño alejándose un poco para mirar al hombre.

Takemaru asintió sonriéndole, por lo que animó a Inuyasha.

—Puedes abrazar a mami si quieres— dijo el cachorrito ya no con tristeza porque la charla con mamá le había ayudado. Sin embargo, aún no estaba tan convencido con sus sentimientos; Maru era bueno con él y con su mamá, por lo que dejaría pasar esas sensaciones raras.

La pareja se miró y carcajeó levemente. Inuyasha no entendía porque la risa, pero igual rió.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—Que idiota— murmuró Irasue para sí misma.

Lo mencionado desconcertó a Inu no Taisho y lo fue aún más ver la tristeza en el rostro de Irasue.

— ¿Irasue?

Al escuchar a Inu no Taisho, Irasue retomó su compostura.

—No estaba hablando de ti— confesó con molesta seriedad —. Aunque…—murmuró tragándose las últimas palabras ofensivas.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Inu no Taisho, evitando el último comentario.

—No es nada— respondió ella cortante.

Inu no Taisho rodó los ojos. Con estas actitudes ninguno de los dos solucionaría nada.

Entre ambos se reinó un silencio incómodo. Inu no Taisho se desplazó hacía Irasue.

—Podemos… —Todas las conversaciones dentro de la cabeza de Inu no Taisho parecían fáciles y correctas. Al momento de hacerlas realidad, se volvían complicadas. Y era evidente que Irasue no estaba en temperamento de aguantar alguna falla — Tenemos que…—Se detuvo. Estas conversaciones se repetían una y otra vez, y no se solucionaba nada. Mejor, decidió quedarse callado.

— ¿Decías algo? —dijo Irasue fingiendo no escuchar la torpeza de su compañero al hablar.

— ¿Quieres hablar de algo? — murmuró él en la derrota. Prefirió darla la iniciativa a Irasue, sobre todo para tentar el terreno y saber si ella estaba de humor para hablar.

Irasue observó los rosales que se deslumbraban de colores vivaces. Suspiró con tristeza por el recordatorio. Se perdió en sus recuerdos, olvidando la pregunta torpe de su compañero. Sintió un par de brazos envolverse en ella, lo que la sacó de inmediato de su fantasía.

La cercanía de sus cuerpos no le ayudaba, o eso se aseguraba ella, porque de alguna manera le reconfortaba. Ignoró su melancolía y se concentró en el daiyōkai; Inu no Taisho quería arreglar todo con un abrazo, pero no le funcionaría. Irasue no volvería a caer.

—Es mi…—habló él, siendo interrumpido por ella.

—Basta, deja de hacerte el mártir que no es necesario—suspiró Irasue.

—Pero…

Irasue negó con la cabeza —Ya he escuchado esto y tienes razón, es tuya... tanto como mía.

Irasue se alejó del abrazo lo suficiente para mirarle el rostro.

—Quita esa cara de sorprendido—reprochó Irasue y continuó—. Todo este tiempo, todo estuvo ahí. Sesshomaru dio todas las señales y nosotros fuimos tan ciegos para no verlo. Los rumores, las habladurías, todo lo que decían de nosotros… de nuestra relación, no nos importaba. Pero jamás nos detuvimos a pensar en Sesshomaru. Tampoco hablamos con él al respecto.

Inu no Taisho cayó en cuenta sobre la situación y al recordar la discusión de Sesshomaru antes de que todo ese terrible trauma les sucediera a sus cachorros, tenía sentido. No es que fuera un torpe (Tal vez un poco…), pero tenía que admitirse que en sus problemas familiares era muy despistado, en cambio, a lo relacionado con la política y sobre todo en la batalla era todo un experto.

—Tienes razón—murmuró Inu no Taisho.

—Yo siempre tengo razón— declaró Irasue con una media sonrisa arrogante.

Inu no Taisho rió entre dientes —Lo haces—murmuró.

Irasue nuevamente comenzó a sentir algo que intentó ignorar hace tiempo y lo que se había negado cuando vio a Inu no Taisho con esa humana. Esas sensaciones de enamorada adolescente volvieron a ella, probablemente porque el ambiente se había aligerado, como si de pronto ambos se hubieran quitado un peso de encima. De inmediato se apartó del abrazó dándole la espalda a Inu no Taisho.

—Creo que Sesshomaru ya estuvo demasiado tiempo solo— argumentó ella, caminando hacia el interior del palacio.

—Irasue, espera.

La dama del occidente se detuvo y miró en dirección a su compañero.

Inu no Taisho vaciló, pero finalmente preguntó lo que le inquietaba:

— ¿El rumor es cierto?

— ¿Cuál de todos? —preguntó Irasue frunciendo el ceño.

A falta de respuesta por parte de su compañero, Irasue lo intuyó.

—Oh, eso—dijo con sencillez—. Tú mejor que nadie deberías de saber toda clase de mentiras que se mencionan en esas habladurías. No hay que tomarles tanta importancia a tales comentarios.

Aquella inquietud que carcomía a Inu no Taisho por dentro desapareció por tal respuesta. Se encontraba mucho más aliviado al escuchar la negativa hacía tal murmuración.

Irasue quería mentirle a Inu no Taisho, mantenerlo con aquella duda para que el daiyōkai probara el daño que le ocasiono a ella. Pero mantener ese rencor no era lo suyo, era poco honorable y sólo los llevaría a más problemas. Tampoco deseaba hacerlo al saber que los que saldrían perjudicados en todo esto serían sus pequeños cachorritos, sobre todo el mayor, que era más propenso a oír y comprender la situación. Aunque eso no evitaba que sintiera cierta molestia al ver la sonrisa satisfactoria de Inu no Taisho.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que tratar los mismos temas con Sesshomaru.

—Tenemos— le recordó Inu no Taisho—. Es necesario que lo hagamos los dos.

Irasue simplemente asintió y volvió a retomar su camino al palacio.

Recuperar a su pareja y volver a ganarse la confianza de su cachorro mayor, se convertiría en un trabajo difícil y sumando la actitud de madre e hijo en una de sus batalles más implacables… pero ellos lo valían. Y él estaba dispuesto a todo para recuperar a su familia.

Con una sonrisa optimista, Inu no Taisho siguió a Irasue.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Los días para la familia humana eran tranquilos y agradables. Takemaru tenía que cumplir con sus labores militares, pero en su tiempo libre siempre se la pasaba con Izayoi e Inuyasha. La relación entre Inuyasha y Takemaru había mejorado mucho. La muestra de celos infantiles se había reducido al mínimo.

Las visitas a la media noche por el niño a la habitación de la pareja se habían detenido. Los miedos de Inuyasha y las pesadillas dejaron de molestarlo, aún seguía siendo cauteloso con su entorno y al escuchar cualquier ruido ajeno. Pero ya comenzaba a hacer las paces con el gato, Michu, por lo que el gatito de nuevo fue visto en la casa y retomando la posición de compañero de juegos del hanyou.

—Tengo que irme— dijo Takemaru, despidiéndose de madre e hijo.

Izayoi se despidió del samurái y miró a su hijo; Inuyasha se encontraba con algunas muestras de arroz en su rostro… no era un niño muy limpio al comer. La madre le llamó la atención y le limpió las migajas de comida.

—Lo siento, mami— se disculpó el pequeño, y después volvió a comer con su apetito correspondiente.

Ella le sonrió y se rascó un poco el vientre que no tardaría en abultarse. En algunos días tendría que darle la noticia a Inuyasha y Takemaru, aunque comenzaba a sospechar que de alguna manera el pequeño sabía.

Todo sería perfecto si los síntomas de embarazo no fuera tan incomodos, pero eran soportables. Para Izayoi todo era maravilloso: Con su niño especial que adoraba, un hombre que la amaba y una futura niña o niño por nacer. Simplemente ella no podía pedir más.

La situación también mejoró en la familia daiyōkai: Inu no Taisho pasaba más tiempo al pendiente de madre e hijo. Dividiendo su tiempo entre familia y política.

Las heridas físicas en Sesshomaru sanaban a la perfección, ya sólo quedaban pequeñas cicatrices. El joven daiyōkai al no tener actividades que realizar se le asignaron tareas menores referentes a encargos del reino, todo esto vigilado por su madre por supuesto. Irasue volvió a retomar sus labores en el palacio una vez que su amigo ya tenía todo controlado.

Para ellos, las cosas parecían ir bien. Aunque se extrañaba la presencia de Inuyasha en el palacio, ella tanto como Sesshomaru desconocían el motivo del porque Inu no Taisho no lo traía de vuelta.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ahora Inuyasha recordaba el motivo por el cual el gato no le era tan agradable. Los primeros días el gatito estuvo jugando con él e incluso se la pasó a dormir en casa. Sin embargo, al parecer el gato se había aburrido, sólo visitando el hogar en ocasiones. Si el gato tenía deseos de jugar venía, si no lo hacía se iba. Inuyasha no quería aguantarlo, él quería jugar, por lo que decidió buscar con quien más hacerlo.

Los animales pequeños del terreno, se podrían considerar sus amigos, pero eso comenzaba a ser aburrido. El sr Mu hablaba mucho por lo que aburría a Inuyasha, los soldados siempre se la encontraban trabajando por lo tanto no podían jugar con él. Y su mami, ya no tenía las energías ni el humor para estar en juegos.

Inuyasha quería volver a ver a _Shu_.

La situación para el hermano mayor era la misma, aunque nunca se admitiría que extrañaba a su hermano pequeño.

Sesshomaru se encontraba aliviado cuando sus padres hablaron con él y aclararon todos sus temores (en parte lo odio, porque a un comienzo le hablaron como un cachorro durante la explicación), él entendía o por lo menos lo intentó; Todos los rumores resultaron ser pura falsa palabrería como había deducido desde el comienzo.

Los primeros días después del terrible suceso fueron difíciles para Sesshomaru, sobre todo en las noches, cuando el dormir le recordaba su fracaso. El príncipe al no querer preocupar a sus padres se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sin dormir. Y no quiso hablar con sus padres al respecto, la situación mejoró para él cuando comenzaron a darle trabajos que hacer. Terminaba agotado por sus labores del día que el dormir era tan necesario que no le producían ningún sueño.

El joven daiyōkai tenía sus responsabilidades, eran menores, sin embargo, no dejaban de ser importantes para él. Puesto que con ellas Sesshomaru sentía que enorgullecía a su padre.

En uno de sus tiempos libres, el joven príncipe miró hacía la ventana. Su padre no se encontraba en el palacio, lo que le hizo pensar que probablemente Inuyasha volvería. El joven daiyōkai se encontraba preocupado por el pequeño hanyou, ya que la última vez que lo vio, Inuyasha estaba de mal humor y posiblemente enfermo.

—Sesshomaru.

La voz de su madre le sacó de sus pensamientos. El príncipe la miró.

—Luces cansado, ¿algo te preocupa?

Sesshomaru negó, volvió su vista hacia la ventana. Mintió, porque realmente se encontraba cansado. De alguna manera, Sesshomaru sentía que no descansaba lo suficiente.

—Debería decirle a tu padre que no te de tantas responsabilidades—comentó Irasue, viendo preocupada la palidez y ojeras en su hijo.

—Estoy bien, madre—respondió Sesshomaru—. El trabajo no es un problema para mí.

Irasue no estaba muy convencida —. ¿Qué te angustia, Sesshomaru? —preguntó acercándose a su hijo y mirando la ventana, para ver qué es lo que miraba su cachorro con interés.

—¿Cuándo volverá? —cuestionó Sesshomaru.

Irasue notó algo de tristeza en la voz de su hijo y sabía de quien hablaba.

—El pequeño cachorrito se encuentra bien, tu padre lo traerá pronto—tranquilizó la dama del occidente.

Sesshomaru no estaba muy convencido, para él ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—Por supuesto que no—Se quejó Sesshomaru, aunque no sonaba enérgico, más bien inseguro—. Es muy molesto y odioso—farfulló.

Irasue carcajeó levemente, le era divertido ver a su hijo negar lo inevitable: él adoraba a ese pequeño cachorrito —. Eres un mal mentiroso, Sesshomaru—bromeó Irasue.

Sesshomaru no pudo negarlo y miró a otra dirección ofendido.

—Yo también lo hago—confesó la dama del occidente.

—Mis señores— la voz de la sierva interrumpió el momento.

Ambos daiyōkai suspiraron.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer, pero le pediré a tu padre que vaya por él—dijo la daiyōkai dirigiéndose a la salida.

Sesshomaru no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Irasue y esperar la siguiente labor.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El ansiado día de ver al cachorrito medio demonio llegó. Aunque no como Sesshomaru esperaba.

El cachorro estaba lloroso y le abrazó de inmediato. Sesshomaru estaba angustiado y miró a su padre con molestia creyendo que él había sido el culpable del llanto de su hermano. Pero todo enojo y preocupación le abandonó al escuchar a su hermanito decir:

—Te extrañe mucho, Shu.

El perrito no lloraba de tristeza o dolor. Inuyasha estaba feliz y lloraba porque había extrañado tanto a su hermano mayor.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada y correspondió a los abrazos del medio demonio, sintiéndose incómodo por la mirada de sus padres quienes los miraban de manera enternecedora; Inuyasha era ajeno a las miradas, abrazando a su hermano y sintiendo la calidez de la estola de Sesshomaru. En cambio, el hermano mayor no era ajeno a las miradas y tenía su orgullo por delante como para actuar de manera infantil.

Por mucho que Sesshomaru deseara estar con Inuyasha, él tenía cosas por hacer y no podría traer al medio demonio consigo; Los labores aburrirían a su hermano pequeño, incluso le aburrían a él. Pero como si su padre leyera su pensamiento, le dio el día libre. Sesshomaru se negó al principio, pero ver la mirada de súplica del menor no tuvo más que aceptar el permiso. En otras circunstancias el mayor se negaría, pero ansiaba estar con el pequeño que pronto se olvidó de las responsabilidades, después de todo, podría reponerlas cualquier otro día.

* * *

Inu no Taisho observaba a su compañera de vida y a sus cachorros jugar en el jardín. Inuyasha conseguía fácilmente que Irasue y Sesshomaru se desenvolvieran con facilidad. Sobre todo, Sesshomaru. Con Inuyasha actuaba de manera que evitaba: protector, juguetón e incluso podía vérsele escapar una que otra risa por las torpezas del menor. E Irasue, actuaba amorosamente maternal con el pequeñito.

Las circunstancias en las que había nacido Inuyasha no fueron las mejores, pero el hanyou había traído un cambio a su familia.

Inu no Taisho tuvo que dejar ir sus pensamientos cuando sintió una incomodidad en su cuello.

—Myoga—saludó Inu no Taisho sin prestarle atención al diminuto yōkai que succionaba su sangre.

La pulga dejo su "alimento" y miró la escena del jardín.

—Debería estar con ellos—murmuró la pulga.

—No, tengo cosas por hacer—respondió el daiyōkai con pesar.

—Podría dejarlas pendiente si lo desea.

—Me temo que no—admitió Inu no Taisho —. ¿Averiguaste algo?

—No se han visto señales de gatos leopardos, pero si se ha encontrado otro cadáver de un yōkai menor.

—Hay que ir a investigar—suspiró Inu no Taisho. Aquellos misteriosos asesinatos le intrigaban y preocupaban a la vez.

Myoga asintió — ¿Estará bien dejarlos solos? —preguntó señalando con la mirada a la madre y cachorros jugando.

—Irasue tiene la situación controlada—admitió Inu no Taisho.

El daiyōkai tenía un pendiente con aquellos anónimos enemigos. Antes de irse le dio una última y breve mirada a su familia.

* * *

Su madre les dejo después de un par de juegos y mimos. A diferencia del perrito menor que gozaba de la atención, Sesshomaru no podía soportar tanto. Su madre lo entendía, pero en ocasiones el joven daiyōkai pensaba que su madre continuaba para molestarlo. Aunque no era molestia lo que le hacía sentir, una parte de él disfrutaba de toda atención, sin embargo, jamás lo admitiría.

—Shu, espera, ya sé—dijo Inuyasha, ahora deseando jugar a otra cosa.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al ver correr al hanyou de vuelta al palacio.

—¿A dónde vas, Inuyasha? —preguntó Sesshomaru.

—Voy por juguetes—explicó el cachorro con entusiasmo.

Sesshomaru se escandalizó. Jugar con juguetes en el jardín a la vista de todos, sería vergonzoso.

—No—dijo de inmediato el joven daiyōkai.

Inuyasha se detuvo a una mínima distancia de la puerta. Miró a su hermano e inclinó la cabeza en la incomprensión.

Sesshomaru no quería jugar. Los juegos de Inuyasha llegaban a ser demasiado torpes, pero tampoco quería lidiar con el llanto o la molestia del hanyou—. Iré contigo—explicó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha sonrió y corrió hacía su hermano. Lo tomó de la mano.

—Vamos, Shu—dijo el medio demonio, estirando la mano de su hermano para que se diera prisa.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se agrandaron por la vergüenza —Inuyasha— llamó la atención entre dientes.

El niño incomprensible siguió con lo suyo.

—Anda, Shu, eres muy lento.

Sesshomaru se sentía avergonzado y aún más cuando había algunos siervos en el lugar que miraban con diversión y murmuraban cosas entre ellos antes de seguir trabajando. Por culpa de su hermano menor los demás yōkais ya no le respetarían como deberían. Apartó su mano un poco brusco del menor.

—No hagas eso— dijo Sesshomaru.

Ambos detuvieron su caminar.

Inuyasha quedó atónito murmurando en voz baja y culpable—. Lo siento, Shu— la cabeza y sus orejitas decayeron por el regaño. El entusiasmo y la alegría abandonaron su rostro. Inuyasha no entendió que hizo mal.

Aquel aspecto del hanyou hizo sentir miserable a Sesshomaru.

Con un suspiró, Sesshomaru alzó la mano hacía Inuyasha. La culpabilidad de ser el causante de la tristeza de su medio hermano fue mayor que la vergüenza sobre lo que dirían los demás.

—Vamos—murmuró.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada y negó.

—Te hice daño—susurró Inuyasha.

—No, no lo hiciste.

Inuyasha no confió en sus palabras. El niño pareció que lloraría. Sesshomaru fue injusto, y él más que nadie debería de saber lo acomplejado que era su hermano pequeño a pesar de su corta edad.

Se acercó a Inuyasha y lo levantó en brazos, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Inuyasha se sorprendió al inicio y se resistió al abrazo.

—Shu malo—se quejó el niño.

—Sí lo fui, y lo lamento—admitió Sesshomaru.

El cachorrito hizo un puchero, pero aceptó el cálido y agradable abrazo.

Con Inuyasha en brazos Sesshomaru caminó de vuelta al palacio.

Una vez en la habitación. Bajó a Inuyasha y éste rápidamente corrió a la caja de juguetes. Sacó a unos cuantos, conservó algunos y la mitad se la dio a Sesshomaru.

El joven príncipe los recibió, sin embargo, no entendía del todo lo que Inuyasha quería hacer.

Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo e invitó al daiyōkai a hacer lo mismo. Sesshomaru dudó un momento, su pequeño hermano le hacía hacer cosas torpes y vergonzosas. Pero no había nadie alrededor, así que con molestia aceptó la invitación.

Inuyasha miraba a todos sus juguetes para elegir a quien personificaría, mientras tanto el joven daiyōkai le miraba curioso. Los ojos del hanyou se iluminaron al encontrar al indicado; Era un pequeño y desfigurado soldado tallado en madera (aquel juguete que le era tan inseparable).

Ahora era turno del menor para mirar expectante a Sesshomaru. El mayor dedujo que tenía que hacer lo mismo que el hanyou hizo con anterioridad por lo que escogió un muñeco al azar: Una vaca...

Inuyasha levantó una ceja por el personaje tan peculiar de su hermano mayor, pero después no le presto la mínima atención.

—Hola, señora vaca— dijo Inuyasha imitando una voz grave.

_\- 'De ninguna manera voy a hacerlo'- _pensó Sesshomaru al escuchar el terrible intentó de voz grave por parte del hanyou. Era estos motivos por los que evitaba jugar a los juguetes a toda costa; Era demasiado humillante para alguien como él.

Inuyasha se emergió en su imaginación y cogió a un caballo de madera para agregarle más personajes al juego. Realizó otra voz para el caballo y dentro de la imaginación del pequeño comenzaba a formularse una historia.

Sesshomaru observaba a su hermano jugar con diversión. A la vez que lo acechaba el pánico y la incomodidad por tener que hacer algo tan infantil.

Por la falta de respuesta por parte de la _Señora vaca_, Inuyasha detuvo su juego.

—Shu, tienes que jugar—Se quejó el niño.

—Podemos hacer otra cosa—dijo Sesshomaru.

—No, no quiero—respondió Inuyasha digno.

—Sí, si quieres—contrarrestó Sesshomaru, una acción muy infantil cabe destacar. Pero de ninguna manera iba a hacer algo tan ridículo como jugar con los juguetes fingiendo una voz torpe.

—No— dijo Inuyasha de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si.

—No.

Sesshomaru asintió sin hablar.

Inuyasha realizó un puchero, soltó los juguetes y se cruzó de brazos —No, no quiero.

De alguna manera, la torpe discusión divertía a Sesshomaru. Ver la expresión de molestia de Inuyasha le divertía, tenía un aspecto gracioso.

—Sí, si quieres, Inuyasha.

El cachorrito negó efusivamente.

La discusión se dio por un tiempo e Inuyasha exasperado por la situación se lanzó contra la estola de piel blanca y esponjosa de su hermano. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Sesshomaru, odiaba que Inuyasha lo llenara de babas. Pero el cachorrito no le hacía daño y podía ver la mirada juguetona.

* * *

Ya en la noche, hora en la que se supone que debería dormir. Sesshomaru no lo hacía, el joven demonio no se encontraba tan cansado como para hacerlo caer a un mundo sin sueños.

Se la pasó mirando hacia la nada, esperando que el sueño le reclamara. Mientras, divagaba en sus pensamientos hacía otros asuntos: Como los labores que no cumplió o lo miserable que le hizo sentir reprender a su hermano sin sentido. Pero también tenía esos momentos del día en los cuales se divirtió al ver las torpezas que hacía con Inuyasha.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y llevarse por tan buenos recuerdos, cuando algo perturbó su sueño.

—¿Shu? —escuchó la infante vocecita.

Miró de reojo hacía la puerta y ahí estaba el pequeño medio demonio.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha asintió, —Si puedo—susurró.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño desconcertado—. ¿Qué pasa?

Inuyasha miró hacía el suelo, jugando nerviosamente con sus pies, y las manos detrás de su espalda.

Sesshomaru estaba preocupado —. ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?

El perrito negó.

Sesshomaru se preocupaba porque no sabía que es lo que molestaba a su hermano pequeño. Levantó el edredón, hizo un espacio en la cama e hizo un ademan para invitar a su hermano entrar. Inuyasha corrió a la cama de Shu y se acomodó junto a él.

Inuyasha se relajó al instante al escuchar los latidos del corazón de su hermano mayor y se acorrucó cómodamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Sesshomaru de nuevo preocupado.

Inuyasha volvió a negar —. Quería estar contigo, Shu—confesó con un bostezo.

Inuyasha se veía terriblemente cansado, a pesar de eso, se había dado tiempo de venir a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sonrió y lo acercó más a él.

Podría molestarse como hacía o fingía tiempo atrás, pero al parecer él necesitaba más a Inuyasha de lo que el menor lo necesitaba a él.

—Buenas noches, Inuyasha— pronunció Sesshomaru con voz suave.

—Noches Shu—murmuró Inuyasha demasiado somnoliento cómo para seguir hablando. Sus ojitos se cerraron y se fue a la deriva en el mundo de los sueños.

Sesshomaru contempló un poco a su pequeño hermano y cuando menos sabía él también quedó dormido.

* * *

En el dormitorio de los daiyōkai todo era tranquilo y silencioso. Ninguno de los dos dormía, por lo que el ambiente era tenso. Nunca se habían dado espacio, siempre en la misma habitación para no incrementar los rumores, pero eso no había ayudado a ninguno de los dos y mucho menos con la inestabilidad de emociones.

No discutían ni peleaban, curiosamente era como el comienzo de su relación; Cuando eran jóvenes e inexpertos y sin duda, ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar con el otro.

—Inu no Taisho— habló Irasue rompiendo el silencio.

—Mhmm—respondió el daiyōkai con los ojos cerrados, esperando dormir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará Inuyasha? —preguntó. Ella tenía mucho mejor humor cuando veía al perrito andar por ahí y Sesshomaru estaba encantado, aunque no lo demostrará. Sesshomaru tenía un estado de ánimo mejorable en presencia del hanyou y eso estaba diciendo algo.

—Un par de días.

Irasue realizó una mueca. Un par de días no era suficiente para disfrutar del dulce y amoroso cachorrito.

Inuyasha abrió un ojo y miró de reojo a su compañera —. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

—Creí que nos hablaríamos con la verdad— recordó Inu no Taisho, volviendo a cerrar ambos ojos.

Irasue entrecerró los ojos, para cualquier cosa Inu no Taisho sacaba tal comentario. El daiyōkai había cambiado, incluso parecía cortejarla con halagadores comentarios. Ella no caía rendida a tales encantos como antaño, quería seguir disfrutando de los coqueteos de su compañero. No sucedía nada más que palabras bonitas. Su relación comenzaba como al inicio e iban paso a paso.

—¿Por qué no trajiste con anterioridad a Inuyasha? —cuestionó la dama del occidente.

—Inuyasha necesitaba tiempo.

_\- '¿Tiempo?'-_ pensó Irasue. Talvez estaba siendo egoísta, jamás pensaba en lo que quería el perrito medio demonio.

—Me gustaría que se quedará— murmuró Irasue.

—Yo también, pero…— susurró Inu no Taisho.

—Lo sé—interrumpió Irasue no queriendo escuchar los motivos porque lo sabía; Inuyasha necesitaba de su madre. Por mucho que Irasue deseara que las cosas fueran diferentes, no era así y tenía que aceptarlo.

Le dio la espalda a su compañero e intentó dormir, pero no se sentía cómoda.

Irasue volteó con su compañero. Sorpresivamente para el daiyōkai, ella se acorrucó con él.

—Deberíamos dormir— dijo ella—. Buenas noches.

Inu no Taisho no se inmutó y se acomodó lo mejor posible.

—Buenas noches, Irasue—susurró el daiyōkai. Y el sueño abordó a la pareja.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**N/A: **¿Qué decían que ya no volvería?, pues no ddd :P , no por supuesto que no, si vuelvo después de mucho tiempo pero vuelvo :B. Existen varios motivos por los cuales no escribo, pero no les aburriré contándoles, sólo quiero decirles: ¡**¡Gracias por todo. Las amo demasiado no tienen una idea! :'). **

**_Les mando saludos y un fuerte abrazo de oso amoroso a todos aquellos que pasan a leer y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, darle favoritos y seguir la historia._**

**_Cualquier comentario, critica, opinión o duda es bienvenida. _**

**_Agradecimientos especiales a:_**

**_Yuric09:_** _Me tarde lo siento, pero espero y lo disfrutaras :'D. Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente y comentar en cada capítulo. Te amo._  
**_Katiana:_** No temas :'c y lamento fallarte por la tardanza pero espero quedaras encantada con las escenas de hermanitos J.  
**_Sara_**_: Gracias por tu sincera opinión, me ayudo bastante en serio ¡Gracias! __**Kawaiigame12:**__ Yeeeeiy, ¿Qué te pareció este?_  
**_ .73: _**_Sesshomaru es kawaii °u°, espero disfrutas del capítul y gracias por siempre comentar. Saludos. Te quiero._  
**_Carolina Taisho_**_: No hay orden para subir capítulos lo siento :c, pero espero y lo disfrutaras. _  
**_María:_**_ Saludos. Y gracias por tus comentarios constantes, te quiero._  
**_Andrea Kfp Kurama, Misaki Shion ashura Uchiha… _****Gracias y un fuerte abrazo, saludos. **


	46. Problemas de Cachorros

**Hola de nuevo :D. Tarde como siempre, pero seguro (/u\\).**

Agradecimientos a **LigthYagami** por siempre compartir, revisar y siempre aportar ideas. **LeveXier** por la edición de la portada.  
Y también a las personitas que comentan, dan a favoritos y siguen la historia:

**_Yuric09:_** _Me alegró que los disfrutes y gracias por todo el apoyo._  
**_Katiana:_** Te amo x3, eres la mejor. Gracias por tus comentarios :'D  
**_Kawaiigame12:_**_ Wujujuju logré mi cometido con el anterior. Gracias por las ideas, talvez algunas no salgan pronto y a veces algunos ligeros cambios para que no sean tan predecibles, pero siempre son bienvenidas y están ahí. _  
**_ Miusakurai73: _**_Sesshomaru ama a nuestro bebé inu kawaii._  
**_Reading Pixie:_**_: Yeeiy espero que disfrutes este también._  
**_María:_**_ Ya era necesario que esos dos arreglen sus diferencias. Gracias._  
**_ alex, Michan-Estelar, Misaki Shion ashura Uchiha…entre muchos más. _**

Sin más molestias, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Los días que Inuyasha no estuvo en casa, Izayoi se ingenió de muchas formas para decirle sobre el embarazo a Takemaru. No tenía ninguna idea de cómo hacerlo, le daba tanto nervio. Hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión: Escribió una carta.

Tuvo que esperar hasta el anochecer por su compañero, y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas por decirle. De alguna manera, Izayoi experimentaba de gran emoción, nerviosismo y tristeza. Tristeza porque no pudo tener esa experiencia con Inuyasha.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y se preparaban para dormir. Izayoi sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

—Takemaru, espera. Tómalo, llegó esto— le entregó una carta.

Takemaru miró curioso y extrañado —¿Cuándo llegó? — según lo que él recordaba recibió toda carta desde temprano.

—En la tarde.

Las cartas tenían su hora para ser recibidas, que esta llegase tarde era extraño.

—Tú léela—insistió Izayoi, era difícil no expresar su nerviosismo.

Cuando Takemaru comenzó a hacerlo, Izayoi no podía describir las expresiones de Takemaru.

—¿Es cierto? —cuestionó algo inseguro el samurái sin dejar de leer cada palabra. ¿Todo esto era real o acaso ya estaba soñando?

—Lo es— respondió Izayoi suavemente, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados que fueron expresados con un deseo de llanto.

Takemaru no sabía que sentir era tan abrumadora la noticia. Aun con la carta en mano, abrazó a Izayoi y no quería soltarla jamás. Iba a ser padre, la simple idea era difícil de digerir. A pesar que sentía una inmensa alegría, ciertas dudas y miedos lo acechaban. Ellos ya tenían un niño en casa y aunque no era de él, se había convertido como un padre para el pequeño desde el momento que aceptó a Izayoi. ¿Cuánto cambiaría su dinámica familiar?, ¿Podría ser un buen padre?...

Un montón de dudas lo acosaban, pero su felicidad era mayor y aun tendrían un tiempo considerable para adaptarse a la idea. Por lo que se dedicó a abrazar a Izayoi y sólo centrarse en ella.

Izayoi envuelta en el abrazo dejo escapar las lágrimas que resbalaban frágilmente. Como predijo, Takemaru estaba encantado y eso la hizo feliz. El hecho de tener un bebé era algo simplemente perfecto. Por desgracia los recuerdos sobre el embarazo de Inuyasha no fueron así, y eso era el verdadero motivo de sus lágrimas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Irasue miraba desde cierta distancia a ambos cachorros jugar. Sesshomaru tenía mucho mejor aspecto; él e Inuyasha no se habían despegado desde la llegada del menor. Inuyasha era muy hiperactivo, contradictoriamente, Sesshomaru era más tranquilo y a pesar de la diferencia de edad y de personalidades. Ambos cachorros adoraban la compañía del otro.

Los cachorros jugaban en un gran espacio que se utilizaba como lugar de entrenamiento, - '_Un lugar curioso_'- pensó ella. ¿Acaso Sesshomaru intentaba enseñarle al pequeño cachorro a defenderse?, la simple idea era absurda tomando en consideración la edad del hanyou. Ambos traían las espadas de principiantes, aquella que sólo servía para educar y enseñar a maniobrar; El arma no hacía ningún daño.

Sin embargo, a pesar que Sesshomaru se mostraba tranquilo utilizando el arma correctamente y tratando de indicarle como utilizarla a Inuyasha. El hermano pequeño no hacía lo indicado, simplemente agitaba la espada como si no hubiera un mañana. Se le llamó la atención varías veces, pero seguía haciendo lo mismo.

Irasue sólo podía mirar con diversión como los hermanos discutían y se reconciliaban a los pocos minutos. Para finalmente tirar las espadas al suelo e irse a buscar otra cosa que hacer. Y como siempre, Inuyasha detrás de su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué me perdí? —escuchó detrás de ella.

—Pelea de cachorros— respondió ella con simpleza.

—Oh, eso debió de ser...

—Adorable—interrumpió.

—En ese caso esperaré un poco antes de llevármelo—Dijo Inu no Taisho.

—Podría quedarse un día más. Los cachorros en verdad se están divirtiendo.

—Irasue, sé que lo amas y estoy muy alegrado por ello. Que tú y Sesshomaru lo acepten y lo traten con tanto amor como lo hacen me llena de felicidad. Pero, en verdad tiene que volver a casa.

Inu no Taisho tomó la falta de respuesta de Irasue, como si hubiese dicho algo malo. Él también estaba tentado en conservar a Inuyasha, sería estupendo tenerlo, pero cuando Inuyasha pasaba mucho tiempo en el palacio comenzaba a comportarse algo irritable y pedía volver a estar con su madre.

—Irasue, no quería decir…

—Está bien— le tranquilizó. Su compañero no había dicho nada malo, simplemente no le era grato escucharlo.

Las extrañas actitudes de su compañera y sus acciones tan maternales, le hacían creer a Inu no Taisho que ella en verdad quería un cachorro. Sin querer quedarse con la duda pregunto:

—Irasue, ¿Quieres tener un cachorro?

Irasue al principio no le tomó importancia por sus pensamientos, pero cuando verdaderamente le prestó atención…

—Pero que indecoro, yo no soy esa clase de hembra, ¿Dónde están las palabras bonitas o poemas románticos?, creo que eso sería lo mínimo para realizar tal pedido—exclamó teatralmente con falso sentimiento de ofensa.

—Lo siento, yo no…—Inu no Taisho estaba a punto de disculparse por su falta de tacto, pero al ver la media sonrisa de Irasue y recordar que ya eran compañeros de vida, sólo le hizo sentirse como un torpe—. Que divertida—farfulló.

Irasue rió por la torpeza de su compañero y con más calma declaró: —Lo he llegado a pensar.

—¿Realmente? —cuestionó Inu no Taisho. Curiosamente él no había pensado en ello, recordaba que más joven si pensó en llegar a tener una familia numerosa pero después del nacimiento de Sesshomaru y por motivo de las guerras tal pensamiento dejo su cabeza.

Irasue asintió, no le había dicho a Inu no Taisho sobre sus… abortos, pero fueron momentos terribles que no deseaba recordar y menos explicar en tan bello día—. Lo he hecho, y ahora… ¿Incluso me llegó a preguntar si Sesshomaru se comportaría igual con ellos?

Inu no Taisho no entendía la palabra "ellos", - '_Tal vez Irasue piensa en más cachorros_'- pensó el daiyōkai. Nunca se había cuestionado eso, pero ahora que Irasue había traído el tema, comenzaba a planteárselo.

—Podríamos intentarlo—dijo a la ligera Inu no Taisho, realmente lo había pensado, pero las palabras salieron de su boca.

Irasue lo miró con sorpresa y con otra mirada que no descifro del todo. Inu no Taisho se dio cuenta de su error y de inmediato trató de excusarse.

—Yo no quería decir… bueno, yo no quería sonar de esa forma, quiero decir… sólo si tú quieres—la forma con tal nerviosismo como lo dijo, hizo reír a Irasue.

—A veces me preguntó, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Inu no Taisho se avergonzó un poco por su nerviosismo.

—No soy tan malo— se defendió.

Irasue rió más por tales palabras de defensas torpes indignas de un rey.

—Irasue, no es gracioso—murmuró Inu no Taisho ligeramente ofendido.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Pero tienes razón, no eres tan malo—admitió Irasue—. Por algo sigo a tu lado, ¿No te parece? —dijo con voz suave y seductora. Inu no Taisho había estado realizando los primeros movimientos en los juegos de coqueteos, que ella lo hiciera esta vez no sería tan malo.

—Porque comienzo a pensar que lo haces para sólo burlarte de mí— dijo Inu no Taisho con falsa desconfianza y una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—No todo puede ser perfecto, querido.

Las miradas que cada uno se ofrecían era penetrante, los invadió un silencio tensó e incómodo. La tensión entre ambos era evidente.

—¿Acaso es una invitación? — preguntó Inu no Taisho.

—¿Una invitación, para qué? — cuestionó ella con falsa inocencia.

—Bueno, he estado cortejándote por días y tú has rechazado cada uno de mis intentos.

—¿Y?

—Y…—la intensa mirada de Irasue de pronto le hizo perder las palabras, pero volvió a retomar su compostura—Y, todos sabemos en que terminará.

—¿Tan seguro estás? —cuestionó Irasue divertida.

—Lo estoy—admitió.

—Vaya arrogancia. Como crees que yo- —Fue silenciada por un beso, que le sorprendió. Irasue tenía que admitirse que no esperaba un beso a estas horas del día ni en un lugar donde podrían ser fácilmente vistos.

Inu no Taisho se separó del beso lentamente —Talvez me equivoco, no lo sé ¿Qué piensas? — le susurró.

Irasue lo odiaba, fácilmente había caído en el juego de Inu no Taisho. ¿Quién diría que un simple beso le destruirá todas sus barreras?

Ella vaciló y se sonrojó ligeramente lo que hizo reír a Inu no Taisho. La respuesta de Irasue no pudo ser pronunciada al escuchar el llamado de un cachorro.

—Papá—era la voz infantil de Inuyasha.

La pareja se separó torpemente.

—¿Si, Inuyasha?

—Papá, tía Sue, ¿Han visto a Shu? —preguntó el niño ajeno a las intenciones de la pareja.

—No, cariño. No lo hemos visto—respondió Irasue.

—No lo encuentro— dijo Inuyasha en la decepción.

Los padres se sintieron ligeramente preocupados, pero antes de realizar alguna acción, Inu no Taisho preguntó —¿Qué están haciendo?

—Jugamos a las escondidas— respondió Inuyasha con alegría.

—Eso suena divertido— dijo Irasue.

Inuyasha asintió —Lo es. Pero no lo encuentro.

Inu no Taisho comenzó a pensar que probablemente Sesshomaru buscaba tiempo para sí mismo y había decidido alejarse de Inuyasha, pero en ese caso le hubiera pedido al cachorro que se escondiera mientras él contaba hasta mil, así dejaría esperando a Inuyasha haciéndole creer que éste había ganado. Dudaba que su cachorro mayor hiciera tal acto, después de todo, su hijo había cambiado y estas acciones sólo las realizo cuando Inuyasha era más pequeño. Su mejor creencia era que Sesshomaru ponía en práctica las habilidades de Inuyasha, por lo que no debía de intervenir.

Sin embargo, le daría algunas pistas a su cachorro menor —¿Ya visitaste las zonas de más interés de Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha negó, pero comenzó a asentir de repente, como si estuviera debatiendo mentalmente. Sus ojos se agrandaron y una gran sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

—Gracias papá, tía Sue—agradeció Inuyasha, —¡Shu, ya te encontré, ya te encontré! — gritó, alegando un triunfo inexistente.

Irasue e Inu no Taisho rieron por el cachorro, se dieron una breve mirada y con ello parecía que ya tenían una respuesta.

* * *

—¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero…! —Se escuchaban los gritos del niño y sus pasos por todo el hogar huyendo de su madre.

—Inuyasha tienes que usarlos— dijo Izayoi suspirando de cansancio. No podía seguir el ritmo de su hijo. No entendía el motivo por el cual a Inuyasha no le gustaba cubrir sus pies o arreglar su cabello en una coleta como Inu no Taisho o algo más formal como Takemaru. Aunque a ella no le molestaba esto último. El cabello platinado largo y salvaje, era una característica del pequeño. Pero realmente necesitaba utilizar un calzado para la ceremonia.

Izayoi terminaría toda mal arreglada si seguía siguiendo a Inuyasha por todos lados y tomó asiento para tomar un poco de aire. No quería ir a la unión de Yuko, la joven mujer había retrasado la fecha de compromiso en múltiples ocasiones y ahora que por fin se presentaba la ocasión, el estado de gestación de Izayoi ya era un poco más avanzado; su vientre daba signo de ello. Takemaru ya sabía y como ella dedujo, el hombre actuaba como el ser más afortunado de la tierra. En cuanto a su niño, Inuyasha también estaba muy feliz pero rápidamente perdió el interés al saber que el nuevo bebé tardaría en llegar.

El pensamiento la abandonó al sentir como unas manos se apoyaban suavemente en sus hombros. Ella levantó la vista para verlo. Takemaru le sonreía y preguntó:

—¿Ya se detuvo?

Izayoi negó. Por suerte, Inuyasha no andaba correteando desnudo por todo el lugar. Izayoi había terminado de ayudarlo a vestir para entonces.

—Voy a ayudarte—se ofreció Takemaru siguiendo los sonidos del hanyou hasta que lo encontró.

—¡Alto ahí, soldado! —alzó la voz Takemaru.

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco.

—No quiero— se quejó el medio demonio mirando a su opositor.

—Lo sé, pero ya es hora de irnos—le dijo con gentileza y comprensión.

Inuyasha realizó un puchero. Izayoi le había amenazado que tendría que bañarse de nuevo si no se ponía esas cosas ajustadas y terribles en sus pies. Si sus pies permanecían desnudos, Maru y su madre se irían sin él, y en verdad Inuyasha quería ir porque extrañaba jugar con sus primos.

Con clara molestia y ceño fruncido le ofreció con mala gana la mano a Takemaru quien lo llevó hasta a Izayoi y le pusieron el incómodo calzado.

Hoy no era un día cualquiera, una de sus tías por parte de Takemaru se casaría. Inuyasha no veía ninguna emoción en el compromiso, pero se le había explicado que lo entendería cuando fuera mayor.

Al subir a la carreta elegante que esperaba por ellos fue un motivo por el cual Inuyasha dejó su malestar y esperaba ansioso todo lo nuevo que vería.

El viaje para ir a la ceremonia de boda de su tía Yuko fue largo. Fue alegre y excitable para Inuyasha ver que había más cosas fuera de casa e incluso más pueblos de los ya conocidos. Preguntó por todo, aunque estar sentado por mucho tiempo le fue cansado. Takemaru e Izayoi le respondieron sobre cualquier duda que tuviera.

Pero toda emoción se esfumo cuando llegó al lugar donde se celebraba la ceremonia. Conocer caras nuevas era intimidante para Inuyasha y a pesar que no dijeron nada malo hacía él, las miradas indiscretas decían lo contrario. El suceso de la ceremonia fue tal cual de aburrida como recordaba la unión de su mamá y Takemaru.

Llegando el momento de salir del templo para ir al lugar donde la pareja socializaría con los invitados, se convirtió en el tiempo perfecto para que los niños jugaran.

La atención hacía Inuyasha fue mayor. Había algunas personas que ya conocía y otras no, pero estas últimas eran las que le miraban más indiscretamente y susurraban algunas cosas sobre él. En ningún momento dijeron palabras malintencionadas, pero las miradas insistentes fueron lo más incómodo para Inuyasha e incluso llegó a oír una que otra murmuración. Con tal incomodidad Inuyasha no quiso separarse de su madre y Takemaru.

Sus primos que eran unos cuantos lo invitaron a jugar y sólo se animó a hacerlo porque Maru y mamá alentaron. Los niños como ya lo conocían no le dijeron nada ni temieron de él, a diferencia de los otros nuevos que fueron algo maleducados. Las malas intenciones duraron poco, siendo que los niños se dedicaron a jugar. Todo iba bien, hasta que la curiosidad fue mayor para algunos adolescentes del lugar como los niños más pequeños.

Como de costumbre, sus orejitas fueron lo que más llamaban la atención y la mayoría quería tocarlas. Eso le hizo sentir incomodo porque tenía que enfrentar preguntas: ¿Cómo las obtuviste?, ¿Puedes oír bien?, ¿Cómo las sientes?, ¿Las puedes mover cuando quieras?... y otras preguntas que Inuyasha no comprendía del todo. Como también soportar el deseo de los demás por tocarlas.

Inuyasha fue permisivo en ello, permitió que sólo las tocaran una vez para no crear algún malestar y así evitar que lo odiaran. Sin embargo, no le agradaba el tacto; Cuando lo hacía mamá, papá, Sue, Shu o Maru, estaba bien, pero cuando otros lo hacían no tanto. Cuando menos acordaba ya tenía un circulo a su alrededor de miradas y murmullos.

Izayoi vino a detener esto y se llevó a Inuyasha con ella. Inuyasha podía sentir de pronto la mala vibra y como su mamá y Maru ya no parecían tan alegres. Iba a disculparse por ser el causante del mal rato, pero su madre no le dio oportunidad.

Tuvieron que volver a casa.

El trayecto de viaje ya no fue tan placentero para nadie. Su madre intentó distraerlo con el paisaje que había cambiado por la noche, a pesar de ello, Inuyasha no mostró interés y simplemente decidió ir a los brazos de su madre. Por los movimientos de la carreta que asimilaban a un arrullo, la suave voz y la calidez de su mamá. No tardó en caer dormido.

Takemaru se sintió decepcionado por la situación, le había dicho a su hermana para que esté tipo de momentos se evitaran, sin embargo, ocurrió. —Lo lamento, yo le había dicho que…

—No es tu culpa—dijo Izayoi cortante, cepillando la cabellera de su pequeño.

Takemaru se mantuvo en silencio al ver los claros signos de molestia en Izayoi.

Era lamentable que estas escenas ocurrieran, y por mucho que ellos hablaron con los demás invitados acerca de Inuyasha en manera pacífica, las personas hicieron oídos sordos y nuevamente se dejaron llevar por las habladurías y discriminación hacia los medio demonios. No fue sorpresivo que Izayoi perdiera la paciencia. Él también lo hizo y para ambos fue duro no hacer una escena con comentarios tan desagradables hacía Inuyasha.

Pareció por lo ocurrido hoy, que las visitas familiares serían más escasas de lo que ya eran.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inu no Taisho se estiró en su asiento y descansó antes de seguir con la lectura de los informes. Agradecía ya no estar en guerras como antes que tenía que viajar mucho y ver a su familia poco. Pero estar sentado leyendo informe tras informe o ir a alguna parte a escuchar quejas, ser el mediador para evitar alguna guerra innecesaria… y un montón más de cosas estresantes; Le era agotador.

Extrañaba las batallas, sin embargo, le era más importante ver a sus dos hijos crecer. Perdió la infancia de uno, no cometería el mismo error con el otro… ni con los otros, si se llegaba el caso.

Estas semanas habían sido muy ajetreadas. Y más aún porque había algo que le molestaba y eso era las misteriosas muertes que se daban. Al principio, se creía que eran algunos humanos extremistas, pero después cuerpos humanos también se encontraban. Ambas partes se consideraban sospechosas, por ello, señalar al culpable era difícil.

Si no se encontraba al asesino o asesinos pronto, esto cambiara el ya frágil tratado de paz entre yōkais e humanos.

Inu no Taisho se levantó de su asiento con pesar y con un suspiró cansado decidió tomarse un descanso, al fin y al cabo, ya era tarde. Supuso que su compañera estaría durmiendo o en el jardín, Irasue tenía una extraña obsesión con un par de rosas; El daiyōkai pensaba en regalarle unas rosas muchos más bellas, pero por alguna razón dudaba que tuvieran el mismo impacto.

En cuanto a su hijo mayor, el joven ya debería de estar dormido para sus estudios. Algo preocupante era que el cachorro actuaba mucho más distante que de costumbre. Pero Myoga le "tranquilizó" diciendo que se debía a la adolescencia, no estaba seguro de creerle y un motivo obvio era porque el diminuto yōkai carecía de familia, a pesar de eso, lo de Myoga tenía sentido.

También creyó que talvez se debía a que tenía problemas con aquel chico Rayden, pero no, por lo que Sesshomaru decía: el kamaitachi ya no le molestaba.

Todo estaba tranquilo, bien, incluso se podría decir a si mismo que la situación mejoraba en su vida personal, en cuanto al reino no podía decir lo mismo, pero era algo que solucionaría pronto.

Inu no Taisho siguió divagando, pensando en todas las situaciones hasta ahora. Pero se detuvo en seco al mirar de reojo un bulto blanco en la biblioteca.

_\- 'No debería de haber nadie'_\- pensó. Y con justa razón, la mayoría de la servidumbre debería estar durmiendo o realizando alguna otra labor menor en otra parte a estas horas. No en la biblioteca que era poco usada.

Retrocedió sólo para ver al "extraño". Se sorprendió al ver a Sesshomaru a altas horas de la noche ahí. El joven daiyōkai luchaba por mantenerse despierto mientras leía algo.

Inu no Taisho se acercó con cautela, mirando con atención los movimientos de Sesshomaru.

\- '_Debe de estar agotado'- _pensó al ver la falta de reacción por parte de Sesshomaru.

—Padre— habló Sesshomaru en forma de saludo sin perder la vista del libro.

—Sesshomaru— saludó Inu no Taisho algo sorprendido —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy leyendo—respondió centrándose completamente en la lectura, pero era evidente sus ojos cansados.

—¿Sobre las mariposas? —mencionó el daiyōkai con media sonrisa caminando hacía su hijo.

Sesshomaru se encogió y se avergonzó ante el recuerdo—Me he atrasado—murmuró intentando olvidar su vergüenza—. Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Necesitas descansar—comentó Inu no Taisho tomando asiento al lado del cachorro.

Sesshomaru negó y continuó con su estudio. El acercamiento y contacto ya no le era molesto ni incómodo.

—¿No crees que es algo tarde para hacerlo?

Sesshomaru miró hacía la ventana y volvió su atención al libro —Lo creo. Pero no quiero dormir y decidí aprovechar el tiempo— explicó.

—¿No quieres dormir?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—No tengo sueño.

La mentira era descrita en todo el rostro del joven daiyōkai. A pesar de eso, Inu no Taisho no presionó para saber la verdad. Se mantuvo inmóvil junto a su hijo, leyendo lo que sea que leía el joven príncipe. La lectura no era muy amena para el daiyōkai; El libro era sobre la historia y grandes batallas. No disfrutaba la lectura porque era algo que él ya tenía que saber e incluso algunas de esas experiencias tuvo que haber vivido, pero repasar los temas no era malo tampoco. Aparte, no sabía que tema tratar con Sesshomaru.

Se quedó pensativo un tiempo, dejándose llevar por la lectura e intentando idear algo que realizar en compañía de Sesshomaru y de Inuyasha.

—Sesshomaru, te parece que —guardó silencio al ver que Sesshomaru respiraba suavemente con la cabeza baja.

-'_Una posición incómoda para dormir'- _pensó el daiyōkai.

—… Sesshomaru— habló Inu no Taisho para saber si su hijo estaba plenamente dormido o sólo fue un cabeceo. Sesshomaru no se movió. Inu no Taisho intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez con un tono de voz más baja porque realmente no quería despertarlo si dormía. Independientemente del ruido, Sesshomaru debería de reaccionar a cualquier sonido minucioso, pero a la carente respuesta Inu no Taisho comprendió que su hijo verdaderamente dormía.

No podía dejar a Sesshomaru dormir en la biblioteca con una posición tan incómoda. Dejó su asiento y levantó al cachorro, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos de una manera cuidadosa.

Sesshomaru bostezó y se acorrucó contra la suave estola de su padre.

Inu no Taisho no pudo evitar sonreír. Llevó a su hijo a la habitación, pero en el camino se encontró con Irasue.

—Espera, quédate así. Tendré que mandar a que los retraten de esta manera—dijo Irasue sonriendo y con una mirada tierna. Rara vez se presentaba una escena tan adorable

—Estoy seguro que Sesshomaru se encargaría de arrancarle los brazos al pobre pintor—comentó Inu no Taisho, riendo ligeramente.

—Tienes razón—murmuró Irasue con una mueca—. Tendré que hacerme una imagen mental entonces. No te muevas.

Inu no Taisho obedeció.

Irasue los observó con detenimiento. Su cachorro era muy reacio a tales escenas, pero ella no podía evitarlo. Era su único cachorro.

—Está bien, creo que lo tengo. Trataré de almacenar el recuerdo.

—Me parece bien, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos hasta la habitación?

—Voy a cambiarme, iré en unos momentos a desearle las buenas.

Inu no Taisho asintió y llevó a su cachorro hasta la cama.

Inu no Taisho dejó cuidadosamente a Sesshomaru en la cama, pero a pesar de lo cauteloso que fue el padre por dejarlo. El hijo reaccionó. Sesshomaru bostezó y abrió sus ojos con lentitud.

—… Padre—murmuró el joven daiyōkai adormilado.

—Vuelve a dormir— susurró Inu no Taisho dándole un suave beso en la frente al adolescente.

Sesshomaru se avergonzó al contacto y de inmediato se quejó —Padre, no soy un cachorro.

Inu no Taisho sonrió —Lo sé. Ahora duerme.

Inu no Taisho tomó el edredón e iba a cubrir a Sesshomaru al igual que lo hacía con el pequeño perrito, pero Sesshomaru lo detuvo.

—No quiero dormir— protestó Sesshomaru.

—Estás sonando como Inuyasha— le comentó su padre divertido.

Sesshomaru se sonrojó levemente provocando una media sonrisa al daiyōkai.

Inu no Taisho soltó el edredón —Esta bien, pero en verdad necesitas descansar.

Sesshomaru resopló y agarró el edredón por sí mismo. El contacto de la cama, el edredón y la energía segura y protectora de su padre le trajeron más sueño. Se acomodó más en la cama, mirando a su padre con ojos entrecerrados. Su cansancio le exigía descansar y sin más se rindió ante ello.

* * *

Takemaru tuvo que irse desde muy temprano por un asunto urgente por lo que ella e Inuyasha se encontraban a solas.

Le había preparado todos de los exquisitos alimentos que Inuyasha disfrutaba para animarlo, pero el niño no había tocado nada.

—Mami… ¿mi hermano nacerá con orejas como las mías? — preguntó Inuyasha sin perder la vista del platillo frente a él.

—No— respondió Izayoi en un susurró.

—¿Por qué? — cuestionó con sus orejitas caídas evidenciando su estado de humor.

—Inuyasha, creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso.

Y sí que lo había hecho junto a Takemaru. Inuyasha había hecho preguntas similares sobre si tendría parecido a él, el samurái se mantuvo incomodó con el tema, pero se solucionó de la mejor manera. Al igual que se le había explicado años antes junto a Inu no Taisho, porque mamá y papá no se encontraban juntos. Inuyasha pareció comprensible a todos los temas y reaccionó emocionadamente hacía la idea de tener un hermano, pero la emoción rápidamente se olvidó el mismo día.

Inuyasha consideraba que su hermano o hermana tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar, y él ya lo quería. Pero como tardaría tiempo decidió no emocionarse tanto. Aparte no se sentía del todo cómodo con la idea de ser el hermano mayor; Shu ya era el hermano mayor y aunque se le había explicado que esta vez él sería el mayor de alguien, dudaba que pudiera superar a Sesshomaru. Realmente Inuyasha se conformaría en ser el segundo mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

El pensamiento sobre la llegada del bebé le era indiferente por el momento.

Entre más miraba a su hijo, notó que lo del nuevo bebé no era motivo de tristeza por parte del pequeño.

—¿Te hicieron daño? — preguntó Izayoi sin perder la vista de Inuyasha.

—Me llamaron hanyou—confesó Inuyasha con sus orejitas detrás de la cabeza y evitando el contacto visual con su mamá. Sus orejas dolían un poco, se encontraban algo irritadas por toda la atención recibida ayer. No debió dejar que las tocaran porque no quería, pero tampoco quería desagradarles. Creyó que si se dejaba los demás verían que no era malo.

Con la confesión, Izayoi sentía que una parte de su corazón caía. Inuyasha era bueno, compasivo, cordial y muy alegre. Pero nadie podía ver eso, sólo se dejaban guiar por la apariencia de Inuyasha y sus propias experiencias con los demonios o simplemente por las historias escuchadas sobre estos seres.

—También… niño perro, orejudo—Inuyasha había escuchado lo que habían dicho de él, con anterioridad lo había ignorado porque no entendía del todo lo que decían, pero ahora era muy distinto. Escucharlo repetidamente le hizo entender que las palabras no eran amables.

\- '_No debí dejarlo ir_'- pensó Izayoi. Ella e Inu no Taisho hablaron con Inuyasha para saber si quería ir o no, pero el cachorrito había aceptado con entusiasmo ante la idea de visitar a sus primos. No era extraño el comportamiento, en ambos hogares no había niños de la edad de Inuyasha para jugar. El hijo de Inu no Taisho por lo que ella sabía era el que más tiempo pasaba con Inuyasha, pero eso no quería decir que llenaba la socialización de Inuyasha del todo. El pequeño medio demonio tenía que salir y conocer a más niños.

Izayoi lo abrazó.

—Eres perfecto, Inuyasha—Dijo.

—Ellos no creen eso—murmulló Inuyasha correspondiendo al abrazo, no lloraba, aunque tenía la sensación de hacerlo.

—A mí no me importa lo que piensen ellos— dijo Izayoi y lo apartó para mostrarle una de sus más grandes, orgullosas y felices sonrisas. —Nunca me importará lo que digan ellos. Te amo, tu padre lo hace, Takemaru lo hace, Ren, Sakura, Hana y Sesshomaru lo hacen…

—¿Tía Sue? —cuestionó Inuyasha.

—Estoy segura que ella también.

Inuyasha estaba feliz por las palabras de su madre y dio una leve sonrisa. A pesar de los ojos cristalinos que Inuyasha podía notar en su madre, la calidez y amor que desprendía ella era suficiente para calmarlo. Aunque seguía sin comprender, ¿Por qué las personas se enfadaban con él?, él no había hecho nada —Pero…— susurró.

—No hay peros, Inuyasha. Si nadie más puede ver el valor que tienes, es porque son unos tontos.

Inuyasha rió por la mención de la palabra —Mami dijo "tontos".

—Lo hice porque eso es lo que son, son unos tontos— declaró.

Inuyasha sonrió aún más y con mejor humor abrazó a su mamá.

Izayoi le correspondió amorosa y aunque mostraba su carácter dulce e intentó controlar lo mejor posible su estado de ánimo. Muy dentro sabía que no importa lo que hiciera, Inuyasha no podía escapar de la crueldad de la gente.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—¿Sigues estudiando? —preguntó Inu no Taisho, se había desligado de sus deberes unos segundos. Y por lo que sabía, a Sesshomaru le molestaba algo, no era muy inusual ya que esa emoción era la que Sesshomaru parecía expresar más fácilmente, pero como padre tenía que saber de todos modos.

El joven daiyōkai asintió sin perder la vista del libro.

—¿No crees que te estas esforzando mucho?

—No—respondió.

—¿Qué sucedió? —cuestionó Inu no Taisho acercándose para saber qué tema leía ahora Sesshomaru.

—Me equivoque en unas preguntas.

—¿Cuántas?

—5 de 30 —confesó avergonzado. Los cuestionamientos del señor Tsuko, no eran un reto tan difícil, pero ahora se le dificultaban.

—Sesshomaru, eso no es tan malo. Todos se equivocan alguna vez.

Sesshomaru negó. Su padre podría ver esos errores como una tontería, pero no lo eran, eran algo más importante. Sesshomaru no podía equivocarse, por lo menos no de nuevo desde lo ocurrido. Ese horrible yōkai le había arrebatado algo y Sesshomaru quería recuperarlo. El hecho no sólo sería un recordatorio vergonzoso, también como un motivo para mejorar. Tal vez lo estaba tomando muy excesivamente, pero era lo que era.

—¿No te gustaría entrenar? —preguntó Inu no Taisho cambiando de tema.

—¿Entrenar? — cuestionó Sesshomaru intrigado.

—Sí—. Inu no Taisho pensaba que entrenamiento sería mejor para ambos y de pronto llegó a su mente. No sólo servía como entrenamiento, podría considerarse también como un juego. Un juego que Sesshomaru podría utilizar en el futuro con Inuyasha—Sí, podríamos entrenar los ataques sigilosos.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño incomprensible.

—Ocasionalmente en las batallas te enfrentas con una gran cantidad de enemigos, pero sí atacas impredeciblemente eso te ayudara a reducir el número. —el daiyōkai sólo esperaba tener una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su hijo.

Sesshomaru miró pensativo unos segundos, no negó ni asintió, simplemente se fue tomando el libro que leía.

A falta de respuesta, Inu no Taisho lo tomó como una negativa y se vio obligado a volver para realizar sus obligaciones.

Inu no Taisho debía admitirse que las primeras horas esperaba a Sesshomaru atentó, pero al final al no ver ningún signo de su hijo, se dedicó plenamente a los deberes.

Sesshomaru por mucho que se concentró en estudiar, tenía otro objetivo en mente. Y cuando algo llamaba su atención, lo que realizaba pasaba a segundo plano o simplemente al olvido, por lo que decidió entrenar con su padre. Vigiló a su padre desde la distancia, observando cada paso y acción del daiyōkai mayor.

Tardó mucho en realizar su primera intención, después de todo, el ataque tenía que ser sorpresivo. Sesshomaru poseía gran velocidad, pero su padre seguía superándolo en ese aspecto, por lo que muy a su pesar la paciencia era su mejor aliada.

Inu no Taisho llegó a su estudio con un gran bostezo; Tantas cosas que hacer era cansado. Se sentó en su asiento y dejó algunas papelerías extras de lo visto hoy. El delgado hilo de su futuro con los humanos era tan fino que preocupaba.

Cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiró y se dedicó a pensar cuales serían los pasos a realizar. Con tanta preocupación no era consciente de su entorno. Hasta que sintió sorpresivamente unas manos y se sobresaltó, sus movimientos fueron lentos porque realmente no esperaba ser atacado en su propio hogar.

—Gané—anunció Sesshomaru con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

—¿Sesshomaru? —murmuró Inu no Taisho, con su corazón en la mano. No esperaba a Sesshomaru e incluso lo había olvidado.

—El entrenamiento terminó— dijo Sesshomaru.

—Creí que no querías hacerlo.

—Ese era el motivo del entrenamiento, que el ataque no fuera esperado—explicó Sesshomaru con simpleza—. Tengo que irme—se despidió abandonando el lugar, dejando a un Inu no Taisho sorprendido y ligeramente divertido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**N/A: Pobre Inu bebé no la tiene fácil :c , espero les disfrutara y como siempre les digo: Cualquier comentario, opinión, duda e idea es bienvenida. Gracias por leer. **

**Mis mejores deseos, saludos y abrazos de oso amoroso. **


	47. Celos

**Katiana:** Hola, los hanyous no la pasaban muy bien y es triste que Inuyasha lo aprenda desde muy pequeño ToT. Gracias, espero y disfrutes también de esta actualización.  
**Kawaiigame12:** Si familia humana contenta y feliz y la familia inu también con sus interrupciones de bebé inu, pero no importa. Me alegró que te gustara :'D.  
**yessi-chibi**: Completamente de acuerdo contigo. En el momento en que ambas familias crezcan, para el pequeño Inuyasha será un poco difícil asimilar porque ya no tendrá la misma atención D': .  
**Alessa no Hana:** Muchas gracias 3  
**Reading pixie:** Yo sé, pobe bebé, pero Kagome aún sigue muy lejana ToT.  
**María:** Muchas gracias, espero lo disfrutaras.  
**Miusakurai73:**Hola, Gracias por tus comentarios constantes. A veces se dan abortos espontáneos y en ocasiones no se saben los motivos :'c, espero se solucione pronto para la familia.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando se tranquilizó del ataque sorpresa y abandonó todas sus preocupaciones en el estudio. Se dirigió a su habitación completamente agotado. Al no ver señales de su compañera, se dio un rápido baño y se metió a la cama. No tuvo tiempo de pensar ni nada. Porque cuando la daiyōkai entró a la habitación, el sueño lo había vencido.

Irasue se encontró algo decepcionada. Desde el día que Inuyasha les interrumpió ya hace varias semanas, la relación con su pareja había avanzado a pasos gigantescos.

Y a pesar de eso, su momento de intimidad no se daba. Sus "charlas" siempre terminaban inconclusas por diversos motivos. Por una vez le gustaría reclamar a su compañero por todo un día.

Con ese pequeño sentimiento egoísta no tuvo de otra que acostarse y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente.

Irasue sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, podía sentir un peso y la respiración en el hueco de su cuello.

—Buenos días—escuchó un saludo ronco.

—Buenos días. — Irasue respondió con una sonrisa, pero sin abrir sus ojos. Simplemente disfrutando la calidez brindada—. Parece que estas de buen humor.

Inu no Taisho se apoyó más en el cuello de Irasue —¿Es tan evidente? —preguntó, sin embargo, el daiyōkai estaba lejos de tener un buen humor.

Inu no Taisho tenía que ir a investigar la similitud de los cuerpos asesinados, esto no era un trabajo que alguien como él debería de hacer o se realizará comúnmente. Pero la seguridad entre humanos y demonios se veía afectada. Cuando algo tan grave estaba de por medio, tenía que ir. No sin antes pasar por su pequeño cachorro, quien había ido a una convivencia humana; Inu no Taisho no lo admitiría, pero se encontraba preocupado por el pequeño. Alentaba a Inuyasha a que tuviera seguridad y a Izayoi para que dejará todas esas preocupaciones, pero no era tan fácil.

Irasue sintió la tensión y como si el aura de su compañero fuera contagiosa sintió la preocupación. Realizó un sonido, un gruñido suave y bajo para atraer la atención. Y lo consiguió.

—Lo siento, todavía tengo algo de sueño—Inu no Taisho mintió, no del todo porque el sueño todavía le pesaba.

Irasue dejó pasar el secretismo, sabía los problemas políticos y sabía que su compañero se sentía abrumado por los asuntos. — Dormiste temprano anoche— comentó.

—¿Alguien está molesta porque no he terminado lo que comencé? —preguntó con tono juguetón. Lo que le mereció un codazo en su abdomen; El ataque no le dolió, pero se quejó como si le hubiera herido.

—No te creas tan importante—Irasue dijo, escuchando como su compañero reía suavemente.

El cambio de Inu no Taisho tan romántico y amoroso era gratificante, entrañable y halagador. Pero curioso y raro; La relación no se acercaba ni a lo que era antes. Duraron mucho tiempo con la relación fracturada e incluso antes que la traicionara, pero Inu no Taisho se estaba esforzando ahora. Sin embargo, las inseguridades sobre la traición estaban ahí. ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué decidió permanecer con ella y no con la humana?, ¿Volvería a suceder un engaño similar?...

Tantas dudas en su mente que, aunque quería respuestas, no preguntaría. La relación de ellos estaba mucho mejor y tanto tiempo con una relación rota que comenzaba a convertirse en un matrimonio más allá de una obligación, le hacía recibir gustosa el cambio.

Inu no Taisho liberó del agarre a su compañera y miró por la ventana.

—Aún es temprano.

Irasue sonrió con satisfacción. No podría tener a su compañero por un día entero, pero no se quejaría si lo conservaba por un momento.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Con la pequeña victoria que tuvo contra su padre, Sesshomaru durmió mucho más fácil y tranquilamente por la noche. Inconscientemente y sin saberlo, Inu no Taisho ante su derrota le había otorgado esa confianza que Sesshomaru creyó perdida.

Durante el desayuno en el que sus padres tardaron en llegar, pero se encontraban alegres y parecían hablarse en palabras claves cuando estuvieron presentes. Sesshomaru no perdió su tranquilidad y no le interesó realmente lo que sus padres decían.

Sesshomaru se consideraba un adulto, pero lo que sus padres tenían era eso… cosas de padres, así que mostraba indiferencia hacía ellos.

Estaba internamente cómodo con la relación de ellos, las cosas eran diferentes para mejor y aunque seguían torturándolo con tratados suaves como si fuera cachorro. Tenía que admitirse que no le disgustaba del todo.

En clases, su confianza aumentó al no fallar en ningún cuestionamiento o práctica.

Nuevamente, Sesshomaru se ganaba las miradas respetables de sus compañeros y las miradas despreciativas de Rayden; A pesar que ya no hablaban entre ellos o entraban a alguna pelea sin sentido, seguían en su rivalidad adolescente.

Esas miradas envidiosas por parte del Kamaitachi y cada acierto académico, aumentaban el ego y orgullo desaparecido del príncipe.

* * *

Inuyasha comenzaba a notar lo "gorda" que se ponía su mamá. Su estómago crecía y crecía conforme el tiempo. Él sabía que su hermano o hermana vivía dentro de ella, le comenzaba a picar la curiosidad de como saldría el bebé de ahí.

Los únicos nacimientos que vio fueron los de las Sras. Gallinas, que ellas siempre colocaban huevitos y de ellos salían pollitos de vez en cuando. Inuyasha se pasó los primeros meses de embarazo de mamá, buscando un huevo. Dejó de hacerlo cuando se le explicó que no todos los bebés nacían de huevos, estos sólo eran la especialidad de las aves y algunos reptiles.

El embarazo parecía ser otra de las cosas que Inuyasha entendería completamente cuando fuera mayor.

Era temporada de invierno, época de lanzarle bolas de nieve a Sesshomaru a diestra y siniestra. Y a pesar de eso, Inuyasha no estaba feliz.

Su relación con su mamá había cambiado por culpa del bebé. Mamá se sentía cansada o a veces se encontraba enferma para poder jugar con él. Inuyasha comenzaba a molestarle su hermanito nonato por arrebatarle a su mami.

—Inuyasha, hace frio afuera no puedes andar así—le llamó la atención Izayoi al ver los pies de Inuyasha sin ninguna protección y una vestimenta que necesitaba más cobijo para las heladas.

La nevada era algo que podría enfermarlo, pero Inuyasha comenzaba a tomar una actitud irritable y terca más de la usual. Izayoi no entendía si Inuyasha comenzaba a adoptar la actitud o ella lo veía así por sus incomodidades de embarazada.

Inuyasha desobediente salió del hogar para ir a correr a donde su padre le esperaba. Se estremeció por el contacto de la nieve, pero siguió corriendo. Todas las nevadas eran así, pero le gustaba disfrutar del contacto helado.

Izayoi se vio obligada en seguir a su hijo. Incomprensible del como la nieve no podía ni siquiera hacer que Inuyasha se cubriera. _\- 'Tal vez se daba a su lado no humano'_\- pensó.

Y ese mismo lado, era el que imposibilitaba hacer que el cachorro cesara sus energías. Si un niño humano promedio siempre se veía hiperactivo, Inuyasha se le necesitaba más atención para ser contenido. Ya se le habían dado ciertas tareas a Inuyasha para así poder cansarlo un poco porque Izayoi ya no podía invertir toda su energía entera al niño. Sin embargo, eso no parecía ayudar en el carácter de Inuyasha.

Inu no Taisho solo pudo observar una bola roja y plateada que se acercaba hacía él. De inmediato se puso alerta para no dañar a su hijo con su armadura por lo que lo sostuvo en el aire antes que realmente alcanzará a golpearlo.

—Papá— gritó Inuyasha en la alegría siendo sostenido por su padre.

—Hola, pequeño cachorro— saludó acercando a su pequeño hacía él. El cachorrito unió su nariz a la suya moviéndola ligeramente de manera afectuosa.

—Te extrañe— murmuró el perrito. Inuyasha lo mencionaba mucho a pesar que se veían casi siempre.

—Yo también lo hice.

Inu no Taisho levantó la mirada para ver que una Izayoi muy cansada y con un embarazo evidente se acercaba a ellos.

—Inu no Taisho— saludó Izayoi.

Inu no Taisho sonrió saludándola. Aunque se encontraba preocupado por ella, podía ver a la joven mujer muy agotada. Para Izayoi no podía ser fácil un embarazo muy avanzado y un cachorrito muy hiperactivo. Sabía que las cosas podrían volverse más complicado en los días venideros.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? — preguntó.

—Siento que muero, había olvidado cómo se sentía. Estoy exhausta— respondió Izayoi adolorida. Probablemente su bebé no tardaría en nacer, porque desde hace tan sólo un par de días que se estaba volviendo extremadamente inquieto dentro de su vientre lo que le causaba malestar.

—No me lo imaginó—admitió Inu no Taisho.

—¿Vas a morir, mamá? —preguntó Inuyasha alarmado al ser consciente de la charla de sus padres.

El niño sabía que significaba morir: En sus tiempos libres donde jugaba solo en el jardín, un pequeño pajarito cayó sin motivo aparente. El pajarito no se movió a pesar que Inuyasha lo olfateaba muy de cerca y le picaba con una vara. Inuyasha llevó al pajarito con el Señor Mu, porque mamá se encontraba ocupada. El sr Mu le explicó que la pequeña ave murió porque ya era anciana y probablemente su corazón dejo de latir. Después de eso, el anciano fue abrumado por múltiples preguntas referentes a la muerte. Cuando la curiosidad de Inuyasha fue saciada, el pajarito fue enterrado. E Inuyasha entendió que cuando morías ya no volvías a despertar. Lo cual era muy aterrador y el olor a muerte muy desagradable.

Inuyasha no podía imaginar vivir sin su mamá.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha. No quería decir eso, fue sólo una expresión—se disculpó Izayoi.

Inuyasha realizó un puchero, mientras Izayoi trataba de animarlo y hacerle olvidar lo que dijo.

A Inu no Taisho le divirtió la escena por muy penosa que fuera para la madre, y le hizo recordar que tenía que ser cuidadoso antes de mencionar alguna palabra delante del cachorro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

—¿Por qué no estas afuera esperando a tu padre y hermano? — cuestionó Irasue, viendo como Sesshomaru con su usual indiferencia, pero extraño desinterés hacía su hermano pequeño, se encontraba leyendo en su habitación.

El frío del clima no era alguna molestia hacía los demonios, a diferencia de los humanos que tenían que abrigarse, algunos yōkais se inmutaban del frío. Por lo que sorprendió a Irasue no ver a Sesshomaru esperar fuera o mirar por la ventana como de costumbre a la llegada del pequeño hanyou.

—Inuyasha vendrá aquí, no veo razón para buscarlo— explicó el joven daiyōkai. Sólo Inuyasha sabe porque la habitación de Sesshomaru le era más de interés que la suya propia. Aparte, Sesshomaru sabía bien que Inuyasha y la nieve era una mala combinación, al igual que Inuyasha y el lodo. No sabía cómo el cachorro encontraba diversión hasta en la mínima cosa.

—Como quieras— dijo Irasue, dejando a su hijo solo.

Sesshomaru no tardó en escuchar los griteríos de Inuyasha saludando a su madre. Sesshomaru no quería salir porque conocía con exactitud las intenciones de Inuyasha, pero también sabía que no podía escapar de sus infernales y torpes juegos, que para Sesshomaru sólo eran tristes excusas para molestarlo.

—Shu, Shu, ¿Dónde estás? — cuestionaba el cachorrito, escuchándose el paso de sus pies y ladridos a donde sea que se encontraba.

Sesshomaru sabía que Inuyasha lo buscaba y puso en práctica sus excelentes habilidades sigilosas. Parecía algo cruel porque lo intentaba contra un cachorro, pero eso no lo detuvo; Inuyasha tenía que aprender desde muy joven sobre los ataques sorpresas.

Sin embargo, sabía que no importa cuánto se ocultará de Inuyasha, al final terminaría saliendo por alguna razón u otra. Y, sin querer admitírselo, disfrutaba de convivir con la pequeña bestia.

Inuyasha buscó en la habitación, pero no lo encontró. El cachorro intentaba olfatear hacía donde fue su hermano, pero fracasó. Era algo molestó porque todo olía a ellos, por lo que tenía que guiarse por los ruidos. Sus orejitas se retorcían ante cualquier sonido.

Inuyasha estaba emocionado, todavía ni llegaba, y él y Shu ya jugaban. También, porque Inuyasha traía noticias que probablemente a Sesshomaru le agradarían.

Inuyasha exploró todos los lugares de interés de Sesshomaru, hasta en lugares que era imposible que el joven daiyōkai se ocultara. Con cada intentó fallido, su diversión se reducía.

Sesshomaru apareció de pronto lo que ocasionó que Inuyasha se sobresaltara. El pequeño dio un saltó torpe hacía atrás mientras sostenía su pecho, donde creía que se encontraba el corazón.

—Shu me asustaste— lloriqueó Inuyasha, — casi me muero.

Si un susto era necesario para matar a un hanyou, Sesshomaru lo hubiese intentado a un inicio: No se mancharía las manos de sangre, no tendría que hacer tanto esfuerzo. Simplemente, aparecer de la nada.

Pero el pensamiento era cruel. Sabía que ahora no podía dañar a ese pequeño ser y no era por sus padres, sino porque ya le había tomado afecto -. '_Estúpido Inuyasha'_\- murmuró internamente.

Inuyasha todavía sujetaba su corazoncito asustado mientras respiraba agitadamente. Su hermano lo había asustado, y el miedo se había intensificado porque se sintió abandonado cuando no lo encontró.

Sesshomaru miró a Inuyasha. El niño estaba ajeno, aun con sus palpitaciones rápidas. Inuyasha se tranquilizó y sintió la mirada sobre él.

Inuyasha lo ignoró a un comienzo, pero Sesshomaru seguía mirando hacia él con esa mirada extraña. Incomprensible por la mirada, inclinó su cabeza a un lado y miró más intensamente a su hermano.

Sesshomaru dejó sus pensamientos y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de su medio hermano.

Inuyasha se desconcertó y después sonrió.

—Shu, tengo noticias— anunció Inuyasha olvidándose del susto anterior.

—¿A sí? —preguntó el joven daiyōkai liberando al menor del agarre.

Inuyasha asintió y caminó detrás de su hermano al ver que el mayor se alejaba.

—¿Qué tipo de noticias? —cuestionó el príncipe.

—Mmm... buenas—respondió Inuyasha pensativo.

Antes que Sesshomaru pudiera decir palabra, Inuyasha le contó las maravillosas noticias.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación. Por lo que entendió el joven daiyōkai, la Sr. Manchas (una vaca) tuvo una cría. La noticia tenía al hanyou feliz y creyó que tal información encantaría a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru estaba confuso. No entendía porque Inuyasha se había hecho la estúpida idea que le gustaban las vacas. Cada que Inuyasha le daba por jugar con los juguetes a Sesshomaru le era entregado una vaca de juguete por defecto.

—¿No estás feliz, Shu? — preguntó Inuyasha con las orejas bajas y una mueca.

—¿Por qué esa noticia tiene que hacerme feliz?

—Porque es una vaca bebé…—respondió Inuyasha con un puchero—. Bueno, no se les dice así. Sr. Mu me dijo que se les dice be-bece-becero—tartamudeó lo ultimó.

—Becerro—corrigió Sesshomaru.

—Si eso— sonrió mostrando sus colmillitos bebés.

Sesshomaru rodó los ojos—. Sigo sin entender la emoción de la noticia.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inu no Taisho acabo sus asuntos pendientes… por lo menos hoy. Como le prometió a Inuyasha que pasaría tiempo juntos si terminaba los deberes, no se hizo esperar y caminó directo hacía el exterior del palacio. Estaba nevando por lo que era fácil deducir que sus cachorros andarían afuera.

Al salir miró a ambos cachorros; Inuyasha estaba de lado izquierdo con un muro de nieve enfrente, y Sesshomaru tenía lo mismo sólo que de lado derecho y su barrera estaba mejor elaborada que la del menor.

Sesshomaru al verlo llegar dejó sus acciones, en cambio el pequeño seguía lanzando bolas de nieve hacía todas direcciones. Inuyasha elaboraba y lanzaba, se podía ver solo la mano que sobresalía de la muralla arrojando una bola de nieve.

Inu no Taisho sonrió internamente, y observó los alrededores. Faltaba nieve en algunas partes y en el suelo había huecos del tamaño de Inuyasha que formaban una figura que no podía explicar.

—Es un pájaro— se escuchó la voz aguda del cachorro menor.

Inu no Taisho centró más su atención a la figura, sin embargo, no le veía forma. Pero si Inuyasha decía que era un pájaro, entonces lo era.

—Papá, únete a mí— pidió Inuyasha mientras seguía lanzando nieve. Sesshomaru detuvo su juego, realmente él no estaba jugando del todo. Para Sesshomaru los juegos de Inuyasha eran torpes, por lo que se abstenía muchas veces de cooperar. Pero como siempre, la imaginación de Inuyasha había incluido a Sesshomaru en su gran guerra imaginativa.

—¿A qué juegan? —preguntó, volviendo la vista hacía sus hijos.

—A la guerra—exclamó Inuyasha.

—¿Cómo se juega eso? — Inu no Taisho miró a Sesshomaru en busca de respuestas.

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros —. No lo sé, él inventa estas cosas—respondió secamente.

—Es fácil— dijo Inuyasha, corriendo hacía su padre y destruyendo su propio muro en el proceso. La excitación de tener a otro jugador, era maravilloso. Su padre llegaba a ser un gran aliado en los juegos y mucho más creativo que Sesshomaru.

Inu no Taisho aceptó la mano del pequeño y ansioso cachorro. Encontrar algún juego para Inuyasha era fácil, pero para Sesshomaru era otro cantar.

Tal vez podría encontrar la manera en la que los tres pudieran jugar sin molestia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la hora de la cena, Irasue podía notar algunos rastros de nieve en padre y cachorros. Pero hizo ojos ciegos, parecía que los tres se divirtieron porque la energía youki del trío era pacífica.

—Inuyasha se quedará algunos días con nosotros—anunció Inu no Taisho antes de darle un bocado al delicioso platillo frente a él.

—Sí, voy a quedarme unos días—dijo Inuyasha imitando a su padre.

Irasue rió por la imitación y se alegró por la noticia. Para Sesshomaru era una buena noticia; Inuyasha era un molestó, torpe y en ocasiones podía hacerle pasar un mal rato, sin embargo, lo quería cerca.

—Eso es una excelente noticia, ¿A qué se debe el placer? —dijo Irasue.

Antes que Inu no Taisho pudiera responder, lo hizo Inuyasha: —Voy a tener un hermanito.

Como madre e hijo no sabían, la noticia les cayó como balde de agua fría.

Inuyasha siguió alimentándose ajeno al comportamiento de su amada tía y hermano.

Inu no Taisho se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a explicar para que no se malinterpretara la noticia.

—Izayoi y su compañero van a tener un cachorro muy pronto, por lo que Inuyasha va a estar bajo nuestro cuidado por unos días.

La explicación no hizo cambio en la inexpresividad de sus familiares. A pesar que no mostraban emoción, Inu no Taisho sabía que algo les perturbaba.

—Voy a retirarme—dijo Irasue, levantándose y dejando su lugar para irse.

—Yo también— se excusó Sesshomaru para dirigirse a su habitación.

Inuyasha al ver que su hermano se iba, él lo quería seguir. Pero aún no estaba satisfecho, por lo que comenzó a tomar el alimento y ponerlo en su boca de manera rápida —Y, yo…

Inu no Taisho lo detuvo en el acto —Nosotros aún no hemos terminado.

Inuyasha masticó y tragó con dificultad —pero…

Su padre le sonrió de manera cálida. Mamá y papá tenían esa habilidad, que con tan sólo un simple gesto le provocara profunda tranquilidad.

—Iremos con ellos cuando terminemos— explicó su padre y siguió alimentándose, pero no con la misma efusividad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que la humana tuviera un cachorro?, no era de su compañero, si ese fuera el caso él le hubiera dicho, ¿Verdad?

Entonces, por qué se sentía tan enojada. Muchas veces se había dicho que la humana era cosa del pasado, que no iba a odiarla ni nada semejante. Pero sus emociones parecían sentir lo contrario. A pesar de eso, nunca le haría ningún mal al perrito que era todo un cachorro inocente, e incluso que lo llegaba a ver como a uno propio.

—No es mío, si es lo que estás pensando— la voz de su compañero se hizo presente.

Irasue escuchó el comentario, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Siguió pensativa en el frío jardín, donde la vegetación estaba cubierta de nieve; algunas plantas ya marchitas, preparándose para brotar cuando la temporada terminara. Otras aun siendo bellamente visibles y decoradas con el manto blanco del hielo.

El lugar era un hermoso paisaje y el contraste que representaba Irasue por su vestimenta en aquel lugar aumentaba el atractivo, aunque también le añadía una sensación de melancolía.

—Irasue— habló Inu no Taisho, acercándose a su compañera. Pensando en algo que hubiera hecho mal o le diera motivos a Irasue de desconfianza hacia él. No es como si no lo hubiera hecho una vez antes, pero él estaba intentando que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos, al punto que había leído y escuchado esas historias clichés de romanticismo barato.

—Estoy bien—declaró ella, ignorando los acercamientos de su compañero.

—No, no lo estás. Y si crees que yo te…

—No creo eso— le cortó.

El vacío de la manera en que lo dijo, intrigó más a Inu no Taisho.

—Si no te lo dije fue porque sé que cualquier cosa referente a ella te molesta. Inuyasha tampoco mencionó nada porque la llegada de aquél cachorro le parecía lejano.

Inu no Taisho seguiría explicando, pero la mirada perdida y pensativa de Irasue le hizo ver que hablaba a la nada.

—Ese no es el problema— declaró Inu no Taisho.

Inu no Taisho tenía razón, ese no era el problema. Era mucho más profundo que eso, estaba celosa de una humana por muy tonto que sonará. Esa mujer había logrado más que Irasue en un corto periodo de tiempo; Algo lógico por el ciclo de vida de los humanos, pero no dejaba de ser frustrante para la daiyōkai.

Esa humana había conquistado a Inu no Taisho, algo que ella en su matrimonio de siglos no logró. A Irasue le tomó dos décadas en quedar embarazada, y la humana lo lograba de manera tan pronta.

Inu no Taisho siguió observándola detenidamente, tratando de averiguar lo que ocultaba. Pero era imposible.

—Voy a ver…

—Espera… tengo que… hablarte—pidió Irasue, confusa a un principió porque estaba a punto de revelar lo que le impedía ser completamente sincera.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sesshomaru secaba su cabello y estola. Tanto jugar en la nieve le había dejado algunas porciones en su vestimenta que se habían derretido y dejado húmedo.

Se encontraba algo molesto por la noticia. No lo entendía o por lo menos fingía no hacerlo, pero lo sabía. Tenía algo de miedo ser remplazado. Llegó a sentir la molestia por ese humano Ren, Inuyasha hablaba del humano con gran admiración, pero de pronto dejo aquellas charlas. Lo que Sesshomaru apreció.

No entendía aquella importancia sobre la opinión de Inuyasha hacía él. Era un pensamiento tonto, tomando en cuenta que la mínima pequeñez podía ser grandiosa para Inuyasha.

—¡Shu! — se escuchó el grito fuera de su habitación.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó Sesshomaru.

—Nada—Inuyasha respondió con un murmulló lamentable.

—Veté a tu habitación, Inuyasha.

—Pero…

—Estoy cansado. No quiero jugar.

—Yo tampoco—susurró el pequeño. Deteniendo sus intentos de entrar a la habitación al escuchar el tono amargo de Sesshomaru más de lo habitual.

Olfateó sus lágrimas porque sabía que Shu las odiaba. Pero Sesshomaru le dejo pasar a la habitación antes que el agua salada saliera de él.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Sesshomaru.

—Nada—respondió Inuyasha cabizbajo.

—En ese caso, ve a tu habitación—dijo Sesshomaru empujando a Inuyasha de nuevo a la salida.

—Pero, pero quiero estar aquí.

—Ya voy a dormir, estoy cansado.

—Yo también— lloró Inuyasha.

—Ve a dormir a tu habitación.

—No quiero que estés enojado—reprochó Inuyasha, forcejeando para volver a la habitación.

—No estoy enojado—replicó, preguntándose: ¿Dónde estaban sus padres para lidiar con el cachorro?

—A que sí— respondió el menor.

—No es cierto.

Sesshomaru permitió que su hermano entrará de nuevo al sentir su vestimenta húmeda y la piel fría.

Inuyasha no entendía del todo por qué Sue y Shu, actuaron como lo hicieron. Pero papá le dijo que no se preocupara. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, la opinión de los que él amaba lo eran todo.

—Shu, mi hermano también puede ser tu hermano.

Sesshomaru hizo una mueca ante la mención como si hubiese sido insultado —. Un humano jamás será mi hermano.

A Inuyasha le picaron las palabras, y Sesshomaru lo notó por las emociones reflejadas en la mirada del menor al igual que la contracción de las pequeñas orejas.

—Olvídalo, tendremos esta discusión más tarde. Tienes que darte un baño—dijo Sesshomaru ignorando su comportamiento. La discusión no la daría más tarde porque no había nada que discutir en su opinión.

La palabra 'baño' ocasionó el malestar del hanyou lo que le hizo ignorar las palabras anteriores que le habían picado—. No quiero— dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. A Inuyasha no le gustaba el baño, aunque si tenía algo de frío por culpa del vestuario que conservaba la humedad de la nieve.

Sesshomaru no le prestó atención y lo cargó para llevarlo a la bañera donde el agua caliente les esperaba. Sabía que volvería a mojarse porque Inuyasha encontraría la manera de hacerle una travesura. También, Sesshomaru se despejó de esos pensamientos recelosos hacía la cría humana; un humano y mucho menos un cachorro era rival para él.

* * *

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**_Lo tenía pensado más extenso y con más cosas. Pero por problemas se vio reducido ToT. El próximo espero hacerlo más pronto y extenso. El tema de este cap es algo repetitivo :O. Ya las futuras actualizaciones tendrán una escritura un poco más rápida referente a la historia :B_**_ . Gracias.  
Y como siempre Muchisisisisisimas gracias por pasar a leer, comentar, seguir y dar a favoritos; Me hacen muy feliz y jamás me cansaré de agradecerles._

_Saludos y fuertes abrazos de oso amoroso.  
__**Cualquier comentario, critica, opinión es bienvenida. **_


	48. Días con Papá

De haberse enterado de todo desde un principio, hubiera realizado las cosas diferente, e incluso el pensamiento de tener más cachorros no se hubiese implantado de nuevo en su cabeza.

Tenía que admitirse que se encontraba herido que Irasue pensará que la abandonaría sin más o que buscaría más herederos en otras partes al enterarse de lo ocurrido. Él no haría eso, aunque su acto con Izayoi y el nacimiento de Inuyasha dijeran lo contrario; Eso era un punto y aparte del cual ya habló y fue claro sobre ello.

Le dolía que Irasue lo conociera tan poco, pero tenía que entender que probablemente era el dolor de la perdida que hablaba por ella. Nunca imaginó que su compañera pasara por eso. Comenzaba a conocer el motivo por el cual Irasue visitaba constantemente el jardín, y a ver de otra manera el par de rosales plantados ahí.

Irasue cargaba con un gran peso, y él desconoció todo este tiempo tal información. Por ello, se quedó todo el tiempo necesario con ella intentando consolarla lo mejor que podía. Se perdió la noción del tiempo en el momento, eso hizo que Inu no Taisho tomará la decisión de dejarle descansar todo lo que necesitara cuando la dama finalmente se entregó al sueño, y pidió a toda la servidumbre que no se acercaran a los aposentos.

Él se haría cargo del palacio, las necesidades del reino y estaría al cuidado de sus hijos.

-_ 'No es tan difícil, sólo tengo que organizarme'- _se dijo a sí mismo.

Se sentía mal por no despedirse de sus cachorros a la hora de dormir, o incluso darles un vistazo para ver que estuvieran seguros. Ni enterado estaba si su mayor estaba siendo amable con el menor. Pero le dio prioridad a Irasue, prioridad que la dama del occidente necesitaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Inu no Taisho estaba ahí a la espera de sus cachorros para el desayuno. Era extraño que fuese el primero y único que se encontrará ahí.

—Buenos días, padre— saludó Sesshomaru, acercándose para tomar asiento a la espera del desayuno.

Inu no Taisho le sonrió y saludó, viendo como detrás del joven le seguía Inuyasha; Como una sombra y de buen humor. Eso tranquilizó al padre, ver que sus hijos no estaban distanciados era un alivio.

\- '_Un problema menos'- _pensó Inu no Taisho.

El desayuno no ocurrió como de costumbre. La ausencia de la reina era motivo de preocupación para los cachorros, sobre todo para el mayor, quien no estaba acostumbrado a tal escena.

—Ella está bien, Sesshomaru. Nos acompañará más tarde— tranquilizó Inu No Taisho. El padre tenía que asegurarse que Sesshomaru no malinterpretara la situación.

Inuyasha estaba tranquilo, él podía entender que su tía Sue descansará, a veces su mamá también no tenía cierto humor o no se sentía bien y descansaba. Creía que era algo natural en las madres. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre de su hermano era contagiosa.

La actitud de Inuyasha se convirtió en más irritable, cuando Sesshomaru tuvo que irse.

—Inuyasha, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —cuestionó Sesshomaru, mirando inquisitivamente a su hermano pequeño que se aferró a su estola.

—Quiero ir contigo— dijo Inuyasha, apretándose más contra la cola.

—No, no puedes ir—alegó el príncipe intentando liberarse del agarre —. Inuyasha…—siseó como advertencia al sentir las pequeñas garras clavarse: No era doloroso, pero sí incómodo.

Inuyasha negó efusivamente, abrazando con fuerza la estola como si quisiera unirse a ella.

Sesshomaru gruñó por lo bajo en la molestia.

—Inuyasha, déjalo— llamó la atención Inu no Taisho no muy lejos de ellos. No había perdido de vista a sus hijos, intentando pasar tiempo con ambos antes que Sesshomaru se marchara a los estudios. Sin embargo, no podía disfrutar cuando tenía a unos servidores del palacio detrás de él; Preguntándole e informando hasta la menor cosa del palacio y territorio.

—Pero quiero ir— insistió Inuyasha.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Irasue despertó y observó que a su alrededor ya no estaba su compañero. No imaginó que las cosas sucedieran, así como lo fueron, pero estaba más que aliviada y tranquila con lo ocurrido. Se sentía tan liberada, libre de un gran peso de angustia y melancolía. A pesar de eso, se sentía tan cansada, como si quisiera recuperar toda aquella energía gastada durante la carga.

Se levantó con pesar y se acercó a la ventana. El sol le era incomodo porque los rastros de somnolencia no dejaban su rostro.

Una sonrisa le invadió al ver a su hijo en el exterior con evidente mal humor por su expresión corporal de tensión. Veía algo rojo que se pegaba en la punta trasera de la estola de su hijo, y de inmediato pensó en Inuyasha. También, visualizó un par de guardias a los alrededores.

Irasue comprendió todo en unos segundos.

Tenía tanto deseos de ir a despedirse, pero observó cómo su compañero se acercó a la escena con un séquito de empleadores; Probablemente, informándole de todo.

No sabía que sucedía en aquella escena, lo único que observaba era como parecía que dialogaban. Finalmente, Inuyasha liberó a Sesshomaru para irse a los brazos de Inu no Taisho.

Irasue se debatía si intervenir o no, consideraba que sería agobiante para Inu no Taisho lidiar con todo. Pero, la comodidad y el sueño pedían a gritos por ella.

\- '_Podrá arreglársela solo'-_ Con el pensamiento egoísta, aunque cómodo. Volvió a acorrucarse para dormir.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

—Nunca puedo ir—se quejó Inuyasha.

—Ya tendrás tu momento, Inuyasha. Y será mejor porque compartirás estudio con cachorros cercanos a tu edad—mencionó su padre.

Inuyasha resopló.

—Inuyasha, sé que lo disfrutaras cuando estés ahí.

Inuyasha vaciló para hacer preguntas sobre la escuela, cuando podría ir, y diversas dudas al respecto. Pero fue interrumpido por el séquito que seguía a su padre. Todos hacían preguntas e Inuyasha no pudo prestarle atención a todas como su curiosidad quería, era tan abrumador y fastidioso cuando algunos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Por mucho que quería centrarse en alguien parecía imposible.

Inuyasha comenzaba a malhumorarse por tan agobiantes cuestionamientos, sin embargo, no se quejó porque su padre no hacía eso. Su padre estaba tan tranquilo, respondiendo toda pregunta con quietud y sosteniéndolo con firmeza entre sus brazos.

No comprendía como su padre era capaz de soportar y responder con tranquilidad.

Cuando unas preguntas eran respondidas, otras llegaban. Tantas preguntas y el personal alrededor de ellos fueron muy agobiantes para el cachorro.

Las orejas de Inuyasha bajaron para que las voces fueran un poco más soportables y se acorruco más contra su padre.

—Kina— Llamó Inu no Taisho, y la anciana demonio apareció al instante.

—¿Si, mi señor? ¿Necesita algo?

—Encárgate de todo, sabes que hacer—pidió Inu no Taisho.

—Como ordene, mi señor—Kina realizó una reverencia y miró al preguntón séquito—. Síganme.

Obedientes, el grupo siguió a la anciana dejando solos a padre e hijo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha asintió, levantando sus orejitas al ver que la tranquilidad reinaba. Miró a su alrededor y para su fortuna, el séquito se había marchado.

—¿Por qué hacen eso? —cuestionó Inuyasha con la cabeza inclinada en la incomprensión, observando a su padre.

—Es su deber.

—¿Siempre hacen eso?

—Deben de. Es su trabajo— respondió Inu no Taisho adentrándose al palacio.

**_Horas más tarde…_**

Inu no Taisho continuó con su interminable trabajo. Tenía tanto por leer, firmar y atender.

Inuyasha se aburrió al poco tiempo después de prometer que estaría quieto. Se le entregó papel y tinta para su distracción, pero Inuyasha era más de juegos físicos. Su padre le prometió que más tarde jugarían, pero tenía muchos deberes que cumplir por lo que la diversión se tuvo que posponer.

El estudio se encontraba en completo silencio.

Inuyasha siguió ahí, simplemente haciendo garabatos con completa aburrición y deseando que su hermano mayor volviera pronto.

—Que aburrido— murmuró Inuyasha.

—Lo es— añadió Inu no Taisho.

—¿Siempre es aburrido?

—Antes no lo era.

—Antes no era, ¿Por qué?

—Viajaba mucho… aunque no era muy seguro si volvería o no.

—¿Viajabas mucho, papá?, ¿Por qué no volverías?... ¿Te perdías? —La primera pregunta fue dicha con entusiasmo, pero las últimas con clara confusión.

—Bueno, yo… —Inu no Taisho se concentró en las palabras de su cachorro, y en la respuesta que daría. Si no se hubiera concentrado, probablemente hubiese dicho cosas que para los oídos del pequeño Inuyasha hubiesen sido traumáticos.

—¿Yo también puedo viajar? —preguntó Inuyasha con emoción, ignorando la falta de respuestas de su padre. Tomando el pincel con más firmeza y esperando ansioso la respuesta de su padre.

—Si…

Inuyasha ni siquiera dejó que su padre terminara cuando dijo: —¿Puedo hacerlo ya? — Soltó el pincel y miró a su padre intrigado, con el brillo de la emoción reflejado en sus ojos dorados.

Para Inuyasha viajar sonaba fascinante, y lo era aún más cuando sabía que ahí conocías nuevas cosas e incluso encontrar juguetes nuevos.

Inu no Taisho rió por la inocencia de su retoño, desvió su mirada de sus asuntos para brindarle la atención a su hijo —. No, no puedes hacerlo todavía. Probablemente lo harás cuando seas mayor.

Inuyasha puso mala cara de inmediato —Siempre dicen eso. Ya no soy un bebé—con molestia volvió a retomar lo que hacía.

Inu no Taisho tuvo que suprimir su risa por la mala mirada recibida, evidentemente el cachorrito estaba molesto. Pero era inevitable no reír cuando Inuyasha se escuchó como Sesshomaru. El padre comenzaba a pensar que algunas actitudes de Sesshomaru eran contagiosas hacía el menor.

El momento familiar se perdió cuando se escucharon un par de llamados fuera de la habitación. Lo que hizo que el padre volviera a asumir su actitud solemne.

—Adelante—dijo Inu No Taisho con seriedad.

Entró un siervo, delgaducho y con una apariencia curiosa —Mi señor, el comandante Zinan solicita su presencia.

Inu no Taisho miró a su cachorro. Inuyasha sabía el significado de esa mirada.

Cuando Sesshomaru se encontraba en sus estudios, y papá e Irasue ocupados. Inuyasha quedaba bajo cuidado de la sierva Kina. A diferencia de Myoga, quien era tan fácilmente de engañar, perder de vista, desobedecer y molestar; La sierva Kina era todo lo contrario. Siempre vigilante, no perdía de vista al cachorro ni un segundo y siempre estaba ahí para llamarle la atención.

Inuyasha estaba más que malhumorado con el cuidado, la anciana yōkai no era mala ni grosera hacía él, pero no le dejaba hacer nada.

—Puedo estar solo—dijo Inuyasha, con la esperanza de no tener ninguna niñera.

Inu no Taisho suspiró no muy convencido, pero no sabiendo a quien encargarle al cachorro.

—Muy bien, quédate aquí y no toques nada, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, papá.

Inu no Taisho asintió, se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta y dijo: —Volveré pronto.

Inuyasha aceptó y siguió con lo suyo.

Su padre salió y lo dejó solo.

Inuyasha se mantuvo quieto, pero la quietud le duro poco. La aburrición fue mayor que él, lo que le obligó a explorar su alrededor.

Con curiosidad se acercó al lugar donde su padre tenía los papeles. Tenía interés en saber lo que su padre leía. Dio un vistazo, pero no entendió nada: Una que otra letra y palabras fueron reconocidas. Tampoco Inuyasha tuvo tanto afán en saber lo que decía al ver mucha palabrería. Sólo tenía una idea en mente, y esa era hacer que fuera más disfrutable para su padre leer algo tan aburrido.

Trajo la tinta y se dedicó a pintarrajear todo. Fue divertido y se sentía bien consigo mismo al sentirse de ayuda, pero la desgracia cayó; Por accidente se derramó la tinta sobre el papel.

Con urgencia Inuyasha intentó limpiarlo. A pesar de su buena intención, con cada intento que realizaba se ocasionaba que más tinta se esparciera en el lugar y más papel fuera ennegrecido.

Sabiendo que sería regañado porque tenía prohibido acercarse a esos asuntos tan importantes. Salió de la habitación, buscando un lugar para refugiarse y fingiendo no haber hecho nada; Aunque la tinta en sus manos y la ropa, evidenciaban su culpabilidad.

Evitó los sitios fáciles de encontrar. También, en donde el olor de su padre fuera más reciente.

Corrió hacia el exterior, la nieve hacía que el rastreo fuera difícil. Inuyasha pensaba donde esconderse por lo que huyó hacía la parte de servidumbre. En ese lugar el olor de su padre era viejo y sería difícil que lo hallarán.

Los yōkais que yacían ahí, le ignoraban, de vez en cuando una mala mirada, pero sólo eso. Inuyasha podía ignorarlo.

Mientras merodeaba por ese lugar, dos caras no agradables se hicieron presentes. Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

El par de demonios lo miraron incrédulos, y se tiraron al suelo de inmediato en signo de clemencia.

—Le juro que sólo pasábamos por aquí.

—Sí, solo tomábamos un pequeño respiro. Volveremos a trabajar enseguida.

El par balbuceaba: "No lo volveremos a hacer", "Por favor, no buscamos ningún problema" … cosas que Inuyasha no entendía el motivo. Perdió su miedo por las extrañas reacciones de estos yōkais; Que en un pasado le hicieron daño, pero que Inuyasha no guardó rencor.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confuso.

Los yōkais acallaron, observando al cachorro con detenimiento y observando alrededor buscando al príncipe. Aunque no veían señal de él, pensaron que estaban en una especie de prueba.

—Por favor, hemos tratado de cumplir nuestra palabra. Haremos lo que sea, pero no nos mate— habló el regordete con mendicidad.

\- '_¿Matar?'- _pensó Inuyasha horrorizado, pero las otras palabras mencionadas 'Haremos lo que sea' fue una extraña propuesta más intrigante.

—¿Lo que sea? — cuestionó.

—Sí, lo que sea— respondieron ambos al unísono.

La confusión dejó su rostro, una gran sonrisa lo iluminó. Había conseguido nuevos compañeros de juegos en un lugar inesperado y sin quererlo. No dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Su mente comenzó a trabajar buscando juegos para los tres; Pensó en las escondidas, pero se estaba "escondiendo" de su padre, por lo que el juego no le apetecía. Ir por sus juguetes era muy arriesgado… la sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer, y el par de yōkais más temerosos y confundidos hacía la situación.

Los demonios se murmuraron algo que Inuyasha no prestó atención, demasiado centrado planeando un buen juego. Hasta que ese juego ansioso paso por su mente: Atrapadas.

Y como arte de magia los yōkais huyeron, Inuyasha creía que jugaban al mismo juego. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra, los demonios corrían hacía ningún lugar con el simple objetivo de deshacerse del medio demonio y no ser vistos por el joven príncipe.

Inuyasha corría con alegría detrás de ellos. Por fin había conseguido a más compañeros de juegos.

El niño los seguía, desconociendo los verdaderos motivos del par. Aunque, Inuyasha tenía problemas para seguir el ritmo.

Para empezar, los demonios eran más grande y más veloces. También, no tenían tantos problemas con la nieve a diferencia de Inuyasha: Sus piernas cortas, los pozos en el suelo y partes donde la nieve era más espesa. Lo ralentizaban lamentablemente.

Sin poder evitarlo, Inuyasha cayó al suelo. Enterrando su rostro contra la nieve. La torpeza de la acción le provocó escalofríos. Se levantó de inmediato, dispuesto a seguir el juego, pero sus "compañeros" desaparecieron.

Al ver que su diversión terminó, realizó un puchero en la decepción. Otra vez, se encontraba solo.

Inuyasha caminó hacía la armería, para jugar con las espadas y muñecos de madera que servían de entrenamiento. Aunque la palabra 'entrenamiento', era otra palabra para describir 'juego' y agitar espadas sin restricción alguna.

Llegando al lugar, los guardias con su voz dura y aspecto amenazante, le rechazaron la entrada.

—No puedes entrar tú solo. Tiene que venir alguien mayor contigo— le dijeron, lo cual a Inuyasha no le agradó.

Inuyasha alegó, pero los guardias hicieron oídos sordos y le amenazaron diciéndole que ellos mismos lo castigarían.

Con sus orejas caídas, malhumor y un poco asustado por no querer ganarse una reprimenda. Se alejó del lugar.

Sin niños con quien jugar, sin poder hacer nada divertido y sin su hermano. Inuyasha la estaba pasando mal. No quería volver al palacio para no ganarse una regañina, y no podía buscar los mimos de Tía Sue.

Después de un tiempo, el aburrimiento hizo de las suyas. Inuyasha terminó durmiendo.

* * *

—Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces?

—Busco un tesoro—explicó Inuyasha con sencillez mientras seguía escarbando. Al principio, pura nieve era la que se veía saltar, pero ahora se veía tierra y no era ese el único huequillo que Inuyasha provocó, más pozos se podían visualizar por los alrededores.

Inu no Taisho suspiró.

—No te molestes, es un cachorrito— dijo Irasue junto a él. Eso no tranquilizó al daiyōkai.

—Irasue… el primer día...

—Ya lo sé. Arruinó todo tu trabajo y casi se convierte en un bloquecito de hielo. Lo primero no lo hizo con mala intención y lo sabes— defendió la dama del occidente.

—No hace nada con mala intención. Incluso me sentí mal por regañarle cuando lo único que intentaba era ayudarme, pero… Inuyasha es muy travieso. Ayer, las siervas de la cocina se quejaron porque cosas desaparecieron.

Irasue rió suavemente y eso no fue divertido para Inu no Taisho.

—Irasue, no es gracioso.

—No me vas a negar que es divertido. El palacio se siente más vivo cuando Inuyasha está aquí.

—Nos quedaremos sin palacio, si Inuyasha sigue haciendo de las suyas.

Inuyasha era completamente ajeno a la conversación. Firmemente decidido en encontrar esos valiosos tesoros de las historias.

—Tengo una idea—habló Irasue.

—Te escucho— dijo Inu no Taisho.

—Deberías salir con él para distraerse un poco.

—¿No piensas venir?

—Y arriesgarme a que Sesshomaru llegue temprano y realice malas deducciones. Me quedaré aquí. Además, alguien necesita estar por si los problemas se avecinan.

Inu no Taisho miró hacía su cachorro pensativo. Inuyasha ya no se encontraba visible, lo único que se observaba era como tierra sobresalía.

—Inuyasha—llamó el daiyōkai.

—¿Si, papá? —el niño salió del hoyo, cubierto de tierra y nieve en su cabello plateado.

—Vamos a salir.

Inuyasha sonrió y sus orejitas se irguieron—. ¿Iremos con mamá?

—No, aún no. Saldremos a pasear, ¿Te gustaría?

Inu no Taisho no lo tuvo que preguntar dos veces, de inmediato el hanyou salió con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Sí, sí quiero! —exclamó Inuyasha.

Irasue e Inu no Taisho intercambiaron palabras, Inuyasha recibió un par de mimos por parte de su tía y con eso, Padre e hijo se despidieron.

El daiyōkai viajaba en el aire con su pequeño, en busca de un lugar cómodo y tranquilo. La idea de salir del palacio, era algo que tendría que agradecerle a su compañera más tarde. No tenía trabajos por hacer ya que no alcanzó a responder toda la correspondencia, e ir a buscar a sus aliados para saber sus problemas sería una gran pérdida de energía y seguridad al tener que repartir a sus soldados por las tierras.

—Papá, ¿A dónde vamos?

—A explorar.

— ¿Explorar?

Inu no Taisho asintió.

—Suena divertido—dijo Inuyasha.

—Lo será, pero no te separes.

Después de un tiempo explorando alrededores. Inu no Taisho se decidió donde pasar tiempo con su hijo. El bosque Shibu sería un lugar lógico para estar, pero considerando la situación, se permitió conocer un nuevo entorno para no ser predecible ante algún enemigo.

El nuevo lugar no parecía tan mal; Los arboles al ser temporada invernal no contaban con hojas, en cambio, los cubría la fina nieve. Todo el paisaje se encontraba cubierto de blanco.

Inuyasha se encontró temeroso al principio, olfateando el entono y observando cauteloso al percibir o escuchar el mínimo ruido. Pero más tarde, Inuyasha perdió la inseguridad y se volvió poco a poco más aventurero. Al contar con su padre, Inuyasha abandonó su miedo.

Esa situación complicó un poco más al padre, siendo que el cachorrito le daba por curiosear por todos lados.

No existía peligro, por lo menos Inu no Taisho aún no percataba ninguno, pero no quería arriesgarse perdiendo de vista a su hijo por lo menos un segundo. Si algo sabía de antemano era no perder de vista a Inuyasha por nada del mundo.

Inuyasha seguía por ahí, corriendo hacía donde se viera movimiento, escalando cualquier árbol que pudiera ser escalado por él e incluso, saltando donde se viera gran cantidad de nieve.

Inuyasha la estaba pasando bien, y lo era aún más cuando su padre encontraba alguna manera de divertirlo. Definitivamente, su padre era más experto en juegos que Sesshomaru.

La diversión para Inuyasha se incrementó al ver una liebre deambular cerca de ellos. Los animales escaseaban por la hibernación, nueva palabra que Inuyasha aprendió con la ayuda de su padre. No todos los animalitos desaparecieron, algunos eran visibles, e Inuyasha intentó cazarlos en cada oportunidad. Y esta liebre no sería una excepción para el inquieto perrito.

—¡Inuyasha, espera! —le llamó la atención Inu no Taisho, pero su hijo hizo oídos sordos. Plenamente concentrado en atrapar al pequeño mamífero.

Fácilmente, Inu no Taisho podía alcanzarlo y reprenderlo por su desobediencia. Sin embargo, se limitó a observarlo cuando comenzó a sentir unas extrañas presencias: Venían en grupo, se sentían peligrosas y no sabía si serían amigas o enemigas. Pero cuando le llegó el olor particular, su instinto de ataque se calmó. No serían problema como se temía.

—Inuyasha—murmuró con pesar al ya no verlo más, sólo sentir la leve energía.

—Los cachorros son tan desobedientes—habló una voz detrás.

—Ni que lo menciones—acordó el daiyōkai. Volteó para observar a la nueva compañía. No se sorprendió al mirar a un grupo de Ōkami Yōkai (demonios lobo): Tres de ellos con apariencia humanoide y unos 4 lobos de gran tamaño comparado con el lobo promedio.

—Inu no Taisho, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí— Uno de ellos habló; Cabello negro, recogido en una coleta, ojos miel y tez morena. De una apariencia en edad humana rondando los treintas. Cubierto de piel de lobo color marrón y con un par de cicatrices en brazos y una pequeña sobre su labio.

—Kobayashi, que sorpresa.

Ambos yōkais se saludaron. Inu no Taisho conocía a esta tribu. Las tribus de los yōkai lobo, eran identificables por el color de su pelaje.

—¿Esa era tu cría? —preguntó Kobayashi, señalando el lugar a donde el hanyou corrió.

—Uno de ellos— respondió—. Hablando de él, tengo que volver o se asustara.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo— el líder le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a un par de lobos que obedecieron las ordenes silenciosas y huyeron en dirección a donde Inuyasha.

—Gracias, pero eso lo asustará más— confesó Inu no Taisho.

El demonio lobo negó—Le servirá como lección. Si es listo, volverá a ti cuando los presienta. No te preocupes, mis camaradas no le harán daño.

—Confió en tus palabras, pero no en el actuar de Inuyasha.

—¿Inuyasha? con que ese es su nombre eh, creí que era el mayor.

Inu no Taisho negó —Inuyasha es el menor, Sesshomaru el mayor— explicó.

—Ya entiendo, así que ese cachorro es del que hablaban. Con razón sentí un cierto olor humano.

—¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto? —Inu no Taisho frunció el ceño.

Kobayashi lo ignoró y observó a sus hombres —Cuiden que los cachorros estén bien—ordenó.

—Pero…

—No lo repetiré dos veces.

Los lobos dudaron y se miraron unos a otros. No confiaban en dejar a su líder en compañía de uno de los más temidos daiyōkai. Con las historias de traiciones y guerras constantes, añadiendo que su líder no gozaba con la buena salud de la juventud. Simplemente, no parecía ser una buena idea dejarlo.

—Estaré bien, los cachorros son nuestra prioridad—tranquilizó Kobayashi.

Los lobos asintieron inseguros, mirando sospechosamente al daiyōkai antes de irse.

—Lo que sea ese cachorro no es de mi incumbencia— respondió Kobayashi, regresando su atención al daiyōkai.

Inu no Taisho dejó pasar la respuesta, curioso sobre la mención de cachorros—¿Cachorros?

—Sí, les enseñamos desde muy pequeños a seguir sus instintos. Por el momento lo están haciendo bien, aunque ya sabes, todo lo ven como diversión. Espero que todo siga bien como hasta ahora, porque si algo les sucede a los cachorros las hembras se volverán locas.

—Me imagino— dijo Inu no Taisho, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Supongo que tú también estás haciendo lo mismo con el tuyo—comentó el lobo.

—Eso intento.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha intentaba cazar la liebre sin éxito.

La liebre era tan rápida y fácilmente se ocultaba. Inuyasha la hacía salir de su escondite, sólo para no perder la diversión. Inuyasha estaba obstinado en atraparla, pero sólo haría eso; Atraparla, gritar su victoria y después dejarla libre.

La liebre era una difícil presa, pero en algún momento el comportamiento de la liebre se volvió más cauteloso e inseguro, Inuyasha creyó que era por él. Sin embargo, en algún momento la liebre dejó de verlo como una amenaza.

Esa inseguridad le fue contagiosa, de nuevo, Inuyasha se encontraba temeroso. Un olor nuevo invadía el aire, pero Inuyasha no sabía que significaba, ni tampoco esa sensación de ser observado. Algo en él le dijo correr, pero él llevaría a la liebre con su padre, por lo que se quedó.

El pequeño mamífero se detuvo, descansando un poco para volver a correr y también, para observar su alrededor.

Inuyasha le daba tiempo de descansar y con tanto juego que realizó, el agotamiento le estaba llegando. A una distancia razonable del animalito, Inuyasha se quedó quieto, esperando el momento de abalanzarse contra su presa.

Lo que sucedió después fue demasiado abrupto para ambos, aunque la peor parte la llevó la liebre.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para Inuyasha, cuando menos acordó la liebre ya no estaba ahí, sólo un par de gotas de sangre. Se escuchaban los chillidos dolorosos de la liebre y el gritó triunfal de un niño.

—¡Gané!

Inuyasha observó al niño. El niño tenía una estatura un par de centímetros más alto que él, vestía de manera rara; Piel de lobo en sus hombros, muñecas, una cinta en la cabeza, una 'falda' y una cola. El aspecto era de lo más extraño. El niño portaba una coleta pequeña, su cabello oscuro, su tez morena y unos ojos azules.

El niño de aspecto raro se enfrentó a la mirada de Inuyasha.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Yo…—Inuyasha estaba más que desconcertado, no imaginó encontrarse a alguien en este lugar, pero ese niño no se veía agradable; Estaba ahí sosteniendo al pobre mamífero que se retorcía para liberarse—. Déjalo—ordenó Inuyasha.

—¿Eh? —el extraño observó a la liebre y de nuevo a Inuyasha—¿Esto?, ¿Por qué?, yo lo atrapé.

—Era mío, y le estás haciendo daño.

—Era, porque yo lo atrapé—recalcó—. Eso no importa—dijo apretando el agarre a la liebre.

Inuyasha se molestó por el poco interés del extraño.

—Yo lo vi primero, así que suéltalo—exigió Inuyasha.

—No tengo porque obedecerte. Fuiste demasiado lento, ahora es mío.

La forma en la que el niño hablaba le era muy molesta a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha vaciló para responderle, pero se detuvo cuando otros dos niños se acercaron en compañía de un par de lobos medianos.

El niño los observó y señaló a la liebre —Yo gané.

—Sabíamos que no teníamos oportunidad contra ti, Koga—mencionó un niño con cabello blanco y en punta, siendo calvo a los lados.

—¿Quién es ese? —cuestionó el otro de ellos, señalando a Inuyasha con el dedo. Tenía el cabello corto, peinado hacía atrás de un color gris oscuro y un mechón negro la parte delantera del pelo.

—No lo sé—. dijo el que respondía al nombre de Koga, aquél niño que le era tan molestó a Inuyasha. Koga le devolvió la atención —. Oye, tú… ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de decirles, pero se suponía que no debe hablar con extraños, por lo que negó con la cabeza y contestó: —No tengo porque decírtelo.

—Oye, no le hables a si a nuestro…

—Está bien, Ginta. Déjalo—interrumpió Koga.

Koga dio unos pasos hacía a Inuyasha y éste retrocedió un poco por el simple hecho que no le hicieran daño. Inuyasha creía que le estirarían sus orejas.

El chico lobo olfateó—Tienes ese olor extraño a… humano y perro—. Koga observó a Inuyasha de arriba abajo—. Eres una de esas bestias—afirmó.

—No soy una bestia—Inuyasha se quejó.

—Claro que lo eres, tu apariencia y olor te delata—dijo Koga.

Las orejas de Inuyasha bajaron e intentó olfatearse a sí mismo, pero para él no existía diferencia.

—No, no lo soy—defendió Inuyasha.

—Sí, si lo eres.

—Y si lo soy, ¿Qué tiene?

—Me desagradan las bestias—respondió de inmediato Koga, arrogantemente.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca, no comprendía el motivo por el cual el lobo decía que le desagradaban y le juzgaba de esa manera sin conocerlo.

—¿Qué?, vas a llorar y llamarle a tu mami— burló Koga. Ginta, Hakkaku e incluso los lobos se sumaron a las burlas.

—¡No! —gruñó Inuyasha.

—Sí, si lo va a hacer—mencionó Hakkaku entre risas.

Koga sonrió, observando con desdén al medio demonio mientras sus compañeros seguían molestándolo.

Las acciones molestaban más a Inuyasha y siendo superado en número no le traía ningún confort. Su cabeza comenzaba a sentirse muy caliente, estaba realmente enfadado. Siempre le juzgaban sin conocerlo.

—Lárgate, asustas a nuestras presas y el olor a bestia me repugna—comentó Koga.

Inuyasha no obedeció, asimilando el enojo que se estaba acumulando.

—Oye, bestia. ¿Qué no me escuchaste? Dije que te largarás— dijo Koga al ver la desobediencia de la bestia de un rango menor que él. Se acercó al medio demonio para atraer su atención.

Sin embargo, no espero que la energía yōkai del hanyou frente a él cambiara; Fue poderosa y despertó en él su instinto de dejarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue atacado. Cuatro heridas se marcaron en su mejilla derecha, dejándolo con ardor y sorpresa. Soltó el cuerpo moribundo de la liebre en el acto.

Los lobos detrás de él y sus amigos, se pusieron a la defensiva y gruñeron. Koga miró con extrañez el rostro del medio demonio, quien los ojos dorados se habían transformado en rojizos e incluso podía jurar que observó una media sonrisa sádica. Fue desconcertante observarlo, pero así con la rapidez que fue atacado, también se desapareció ese extraño aspecto del hanyou y energía.

Inuyasha ocultó muy firmemente sus orejas detrás de la cabeza, sentía y podía oler la sangre de Koga debajo de sus garras. Pero no se sentía mal por hacerle daño al chico, en realidad, temía ser reprendido o atacado por los otros que estaban ahí. Aunque eso no quería decir que se sintiera bien, realmente estaba confundido por lo que hizo.

Koga tocó torpemente su nueva herida, para confirmar si en verdad el hanyou le había hecho daño. Y lo hizo.

—Sí que eres extraño—murmuró Koga.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Los lobos y los otros chicos le añadían peligro a la situación. Inuyasha no estaba seguro si tenía que correr o intentar pelear con los lobos.

Los lobos de mayor edad se acercaron. Ellos visualizaron todo a una distancia para pasar desapercibidos, pero no creía que los cachorros llegarán a los golpes. Sobre todo, no esperaron sentir esa presencia que les hizo temer por la vida del hijo de su líder.

Cuando Inuyasha sintió las nuevas miradas, se sintió más vulnerable y solo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó una fuerte y autoritaria voz masculina.

—Padre—murmuró Koga.

El líder de los lobos acompañado del daiyōkai se acercaron a la escena. Los otros hasta los más jóvenes demostraron sus respetos, menos los dos chicos que estaban en medio de toda la situación.

Koga miró al daiyōkai que acompañaba a su padre y volvió su mirada al hanyou. Tenían un parecido y comprendió de inmediato que ese yōkai era el padre del medio demonio.

—Inuyasha— habló Inu no Taisho. Inuyasha bajó más la mirada y ocultó el brazo que daño a Koga, aunque no servía de nada. Era tan detectable.

—Papá—murmuró Inuyasha.

Inu no Taisho observó el daño en el cachorro de lobo y después al suyo. No creía que su hijo fuera alguien que lastimara, pero Inuyasha mostraba una clara culpabilidad.

—Creo que nuestros cachorros ya se conocen—comentó Kobayashi.

Inu no Taisho asintió sin perder la vista de su hijo, esperando que explicara lo sucedido. Pero Inuyasha se mantuvo tan inmóvil como una estatua, sin un mínimo esfuerzo por mirar su entorno o explicar nada.

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó el líder de los lobos, nuevamente.

Los demás que observaban, sobre todo los mayores, querían explicar, pero la mirada severa de su líder les hizo callar. Esto era situación de padres e hijos.

Ninguno de los dos cachorros intentaba aclarar el asunto. Estar en el silenció incómodo y sin ningún intento del joven par en explicar, Inu no Taisho pensó en algo para volver a casa. Lo que sintió hace algunos segundos, fue diferente a la energía que Inuyasha tenía y sabía que era perteneciente a su cachorro, ¿Por qué si no que clase de padre sería si no lo pudiera reconocer?

—Lamento el comportamiento de mi hijo, no dejaré pasar esta acción sin disciplinar—dijo Inu no Taisho, severamente.

Inuyasha parecía intentar hacerse pequeño en el lugar donde estaba.

Koga llegó a sentir lástima por el medio demonio, a ningún cachorro le gusta ser regañado. Y por la mirada grave y apariencia del daiyōkai, le hizo pensar que probablemente los castigos eran malos. Aparte, el hanyou solo intentaba defenderse, ser castigado por defenderse no debería ser un delito.

Kobayashi asintió—Ya debemos irnos. Koga…

—Fue mi culpa—interrumpió Koga.

—Explícate—pidió el líder.

—Yo… nos encontrábamos jugando. Estábamos jugando, le empuje muy fuerte, él quería defenderse, no buscaba lastimarme, es sólo que yo estaba en una posición inadecuada. Fue un accidente—Koga bajó la mirada e intentó parecer lo más culpable posible.

Los demás lobos quedaron sorprendidos y silenciosos por semejante mentira. ¿Por qué su joven líder se culpaba y protegía a alguien no perteneciente a la tribu?, les era un misterio.

—Ginta y Hakkaku pueden confirmar mi historia, ¿No es así, chicos? —Koga miró hacía donde se encontraba el par.

Ambos estaban nerviosos e inseguros, mirando a su líder y a su joven líder y amigo—Es cierto—murmuraron ambos al unísono, tímidamente.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido e incluso le dio una breve mirada al niño lobo, pero después la bajó. Incapaz de desmentirlo, o incluso de aclarar lo sucedido, pues Inuyasha no sabía cómo explicar algo que ni el mismo entendía.

—En ese caso, creo que ambos cachorros deben de ser cuidadosos a la hora de jugar. Él mío es muy rudo, no me sorprendería que el cachorrito no tuviera oportunidad, cuando de seguro estos aprovechados lo atacaron en manada. Por supuesto, todo en juego, ¿verdad? —dijo Kobayashi, mirando a los jóvenes lobeznos.

—Si, en un juego— recordó Koga.

—Como la situación se aclaró, y nosotros aún tenemos un viaje por recorrer, debemos irnos—comentó Kobayashi —. Adelante, los alcanzaré en un segundo—ordenó a su grupo.

Los lobos se encontraban desconcertados por lo sucedido, asintieron torpemente y el segundo al mando guio a los demás a su destino.

—Espero verte en un futuro, bestia, Me lo debes—murmulló Koga, tan bajo para que no fuera percibido por los adultos.

Inuyasha no entendió lo que Koga quiso decir, más preocupado por su padre.

—Koga, andando. Sigue a Rufu—ordenó Kobayashi.

—Sí, padre— dijo Koga y corrió junto a la manada.

—Inu no Taisho, me alegra haber hablado todo lo que teníamos que hablar. Espero no volverte a ver, siempre traes problemas y yo no tengo pensado involucrarme en las mierdas políticas, ya tuve suficiente de ello para una vida—Se despidió el líder de los lobos, marchándose con su grupo sin permitir que el daiyōkai se despidiera.

—Entiendo—Inu no Taisho dio una media sonrisa, sin embargo, seguía concentrado en su hijo.

Inuyasha no dijo ni una palabra cuando los lobos se marcharon, e incluso estando a solas con su padre no se animó a hablar. Estaba tan quieto, intentando desaparecer del lugar donde estaba.

—Sabes que tienes que respirar, ¿verdad? —comentó su padre, no con la voz severa de hace unos segundos.

Inu no Taisho sólo intentaba aligerar el ambiente, pero Inuyasha seguía ahí abatido.

—Vamos, Inuyasha, Nosotros también tenemos que irnos.

Inuyasha se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar —¿Vas a regañarme? —murmuró Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha… hablaremos en casa.

—¿Iremos con mamá?

—No, Inuyasha. Aún no.

Inuyasha se entristeció más el saberlo, mamá siempre encontraba la forma de hacerlo sentir mejor y entender todo lo que Inuyasha desconocía.

Pasaron unos minutos, antes que Inuyasha se animara a ir a casa.

En el palacio, Irasue no realizó nada realmente importante y Sesshomaru hacía las mismas cosas que haría sin la presencia de Inuyasha. Cuando padre e hijo llegaron, Irasue recibió con los brazos abiertos al pequeño como si no lo hubiera visto en días, pero el cachorrito huyó hacía su habitación. Sesshomaru esperó ser 'molestado' por Inuyasha, pero también fue ignorado.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Sesshomaru.

—Aún tengo que hablar con él.

—Inu no Taisho—habló Irasue.

—Estará bien.

—Siempre dices eso y no termina muy bien—dijo Irasue.

—Lo sé, comienza a sonar más como una excusa, pero tengo que hablar con Inuyasha.

Inu no Taisho ignoró las quejas de Irasue y los cuestionamientos de Sesshomaru, para ir con su hijo menor.

Inuyasha en su habitación, recogía algunos de sus juguetes, desanimadamente. La sangre en su mano ya no estaba porque su padre le había ayudado a limpiarla. Probablemente, Koga se merecía el ataque por ser grosero, pero eso no excusaba su mal actuar; Inuyasha no quería seguir viendo la decepción en su padre. Con la perdida de la liebre, Inuyasha se entristeció más.

Su padre entró en la habitación y llamó su nombre:

—Inuyasha.

—Papá…—murmuró Inuyasha.

—¿Me dirás lo que sucedió?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es tan malo?

—No sé.

—¿No lo sabes?, tienes que hablarme, Inuyasha. Si no me dices, tendré que castigarte y yo no quiero castigarte, porque sé que tú no eres malo, por eso quiero escuchar tu historia.

Inu no Taisho se acercó a Inuyasha. Esto hizo a sentir a Inuyasha presionado por hablar, no era tan malo contarlo, pero Inuyasha no sabía que decir.

—¿Estaban jugando? —cuestionó Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha negó— Para mí, no parecía un juego.

—¿Qué hicieron?

—Me decían cosas.

Inuyasha comenzó a contarle a su padre lo sucedido desde que lo abandonó, hasta cuando se encontró con Koga y su grupito. E incluso habló de la pobre liebre.

—Me enojé porque siempre me dicen lo mismo, y porque hicieron morir a liebre.

—¿Y por eso decidiste atacarlo?

Inuyasha negó de inmediato —No, no quería lastimarlo. No sé, sólo estaba enojado.

—Pero lo atacaste.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿Quién le hizo esos rasguños en el rostro?

—…Yo—murmuró Inuyasha en respuesta—. Pero no quería, aunque se lo merece. Ese tonto se burlaba de mí y también sus amigos tontos.

Inu no Taisho seguía observando a Inuyasha, quería presionarlo para ver si el pequeño demostraba esa energía que mostró anteriormente, pero no lo forzó. La energía yōkai de Inuyasha estaba tan tranquila y baja, nada comparada a la que se sintió en compañía de los lobos.

—¿Estabas asustado?

—No—mintió Inuyasha, pero la mirada de su padre le hizo cambiar la respuesta—… mucho, temía que me lastimaran—confesó.

—Eso pudo haberse evitado, si me hubieses escuchado en primer lugar. Te dije que no te separaras, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, papá— contestó el cachorrito, con sus orejas y cabeza baja, avergonzado.

A Inu no Taisho no le gustaba castigar, le hacía sentir terrible. Pero tampoco quería dejar pasar por alto el comportamiento desobediente. La desobediencia era una de sus escasas preocupaciones comparada con el extraño comportamiento yōkai de Inuyasha; Sabía que tarde o temprano eso sería un problema, pero esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se encontró algo molesto cuando se enteró que su padre y hermano se marcharon sin él, pero cuando su madre le aclaró las cosas no lo fue tanto. No le quedó de otra más que esperarlos.

Imaginó que su padre e Inuyasha llegarían con mejor humor, pero se equivocó y lo único que le provocaron fue que se preguntara lo ocurrido sin su presencia.

Sesshomaru se encontraba preocupado por Inuyasha, no quería hacerlo tan evidente, pero sus preguntas constantes debieron de haber sido una señal para hacerlo obvio. Su hermano siempre estaba de buen humor, incluso cuando realizaba travesuras. Por eso, siempre que veía algún ápice de tristeza en él le alarmaba.

Se quedó en su habitación, esperando que su padre y hermano terminaran aquella charla misteriosa.

Se distrajo con cualquier lectura, pero no podía prestarle atención cuando su mente estaba en otra cosa.

—¡Shu! —llamó su hermano pequeño con sus ojitos llorosos, entrando a la habitación sin pedir permiso y sobándose su parte trasera.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —cuestionó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha realizó un puchero y corrió hacía él en busca de consuelo, algo que Sesshomaru ofreció.

—Me porte mal—explicó Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha, sabes que no puedes desobedecer a padre—recordó Sesshomaru, un poco duro sonando similar a un regaño.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros —Papá hace que lo recuerde—musitó.

A Sesshomaru no le gustaba que castigaran al cachorro travieso, pero en ocasiones, Inuyasha se lo buscaba. Aunque el joven daiyōkai no entendía como para Inuyasha era tan fácil olvidarlo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —cuestionó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha le contó todo lo que ocurrió sin el hermano mayor, también, le dijo sobre las últimas palabras del niño lobo.

—¿Te dijo eso? —preguntó Sesshomaru, que Inuyasha se enfrentara con esos lobos le fue preocupante, pero lo fue aún más lo del ataque que recibió aquel cachorro arrogante. Ya que se escuchó tan similar a lo sucedido hace unos meses cuando se enfrentaron a esos gatos leopardo. Sesshomaru jamás comprendió lo que hizo Inuyasha ese día. Lo que ocurrió nunca se lo mencionó a sus padres, pero eso él ya lo había olvidado y seguir presionando a Inuyasha con el tema no serviría de nada. Mejor no preguntó por ello.

—Sí, pero no sé qué signifique—confesó Inuyasha.

—Suena como una amenaza—dijo Sesshomaru.

—¿Amenaza? —Inuyasha negó —. Koga no es tan malo.

Sesshomaru suspiró por la ingenuidad de Inuyasha, y lo dejó pasar. Tampoco era como si Sesshomaru permitiera que se volvieran a burlar de su pequeño hermano.

* * *

Los días con la presencia constante de Inuyasha se agotaban en el palacio Inu.

Inuyasha disfrutaba al máximo estar con papá, tía Sue y Shu. Realmente, le encantaba estar en casa de papá. Pero extrañaba mucho a mamá, ya quería verla, incluso a Maru y, sobre todo, a su nuevo hermanito que ya debería de haber llegado.

Inuyasha se encontraba tan ansioso por ver a su nuevo hermano… o hermana, aunque en secreto, Inuyasha deseaba tener otro hermano con quien jugar.

Sus travesuras disminuyeron levemente, pero tanto jugar le había dejado agotado, por lo que se encontraba recostado en la estola de su hermano mientras éste realizaba algún trabajo menor que se le asignó.

El silencio era disfrutable cuando se estaba con Sesshomaru, eran esos momentos en los que Inuyasha podía vérsele en tranquilidad.

Sesshomaru estaba ahí transcribiendo algunas cosas que su padre le había asignado y sintiendo las suaves respiraciones de su hermano pequeño en su estola. Todo era paz, hasta que Inuyasha le hizo una pregunta que le tomó por sorpresa.

—Shu, ¿Cómo nacen los bebés?

—¿Los bebés? —cuestionó Sesshomaru, dejando de realizar sus labores.

—Sí, los bebés. ¿Cómo nacen? —repitió Inuyasha.

-'_Se refiere a los cachorros_'- pensó Sesshomaru, sintiéndose incomodo con la pregunta —¿Por qué lo preguntas, Inuyasha? —preguntó.

—Quiero saber—respondió el hanyou con simpleza.

Sesshomaru no sabía que responderle, no desconocía del todo las conversaciones del nacimiento de cachorros. Él jamás cuestionó a sus padres para saber, porque nunca tuvo interés, pero eso no quería decir que no supiera… por lo menos no del todo.

—Esas preguntas deberías hacérselas a padre o a madre— excusó Sesshomaru. Sabiendo que los padres podrían explicar más adecuadamente para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saltó de la estola y observó incrédulo a Sesshomaru— No lo sabes— dijo sorprendido.

Inuyasha siempre miraba a Sesshomaru con gran respeto y admiración, como si estuviera viendo a un héroe. Cada que no entendía algo y mamá o papá no se encontraba presente, sabía que podía contar con Shu sin dudarlo. Por eso que Sesshomaru no tuviera una respuesta lo dejaba perplejo.

—Claro que lo sé— alegó el joven daiyōkai. Sesshomaru no podía permitirse perder ese respeto y admiración de su hermano menor, pero tampoco sabía cómo explicarle el tema.

—Cuéntame, por favor, Shu. Quiero saber—pidió Inuyasha, mirándolo con grandes ojos de cachorro.

—Está bien, pero no quiero que me hagas preguntas durante ni después de la explicación—dijo Sesshomaru.

—Prometo— dijo Inuyasha, sentándose junto a su hermano.

Sesshomaru pensó en lo que diría, pero simplemente las palabras no salían con la firmeza ni seguridad que de costumbre. Estos temas eran tan raros de tratar. Él no era tan conocedor de temas de las cuales no llamaban su atención, y este era uno de esos temas que también eran naturales, pero vergonzosos.

Inuyasha sólo podía ver como el rostro de su hermano tomaba un ligero color en sus mejillas, vacilaba y de vez en cuando tartamudeaba. Era tan divertido de ver, que no le estaba prestando completa atención a las palabras de su hermano.

—Inuyasha, no te rías— regañó Sesshomaru.

—Lo siento, Shu—se disculpó Inuyasha, aunque no tan sincero, cubriendo su sonrisa con sus manos.

Platicar de estos temas era tan incómodo y ciertamente, Sesshomaru no era tan experto en estas conversaciones, sin embargo, no quería admitir sus desconocimientos a Inuyasha.

Por eso, cuando Sesshomaru logró ver a su madre no lo pensó dos veces y con una mano tomó a Inuyasha y lo llevó hasta ella.

—Tranquilo, Sesshomaru. ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó la dama del occidente, viendo extrañada el inusual comportamiento de Sesshomaru y la diversión de Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha, haz todas las preguntas que quieras— dijo Sesshomaru, dejando a Inuyasha en el suelo.

Inuyasha vaciló, pero Sesshomaru le dio esa mirada que le daba miedo.

—Tía Sue, ¿Cómo nacen los bebés? — preguntó Inuyasha.

Irasue rió, comprendiendo el por qué el aspecto de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza, incomprensible de la risa. Y eso le hizo creer, que probablemente su tía Sue tampoco lo sabía.

—¿No sabes, tía Sue? —cuestionó el niño.

—No, lo sé. Pero tengo una idea, ven vamos—Irasue le ofreció la mano al pequeño cachorro quien la tomo sin pensar—. Sesshomaru, ¿A dónde vas?, tú también vendrás.

—Ni siquiera me importa, no veo por qué tengo que ir—dijo Sesshomaru, saliendo de la habitación.

—Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru ignoraría el llamado severo, pero ¿qué clase de ejemplo le mostraría a Inuyasha?, rodó los ojos y volvió con su madre.

Irasue sonrió y con ambos cachorros junto a ella, los llevó con Inu no Taisho.

Inu no Taisho en su lugar usual y recibiendo un montón de quejas por su falta de respuesta anteriores, recibió a su familia.

—¿Sucedió algo malo? — preguntó de inmediato al ver el aspecto avergonzado de Sesshomaru.

—Siempre tan negativo, querido— murmuró Irasue con Inuyasha a su costado y Sesshomaru detrás de ella—. Pero no, Inuyasha tiene una pregunta que hacerte. Vamos, cariño, dile—dijo amable, empujando al cachorrito delante de su padre.

—Papá, ¿Cómo nacen los bebés?

—Oh, eso…—susurró el padre. Sintiendo esa incomodidad por hablar del tema—. Está bien, te explicare—aceptó no muy seguro. Pero Irasue y Sesshomaru seguían ahí—. ¿Ustedes también quieren saber? — preguntó algo inseguro.

—No—respondió Sesshomaru.

—Por supuesto que queremos saber—dijo Irasue de inmediato, dándole una mala mirada a Sesshomaru, éste simplemente rodó los ojos nuevamente.

—Irasue… tú ya sabes de estos temas—musitó Inu no Taisho.

—Lo sé, pero que mejor escuchar la otra parte de la versión.

Inuyasha sólo miró incomprensible como una simple pregunta elaboró un caos en su familia yōkai. Algo así fue con mamá, pero mamá le explicó. Inuyasha iba a explicarle a Shu o a Sue si no sabían, pero ya hasta lo habían llevado con papá.

—Bueno, Inuyasha… cuando un…— explicaba su padre, deteniéndose unos segundos buscando las palabras correctas.

Irasue regañaba a Inu no Taisho de vez en cuando y ambos padres se encontraron ayudándose mutuamente para la explicación.

Sesshomaru al principio estaba avergonzado e incómodo, pero poco después le fue indiferente e incluso curioso, tomándolo como una explicación más.

—Y así es como nacen los cachorros— Finalizó Inu no Taisho.

—No los escuchó— dijo Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Irasue. Pero Sesshomaru tenía razón, Inuyasha ni siquiera se encontraba con ellos.

—¿A dónde fue? —preguntó Inu no Taisho.

—Salió—respondió Sesshomaru.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste? —cuestionó Inu no Taisho.

—Lo intenté, incluso cuando se durmió cuando recién explicaban. Pero ustedes estaban muy concentrados—dijo Sesshomaru.

—Todo para nada—farfulló Inu no Taisho.

—Es una lástima, pero ya que están aquí deberían tener ustedes más conversaciones como estas. Sesshomaru, tú ya estás en edad de encontrar una compañera si lo deseas—dijo Irasue.

Sesshomaru se sintió más incómodo y se excusó diciendo que Inuyasha le hablaba y no quería hacerlo esperar, por lo que salió más rápido que un rayo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**N/A: Me ausente más de lo normal, pero han pasado muchas cosas y con mi humor bipolar mis deseos de escribir no fueron tan constantes como cuando recién empecé :'I . Recibo constante apoyo por todos ustedes que cuando me ausento me siento fatal así que una disculpa (****como siempre**** :'I ). El capitulo es torpe y largo comparado con los otros, aún así espero lo disfrutaran.**

_**Alessa no Hana, Alexander 97, yessi-chibi, Maria, Katiana, moele grandchester, Sara, Neko**_**muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, también agradezco a todos los que dan seguimiento y favoritos a la historia.**

**Laura:** Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad y por tu extenso comentario 3, estoy consiente de los múltiples errores y créeme que ya intenté solucionarlos (por lo menos para que fuera más soportable la lectura :S, sigo siendo una torpe con la redacción), en cuanto al desarrollo con la historia estoy de acuerdo, a veces yo misma me enredo y espero encontrar el camino de guiar la historia a la manera planeada. De nuevo, mis más cordiales agradecimientos. En lo absoluto me moleste, me ayuda a mejorar y buscar soluciones. Espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios.  
**Kawaiigame12:** No te preocupes, leer ese comentario 'Anónimo' se me hizo tan familiar que de inmediato pensé en ti.

**Cualquier comentario, critica, opinión o lo que sea que tengan por escribir es completamente bienvenido. **  
**Gracias por leer. Saludos, abrazos de oso y mis mejores deseos 3**


End file.
